harry potter y el amor verdadero
by Hermi23
Summary: Harry , tras su quinto año en hogwarts y comienzo del sexto se empezara a dar cuenta de los entimientos que tiene hacia su mejor amiga que ha empezado a salir con ... ( hhr ouro y duro lee)
1. Default Chapter

FAN FICT: HARRY POTTER Y EL AMOR VERDADERO  
  
Capítulo 1 - las vacaciones de verano  
  
Comenzaron en Hogwarts las vacaciones estivales y todos los alumnos del  
  
colegio tuvieron que partir hacia sus hogares. Nuestros protagonistas Harry  
  
, Ron y Hermione habían acabado el 5 año en Hogwarts y estaban apenados de  
  
dejar Hogwarts sobretodo Harry que tenía que irse a vivir con los Dursley y  
  
no podría cumplir su deseo de irse a vivir con su tío Sirius Black que aún  
  
estaba en búsqueda. Harry llegó a casa de los Dursley dispuesto a pasar el  
  
mes de Julio con ellos , un mes horroroso y irse en Agosto a pasar las  
  
vacaciones acasa de Ron , su mejor amigo. Harry creía que el mes no iba a  
  
pasar era criticado por los Dursley que lo odiaban y para colmo tenía que  
  
hacer de sirviente con Dudley delante de Erica la novia de su primo para que  
  
esta creyera que los Dursley eran una familia de dinero . A Harry le  
  
molestaba mucho servir a su primo y a su fea novia , una chica que media  
  
tres cabezas más que Dudley con una nariz chata y especialmente fea. Aunque  
  
eso no se lo podía decir a Dudley así que se reía en silencio . Harry no  
  
podía negarse a hacer de sirviente por que si no los Dursley no le dejarían  
  
ir a casa de Ron . En sus tiempos libres se dedicaba a Hedwig , y hacer los  
  
deberes escolares y extrañó a hERmione que siempre le ayudaba .  
  
- por dios , que aburrimiento , aún me quedan días para estar aquí , y  
  
encima mis amigos no me han escrito ninguna carta .  
  
Todo iba de mal en peor , ya que encima aunque Erica se portaba igual de mal  
  
con él , que Dudley , le registraba las cosas , y Harry se ponía de los  
  
nervios al pensar que la chica encontrará algo de hogwarts y su tío se  
  
enfadara con él .  
  
- a que colegio vas ¿ cuantos años tines ¿ me dejas estar en tu habitación  
  
¿?  
  
La chica ponía a Harry de los nervios , con sus preguntas ya que además , no  
  
era el único objetivo de esta ya que también le silbaba cuando Dudley no  
  
estaba cerca y le metía mano .  
  
- si dices algo a Dudley , me quejaré con las señores Dursley y diré que  
  
eres tú que estás enamorado de mí .- chantajeaba la joven a Harry , que no  
  
podía decir nada a su primo , pero que siempre que pasaba eso , que Erica  
  
trataba de seducirlo para llegar a algo más que él ,Harry la paraba y la  
  
mandaba a freir espárragos.  
  
Y es que Harry a sus casi 16 años , estaba totalmente desarrollado , con  
  
unos músculos producidos a sus grandes y duros entrenamientos de quiditch y  
  
estaba más guapo que nunca .  
  
Era normal , que Erica y cualquier chica pudiera fijarse en él .  
  
Un día Cuando hacia las complicadas fórmulas de pociones pig apareció por  
  
la ventana . Harry cogió la carta que llevaba en el pico era una carta de  
  
Ron . la abrió : ´- Querido harry soy Ron . Como estas ¿? Yo bien a medias .  
  
como es eso que haces de sirviente para tu prima si pudieras convertirlo en  
  
ratón . Nosotros estamos bien y tengo muchas ganas de que sea el día de tu  
  
cumpleaños para que vengas a mi casa . Tengo una mala noticia Hermione no va  
  
a venir al final a mi casa este año . Ya que no sabes por que ¿' Exacto se  
  
ha hecho novia de Víctor Krum , me lo ha dicho y me ha dado calabazas . Y  
  
este verano también lo pasará en su carta de Bulgaria ... bueno que se va a  
  
hacer ... Bueno Harry no dejes que esos mugles te depriman y te iré a buscar  
  
el día 31 . te espera impaciente Ron .  
  
Harry sonrió al recibir la carta de Ron y suspiró al enterarse de que  
  
Hermione iba a pasar las vacaciones con Victor . Es que prefería estar con  
  
Victor que con sus amigos ¿ Harry recordó que Ron le pidió a Hermione que  
  
fuera su novia y Hermione le dio calabazas . Pero a el no debía importarle  
  
eso ya que a el le gustaba Cho .  
  
Harry bajó de las nubes por un chillido agudo y bajó las escaleras corriendo  
  
, donde pudo ver su saeta de fuego por los aires y a Erica , la novia de  
  
Dudley encima . Se había olvidado sacar la escoba del desván . Dudley chilló  
  
para que Harry la detuviera pero él no podía hacer magia y tras unos  
  
agobiantes minutos tras la escoba Erica acabó encima de Dudley por los  
  
suelos , votando en su tripa gorda. Tio Vernon se acercó a Harry como un  
  
rinoceronte estaba rojo de ira y mirando a Harry chilló : harry  
  
potterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr1!!  
  
Por culpa del incidente Harry pasó su última semana y media de Julio  
  
castigado , ya que Dudley no lo quería ver por que Erica mosqueada le había  
  
dejaDO .  
  
- aunque este castigdo tiene su parte buena , así no tendré que soportar a  
  
esa salida que me acosaba todo el día , la muy pesada ..- pensó Harry.  
  
Lo bueno es que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños 31 de Julio y al fin se  
  
iría a casa de Ron .  
  



	2. EN LA MADRIGUERA DE RON

  
  
CAPÍTULO 2 : EN LA MADRIGUERA DE RON  
  
Un rayo de sol entro por la ventana de Harry el día 31 dándole en la cara .  
Al sentir el reflejo , Harry se despertó sonriente , al fin llegó el día de  
su cumpleaños y se iría a casa de Ron.Harry se levantó y se vistió y empezó  
a hacer sui pequeña maleta con los cuatro trapos que tenía cuando se  
dirigió  
a ir a la jaula de Hedwig. - Si Hedwig , al fin nos vamos de aquí , vamos a  
casa de Ron .Le dijo Harry a la lechuza muy contento .  
Su alegría aumentó cuando dos lechuzas entraron en la ventana con cartas y  
paquetes en el pico. Eran las felicitaciones de Hagrid y Hermione y los  
regalos de ambos. Hagrid le regaló un precioso uniforme de quiditch nuevo ,  
ya que el otro le quedaba pequeño , y de parte de hERmione un libro de  
hechizos y una foto de ella y víctor en bulgaria que metió en el sobre lo  
más rápido posible.  
Tras ver las cartas y regalos , Harry se dispuso a esperar que Ron y su  
padre vinieran a recogerlo. Paso el día para Harry muy lento , los Dursley  
como siempre no lo habían felicitado y Dudley lo miraba como un gusano y le  
decía que ojalá llegara su amigo para buscarlo y Harry le contestó que  
ojalá  
el año que viene se fuera a vivir con su tío Sirius y no verle más la cara  
.  
Empezó a atardecer y el cielo se fue oscureciendo , y Harry se empezaba a  
impacientar salio al jardín para ver mejor el cielo con todas sus  
pertenencias y se sentó . Estuvo un cuarto de hora allí y al final vio algo  
en el cielo brillante que luego desapareció. Diez segundos después apareció  
en el jardín un coche azul celeste , que resultó ser el ford anglia de  
nuevo  
, que acababa de volver de ser invisible.  
Harry vio dentro al padre de Ron , a este y los gemelos. - vaya hArry como  
has crecido . dijo el señor Weasly. Después Ron chilló - Harry al fin  
súbete  
ya vamos ¡!!  
Ron había crecido mucho ese verano , siempre crecía mucho y estaba más  
moreno que otros años , cosa que resaltaba más sus pecas , pero lo que más  
le sorprendió fue el pendiente que se había echo en la oreja , tipo muggle  
,  
cosa que hizo gracia a Harry pero que se calló.  
.Los gemelos le saludaron y le ayudaron a meter sus cosas al coche .  
Entonces Harry se despidió de privet drive y el coche despegó en los aires  
pero invisible ya que podía verlos algún mugle. Cuando perdieron la casa de  
los Dursley de vista , Harry se puso a hablar animadamente con los Weasly .  
- Estoy muy feliz de que me hayan dejado ir de nuevo a su casa señor  
Weasly.  
Dijo HARRY . El señor Weasly que sonreía tanto como ssus hijos estaba  
encantado . Ron le felicitó al igual que fred y George y lo schicos se  
pusieron a hablar. - Sabes una cosa Harry - dijo george. - Yo y fred vamos  
a  
repetir séptimo año . Harry se sorprendió ya que los gemelos eran buenos  
estudiantes . - y eso - dijo .  
1 Pues ... que nos gusta mucho Hogwarts y lo hemos hecho a posta - dijo  
Fred  
sin mirar as us padre que estaba apretando el volante con el ceño fruncido  
.  
Luego los cuatro se rieron .  
2 Harry ... en mi casa te tengo que hablar de algo que tu sabes ... dijo  
Ron  
en tono ,misterioso para que Fred y George no se enteraran .  
3 Pero George dijo : - de que vas a hablarle hermanito de Hermione ¿?, ja  
ja  
como si no lo supieramos no has hablado de otra cosa en todo el año.  
4 Ron se puso rojo como su pelo y hizo callar a Fred y george que se reían  
y que hicieron que Harry esbozara también una pequeña risita. Pasó un  
cuarto  
de hora más y ya eran las diez de la noche cuando Harry pudo ver desde lo  
alto la madriguera que estaba iluminada por todos lados. El coche descendió  
y el señor Weasly cogió las maletas de Harry , mientras él , Ron y los  
gemelos se dirigieron ala cocina para cenar lo más prointo posible .  
5 Al entrar allí , la señora Weasly fue corriendo a abrazar a Harry  
apartando a Ron de un empujón y Ginny que estaba en la mesa sólo le dijo un  
- Hola ... tímidamente y metiendo las narices en su plato .  
6 Fred dijo : - Ginny sigue colada por ti Harry ...  
7 .Pero la señora Weasly le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que callara y se  
sentara a comer. Después llegó el señor Weasly y se sentó en la mesa junto  
con Percy que estrechó la mano a Harry afectuosamente . Tras la cena , Hrry  
y Ron se fuerobn a la habitación de Ron a dormir ya que estaba muy cansado  
.  
Al llegar al cuarto , Harry se percató que la habitación de Ron había  
cambiado . Ron era forofo de Víctor Krum , pero desde que Hermione se hizo  
novia de esta ,Ron no lo podía ver y hABía queitado todos sus posters de  
este y pintado la habitación de turquesa. Ron se sentó en la cama y Harry  
también y Ron sacó el tema que Harry sabía que sacaría . - Toma Harry es  
una  
carta de Hermione , leela anda . Harry leyó el papel mientras Ron lo miraba  
con impaciencia mientras dava golpes en el armario . - Querido Ron , soy  
Hermione , como te encuentras ¿? Espero que bien . Yo este verano he vuelto  
a ir acasa de Víctor como el año pasado y me encuentro muy feliz. Además te  
comunico que actualmente soy pareja de Víctor . Espero que no te enfades  
por  
que a ti te dí calabazas solo te digo una cosa . Enamórate de otra ,  
olvídate de mí y se feliz. Nos volveremos a ver , Harry , tu y Yo pronto .  
Besos , Hermione.  
Pd : aún sigo siendo prefecta de gryffindor que bien .  
Harry acabó de leer y levantó la mirada para mirar a Ron , que tenía cara  
rara entonces Harry le dijo : - Mira Ron , yo te aconsejo que mejor la  
olvides y más ahora que está con Víctor no vas a tener oportunidades con  
ella . Ron miró a Harry mientras metía el sobre de pergamino en el armario  
y  
dijo a Harry . - Si Harry , tienes toda la razón . Si Hermione no me quiere  
he de respetarlo . Además llevo desde el 4 curso enamorado de ella y ya va  
siendo hora que busque una chica que si que me quiera . Harry estrechó el  
hombro por el de Ron orgulloso y se despidió de él para meterse en la cama  
.  
Al día siguiente cuando los chicos se levantaron aún en pijama fueron ala  
mesa . Allí estaban solo el señor y la señora Weasly , el señor Weasly les  
enseñó a ambos el periódico . - Mirad chicos lo que sale en el profeta .  
Harry agarró el periódico y pudo leer : SE celebrá el día QUINCE LA FIESTA  
DIAGON .  
  
CONTINUARÁ .......  



	3. LA FIESTA DIAGON

Capítulo3 la fiesta diagon  
  
Harry sostuvo el periodico en alto , y leyó en voz alta a Ron y al señor  
Weasly :  
Queridos lectores de el profeta , nos complace informarles que el próximo  
día 15 de agosto se celebrará el 300 aniversario de la construcción del  
callejón diagon . Ese día todo mago y bruja podrá venir a una fiesta en el  
callejón diagon , con cena incluida y petardos mágicos . Les esperamos a  
todos .Tras leer el anuncio del periodico el señor Weasly le propuso a su  
mujer . - Molly querida tenemos que ir. Una oportunidad así solo aparece  
cada siglo. La señora Weasly que empezó a servir el desayuno dijo : - Por  
supuesto que iremos , iremos con todos los chicos , pero Bill y charlie no  
creo que puedan ir , una lástima.  
Cinco minutos después , Ginny , los gemelos y percy bajaron a desayunar y  
se  
mostraron muy ilusionados con la noticia. En el desayuno además recibieron  
las cartas de Hogwarts . Ese año harry y Ron hacían su 6 curso en Hogwarts  
,  
los gemelos repetían el 7 curso y ginny hacia 5 curso. La semana antes de  
la  
fiesta , Ron y Harry practicaban la mayor parte del tiempo el quiditch .  
Harry era el capitán del equipo tras la marcha de Wood , era buscador .  
Fred  
y george , los golpeadores y por segundo año consecutivo Ron sería  
guardián.  
Unos días antes de la fiesTA Diagon , Harry recivió una carta de Hermione  
que se alegraba de que ya no estuviera en casa de los Dursley y que le  
comunicaba que era posible que ella y Víctor fueran a la fiesta diagon y  
que  
se podían encontrar todos allí. Pasaron los días y al final llego el día 15  
y tanto Harry como los Weasly ya estaban preparados para ir al callejón  
diagon . Usaron los polvos flu y llegaron allí. Harry pudo ver que el  
callejón diagon estaba distinto , que estaba muy bien decorado y por los  
escaparates salían imágenes de los primeros años de inauguración del  
callejón . Por las calles habían muchos brujos y brujas estrangeros que  
venían para la fiesta , etc... Los weasly se dirigieron a una mesa alargada  
en la paryte final de la calle al lado de la tienda de animales donde  
Hagrid  
compró a Hedwig y se fueron acomodando allá para cenar en una media hora.  
Harry y Ron decidieron irse junto con Fred y george a mirar cosas del  
callejón . La señora weasly y Ginny quisieron ir auna tienda de golosinas .  
Y el señor Weasly se tubvo que quedar a guardar la mesa.  
Harry , ron y los gemelos fueron hacia el caldetro chorrente para tomarse  
una cerveza de mantequilla su bebida preferida . Allí en la barra Harry  
pudo  
ver a Hagrid y se abalanzó hacia él . - Harry que alegría . dijo el gigante  
que no había estado tan arreglado desde su boda con Madame Máxime en el 5  
año .  
- Estás solo Hagrid o estas con Madame Máxima y Hagricito ¿?  
Dijo Harry refiriéndose a el hijo de Hagrid . - Se han tenido que quedar en  
casa , una pena . - Oye Hagrid por que no cenas en la mesa de mis padres-  
propuso Ron a Hagrid , es la que está al lado de la tienda de animales. -  
Ok  
a la hora de la cena iré para la mesa entonces . Los chicos se despidieron  
de Hagrid muy contentos pero la sonrisa de los 4 se esfumó al encontrarse  
con Draco Malfoy en la puerta del caldero chorreante .  
Malfoy era aquel chico rubio platino , que ese año también estaba muy  
cambiado , al igual que todos .Estaba más atractivo , tenía el pelo cortado  
a capa y lucía un traje muy caro y ajustado , seguramente para ligar , ya  
que desde el año pasado , Malfoy destacaba en Hogwarts m, no solo por lo  
cabrón que era sino , por ser uno de los más solicitado por las féminas .  
Solo que en eso , tenía que competir con harry , por que también era de los  
más olicitados cosa que corroe a más poder a Malfoy , que en ese momento  
los  
miraba con una sonrid¡sa que dejaba relucir sus dientes afilados y mostraba  
su particular eje de envidia .  
- Malfoy -dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono . - Vaya si es Potter , tu aquí no  
te pierdes ni una eh , y tu Weasly menos mal que esto es gratis o si no tus  
padres se habrían arruinado ., además . -Malfoy se fijo en l pendiente de  
Ron y rió - Weasly por que llevas edse4 pendiente tan hortera ..??  
Ron se quiso abalanzar sobre Malfoy pero Fred lo agarró y Harry se acercó  
desafiante a Malfoy , mientras George también trataba de sujetarlo . -  
Piérdete Malfoy , y te dejo una cosa clara si me tocas las narices este  
curso te vas a acordar . Y empujando a mLfoy para que saliera del medio de  
la puerta , Harry , los gemelos y Ron sujetado aún salieron del carrero  
chorreante .  
Los chico aún enfurruñados decidieron volver a la mesa , por que la cena  
iba  
a comenzar en unos minutos . Al llegar cerca de la mesa , Harry pudo ver  
que  
una muchacha estaba sentada enfrente de Ginny , hablando con ella pero no  
pudo ver quien era por que estaba de espaldas . Cuando Ginny vio a Harry y  
asus hermanos avisó a la chica que girándose se levantó y corriendo fue  
hacía ellos .  
La chica era de estatura media , delgada pero con grandes curvas que  
moldevan su cuerpo , llevaba un vestidito muy ajustado de perlas negras ,  
el  
pelo estaba alisado y suelto al viento .  
Era Hermione solo, que más crecida y desarrollada y con un cambio de look  
muy notable que todos loschicos se dieron cuenta como no .  
- Harry - Exclamó la chica que resultó ser Hermione que se abalanzó hacia  
su  
cuello y abrazarlo. - Hermione que alegría no te había reconocido .  
Ron y los gemelos miraban a la atractiva joven embobados ya que estaba  
fascinante de sensualidad .  
Ron y los gemelos saludaron a Hermione que aún estaba agarrada del cuello  
de  
Harry . -Hola Ron ,¡ que pendiente más chulo ¡! hola fred , george. -  
Hermione hola , te has alisado el pelo como en el baile del 4 curso .  
Hermione asintió y se separó al fin de Harry cuando llegó desde la mesa ,  
un  
chico alto y atractivo era Víctor el novio de Hermione que la agarró por la  
cintura . - Hola potter , hola weaslys . - dijo en tono superior. Harry le  
habló sin ganas ya que Víctor no le caia Bien y Ron ni contestó . Se  
dirigieron ala mesa y todos juntos empezaron a cenar el banquete era muy  
parecido alos de Hogwarts y Harry se sintió como en casa . Todos estaban  
muy  
contentos reían charlavan , la única que parevcía triste era Ginny que se  
encontraba sí desde que Hermione había llegado .  
Tras la cena , empezaron a tirar los petardos mágicos que dipositaron luces  
de es brillantes que decían : TERCER SIGLO DIAGON . y la fiesta acabó  
.  
Por suerte no se volvieron a encontrar a Malfoy y por desgracia se tuvieron  
que despedir de Hagrid que no volverían a ver hasta que llegaran al colegio  
, y de Hermioen que volvía a casa de Víctor . - Adiós Harry , adiós Ron nos  
veremos en el expreso de Hogwarts. Además Víctor se viene a Hogwarts y deja  
Durmstaarg , no es genial . Harry y Ron se miraron con cara de no ser  
genial y trasa dar un abrazo a Hermione se fueron con los polvos flu a la  
madriguera. Al llegar a casa de los Weasly todos estaban muy cansados y se  
fueron a la cama . Pero Harry no podía dormir , pensaba en la fiesta y lo  
que le depararía su 6 año en Hogwarts . Pensó en Voldemort y si le estaría  
deparando algo . Unruido hizoque Harry dejara de mirar por la ventanilla  
del  
comedor era Ginny . - Ginny que haces levantada a estas horas . Ginny se le  
acercó estaba muy seria . - Lo mismo que tú no puedo dormir y me alegro que  
estés aquí por que tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Harry se extrañó  
.  
- Importante , el que ginny . Ginny tragó ssaliva y con mucho esfuerzo  
habló  
. - En la fiesta diagon me he sentido muy mal en el momento que has  
abrazado  
a Hermione . Yo ... Harry te quiero .....  
  



	4. EL REGRESO

CAPÍTULO 4 - EL REGRESO  
  
- La noche transcurría en la madriguera , horas después de la fiesta  
diagon.  
El sonido de los grillos y el suave movimiento de los gnomos que se metían  
con delicadeza en la madriguera se hizo oir en el momento en que Harry se  
había quedado callado al oir la declaración de amor de ginny. La hermana de  
Ron estaba enamorada de Harry desde que le vio , pero para Harry Ginny era  
solamente la hermana pequeña de Ron.Ginny estaba sonrosada , al acabar de  
declararse y evitaba la mirada de Harry. Este se sentía muy incómodo por  
que  
él no correspondía ese amor , el amaba a Cho , y no sabía que decirle a  
Ginny , para no herirla. Al final se armó de valor y se dirigió a una  
nerviosa Ginny que le temblaban las piernas .  
- Mira Ginny ... yo voy a ser sincero con tigo ... tu no me gustas , como  
ya  
sabes yo quiero a otra chica de Hogwarts...  
Al final Ginny levantó la mirada hacia Harry , parecía más aliviada ya que  
ella no esperaba que Harry le correspondiera y le dijo : -Ya Harry ... ya  
se  
que tu quieres a Cho ... o eso creo ...  
Harry suspiró de alivio , Ginny no se había molestado , menos mal .- Mira  
ginny , tu me caes muy bien de verdad ... pero nunca te voy a querer y  
estoy  
seguro que este año encontrarás a tu verdadero amor .  
Ginny sonrió decepcionada . - Sí ...tal vez tengas razón . Buenas noches .  
Harry le sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano , mientras Ginny subía por las  
torcidas escaleras hasta su habitación .  
Minutos después tras meditar sobre ocurrido en la fiesta diagon , en la  
desagradable visita de draco Malfoy y la sorpresa de Ginny se fue a dormir  
al cuarto de Ron. Las últimas semanas de vacaciones pasaron muy rápido para  
Harry y los demás Weasly , hasta que llegó el esperado día uno en el que  
debían volver a Hogwarts para empezar su 6 año.  
  
Se levantaron temprano , y aún así la señora Weasly se puso muy nerviosa y  
puso la casa patas arriba . Fred y George corrían arriba y abajo como locos  
buscando que no se les olvidara ningún artículo de bromas para llevarse al  
colegio . Percy y el señor Weasly preparaban los baules y Ron y Haary  
bajaban sus baúles por la escalera . Ginny seguía a su madre todo el rato y  
la ayudaba con los bocadillos . Al final , tras muchos nervios pudieron  
partir hasta la estación .  
Allí en la estación se encontraron a Hermione con sus padres muggles ,  
Hermione volvía a lucir su placa de prefecta de Hogwarts y así de orgullosa  
lo mostraba a Harry y Ron .  
Pero esta vez la chica no estaba como el día de la fiesta , volvía tener su  
habitual pelo rizado , pero muy cuidado y bonito y no enmarañado .Además a  
diferencia de los años anteriores , estaba un poco maquillada y olía a  
frambuesa .  
Fred y George se rieron en cambio y Hermione les frunció el entrecejo ,  
Hermione les recordaba a los gemelos cuando Percy era prefecto de Hogwarts.  
Al final se subieron todos al tren tras despedirse de los Weasly y fueron  
en  
busca de compartimentos . Harry , ron , y los gemelos fdueron hasta un  
compartimento que estaba vacio y ya que Hermione tenía que estar en uno de  
prefectos estuvieron ellos solos . Ginny se fue a un compartimento de  
chicas  
Gryffindor de 5 año. - Me pasaré de vez a cuando a visitaros y estar con  
vosotros , que pena que Víctor no pueda ir a Hogwarts en el expreso de  
Hogwarts - espetó triste Hermione. Harry y Ron se miraron y dijeron  
irónicos  
.- Oh que pena con lo bien que nos cae Víctor . Hermione pilló la ironía y  
haciendoles una mueca a ambos se fue del compartimento . Los chicos jugaron  
un rato al snap explosivo hasta la hora del almuerzo y se divirtieron  
insultando a Malfoy . La mujer del carrito entró y Harry compró varias  
golosinas para los cuatro ya que los bocadillos en conserva de la señora  
Weasly no les hacía mucha gracia sobretodo a Ron . Más tarde tras la comida  
hablaron del tema favorito de los gemelos . Brujas .  
- Estoy seguro que Angelina me aceptará este año -comentó Fredc y añadió :  
-  
Haber con quien vais este año al baile , quizás Cho vaya contigo Harry ,  
pero tú y Hermione lo veo crudo Ron .  
Ron lo miró ceñudo . - Ya lo se . Pero estoy decidido a olvidarla .la chica  
de mi vida tiene que estar más cerca de lo espero y se que la voy a  
encontrar.  
En ese instante , el compartimento se abrió y entraron cuatro personas y  
Harry pudo reconocer a : Neville Longbotton . un muchacho de cara redonda  
pero más alto que el año pasado de unos ojos grises muy bonitos , que era  
lo  
único que destacaba en él, ya que era el chico del grupo que menos éxito  
tenía en el amor.  
Seamus fingían , un muchcho alto y delgaducho que le encantaba las chicas ,  
con bastante éxito, y las inseparables amigas Parvati Patil y lavender  
Bronw  
. - Harry , Ron - exclamaron los chicos yendo a dar la mano a Harry y Ron .  
Las chicas , Parvati : la atractiva chica morena de la casa , que este año  
se había echo la permanente e iba con mucho maquillaje y en cuanto entró  
miró a Harry con picardía , desde el día en que el 4 año fue con él al  
baile  
, se sentía atraida por el joven POtter y no le importaría tener un rollo  
con él este curso.  
Y, Lavender , una joven alta que lucía siempre bonitas coletas y trenzas ,  
para lucir su pelo rubio oscuro y liso y de ojos celestes y alargados ,  
también muy guapa como su compañera .  
.Les dieron un par de besos y les sonrieron con picardía . Se sentaron un  
rato con ellos y empezaron a charlar , hasta que Parvati se levantó y  
propuso : - Por que no jugamnos a un juego muy divertido que se juega mucho  
en el mundu mugle se llama BESO ,VERDAD O ATREVIMIENTO . Seamus y Lavender  
dijeron que si rápidamente ya que tenían familia muggle pero tanto Neville  
como los Weasly dijeron sorprendidos : - Como se juega a eso ¿'? Harry ya  
había oido hablar de ese juego y lo había visto jugar en el colegio de  
muggles , a Dudley y su panda .- Vale dijeron Fred y George a los que les  
gustaba la emoción . Antes de comenzar el juego Hermione llegó al  
compartimento para alegría de los chicos y desagrado de Parvati y Lavender  
que le tenían mucha envidia por su relación con el famoso víctor Krum y  
todo  
lo ocurrido en el cuarto año .  
- Hola a todos a que vais a jugar ¿pregunto esbozando una sonrisa que las  
otras dos despreciaron . - A beso , verdad y atrevimiento Granger supongo  
que ya sabrás como se juega ya que tus padres son muggles . Todo eso lo  
dijo  
con picardía y todos se dieron cuanta incluso Hermione pero pasó de ella y  
se incorporó en el juego para fastidiar a Parvati .  
El juego empezó y Fred tuvo que confesar su peor fechoría cosa que fue  
difícil por todas las que había cometido y por la  
Presencia de Hermione que era prefecta y lo miraba como un policia que  
había  
descubierto a un ladrón . Después Neville tuvo que bailar una danza muggle  
en medio del pàsillo . A duras penas y algo avergonzado e incómodo Harry  
confesó su amor por Cho tras las risitas de Parvati y Lavender. George le  
hizo asegurar a Hermione que ella era mala estudiante y Hermione casi llora  
al tener que decir que es verdad y prefirió quitarse una prenda que fue la  
túnica , cosa que hizo llamar la atanción de todos los chicos del  
compartimento . Quedaba media hora para llegar a Hogwarts y la última  
prueba  
le tocó a Ron y Parvati le ordenó que besara a su amiga Lavender . Fred y  
Gheorge se rieron junto a Seamus . Neville , Hermione y Harry querían  
reirse  
pero prefirieton callar . Ron estaba del de su pelo y Lavender  
atrevida se le acercó con los labios estendidos y Ron mirando a Harry que  
le  
indicaba junto a Hermuione que sí , se armó de valor y tragándose su  
vergüenza le dio un pico de cinco segundos a Lavender .  
En ese momento tras la puerta se oyeron la risa de Draco y sus secuaces  
Crabbe y Goyle tras él , desgraciadamente habían visto el beso de Ron .  
Este  
se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta , Harry también se levantó para ir  
junto  
a Ron . Lavender en canvio se había quedado con una cara en la que  
reflejaba  
que quería más . - Vete de nuestro compartimento Malfoy ¡!! - Gruñó Ron y  
le  
levantó la varita junto a Harry que le tenía también ganas a Malfoy . - Ya  
y  
vosotros dos solos vais a echarnos -Dijo sarcásticamente Malfoy mientras  
Crabbe y Goyle empezareon a acercarse y a frotrarse los nudillos . En ese  
momento Hermione se acercó a la puerta con cara de decirle a Malfoy : soy  
una prefecta gusano .  
Y Neville , Seamus , los gemelos y las chicas llegaron a la puerta haciendo  
un corrillo frente a Malfoy y sus secuaces . Neville más valiente que nunca  
dijo : - Ahora somos 9 contra tres .  
Draco se enfureció pero no se atrevió a enfrentarse a ellos y tras  
hecharles  
una mirada de odio , sobretodo a Harry , Ron y Hermione abandonó el  
compartimento . Tras la marcha de estos , Hermione se miró al reloj y  
exclamó : - Que todo el mundo se ponga las túnicas , llegamos a Hogwrts en  
diez minutos .  



	5. LLEGADA A HOGWARTS

  
Capítulo 5 - llegada a Hogwarts  
  
Tras el aviso de Hermione todos corrieron a sus respectivos compartimentos  
y  
Lavender ni siquiera se despidió de Ron , tras el beso que se habían dado .  
Los chicos se pusieron las túnicas de Hogwarts y la sirena de llegada a  
Hogwarts sonó . Salieron del tren , y los de sexto años guiados por  
Hermione  
y optros prefectos de 6 año les condujeron hasta el castillo .  
Harry se alegró mucho al ver las luces del castillo y los torres de  
Hogwarts . Al final llegaron al castillo , estaba como siempre y poco a  
poco al gran comedor donde se fueron incorporando uno a uno a sus  
respectivas mesas comunes . Harry , Ron y Hermione sesentaron frente los de  
7 año . Harry pudo ver en la mesa de ravenclaw a cho chang ligando con otro  
de Ravenclaw parece ser que ya había olvidado a Cedric. Ron y Hermione se  
sentaron a ambos lados de él y en frente de los tres se sentaron Lavender ,  
Neville y Parvati . Hermione levantó la cabeza y la mano al ver sentarse en  
la mesa de Slytheryn bastante lejos de Draco Malfoy a su novio Víctor que  
acababa de llegar de Durmstarg . - Mirad chicos , es Víctor Hermione le dio  
con el brazo a Harry . - Hermione ya lo hemos visto siéntate  
.El gran comedor se fue llenando poco a poco de los alumnos de 5 , como  
Ginny y colin : el gran admirador de Harry ,que a sus quince años también  
había crecido y embellecido , tenía un pelo del de la arena  
mojadaentre ellos y luego los de 4 ,. 3 , y segundo .  
Los de 1 año tardaban más en llegar , Hagrid los traía . A los diez minutos  
llegaron los alumnos de 1 año asustados como de costumbre y el sombrero  
seleccionador los eligió a sus respectivas casas . Después del discurso de  
Dumbledore empezó la cena del gran banquete . Todos empezaron a hablar  
animadamente y tras la cena los prefectos acompañaron a los alumnos as us  
casas. Hermione tras acercarse a saludar a Víctor tuvo que acompañar a los  
de primer año hasta la sala común de gryffindor . Mientras Harry , Ron y lo  
demás Gryyfindors acompañados de otro prefecto también fueron a la sala  
común . La nueva contraseña de Gryffindor es Hocus Pocus .  
Al entrar en la sala común los más pequeños se fueron directos alos  
dormitorios y los de 5 , 6 y 7 se quedadron en la sala común hablando de  
las  
vacaciones . Hermione se incorporó con ellos tras dejar a los de 1 año en  
los dormitorios . - Mi abuela y yo hemos ido a Francia este verano -explicó  
Neville .  
Parvati chula explico la bien que se lo había pasado en alemanía y su rollo  
de verano con un muggle . Harry explicó lo desagradable que era Erika la ex  
de su primo Dudley y explicó el incidente de la escoba . Fred y Georghe no  
pudieron parar de reir . Por su parte Hermione explicó emocionada su visita  
a Víctor por segunda vez a Bulgaria y provocó la envidia de Parvati e otras  
chicas . - La casa de Víctor es genial , y .... Harry y Ron pusieron en  
blanco los ojos , Hermione estaba todo el día hablando de Víctor .  
Diez minutos después la profesora MCGONAGALL entró a la sala común y se  
tuvieron que ir a la cama .Al día siguiente las clases empezarían , pero  
como siempre irían al gran comedor a desayunar. Los gryffindors iban todos  
muy unidos hacia el gran comedor por si se encontraban a los de Slytherin y  
se tenían que pelear con ellos. Hermione iba la primera , para evitar los  
conflictos mostrando su placa de prefecta a todos los Slytherin y Harry y  
Ron la seguían alucinados. Llegaron al gran comedor. Harry vio a Cho : la  
chica de Ravenclaw de la que se enamoro hace un par de años .Una joven  
bonita de ojois negros y cabellos oscuros y aterciopelados , de un buen  
cuerpo que era capaz de enloquecer a cualquier chico de Hogwarts. , se  
acercó ha hablar con ella .  
- Hola cho . Que tal las vacaciones...? ya pudiste olvidarte de la muerte  
de  
cedric ¿? Cho lo miró incrédula y le contestó . - Sí , Potter pero ahora  
estoy con un chico de mi casa y mi curso es decir que no tienes  
posibilidades con migo . Cho se sacudió el pelo dándole en la cara al pobre  
Harry y se fue dejándolo pasmado . Ron se le acercó y le dio su apoyo . -  
Esa chulita no te conviene , no merece tu amor tío ...Harry no le contestó  
y  
apartando la mirada de Cho , se alejó con Ron a la mesa diciendo . - Se  
acabó que te den Cho ... y Hermione .preguntó a Ron . Ron miró a la mesa de  
los Slitheryn seguro de encontrar a Hermione babeando con Víctor , y así  
era . Hermione estaba abrazada a Víctor y riendo como una boba . - allí con  
Krum , en la mesa de Slytheryn . Harry miró - Está muy pesada con Víctor .  
Al final todos se sentaron en la mesa y el desayuno apareció en la mesa de  
Gryffindor y las demás . Aparecieron gachas , cereales , pasteles de todas  
las clases , y desde zumos hasta batidos .... Todos los manjares para  
desayunar que uno pudiera imaginarse . Mientras Harry se cogía una ración  
de  
Gachas pudo ver que empezaron a entrar al gran comedor montones de lechuzas  
que traían el correo . Hedwig le trajo a Harry un sobre de pergamino que  
era  
de Hagrid . - Querido Harry : soy Hagridi me alegro que ya ayas empezado tu  
sésto curso y quiero verte . Podrías venir con Ron y Hermione esta tarde a  
mi cabaña y me explicais que tal el primer día de clase . Estoy deseando  
que  
veais a Hagricito esta muy grande . Os espero manda tu respuesta . Harry  
tras la afirmación de querer ir de Ron y Hermioe le contestó a Hagrid que  
sí  
. Pigweton le trajo a Ron un paquete de la señora Weasly con una carta y  
Ginny recibió una escoba de su padre para ella . Ron se enfadó para que le  
habían comprado a Ginny una escoba ¿? - Es una sorpresa - dijo Ginny  
dejando  
a Ron intrigado y enfurruñado comiendo su tostada . Lavender y Parvati se  
sentaron enfrente de Ron y Lavender le lanzó a Ron una mirada picara  
referente a lo ocurrido en el tren y este se escondió tras la túnica de  
Harry disimuladamente . Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta y se rieron a la  
bajo . Minutos después la profesora Mcgonagall repartió los horarios del  
curso . - Oh no tenemos pociones a primera hora y encima con los de  
Slitheryn .-exclamó Seamus . y los alumnos de Gryffindor suspiraron . Harry  
miró a la mesa de Slitheryn para mirar a Draco que ya tenía su horario y le  
sonreía con malicia .Ron también lo miró y se frotó los nudillos . Hermione  
en canvio empezó a gruñir como una gansa enfadada ya que Snape en la  
primera  
hora le iba a quitar a Gryffindor los puntos que ella conseguia sabiéndolo  
todo.  
Tras el desayuno se fueron directos ala mazmorra , donde se hacía pociones  
.  
Fred y George se burlaron de ellos ya que les tocaba vuelo y Ginny cuidado  
de criaturas mágicas estaban contentos . Ron gruñó y los mando al cuerno .  
Al llegar allí Snape los miró con cara de odio como de costumbre sobretodo  
a  
Harry pero Harry pasó de mirarle , no quería que lo castigaran sin ningún  
motivo el primer día de clase . Eso se le hizo muy difícil , el no  
mencionar  
una palabra , Draco lo insultaba en bajito , lo llamaba cara cortada y le  
siseaba . Ron lo agarraba fuertemente del brazo mientras Snape elaboraba  
una  
aburruda poción . Draco y sus amigotes seguían con la burla . Hermione  
estaba atendiendo la poción como podía ya que estaba muerta de rabai al ver  
como Draco se metia con Harry . La chica meneaba sus poción con la varilla  
de Hierro que le temblaba. Draco le hechó un escarabajo a Harry que le cayó  
en la mesa y Harry solo lo miró con odio junto a Ron . Pero Hermione no se  
reprimió y le lanzó la cuchara de hierro en toda la cabeza haciéndole una  
brecha . Malfoy aulló del dolor , Harry alucinó y evitó la risa y Snape se  
giró rapidamente y chilló . - Que ha pasado ¿? Quien le ha hecho eso al  
señor Malfoy . Hermione se levantó desafiante y argumentó los hechos con  
firmeza . -Yo profesor , Draco Malfoy estaba insultando a Harry y le tiró  
un  
escarabajo y yo le tiré la vara de hieroo . Snape miró a Hermione , luego a  
Draco que sangraba y luego a Harry con el que descargó su ira .  
- Señor Crabbe acompañé a Malfoy a la enfermería ... y usted señor Potter  
no  
podía defenderse usted o que ... prefería que lo hiciese la señorita  
Granger  
para usted salir airoso de castigo no ... pues bien está castigado una  
semana a limpiar retretes y lástima que auún Gryffindor no tenga puntos  
...Tras decir eso se giró y continuó con la clase . Harry se enfureció y se  
levantó pero Ron y Hermione lo bajaron a sus asiento corriendo .  
- -Snape y Malfoy son idiotas - musitó enojado Ron .Hermione se sintió  
culpable - Perdón Harry ha sido culpa mía ... - No importa Hermione , .. ha  
sido una escusa perfecta para castigarme . Por suerte acabó las dos horas  
de  
pociones y Malfoy seguía en la enfermería . Luego hicieron dos aburridas  
horas de Historia de la magia y luego Hermione convenció a Harry a visitar  
a  
Dumbledore para que consiguiera que se le quitará el castigo . Harry , Ron  
y  
Hermione fueron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore y gracias a los fieles  
argumentos dd Hermione y al comprobar que Harry era inocente dijo : - Muy  
bien Harry yo hablaré luego con Severus y se te retirará el castigo . Ahora  
podeis ir tranquilos a visitar a Hagrid ... Hagricito esta hecho un bicho  
.... ah señorita Granger y la próxima vez no tire ninguna vara de hierro a  
nadia vale ¿? Hermione se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza , saliendo del  
despacho . Ron se hechó a reir y entre jadeos dijo : - Es que fue genial  
Hermione menuda brecha le hiciste .Salieron del castillo y se dirigeron a  
los terrenos donde estaba la cabaña de Hagrid . Esta había cambiado por  
arte  
de magia . Tenía dos pisos y el techo era más alto respecto a que Madame  
Máxime era una giganta y era más alta que Hagrid . Cuando se fueron  
acercando pudieron oir el grito de un niño pequeño muy agudo que parecía el  
de una mandrágora y Fang estaba en el suelo de fuera de la casa metiendo la  
cabeza en un abujero de la tierra . Harry antes de picar le acrició con una  
mano las orejas mientras la otra tapaba su pobre oido . Picaron a la cabaña  
y Hagrid abrió parecía sofocado y sudaba . - Hola chicos , creí que no  
veníais pasad , pasad ...Harry , Ron y Hermione dudaron unos instantes a  
pasar a ese manicomio de gritos y cuando se decidieron a hacerlo pudieron  
ver en la mesa de roble de la cabaña a Madame Máxime luchando con una  
cuchara en la mano para dar de comer a su hijo . Un niño de 8 meses muy  
grande , con unos pocos pelos negros y rizados cono los de Hagrid y con los  
mismos ojos que su madre. A Harry le llegaba por la cintura , estaba  
escupiendo la papilla en el vestido de Madame Máxime que rugía . Era  
Hagricito .  
  
CONTINUARÁ ........  



	6. CAP6

CAPÍTULO 6  
  
Hagricito era un niño de un año , hijo de hagrid tras su boda con maxime .  
Que fue el curso anterior.  
Harry , Ron y Hermione s sentaron en una d las sillas de madera , miraban  
la escena conmocionados.  
El niño tenia muy poco pelo , pero era grandioso les llegaba por la cintura  
a Hermione que era la mas bajita de todos.  
El niño tenía la cara de pillo y de ser súper travieso cosa que no gustaba  
mucho a Ron.  
- hola chicos que alegría -saludo Maxime cambiándole un gran pañal a  
Hagricito.  
- -Hola -saludaron Harry , Ron y Hermione .Harry bastante impávido ,  
Hermione con una sonrisa forzada y Ron un poco asustado , miraba fijamente  
los ojos d el crio ,que desde el día d e su nacimiento no había dejado de  
tirarle del pelo y llenarle de babas .  
- estamos un poco atareados con el crio , y eso .  
- no ya , contesto Harry .  
Hermione s e acercó y s puso a ayudar a Maxime , cosa que hizo calmar al  
agitado crio.  
Harry y Ron se miraron , cuando d repente Hermione dijo la peor barbaridad  
del mundo .  
-si quieres algún día podemos venir a cuidar del niño , cuando y ¡ ustedes  
hayan de salir .  
Hagrid y su esposa s miraron con un poco de esperanza en la mirada .  
- de veras Hermione ¡!-dijo Hagrid casi llorando d la emoción y agarrándola  
fuerte.  
- Pues claro...- contestó ella.  
RAI y ron fueron hacia ella parecían querer matarla,  
Ron le dio una patadita , para que se callara y Hermione le dio un codazo  
en  
las costillas.  
-pues ahora que lo dices podrías este viernes quedarte con el , tu harry y  
Ron por la tarde alas cinco , es que hemos de ir a londres a ..  
Antes de que Hermione contestara , Harry y Ron ya la habían agarrado por la  
túnica para que callara , pero hermione solo lesbio un codazo los dos en el  
estomago y alarieron de dolor.  
- pues claro ¡!! Aquí estaremos !!  
Salieron de la cabaña media hora después y .  
- Hermione estas loca ¿??como se te ocurre ¡!!-chilló Harry .  
Hermione lo miró y dijo :-hay harry no pasa nada ..  
-pues yo no voy con esa bestia -bramó Ron .  
-vais a ir los dos , por que yo no me quedo sola con ese demonio y s e  
acabo  
la charla , volvamos ¡!!  
Y tras decir eso Hermione y los chicos , con el rabo entre las piernas  
volvieron al castillo.  
Hermione les estuvo recordando todo el santo día , hasta en las clases que  
al día siguiente debían ir a la cabaña de su amigo el guardabosques, ala  
vez  
que coqueteaba todo el día con sus novio Víctor , cosa que ponía d mal  
humor  
a Ron y le hacia sentir un cosquilleo muy raro a Harry , algo que no le  
había pasado nunca .  
Se fueron ala cama , los chicos subieron a la habitación .  
Durante la cena , Ron era observado por Lavender todo el rato lo que le  
ponía ado y esa fue la cuestión que hiciera que Ron le confesara algo  
a  
Harry :  
-tío tengo que contarte algo .  
-Algo?? El que ¿?  
-es algo que me esta pasando y .. bueno es sobre lavender , creo que me  
gusta , o no se que me esta gustando , que .. me atrae ..- Ron s puso rojo  
ya que desde 4 año no esperaba que fuera a decir eso , de una chica que no  
era Hermione .  
-Entonces tu ya te olvidaste de Hermione no la quieres ¿?-dijo Harry con  
una  
sonrisa , que le había salido instintivamente , y no sabia porque .  
-no , harry , ya solo la veo como una amiga ,cada vez la quiero menos como  
mujer y me fijo mas en lavender , solo recordar ese beso . mes estremezco,  
me gusta Harry , creo que Lavender puede llegar a ser el gran amor d mi  
vida  
.  
  



	7. UNA REACCION EXTRAÑA

CAPÍTULO 7 - UNA REACCIÓN EXTRAÑA  
  
Harry se sintió muy contento por Ron. El chico había estado dos años colado  
por Hermione , pero esta lo había ignorado y había elegido a Víctor. Por  
suerte el beso del tren con Laveder había hecho mella en el corazón de Ron.  
Solo faltaba saber una cosa  
A Lavender le gusta Ron ¿?- Ron me alegro mucho por ti solo te falta saber  
si Lavender siente algo por ti .Ron se quedó callado y cabizbajo . - Lo  
dudo  
Harry .... ninguna chica se interesaría por mí .... además seguro que para  
Lavender ese beso fue una chiquillada ...un juego ....dudo que se lo haya  
tomado en serio ....más bien por que al igual que Parvati son chicas a las  
que les gusta jugar con los chicos ....Harry no supo que decir a su amigo .-  
.... bueno Ron yo..... solo te digo que tranquilo que te ayudaré a  
conquistarla ...ya verás ....Ron sonrió y tras darle una palmada de  
agradecimiento en la espalda , los dos amigos se fueron a la cama . Al día  
siguiente ya todos se preparaban para el gran comedor . se vestían aseaban  
....hasta que todos se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor .- Chicos  
tenemos que tener cuidado , he oido que los Slitheryn quieren vengarse a sí  
que vamos todos juntos y con mil ojos . dijo Dean Thomas mientras se  
peinaba  
. Como era habitual , Hermione era quien mandaba bajar a loa alumnos hasta  
el gran comedor , pero esa mañana se había levantado a las seis para ayudar  
a Víctor , su novio a estudiar su primer exámen . En la biblioteca: -  
Hermione ...a mi no me entra esta teoría de historia de la magia no se que  
aré en el exámen de mañana ... - No te preocupes mi amor yo esta tarde te  
ayudaré otra vez ....Víctor sonrió a Hermione . - Oh gracias .... pero en  
la  
biblioteca será imposible por que estará llena de críos ... puedo ir a tu  
sala común a las cinco y estudiamos ...Hermione se calló un momento y pensó  
que desobedecería una norma del colegio pero le dio igual .- Vale cariño ,  
después de la clase iré a la sala común te espero en la puerta de la torre  
Griffindor . Y tras decirle eso y darle un beso se fue hacia el grann  
comedor . Los compañeros de Hermione , con Harry y Ron entre ellos ya  
estaban medio desayunados cuando Hermione se sentó entre Harry y Ron . -  
Donde estabas Hermione , casi llegábamos tarde '? Hermione se puso la mano  
en la boca . - Lo siento chicos se me fue el santo al cielo , estaba con  
Víctor ayudándolo a estudiar ... Hermione se sentó y a Harry y Ron le  
sorprendió que su amiga no les volviera a dar la lata con que esa tarde  
tenían que ir a la cabaña de Hagrid .Tras el desayuno les tocaba  
transformaciones con la estricta profesora Mcgonagall que los esperaba  
irritada .Por la tardanza de una docena de Gryffindor entre ello Harry ,  
Ron  
y Hermione , la profesora Mcgonagall les quitó 5 puntos a su casa . SE oyó  
una risita familiar la de Draco que ya se había quitado la venda del  
cucharazo . Por desgracia Harry y Ron se tuivieron quesentar con Draco .  
1 Oye Potter esta tarde , he cogido el campo de quiditch para entrenarme un  
rato .Harry se enfureció .- Te dije que lo había cogido yo para que mi  
nueva  
cazadora se entrenara ... - A mi eso me da igual , voy a ir y punto . -  
Otro cuchazazo deberían darte mal nacido - gritó Ron . Draco se molestó y ,  
aprovechando que Mcgonagall había salido un momento le echó a Ron un  
hechizo  
que Ron esquibo y que fue a parar a la mesa de al lado que estaba el pobre  
Neville que acabó siendo un conejo . En ese momento llegó la profesora  
Mcgonagall que había visto casi toda la pelea .  
2 -Señor Malfoy ha intentado hechizara un compañero 50 puntos menos para  
Slitheryn , señor Potter y Weasly lleven por favor a Neville a la señora  
Pomfrey , rápido . Harry y Ron cogieron al conejo gris y fueron a la  
enfermería , allí estuvieron mucho rato , eran las cinco cuando salieron de  
allí .- Corre Ron , Son LAS CINCO Hermione ya tiene que estar en la cabaña  
de Hagrid y tiene que estar furiosa por la tardanza .  
Tras mucho correr hasta la cabaña de Hagrid , pudieron ver en la puerta a  
un  
deseperado Hagrid que dava vueltas en la puerta y los lloros y suspiros de  
agobio de Hagricito y Madame Maxim . - Hagrid que haceis todavía en  
Hogwarts  
, y HerMIONE ''? - preguntó Ron . Hagrid miró a ambos aliviado . - Menos  
mal que habeis llegado ya , vamos a llegar tarde .... entrad con Hagricito  
anda ... Hermione no ha venido .Harry y Ron se quedaron pasmados por la  
noticia y no suspieron que más preguntarla a Hagrid , ya que él y Madame  
Máxime salieron como un cohete por la cabaña dejando a Harry a Ron con el  
mismísimo diablo . - Esto es alucinante , tanto decirnos a nosotros que  
vengamos y ahora falta ella Harry donde estará '?  
Ron no recibió respuesta hasta dentro de unos 30 segundos , ya que Harry se  
estaba poniendo más rojo de lo habitual en él , le temblaban los pies y  
cerraba con fuerza los puños . - Ya se donde ha ido .... estará con su novo  
Víctor ....ya ves Ron ... nos ha plantado a nosotros y a Hagrid por estar  
con su ...novio en vez de con sus amigos ..pero me va a oir Ron te juro  
quee  
esta noche Ron . me va oir Hermiome .  
Tanta tonteria ¡!! Tanto rollo de que no vengamos tarde y falta ella , por  
que ala señorita se le olvida de veir , tanto Krum y tanta mierda ¡!!  
Ron se quedó alucinado , no pensaba que Harry se hubiera molestado tanto ,  
pero luego vio que si tenía por que estar enfadado al tener que bañar a  
Hagricito los dos solos , al recibir una docena de mordiscos cada unos ,.  
Al  
ser pataleados y al ser manchados de papilla verde .En otra parte de los  
terrenos , justamente en el campo de quiditch , Ginny Weasly estaba  
revoloteando con una quaffle para entrenarse . De repente la quaffle se le  
cayó al suelo y se la devolvió un chico rubio que acababa de llegar al  
campo  
con una lujosa escoba y con una túnica verde de Slitheryn , era Draco  
Malfoy  
. Ginny bajó hacia donde estaba malfoy para preguntarla que hacía allí . -  
Que estas haciendo aquí Malfoy , Harry me dio permiso para poder entrenarme  
yo sola .Draco le sonrió cínicamente y le contestó . - Así que tu eres , la  
nueva cazadora de Gryffindor ...vaya , vaya ...Draco la miró de arriba  
abajo  
y se detuvo a mirar la escoba . - Al menso tu escoba es una nimbus , y no  
una vieja barredora como las de tus tres hermanos... eso demuestra que tu  
eres la consentida niña pequeña de la familia no ja ja .Ginny lo miró con  
odio y le contestó . - Eso no es de tu incumbencia así que vete .Malfoy  
vaciló a Ginny . -no me voy pelirroja , además hoy no voy a entrenar...  
creo  
que me quedaré aquí viéndote entrenar ...ah y mañana vendré de nuevo  
....Ginny decidió que mejor se iría , ya que no quería que Malfoy viera la  
forma de entrenar de los de Gryffindor . Entonces cogió su escoba y sin  
despedirse de Malfoy se fue del campo . Draco se rió de ella y le silvó -  
Adiós Weasly hasta mañana jajajaja .Alas 8 de la tarde , una hora antes de  
la cena Mdame Máxime y Hagrid llegaron a casa y tras agradecer a Harry y  
Ron  
su ayuda y apenados por el comportamiento de Hermione dejaron a Harry y Ron  
irse , mientras ellos limpiaban el estropicio de sillas y ventanas rotas  
producido por Hagricito , que había nacido guerrero . Cuando salieron de la  
cabaña , a Harry se le quitó la expresión de tranquilidad y pasotismo que  
había tenido essa tarde y volvió a ponerse furioso pero ahora más que antes  
. - Vamos a la sala común Ron . Con un poco de suerte Hermione estará alli  
tras su cita con Krum y podremos cantarle las 40 .  
2 Sí vamos Harry pero no corras tranquilo que no puedo correr tanto como tu  
, Harryyyyyyy  
Harry no se equivocaba Hermione llevaba toda la tarde en la sala común  
estudiando con Víctor y se había olvidado por completo de ir a la casa de  
Hagrid .  
En esos momentos , habían hecho una pequeña pausa en el estudio y estaban  
en  
el sofá besándose apasionadamente . En ese instante el agujero de la señora  
gorda se abrió y Harry y Ron entraron en la sala común , y vieron a  
Hermione  
encima de Krum besándose .  
Ron solo abrió la boca de la sorpresa, pero a Harry le salía humo de las  
orejas y según la mirada que estaba echando a la pareja parecía que iba a  
estallar un volcán en erupción .Hermione y Víctor miraron hasta la entrada  
de la sala común y los ojos de Hermione se fijaron en los de Harry que la  
devoraban con la mirada y en ese instante a la chica le vino a la cabeza su  
cita con Hagrid .  
Víctor se percató que se abecinaba tormenta y tras despedirse de Hermione y  
Harry y Ron , a Harry desde un par dee metros de distancia ya que parecía  
un  
togre que iba a atacarlo se fue de la sala común . Hermione se levantó del  
sofa y se abrochó la medio desabrocghada túnica . Era una prefecta y se  
sentía incapaz de buscar alguna palabra adecuada en esa comprometida  
situación .  
- ostia ¡!! La cita con Hagrid ¡! - excalmó esta al ver a sus amigos y por  
decir algo delante de Harry , el cual estaba muy raro , para ella.  
Harry al final abrió la boca qu le temblaba y dejo escapar gravemente : -  
Vaya Hermione veo que has tenido una tarde muy agitada y te los has pasado  
divinamente no ¿? Hermione se intentó defender . - Perdonadme ...yo no  
entiendo como se me udo olvidar es que Víctor necesitaba mi ayuda ....Harry  
rió irónicamente , Ron se aprtó de ambos para no decir nada . - Ya  
necesitaba tu ayuda para vaciar las tuberías no ...por queeso no era  
estudiar  
.Hermione abrió la boca de par en par . - Harry bno seas grosero ...Víctor  
y  
yo no hemos hecho nunca nada .....no se por que te enfadas ....  
- Por que os hemos interrumpido , no sabes l oque m ehas parecido ... una  
....y si tengo por que enfadarme y tu tambíen deverías Ron hemos estado  
toda  
la tarde cuidando a ese diablo , hemos quedado fatal con Hagrid y Madame  
Máxime y tu de mientras estabas revolcándote como una cualquiera con ese  
tío  
¡! La última frase la dijo chillando y casi tirando el sofá se dirigió  
hacia  
su habitación y Ron mirando a Hermione con cara de que decepción se fue  
con  
Harry .  
Hermione s epuso en medio para tratar de detener a Harry y escusarse pero  
Harry la derribó .  
- Harry esperame ¡!! No te pongas así ¡!! No es apara tanto , le pude pasar  
a cualquiera ¡!!  
- Que te quites ¡!! , apártate , tu y yo no tene4mos nada de que hablar  
¡!!-chilló este.  
Hermione le dejó pasar , Ron se disposo a parary Hermione le dijo :  
- Ron tu .también .  
- Ron la miró y le dijo en flojito .- te has apasado un poco , pero se  
arreglará tranquila , ya hablaremoa mañana cuando las cosas se hayan  
calmado  
.  
Hermione se quedó destrozada en medio de la sala común siendo observada por  
algunos alumnos de Gryffindor que se asomaban curiosos por los gritos de  
harry . Hermione se sintió culpable y mal por que por una tontería se había  
peleado con Harry , su amigo , conel que nunca se había peleado , él que  
nunca le había levantado el tono de voz .  
  



	8. UN POQUITO DE AMOR

CAPITULO 8 - UN POQUITO DE AMOR  
  
Esa noche en la sala común de gryffindor no hubo diversión . Tanto Harry ,  
  
como Hermione no estaban con ganas de cenar tras la pelea que habían tenido  
  
. Ron se quedó con Harry en la habitación , como era normal él defendía a  
  
Harry . - Hermione semerecía que le cantaras las cuarenta Harry estaba muy  
  
pesada todo el día Víctor , Víctor , y lo de esta tarde ha sido la gota que  
  
ha colmado el vaso . Harry no decía nada , seguía muy enfadado y para no  
  
gritar había hundido sus narices en el aburrido libre de pociones . Se  
  
fueron a dormir muy rápido , ya que había sido agotante cuidar de Hagricito  
  
durante horas . Harry tardó en dormirse ya que los ronquidos de Ron , y el  
  
recuerdo de el acto de Hermione no lo dejaban dormir . Al día siguiente ,  
  
cuando todos estaban preparándose para ir al gran comedor , Ginny se acercó  
  
a Harry . - Harry ayer Malfoy no me dejó entrenar así que hoy estaré en el  
  
campo me das permiso . Harry le contestó sin mirarla a la cara . - Haz lo  
  
que quieras Ginny -dijo Harry sin ganas de hablar a Ginny . Ginny siguió  
  
preguntándoles para entablar conversación con Harry y Ron . - y ahora cuando  
  
desayunemos que os toca ¿'?Ron bufó queriendo llamar pesada a ginny . -  
  
Encantamientos -dijo Harry sin ganas de contestar .- y donde esta Hermione  
  
que esta haciendo Harry ¿?Harry levantó la cabeza de sus zapatos que estaba  
  
abrochando y contestó a Ginny bruscamente : - Acaso tengo en la cara el  
  
horario de Hermione ¿? - contestó Harry friamente a Ginny . Ginny se molestó  
  
y se fue enfadada .  
  
- Eh tío , no hacía falta que contestaras así a mi hermana -dijo Ron Molesto  
  
con Harry . - Perdón . contestó este simplemente y cogiendo los libros se  
  
dirigió al gran comedor Ron lo siguió . - Ey ... no vais a esperar a que  
  
Hermione que es la prefecta nos de permiso par bajar -Preguntó Lavender a  
  
Ron y Harry que estaban en el retrato de la dama gorda . Harry hizo que no  
  
escuchaba y Ron ado se giró y le dijo : - Bo ... es que Hjarry esta  
  
enfadado con ella ... tartamudeó Ron mientras seguía a Harry . Tras dejar la  
  
sala común Ron LE DIJO . - Harry no corras , podríamos habernos quedado no  
  
.. como me voy a ligar a Lavender si ella ve que no somos educados y  
  
esperamos a Hermione . Harry se giró y lo miró con una cara que decía : - Si  
  
quieres te piras .Ron cogió el mensaje y dijo - ok pero veo que te ha  
  
afectado esto mucho y tampoco era para tanto . Cuando estaban llegando al  
  
gran comedor Cho Chang se dirigió hacia Harry para hablar con él , pero este  
  
ni la miró y la apartó descortesmente dejando a Cho alucinada . Ron se  
  
acercó rapidamente a ella y le dijo : - Perdónalo Cho ... es que tiene un  
  
mal día ...- Ya veo dijo Cho mirando a Harry que andaba enfurruñado , y se  
  
fue a su mesa de Ravenclaw . Ron se sentó con Harry que no hablaba ni a él ,  
  
y temió tempestad al ver que por una parte Malfoy señalaba a Harry se reía  
  
con sus compañeros y por la puerta empezaban a entrar alumnos de sesto con  
  
Hermione entre ello vestida de prefecta .Harry miró a Malfoy y le dijo a Ron  
  
. - que al imbecil de Malfoy no se le ocurra venir hoy a tocarme la s  
  
narices o lo lamentará. En ese momento hermione llegó a la mesa de  
  
Gryffindor aparentando estar contenta , como si no hubiera pasado nada y en  
  
son de paz . Hermione se dispusó a dar un beso de buenos deía a sus amigos  
  
Ron y Harry . Hermione dio dos besos a Ron , y luego se acercó a dar dos  
  
besos a harry , pero este le apartó la cara . Hermione se quedó seria y  
  
comprendió que harry seguía enfadado . La chicsa se sentó como siempre entre  
  
el y Ron y quiso proponer un tema de conversación . - Eh hace un bonito día  
  
chicos , podríamos ir alos terrenos y tomar el sol un poco tras las clases  
  
que os parece . Ron ligeramente asintió , pero la respuesta que a Hermione  
  
le interesaba no la oyó harry no la miraba . - Harry dice hermione si te vas  
  
a venir '? Preguntó Ron , al ver que Harry no tenía la intención de hablar a  
  
Hermione y mucho menos de hacer las paces . Harry miró a Ron que estaba al  
  
otro ladop de Hermione y ni siquiera la miró aella . - Ron dile a la  
  
prefecta esta que no pienso ir a ningún lado con ella .-contestó Harry y  
  
entonces aprtó su silla de la de Hermione . Ron se quedó callado al igual  
  
que algunos gryffindors que habían oido todo . Ron pensó que Harry ya se  
  
había pasado , y miró a Hermione . Sus ojos se estaban empañando de lágrimas  
  
y le brillaban y Ginny que estaba enfrente suya le pasó un pañuelo . Tras  
  
mirar a Harry con cara de estar arrepentida se levantó para irse . - Bueno  
  
Ron .... nos vemos en clase de encantamientos entonces ... adiós ...- dijo  
  
hermione secándose los ojos y abandonando el lugar . Víctor se le acercó  
  
para besarla como todos los días y Hermione lo evitó diciéndole que no era  
  
el momento . Cuando Harry , Ron y los gemelos se dierigían al 4 piso Ron le  
  
dijoa Harry . - Harry te has pasado con hermione tío , ella se veía  
  
arrepentida por lo de ayer .Harry estaba cabezota - Pues yo no quiero  
  
disculparla , Víctor , Víctor y más Víctor ... tenía que quedar con nosotros  
  
y ayudar a Hagrid y en vez de eso se fue con Víctor . Los gemelos que  
  
siempre bromeaban hicieron una gracia que no sentó bien a Harry . - Harry  
  
tío , no te enfades con Hermione . Por que el que no te conozca y sepa que a  
  
ti te mola Cho Chang podría pensar que te ha dado un ataque de celos  
  
....Harry se giró a mirar a George y le gritó . - Anda ya estás loco ¡!se  
  
metió en la clase y allí estaba el profesor y Hermione . Harry y Ron se  
  
sentaron lo más alejados posibles de Hermioine cosa de la que la joven se  
  
percató . Por suerte esa clase la hacían con los de Ravenclawy no estabA  
  
Malfoy para molestar . A l acabar la clase una amiga de 6 de Cho le dio a  
  
Harry una nota de esta . - Potter , te espero esta noche después de la cena  
  
en la sala de trofeos . Cho Chang  
  
irás ¿'? Preguntó Ron a harry . - Pues claro Ron -contestó harry  
  
levantáNDOSE PARA IR AL A BIBLIOTECA , rON lo siguió . Hermione se sintió  
  
muy mal y decidio que sería correcto ir a la cabaña de Hagrid a disculparse  
  
con el matrimonio de gigantes . Al llegar allí , Hagrid le abrió y la invitó  
  
a pasar . Hermione se puso a llorar delante de hagrid y Madame Máxime . - Lo  
  
siento mucho , fui una irresponsable .... yo lo siento en serio ... juro que  
  
nunca volverá a ocurrir ...-Hagrid y Madame Máxime que podían haber dormido  
  
a hagricito afortunadamente abrazron a la chica . - Vamos HerminE , Un error  
  
lo tiene cualquiera ...- Es cierto lo que dice Hagrid Hermione , ya tq  
  
quedarás otro día con Hagricito . Y si quieres me puedes ayudar ahora a  
  
limpiar vale ¿? Hermione asintió con la cabeza y sonrió timidamente .En los  
  
terrenos de Hogwarts Ginny estaba entenando de nuevo haciendo piruetas y con  
  
la quaffle en la mano cuando otra escoba surgió en el aire . - Hola de  
  
nuevo Weasly retoño , otra vez aquí solita ¿?  
  
Ginny voló hacia él . - Malfoy por que no compras un bosque y te pierdes en  
  
él . Malfoy pareció disfrutar del vacile de Ginny y le dijo : - Eso es lo  
  
que querrías tú pero tus padres no pueden pagarlo . Ginny se puso muy roja  
  
como su pelo y gritó a Malfoy : - Mira listillo te reto un duelo escobas  
  
haber quein se recorre el campo de quiditch antes .... entonces podrás  
  
comprobar que aunque mi escoba no sea tan cara como la tuya yo tengo calidad  
  
. Draco se rió y presintiendo diversión aceptó el duelo . Ambos salieron  
  
disparados hacia los terrenos , Ginny estaba adelantando a Malfoy , pero con  
  
gran claridad Malfoy la ganaba . Ginny orgullosa corrió con todas sus  
  
fuerzas , sin pensar en que al tener tan poca práctica podrñia perder el  
  
control de la escoa y eso pasó . La escoba de Ginny empezó a descender en  
  
picado al suelo . La joven estaba asustada . - Socorro que me matoooooooo  
  
.Pero Malfoy hizo algo que nunca nadie habría esperadop que él hiciera por  
  
un GryFFINDOR y menos por la hermana de uno de sus peores enemigos , Ronald  
  
Weasly . Malfoy había cogido a Ginny al vuelo antes que la joven se matara .  
  
Poco a poco Malfoy descendía , tenía a Ginny agarrada de la cintura y sius  
  
rostros se habían acercado más de lo habitual . Malfoy se quedó mirándola ,  
  
a él también le había impactado el accidente y ni siquiera se atrevió a  
  
decirle : - Torpe .o algo similar . - Un poco más y te matas -Dijo  
  
cortésmente a Ginny que al ver lo cerca que se encontraba de Malfoy se  
  
separó de él . No sabía que decirle . - ...Yo -Y-YO bueno gracias , yo me  
  
voy .dijo Ginny aún roja , cogió su medio rota escoba y se fue corriendo  
  
hacia el castillo . En esos momentos alguien picó en la cabaña de Hagrid , y  
  
Hermione que aún estaba en casa de estos abrió y por primera vez en el día  
  
Hermione pudo mirar a la cara a Harry y este al ver a Hermione se sorprendió  
  
y dejo pasar a Ron primero .Hermione se giró y fue a la mesa a sentarse . La  
  
entrada de Ron y Harry a la casa despertó a Hagricito y Hagrid y Madame  
  
Máxime fueron a la cuna . El niño se ponía de muy mal humosr cuando lo  
  
despertaban y encima cuando iban a bañarlo como en esa ocasión . - Ron ven y  
  
llena la palangana para el niño -ordenó Hagroid . percatándose de los  
  
problemas personales de Harry y Hermione . Ron lo obedeció y Harry y  
  
Hermione se quedaron solos en el comedor . Hermione miraba hacia abajo y se  
  
preguntaba como hacer para hablar a Harry y este miraba a la ventana para no  
  
mirar en frente suyo donde estaba Hermione . Armada de valor Hermione se  
  
levantó y fua hacia Harry .- Harry ... yo ... te pido perdón...anda acepta  
  
mis disculpas ... yo ya se las he pedido a Hagrid y a Madame Máxime y me las  
  
han aceptado ..ahora faltas tú ... yo me arrepinto en serio . Al final Harry  
  
se giró y mirándola a la cara le dijo : - Ya no res solo eso Hermione ... es  
  
por Víctor ...siempre estás pendiente de él y no de nosotros y encima  
  
estabas besándote con él ...Las razones de enfado de Harry les sentó mal  
  
ahora a esta y la chica se levantó de la mesa y chilló : - Vosotros sois mis  
  
amigos Harry y Víctor es mi novio ... Si te enfadas por eso es una chorrada  
  
además por que tendría que molestarte que me bese con él .Harry se quedó  
  
callado y le volvió a giara la cara . - Harry eres increíble , nunca pensé  
  
que te fueras a enfadar por semejante cosa .... ahgssssss.Ytras decir eso  
  
Hermione cogió sus libros y se fue dando un portazo y mirando a Harry con  
  
severidad .Ron al oir el portazo bajó a ver si se habían matado - Se ha ido  
  
Harry ¿? He bajado aver si es que a ti también te había tirado algo en la  
  
cabeza ... o tu claro ... donde ha ido '? Harry se levantó de la silla . -  
  
Pues supongo que a darse el lote con Krum por ahí .... vamonos que he  
  
quedado con Cho . Harry y Ron se fueron de la cabaña y Ron lo acompañó hasta  
  
la sala de trofeos , por el camino vieron a Hermione que iba cargada con un  
  
montón de libros hacía la sala común . - Bueno harry , aquí te dejo ... y  
  
como has visto Hernione viene de la biblioteca no de darse el lote exagerado  
  
.. bueno me voy con ella para arriaba buena suerte ...Tras despedirse de  
  
harry , Ron alcanzó a Hermione por la escalera y partieron a la sala común.  
  
Harry entró en la sala de trofeos allí estaba Cho y al verlo se abalanzó  
  
sobre él y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios que dejó a Harry sorprendido  
  
y Pringado de pintalabios . - Y eso ... tu no estabas enrollada con uno de  
  
Ravenclaw ....?- preguntó harry sorprendido .Cho sonrió tras besarlo y tras  
  
su eacción y contestó : -Me aburrí de él , es un soso ...me he dado cuenta  
  
que ami me interesa otro chico .Harry que no imaginaba quien era le preguntó  
  
: - A sí quien ''? Cho sonrió de nuevo y cogió a Harry de los hombros  
  
apoyándose sensualmente . - No te lo imaginas Potter .... que inocente eres  
  
no ... bien pues te lo voy a decir ... tú ... me gustas y quiero ser tu  
  
novia ,.....  
  
CONTINUARA ... 


	9. ENFRENTADOS

CAPÍTULO 9 - ENFRENTADOS  
  
Harry se levantó del sofá de la sala común , como si se hubiera puesto un  
cohete en el sofá .- Ron , no digas majaderias ... como voy a estar  
enamorado de Hermione .... ella es olo una amiga .. mi mejor amiga y lo  
únicoi que siento por ella es cariño de hermano y nada más .Ron se  
decepcionó por que Harry no había contestado lo que él creía estar seguro .-  
Anda ya Harry ... puespara quererla como hermana, si que te tomas apecho  
su  
relación con Víctor no .... Harry anda ...Pero Harry seguía en sus treces .  
- Que no Ron , a mi me mola Cho y tu lo sabes bien ¡1 .- Y entonces por que  
la rechazaste si pudiste salir con ella eh ... ahora te callas eh pillín  
... pue que te gusta Harry no hay más vuelta de hoja . Harry se dirigió  
hacia la escalera acelerado diciendo : - Hay Ron , no me puedo creer que al  
igual que Fred y George se te haya metido en la cabeza , la ridícula idea  
de  
que me gusta Hermione ... eres ... oh ... me voy a la cama .Harry se fue  
ala  
cama , dejando a Ron riéndose y hablando solo , repitiendo una docena de  
veces . - A Harry , le gusta Hermioe , a Harry le gusta Hermione .....Y se  
fue también a dormir .  
Al día siguiente en el gran comedor , Harry recivió una carta de Sirius que  
estaba en un pais tropical y que le confirmaba que podría venirse tras  
acabar el verano a vivir con él . Harry se puso feliz . Hermione llegó al  
gran comedor con Lavender y se sentaron las dos en la mesa . Hermione Se  
sentó entre Harry y Ron . - Hermione por que has tardado tanto en llegar  
-Preguntó Harry a Hermione muy interesado mientras se untaba la mantequilla  
en la tostada .- Pues he tenido que ir con Víctor a la biblioteca a buscar  
un libro de hechizos rústicos de su país .-Dijo Hermione . - Ah vale  
....dijo harry , huntando la mantequilla en la manga de Ron , más que en su  
tostada . Harry siguió interrogándola . - Víctor , es un buen novio  
Hermione  
¿? Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta y miró a Ron , para ver que cara  
ponía . Ron le puso cara de que el tampoco tenía ni idea de que mosca le  
había picado a Harry .- Pues sí , es un buen novio , muy cariñoso y fiel  
con  
migo .Harry siguió preguntando .- ....y , besa bien , te gustan sus besos  
''? Hermione sequedó petrificada , esa pregunta ya si que no se la esperaba  
y contestó .- Bueno sí .. no besa nada mal .. la verdad ... pero Harry a  
que  
vienen esas preguntas ¿? Harry la miró sosteniendo el cuchillo atravesado  
en  
el mantel que había acabado magrullado y contestó . - Por nada , no tiene  
importancia , por cierto Sirius me ha escrito .Tras dejar leer a Hermione  
la  
carta de Sirius se dirigieron a ir hasta la clase de pociones con el  
profesor Severus Snape .Al llegar a la clase de Snape situada en las  
mazmorras , Snape los miró con mala cara . Esa clase iba ser ,muy aburrida  
,  
además que hicieron nada más entrar un exámen sorpresa de preparación de  
poción herbobitarizante . Hermione fue la primera en que tuvo que hacer la  
poción y la hizo perfecta como siempre . Pero Snape , que tenía una gran  
mania a todo alumno que no fuera de su casa - Señorita Hermione Granger  
esta  
poción está demasiada espesa así que está suspendida .dijo Snape removiendo  
la cacerola de Hermione . Todos se quedaron alucinados sobretodo Hermione .  
Como iba a suspender Hermione un exámen . Todos comprendieron entonces que  
Snape había cumplido la injusticia más grande del mundo . - Pero profesor ,  
yo ... no ... la poción edsta bien ... - dijop Hermione casi llorando . -  
No  
Señorita Grnager y encima por protestar la castigaré una semana sin recreo  
.  
Pero entonces los gryffindors se levantaron del tirón al ver que Hermione  
se  
hundió en lágrimas .- Eres un injusto Severus ¡! Chilló Harry y junto a l  
,  
Neville Parvati , Ron , lavender y compañía chillaron :: -Injusticia  
,injusticia ....  
Lo único que consiguieron es que Snape hechara por los sulos la poción de  
Hermione y los Slitheryn se rieran ya que no pararon de chillar injusticia  
y  
no le dejaron acabar la clase . Snape que vio que no iban a poder continuar  
dejo : - Vosotros ganaiis , estabien , señorita Granger está aprobada con  
un  
5 .Hermione se fua hacia su sitio , aunque kla había aprobado su poción no  
mercia un 5 sino matrícula de honor y la joven se hundió en los brazos de  
Harry y Ron para llorar . - Silencio , si llora le quitaré 50 puntos a tu  
casa Granger y tu Potter te arrepantirás de sabotearme la clase ....Dijo  
Snape volviéndose a girar y copiando unas difíciles fórmulas en la pizarra  
.  
Draco miró hacia Harry , Ron Y hermione y se burló de ellos . y Ron le hizo  
un corte de manga que este le devolvió .El resto de clase de pociones , fue  
tranquila y aburrida . Pero Harry y Ron se la pasaron hablando mientras  
Hermione que seguía disgustada se esforzaba más que nunca en escuchar a  
Snape , era la única ya que hasta los alumnos de la cas de Snape , como  
Draco Malfoy se habían quedado dormidos del aburrimiento . Draco inclusó  
hechó algún que otro ronquido pero como era el preferido de Snape , este no  
le hechó bronca . - Mira Ron , lo ves si huviera sido yo el que me hubiera  
dormido abría quitado 50 puntos a Gryffindor . - informó Harry a Ron . El  
pelirrojo miró a Snape y a un dormido Draco con cara de asco . - Lo se ,los  
Slitheryn dan asco yo nunca me hablaría con ellos ... son tan prepotentes  
sobre todo Malfoy .  
Para alegría de todos Pociones se acabó y a segundo hora les tocaba Cuidado  
de criaturas mágicas , tambíeén con los Slitheryn que era la parte mala .  
Mientras todos trabajaban con una especie de conejos enanos rojo ,  
Hagrid se acercó a Harry , Ron y Hermione que estaban con uno muy feo  
cuidándolo .- Chicos os tengo que pedir un fabor ¿'? dijo Hagrid con car de  
pena . - Sí , HAGRID NOS PODEMOS QUEDAR CON Hagricito , tranquilo - dijo  
Harry a Hagrid . - De verdad oh gracias chicos será poco rato para que bno  
os de problemas . - Hagricito problemas ''? dijo Ron sarcástcamente que va  
con lo buen niño que es Hagricito . - Tranquilo Hagrid iremos a ayudarte  
-dijo También Hermione , que miró a Harry . - No me mires así Harry que  
esta vez si voy a ir -Dijo Hermione roja , al acordarse de lo del viernes  
.Harry se rio de ella y dijo : - Eso espero . Después de la clase de  
cuidado  
de criaturas mágicas , Harry y Ron se fueron al campo de quiditch por que  
hoy se jugaba el primer partido del año contra Ravenclaw con sue ntrenadora  
Cho chang . En los vestuarios , Harry que era el capitán dava las últimas  
ordenes de estrategia al equipo , Ron de mientras animaba a su hermana  
Ginny  
por que ese era su primer partido realizado y temía hacerlo mal . Al final  
todos salieron al campo y los entrenadores Harry y Cho se dieron la mano ,  
Cho estaba resentida por el plantón de HARRY . - te voy a ganar harry .-  
Dijo  
Cho .  
Harry sonrió y le contestó . - Más quisieras monada ....La sñora Hooch tocó  
el silvato y los jugadores volaron por los aires . El partido se desarrolló  
como era normal con mucha ventaja para los de Gryffindor , Ginny aunque era  
nueva cazadora se había entrenado mucho y metió la quaffle tres veces  
seguidas . Cuando Ginny pasó por las gradas del publico un chico de verde  
le  
lanzó un silvido , y Ginny reconoció el pelo platino de Malfoy que le  
había silvado a ella . harry buscaba como loco la snitch , cunado de  
repente  
se quedó mirnado a las gradas . Allí en las gradas estaba Hermioine mirándo  
el partido y en ese momento su novio víctor se acercaba a ella y la cogió  
por la cintura , se estaban riendo juntos y Harry quiso morirse de la rabia  
cuando Víctor la cogió del culo haciendo gracia , pero un grito lo  
deconcertó . - Harry la bludger , Era angelina , una cazadora .Por suerte  
George estaba cerca y la pudo alejar de HARRY . Por culpa de Krum , Harry  
había perdido de vista la snitch cundo Ron le gritó . - Harry , deja de  
mirar a Hermione y sigue a Cho queestá apunto de coger la snitch .Gracias a  
Ron , y muerto de la vergüenza por el comentario Harry consiguió alcanzar a  
Cho antes de que esta cogiera la snitch y Gryffindor gan´ço el partido .  
170  
- 30 .  
Todos aplaudian y silvaban a los de Gryffindor . AL llegar al suelo , todos  
los gryffindors se dieron la mano . Hermione y Hagrid que estaban en las  
gradas corrieron a felicitarles . - Muy bien Ginny , muy bien Ron y tu como  
siempre harry imparable .-Dijo Hagrid dando una palmada a Harry en la  
espalda . - Harry lo has hecho geniel -Le dijó hermione . Harry estuvo  
apunto de poner mala cara a Hermione , por que por culpa suya y Víctor casi  
Cho había conseguido atrapar la snitch , pero no quiso pelearse con  
Hermione  
así que le puso buena cara y aceptó con gratitud el abrazo que Hermione le  
dedicó. Todos empezaron a ir saliendo del estadio para irse a duchar y  
camino de la ducha , hary miró a Cho que lo miró resentida ya que creía que  
Harry la iba a dejar ganar . Empezaron a salir de las duchas , per Ginny  
salió la última ya que Angelina y Katie no quisieron esperrla y Ginny salió  
del estadio de quiditch ya casi de noche . Cuando estava saliendo del campo  
alguien le siseo y la chica segiró , era Draco . - Malfoy que haces aquí  
¿''??- Preguntó una sorprendida Ginny . - llámame mejor Draco te parece ,  
al  
igual que yo a ti te llamo Ginny . - Que haces aquí solo Draco , estás  
esperando a alguien .?Draco sonrió picaramente y cogio a Ginny de la  
barbilla . - Has acertado te espero a ti .Ginny se puso roja y tartamudeó .-  
A mi ¿? Y para que ¿?  
Draco se reía la ver que Ginny se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y roja . -  
Has  
jugado muy bien en el partido , eres una gran cazadora . Si te hubieras  
caido creo que Potter no te habría rescatado eh '? Ginny se puso triste ,  
Draco le había recordado que Harry nunca la querría . - Pero yo si que te  
volvería a salvar sabes ... y no es eso lo único que aría ... si no  
también  
haría esto ....Y tras acercar el rostro pálido a la cara de Ginny le regaló  
a la pelirroja un largo y sorprendente beso en los labios que Ginny no  
rechazó y que siguió durante minutos . Harry y Ron ya vestidos y limpios  
tras el partido se hayaban en la biblioteca . - Ron y Hermione ''? ha  
vuelto  
a desaparecer ¿? Ron miró haber si Hermione estaba en la biblioteca y al  
comprobar su ausencia dijo : - Se ha desaparecido de nuevo .. pero no  
pongas esa car que no tiene que estar por narices con Krum .... Harry le  
contestó : - Yo no he dicho nada .dijo Harry al vere la car de Ron . -  
Harry  
, Harry lo celos te pierden hijo ...ah mira lo encontré ¡! Harry miró el  
libro azul maribno que sostenía Ron . - Que es eso ''? - es un filtro de  
amor . Lo voy a usar para conquistar a Lavender .Harry se rio y tras coger  
su mochila le dijo a Ron : - Estás fatal tío , bueno me voy a la sala común  
. Ron se enfadó . - Eps mira quien habla ja ja ja el celosito de turno .  
Harry se fue a la sala común y al llegar allí Ginny estaba subiendo en ese  
momento las escaleras hasta la habitación saltando y cantando y Harry creyó  
que le faltaba un tornillo , como a Ron . En ese momento se abrió la puerta  
de la dama gorda y aparció Hermione cogida de la mano de Víctor Krum y  
riendo juntos , este la besaba en el cuello . Harry al verlo se quedó  
mirándolos cruzado de brazos , mientras sentía que iba a estallar de los  
celos . - Hola Harry , dijo Hermione cortada al ver a HARRY y separándose  
de Víctor .- Otra vez Hermione , ya estabas trayendo a Víctor de nuevo a la  
sala común -Dijo Harry muerto de rabia - si quieres acostarte con él , por  
que no lo haces en las mazmorras y no aquí .-chilló Harry .Hermione no supo  
como reaccionar y le fue de perlas que unos de 1 se pelaran ennlos  
dormitorios por que así eviataba la disputa . Harry y Víctor se quedaroan a  
solas y Krum se acercó a harry y le gritó : -Potter , me he dado cuenta de  
que a ti te mola Hermione así que te advierto que no te acerques a ella  
.harry super mosqueado estuvo apunto de pegara Krum . - Mira imbecil ,  
niñato yo a Hermione le hablñaré cuando me de la gana por que esmi amiga  
.Krum se rio . - Si ya lo que a ti te gustaría es revolcarte con ella , no  
disimules , pero no lo vas a lograr por que Hermione es mia .Harry no pudo  
aguantar más y cogió de la túnica a Krum - Vete de aquí victor lárgate o te  
mato -dijo Chillando Harry . Hermione bajó en ese momento de la haitación .-  
Ya basta , que pasa Harry ,. No os peleis .Víctor se fua de la sala  
malhuimorado sin despedirse de Hermione . Esta enfadada por que su novio ,  
se había molestado se dirigió a harry enfadada . - Por que te has puesto  
así  
con Víctor , el es mi novio harry no entiendo por que te pones así ¡!harry  
estaba rojo de ira . - Es un imbecil solo quiere acostarse contigo . - Si  
es  
eso lo que quiere eso no te importa .... al final voy a crrer que te  
enfadas  
así por que ....Hermione se calló de pronto y se contuvo lo que quería dcir  
. Entonces Harry quiso saber como acababa la frase - Que ... dilo ... haber  
si has acertado ... que yo que ...Hermione se puso muy nerviosa , harry se  
había quitado las gafas y sus ojos se le sslían de las órbitas , su aliento  
le rozaba de cercaa  
1 Pues que .... que estas celoso por que te gusto .Harry la miró y no puydo  
evitar reirse .-Lo has adivinado , es verdad me gustas .Y tras confesárselo  
la agarró por la cintura y la empezó a besar salvaje y apasionadamente .  
  
CONTINUARÁ ... 


	10. EN LA SALA DE GRYFFINDOR

CAPÍTULO 10 - En la sala de gryffindor  
  
En la sala común estaba habiendo una gran oleada de pasión descontrolada ,  
producida por los celos que son traicioneros . Harry Potter , un chico de  
sexto año estaba besando salvajemente a su amiga de la infancia Hermione  
Granger en la sala común de su casa . Harry le había acabado de confesar a  
Hermione su amor y selló su declaración con un fogoso beso producido por  
los  
celos que duró más de dos minutos y que fua tan largo que una docena de  
curiosos que habían oido la pelea de Harry y Víctor se asomaran a mirar y  
rieran en bajito al ver que una prefecta se estaba dando el lote . Para  
mayor comodidad Harry apretó a Hermione contra la pared de la sala , así  
podría besarla más comodamente y permitir que no se escapara .La joven en  
su  
lugar no había tenido interés en dejar ese beso , a medias y acariciaba el  
pelo alborotado de este . En ese momento , Ron que venía de la biblioteca  
de  
buscar un filtro amoroso adecuado y sencillo , para enamorar a Lavender se  
quedó sorprendido al contemplar la escena . Sus dos mejores amigos ,  
estaban  
contra la pared sobándose , y besándose y no se les veía la mínima  
intención  
de parar . Ron se cruzó de brazos y decidió quedárselos mirando , como si  
de  
una película se tratara y se reía para él , pensando . - Lo ves ... no me  
equivocaba A Harry le gusta Hermione , pero el beso este se está alargando  
no ... cuanta pasión ... será mejor que le de fin antes que alguien más se  
de cuenta .Ron se acercó poco a poco a la pareja que estaba tan a su aire  
que ni se había percatado que Ron estaba allí y le dio a Harry unas  
palmaditas en la espalda . - Ey Harry ya está hijo que te la vas a comer  
....Harry dio un vote , y Hermione también . Hermione estaba muy confusa y  
tras ponerse una mano en la cabeza , pensando - Que me ha podido pasar  
Miró a Harry con el que había pasado unos minutos muy apasionados y se fue  
corriendo a su habitación , con cara de ser una pecadora de lo peor . Harry  
, miró a Ron con sorpresa aún con la boca llena de pintalabios rosa de  
Hermione en los labios y toda la cobertura de la boca . - Ron que oportuno  
eres ... tío ...Dijo Harry malhumorado .Ron no pudo evitar reirse . - Pues  
menos mal que no te gustaba y solo era una amiga , como una hermana para ti  
... si te hubiera gustado entonces que hubieras hecho .. te la tiras ...  
joer...Dijo Ron burlón y riéndose triunfante . - No es que ....Ron le mandó  
callar . - No pongas escusa casanova ya no lo ocultes más .... ahora  
explicamé que ha pasado para que le hayas dado a Hermione tremendo morreo  
.Harry se limpió los restos de pintalabios y se puso las gafas de nuevo ,  
intentando evadir el tema . - Discutí con Krum por Hermione , fijaté que  
Hermione lo ha vuelto a traer aquí a la sala común y lo he hechado ...  
después he discutido con Hermione y ... hemos acabado besándonos ... no hay  
más ....Ron seguía con una sonrisa de par en par y en ese momento  
aparecieron de la habitación Fred y George , Fred iba con una peluca morena  
imitando a Harry y con gafas y George se había puesto la antigua capa de  
prefecta de Penélope Clearwater y una peluca castaña y enmuruñada para  
imitar a Hermione . - Hermione no beses a Krum -interpretaba Fred .-Yo beso  
a quien quiero -interpretaba George con una voz aguda y chillona que  
correspondía Hermione . - Te quiero mi amor - chilló Fred abalanzándose  
hacia George para hacer que se iban a besar , pero con las risas a George  
se  
le cayó la peluca y Harry irritado y cortado se la lanzó en la cara y se  
fua  
a su habitació mientras los gemelos reían por los suelos . - Estais locos  
los tres dejadme empaz . - Harry espérame que te acompaño .- chilló Ron  
siguiéndole y evitando seguir riendo , mientras Fred y George seguían con  
su  
teatro de amor . En el cuarto Harry se hechó en la cama y se quitó la  
túnica  
para quedarse con el torso al descubierto , Ron sacó el libro azul y se lo  
enseñó . - Harry mira este es el hechizo que voy a HaCER SERVIR . Harry  
miró  
el libro y vio la receta para prepararlo que decía . - Para efectuar este  
filtro amoroso necesitaras unas gotas de sangre de la persona que deseas  
conquistar y unas lágrimas tuyas . Lo mezclarás y lo meterás en un alimento  
o bebida y deberéis beberlo tu y la otra persona a la vez .Harry lo acabó  
de  
leer y le dijo a Ron . - Pero Ron , no sería mejor que trataras de  
conquistarla con tus propios métodos con tu carácter .... no se ....Ron lo  
miró querindo decir que no . - Harry , si no lo hago este año también iré  
solo al baile de navidad , y si hago este filtro y se lo doy a Lavender  
podré ir con ella a el baile .Harry le dijo que hiciera lo que creyera y  
Ron  
se fua a dormir. Él no pudo dormir , Estaba pensando en Hermione , no se la  
podía sacar de la cabeza de ese beso que le había dado fruto de sus celos y  
tras mucho pensar y pensar Harry se convenció de lo que le había estado  
repitiendo Ron tantas veces ... - Ahora ya estoy completamente seguro ...  
la  
quiero ... amo a Hermione ......Y tras repetírselo una docena de veces  
Harry  
se quedó dormido , mientras se imaginaba dentro de su cabeza el rostro de  
su  
amiga , que para él , era el rostro más bonito que había visto en una mujer  
.  
Un nuevo día amaneció en Hogwarts , pero los gryffindors no se imaginaban  
que ese día no iba a ser muy bonito para ellos . Todos bajaron al gran  
comedor como todos los días para el desayuno . Harry estaba ojeroso de  
tanto  
pensar y poco dormir . Se habia sentado con Ron en la mesa , cuando  
apareció  
en la mesa Hermione , con su túnica de prefecta y con la luminosa placa .  
Estaba seria y llevaba los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado . Dijo un  
hola  
muy frío a Harry y Ron y se sentó . Harry se la quedó observando  
detenidamente mientras Hermione se ponía azucar a la leche , y miraba su  
taza . Hermione le devolvió la mirada al sentirse observada y le dijo a  
Harry con timidez . - Me estás intimidando Harry no me mires así ....dijo  
roja Hermione , ahora que sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia ella  
Hermione se sonrojaba al ser observada por Harry , sobretodo si se  
acordaba  
del beso que se habían dado . - Lo siento , no puedo evitarlo , estás tan  
guapa hoy ....dijo Harry . Fred y George volvieron a bromear , pero esta  
vez  
delante de Hermione y Harry le lanzó una tostada que Fred esquivó con  
facilidad . Entre broma y broma , se izo el silencio en el gran comedor  
cuando Severusn Snape entró muy nervioso hacia la mesa de Dumbledore y le  
contaba en bajito algo en el oido . Dumbledore se levantó y mando callar  
para dar una noticia . - Alumnos de Hogwarst hay algo que he de comunicar .  
En las mazmorras de Slitheryn han entrado una plaga de Hinkypunks que están  
destrozando todo .Los murmullos de los alumnos sobretodo de los Slitheryn  
sonaron en el gran comedor y harry , Ron y Hermione pudieron ver la cara de  
temor de Malfoy que temió por todas sus pertenencia tan caras y valiosas  
que  
su padre Lucius MaLFOY le mandaba día a día en el correo . - Que se joda el  
presumido ese ja ja - dijo Ron contento , Harry también se río y Malfoy que  
los vio burlarse les frunció el ceño y los llamó idiotas , según Harry le  
leyói en loas labios . Todos los Gryffindors se burlaron , menos Ginny que  
en vez de reirse se compadeció de la desgracia del pobre Draco . Dumbledore  
volvió a mandar callar y dijo : - Tras el incidente , esta noche los  
Slitheryn no podrán dormir ennlas mazmorras y tendrán que repartirse en las  
tres casas restantes ....Como por arte de magia , salió deel techo una  
lista  
difernte para cada mesa con los nombres de diferntes Slitheryn . Hermione ,  
la prefecta de gryffindor , cogió la lista y la leyó delante de todos .-  
Millicent bulstrode , Pansy Parkinson , Marcus Flint , Draco malfoy ....Se  
hubo una pausa por parte de Hermione , Harry y Ron miraron a la mesa donde  
estaba Draco y este sonrió con malicia y Harry y Ron enfurruñados se  
crujieron los nudillos , Ginny también miró ala mesa de Draco y se puso  
coloarad pero contenta , Draco dejó de mirar a HARRY Y Ron con odio para  
sonreir a Ginny , cosa que por suerte no se enteró Ron . Tras el  
accidentado  
desayuno , Harry , Ron y Hermione sefueron hacia clases de encantamientos  
que fue muy aburrida y después fueron a los terrenos para hacer vuelo .  
Antes de que llegaran la señora Hooch al campo de quiditch , Harry , Ron y  
Hermione se sentarón en el césped junto a Neville , Seamus , Lavender y  
Parvati para comentar la mala noche que tendrían . - Que asco por dios ....  
esta noche tendremos a los slitheryn en nuestra sala común .... dijo  
Seamus  
. - Y las de Slitheryn son muy zorras y les gustan coquetear con los chicos  
.- Dijo Lavender . Ron se acercó más a Lavender y dijo . - No te preocupes  
,  
Lavender a nosotros no nos gustan esa , tenemos en gryffindor las chicas  
más  
guapas .piropeó Ron . Lavender le sonrió con picardia el piropo de Ron . -  
encima draco estará allí , con crabbe y goyle añadió -Neville .Seguro que  
nos darán mala noche . - si Draco se pasa le partiré la cara , lo que más  
me preocupa es el idiota de Víctor Krum -dijo Harry mirando a Hermione que  
lo miró por segunda vez en todo el día - seguro que ese tipo , no PARARÁ DE  
LIGAR CON hermione . A Harry ya no le importaba ocultar sus celos , y así  
se  
lo hizo saber a Hermione y a los de su casa , que se rieron a lo bajo al  
ver  
la cara de Hermione intimidada por Harry . - Mira Harry , si Víctor viene  
esta noiche a nuestra sala de Gryffindor tu no tienes por que decirle nada  
sasí que no montes ningún numerito ...dijo Hermione levantándose y hiendo  
al  
medio de los terrenos ya que la señora Hooch acababa de llegar . La clase  
acabo muy rapidmente y llegó la cena . Hermione estaba ya en la mesa cuando  
Harry se le acercó para sentarse cuando Ron , fua al lavabo donde estab  
Lavender , quería conseguir las gotas de sangre .Ron esperaba escondido y  
cuando Lavender salió del lavabo Ron hizo aparecer un clavo en el suelo que  
Lavender piso . - AhhhhhLavender gritó y se quitó el zapato que chorreaba  
gotas de sangre Parvati la vcogió para ayudarla a llevarla al gran comedor  
.  
Ron triunfante corrió al suelo y cogió el clavo mojado de sangre y pudo  
meter varias gotas en un frasquito .- Lo conseguí . Harry se sentó con  
Hermione y esta quiso apartase de él , este la cogió de la mano . -  
Hermione  
no tienes que sentirte incómoda por que yo este enamorado de ti . Quiero  
que  
me trates como antes ....Hermione lo miró y le dijo : - Es que desde que me  
besaste yo ... no puedo verte como un amigo .... no se como te veo ... solo  
se que quiero a Víctor así que dame tiempo para recuperarme del shouck .  
Harry se quedó muy apenado y en ese momento Ron apareció contento con el  
frasco en la mano .- Lo logré Harry tío , lo logré ... La cena acabó y  
todos  
subieron a la sala común . Esperando en la sala común a la inminente  
llegada  
de los Slitheryn , se oyó abrir el retrato de la dama gorda y la profesora  
Mcgonagall trajó detrás de sí a varios Slitheryn . Mcgonagall se fue y en  
la  
sala común se quedaron ellos de pie mirando a los gryffindors . Enttre la  
masa estaba Malfoy que miraba a Harry y Ron con odio , Ginny miraba a Draco  
contenta . Harry ni siquiera miró a Malfoy desvió su mirada a Víctor que se  
había acercado del tirón a hermione solo para fastidiarlo a él . Snape  
entró  
en ese momento y dijo . - Os comunico que os dejamos hasta las doce hacer  
lo  
que querais .tras decir eso se fue . Entonces varios Slitheryn se fueron  
repartiendo por las salas con miradas de rabia . No habí ambiente bueno .  
Ron y Harry que estaban ya si hermione se fueron con Fred y George a una  
mesa . Ginny decidió ir a una de las habitaciones y Draco desviando la  
atención de Ron la siguió . Ginny se escondió tras una pared esperando a  
Draco . - Sabía que ibas a venir .-dijo Ginny contenta - Tenía ganas de  
hablarte . Draco sonrió y le tocó la cara . - Yo también tenía muchísimas  
ganas de hablar contigo as olas solo que si tu Hermano nois viera ... pero  
bueno da igual ....Draco se acercó a Ginny y volvió a besarla . Ginny le  
correspondió ya que esperaba con impaciencia que la besara . Pero se separó  
de él . - Será mejor que no me bese más ... yo no te gusto .. tu eres  
Malfoy  
... el peor de los enemigos tú nunca te podría sfijar en mí ... solo  
quieres  
que sea un trofeo ....tras decir eso se fue . Draco se quedó alucinado y  
volvió a la sala común . Ron lo recivió con mirada asesina , Harry se había  
desviado en mirar a otro lugar . Estaba mirando a la mesa de al lado donde  
estaba Hermione con Krum hablando . - Potter , deja de mirar a Krum , con  
tanta envidia ... no se por que tanta envidia por una sangre sucia ....-  
dijo Malfoy tan idiota como de costumbre .Krum no le dijo nada a Malfoy y  
harry se levantó y fue hacia Malfoy . - No vuelvas a llamar a Hermione  
sangre sucia .... o te ...Draco rió con malicia . - Vaya Potter , como la  
defiendes y eso que no es tu novia .... si no la de krum .....Harry se  
enfureció por el comentario y se abalanzó hacia Malfoy tirándolo al suelo y  
dándole un sonoro puñetazo . Ginny al oir los gritos bajó y casi se puso a  
llorar . ¿ po harry o Malfoy ¿? Y Hermione fue hacia los chicos para  
separarlos , mientras Ron intentaba meterse para ayudar a Harry a pegar más  
a Malfoy y los gemelos vitoreaban . - Ya basta , basta harry déjaló si no  
parais se lo dire a Macgonagall .Harry al oir la súplica de Hermione paró  
con el pelo alborotado y Crabbe y Goyle ayudaron a su lider a levantarse  
que  
tenía el labio partido . - que te den por culo Potter , te vas a quedar  
soltero ... dijo M alfoy hiendose de la sala hacia una habitación . Para  
terminar de haber mal rollo , Víctor se acercó a harry y le dijo : -  
Potter  
... tu no eres nadie para defender a Hermione .. para eso estoy yo . Harry  
se intentó soltar de los brazos de Hermione pero esta lo sujetó con fuerza  
y  
Krum subió también a una habitación . Tras el incidente , Ron y Harry se  
fueron a la cama , allí se había lojado Malfoy , pero Harry se acostó sin  
mirarlo , ya que malfoy se había puesto con Crabbe y Goyle en esa  
habitación  
para fastidiarle . - Que tengas dulces sueños con la sangre sucia  
inalcanzable Potter .- dijo Malfoy riendo .Harry lo miró con odio y aunque  
Ron tenía ganas de pelea lo sujetó y lo calmó . Durante cinco minutos  
malfoy  
, estuvo haciendo ruidos para que Harry y Ron no pudieran dormir y Harry  
furuioso cogió su varita y gritó . - Inmobilus . Draco , Crabbe y Goyle  
quedaron inmovilizados durante toda la noche . Harry suspiró aliviado - Ya  
verás que no dan más la lata . Ron no podía parar de reir mientras pasaba  
por la nariz de Malfoy un calcetín sucio de Neville y dijo : - Harry , solo  
te hubiera faltado que Krum durmiera en la habitación de Hermione .Harry  
miró asombrado a Ron , como pensando Duermen juntos . Pero Ron apagó la luz  
y lo calmó diciendo . - Tranquilo no te preocupes , Krum duerme en la  
habitación de Fred y George .., tu damisela duerme junto mi damisela  
Lavender fuera de peligro de noche agitada ....dijo Ron con ironía y Harry  
aún preocupado de que Krum rondara por allí se durmió .  
  
Continuará .....  
  
N/A : BUENO QUE LES PARECE MI FIC?? OS GUSTA O NO?? YA SE QUE DE MOMENTO NO  
ESTA MUY BIEN , PERO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ASI QUE NO ME LANCEN TOMATES .  
LA VERDAD TENGO HASTA EL CAP35 ESTA AL ACABAR PERO SOLO HE MANDADO LOS DIEZ  
PRIMEROS PARA VER SI OS GUSTA O NO , ASI QUE SI OS GUSTA DEJADME REVIEWS Y  
SI NO POS NADA ... Y ENTONCES NO LO ACTUALIZO Y YA ,,, ME LO AHORRO  
JJEE BUENO QUE OS PARECE ESTE PROTOTIPO DE HARRY SOBREPROTECTOR? SUPERA A  
RON EH?' EJEJE Y ESE PRIMER BESO?? YA VEREMOS QUE PASA ... PERO COMO YA ESTA  
ESCRITO JEJE OS COMUNICO QUE CADA VEZ SE PONDRA MAS INTERESANTE , QUIEREN  
SABER .. YA LO VERAN  
BESOS – DEJEN REVIEWS –HERMI16 LEAN TB MI FIC , EL COLMO DE UN SOLTERO : EL  
MOCHO Y LA MUJER .  
Y SI OS GUSTA EL SLASH DE SIRIUS/REMUS , LEAN MI FIC ." AMOR EN LUNA LLENA  
"DEW 


	11. buscando pareja

CAPÍTULO 11 - BUSCANDO PAREJAS  
  
Harry durmió intranquilo esa noche , no sabía exactamente si fue por el   
hecho de tener a Malfoy , Crabbe y Goyle en la habitación , aunque estaban   
inmovilizados y con sendos calcetines sucios de Neville en la nariz o por el   
hecho de que Víctor Krum anduviera por la sala común y pudiera colarse en la   
habitación de Hermione y .... - No , no pienses eso Harry ...Se dijo Harry   
dándose en la cabeza que empezaba a imaginar escenas obscenas entre Hermione   
y Krum . Acababa de amanecer , y las risas de Neville , seamus , ron y dean   
lo despertaron .- Estan graciosísimos con esos calcetines en la nariz jajaja   
...- dijo Dean . - Sí les dan un toque sexy -dijo Ron burlón . Harry se   
levntó y se unió en risas a sus compañeros , mientras le hacian cortes de   
manga a un inmovilizado Draco . Seamus que había ido a buscar a toda la   
gente que hubiera podido , llegó acompañado de Fred , George , colin ,   
parvati , lavender , ginny ... y la última Hermione que llegó corriendo para   
ver quien había incumplido una norma del colegio .-Quien ha sido , por que   
nos podemos meter en un lío cuando Snape se entere .- dijo irritada Hermione   
. Ginny se quedó mirando a Draco compasiva , con cara de pena . - H e sido   
yo Hermione , Draco no paraba de molestar y lo hice para que nos dejaran   
dormir .-dijo Harry .Hermione empezó a gruñirle a Harry mientras quitaba los   
calcetines de las narices y buscaba entre su camisón su varita . Harry , no   
prestaba atención a sus reprimendas , ya que estaba muy entretenido en mirar   
los visibles senos de Hermione , ya que ella estaba aún en camisón de seda   
que se le trasparentaba casi todo . Ron le dio un codazo en el estomago   
antes de que Hermione o otra persona se diera cuenta que más que escuchar la   
charla de una prefecta estaba respondiendo a sus instintos de hombre .  
Hermione consiguió que Draco , crabbe y goyle se despertarán y miraron mal a   
Hermione , Draco miró a Harry del tirón y ni siquiera miró a Ginny que tenía   
unas ganas locas de abrazarlo pero se contuvo .- Potter .... voy a contar a   
Snape todo lo que me hicistes y lo de los calcetines ....-gruñó draco .Harry   
estuvo a punto de abalanzarse hacia a él pero ...Hermione chilló a Draco .-   
Si tu delatas a Harry , ser´é yo la que dire y no a Sanape sino a   
Dumbledore que me llamaste sangre sucia y una docena de cosas más que   
hiciste a noche .....Draco , se calló , no era conveniente pelear con una   
prefecta y tras mirar con odio a Harry , Ron y Hermione y a los gryffindors   
en general se fuae al gran comedor junto a otros Slitheryn . Bajaron al   
desayuno y allí al sentarse en la mesa el profesor Dumbledore mandó callara   
todos para dar un mensaje muy importante . - Queridos alumnos de Hogwarts ,   
se acerca el frio invierno y eso significa la llegada de la navidad .No se   
si recordareis que hace dos años se celebró un baile de navidad , pues bien   
, este año se celebrará también , Los alumnos de 4 a 7 año deben ir   
obligatoriamente por eso os comunico que vayais pensando vuestras futuras   
parejas por el baile . Tras el discurso , de Dumbledore un gran alboroto   
hubo en el gran comedor y en las mesas empezaron a hacerse las primeras   
parejas y se cuchicheó con quien irá fulanito y menganito . Hermiuone   
rapidamente miró hacia la mesa de Krum y le sonrió afirmando que por tercer   
año consecutivo iban a ir juntos . Harry dijo con envidia : - También iras   
este año con Víctor ....Hermione lo miró segura y le dijo con bordería . -   
Pues claro , con quien voy a ir si no ... Víctor es mi novio .y tras decir   
eso se concentró en comer sus gachas dejando a Harry más cortado que un café   
. Ron en cambio parecía nervioso y miraba con miradas nerviosas a Lavender .   
- Harry ... tengo que hacerlo ya ... tengo que hechar el filtro a Lavender   
esta noche para así poder ir con ella al baile .....o si no me quedaré solo   
otra vez....exclamó Ron mientras ponía caretos y se tiraba de l pelo . Harry   
de mientras pensaba que él sería el que iba a quedarse solo a no ser que   
.....Cuandos e dirigían a clase de transformaciones , se formaron más   
parejas ya que Angelina le pidió a Fred para ir al baile y este aceptó   
encantado y george consiguió que una joven de sexto de Hupplefdul fuera con   
él . Seamus se lo pidió a una ligfona Parvati que aceptó encantada tras   
hacerse de rogar y Lavender rechazó a Dean ya que parecia estar esperando   
que otro fuera el que se lo pidiese . Neville se acercó a una preocupada   
Ginny esperando que por tercera vez fueran juntos al baile . - Gi-Ginny ...   
quieres venir conmigo al baile ... es que yo ... como el año pasado   
....Ginny se quedó miarando al pobre Neville con cara de lástima , ya que   
Neville iba solo , pero aunque ella también lo estaba le dijo : - Este año   
no Neville es que yo estoy confundida y creoq ue un chico me lo puede pedir   
....Tras dejar solo al pobre Neville Ginny se fue hasta su clase de   
encantamientos , pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría ir con Draco Malfoy   
pero eso lo veía como imposible .... En la puerta de transformaciones ,   
Hermuione se había separado para leer un libro mientras Harry , Ron y los   
demás hablaban . - Con quien crreis que irán Malfoy , Crabbe y Goyle . -   
preguntó Dean . - Yo creo que Draco ira con Pansy Parkinson como los demás   
años ...- dijo Ron . - y crabbe o Goyle con Millicent Bulstrode -dijo Seamus   
-Tu que opinas harry ¿''?Harry estaba embobado pensando en sus cosas . - eh   
... yo ... a mi me da igual con quien van esos .....  
Ron miró a Seamus y Dean y luego miró para ver que Hermione estaba a lo suyo   
y susurró : - Es que a Harry no le interesan los amores de los demás por que   
Hermione va con Víctor de nuevo y va a tener que mirarlos toda la noche   
como bailan , como se besan , como ....Harry lo mandó callar antes de que   
Ron pronunciará una palabra obscena que ponía Harry de muy mal humar cuando   
la imaginaba . - Ron tiene razón harry , en las fiestas de navidad muchas   
parejas acaban ....- dijo poco a poco Seamus . Harry le apartó de su camino   
de etrada a la clase con un carterazo y chilló .- Ella no se va a acostar   
con nadie .!!!  
Ron , le explicó a Hermione que no le pasaba nada aHarry , ya que la   
prefecta se había levantado a ver que pasaba . - No le ocurre nada , no se   
refería a nada en concreto hablábamos de Cho si ... como a él le mola Cho   
....Pero además que Hermione no se creyó ni una palabra , ese comentario de   
Harry le hizo pensar que Harry volvía estar celoso cosa que empezaba   
divertir a Hermione . izieron Transformaciones y Harry seguía mosqueado ,   
pensando en el baile y no le salía ninguna transformación bien .Tras la   
clase Hermione tenía que ir a la biblioteca y Harry y Ron tenían que hacer   
un trabajo para adivinación solos así que se despidieron de Hermione que   
antes de irse ya había dado milesd e piquitos a Víctor delante de las   
narices de Harry , cosa que molestó a Ron ya que tenía que sujetar a Harry   
todo el rato . Hermione llegó a la biblioteca donde se encontró con Ginny ,   
la hermana pequeña de Ron y se sentó a sus lado . - Hola Ginny , que tal que   
te cuentas .- preguntó animada Hermuone a Ginny que parecía bastante triste   
. - por que llevas esa carita . ''? es por Harry ¿?? Te sigue gustando ¿? -   
preguntó Hermione . - No , no eseso Hermione además yo ya no estoy enamorada   
de Harry me gusta otro ..... Hermione puso una car de alucine , ya que Ginny   
llevaba años enamorada de Harry y sufría por él , pero ahora le gustaba otro   
. - Vaya , ya tocaba y quien es ese otro ¿? Piensas ir con él al baile ¿? Te   
lo ha pedido o lo vas a hacer tú ¿? - preguntó Hermione . - No - no puedo   
decite quien es , Hermnione por que no - y no se si iré con él al baile   
.....Hermione insistió . - anda quien es ¿? - No puedo te he dicho solo te   
digo que no podrías imaginar quien es ...Hermione puso pucheritos pero al   
final cedió y entonces le dijo a Ginny : - Pues yo voy a ir con mi novio   
Víctor al baile por tercera vez .. solo hay un problema ... Harry ....Ginny   
levantó la cbeza del tirón . - Harry ... pero aunque él este loco por ti no   
tiene que ser ni ngún problema ...Hermione asintió y dijo : - Si lo és Ginny   
... por que siempre se pone muy celoso ... y si te soy sincera eso ...me   
gusta ..... Ginny miró A hERmione flipada . - Pues sí Ginny ... he conocido   
en estas semanas una faceta de Harry que no concía la de Chico celoso que   
nunca había visto ... cunado se pone celoso , se vuelve muy salvaje   
apasionado ... el otro día incluso me besó ... y no se ... pero veo que será   
muy divertido darle unos pocos celos ....Ginny contestó escandalizada . -   
Pero Hermione ... tu vas a darle celos aposta en la fiesta ¿? Hermione   
sonrió . - Sí de hecho ya se los estoy dando , pero tu no digas nada solo   
serán unos pocos celos .....Ginny miró a Hermione no muy convencida de lo   
que quería hacer y tras despedirse de ella se fue de la biblioteca dejando   
allí a Hermione . Ginny salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a tomar ela ire   
, y el fresco a los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando salió del castillo se hecho   
en el césped a leer y alguien le hizo sombra era Malfoy . - Hola guapa , no   
me gustó lo que me hiciste ayer , me dejaste cortado .....- dijo Malfoy   
arrastrando las palabras . Ginny , se quedó cortada . - Draco yo ... no   
quiero que me hagas daño ...además ...si mi hermano se entera . Draco se   
hecho en el césped junto a Ginny . - Mira Ginny , ami eso me da igual y te   
digo que no voy a jugar contigo . Tu querrías .....Ginny lo miró emocionada   
al pensar en lo que iba a decir Malfoy . - el que ¿? . - Pues , ... que   
vengas conmigo al baile Ginny así te demostraré que soy sincero contigo y me   
interesas . Malfoy se acercó a Ginny y la besó y Ginny emocionada y casi   
llorando le dijo que si quería ir al baile con él . Ginny regresó al   
castillo dando votes muy contenta . Llegó la hora de la cena , y todos   
andaban muy nerviosoa ya que en una semana sería el baile y todos hablaban   
de ello . No todos los alumnos estaban en la mesa , pero Harry y Ron eran de   
los primeros para llevar a cabao el plan de Ron . Ron acababa de hechar la   
mezcla de sangre y lágrimas en el vaso de cerveza de mantequilla de Lavender   
. - Harry vigila que no venga .-decía ron mientras hechaba el líquido .   
Harry miraba al puerta para vigilar hasta que las figuras de LA MORENA   
Parvati y la rubiasca Lavender entraron por la puerta . - Ron que vienen .   
Ron se apresuró y pudo vacir el frasco . Parvati y Lavender se sentaron en   
la mesa . - Oh , dijo Parvati cerveza de mantequilla y cogiendo el vaso de   
Lavender se la bebió de un trago . Y Ron , puso una cara de tonto que no se   
aguantaba mientras que Harry que trataba de no reirse le cerraba la boca .   
En ese momento Hermione se sentó en la mesa , con aire prepotente y empezó a   
decir . - Ya se que vestido me pondré para la fiesta chicos . -dijo a harry   
y Ron - me pondré un traje largo y rosa claro con la espalda alñ descubierto   
y algo más proboctivo para el año pasado , así le gustará más a Víctor   
....Harry espetó otra opción . - Así te lo podrá desabrochar y quitar más   
rápido querrás decir .Hermione lo miró con severidad y dijo : - Pues también   
podría ser para eso , mira por que no .... Harry sintió que lo invadía la   
ira y se levantó de la mesa , estaba muerto de los celos y no fue a la mesa   
de Slitheryn apegar una paliza a Víctor de milagro y decidió irse para ala   
sala común . Ron lo kmiró , pero decidió dejarlo solo para desahogarse y le   
reclamó a Hermione - Oye ... lo has hecho a posta eh ... te has pasado   
....Hermione parecía también indignada - Oye Ron , si yo decido hacerlo con   
mi novio o no a Harry no le importa . Hermione lo dijo tan alto que se   
enteró casi toda la mesa de Gryffindor . Luego siguió cenando sin tener   
sentimientos de culpabilidad . Tras una callada cena , cuando sirvieron los   
postres Lavender se dirigió a Ron . - Ron , quieres venir con migo al baile   
. Ron casi se atraganta connuna pasa de su helado . - Tú , tu querrías   
Lavender ¿? Lavendr se rió . - Pues claro tonto al final te lo he tenido que   
pedir yo por que tu no soltabas prenda hijo ....Ron no podía casi hablar de   
la emoción . - Yo , yo , sí si que quiero si , si ....Acabada la cena todos   
se iban derechos alas habitaciones , pero Harry estaba en una estatua   
apoyado cuando alguien se acercó a él , era Cho Chang . - Potter , que haces   
aquí tan solo .. que no tienes este año nadie con quien ir al baile ....   
Harry miró mal a su examada Cho , y le dijo friamente . - Si vienes a reirte   
de mí te aconsejo que ....Cho negó rotundamente con la cabeza y dijo .- No   
no era eso lo que quería decirte... te quería decir que como estas soltero y   
yo soltera pues podríamos ir juntos al baile ....Harry sintió que sus   
problemas de ir solo se iban a solucionar y cogiendo a Cho de las manos le   
dijo : - acepto Cho , iré al baile contigo . CONTINUARÁ .....


	12. el baile de navidad

CAPÍTULO 12 - EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD  
  
Harry Estaba arto de todo , tenía que soportar que la chica a la que amaba   
coqueteara delante de él y se besara con su novio Víctor , lo peor es que   
Hermione le había insinuado que viviría con Víctor una apasionada noche , en   
el baile . Harry le acababa de decir a Cho Chang que si que iría al baile   
con ella ya que si no tendría que ir solo y después se incorporó al montón   
de alumnos de gryffindor que subían poco a poco por las escaleras para ir a   
sus respectivas salas comunes . Cuando se dirigió a la fila de alumnos de   
sexto dirigida por Hermione , se puso a hablar con Ron , pero antes hechó   
una mirada a Hermione fría , muy fría ... Harry que estaba ya más calmado   
pero aún enfadado y rabioso se percató de la medio alegría y nerviosismo de   
Ron . - Ron tío que te ocurre estás muy tenso o me lo parece a mí ¿? Ron se   
frotaba las palmas de las manos y le sudaba la frente . - Harry ... es   
Lavender ... ella me ha pedido que vaya con ella al baile tío ... - dijo Ron   
casi a gritos . Harry dentro de su preocupación y enfado se alegró por Ron .   
- Es decir que el filtro , te funcionó no ¿? Harry se volvió a callar . -   
Pero una cosa Parvati fue la que se bebió la cerveza de ,mantequilla , como   
es que no se ha declarado a ti Parvati ....Ron se quedó pensativo y pensó   
que Harry tenía razón y que le que decía era coherente . - es verdad   
....Pero Ron solo hizo en mirar para adelante donde los gemelos Fred y   
George los escuchaban , y Harry al igual que Ron , se percató que Fred   
estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas . - Fred , George , no tendréis   
nada que veer vosotros con que la formula haya salido mal ¿? Dijo Ron , muy   
desconfiado mientras se ponía rojo de ira . Los gemelos , tartamudearon y   
subieron los escalones de dos en dos separándose de Ron , todo lo posible .   
- Vamos Hermanito ... ha sido una broma , ese hechizo no servía , era falso   
, pero ....-dijo Fred . Ron se frotó los nudillos mientras susurraba os mato   
, y george añadió antes de seguir a Fred en su carrera de huir .- lo hicimos   
por que Lavender , nos dijo que tu le molabas desde el año pasado .Tras   
decir eso Ron se detuvo .- no me lo puedo creer , como no me di cuenta antes   
que Lavender ....Harry le respondió esa pregunta . - Por que el año pasado   
estabas todo el rato pendiente de Hermione y no prestabas atención a nada   
más ....Ron puso cara de ironía . - Ja ja pues este año eres tu , el   
enamorado y el que se lleva calbazas ....Harry miró al suelo y en bajo le   
dijo a Ron .- No Ron , este año yo voy a ir con Cho Chang al baile ... antes   
me lo pidió y yo hacerte . Ron que no salía de su asombro gritó . - que ,   
que vas a ir con Cho al baile .Todos se enteraron de la noticia , Ron   
enrojeció y Harry el doble , Hermione irritada les chilló . - Dejad de   
chillar , y no hace falta que publiques con quien va a ir Harry , Ron . Tras   
hechar la bronca a Ron , llegaron a la sala común . Ni Harry ni Ron ,   
habrieron el pico más . Los cinco días de la semana siguiente fueron más   
bien tranquilos . Todos tenían sus respectivas parejas , y no dejaban de   
hablar que de la fiesta , Harry seguía algo irritado con Hermione pues solo   
le recordaba en cada momento que iba a ir con Krum , y a Harry le parecía   
que Hermione se moría de la risa siempre que él mostraba abiertamente sus   
celos . El viernes por la tarde , Dumbledore dio permiso para la supresión   
de las clases y que los alumnos pudieran ir a comprar al callejón diagon ,   
los vestidos , y otros utensilios necesarios para la fiesta . Utilizaron un   
traslador para llegar allí , Hagrid los acompañó . Muchos de los alumnos   
decidieron ir solos , como Hermione que decidió ir con Ginny a comprar   
sendos vestidos para el baile , y HARRY Y Ron aprovecharon moientras los   
gemelos se divertían en Gambol y JAPES para ir con Hagrid a una tienda de   
túnicas de gala . - Aún recuerdo cuando yo fui al baile , solo pude ir una   
vez ya que me expulsaron , .... pero bueno , ahora os estoy ayudando a   
vosotros a comprar y eso me alegra , por cierto con quien ireis . -preguntó   
Hagrid a ambos . Ron puso cara de emoción y dijo .- Yo con Lavender Brown ,   
es tan guapa , ufff , yo creo que podremos mañana en la fiesta empezar a   
salir juntos ....Harry , espero a que acabara Ron de suspirar como un niño   
enamorado y dijo cabizbajo .- Yo voy con Cho Chang .Hagrid abrió su gran   
boca de par en par y exclamó .- En serio ... felicidades Harry . Al fin .   
Teguistaba mucho Cho y ya ves que con esfuerzo y tesón la has conquistado ,   
al igual que yo con Madame Máxime ... en fin muchacho que me alegro ....   
dijo Hagrid dándole una palmada a Harry que miraba a Ron alucinado ya que se   
habóia dado cuenta que Hagrid no sabía aún del amor que Harry sentía por   
Hermione hace unos meses .- Eh ... Hagrid ... a mi Cho ya no me gusta desde   
ya hace .... dijo Harry suavemente . - A no ¿? - preguntó Hagrid incrédulo ,   
pensando que no daba ni una . - No Hagrid ... hace ya que no ... a quien   
trae a Harry de cabeza es otra que tu conoces ...- informó Ron , con una   
sonrisa pícara que miraba a Harry queriendo decir . - se lo digo Harry . -   
a sí quien es esa otra . Ginny Weasly . Harry levantó rapidamente la cabeza   
, para negarlo y evitó poner cara de asco . - No , no ... GinnY NO ES OTRA   
DE Gryffindor que conoces muy bien ....Hagrid pensó durante unos segundos ,   
a Hagrid a veces le costaba las adivinanzas hasta que cuando Harry y Ronno   
esperaban que contestaran Hagrid exclamó . - Hermione ¿? Ron y Harry dieron   
un vote y Harry azorado dijo : - Sí ella pera ella está con Krum y parece   
que quiera fastidiarme todo el día ...- dijo enfurruñado . Hagrid pensó en   
que decirle y pasándole la mano po el hombro le dijo : - dices que Hermione   
no te hace caso y que está con Krum para darte celos no ¿? Pues haz tu lo   
mismo ignórala en la fiesta y disfruta con Cho ...Harry quedó aturdido y Ron   
dijo : - Le estás aconsejando que de celos a Hermione con Cho ... Hagrid si   
Hermione está con Víctor y le quiere Hermione no se va a poner celosa al   
verlo con Cho ...Harry pensó lo mismo que Ron . Hagrid agachó la cabeza y   
dijoi : - Bueno haz lo que quieras , pero ... recuerda esto en la fiesta   
Harry ... ahora entremos en la tienda a comprar vuestras túnicas .De   
mientras en una tienda de vestidos de fiesta Hermione y Ginny miraban   
inquietas todos los trajes que veían . - Mira Hermione que te parece este   
traje verde con brillantitos , ¿? Preguntó GinnY cosa que extrañó a   
Hermione ya que Ginny , en los bailes de navidad nunca había querido ir tan   
sexy . - Está bien , te hace más sexy y mayor solo que , Ginny , para que   
tan sexy o mejor dicho para quien ...- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa .  
Ginny que estaba sacando el vestido para ir a pagarlo se puso roja y no   
quiso decirle nada a Hermione que se quedó por segunda vez sin enterarse   
del chico que le gustaba a Ginny . Hermione se probó muchos trajes más que   
Ginny , hasta que salió del probador vestida con un precioso traje rosado ,   
tirando al blanco , largo y con la espalda destapada . - Hermione ... no   
estás muy atrevida ¿? ... aún así te queda muy bien .- dijo una embobada   
Ginny . Hermione sonrió alabada y le contestó . - Me lo voy a comprar Ginny   
y me da igual que sea atrevido , además así será mejor ...Ginny sonrió   
picaramente . - Hermione aunque seas una prefecta estás loca , tía , quieres   
provocar a tu novio Víctor y ... a Harry ... no ¿? Hermione pagó el traje .   
- S i Ginny , quiero estar muy provocativa para poder hacer que Víctor y   
Harry se derritan a mis pies ... Ginny se mostró insegura . - Pero Hermione   
... Harry quizás no este pendiente de ti ... irá con su pareja ....Hermione   
se sentía muy segura de lo que hacía y decía . - Lo se Ginny , pero yo   
enloquezco a Harry y me lo pasaré genial probocandomesos celos que le pegan   
tanto ....dijo Hermione , pero al mirar la cara de preocupación de Ginny   
añadió . - Ginny ... solo será mañana tras la fiesta de navidad no vlveré a   
provocar los celos de Harry queriendo ... venga vamos a comprar unos zapatos   
, nos lo compraremos con mucho tacón ...dijo Hermione animando a Ginny ,   
mientras salían de la tienda . La tarde pasó volando , Harry y Ron se   
compraron las túnicas oscuras para el baile y se reunieron con los demás a   
las siete de la tarde para regresar al castillo . Mientras todos se   
colocaban en las filas para volver al castillo todos se miraban en klas   
bolsas lo que habían comprado . Hermione se negó rotundamente en enseñarles   
a Harry y Ron sus compras y Fred y George le quitaron y le subieron la bolsa   
para arriba a Ginny para que no llegara y pudieran ver su traje - Fred   
dámelo idiota ....- graznaba Ginny mintras saltaba y los gemelos se reían .   
George ironizó diciendo . - Y por que te lo has comprado verde , parece que   
tu pareja fuera un Slitheryn .Ginny enrojeció , pero nadie se percató del   
rosado en sus mejillas .Llegaron a Hogwarts estaban rendidos y todos se   
fueron temparano ala cama para madrugar .Harry en su cama , no podía   
conciliar el sueño mientras pensaba en lo que ocurriría mañana . - Que   
pasará mañana en la fiesta ... no se por que pero creo que me deparan muchas   
sorpresas ... no se que será ... serán ... relacionadas contigo mi amor ...   
Hermione ... Hermione ....Harry se durmió . Llegó el día siguiente y las   
primeras horas de la mañna aprovecharon para estudiar y hacer parte de un   
pesado trabajo de pociones , Hermione fue muy estricta con Harry y Ron y los   
obligó a trabajar . - Pero Hermione si hoy es la fiesta además tenemos que   
prepararnos y vestirnos ...- dijo Ron , sollozando . Hermione le frunció el   
ceño y le dijo cortante . - No te quejes tanto y trabaja Ron . Ya nos   
arreglaremos a partir de las cinco , además dudo que tu tengas mucho opara   
arreglarete ya que la que más nos arreglamos somos las mujeres ...- dijo la   
prefecta . Aunque Harry y Hermione llevaban varios días picándose Harry le   
preguntó . - Este año te vas a lisar el pelo , a mi me gusta mucho cuando te   
lo alisas ... dijo Harry piropeándola . Pero Hermione fría aún en seguir su   
divertido plan de celos dijo . - Al que le tiene que gustar mi peinado es a   
mi novio Víctor , y anadie más harry ...dijo Hermione mirando su reloj   
miemntras Harry enrojecía de rabia . - Ups , por cierto he quedado con   
Víctor tenemos que mirar ciertas cosas que hemos de utilizar esta noche   
...dijo la chica haciéndose oir .Harry la miró , y por su cabeza rondó justo   
lo que Hermione quería que imaginase y la chica se fue diciendo . - Bueno   
seguid estudiando eh ¿? .Y se fue . Tras decir eso Ron que había visto la   
cara de subnormal que había puesto su amigo le dijo . - Harry cálmate , tío   
y deja de estudaiar ... tu vas a acercaos de lo que nos mandé , no pues   
vengas vamonos a los terrenos . Cuando menos se lo pensaron llegó la tarde   
y la hora de arreglarse Harry , Ron y los demás chicos se vistieron de gala   
, algunos como Neville iban con pajarita . - Bueno muchachos pues bajemos   
para abajo , y ya sabeis , vamos a arrasar esta noche . - dijo Fred siendo   
el primero en salir de la sala común como grito de guerra . Los chicos   
fueron bajando hasta la sala de baile . Cuando llegaron Harry reconoció los   
adornos de los demás años y la multitud . Habían alumnos de 4 , 5 , 6 y 7   
año por allí , bebiendo , en las mesas por parejas , etc... También estabamn   
los profesores . Mcgonagall estaba en una mesa aprtada con lavender y la   
señora Sprout hablabaa con Snape que solo estaba pasando de ella y miraba a   
los alumnos con cara de asco . - Donde están las chicas de sexto -preguntó   
Seamus impaciente de bailar con Parvati Patil su pareja en el baile . Dean   
se giró a mirar a la puerta y dijo mira ya llegan . Todos los chicos miraron   
a la puerta . Dos jóvenes de misma estatura una morena con el pelo rizado y   
corto de traje amarillo y su compañera rubiasca con un moño y un trje   
celeste con zapatos de medio tacón se acercaron hacia ellos . Eran Parvati y   
Lavender . - Hola guapos .dijeron ambas con provocación . Seamus donjuan se   
apuró al brazo de Parvati y se la llevó a la pista de baile , mientras que   
Lavender se acercó a Ron y le duio dos besos que llevó a Ron al séptimo   
cielo .- Harry perdóname , pero me voy con Lavender vale . Ten suerte -dijo   
Ron iendose con Lavender a una mesa . Tas la entrada de Parvati y Lavender ,   
Harry se fijó en la puerta y vió entrar primero a Ginny Weasly que iba con   
su traje verde del que los gemelos se rieron y con un recogido muy exótico ,   
parecía que se había perdido , miraba a todos los lados como buscando a   
alguien . Detrás de ella otra persona se acercaba y Harry reconoció la voz   
de Hermioine , efectivamente . La prefecta de Gryffindor estaba deslumbrante   
, su precioso vestido le lucía perfectamente en su cuerpo curvado y por   
tercera vez llevaba el pelo suelo y liso . Llevaba zapatos de aguja negros   
de charol y al darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry se le acercó sensual .   
Harry seguía cohibido nunca había visto a Hermione tan guapa . - Hola Harry   
estás muy guapo hoy . -dijo Hermione cortésmente - tu también dijo este .   
Hermione sonrió a Harry que le miraba cada rincón de su cuerpo , Ginny en   
cambio se separó de estops ya que reconoció tras una columna del final de la   
ssala la mano de alguien que la llamaba y la siseaba para que se acercara .   
Harry seguí embelesado con Hermione , cosa de lo que ella se sentía   
orgullosa . En ese momento detrás de Harry apareció la persona que en ese   
momento Harry veía más inoportuna era Cho Chang. Harry no le prestó en un   
principio la mayor atención ya que ni la miro cuando se pegó en su brazo . -   
Harry mi amor ¡!.- expresó Cho - ah , hola Granger ...Hermione saludó   
friamente a Cho y le molestó ver que Chomiba más provocativa vestida que   
ella . La de Ravenclaw llevaba un traje rojo brillante muy ceñido y con   
escote , con el pelo largo y negro tizón por los hombros y muy maquillada .   
- Hola Cho .Hermione miró hacia la mesa de picar y se dio cuenta que Viktopr   
estaba sentado allí , la jovne sonrió yb dijo despidiéndose . - Bueno me voy   
allí está víctor Harry ... espero que no te aburras mucho por que yo no lo   
aré ... adios ...Y tras decir eso y mirar a Cho mal se fue . Harry no sabía   
si enfadarse o llorar y se giró sin ganas para mirar a Cho , que le llevó   
hasta la pista para bailar agarrados . Harry no hacia casoia la música ya   
que solo hacia caso a lo que hacía Hermione , que estaba con Víctor riendo .   
Hermione también miraba par ver que hacía Harry , y entonces cuando vió que   
miraba le dio a Krum un largo beso con lengua que Harry vio . Cho exclamó en   
bajo . - Mira la prefecta harry se está dando el lote .... Pero Harry en ese   
momento estaba muy caldeado más que nunca pero en esos momentos pensó con   
la cabeza y pensó en el consejo de hagrid . harry pensó .- Lo haces a posta   
Hermuione ahora estoy seguro .. muy bien tu lo has querido si quieres jugar   
a los celos ... jugaremos a los celos ... Ron que bailaba a su lado agarrado   
de Lavender al ver la vcara de su amigo y que Hermione se aproximaba a la   
pista y se agarrba a Víctor mirando a Harry y dejándose besar dijo . - Harry   
cálmate , pero ,por que te estás tan calldo y que haces ...En esoe momentos   
Harry había cogido a Cho en medio de la pista estaba a la vista de todos y   
pensó . - Si Hermione es capaza de besar a Krum , yo no tengo por que tener   
ningún reparo ni pudor por besar a Cho . De mientras Ginny y Draco quee   
staba detrás de la columna se habían escondido en lo más apartado de la sala   
, y hablaban animadamente ya que no podían bailar . - Ginny estás muy guapa   
esta noche que pena no poder mostrarlo , ni bailar ...Ginny puso cara de   
pena . - Lose Draco . Malfoy cogió a Ginny de las manos y dijo . - quiero   
decirte algo Ginny algo que tengo que decirte ... yo te deseo .... quietres   
... que te lleve a las mazmorras para que podamos estar a solas y que nadie   
nos vea ni moleste ¿? Ginny agarrada por Draco se qued callad asin saber   
que decir . En medio de la pista Cho estaba asombrada por la actitud de   
HARRY QUE PARECÍA QUE SE LA IBA ACOMER Y DIJO Harry . - Cho esta noche   
quiero estar contigo , disfrutando , te deseo ....Harry empezó a besar a Cho   
delante detodos los que los rodeaban entre ellos Ron y hermione que se   
separó del regazo de Krum para ver la escena . Poco a poco su rostro se fue   
desfigurando para poner una mueca de enfado terrieble al ver como se besaban   
Harry y Cho . Krum , no se daba cuenta de la car que estba poniendo su novia   
al ver la escena que se deformaba de la rabia . Cuando harry dejó de besar a   
Cho miró hacia Hermione con cara que decía . - Ojo por ojo y diente por   
diente . TrAS VARIOS MINUTOS DE COMENTARIOS , Cho se quedó abrazada a Harry   
alucinada por el beso de este pero esta aparte de hacerle muchos mimos a Cho   
miraba con el rabiloo del ojoa Hermione que ya no besaba a Krum . La choca   
no dejaba de mirar hacia él , lo mirab ade una forma rar que nuinca había   
mirado , la rabia estaba patente en su mirada . Cho se puso a besar   
suavemente los labios de Harry y este se dejó . Hermione se levantó de la   
mesa que estaba con Krum y este le dijno : - Ey mi amor donde vas . Hermione   
no miró a Víctor y muerta de ira dijo : - Me voy a la sala común hasta   
mañana .Tras decir eso se fue de la fiesta , pasando por casualidad entre   
Harry y Choi que se besuqueaban diciendo . - Perdona pero dejame pasar que   
me voy . Hermione dio un codazo a Harry , seguramente para que este se   
enterara que estba enfadada cosa que Harry ya se había percatado al ver las   
caras de esta . harry sonrió mientras Hermione se alejaba . Escondios ,   
Ginny no sabía que contestar a Draco . - Soy muy joven Draco , ... no se   
...Draco parecía decidido . - Tu me gustas y yo te guisto , Tedeseo y tu amí   
...La labia de Draco convenció a Ginny que afirmó la propuesta ,.- Si   
llévame a las mazmorras no quiero ser más una mosquita muerta quiero estar   
entre tus brazos ....Drco feliz la cogió de la mano y se las ingenió para   
salir de la sala con Ginny sin ser vistos y poder llegar a las mazmorras .   
Allí Malfoy cerró la puerta de la habitación con un Hechizo y cogiendo a   
Ginny en brazos muerto de deseo la hechó en su cama . Les susuró . - Lo   
pasaremos muy bien ya lo verás . Empezaron los besos y  
Censura ...... En la fiesta , ya había pasado un cuarto de hora de la marcha   
de Hermione y Harry estaba bastante aburrido de estar con Cho , ya que el   
único motivo del que estaba allí era Hermione y Ron , pro este estaba muy   
ocupado haciéndose carantoñas con Lavender . - Harry , me has hecho muy   
feliz con tus besos , aún nos queda mucha fiesta y cuando acbe podemos ir a   
cualquier lada para ...Cho acercó sus labios cetrinos al cuello de harry   
para besarlo .pero harry se apartó ya se aoltó de ella . - Mira Cho , tu no   
me molas y tampoco me voy a acostar contigo por que si lo hicira no sería   
precisamente contigo .... no me molas vale así que ahoara me voy ....Cho no   
sabía que decir . - Pero harry , tu me besaste ....Harry le dijo medio   
riendo . - si lo hice fue por despecho hasta nunca Cho . Choi se quedó en   
mitad de la pista despechada y dio una pataleta en el suelo , Harry se   
despidió de Ron que le quedaba noche para divertirse y se fue a la sala   
común . Harry al llegar a su habitación se sentía mal por lo que había   
tenido que pasar . - Por que me querías dar celos Hermione ... si yo te amo   
... bueno al menos se que te has molestado al verme con Cho besándome ... me   
dado cuenta os io no no te habrías ido . Harry se quitó la túnoica de arriba   
y quedó solo con los pantalones y con el torso al descubietrtop se hechó en   
su cama a pensar . - Pero si Hermione se ha puesto así ... eso quiere decir   
que ella .....Harry no le dio timpo de acabar la frase que pensaba , la   
puerta de su habitación se abrió. Harry sorprendido se levantó para ver   
quien era el que había entrado y entonces en la penumbra entró ella ,   
Hermione . - Hermione que haces aquí ¿? Preguntó Harry a la joven que se   
había metido en la habitación . Llevaba ya su pijama , su camisón de seda   
que le trasparentaba , en su pelo alisado volvían a brotar algunos pequeños   
rizos , pero Harry se fijo sobretodo en su cara . Tenía los ojos rojos y su   
sojos y su expresión expresaban la ira contenida , brillando en sus ojos   
castaños .  
CONTINUARÁ ...


	13. pasión

CAPITULO 13 - PASI"N  
  
La joven prefecta se había metido en la habitación de los chicos donde   
estaba Harry medio desnudo . Esa habitación estaba prohibida por las noches   
la entrada de chicas , cosa que Hermione respetaba y que ahora desobedecia .   
Harry la miraba con cara de niño bueno que no había hecho nada malo en toda   
la noche y Hermione lo miraba como si fuera el peor de los hombres como si   
se hubiera portado como un perro o peor .  
- Hermione , que haces aquí , tu no puedes entrar en la habitación de las   
chicos y menos a estas horas ....Hermione no se molestó en hablar solo se le   
acercó más y se cruzó de brazos mientras el pie le temblaba . Harry le pidió   
que se marchara ya que él estaba medio en cueros y no era plan de hacer un   
streeptis . - No me voy , además que haces que no estás en la fiesta . Y Cho   
¿? Te estas preparando para el gran revolcón y por eso quiers que me vaya no   
¿? Harry se quedó atónito todo lo que Hermione lae habí dicho había sido   
elevando su tono de voz habitual y con la mirada encendida . - No comprendo   
por que estás así Hermione como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo .... o es que   
lo he hecho ¿? Para que estes tan enfadada .Hermione se irritaba cada vez   
más .- Pues claro que has hecho algo mal y si que tengo por que estar   
enfadada , por que ... estoy histérica me oyes ....Harry alucinaba , el   
cambio tan brusco de Hermione hacia él por culpa del beso de Cho había dado   
sus frutos , Hagrid tenía razón , Hermione estaba molesta por que se había   
besado con Cho . - Mira Hermione si estás molesta por el hecho de que he   
besado a cho te informo que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera . Harry empezó   
a vacilar a Hermione y esta se puso muy nerviosa , haciendo que la   
habitación se caldeara . - Yo ... no me he enfadado por el hecho de que   
besaras a esa Harry ... es por Ginny que te quiere .... como si a mi me   
importaara con quien te acuestes ....Harry se rió irónico .- Ja ja eso no te   
lo crees ni tú de que es por Ginny jajaja , tu te has puesto celosa , como   
tantas veces me ha pasado a mi contigo y ya sabes lo que eso significa   
....dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione que se apartaba de él con los nervios   
de punta . - No estoy celosa entérate , además yo , yo .. si tu has estado   
celoso es tu problema ya que Víctor es mi novio . Harry se enfadó también y   
elevó el tono de voz . - Mira hermione tu has estado provocando mis celos   
durante estos días y tu lo sabes , has besado a Víctor me has hecho creer   
que ibas a acostarte con él , tenías ganas de verme celoso esta noche pero   
yo he sido más listo que tú y la que ha salido de la fiesta con un ataque de   
celos eres tú ....Hermione sudaba enfadada y negaba todo con la cabeza . -   
Ahora yo iré a buscar a Cho , sabes por que y para que para pasar una noche   
muy apasionada con ella y por que me gusta ....expresó Harry acercándose a   
Hermione y mirándola con sus ojos verdes fuera de sus órbitas , esa noche no   
había utilizado sus gafas y por primera vez había usado lentillas . Hermione   
al oir esa última frase ahogó un grito furioso y se abalanzó hacia Harry ,   
parecía que le quería pegar . - No , No a ti no te gusta Cho , no te gusta   
ni ella ni nadie ... la única que te gusta soy yo , solo yo ... ninguna más   
.... Harry cogió con fuerza una mano de Hermione y con la otra la apretó   
contra el sudor de su cuerpo , de su torso desnudo con fuerza , se la quedó   
mirando fijamente a los ojos llorosos de hermione .- Estás celosa y al igual   
que a ti me gusta verte así pero yop no puedo tener la sangre tan fría   
Hermione , te tengó en mis brazos , sintiendo el calor de tu cuerpo , me   
muero de pasión por ti , te deseo como nadie lo ha hecho , quiero besarte y   
que seas solo mía ni de Víctor ni de nadie mía ....Harry empezó a besar el   
cuello destapado de Hermione que poco a poco se estaba quedando sin camisón   
de seda para dar paso a su cuerpo sudado , los labios de ambos se acercaban   
peligrosamente .- No quiero que estás con otra me has oido , solo con migo ,   
solo para mí ...Harry le sonrió mientras la cogía con fuerza de un modo en   
que Hermione no podía soltase de Harry , este con los ojos fijos en los de   
hermione llenos de deseo y besuqueando la cara de la joven ...- Mía , solo   
mía , solo me interesas tú mi amor .  
1 Tras esas palabras tan apasionadas se besaron con fuerza , salvajemente .  
Harry la arrastraba a la cama , Hermione ya suponía lo que iba a ocurrir y   
quiso evitarlo , aunque el instinto la dominaba .  
- no lo entiendo, no entiendo como estamos llegando a esto , por que Harry   
si eramos amigos .- jadeaba Hermione cuando su amigo la desprendía de su   
ropa velozmente .  
Harry la despojó del sostén y le empezó a lamer los senos , levantó   
la cabeza para responder a la joven que tenía debajo de él .  
- tu me has encendido Hermione Granger , has sido tu la que me ha   
enloquecido durante estas semanas , la que ha despertado en mí desde ese día   
en la estación con ese beso , que algo había . y ya se lo que es .. que te   
amo . tu probocaste esta pasión y este amor que siento por ti .- mientras   
Harry decía esto se perdía en su cabello y en su cuello , Herrmione   
suspiraba y jadeaba mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de este .  
- - vas a provocar que esta noche sea tuya , que le sea infiel a Victo ¡!   
Por que eh? Por que me haces dudar de mis sentimientos hacia Victor , en   
estos momentos siento que .. Hermione se detuvo , fue como si fuera algo muy   
fuerte lo que iba a decir .  
Harry se detuvo también y levantó la mirada verde esmeralda a ella , la miró   
con deseo y fijamente .- acaba de decir lo que ibas a decir Hermione , ibas   
a decir que sientes que tu me amas verdad?  
Hermione suspiró también lo miró y lavantó el rostro un poco a sus labios .-   
Harry hazme tuya , solo eso te digo hazme tuya ...  
Harry no se lo pensó más y la besó apasionadamente , echándola en la cama   
del todo y sacándole de todo la ropa interior para llegar al momento cumbre   
.  
Dejaron paso a las caricias los besos y acabaron unidos carnalmente en unos   
apasionados momentos de amor , hechos por los celos . En esos momentos la   
mente de Hermione rebosaba como una esponja escurrida , estaba disfrutando   
de ese momento como una ninfómana . En esos minutos le dio igual el ser   
pillados por alguien , en unos instantes le dio igual que Harry fuera su   
mejor amigo y que estaba haciendo el amor con él apasionadamente en unos   
segundos Hermione sintió amor dentro de su corazón , se sintió locamente   
enamorada . La noche siguió , para todos unos mejor y otros peor , eran las   
dos de la madrugada . Harry y Hermioine estaban dormidos en la cama de harry   
cuando Hermione se despertó al reconocer la voz de los gemelos y de Neville   
que acababan de llegar junto a Ron y los demás de las fiestas . Hermione se   
levantó y se puso el Camisón a medias paras alir de allí y volver a su   
habitación , antes de salir de allí se quedó mirando a harry confdundida ,   
el chico con el que había compartido su cuerpo , su deseo , su amor y se fue   
de allí corriendo . Los chicos , Ron medio borracho y diciendo chorradas   
como Lavender te quiero se fue a la habitación junto a Seamus , Dean y   
compañía , al meterse en la cama se quedaron sobados . Ala mañana siguiente   
fue un día soleado , era Domingo y muchos llevaban resaca encima . Harry   
había dormido muy bien pero aunque fue el primero en levantarse estaba   
rendido por el ajetreo de la noche . Al levantarse y quitarse las mantas se   
vio desnudo y se acordó entonces con una risita que Hermione y él habían   
compartido impresiones . Contento y aún asegurándose de que no había sido un   
sueño despertó a Ron dando gritos . - Arriba todos despertad .decía Harry   
cantando mientras buscaba sus gafas . Ron medio dormido se despertó con   
dolor de cabeza junto a neville . - Ahhhh , Harry deja de cantar hijo , que   
has tenido buena noche para estar de tan buen humor .... dijo Ron   
bostezando . Harry le sonrió y le dijo con un sí que ya le contaría luego .   
Neville que se estaba poniendo la túnica al rebés se calló de culo cuando   
miró empanado a la acama de harry . Todos los chicos fueroan haber que le   
pasaba . - Harry estás herido , es que tu cama está ensangrentada , no te   
habrá hecho nadae l que no de be ser nombrado . Todos miraron a la cama de   
Harry que estaba manchada y luego a Harry que se abrochaba el cinturón con   
cara de niño bueno . Ron que estaba medio dormido se despertó de golpe para   
poner una sonrisita en sus labios y dar unos codazos a harry . - Harry ya   
veo que anoche estuviste ocupado con ... choi ... no ... si cho se quedó   
hasta más tarde que nosotros es decir que ....Ron miró a harry y con ola   
cara que había puesto este Ron se dio cuenta de todo . - Harry tío , como me   
alegro por ti .. luego me explicas con pelos y señales eh ... que suerte   
aunque yo me conformo con lo mío por que estoy saliendo desde anoche con   
lavender . Harry dejó de ruborizarse y felicitó a Ron . El pobre e inocente   
Neville que aún no se habíae nterado de nada , siguió diciendo : Entonces   
harry no te han hecho nada esta noche . Los chicos se rieron y muriéndose de   
la risa Seamus se le acercó y le dijo: - Neville , a harry si quye le han   
hecho algo esta noche pero algo que más que dolerle le ha gustado a que si   
Harry ....  
2 En la sala común de Slitheryn , los chicos de sexto año que iban bebidos   
tuvieron que fdormir en la sala común ya que su lider Draco había cerrado la   
puerta con un hechizo . Crabbe y Goyle aún por la mañana se despertaron de   
debajo de la puerta y al ver la hora que era y que en diez minutos tenían   
que esstar en la sala común aporrearon la puerta para despertara Malfoy y   
como este no les habría tumbaron la puerta pensando que algo le había   
ocurrido a Malfoy . - Malfoy , señor donde estás que le ocurre . Los dos   
miaraon preocupados hacia la cama de Draco . Allí estaba él , dormido ,   
abierto de piernas donde una joven mucho más baja que él estaba entre sus   
pierna y se recostaba en su pecho . Draco tenía los brazos encogidos en su   
espalda y tenía cara dees star contento , lo que hizo creer a Crabbe y Goyle   
que su lider estaba perfectamente . Se acercaron a Draco para despertarale   
mientras trataban de averiguar quien era la chica que staba con Malfoy en la   
cama , ya que solo veía su cabello rojo . - Eh ... Draco siento interrumpir   
su sueño maravilloso pwero ya es la hora del desayuno ....- chilló Crabbe   
para hacerse oir . Mientras Goyle sacudía la cabeza de Draco para   
despertarle . Draco puso cara de asco y se despertó miarando hacia Crabbe y   
goyle y dando un vote que despertó a Ginny que casi se cae de la cama . -   
Que haceis aquí vosotros dos , fuera de aquí ...graznó malhumnorado MALFOY .   
Ginny levantó la cabeza mientras se acriciaba la cara del chocazo y Crabbe y   
Gouile , la vieron , y estos no pudieron contener una pequeña risa al ver   
que Malfoy se había acostado con una Gryffindor y peor aún una Weasly . -   
Dejad de reir como idiotas y decidme por que habeis entrado aquí . -replicó   
malfoy , mientraS Ginny que se quería morir de la vergüenza se cubría con su   
traje . - Es que es la hora del desayuno y le teníamos que avisar , perdone   
por interrumpir su sueño ... y su ...Goyle trató de contenerse de nuevo , ya   
que Draco lo miraba con cara de asesino . - Está bien idiotas , Ginny vete a   
tu habitación rápido así te visates . - ordenó Malfoy . Ginny muy colorada   
se fue de la habitación de Slitheryn corriendo para no ser vista por nadie ,   
hechando una cortada mirada a Crabbe y Goyle . Estos cuando se fueron se   
hecharon a reir . - Muy bien Draco , te la tiraste ... ja jaa eres un crack   
, la hermana de Ron calló ahora no la hablarás más no .... - rio Goyle .   
Malfoy se levantó de su cama para vestirse , estaba muy irritado y les tir   
estos una almohada en la cabeza . - Dejadme los dos bolas de grasa y fuera   
del cuarto ya ....graznó Malfoy . Estos se fueron dejando a Malfoy   
pensativo . En el gran comedor , todo s hablaron de la fiesta , de lo bien   
que estuvo . Fred y gEorge se enteraron de la noche de harry por Ron , Ginny   
llegó tarde y mal vestida a la mesa y Cho desde la mesa miraba a Harry con   
recelo , pero este ni la miraba , escuchaba a Ron que le hablaba de Lavender   
, las risas de Fred y George y el mirar a la puerta para ver llegara   
Hermione mientras que en la mesa de Slitheryn Harry vio a Víctor Krum que   
tenía cara de no haberse comido un rosco esa noche . A Harry le entró la   
risa , ya que Viktor en muchas ocasiones se había burlado de él por que él   
era el novio de Hermione .- Que cara pondría Krum , si se enterara de que   
anoche tuve unos roces con su novia ¿? Pensó maliciosamente harry y se puso   
a reir solo , cosa que asustó a Ron que flipaba .- Bueno Harry dijo Ron - me   
vas a explicar como fue que te levantaste a Hermione .Harry iba a contarle a   
Ron los hechos pero se calló cuando vio que la figura de hermione se asomaba   
por la puerta. Se dirigía a la mesa e iba muy seria , estaba especialmente   
pálida y se sentó en la mesa saludando sin mirar . - Buenos días hermione   
has dormido bien ¿? Preguntó George con malicia . Harry miró a Fred   
severamente y luego a Hermione que pasó de Fred y se sirvió gachas . - Bueno   
Hermione te anuncio que estoy saliendo con Lavender al fin -dijo Ron   
contento al ver a Hermione tan decaida a pesar de su agitada noche . - Me   
alegro Ron -sonrió Hermione que al mirar a Harry a la cara pareció   
avergonzarse y volvió a apartar la vista . En ese momento , Lavender fue   
hasta la mesa corriendo y abrazo a Ron . - Mi amor como estás de la resaca   
¿? - preguntó Lavender . Ron besó a su primera novia como un niño ilusionado   
y se hicieon carantoñas . El desayuno después de los arrumacos de Lavender y   
Ron fua un poco frío , solo destacaban las risas de los gemelos al ver a   
harry y Hermione tan callados tras la noche que habían pasado juntos . Tras   
eso todos salieron a los terrenos para entrenar el quiditch , ya que pronto   
se celebraría el partido de Gryffindor con Slitheryn . - Tenemos que   
entrenar mucho , me moriria si Malfoy nos ganara ....dijo Harry , que estaba   
hechando un discurso a su equipo . - Tenemos que presionarles mucho sobre   
todo las cazadoras que marquen muchos puntos . Ginny que era una cazdora   
enrojeció y se puso a pensar . - Voy a tener que enfrentarme al equipo de   
Malfoy .... Tras dar las instrucciones empezó el entrenamiento , Harr estab   
veloz esa mañana , Ginny no prestaba casi interes lo que hizo que Ron le   
gritara una docena de veces y los gemelos seguían con el cachondeo . En el   
campo aparecio 7 chicos con túnica verde , era el equipo de slitheryn .   
Draco se subió a su escoba para ir hacia Harry , Ron y los gemelos fueron   
hasta el sitio volando por si había pelea . Ginny cortada al ver que Malfoy   
la había mirado y acordándose de lo ocurrido en las mazmorras se fue al lado   
de Hermione que estaba sentada en el césped leyendo un libro . - Que quieres   
Malfoy ¿? Preguntó Harry con irritación . Malfoy arrastraba las palbras y   
informó a Harry : Potter , nos tienes que dejar jugar en cinco minutos así   
que desaloja ya ...ah tengo una noticia para ti en nuestro equipo hay un   
nuevo guardián ....ya que flint se ha lesionado .Ron que era el guardián de   
Gryffindor le preguntó : - y quien es ¿? Malfoy sonrió y dijo : - Víctor   
Krum .Harry sonrió picaramente , pensando en las ganas que tenía de   
enfrentarse a Víctor y dijo : - Pues me da igual Draco os vamos a ganar   
aunque estes tu y Krum .Draco rio y poco apoco antes de descender de la   
escoba se giró a Ron y dijo : - A weasly ... a que hora llegó tu hermana a   
noche .... Ron frunció el ceño .- a ti eso que te importa ¿? Malfoy rió no   
por nada ...Después de eso desaparecieron y harry y los demás siguieron con   
el entreno , después de que Ron mandara a la mierda a Malfoy . Hermione y   
Ginny seguían en el césped . - Hermione que lees ¿? Hermione ni parpadeaba   
pero al oir a Ginny le levantó la cabeza .- La verdad es que no estoy   
leyendo sino pensando ... en mis cosas ... por cierto que tal la fiesta   
Ginny ¿? Ginny palideció .- Hermione estoy muy nerviosa atacada necesito   
confiarte algo que hice anoche ....Hermione miró a Ginny y por primera vez   
en el día puso cara de prefecta responsable .- Cuéntame lo que sea Ginny .   
Ginny tragó saliva y empezó a narra su historia . - Verás anoche mi pareja y   
yo , que nopuedo nombrar claro está nos fuimos de la fiesta y ... me llevó a   
su casa común y allí ... pues eso ... ya sabes ....Ginny enrojeció hasta las   
orejas y Hermione sonrió pensando en la similitud que tenía la noche de   
Ginny y la suya . - Bueno tampoco es un pecado eso Ginny .....  
3 Ya Hermione pero lo malo es que creo que ese chico no me quiere y que solo   
se ha portadop bien conmigo para aprobecharse de mí ....Hermione consoló a   
Ginny abrazándola y le aconsejó : - Yo no estoy tampoco buena en amores   
Ginny ... pero te aconsejo que hableis ok ¿? Ginny accedió y más calmada le   
dijo : Hermione me han dicho que te fuiste de la fiesta ... y que fua por   
que Harry besó a Cho ... es cierto .....Hermione se calló de nuevo y sería y   
avergonzada contestó . - Es cierto Ginny ... no se que me pasó me puse   
furuiosa ... no lo entiendo ... me entraron ganas de matar aCho y me fui . Y   
más tarde fui a pedir explicaciones a harry ... ahora me veo ridícula , le   
pedí explicaciones por algo que yo he provocado y le he estado haciendo   
...Ginny puso cfra de haber acertado el futuro como la Profesora Trelawney   
.- Sabía que esto de los celos te perjudicaría ...Hermione se puso roja y   
continua el relato : - ... después de que nos pelearamos en su habitción ,   
él y yo acabamos ....Ginny que se imaginaba la continuación de la frase de   
hermione la miraba con los ojos de par en par , pero al ver la cara de   
espanto de Hermione miró para atrás y se dio cuenta que los chicos venían   
hacia ella . Hermioine miró a Harry y Harry a ella , Ron que vio que Hary y   
Hermione necesitaban hablar hizo señas a los gemelos y Ginny para regresar   
al castillo y dejarlos solos . Harry se sentó en el césped con Hermione ,   
esta miraba solo ala Hierva y Harry la intimidaba . - Harry no me mires así   
me da mucha vergüenza que lo hagas .... Harry le sonrió y empezó a jugar con   
su pelo que volvía a estar enmuruñado .- no deverías , te he vito desnuda y   
eso es lo que debería dar más vergüenza a una chica no ¿? Hermione quería   
que se la tragara la tierra . - Harry estoy averginzada por como me comporté   
ayer , y de cómo acabamos .... creo que no deví ir a tu habitación a   
reclamarte nada .. tu eres libre ....Harry rio de nuevo y la agarró por la   
cintura lo que probocó los nervios de Heremione . - Mi amor , no me   
arrepiento de que vinieras a pelarte con migo ,por que de la guerra pasamos   
al amor de repente ... Te quiero y me has demostrado que no me ves como un   
amigo simplemente , no eres de piedra Hermione , no lo eres ... tu me   
deseabas tato como yo ... dejame que te bese porfabor . Harry hechó a   
Hermione ne la hierva y le dio dulces picos en los labios . - No , noi lo   
hagas Harry - dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose la túnica - yo   
tengo mucho que pensar , estoy muy confusa y bno puedo hacer nada más   
contigo ... hasta que no hable con Víctor ....Harry se puso en pie y la   
agarró de las manos .- Y para que vas a hablar con Víctor ¿? Hermione   
tartamudeó .- Necesito hablar con él de nuestra relación ... y de que ...   
creo que siento algo por ti harry ....Tras acabar la frase , hermione se   
soltó de los brazos de harry ,para correr hacia el castillo . Harry se quedó   
solo en medio del césped , miarando como se alejaba su amada y pensando en   
voz alta con una sonrisa . - Tu también me quieres Hermione , me quieres ,   
yo se que me quieres ........


	14. te dejo

CAPÍTULO 14 - TE DEJO  
  
Se estaba haciendo de noche en Hogwarts , los arboles se agitaban y se oia   
el viento . Harry seguía de pie en los terrenos mirando aún hacia la puerta   
de Hogwarts donde Hermione acababa de desaparecer. El viento le estaba   
despeinando sus cabellos negros y Harry reaccionó al ser casi levantado por   
el viento feroz.- será mejor que me vaya adentro , hace frío .Harry se   
abrochó la tunica y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo . Cuando estaba   
apunto de llegar alguien le cogió de la túnica y casi le hace caer al suelo   
. Era una chica morena de piel tostada , Cho Chang .- Fuiste muy descortés   
ayer Harry , te fuiste y me dejaste ayer y ni siquiera cumplistes la promesa   
que dijistes ante todos .Harry la miró y le puso los ojos en blanco , y se   
soltó descortesmente de Cho .- Mirá Cho tu a mi me gustaste mucho ,   
muchísimo , me enamoré de ti y tu no valorastes mi amor , te fuiste con   
Cedric y luego con una docena más y pensaste en mi ¿? No . Ahora yo estoy   
enamorado de otra chica , una chica que también me quiere pero que açun no   
me lo ha dicho y yo , voy a conseguir su amor ... por eso te pido que me   
dejes en paz , Cho olvídame y buscate otro tonto para engañar y pasar el   
rato , por que yo no soy caprichito de nadie y menos el segundo plato .Harry   
dijo todo aquello muy deprisa a una Cho que negaba todo y que le suplicaba   
que saliera con ella .- Seguro que ella no es mas bonita que yo ....Harry   
frunció el labio . - Ella es preciosa , la más bonita de todos y lo mejor de   
todo es que también es bonita por dentro . Harry se safó de cho , y dándole   
un palmo de narices dejó a la Ravenclaw de 17 años sola y maldiciendo -   
Quien será esa tipa que a conquistado a Potter quie n ¿?? En el gran comedor   
, Hermione se sentó en la mesa lo más rápido que pudo . Ginny se la quedó   
mirando como queriendo preguntarle que tal con Harry , pero Hermione no la   
miró y se sirvió carne de la bandeja , se le caía toda la salsa . Ron que   
estaba al lado derecho de Hermione besuqueandose con Lavender su nueva novia   
, se interesó por Harry .- Hermione como es que no vienes con Harry   
¿??Hermione levantó la mirada hacia ron , y le contestó con severidad .- Ron   
, acaso tengo que venir aquí con harry , él y yo no somos nada para venir   
como si fueramos una pareja .Lavender que nunca había aguantado a Hermione   
al igual que Parvati le levantó el dedo a Hermione y le siseó .- Oye   
Hermione calmate un poco mona , que Ron no tiene la culpa de que tú te   
revuelques con Harry , le pongas los cuernos a Krum y estás de mala leche   
.Hermione tuvo ganas de mandar muy lejos a Lavender pero se contuvo ya que   
Harry se aproximaba al gran comedor con el pelo alborotado y por que Lavende   
tenía razón en cierto modo . Harry chocó la mano a Ron que tenía a Lavender   
en sus roduillas sentada y se sentó , mirando a Hermione que se le caía la   
carne del tenedor al tener a Harry al lado . - Harry por que has tardado   
tanto ¿? Preguntó Ron a Harry . - Ron , he estado hablamndo con Cho .a   
Hermione se le calló el vaso en el mantel . - de que ¿?- preguntó Ron   
curioso . Harry ayudó a hermione a limpiar la mesa - me pidió si quería ser   
su novio .Hermione , lo miró con los ojos como platos y Ron le preguntó por   
su respuesta . Hary miró a hermione que estaba esperando oir la respuesta de   
harry .- Le dije que no ... que yo quiero a otra .,... Todos se empezaron a   
reir y miraron a hermione que se puso colorada y siguió limpiando el mantel   
para no ser vista . Todos se dirigieron a la sala común , donde tenían que   
hablar de muchas cosas . Hermione se fue lo más rápido posible cuando los   
gemlos tocaron el tema del sexo y preguntó quien había tenido sexo esa noche   
. La verdad que los gemelos lo dijeron mirando a Harry y Hermione y Ginny   
que se miaron y se pusieron muy roas abandonaron la sala .- Solo pensais en   
eso verdads?? , hombres .- dijo Hermione indignada , subiendo junto a Ginny   
que pensaba en su ensatancia en las mazmorras , por la escalera . George   
dijo en tono claro , que Hermione afortunadamente no olló : - ja , mira la   
que va a hablar , eh Harry ...Harry no quería hablar de tema y Ron le dava   
golpes en la barriga . Lavender y Parvati que vieron que los tío iban a   
Hablar de temas intrascendentes abandonaron la sala . Lavender morreó a Ron   
apasionadamente y Parvati contrstó mal a Seamus . - no me mires más Seamus   
que ayer no quieiste bailar al final ....Cuando las chicas dejaron la   
habitación , Ron y los demás fueron hacia Harry .- vamos Harry , cuenta como   
pasó todo ....Harry al final asintió y comentó lo ocurrido por encima . -   
pasó lo que tuvo que pasar y ya está ... Hermione vino a mi cuarto cuando yo   
me fui y ... discutimos ... tan acaloradamente que acabamos ...algo   
enredados , por decirlo de alguna manera ...Los chicos empezaron a reir y   
darse codazos como bobos , ya que al oir el relato de un amigo que había   
tenido su experinecisa sexual era para ellos el mayor de los heroes . - como   
tiene los melones ¿?preguntó vulgarmente Dean Thomas . Harry frunció el ceño   
.- eso nunca te lo iba a decir ni a ti ni a nadie . Dean , dijo : vale ,   
fiera , no te pongas celosín , ya se que los melones de Hermione son solo   
tuyos ....o de .. Krum no ¿??Dean había metido la pata .- Dean ... Hermione   
es novia de Krum ... no de Harry ,, así que será mejor que este no se entere   
...- dijo George razomnablemente .Ron pasó un brazo por el hoimbro de su   
amigo .- Pero Harry si Hermione se puso celosa , es que te quiere a ti y no   
a Víctor , entoncres quizás lo deje ahora que ha estado contigo .- quien   
sabe , ojalá ...dijo Harry , sin muchos aires de esperanza .- olle Harry y   
Hermione era virgen ....preguntó Fred .Harry volvió a sonreir .- sí ... no   
sabes la alegría que me dio , yo creí que ya había tenido algo con Víctor   
....- al menos tu has sido el primero , a que no sabeis el lio que montó   
Neville al ver la sangre en la cama ...jajaajaLos chicos rieron la broma de   
Seamus y el acudido de Neville que se puso rojo y cijo : - que paso , un   
despiste lo tiene cualquiera yop que sabía ...Al menos eso alegró a harry ,   
que juntó a Ron y los demás cogieron y se fueron a dormir al fin . Ala   
mañana siguiente Harry se desperó y se dio cuenta de que estba nevando , era   
la primera veez de ese curso que nevaba , ya había Tardado en nevar . Todos   
se pusieron la bufanda y ropa de abrigo y bajaron al gran comedor a   
desayunar , era Navidad y celebrarían juegos en los terrenos muy diversos   
como los anteriores años . Antes de eso desayunaron , tazas de chocolate   
cslentitas con bollos de todos los sabores . Luego Harry , ron y Hermuione   
fueron hacia los terrenos cuando Víctor se les acercó .- Hermione al fin te   
encuentro , no he hablado contigo desde el dia del baile .dijo Víctor   
besando a Hermione . Ron miró a Harry que cerraba su puño con fuerza donde   
tenía su saeta de fuego .- mi amor por que no nos vemos esta tarde y   
estamos a solas .Hermione se quedó callada y miró a Harry que la miraba con   
severidad . - no , no puedo Víctor ....Víctor frunció el ceño - Pero   
Hermione .Harry se metió en la conversación . - a dicho que no puede, así   
que dejala que este con sus amigos vale ¿?Víctor lo miró con odio .- Potter   
, tu no eres nadie para meterte vale ¿?harry lo miró con malicia .- yo soy   
de Hermuione más de lo que tu te crres -dijo Harry. Hermione lo miró como   
si fuera un fantas ma , y harry se calló . Víctor no había cogido la   
indirecta y le dijo : - Potter .... ya te gustaría a ti , así que noi sueñes   
.. y tu Hermione ... veo que prefieres estar con estos as í que me voy   
.Víctor se fue con cara de enfado . - dejalo y que le den -dijo Harry ,   
cogiendoma Hermione de los hombros . Hermione se puso nerviosa pero dejó que   
Harry la cogiera ya que se sentía muy a gusto .Llegaron a los terrenos y   
allí Hagrid estab con una fila de muchachos que esperaban imopacientes para   
meterse en una gran competición de escobas de carreras . Harry y Ron se   
metieron en la cola mientras que Hermione decidió miararlos . Había mas   
actividades y Ginny acababa de salir dd una de alfombras mágicas y se   
dirigió a la sa salida cuando alguien la siseo .- Ginny , parate .Ginny miró   
a su izquierda y Malfoy se d irigió a ella . - Draco ... yo ... por que hasa   
estado estos días sin hablarme ....Malfoy la miró con cara de niño bueno -   
Ginny perdóname ... yo ... quería jugar contigo para fastidiar a tu hermano   
.Ginny al oir esas palabaras se le destrozó el alma .- te acostaste con migo   
solo para fastidiar a moi hermano y recochinearle qu te habías acostado con   
su hermana . Draco asintió y Ginny le pegó un bofetón . - Eres el más   
desgraciado de los hombres , me has destrozado , yo creí que no eras el   
Malfoy imbecil de siempre , te has burlado de mí , como un atonta , por que   
em salvaste de la escoba , para ganarte mi confianza . Ha sido muy ruin de   
tu parte , vengarte de Ron haciendomme daño a mi , quitándome mi ... te odio   
....Ginny salió corriendo entre la nieve y draco la siguiñó hasta sujetarla   
por ala cintura . Ginny chillaba y le daba patadas .- Ginny no he terminado   
., si estoy aquí es para decirte que aunque en un principio mis intenciones   
eran malas eso a cambiado .Ginny se giró , con la cara repleta aún de   
klágrimas .- y en que ha cambiadao ¿?Draco se puso muy serio ,para lo normal   
en él . - MiRA , tras acostarme contif¡go me he dado cuenta de que estoy   
sintiendo algo por ti Ginny ...algo que no había sentido .. yo no contaba   
con esto por eso te he esquivado estos días ... siento haberte echo sufrir   
..mi amor ....yo ... Ginny quiero rectificar mi error y por eso te pido que   
salgas con migo.Ginny no podía crerselo y muerta de felicidad se lanzó alos   
labuios de Draco diciendo .- Sí , sí , si quiero mi amor si . De mientras   
Harry y Ron ya habáian acabado la carrera y Harry la había ganado . Todos   
vitiraban y Hagrid le entregó a Harry una medalla de premio . harry no se la   
puso , si no que se acercó a donde estaba Hermione que sonreía y lo aplaudia   
y se la puso por el cuello . - Harry que haces , preguntó Hermione . Harry   
sonrió a hermione , - es para tíla he ganado para ti para la choica que   
quiero . Hemione sonri´-o a harry , tenía ganas locas de abrazrlo - Tengo   
ganas de besarte hermioine pero no puedo , estás con Krum y si se neterara   
de lo nuestro . Hermione se puso seria y se levantó del banco . - donde vas   
¿? - preguntó Harry . Hermione que había salido como una bala se giró y dijo   
: - Voy a solucionar algo que tengo que hacer . Hermine corrió hasta   
Hogwarts iba a las mazmorras - Tengo que ver a Víctor , tengo que decirle   
que ya no lo quiero y que me he enamorado de otro ,pero no puedop decirle   
que ese es Harry . hermine fue havia las mazmorras y dijo la contraseña ya   
que Víctor se la dijo . Entró y fue hacia la habitación de Krum pensando en   
lo que le iba a decir a su novio . Hermione entró en la habitación y su   
sorpresa fue mayusacula al ver a su novio Víctor en la cama en situación   
comprometida . De la cama sobresalía el pie de una chica , y Hermioine   
reconoció que era danna Wilson , una slitheryn de séptimo . Víctor al ver a   
Hermione se levantó de un salto con las asabana tapándolo . Hermione en vez   
de enfadarse casi se hecha a reir del aluivio , tenía el cielo abierto para   
dejar a Víctor sin decirle de sus sentimientos a Harry . Hermione hizo que   
estba enfadada ,. - Víctor ...me has engañado erees un ...Víctor trató de   
justificarse . - Hermione no es lo que parece ...Hermione se iba a morir de   
la risa , Víctor tambían le había puesto los cuernos . - Que no eds lo que   
parece , no lo esperaba de ti víctor , sabes que te digo . que te dejo ¡!!  
Continuará ....


	15. el accidente

CAPÍTULO 15 - EL ACCIDENTE  
  
La vida era un mundo de sorpresas , eso fue lo que pensó Hermione cuando   
tapándose la boca con la mano y evitando una carcajada acababa de cortar con   
Víctor y salía disparada de las mazmorras . Ella quería cortar con Víctor   
por que estba enamorada de Harry y por miedo que este al sentirse rechazado   
saliera con Cho Chang y cuando Hermione se disponía a ir a cortar con Víctor   
, preocupada por como explicarle todo para evitar su sufrimiento lo   
encuentra en la cama con otra . Hermione que estaba pensando mientras salia   
de la s mazmorras a gran velocidad , reía al saber que ella no era la única   
que engañaba a Víctor sino que él también se la pegaba . Mientras Hermione   
reía al saberse ser la chica con más cuernos de toda Hogwarts una voz la   
detuvo .- Hermione , párate me tienes que escuchar .Hermione se giró en   
medio del pasillopara ver quien la llamaba y pudo ver a Víctor corriendo   
hacia ella con la camiseta a medio poner , los pantalones desabrochados que   
le hacían ver los calzoncillos y los zapatos desabrochados . Víctor se   
tropezó con un cordón y calló al sulo redondo junto en los pies de Hermione   
que no pudo evitar reirse de Víctor en la cara . - Hermione ni siquiera te   
voy a pedir que me ayudes a levantarme ....Hermione frunció la ceja y le   
contestó .- No pensaba acerlo Krum , me gusta verte arrastrándote como un   
gusano que es lo que eres un miserable gusano ...susurró Hermione con   
severidad .A víctor le salín lágrimas de cocodrilo -Pero mi amor , yo ...   
esto ha sido un error , un lapsus ... tu estabas tan rara ... además tu no   
querías nunca hacer nada conmigo ... eras muy mojigata ... ya entiendes ....   
tenía que buscar a alguien para saciarme , por que yo no te iba a obligar   
por que yo te respeto y te quiero Hermione .Mientras Víctor se explicaba la   
cara de Hermione puso una docena de muecas diferentes se sentía indiganada ,   
aunque ella le había sido infiel con Harry , ella no lo había hecho por el   
hecho del sexo .- Entonces lo que tu buscas de mi no era amor solo sexo ...   
y como no te lo he dado has buscado a otra ... Víctor se empezó a   
contradecir y a tartamudear ocsa que iirtó a más poder a Hermione . - Mi   
vida , tu eres precuiosa , inteligente , pero te falta un toque pícaro , no   
eres sensual ... solo piensas en el estudio y nunca me has querido   
satisfacer en el terreno sexual .... en eso ers mojigata y tienes que   
cambiarlo vida ... tienes que quitarte el papel de virgencita ...Hermione   
iba a ponerse a reir de la rabia por las palabras de ese miserable y por que   
pensó que en lo último estaba algo equívoco , ella no era virgen ni mojigata   
, pero eso no se lo iba a decira Víctor .- Mira yo aré con mi cuerpo lo que   
me de en gana y ahora te vuelvo a repetir que corto y que no te quiero   
volver a hablar más ... por que ya tengo a un chico con el que puedo hablar   
y que al contrario que tu si me quiere y me respeta como mujer ....Víctor se   
levantó y celoso le preguntó a Hermione .- Oto ¿? Es que te gusta otro ¿?   
Entonces no me vas a perdonar ¿?Hermione negó con la cabeza maliciosamente y   
abrochándole la bragueta del pantalón que seguía baja da le dijo a Víctor en   
un susurro .- No Krum , y ahora déjame en paz vale , no te me acerques más   
... ah , ya puedes volver con tu amiguita de slitheryn que te espera   
impaciente .Tras decir eso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , Hermione se   
fue dejando a Víctor en medio del pasillo embobado , mientras un trío de   
chavalas de primer año se reían de él al verlecon la camiseta medio sacada y   
los pantalones mal puestos que hacían relucir sus calzoncillos de ositos .  
De mientras en los terrenos Ron estaba junto a Harry paseando por la nieve y   
viendo las diversas actividades que se realizaban . Hagrid , tras la carrera   
los invitó a su cabaña un rato para tomar un chocolate caliente pero Harry y   
Ron se fueron lo más rapido posible cuando Hagricito se levantó de la siesta   
y corrió hacia ellos para jugar y acabaron , llenos de chocolate hasta los   
pelos cosa que constractó en el pelo rojo de ron y a Harry se le partieron   
la s gafas por milionesima vez en su vida . Cuando pudieron salir corriendo   
de la cabaña , se dirigieron a una fila donde se hacian duelos de varitas en   
la nieve . Ron que se estaba limpiando el pelo de chocolate dijo : - ese   
niño es el diablo  
Harry que se había quitado las gafas y se las había metido en el bolsillo   
suspiró .- Si yo tuviera un hijo así , me suicidaría ... Ron advirtió a   
Harry . - Pues Harry dentro de una semana Hagrid y Madame Máxime se tendrán   
que ir , así que quizas nos tengamos que quedar con el niño ....Harry se   
puso verde - que ¿? Yo no quiero cuidar de ese bicho , me niego , no ire   
....Ron sonrió y susurró .- Pues si Hermione te dice que vayas con ella   
cuidarlo seguro que vas como un corderito y sin rechistar ....Harry agachó   
la cabeza y susurró .: - En ese caso me lo pensaría ....Ron le dio un codazo   
en el estomagao mientras reía , cuando escuchó una voz aguda que los llamaba   
tres metroa mas delante de la fila . - Harry , Ron venid ¡! Era Lavender   
acompañada de Parvati . Harry y Ron corrieron hacia allí a garan velocidad .   
Ron besó a su novia Lavender con pequeños arrumacos , Harry se reia de lo   
payaso que parecia Ron y Parvati estaba seria . - Mia mor a que nos colas a   
mi y a Harry ¿?preguntó Ron conn pucheritos a Lavender . Parvati contestó   
antes que Lavender . - Si hombre , que morro y aquyien más ...Lavender miró   
compasiva a Parvati . - Ay Parvati colemos a mi novio y a harry , se buena   
...Parvati aún enfurecida accedió y Harry y Ron se pusieron de lante de   
ellas .- Que mosca lae ha picado a Parvati que está tan seria .preguntó   
Harry a Lavender . Esta se encogió y se acercó hacia Harry y Ron para   
contestar la pregunta .- Vereis , lo que pasa es que Parvati y Seamus se   
enrollaron antes del baile y luego Seamus le pidió a Parvati ir al baile .   
Pues bien fueron . Lo que pasa es que Parvati se ha hecho ilusiones con él ,   
pero Seamus en el baile le dijo que solo quería rolo con ella , y ella que   
quería ser su novia se ha decepcionado ...Harry escuchaba embobado y lo   
sintio por Parvati y Ron dijo en el oido a harry para que lavender no se   
enterara . - En conclusión , puro sentimentalismo femenino ....Lavender que   
se había girado para comprobar que Parvati no la habia escuchado dijo : - A   
mi pobre amiga la hace falta un novio , pero uno que no solo quiera roloo   
sino que la quiera de verdad , un chico que sea bueno , gracioso que no   
tenga pretendientes ... pero quien ¿?Harry , Ron y Lavender se quedaron   
mirándose pensativos y Harry exclamó . - Neville ¡!!! Lavender y Ron se   
miraron y exclamaron a la vez . Es cierto ¡! Lavender se eestaba emocionando   
y Ron nervioso decía . - Él es el apropiado para Lavender es el rey de los   
no rollos , le encantaría enamorarse y tener novia y ... por que no   
intentar que Neville conquiste a Parvati ...Lavender emocionada por el tema   
siguió el relato : - Sí , él , haría feliz a Parvati y por primera vez   
tendría novia ...Harry hizo callar a Lavender que sonreia comop si hubiera   
ganado las copas de las casas , ya que se acercó Parvati ..- DE que hablais   
que tanto os reis ¿? Los tres rieron y Lavender le dijo que Ron había   
contado un chiste lo que hizo callar a Parvati .Ya quedaba poco para acabar   
la cola , Ron que estaba delante de harry les informó que quedaba solo 5   
minutos para su turno , cuando Parvati que ya parecía más contenta y animada   
que antes , puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó diciendo . - Mirad ahí viene la   
oprefecta perfecta de Granger , mirad con que aires de superioridad tiene .   
Harry se giró de golpe , Hermione se acercó a la fila y se acercó donde   
estaban los cuatro . - Hola chicos , aún aquí he ido a ver si estabis en la   
cabaña de Hagrid y mirad como he acabado .Hermione les mostró a harry y Ron   
su blusa blanca llena de una gran mancha de chocolate que le ocupaba media   
blusa . - Mirad soy Trelawney , eso seguro que te lo ha hecho Hagricito a   
que sí ¿?Adivinó Ron . Hermione se mostró sorprendida . - Vaya como lo sabes   
¿? Harry fue el que contestó cuando apartó al fin la miarada de la blusa ya   
que Hermione la tapó con la túnica para que no se viera la mancha . - Pues   
por que Ron a acabado con Chocolate hasta los pelos , y ami se me han roto   
las gafas de nuevo ... me las puedes arreglar Hermione . Hermione le sonrió   
y sacando su varita y acercándola a las gafas rotas de Harry , hizo por   
tercera vez el oculus reparus .  
1 Gracias Hermione , eres la mejor ... por cierto donde has ido que me   
tenías muy intrigado ... Hermione sonrosada , se dispuso a hablar y le   
xplicó a hary y Ron todo : - Fui a habñar con Víctor ,y Hemos terminado   
....Hermione agachó la cabeza , Parvati y Lavender empezaron a chismorrear   
el psible por que de la ruptura y Ron miró a Harry el cual se le había   
iluminado la cara y parecía que estaba paunto de tirarse encima de   
Hermione y comérsela a besos . - Entonces ya no sois novios ....?Preguntó   
Harry aún no muy seguro de lo acababa de oir d e los labios de Hermione . -   
No , Harry , ahora soy libre ... completamente libre ...Harry miraba a   
Hermione y esta se apretaba las manos , mientras se mojaba el labio con   
saliva . Ron no quería interumpir esemomento en que estaban saltando chispas   
de amor en el aire pero la curiosidad lo hizo preguntar . - Y como que has   
cortado con él ¿? No le quieres , es que quieres a otro ¿?dijo Ron mirando a   
Harry de reojo . Hermione que sabía que la pregunta estaba echa con malicia   
le respondió a Ron . - Eso no te lo voy a decir Ron ...es intimo .. lo que   
si te voy a decir es que he cortado con él por que lo he pillado en la cama   
con una de Slitheryn ....Harry miró a hermione apesumbrado , como pensando .   
- Es ese tan idiota para pegártela a ti que eres un bombón ...Y Ron en   
cambio se puso una mano enla boca y estuvo susurrando durante un rato : -   
Vaya marrón , que tu novia te pille ne la cama con tra que vergüenza por   
dios ...Pero Ron bajo de las nubes y sus pensamientos cuando Lavender le   
acacheteaba en la cara diciendo : - Ron es tu turno , al fin te toca salir   
al duelo . Ron avergonzado salió en medio de la nieve , allí Snape lo miró   
con asco e hizo salir de la fila de enfrente a su contrincante que   
casualmente fue Draco Malfoy . Harry , Hermione y las chicas empezaron a   
Hablar en bajo al ver a Malfoy y Ron al ver que se tenía que enfrentar a él   
se alegró , ya que le tenía ganas . Malfoy también sonrió . - Intentaré no   
hacerte mucho daño Weasly y no romperte nada , no quiero sentirme culpable   
de que tus padres tengan que gastarse dinero en ti yn no puedan com er   
durante un mes ...Crabbe y Goyle se partían de la risa y Ron se poní rojo de   
la ira y afiló su varita hacia Malfoy con la cara colorada . - Ron gana a   
ese imbecil - Chilló Harry a Ron , pero Snape mandó callar a harry .Ginny   
que estaba dando vueltas por ahí se acercó al distingiar el cabello rojo de   
su hermano y como no veía al otro contrincante entre las cabezas se acercó a   
preguntar a Hermione . - Hermione con quien , se enfrenta mi hermano Ron ¿?   
Hermione bajó la cabeza hacia donde estaba Ginny y contestó . - Con el   
miserable de Malfoy , haber si le da una buena paliza a ese creido .  
Ginny se puso la mano en la boca de los nervios y apartó a Harry para poder   
ver mejor la lucha entre su hermano y su novio que acababa de empezar . Ron   
y Malfoy se empezaron a disparar con fiereza , harry chillaba a Ron para que   
le diera fuerte , Hermione agarrba a Harry por el brazo por si se abalanzaba   
a la pelea, Ginny no quería mirar por miedo a que algo pasara y a Lavender   
solo le faltaban los pompones para animar a Ron . Snape al ver que se estaba   
alargando la lucha por que ni Ron ni Malfoy desistían hizo acabar la lucha   
. - El ganador es ... Draco Malfoy ...dijo Snape en voz alta . Ginny se   
alegró de que huboiera acabado el combate , no por que ganara Draco y Harry   
los demás dijeron que no es justo , Malfoy satisfecho Reía como bobo ,   
mientras miraba hacia la fila donde Ginny estab como un manojo de nevios . -   
Ron partele la boca ¡! Chilló Dean Thomas que se había incorporado en la   
fiola hace dos minutos . Ron furioso no se lo pensó dos veces y se tiró como   
un león hacia Draco y ke dio dos puñetazos en la boca . Harry quiso ir a   
yudar a Ron uya que Mafoy se defendía y Hermione prudente lo agarró de la   
cintura para que no fuera . Lavender fue a separar a Malfoy de su novio ,   
Snape bramaba furioso mientras cogia al pelirrojo y al rubio poa cada mano .   
Ginny se puso a Llorar pero nadie la vio . - Te odio ,Malfoy , ers un   
asqueroso te odio . chillaba Ron con energia . Malfoy con el labio partido   
chilló a Ron mientras Snape lo soltaba favoreciéndole . - Weasly , esta me   
la deves te lo juro , si yo quisiera delante de todos te diria una cosa que   
te dejaría d piedra . Ron vacilón y con el puño levantado le dijo a Malfoy .   
- El que dilo , vamos dilo si tiens lo que se tiene que tener dilo   
....Malfoy lo miró con despredio , pero se calló y se alejó de Ron junto a   
Crabbe y Goyle . Pasaron por donde staban los Gryffindors , Malfoy miró a   
Ginny, que se estaba secando las lágrimas y Harry que se había soltado de   
Hermione se puso delante de Malfoy . - No vas a pasar Malfoy ...dijo Harry   
con odio . Malfoy lo miró con cara de asco , Hermione cogió a Harry por el   
brazo para que no se metiera en líos . - Harr dejalo , ven para acá   
....Harry se rsistía y Malfoy con una sonrisa malévola dijo . - Potter , por   
que no haces caso a la sangre sucia eh ¿? Ya que te gusta tanto ....Harry   
iba pegar un puñetazo a MALFOY CUANDO Hermione y Ginny lo pararon. Snape   
furioso de tantas peleas se acercó a Harry con Ron Al lado con cara de malas   
pulgas . - Ya basta ¡! Potter no se acerque al señor Malfoy , y por su   
actitud y la del señor Weasly se le quitaran a la casa Gryffindor 50 puntos   
a cada uno .Harry y compañía protestaron , Snape furioso se dirigio al   
castillo tras dar por finalizada la actividad y Malfoy sonrió a Harry y Ron   
con satisfacción . Hermione hechó la bronca a Harry por no haberla hecho   
caso y Ron se hechó sobre la nieve y le dio una docena de puñetazos con   
fuerza . Ginny asustada aún se acercó a su hermano poco a poco . - Ron ,   
cálmate ...Ron rojo de ira , levantó la cabeza hacia su hermana y le chilló   
. - Como me voy a calmar Ginny , Malfoy nos odia ... ahora nos han quitado   
puntos por su maldita culpa ... es que lo odio lo odio ... Ginny muerta de   
dolor se fu al castillo llorando , ya que tenía un gran peso de culpabilidad   
por ser novia de Malfoy . Y los demás a los pocos minutos regresaron al   
castillo cansados y se fueron a la cama si rechistar . Dos días después ,   
se celebraría el segundo partido de quiditch de la temporada . Gryffindor   
contra Huplepuf . Ronnseguía de mal humor en el desayuno antes del partido .   
Harry estaba más animado que él , ya que le encantaba el quiditch . - Lo   
único que me faltaría ahora sería perder el partido a caerme de la escoba   
... dijo Ron . Hermione , animaba en cada momento a Harry y Ron ,   
diciéndoloes que Malfoy era idiota y que no merecia la pena y que se   
vengarín de él ganándole en el partido de quiditch . - Oh si Hermione ese   
será un gran día , que Malfoy pierda y uqede mal ... susurró Harry   
fantaseoso . Todos se dirigieron tras el desayuno al estadio de quiditch   
donde allí se iba a celebrar el partido . Antes de que Ron , Harry y el   
resto del equipo se fuera a los vestuarios . Pasaron por las gradas . Malfoy   
y Crabbe y Goyle que los miraron con una risita , Víctor Krum pasó para   
miarar a Hermione que le giró la cara , Lavender y Parvati se habían vestido   
de rojo con minifaldas para animar a Gryffindor solo que en el top de   
Lavender había en grande y en dorado Ron . Cho Chang también pasó por allí   
para hechar una miradita a Harry que se quedó sorprendido ya que Hermione   
ala velocidad del rayo se abalanzó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry   
para decirle después . - Ten suerte Harry y ten mucho cuidado .Harry azorado   
le contestó . - Seguro que cojo la snitch rápido gracias a este beso   
.Hermione alagada lo abrazó y se fue a las gradas junto con Lavender y   
Parvati que se habían encontrado con Neville que llegaba tarde . Harry y Ron   
se kraron y salieron con las escobas al campo junto a Fred , George ,   
Angelina , Ginny , donna . Las cazadoras . El equipo de Hufelpuf era facil   
de ganar desde que Cedric Diggory murió asesinado por Voldemort así que las   
cazadoras no tuvieron ningún problema en marcar 120 tantos a 0 . Harry se   
ispuso a coger la snitch ya que la habái visto y el otro buscador no pudo   
superar la velocidad de la saeta de fuego de Harry que cogió la snitch .   
Todos empezaron aplaudir menos loa de Slitheryn que encabezdos por Malfoy   
decian : uhhhhhhhhhh . Lavender dava botes con sus pompones , Hermione   
aplaudia y vitoreaba mientras Harry Bajaba con los snitch . La señora Hoooch   
aún no había dado como ganado el partido ya que una bludger rondaba en el   
aire y George Weasly la golpeó . Ron estaba mirando a Malfoy que lo estaba   
insultando por su victoria . Ron furioso lo mandó a freir espárragos sin   
percatar se que la bludger llegaba hacia él . - Hermano ten cuidado ¡!chilló   
Ginny . Pero era tarde Ron había sido golpeado y habia caido de la escoba   
dando un gran golpe en el suelo . Harry fue hacia su amigo velozmente junto   
a los demás jugadores . Lavender casi se desmaya pero entre los nervios bajó   
como una bala de las gradas seguida de Parvati y de Hermione y Neville . -   
Hermione esperame tu al menos -jadeaba Neville ahogado . Malfoy en cambio   
junto a los Slitheryn se estaba riendo como loco en las grdas , Ginny se   
percató y en sus ojos apareció una sombra de pena de decepción . Harry   
intentaba reanimar a Ron , que no reaccionaba , reacciona , por mientras   
llegaba la camilla para llevarlo a la señora Pomfrey . - Ron favor ¡!!Una   
voz chillona y aguda aparecio en el estadio , era Lavender que corria hacia   
Ron Harry se apartó para no ser derribado . La joven se lanzó a llorar al   
pecho de ron , Hermione se acercó a Harry . - No está muerto verdad ¿? Harry   
le dijo que no , y miró de nuevo a Ron que estab siendo montado a una   
camilla . La profesora Mcgonagall se metió en el campo , para ver lo   
ocurrido a Ron . Todos acompañaron a Ron a la enfermeria pero no les dejaron   
pasar y se quedaron en el opasillo toda la noche . Lavender acompañada por   
Parvati , no dejaba de Llorar por Ron y Parvati se quedó sin papel de   
Klennex .Harry , y los gemelos davan vueltas por el pasillo y Hermione y   
Ginny davan pequeñas cabezadas mientras estaban sentadas en el suelo . Al dí   
siguiente por la tarde , Mcgonagall les informó que Ron había despertado .   
Harry , Hermione , los gemelos , Ginny y Lavender entraron rapidamente por   
la puerta . - Ron tío ¡!! Exclamó harry iendo hacia la cama . Lavender como   
una loca fue hacia Ron y lo besó por todos los lados . Ron aunque tenía   
buena cara tenía una venda en la cabeza y se mareo de tanto besuqueo y la   
señora Pomfrey le llamó la atención. - Gracias por haberme venido a ver ,   
por cierto no perderíamos no ¿?preguntó Ron con voz débil a Harry y sus   
hermanos . - No , no te preocupes ...dijo Harry . - ganemos por 270 - 0 si   
Wood lo hubiera visto .apuntó Fred . Ron sonrió por la noticia y por que   
Lavender le acariciaba la barbilla pastelosa . - Todo pasó por culpa de   
Malfoy -dijo Hermione indignada .A Ron se le canbió la cara de felicidad y a   
Ginny también y se le volvió triste . - Hermione tiene razón ese miserable   
....lo odio ...añadió Ron . Harry que no quería que Ron empeorase dijo : -   
Tranquilo Ron , lo vamos a Ganar el día del partido ...- Eso - añadió Fred -   
en nuestro equipo tenmos un gran buscador , Harry , tres grandes Golpeadoras   
, Ginny es una , tú que ers un gran guardían y nosotros que somos buenos   
golpeadores .Además con un poco de suerte a Malfoy le golpea una bludger y   
le rompe la cabeza ....Todos se hecharon a reir y Ginny no pudo y para no   
dar la nota se amrchó de la enfermería con sigilo - Al salir de allí quiso   
ir atomar el aire alos terrenos ya que había estado un dia en la enfermeria   
metida . Al salir a los terrenos Malfoy que estaba junto a Crabbe y Goyle   
por allí fue hacia Ginny . - Ginny , eh Ginny , parate ... por que has   
estado todo el día en la enfermería en vez de estar conmigo que soy tu novio   
. Ginny miró a Malfoy indiganada con la mirada brillante . - Draco ... no   
seas hipócrita sabes muy bien por que he estado en la enfermeria para estar   
con mi hermano Ron ...Malfoy puso cara de pasotismo . - Bah , no merece la   
pena estar con Weasly ... Ginny ni siquiera se ha matado por desgracia . Si   
lo hubiera palmado lo entendería pero solo se ha dado un golpe de nada que   
quizas le haga funcionar mejor la cabeza d chorlito que tiene ... jajaja   
Ginny lo miró con la mirada encendida . - Draco eres un imbecil , no te   
metas más con mi hermano Ron ¡! Malfoy se acercó corroiendo a Ginny que lo   
había dejado plantado en medio del césped . - Ginny , parate , eh a que   
viene este rolo , a caso prefieres defender atu hermano antes que a tu novio   
¿? Ginny se paró estaba llorando . - Mira Draco yo estoy enamorada de ti   
vale , pero no soy feliz así ... lo nuestro no puede ser ... tu te llevas a   
muerte no solo con mi hermano sino con mis amigos de Gryffindor . Yo no   
puedo soportar verte siempre pelando con los míos no ... como voy a estar   
contigo entonces , si lo hiciera , y si Ron se enterara ..no lo quiero ni   
pensar por Dios ...Ginny apartó a Malfoy de un codazo y se dirigió al   
castillo . Malfoy se quedó en medio de los terrenos ante la fija mirada de   
Crabbe y Goyle , serio , demasiado seria para Draco Malfoy . En la   
enfermeria de mientras , se había hecho de noche y Harry , Hermione y   
Lavender eran los que se ahbían quedado a pasar la noche con Ron . - Ya   
verás Ron que en unos días estarás fuera -dijo Lavender a Ron mientras le   
dava gachas para cenar . Harry y Hermione estaban en una silla sonriendo la   
escena tan tiena de Ron con la car llena de gachas que le recordaba a   
Hagricito en la hora de comer . - Oídme se me ha ocurrido una manera de   
hacer que Neville y Parvayi se queden a solas .Hermione y Harry se acercaron   
más a Lavender para preguntar como y Lavender orgullosa lo explicó . - Mirad   
podemos hacer que Neville y Parvati se queden encerrados mañna mismo en la   
sala común , justamente en la sala de lectura .Hermione que esiempre era la   
que se le ocuría las buenas ideas dijo : - Ya pero como nos la ingeniamos   
para encerrar a Parvati y Neville , por uqe edso no va ser fácil .Lavender   
que no tenía gran afecto a Hermione dijo : - pueds no vas a tener que pensar   
para eso Hermione ya lo se .. así que dejadme a mí y vereis como Neville y   
Parvati acabarán juntos .El toque final de la frase correspondió en dar un   
toque a Ron en la nariz que la tenía dolorida . - au ... bueno Lavender ,   
pueds haber si te las ingenias también para estos dos tórtolos que hay aquí   
que no están juntos ni ala de tres y eso que Hermioine ya es libre . Harry   
quiso ahorcar a Ron , y Hermione sonrió por lo debajo . - no , Harry no me   
tienes que ahorcar por lo que he dicho , si es eso lo que estás pensando   
solo que si no os espabiláis , ... al final se volverá a meter alguian en   
vuestro camino ... dijo Ron como si el tema fuera el más natural del mundo .   
- Si Ron , ... pero ahora vcallate y descansa vale ¿?dijo Harry tapando a   
Ron con la manta , mientrasa este se reía de él . La señora Pomfrey entró en   
la habitación y con el pijama puesto dijo que ya era hora de que durmieran .   
Lavender se puso con una illa en frente de la cama de Ron . Harry y Ron   
hicieron la silla de al lado más grande para poder sentarse los dos juntos   
en ella . A los quince minutos en la habitación oscura Ron estaba roncando y   
Lavender se había quedado dormide sentada y con la boca abierta . Harry y   
Hermione también se habían dormido , la diferencia de cuando ers de día es   
que hermione estab estirada sobre las rodillas de harry apollada y Harry   
tenía su mano acariciando el pelo de Hermione . Su otra mano estaba colocado   
en otro lugar de la silla estaba enlazada ala mano de Hermione . Los dos   
sonreían en medio de sus dulces sueños .  
  
CONTINUARÁ .....


	16. una nueva pareja

CAPITULO 16 - UNA NUEVA PAREJA  
  
Un nuevo día amanece en Hogwarts y una luz brillante y dorada empezó a  
  
penetrar entre las ventanas del castillo y la enfermería . Los rayos del sol  
  
rozaron primero a Ron que estaba estirado en la cama con una venda en la  
  
cabeza por la caida de la escoba del partido. Lavender estaba dormida en la  
  
silla tenía la boca abierta y roncaba como una condenada . Ron escuchó que  
  
la señora Pomfrey llamba en la puerta de la habitación y Ron tocandose la  
  
venda , levantó la cabeza para ver si era de día y si Lavender , Harry y  
  
Hermione seguían durmiendo . - Vaya ganas de levantarse ... Harry estás  
  
despierto , Lavender ayúdame a levantarme , Harry estás despierto o no ....  
  
Ron levantó la mirada hacia la silla de su derecha y si antes estaba dormido  
  
, se despertó de golpe y con una sonrisa pícara , de oreja a oreja .-  
  
lavender , jeje mira a estos dos tortolitos ...Lavender estaba bostezando  
  
cuando miró hacia la silla donde dormían aún Harry y Hermione . Harry estaba  
  
estirado en la silla que había agrandado , tenía una sonrisa en los labios  
  
.Sobre su pecho dormía Hermione que estaba apoyada las manos en su torso y  
  
lo que más gracia dio a Ron y a Lavender fue que estaban cogidos de la mano  
  
muy fuertemente .Ron aguafiestas empezó a darle toques a Harry en la frente  
  
y Lavender reía como boba .- Ey pareja a despertarse ...dijo Ron entre risas  
  
. Harry y Hermione a la misma vez empezaron a ponerse al día , al ver las  
  
caras de Ron y Lavender y al verse tan acaramelados dieron un bote .Hermione  
  
quiso que la tierra se la tragara al darse cuenta que había estado durmiendo  
  
cogida a harry y Harry aunque se sonrojó le gustó haber dormido con su amada  
  
Hermione .- Si que aprobechais eh descarados ....rió Ron .Harry lo miró con  
  
burla - Ron tu aunque estes herido , no pierdes el sentido del humor como  
  
veo no ? Ron negó con la cabeza y le sacó la lengua a Harry y este en broma  
  
le hizo un geto de ahorcarlo . Hermione se puso en pie mientras Lavender la  
  
observaba y se reía y la prefecta se despidio de los tres , ya que dijo que  
  
tenía que ir a la biblioteca a buscar información .Cuando Hermione salió lo  
  
más rápido que pudo por la puerta de la enfermería la señora Pomfrey entró  
  
con el desayuno y seguido de Dumbledore que venía a interesarse por la salud  
  
de Ron . Dumbledore al ver a Harry y a Lavender allí les dijo que mejor  
  
fueran hacia sus casa comunes pues en una media hora sería el desayuno y las  
  
clases correspondientes del día . Harry hubiera preferido quedarse a cuidar  
  
a Ron en vez de hacer pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras ambas con  
  
SNAPE .- Harry , no puedes quedarte y tu tampoco Brown , adios .Harry gruñó  
  
y salio de la enfermeria junto a Lavender a toda prisa . Ron le hizo a Harry  
  
un gesto de felicidad .- no tengo pociones , mola estar herido ! Harry no  
  
tuvo tiempo de ir a la sala común ya que se entretuvo a hablar con Nick casi  
  
decapitado y fue directo al gran comedor y se sentó en la mesa . - harry ,  
  
como está mi hermano Ron ? preguntó Ginny a Harry que estaba especialmente  
  
pálida ese día . Harry que estba rodeado en unas decimas de segundos no solo  
  
por Ginny sino por una docena de alumnos más preocupados por la salud de Ron  
  
, entre ellos Fred y George contestó : - Tranquilos a amnecido bien , muy  
  
chistoso y risueño en mi opinión ...Mientras harry hablaba el correo de  
  
lechuzas entró en el grna comedor y Pig se posó en la mano de George . Traía  
  
una carta de la señora Weasly que lelló en voz alta .- Que le ha pasado a  
  
Ron , en el reloj de la cocina me dijo que estaba herido . Por favor  
  
escribidme ahora mismo para decirme lo ocurrido .  
  
MOLLY WEASLY .  
  
Fred cogió un trozo de papel y pluma .- Gracias por decirnos como está Ron  
  
así puedo informar ahora mismo a mi madre que debe estar de los nervios por  
  
culpa de todo lo de Ron . Mientras Fred y George pensaban como explicar todo  
  
a su madre , Lavender no paraba de comentarle a Parvati que la blusa de  
  
Neville era muy elegante , Colin y Dennis hablaban animadamente del momento  
  
en que Harry cogió la snitch en el partido y cuendo Ron calló en picado ,  
  
Seamos y Dean hablaban de unas chicas de Hufelppuf de septimo que  
  
consideraban muy guapas , Ginny no dejaba de dar vueltas a su tostada sin  
  
probar bocado y Harry miraba a la puerta para ver aparecer a Hermione por  
  
ella , Tan guapa como todos los días . Pero la prefecta no se presentó al  
  
desayuno y Harry se preocupó un poco ya que Hermione nunca faltaba a los  
  
desayunos .Tras el desayuno harry cogió la mochila y se dirigió a las  
  
mazmorras donde hacían pociones . Harry no dejaba de gruñir ya que odiaba  
  
esa clase . Ginny se dirigió hasta los terrenos para hacer vuelo , iba seria  
  
triste por la pelea que tuvo con Malfoy aunque ella lo amaba no podía  
  
permitir que Ron y él se pelaran .Cuando cogió su escoba alguien le tapó los  
  
ojos y le preguntó .- Pelirroja quien soy ? Ginny quitó las manos de sus  
  
ojos con brusquedad diciendo " Dejame Malfoy " y siguió andando . Draco  
  
molesto dejó atrás a Crabbe y Goyle y cogió a Ginny con mala leche . - Oye  
  
te crees que puedes pasar de mi , cuando a ti se te antoje niña . Mira eres  
  
mi novia y si tienes que elegir entre tu hermano y yo , me has de elegir a  
  
mi vale ? Ginny lo miró con chulería .- Y si cortara con tigo y te dijera  
  
con eso que prefiero el cariño de mi hermano antes que a ti . Malfoy la miró  
  
con ira y le dio un bofetón , que casi tira a Ginny al suelo . Ginny  
  
indignada se puso en pie y empezó a Lloriquear .- Me has pegado , yo ...  
  
Malfoy yo no puedo dejar de sufrir cuando te veo discutir con mi hermano no  
  
lo entiendes . Ron es mi hermano y os odiais .Malfoy la miró dudoso con lo  
  
que iba a decir y ante la mínima resistencia de Ginny la abrazó y le susurró  
  
. - Perdoname pequeña ... Pero me ha dado tanta rabia ... Aunque tu hermano  
  
y yo no nos podamos ver yo te quiero mi niña ... Así que no te preocupes i  
  
Ron, yo y Potter nos pelamos . Esos son cosas de hombres y tu no lo  
  
entiendes .... Así que preocupate solo de ser mi novia ... La novia de Draco  
  
Malfoy y ya está ....Ginny se ahogaba en los brazos de Malfoy se oltó y  
  
chilló a Malfoy . - No Draco , no ... Si quieres conservar nuestra relación  
  
, tu tendrás que hacer lo posible para llevarte bien con mi hermano y si no  
  
es así ... Terminaremos aunque me duela ... Que eliges ?ginny miró decidida  
  
a Draco que se sentía acorralado por una vez y no sabía que hacer . Se quedó  
  
serio y pensativo ante una impaciente Ginny y le contestó : - Bien Ginny se  
  
ará lo que tu decidas ... A partir de ahora , intentaré llevarme bien con  
  
..Weas ... Digo con tu hermano Ron ...A Ginny se le iluminó la cara ydio un  
  
sonoro besazo a Draco en los labios de ste .- Sabía que no eras tan malo mi  
  
amor , ya verás que incluso Ron y tu sereis inseparables muac .Ginny besó de  
  
nuevo a draco y cogiendo su escoba se fue de nuevo moviendo su pelo lacio y  
  
rojo . Crabbe y Goyle que habían oido el final de la discusión se acercaron  
  
a Malfoy alucinados .- pero ... Va a ser algo muy duro no pelar con Weasly -  
  
Dijo Goyle . Draco sonrió con astucia a sus amigos y dijo : -hay algo que a  
  
Ginny se la olvidado , aunque no me pelee con Weasly si que puedo con Potter  
  
y Weasly se meterá en las peleas por defenderlo y ahí yo , no tendré nada de  
  
culpa ...jajaja...Crabbe y Goyle también dejaron caer una sonora carcajada  
  
ante la astucia de Malfoy que fue directo hacia pociones con SNAPE . Harry  
  
se había metido en la clase sin ganas , Hermione llegó de las últimas y  
  
corriendo se sentó al lado de harry . - Hermione donde has estado en el  
  
desayuno , me has tenido muy preocupado .dijo Harry cogiendo a hermione de  
  
los hombros como un padre que acababa de pillar s u hija tras una noche de  
  
fiesta . Hermione se sonrojó . - Harry en la biblioteca , no se por que  
  
tanta preocupación , que me va a pasar ? Harry se sintió avergonzado y  
  
tartamudeando se sentó ya que Snape había cerrado ya la puerta de la clase y  
  
parecia que se había despertado con el pie izquierdo . Tras mirar a Harry  
  
con odio como era Habitual , bramó : - escuchadme niñatos , quiero grupos de  
  
5 para elaborar una poción así que adelante ....Todos los grupos se formaron  
  
en silencios hasta que quedaron solo Malfoy con Crabbe y Goyle y HARRY Y  
  
hermione . Estos últimos se miraron presintiendo lo peor y así fue . -  
  
Potter , y Granger id al grupo de Malfoy .-graznó SNAPE .Harry y Hermione  
  
bajaron hacia la mesa de Malfoy con cara de malas pulgas , mientras que la  
  
cara de Malfoy brillaba de malicia junto la de sus amigotes . Todos  
  
empezaron a trabajar . En el grupo de Harry y Malfoy tuvieron nque pelar  
  
escregutos muertos y Hermione no paraba de hechar ojeadas a Harry cada medio  
  
minuto para que Harry no se peleara con Malfoy ya que Malfoy no paraba de  
  
hablar en lo bajito con sus amigos y se reía como bobo . Estuvieron un  
  
cuarto de hora así hasta que Malfoy habló .- Potter , y Weasly ? Me he  
  
eterado por desgracia que sigue vivo jajaja , haber si te buscas otro  
  
guardián ya que Weasly no sirve. Harry quisó darle a Malfoy un puñetazo pero  
  
se contuvo ya que Hermione lo agarró de la mano a tiempo y solo contestó . -  
  
Malfoy calla tu grasienta bocaza y mira a tu equipo y no al mio ....Malfoy  
  
rio de nuevo .- Oh Potter que gracia me va a dar cuando pierdas en el  
  
partido de la semana que viene. Harry se puso m´ñas tenso y solto la mano de  
  
Hermione . - Mira capullo como no me dejes yo ...Heermione se metió en la  
  
pelea ya que Malfoy se empezaba a frotar los nudillo y Crabbe y Goyle  
  
también . - Harry pasa deél que si no Snape te va a castigar a ti , no  
  
caigas en su trampa ... . - Venga Potter , no me digas que vas a hacer caso  
  
a esta sangre sucia solo por que es tu novia .... Dijo malfoy con sorna  
  
.Harry se puso como una fiera y el escreguto que tenía en las manos quedó  
  
desintegrado - No llames más a Hermione sangres sucia miserable . Y tampoco  
  
es mi novia ....Malfoy ser io .- pues si no es tu novia es tu amante ya que  
  
ella es novia de Viktor Krum ... Que pasaría si Viktor se enterara que tu te  
  
has levantado a su novia eh Potter ? Que te callas eh ?Pues contesta tu  
  
sangre sucia , eres una golfa ... Se nota claro que eres una sangre sucia  
  
...con esa cara de zorra que tienes .. No vales nada ....Harry no pudo oir  
  
esa palabras y se lanzó contra Malfoy para pegarle pero Hermione lo paró ya  
  
fue ella quien se dirigió a Malfpoy con la mirada con la que se mira a un  
  
gusano o algo peor a eso .- A parte de que ers un miserable Malfoy , veo que  
  
no eres un buen periodista ...hace días que corte con Viktor haber si nos  
  
informamos mejor ....  
  
Malfoy no parecio intimidado por Hermione por sus palabras , ni por la  
  
actitud agresiva de Harry .- Ya Granger , pero cuando te estabas revolcando  
  
con Potter aún eras novia de Víctor o me equivoco ? Hermione se quedó  
  
callada y cabizbaja mientras sujetaba a Harry que estaba tras ella hecho una  
  
furia .- Lo ves como es verdad ... Eres una zorra Hermione granger y tu  
  
Potter no te da vergüenza acostarte con una mujer que es inferior a nosotros  
  
, con una maldita sangre sucia ...Eso ya fue el colmo para Harry que se tiró  
  
encima de Malfoy quitando a Hermione del medio y dando a Malfoy con todas  
  
sus fuerzas.Snape al oir los gritos de estos y a Crabbe y Goyle que  
  
agarraban a Harry para que Malfoy le pegara , fue hacia allá . Malfoy fue a  
  
pegar a Harry , pero Hermione que estaba tan furiosa como Harry al ver que  
  
Goyle no dejaba a Harry defenderse , le dio un sonoro puñetazo a Malfoy en  
  
los dientes . - Señorita Granger ! Chilló SNASPE , pero Hermione chilló a  
  
SNASPE .- Mire profesor , estoy harta de que Draco Malfoy y estos dos me  
  
llamen sangre sucia y ahora usted no me va a castigar , por que si no le  
  
juro que me quejaré a Dumbledore .Hermione dijo todo muy rápido y con  
  
seguridad en sus palabras que hicieron que Snape se callara y no la  
  
castigara .- Vuelvan a sus asientos ...Malfoy indignado se quejó .- Pero  
  
esta sangre sucia me ha pegado ....Snape miró a Malfoy sin sentir pena por  
  
él y lo mandó callar y sentarse lo que hizo que Malfoy se callara  
  
enfurruñado . Para suerte de Harry , pociones acabó y cuando salían de la  
  
clase Hermione le curó con delicadeza el labio que le sangraba . - gracias  
  
por defenderme Harry ... Pero él tiene razón soy una ...Harry la mandó  
  
callar poniéndole un dedo en los labios .- Eso no lo digas ni en broma tu no  
  
eres una puta , Hermione , el cabrón es él y Viktor que te ponía los cuernos  
  
... Si entre nosotros pasó lo que pasó fue por amor ... Por que te quiero y  
  
tu a mí ....y eso no es pecado ...Hermione muerta de vergüenza cambio de  
  
tema agilmente .- Bueno ... Vamos a la enfermeria ver a Ron ?antes de dcao  
  
?? Harry al ver a Hermione avergonzada aún por su noche de amor , le sonrió  
  
picaro y asintió siguiendola hasta la enfermería . Allí cuando llegaron ,  
  
Ron estaba en la cama muy aburrido , mientras Fred y George le intentaban  
  
animar inútilmente.Ron al ver a Harry con el labio casi roto le preguntó :-  
  
Harry tío que te ha pasado ? Harry lo miró y solo dijo : Malfoy . Ron puso  
  
cara de tener arcadas - Que ha hecho esta vez ? Harry se volvió a alterar .-  
  
ha insultado a Hermione y nos hemos pelado , la ha llamada sangre sucia y  
  
golfa ....Harry cerró los puños y Ron lo intentó tranquilizar sin éxito pero  
  
Fred si lo logró .- Tranquilo Harry , lo que pasa es que a Malfoy le da  
  
rabia que el no ha tenido la oportunidad de tirarse a nadie y tu sí  
  
...Hermione lo miró severa y Fred se calló , George continuó .- Malfoy es el  
  
típico virgen desesperado jaja , seguro que está loco por mojar jajaja .Tras  
  
una media hora de risas , Hermione , Harry y los gemelos tuvieron que salir  
  
de allí corriendo . Los gemelos fueron hacia adivinación y Harry y Hermione  
  
hacia dcao pero en el pasillo se encontraron a Cho Chang . - Harry e de  
  
hablar contigo un momento ? dijo cho .  
  
Harry no tenía ganas pero accedió diciendo .- pues di , pero deprisa ...Cho  
  
iba a Hablar pero de repente mirpo a hermione que estaba mirando para ver lo  
  
que decían y espetó con una tos leve : - si esta prefecta se va , mejor , es  
  
que no es plan que Dumbledore se entere de mis lios amorosos ...así que  
  
...Cho le señaló el pasillo a hermione y esta con frialdad le contestó .- Ya  
  
me voy .Cho puso car de satisfacción y Harry frunció el ceño .- No tenías  
  
por que haberlhe dicho que se fuera , ell es mi mejor amiga y puede  
  
enterarse ...Cho lo agarró de los hombros melosa dispuesta a Hablar ,  
  
Hermione que estaba enfrente de la clase de dcao mirab ade puntillas para no  
  
perderse ni un detalle aunque no oía nada de lo que hablaban . - Harry , ya  
  
se que te parecere una pesada , pero tu me gustas mucho y tu eres libre así  
  
que sal conmigo anda ... Tu al fin y al cabo eres hombre y ... Necesitas que  
  
una mujer te de algo que yo te puedo dar ...Harry rió ante el atrevimiento  
  
de Cho .- Cho cuntas veces te voy a tener que decir que ya no te quiero ...  
  
Además que ami lo que me quieres dar a mi no me sirve de nada yo ya tengo la  
  
pureza de otra que solo ha estado conmigo , que s lo mujer que quiero  
  
....Cho se puso seria al enterarse que harry se había acostado con otra  
  
antes que con ella y le preguntó ,.- Quien es ella dímelo ? Harry nle sonrió  
  
y traas decirle que nunca lo sabrá se fue hacia la clase de dcao con  
  
Hermione que le esparaba en la puerta con cara de impaciencia . Cho estaba  
  
furiosa . L clase de Dcao pasó rápido , sobretodo por que Harry y HERMIONE  
  
SE LA PASARON HABLANDO . Hermione le hacia preguntas secas a Harry desde que  
  
este había estado hablando con Cho .- Hermione y eso que estás tan seria ?  
  
Hermione lo miró seca , - yo seria , que va ... Por cierto que te ha dicho  
  
Cho Chang ? preguntó Hermione con gran curiosiosidad . Harry le respondió  
  
muy natural .- Nada que salga con ella .Hermione lo miró con cara de espanto  
  
como preguntando y que has respuesto.- Y TU LE HAS DICHO QUE SI ? preguntó  
  
Hermione tragando saliva . - tu que crees que le hhe dicho ? preguntó Harry  
  
. Hermione se puso colorada .- Vamos dí que crees o algo mejor que quieres  
  
que le haya respuesto ? Hermione la levantó la mano a Harry mientras la otra  
  
la tapaba con la car roja .- Ay Harry no seas malo , no me preguntes eso ?  
  
Harry sonrió a Hermione que no lo miraba alos ojos ni ala de tres. - No  
  
temas cariño , le hhe dicho que no ... Te prefiero a ti .... dijo Harry a  
  
Hermione . - Yo no he dicho nada harry , no me digas esas cosas por favor  
  
...Harry le cogió de las nmanos que le temblaban .- Por que no ... Si es la  
  
verdad ... Me gustas tanto Hermione ... Hermione lo miró , parecia nerviosa  
  
cunado harry la piropeaba . - Harry ahora no es le momento que me alabes ,  
  
Snape hoy está enfadado así que mejor que atendamos...  
  
Harry accedió ya que si no Hermione se iba a poner del color de los tomates  
  
. La clase acabo por suerte y Harry y Hermione salieron de las clases para  
  
ver a Ron . Cuando llegaron allí el pelirrojo estaba vestido y de pie junto  
  
a Lavender que estaba a su lado .- Ron , ya te dan el alta ? preguntó harry  
  
contento . - si al fin , me moría del aburrimiento he estado tres días  
  
fatídicos aquí .Harry ayudó por la otra mano a llevar a Ron fuera de la  
  
enfermería tras despedirse de la señora Pomfrey . Por los pasillos hasta  
  
llegar a la sala común hablaban .- Entonces el jilipollas de Malfoy hha  
  
vuelto a tocar los .... Lavender al oir la palabra se ofendió .- Ron mi amor  
  
!  
  
Ron se disculpó por el vocabulario . - Si Ron , pero esta tarde ya se ha  
  
callado , al menos eso es lo que le conviene ...Ron se frotó los nudillos .  
  
- Como se vuelva a pasar con cualquiera de Gryffindor le partó esa bocaza .  
  
Harry pareció recordarse de algo .- ah Ron , la plasta de Cho me ha vuelto a  
  
pedir salir y también me ha propuesto .. Ejem ..ya sabes ...Ron rio  
  
picadamente , Lavender no se enteraba de nada y agudizó el oido y Hermione  
  
que esa última parte de la proposición no la conoc´ñia se puso furiosa po  
  
dentro .- vaya con la Chang ... Y por cierto Hermione se está muriendo de  
  
los celos Harry -Dijo Ron , al ver la cara de mosqueo de Hermione .Hermione  
  
cuANdo Harry y Lavender la miraron cambió la cara pero no pudo disimular los  
  
celos . - Ron no seas malo ...dijo harry , al ver la carita de Hermione y  
  
abrazándola . Ron siseaba sonriente n.- Parejita estais a punto de caramelo  
  
jaja  
  
Llegaron a la sala común de gryffindor , allí todos aplaudieron a Ron cuando  
  
el pelirrojo entró en la sala común . Los gemelos , Ginny , Neville ,  
  
Parvati , Seamos , Dean , Colin , Dennis ...  
  
Viva Ron , Viva , Viva el gran guardián deGryffindor , viva , que le jodan a  
  
MALFOY , que le jodan ! Ginny fue la única que no chilló esa última frase  
  
.Ron saludó atodos y se sentó en el sofa más grande de la sala común .Allí  
  
todos lo mimaron y achucharon durante unos minutos ya que pronto se fueron  
  
iendo a sus habitaciones .Hermione acompañó a un grupo de primero que estaba  
  
mirando a los mayores y los mandó a la habitación .Parvati subió junto a  
  
Dean y Neville a la habitación y Lavender se fue directa a Ron que estaba  
  
hechando una partida de ajedrez con Harry . - Bien , Parvati ya se hha ido y  
  
Neville también ...muy bie Ron este es el plan , y tu Harry como si no  
  
hubieras oido nada eh? Harry dijo que no con las manos y escuchó atentamente  
  
a la par de Ron .- Mañana en el desayuno yo le dire a Parvati uqe tien eque  
  
quedar conmigo a las siete en la sala de lectura .Y tu se lo dirás a Neville  
  
.Pero ... No asestiremos y cuando ellos esten solos esperando les  
  
encerraremos toda la noche jeje que te parece .... Harry y Ron se miraron y  
  
aunque a Ron ese plan le parecía una chorrada no quiso contradecir a  
  
Lavender .- Ok cariño en el desayuno se lo comentaré y ahora Harry acabemos  
  
la partida y nos vamoa a la cama que estoy molido .  
  
Al día siguiente , que estaba nublado , todos se abrigaron mucho para bajar  
  
a l gran comedor . Hermione miraba mientras bajaba con Ron y Harry por la  
  
escalera su horario y les informaba que hoy tenían Transformaciones y  
  
cuidado de criaturas mágicas . Lavender que estaba impaciente por la cita a  
  
ciegas de Neville y su amiga no esperó al gran comedor para decir a su amiga  
  
: - Parvati esta tarde quedamos a las iete en la sala de lectura vale , se  
  
puntual ....- Que si pesada ...contestó Parvati aún dormida .Cuando se  
  
sentaron en la mesa Hermione encontró en su silla un papel de pergamino y lo  
  
leyó .- Mi querida Hermione yo no puedo vivir sin ti , me muero por tu amor  
  
por favor perdóname .Simplemente tuyo : VIKTOR Krum .  
  
Hermione bufó y Harry irritado le preguntó : - Vas a volver con él ?  
  
Hermione rompió el papel de lo que Viktor se percató ya que su mirada estaba  
  
fijada en la mesa de Gryffindor .- Jamás .- dijo esta con decisión . Harry  
  
sonrió y se volvió a concentrar en sus cereales . Ron que se hyabía quitado  
  
ya parte de la venda de la cabeza hizo su papel de cupido a regañadientes ya  
  
que Lavender se impacientaba .- Neville podemos quedar a la tarde a las  
  
siete en la sala de lectura .Neville , para alivio de Ron , contestó que si  
  
de inmediato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .Mientras seguían con el  
  
desayuno una sombra de tres chicos ocupo la mesa donde estaban Harry , Ron y  
  
Hermione . - Y tu que quieres ahora ? preguntó Ron con cara de malas pulgas  
  
al chico de la sombra que era Malfoy seguido de Crabbe y Goyle . Este miró  
  
por la mesa de Gryffindor asegurandose de que Ginny no andaba por ahí para   
  
discutir con el pelirrojo .- Vaya Weasly , ya estás fuera de la enfermeria  
  
... Pareces una momia con esas vendas ...  
  
Harry contestó por Ron ya que no era plan que Ron volviera a la enfermeria  
  
de nuevo por un nuevo golpe . - Y tu pareces un jilipollas ... Es que ya le  
  
eres ...Malfoy puso cara de miedo ante Harry mientras le dava un ataque de  
  
la risa . - Potter el defensor de los pobres , de los sangre sucia el que se  
  
levanta a los sangre sucia por dios que asco ...dijo Malfoy mirando a  
  
Hermione y imitando arcadas . Harry se levantó con la varita empuñada y  
  
Hermione para pararlo también . Ron con cara de malas pulgas le dijo .- Tu  
  
dices eso por envidia de que tu no has tenido la oportunidad y Harry sí .  
  
Envidioso jaja . Que no tienes donde meterla , ni en el agujero de una rata  
  
la metes .Malfoy sonrió con sorna mirando a Ron con ojos brillantes . - El  
  
único de aquí que no moja eres tu Weasly , cállate , y eso que tienes novia  
  
. Para tu información yo no tengo envidia por que yo " mojé " el mismo día  
  
que Potter .Los de alrededor de la mesa , empezaron a intrigar sobre quien  
  
seria la chica y hermione se quedó pensativa ya que le vino a la cabeza que  
  
Ginny le comentó que ella había perdido la virginidad el mismo día que ella  
  
y Harry . Ron se levantó furios y dijo : - Pues yo no te creo ...Malfoy  
  
hechó una carcajada .- si tu supieras Weasly jaja , Crabbe , Goyle  
  
marchémonos .Ron se sentó con furia en la mesa .- Sigo sin crerme una  
  
palabra .- dijo Ron . Harry le pasó una mano por el hombro . - Ron no te  
  
preocupes por ser virgen , la gente no cambia por eso , yo no he cambiado  
  
...Ron lo miró y lo dijo : - Ya pero ... Fred y George se acercaron más a la  
  
silla de Ron y dijeron susurrando .- Pues en vez de tantos planes para  
  
Neville y Parvati .. Mejor un planning para ...Ron les dio un callejón  
  
diciendoles que él no quería a Lavender por el sexo .  
  
Acabaron el movido desayuno y se dirigieron al aula de transformaciones e  
  
hicieron un difícil exámen y tras esa clase se fueron directos a los  
  
terrenos donde Hagrid los esperaba . Empezaron a calentar unos huevos de  
  
hipogrifo , y de fondo se escuchaba la suave y delicada melodía de los  
  
chillidos de Hagricito . Cuando estaban a punto de acabar la clase Hagrid se  
  
acercó a donde estaban Harry , Ron y Hermione con un huevo de medio metro  
  
dándole calor .- Chicos podeis venir esta tarde a mi cabaña es que he de  
  
pediros algo .dijo hagrid con cara de preocupación . Harry , Ron y Hermione  
  
se miraron y Ron contestó rápido .- Yo no puedo ir , Hagrid lo siento he  
  
quedado con Lavender para un asunto muy delicado . Hagrid se puso triste y  
  
Hermione dijo velozmente ..- Pero harry , y yo si que podemos ir no te  
  
preocupes . Harry también asintió y Hagrid les sonrió de nuevo y dio por  
  
finalizada la clase . Ron cogió su mochila y tras despedirse de Harry y  
  
Hermione . - He tenido suerte de haber quedado con Lavender para el rollo  
  
ese de Parvati y Neville . Hermione lo miró con severidad .- No me mires así  
  
Hermione . Co mprende que lo único que me falta para volver al hospital es  
  
ir ala cabaña de Hagrid y encontrarme con ese monstruo . Ron se despidió y  
  
salio hasta el castillo corriendo . Hermione y Harry fueron hasta la cabaña  
  
de Hagrid que estaba abierta . Al pasar vieron a Hagrid que estaba sentado  
  
en una butaca sudado y a Madame Maxime vistiendo a Hagricito como podía .-  
  
Chicos perdonadme , tenemos qe ir un momento a Hogwarts , Dumbledore me  
  
pidió que tenemos que vacunar a Hagricito . Os podeis quedar una media hora  
  
aquí solos hasta que vuelv a. Hermione se puso roja y Harry contento le  
  
contestó que si . - haremos deberes . - dijo Hermione al ver la cara de  
  
Harry .Hagrid , acompañado del carrito gigante donde Madame Maxime llevaba a  
  
hagricito con la cara roja de llorar . Hagrid se despidió , dejando a Harry  
  
y Hermione solos en la cabaña . Hermione se acercó a la mesa de roble y sacó  
  
de la mochila e libro de hechizos de 6 año para hacer los deberes . Harry  
  
también lo sacó y ambos empezaron a escribir . Al minuto Harry ya había  
  
soltado la pluma para quedarse embelesado a mirar a hermione que al darse  
  
cuenta que harry la miraba le dedico una sonrisa .- Que guapa eres .  
  
Dijo harry embelesado con la pluma en los labios . Hermione soltó su pluma y  
  
le susurró .- No es el momento de alagos sino de estudio Harry .Pero él   
  
parecio no hacer caso a Hermione y acercó más su silla a la de Hermione  
  
hasta acorralarla . - Mi niña , yo te voy a decir de que es hora ... Es hora  
  
de esto ...Harry se acercó a hermione tras quitarse las gafas y la besó  
  
tiernamente . Los besos empezaron na dura más y las túnicas se empezaron a  
  
desabrochar y Harry y Hermione acabaron en la mesa estirados besándose . -   
  
no ... Para Harry ... dijo Hermione entre jadeos . Harry la besaba .-. Como  
  
que pare estamos a solas y yo te quiero Hermione ... No me pidas que pare ..  
  
No puedo hacerlo ....Hermione tenía tantas ganas como Harry de estar en los  
  
brazos del otro pero , razonable como no lo fue en la última vez ...- se  
  
razonable estamos en la cabaña de hagrid , puede llegar en cualquier momento  
  
.. Piensa en .. En ... Snape.Ala velocidad del rayo harry se apartó de  
  
Hermione .- Hermione como me puedes hablar de snape cuando estavamos a punto  
  
de ...Hermione que se había levantado de la mesa a gran velocidad ya se  
  
había abrochado la túnica y dijo . - Era la única forma de que se te quitara  
  
la calentura ... Mejor así ...Harry sintió que tenía razón y se volvió a  
  
sentar en la mesa con Hermione ha estudiar . Al cabo de cinco minutos , en  
  
los que más que estudiar no paraban de mirarse con amor Harry cerró el libro  
  
y dio un golpe en la mesa .- Ya basta Hermione. dejemonos de tonterias y  
  
hablemos claro .Hermione se levantó de la silla y dijo como si no supiera  
  
nada . - de que hablas ? Harry se le acercó y la cogió en sus brazos ,  
  
estaba a punto de besarla .- Hermione , estamos enamorados nos queremos y  
  
estamos haciendonos daño si no estamos juntos .Yo quiero que seamos una  
  
pareja , quiero que seas solo para mi .. Mi amor ..mi novia ... Hermione  
  
quiers ser mi novia o no ? Hermione quedó mirando fijamente los ojos verdes  
  
de harry que la miraban con desesperación y pasión . Hermione se mojó el  
  
labio y al fin decidida respondió .- Si Harry , yo también te amo con todo  
  
mi corazón , y si quiero ser tu novia .. Por favor bésame ....Harry puso la  
  
cara del ser el hombre más feliz del mundo y obedeciendo los deseos de su  
  
amada se fundieron en un largo , apasionado y tórrido beso de amor . De  
  
mientras en los pasillos del cuarto piso Lavender y Ron se dirigian  
  
inquietos hacia el aula de sala de lectura y se escondieron tras una columna  
  
esperando a que o Parvati o Neville llegaran . El primero en meterse en la  
  
sala de lectura fue Neville que se sentó en una silla a esperar a Ron y  
  
cinco minutos después llegó Parvati corriendo con la mochila a cuestas  
  
susurrando :- Llego tarde , Lavender me va a matar .Cuando Parvati entró  
  
Lavender sacó la varita , y Ron la siguió con paso lento . Dentro de la sala  
  
Parvati no se encontró con Lavender sino con Neville y sorprendida le  
  
preguntó a este .- Neville ha pasado por aquí Lavender había quedado con  
  
ella a las siete aquí . Neville se levantó y le contestó que no .- yo estaba  
  
esperando a Ron -dijo neville .Parvati puso cara de sorpresa y en ese  
  
momento lapuerta de la sala de lectura se cerRó de golpe .Parvati y Neville  
  
fueron a haber que pasaba y no pudieron abrirla .- ey abrid , por favor  
  
abrid ! - chilló asustado Neville . Quien ha sido el imbecil que ha cerrado  
  
, abrid ahora mismo .- chilló Parvati dando golpes en la puerta .En la  
  
cabaña de Hagrid .......Harry y Hermione se estaban besando , ahora los  
  
besos se ahbían vuelto más tiernos y húmedos , hasta que la entrada  
  
inminente en la cabaña de Hagrid y Madame Maxime con el carrito los detuvo  
  
.- Ejem .. Bueno ya hemos vuelto parejita todo bien ? preguntó Hagrid con  
  
ironía . Harry y hermione se separaron y harry con una sonrisa respondió .-  
  
pues si Hagrid además tu eres el primero que te vas a enterar de la noticia  
  
.Hermione y yo nos hemos hecho novios .Hagrid y Madame Maxime los  
  
felicitaron y les invitaron a un té .  
  
- Bueno Harry Hermione yo tenía que pediros , que si el viernes podiais  
  
cuidar de hagricito pero por la noche . Es decir que tendríais que dormir en  
  
la cabaña .-explicó Madame Maxime . Harry Hermione se miraron y segundos  
  
después al unisono los dos aceptaron la propuesta . - Pues claro , no os  
  
preocupeis que nos quedaremos aquí ... Repitió Harry . Hagrid les dio las  
  
gracias y Harry y Hermione se levantaRon para irse de la cabaña ya que se  
  
estaba haciendo de noche . La pareja se cogió de la mano por primera vez  
  
para andar juntos hasta el gran comedor ,en Hogwarts . En el gran comedor ya  
  
la gense te ibA sentando y Lavender y Ron fueron hasta la mesa de  
  
gryffindor para informara alos ghryffindors sobre el tema Neville y Parvati  
  
. -Ya estan encerrados ojala se lien , ojalá ...decía Lavender mirando el  
  
cielo de fuera . Ron se sentó en frente de su novia Lavender y Fred y  
  
George le preguntaron por Harry y Hermione y Ron les contestó .- En la  
  
cabaña de hagrid es decir que vendrán con golpes hasta las orejas .La gente  
  
entraba corriendo al gran comedor y Cho Chang una de ellas iba tan rápido  
  
que se chocó con alguien , que casualmente fue Viktor Krum el ex de  
  
Hermione. - krum haber si tenemos más cuidado !dijo Cho enfadada tocandose  
  
el chichón de la frente .Krum la miró .- Tu no eres Cho chang ... Perdona es  
  
que estaba pensando en mis cosas ...Cho se levantó .- Ya no estás saliendo  
  
con Hermione Granger ? .Viktor negó con la cabeza.- No ella me ha dejado por  
  
que quiere a otro y yo he de recuperarla como sea .Cho entonces puso cara de  
  
felicidad ya que se le ocurrió una excelente idea .- Víctor , como tu sabrás  
  
yo quiero conquistar al famoso harry Potter , hagamos un trato .Yo te ayudo  
  
a recuperar a Hermione Granger y tu me ayudas a averiguar quien es la mujer  
  
que ha conquistado a Harry , quiero saber quien es ella , que tiene que yo  
  
no tenga ..Viktor sonrió , estrechando la mano de Cho , dando a entender un  
  
" trato hecho " 


	17. la vuelta de un grande

CAPÍTULO 17 - LA VUELTA DE UN GRANDE  
  
La fría Cho y Viktor Krum , separaron sendas manos que habían estrechado.   
Ese estrecho de manos significó la unión de ambos para conseguir el amor de   
Harry y Hermione. Cho se metió en el gran comedor hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw   
y Viktor hasta la de slitheryn donde se sentó al lado de Malfoy que hablaba   
y reia con Crabbe y Goyle.En la mesa de gryffindor estaban a punto de cenar   
y cuando Ron se sirvió la sopa y la de Lavender dijo Fred. - EPS ,   
esperemos a que harry y Hermione lleguen no ?Ron que estaba con un muslo de   
pollo en la boca dijo con la boca llena .- Buah ...si tenemos que esperarlos   
no podemos jubilar , estarán por ahí dandose el lote ... No hay por que   
preocuparse .dijo Ron concentrandose en comer tranquilo .  
Seamus señaló a la puerta del gran comedor , donde con paso ligero Harry y   
Hermione corrían hasta la mesa . Cundo llegaron , jadeando de tanto correr ,   
Ron casi se atraganta con el pollo frito .- hola chicos que tal ... Ron   
luego Hermione y yo te tenemos que contar una cosa .dijo Harry mientras   
Hermione dava a Ron en la espalda para que no se atragantara .- Harry , tío   
, me vas a decir lo que creo que me vas a decir ? preguntó Ron , con la   
ilusión de un niño en el día de reyes . Harry le sonrió mientras le apartaba   
los restos del pollo .- Si ... Pero luego te cuento mejor tío ...añadió   
harry mientras miraba a Hermione y le dedicaba una preciosa sonrisa.   
Lavender que comía con gran entusiasmo su sopa de fideos comentó a sus   
compañeros de al lado .- Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora Neville y   
Parvati . Con un poco de suerse te estarán enrollando ya ... Pero a Lavender   
la adivinación no era su especialidad , en la sala de Lecturas , Parvati   
Patil estaba aporreando la puerta mientras Neville lloriqueaba ya que tenía   
mucha hambre y era la hora de la cena .- ahí , cállate Neville ! Y deja de   
quejarte por la comida ... Además por un dia que no comas no te va apasar   
nada ! Neville seguía lloriqueando .- Parvati quiero salir de aquí , por que   
nos han encerrado ? Parvati desistió DE aporrear la puerta y cansada se   
sentó en el suelo .- No lo se Neville ! chilló esta irritada .-lo único que   
se es que no podremos salir hasta que mañana algún prefecto venga ...   
Maldición ...Neville se puso las manos en la cabeza y chilló .- Quiero   
ssalir de aquí !! Parvati mosqueada se puso en pie .- Callate Neville , me   
pones nerviosa . Neville se calló pero al medio minuto volvió preguntar y a   
sollozar lo quempuso de peor humor a Parvati .- Parvati y donde vamos a   
dormir ? Y que van a decir cuando cuente que he dormido con la más sexy de   
gryffindor ? dijo Neville , percatandose con cierto espanto de que las ropas   
de Parvati era un tanto atrevidas .- OH Neville , yo dormiré en una mesa y   
tu en el suelo . Y no va a pasar nada cuando se enteren de que hemos dormido   
en la misma habitación ... Tonto ... Si fuera que nos hemos acostado juntos   
aún ...Al oir la última frase Neville se separo de Parvati , la cual Neville   
la consideraba demasiado atrevida con los chicos . Parvati se burló de   
Neville .- Para que te apartas tonto .. Yo ni borracha haría nada contigo   
así que ahora duermete y calla .  
Parvati en el fondo , hirió la sensibilidad del pobre neville , que nunca   
había tenido un rollo , nunca se había besado con nadie , y nunca había   
tenido novia . El pobre muerto de frío se acurrucó en la pared para   
quedarse adormiscado . Parvati en cambio estuvo dando vueltas durante diez   
minutos hasta que al final se tumbó en la mesa y se durmió en bragas !   
Mientras Neville y Parvati dormían muertos de frío y maldiciendo a quien los   
habían encerrado allí , los demás alumnos o dormían tranquilos en sus   
camitas o estaban en la sala común en l calor de la chimenea . Harry , Ron ,   
Hermione , Ginny , Fred y George estaban en frente de la chimenea .  
- Vamos harry cuenta lo que has de decir , de ti y de Hermione no nos hagas   
esperar .- dijo Ron nervioso .Harry sonrió y se acercó más a Hermione hasta   
cogerla de la mano , ante las miradas nerviosas y atentas de Ron y sus   
hermanos y Harry susurró .- Esto es un secreto , OK , nadie solo vostros lo   
puede saber ... Hermione y yo nos hemos hecho novios esta tarde ...  
Ron quedó impactado y se quedó con la boca abierta , Fred y George no   
pudieron soportar reirse y tirarse hacia Harry , hasta hacerlo caer al suelo   
encima de la alfombra . Ginny se abalanzó a abrazarv y felicitar a Hermione   
.-. Hermione felicidades , al fin estás con harry , no sabes como me alegra   
que al fin estesis juntos ! - dijo Ginny . Hermione casi lloraba de lo feliz   
que se sentía . - Estoy tan feliz ginny .. Al fin .. No sabias cuntas veces   
soñaba con salir con Harry ..fred y George seguían felicitando a Harry y   
Ginny y Hermione se habían sentado para comentar de manera femenina los   
hechos de la declaración y de la manera en que Harry , le habái pedido ser   
su novia . Ron seguía con la boca de par en par y Harry se la cerró , y Ron   
le dio un abrazo de felicitación . Hermione se levantó y besó a Harry   
delante de los Weasly como beso oficial de pareja y , Hermione junto a Ginny   
se despidieron y se fue a la habitación de chicas y Harry y los demás a los   
de chicos . Tardaron casi 5 minutos en meterse las habitaciones ya que   
Hermione y Harry se mandaban besos en el aire de despedida . En la   
habitación , Harry se pudso el pijama y ron sentandose en la cama de Harry   
le pidio a este detalles , en voz baja ya que Seamus y dean se habÍAn   
dormido . - Bueno Harry explicame todo con pelos y señales por favor ...dijo   
un ansisoso Ron .Harry tragó saliva y explicó con soltura .- Pues Hagrid nos   
dejó afortunadamente solos en la cabaña para ir a hacerle la vacuna a   
Hagricito , y ... Hermione y yo nos quedemos a solas ....Ron le hacia señas   
a Harry para que continuara el relato .- Bueno , y nos empecemos a besar   
....Ron se hechó a reir .- no me digas que acabasteis haciendolo en la   
cabaña de hagrid ? Harry negó rapidamente y ante la mirada que puso Ron de   
asco al decir .- no ... Que va ... Hermione me nombró a SNASPE , cuando   
estaba a punto .... Pero no importa eso lo importante es que le pedí que   
fuera mi novia me declaré como el mejor de los hombres y ...ella me dijo que   
sí Ron , estoy tan contento. Harry y Ron se abrazaron y Harry continuo   
hablando . - Ah ... Hagrid nos pidio si podiamos quedar el viernes para   
dormir en su cabaña . Es que él y Maxime han de ir hasta Londres y Hagricito   
no puede dormir solo en la cabaña .... Vendrás con hermione y Con migo. ?   
Ron miró a Harry con espasmo .- Estás loco ! Tu crees que sería tan mal   
amigo que iría con vosotros , en vez de dejaros pasar la noche a solas ....   
Los dos juntitos .. Por supuesto que no voy a ir ...  
Harry miró a Ron y le estrechó la mano en el hombro , luego Ron se fue a su   
cama dosel y apagó l luz dejando a Harry absorto en sus maravillosos   
pensamientos .  
Al día siguiente , se levantaron pronto , sobretodo Lavender que estaba   
ansiosa por saber como le habái ido a Neville y parvati . Bajaron al gran   
comedor . En los pasillos Hermione fue corriendo hacia el grupo donde harry   
y Ron estaban charlando para lanzarse a los brazos de su amado harry y darle   
un beso que harry no rechazó . - Mi amor hemos de tener cuidado con Cho   
Chang y Viktor Krum para que no se enteren de nada .- dijo Hermione   
preventiva a Harry . - Y de Malfoy también , así que soltaos de la mano que   
Malfoy se acerca por allí ...  
Hermione se separ pronto de Harry ya que Malfoy , crabbe y Goyle , se   
acercaban desde el pasillo de los Slitheryn hasta donde estaban ellos . - ey   
potter , que hacias te eh visto que el cogias a Granger de la mano .Harry le   
dedico una mirada de asco .- A ti que et importa Malfoy , no es problema   
tuyo , y si nos permitees dejanos pasar .Harry , Ron y Hermione iban a   
pasara hasta meterse en el grna comedro pero Malfoy mandó a Crabbe y Goyle   
que nos los dejaran pasar . Harry y Ron se prepararon para una pelea   
frotandose los nudillos y mirándo a Malfoy con desprecio .- Si no te quitas   
Malfoy .... Malfoy se rio .- Si no , me aparto que Weasly ....pero la   
valentía de Draco se esfumó cuando de la masa de alumnos apareció ginny   
acompañada de Colin Creevy . Ginny al ver la posición de los chicos de pelea   
miró a Draco con decepción y ladeando la cabeza se dirigió hacia la mesa de   
Gryffindor . Draco de repente mandó a Crabbe y Goyle que se apartaran . -   
Crabbe , Goyle , quitad veámonos , nos volveremos a ver las caras Potter ,   
Weasly , Granger ... Y malfoy se fue a su mesa seguido de Crabbe y Goyle . -   
Cuando quieras listillo .-chilló Ron cuando Malfoy se fue alejando . Se   
sentaron en la mesa Harry , Ron y Hermione y Hermione le comentó a Harry que   
sentía que tanto Viktor Krum , como Cho chang no dejaban de mirarlos . De   
repente en el gran comedor aparecieron como rayos Parvati Patil y Neville   
que irumpieron feroces en la mesa de gryffindor . Parvati , la más feroz de   
los dos se sentó en su sitio que estaba al lado de Lavender con sus cabellos   
morenos alborotados y por primera vez sin pintura .- Quien ha sido ? bramó   
Parvati .- Quien tuvo la genial idea , que me lo cargo . Lavender que creia   
que todo habíha ido sobre ruedas tragó saliv , Ron que era complice se   
tambaleó y tembló , Harry Y hermione que tambíen sabían algo sobre el   
encierro , procuraron no mirar ni a Neville ni a Parvati . Ya que Neville   
que tenía el pelo de loco , y los ojos como platos de no dormir miraba a   
todos lados . - Que nadie ha sido , entonces que ? Ron fue e que contestó .-   
mira Parvati quizás haya sido Peeves , como e tan bromista .Parvati puso   
cara de pensar , cosa poco habitual en ella y dijo en tono chillón .- Claro   
, seguramente fue ese miserable ! Pero para que me ha encerrado justo con   
Neville ... Y ... Oye por que no asististe a la cita lavender !? Lavender   
tem´ló y entre tartamudeos dijo . - Es que Parvati ... Yo no te diji a las   
siete ... Te dije a las seis pero como tu no escuchas ....Parvati , que   
seguía desconfiada ... Dijo : -Vale .. OK ...pero almenos podrían haberme   
encerrado con otro ....como Dean o Fred O George Weasly ...pero con Neville   
...  
Que pasa con Neville . .- dijo ron molesto .- Que pasa que es el tió mas   
aburrido y tonto que he visto ! Lavender triste , miró a neville que tenía   
cara de no enterarse de nada y que estaba adormiscado .Tras el desayuno ,   
se dirigieron a clase de encantamientos a gran velocidad cuando Malfoy que   
iba andando hasta l aclse corriendo , sintió que el palo de una escoba le   
golpeaba en la cabeza . Malfoy enfadado , se giró para ver quien era el   
miserable que le habái propinado semejante golpe y se sorprendió al ver a   
Ginny que lo escondió detrás de la columna de uno de los pasillos de el 5   
piso .- Estás loca o que por que me pegas ? preguntó Malfoy de mal humor .   
Ginny lo miró con frialdad .- Veo que no has cambiado malfoy que sigues   
peleandote con Harry y Ron ! Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco .- Yo no mme he   
metido con Ron que fue lo que te prometí , solo me he metido con Potter y la   
sangre sucia de granger , ellos dos no entraban en el trato , tiu hermano es   
el que se ha metido a defenderle . Ginny indignada le hubiera gustado darle   
a Malfoy otro escobazo .- Y que querias que hiciera Ron , pues defenderle !   
Tu lo has hecho con malicia malfoy ... Y ya estoy harta .. Deja en paz a   
Harry , Ron y Hermione o se acabó ...- Pero Ginny , no me hagas esto .. Yo   
no pudo vivir sin mis peleas diarias . - Muy bien si no puedes vivir sin las   
pelas yo ... No puedeo vivir vien dolas así que mejor que ...Malfoy sujetó a   
Ginny de la túnica ya que se disponía a irse hacia los terrenos . - Ginny   
espera .... Esta bién lo intentaré dame una segunda oportunidad ...  
Ginny lo miró con aprensión .- La última Malfoy , la última ... Ginny se   
giró y se dirigió hasta los terrenos dejando a Malfoy solo que partió hacia   
Encantamientos pensando .- He de etner cuidado , con ... Ginny , cuando me   
pelee con Potter , Weasly o Granger he de vigilar que ella no este ... No   
puedo permitir que me deje ...no lo voy permitir .. Ninguna chica dejará a   
Draco Malfoy ....La clase de encantamientos transcurrió a gran velocidad ya   
que se lo pasaron muy bien con un hechizo que flitwick les había enseñado   
para el comienzo de san valentín .- Que bien este viernes en san valentín   
que romántico dijo Hermioine mirando el calendario que le indicaba que   
quedaban solo 3 días .- Quedan tres días para San Valentín y tres días para   
que tu y Hermione durmais en la cabaña de HAGRID , ASÍ QUE HARRY , VES   
PREPARANDO Gomas .......Harry le dio un callejón a Ron . - Ron , cállate y   
tu que harás en San Valentín con Lavender . ? Ron se quedó pensativo ya que   
no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer ese día . Cuando salieron de   
encantamientos , se dirigieron un rato alos terrenos a tomar el fresco . -   
Ah Ron , en unos días tenemos que empezar a entrenar muy duro para el   
partido de quiditch contra el equipo de Malfoy , hay que machacarlos ! -   
Dijo Harry a Ron , Fred y George . Los gemelos asintieron con la cabeza a su   
capitán , Hermione se agrró al brazo de su valiente novio buscador y capitán   
del equipo y Ron frotandose los puños se imaginaba con uns sonrisa a Malfoy   
derrotado , además de tirado por los suelos . Los tres días pasaron muy   
rápido hasta la llegada de San Valentín . Todas las tardes , entrenaban al   
quiditch ., por el próximo partido de quiditch . El día de San Valentín   
amaneció soleado y bonito . Los alumnos bajaron a el gran comedor esperando   
como cada añoi que el gran comedor estuviera muy bien decorado y así era .   
Las paredes y el techo del gran comedor estaban llenos de corazones rojos y   
rosas y angelitos de cupido pasaban y revoloteaban por todo el gran comedor   
. Para desayunar habñia solo comida de colores rojos y rosas . Habían   
tostadas con mermeladas d fresa y frambuesa , diversas frutas como fresas ,   
cerezas y manzanas rojas , batids de fresas naturales ... Los chicos de la   
casa Gryffindor fueron los primeron en bajar y ese día tanto Harry y Ron y   
los demás chicos se peinaron más de lo habitual sobretodo los chicos con   
novia . - harry , mira a Malfoy como va de peinado , se creera guapo y todo   
jaja - dijo Ron a Harry mientras ambos miraban a la amesa de Slitheryn donde   
Malfoe iba muy arreglado al igual que Viktor Krum que se habái puesto la   
ropa más cara que tenía .- Jaja Harry , Krum se cree que Hermione va a   
volver con él o algo por el estilo . Harry miró a Víctor y sonrió ya que   
hermione era su noviqa .- puex tendrá que esperar sentado si se cree que   
Hermione volverá con él por que ella está conmigo ... Ron y los gemelos se   
rieron de la actitud de novio celoso de harry Y estos cantaron . - mia solo   
mía mia la pivita ! Tras decir eso los ojos de Harry se perdieron en la   
puerta ya que una panda de chicas con el escudo de Gryffindor entraba por la   
puerta . Harry reconocio en primera posición a las inseparables amigas   
Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown , la novia de Ron.Ambas iban más maquilladas   
que nunca . Cho Chang apareció tras estas con un gran peinado exótico y los   
labios pintados de rojo pasión. Chang que aún tenía esperanzas con Harry le   
lanzó un beso en el aire y harry casi se cae de la silla de la risa . TrS   
Cho chang aparecieron dos muchachas por la puerta, una de ellas Ginny Weasly   
, con un brillo rosa en sus finos labios y dos coletas lo que hizo llamar la   
atención de malfoy a la puerta del gran comedor y l otra castaña y algo más   
alta con una trenza larga y bien peinada era Hermione que más que nunca la   
insignia de prefecta estab limpia y como en poocas ocasiones estaba pintada   
. Harry la miró embelesado . La chicas fueron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor   
dispuestos a desayunar . Cuando Hermione se sentó ron , FRED Y george   
taparon con disimulo a harry y HERmione para que pudieran darse la   
felicitación del día de San Valentín con un beso . Luego harry cogió una   
servilleta y limpió los morros de Ron del beso que le había dado Lavender   
que lo había dejada manchado de marrón . - Pues tu también estás manchado   
Harry no te rías ... Harry no se quiso quitar el carmín brillante de olor a   
fresa que le había dejado los labios de Hermione .  
Como todos los años el correo de San Valentín llegó a Hogwarts con miles de   
lechuzas . Durante diez minutos el gran comedor se lleno de Canciones,   
suspiros .y besos ... .. Tanto harry , Ron Y Hermione recibieron postales de   
sus parejas . Harry y Hermione se hecharon una amorosa mirada y se cogieron   
de las manos por debajo de la mesa e hicieron piezecitos . Lavender y ron se   
achocharon y se hicieron carantoñas . Los gemelos recibieron postales de   
Donna y Angelina dos cazadoras . Ginny tuvo que ocultar una tarjeta de   
Malfoy que la felicitaba y que le proponía una cita aquella tarde en su una   
habitación de los prefectos . Y en la mesa de Slitheryn tanto crabbe , como   
Goyle intentaban mirar la postal de Ginny que había recibido Malfoy con una   
poesia parecida al que escribió Ginny a Harry en segundo curso . - Pero si   
esa es una vulgar copia de lo que escribió a Potter hace años ....dijo   
Crabbe que había conseguido ver algo de la postal .Malfoy lo mandó callar   
metiéndole una manzana hasta el exófago . Miró al mesa de Gryffindor donde   
Ginny le hizo un disimulado gesto que quería decir que si que iba a ir esa   
tarde a verse con él . TraS el romántico desayuno , para desgracia de los   
alumnos tuvieron que ir a hacer clase y primero les tocaban a Harry y   
compañía transformaciones , con Mcgonagall . - Bien alumnos , como hoy es   
San Valentín la clase va a ser más divertida , eso si igual de estricta que   
siempre no lo olviden . Lo que haremos hoy será transformar polvos azucardos   
, tela, algodones y cualquier material que quieran en regalos significativos   
de San Valentín los cuales podrán entregar a quien querais . El trabajo será   
individual , el tiempo empieza ya !  
Harry , Ron y Hermione se separaron las mesas y empezaron a hacer el trabajo   
. Harry cogió polvos azucarados y cacao y fue transformándolos en bombones   
para Hermione . Ron intentó transformar con un mechón de su pelo un par de   
muñecos pelirrojos para lavender , Mcgonagall castigó a Seamus Finnigan por   
transformar un trozo de plástico en u n preservativo para luego darselo a   
una chica de Hufelpuff . Hermione fue la que más hizo y al menos pudo hacer   
un adocena de peluches con forma de corazón con la iniciales H y H .Para   
harry . Al acabar transformaciones Hermione pudo comerse con harry unos   
pocos bombones , Harre iba cargado de peluches de corazón . Ron y Lavender   
jugueteaban con los muñequitos pelirrojos y parvati iba seria al igual que   
Neville ya que eran los únicos que no tenían pareja . Se fueron a la   
biblioteca a hacer los deberes , Harry le repetía muchas veces a Hermione   
que guapa que era y por primera vez hermione no estaba en la biblioteca para   
estudiar .- Mi a MOR , no crees que será mejor que vallas ya a recoger tus   
cosas al cuarto común para irnos en una media hora a la cabaña de HAGRID ?   
Hermione cogió a Harry por la barbilla y tras besarlo le dijo que sí y se   
fue de la mesa . Harry le dio una palmada en el trasero cariñosamente . Pero   
lo que la prefecta de gryffindor no se imaginaba de lo que se iba a   
encontrar y ver en la sala común de su casa . Malfoy y Ginny que habían   
quedado tenían ganas de estar a solas , así que Ginny sin pensarselo dos   
veces no le había importado llevar a Draco Malfoy a la casa Gryffindor y a   
tener relaciones intimas con él sin el pudor de ser descubierta por alguien   
o justamente con alguno de sus heermanos . Ginny Y Malfoy estaabn en el sofá   
besaándose apasionadamente , hasta que el retrato de la señora gorda se   
abrió y Hermione entró , quedándose alucinada al ver la escena . Ginny se   
tapó aon la túnica y Malfoy se quedfó de pie dejando su cuerpo delante de la   
prefecta comos y¡u madre lo había traido al mundo . Hermione nno tuvo pudor   
por el hecho de encontrar a Ginny Weasly la hermana pequeña de su amigo Ron   
en plena actividad sexual sino el hecho del chico con el que estaba . Tal   
como lo temía Ginny estaba con Malfoy , el peor enemigo de Harry , Ron Y   
Ella . Ginny te nía cara de espasmo mientras miraba a Hermione con los ojos   
repletos de Lágrimas al verse descubierta y Malfoy en cambio se empezó a   
vestir sin mirar a hermione que se había cruzado de brazos y miraba ambos   
con indignación .- Bueno muchachas yo me voy , pelirroja un placer estar con   
tigo nos vemos , y tu Granger feliz noche de San Valebtín con potter   
....MalfoY iba directo ala salida de la señora Gora da cuando Hermione lo   
miraba con indignación . - Eres un maldito cobarde Malfoy , un gusano que ha   
sido capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de alguien tan inocente como Ginny   
solo para hacer sufrir a Ron .... Malfoy miró a Hermione con su chuleria   
habitual .- Mira granger , que te den por el culo .. Aunque estoy seguro de   
que Potter ya lo hace con mucho gusto ... Si yo me he enrollado con ginny no   
es tu problema o vas a ir corriendo a decirselo a Weasly . Hermione sería   
miró a Ginny , que estaba aún con la capa tapada y luego a Malfoy .- No le   
voy a decir nada a nadie por que eso es lo que tu quieres que haga , que se   
lo diga a Ron .. Eres malo Malfoy ... Vete de la sala común antes de que ...   
Malfoy se acercó a Heermione enseñando pecho , haciéndose el machito .- Si   
no que ? Hermione se puso roja de ira y le pegó un puñetazo a malfoy por   
segunda vez en aquella semana . - Malfoy vete de aquí soy prefecta y me   
deves respeto vete antes de que llame a Dumbledore maldito gusano , fueraaaa   
!! chilló HeRMIONE EMPUJANDO A Malfoy a que saliera de la sala común a   
empujones . Luego hermione se giró hacia el sofá donde estaba Ginny , la   
chica la miraba sin saber que decir .  
- Hermione estoy tan avergonzada , yo ...Hermione se le acercó mientras   
acababa de guardar el pijama y dejar el resto de bombones que no se habíha   
comido . - No digas nada Ginny , no quiero saber nada ... Dijo Hermione .   
Pero Ginny si que quería hablar por lo tanto se acercó a Hermione dispuesta   
a hablar . - ermione , me he enamorado deMalfoy , sin darme cuenta , estoy   
ssaliendo con él y estoy muy enamorada . Fue con él quien perdí mi   
virginidad el día del baile ....Hermione miraba a Ginny por debajo del   
hombro mientras se pasba por la cara las manos .- Ginny , es Draco Malfoy ,   
el peor de entre los peores , se está riendo de tu amor ...Ginny comenzó a   
Llorar .- Lo quiero Hermione , no me desilusiones ... Hermione la miró a la   
cara y le dijo en un susurro .- Ginny no confies en él ... Ahora me he de ir   
pero tenemos una conversación pendiente para mañana .... Adeu ...Hermione   
cogió su mochila con sus ropas y su pijama y salió de la sala común ,   
dejando a Ginny con el cerebro hecho una esponja escurrida y llorando a   
mares . A Hermione le dolió en el alma ver a Ginny así , y pensar en el   
daño que podía realizar Malfoy no solo a Ron y a los Weasly sino al corazón   
de Ginny . Pero la joven pensó .- Será mejor que no me meta y no diga nada a   
Ron , lo que si debo hacer es mañana tener una charla con Ginny y   
aconsejarla de que deje a Malfoy antes que se haga daño no soloa ella sino a   
Ron . Hermione llegó a los pasillos del vestívulos donde Harry y Ron la   
esperaban , la chica se acercó a su novio que ya se estaba preocupando por   
su tardanza y ambos se despidieron de un inocente Ron que no se imaginaba ni   
por un momento lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su hermana Ginny con Malfoy .-   
Y que vas a hacer lo que queda de día ? preguntó Harry que había apoyado su   
brazo en el codo de Hermioine . Ron dudó hasta que dijo :- Creo que   
buscararé a Neville , ya que no he charlado con él desde el día que se llevó   
a cabo el plan perfecto de Lavender, quiero saber que pasó ....Harry asintió   
y le chocó la mano a Ron y ESTE le metió en el bolsillo a este algo , que   
Harry pudo imaginarse que era y Hermione lo sospechó . Tras despedirse de   
Ron partieron hacia la cabaña de hagrid ya estaba atardeciendo y los   
terrrenos se volvían anaranjados . Tanto a Harry como Hermione les hubiera   
gustado ir cogidos de la Mano en aquel atardecer pero se contuvieron por el   
hecho de que había mucha gente por los terrrenos y por que alguien no   
indicado pudiera descubrir su relación secreta oficialmente . Cuando ya   
vieron de lejos la cabaña de Hagrid y distinguieron la figura de fang en la   
puerta , cuando una sombra salió como de la nada y se interpuso al paso de   
hermione .  
- Viktor que haces que quieres te dije que no quería verte más   
...Efectivamente era Víctor , más serio que nunca y con pintas de estar de   
mal humor . Harry lo miró de una manera que dejaba clara que si no se   
quitaba lo quitaría ala fuerza de delante de su novia . - No me da la gana   
quitarme mi amada , estoy aquí para qaue eme digas quien es tu novio   
.Hermione miró azorada a Harry y se quedó en blanco , Harry miraba a Viktor   
con valentía y no le hubiera importado decirle en sus narices que el es el   
novio de Hermione y él ya no .- Krum , cómprate el bosque perdido y te   
pierdes en él vale y ahora deja pasar a Hermione que debemos ir a la cabaña   
de hagrid .Espetó Harry de mal humor . Pero Viktor no hizo caso a Harry y   
acorraló mas a Hermione .- Quien es él , dímelo , quiero que me lo digas   
para ir a matarlo ! Hermione al igual que Harry se armó de valentía .- Quien   
te crres que eres , tu yo terminemos y no pienso decirte con quien estoy por   
que no te interesa . Viktpor cogió a Hermione fuertemente .- Tu y Potter lo   
sabeis no ? El te incubre para que yo no sospeche no ... Cuanto tiempo   
llevas con ese tipo , te acostaste con él ... Dimelo maldita ...chilló Krum   
, mientras valanceaba a Hermione durante unas décimas de segundo ya qiue   
Harry se lanzó hacia Vikltor y le dio dos puñetazos en la boca . - Tu no vas   
a balancear a una chica delante mía , pedazo de marica .y menos a Hermione .   
Esta corrió hacia los brazos de harry y Krum se levantó , aún sin interarse   
de que Harry y Hermione estaban juntos aún viéndo a su ex abrzada a este . -   
Me las vas a pagar Potter , me las vas a pagar y tu Hermione oy a descubrir   
con quien andas aunque sea lo último que hga y cuando lo descubra lo mató .-   
bramó Krum , arrancando un arbusto y iendose maldiciendo hasta el castilla.   
Harry que sujetaba aún a Hermione susurró amenazante .- aquí te espero para   
que me mates listillo , veámonos cariño y pasa de ese ...  
Tras el desagradable incidente vivido con Víctor , Hermione y Harry llegaron   
a la cabaña de hagrid . La puerta estaba entreabierta y pasaron . A dentro   
Mdame Maxime recogió papeles muy rápido y Hagrid al verlos los mandó pasar y   
darle las últimas recomendaciones .- Bien , nosotros nos vamos , mañana   
llegaremos sobre las 10 pm. , podeis dormir en nuestra cama , es tan grande   
que cabeis de sobra , la cena de hagricito , un biberón de leche pero frío   
eh Hermione , también teneis que bañarlo ....Hermione le puso una mano a   
Hagrid en la boca , mientras Madame Maxime le mandaba a prisas que se fueran   
.- Tranquilizate Hagrid , nos vamos a apañar tranquilo , podeis iros   
tranquilos . - esbozó hermione con una sonrisa . Hagrid aún intranquilo fue   
empujado por su mujer hasta la puerta y al fin salieron de la cabaña   
directos a Londres . Harry Hermione se quedaron solos en la cabaña , era día   
de San valentín y ambos tenían claro que esa noche iba a sser una especia de   
fiesta íntima e romántica para los dos para celebrar el día de los   
enamorados .- Creo que este va a ser el día de san Valentín más bonito de mi   
vida Hermione los anteriores años los odiaba ya que me gustaba Cho y ella no   
me hacia ni caso .Hermione se acercó a Harry con ternura y lo besó con   
suavidad y abrzándolo susurró .- Piensa en el Presente Harry y no pienses en   
lo que sufristes , ... Venga vamos a ver a Hagricito haber que hace ese   
diablillo .Harry Hermione se dirigieron hasta la habitación de Hagricito ,   
la cabaña de hagrid ahora estaba hechizada para que sea más grande , tan   
grande para que quepan una familia de gigantes.Hagricito se estaba   
entreteniendo con un palo lleno de moho y dando leves bramidos raros en él .   
Hermione lo encontró muy tierno , mientras que Harry veía al diablo en   
persona en ese bebé , como lo llamaba Hermione que con un año y medio que   
tenía ya hablaba más de lo que debería y media más de un metro .- Hagricito   
, cariñín nos vamos a dar un bañito a que sí . Hagricito levantó la cara , y   
un rizo negro asomó en su redonda carita se quedó mirando a Hermione como   
pensando una respuesta y le sacvó la lengua a Hermione . Harry probó con   
convencerlo quitandole el palo pero solo logró que el niño le llenara CDE   
babas , le rompiera el tímpano y que el palito acabara en su cabea .   
Hermione se sentó juntpo aél y se puso a jugar con él .- Hermione que haces   
? -preguntó Harry alucinadao . Hermione cogió otro palito y se dispuso a   
jugar a las escobas , segúnn Hagricito .- Estamos jugando a las escobas ,   
quieres jugar , es para ganarnos su confianza y que así nos haga caso   
...Harry contestó .- no gracias ...Pero alos cinco minutos al ver a Hermione   
y al niño riendo alegremente al final se puso a jugar con él y Heermione . -   
que guía , nos has ganado a los dos Hagricito , ahora nos podríamos dar un   
baño por que te has caido mucho de la escoba no ? Hagricito dijo que sí con   
su cabecita y siguió a Hermione hasta un barreño grande de agua donde empezó   
a lavar a Hagricito . Harry se acercó al barreño con cara de sorpresa y   
felicidad .- Veo que te gustan los niños , te entiendes muy bien con ellos   
....Hermione le sonrió mientras lavaba el pelo rizado que estab muy sucio a   
Hagricito .- Si , me gustan los niños un montón ... Harry ayudó a Hermione   
con la espuma y a secar al niño dos minutos después .,- Hermione cuando   
acabemos el colegio , tu y yo nos podríamos casar y tener un hijo no crres ?   
Hermione lo miró sorprendida y sonrosada le contestó .- Harry no pienses en   
eso ahora , aún quedan dos años , además un hijo es algo muy serio .. Pero   
si me encantría casarme contigo ...Tras varias sonrisas de enamorados Harry   
se fue a buscar la ropa de hagricito y comenzó a vestirlo . Hermioine de   
mientras empezó a preparar la cena del niño un biberón de leche frío y se lo   
dio . Ellos , cenaron un plato de pasta que Madame Maxime les habían   
preparado que solo tuvieron que calentar . - Creo que ahora viene lo difícil   
hermione dormir a Hagricito para que nosotros podamos irnos a la cama ....   
Hermione miró a Harry picadamente como recordándole que lo que menos iban a   
hacer es dormir aquella noche . - Hagricito vamos dormir . Hagricito ,   
meloso , por una vez se lanzó alos brazos de hermione y esta tuvo que usar   
un hechizo para hacer al niño menos pesado ya que si no no hubiera habido   
manera alguna de llevar a Hagricito ala habitación . No hubo mucho problema   
en dormir a Hagricito ya que hermione le cantó una nana y se quedó dormido   
alos dos minutos . Tras taparlo , Harry Y Hermione sale¡ieron de la   
habitación ny se quedaron en l pasillo . - nos vamos a la cama? Hermione   
miró a harry y le contestó que sí . - pues vamos ...  
Harry y Hermione se dirigieron hasta la habitación de matrimonio al entrar   
vieron la cama que era grande y de mantas calentitas . Al menos la cama   
medía 3 metros de ancho y no digamos de largo . Harry se quedó en   
calzoncillos y camiseta ajustada de tirantas y Hermione prefirió quedarse en   
pijama , aunque sabía que se lo tendría que sacar . Se estiraron en la cama   
y se quedaron mirando sonrientes como sin saber como empezar . - Hermione   
recuerdas , cuando en la noche de navidad , lo hicimos por primera vez ,   
hace casi un mes ya .. Y como nunca hablamos de ello ...Hermione lo miró .-   
Me acuerdo todos los días solo que me daba vergüenza comentar sobre ello   
sobretodo cuando no eramos novios .. Pero te confieso que me gustó y mucho   
....Harry se estiró poco apoco encima de su amada .- a mi también me gustó   
fue aunque una primera vez algo rara e apasionada , fue especial , te   
gustaría repetir esa expeincia ...Hermione pensó que harry estba SINDO un   
caballero y que quería asegurarse de que ella tenía tantas ganas como él y   
le respondió sí con un : - Te amo .y un beso que dejó que todas las aguas   
llegaran a su cauce . Esa segunda vez , fue algo más tierna que la primera ,   
ya que esa fue producto de los celos y de la pasión contenida y esta era muy   
dulce cariñosa , romántica . Los besos , las caricias , de los cuerpos   
desnudos K cada vez llegaban a más dieron npaso a la cacho de censura que   
la lorena que es tan cabrona ACaba de poner . Jaja .  
A la mañana siguiente , Harry y Hermione se despertaron juntos , desnudos y   
abrazados . - Buenos días mi vida .- saludó Harry acariciando el pelo de su   
amada . Hermione le besó y le contestó con buenos dias Mi amor . Harry y   
Hermione tras la noche tan dulce que habáin tenido se levantaron y se   
vistieron para ir a despertar a Hagricito . Hermione estaba haciéndolo el   
desayuno cuando picaron ala puerta de la caBaña . Harry fue a Abrir y se   
encontró con HAGRID Y madame MAXIME .- hARRY , Hermione ya hemos llegado   
gracias por todo y ahora no es por hecharos pero deBeis ir rápido a Hogwarts   
Dumbledore va a presentaros a alguien . Harry y Hermione se miraron .- Quien   
Hagrid ? Hagrid no quiso contestar a Harry y siguió hablando .- Rápido iros   
que es urgente , ya nos ocupamos de lo que queda ah y muchas gracias por   
todo . harry y Hermione cogieron sus bolsas y dijeron al unisono . - Ha sido   
un placer y fueron corriendo hasta Hogwarts . En el gran comedor ya habÍAn   
gran alboroto por saber quien iba a venir .Harry y Hermione se sentaron   
ligeramente donde estaba Ron .- ey que tal ,la noche sabeis quien va a venir   
. ? - peguntó ron . harry se sentó y Le contestó .- Muy bien ., Ron no lo se   
que raro quien será . De repente Dumbledore se levantó para decir algo y   
todos lo escucharon atentamente .- Queridos alumnos os he citado por que hoy   
llega a Hogwarts vuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras   
.. Os vuelvo a presentar a Reamus Lupin .! Un gran alboroto se formó en el   
gran comedor , Harry no se lo podia CRRER hasta que de detrás de Dumbledor   
un hombre con el pelo medio cano salió a la luz , era él , Lupin había   
vuelto .  
CONTINUARÁ ....


	18. slythryn versus gryffindor

CAPÍTULO 18 - SLITHERYN VERSUS GRYFFINDOR  
  
Con la alegría habitual en él y con una sonrisa que le ocupaba de oreja a  
  
oreja ,el profesor Lupin saludó a los alumnos levantando la mano  
  
amistosamente como si no hubiera pasado tres años desde que se fue de  
  
Hogwarts.Todos los alumnos , que querían mucho a Lupin por su forma de ser ,  
  
por su simpatía ypor su sencilla forma de hacer clase de dcao , vitorearon  
  
emocionados al saber que Lupin volvía a dar clases en Hogwarts y no tendrían  
  
que soportar a Snape que les dieran dcao a parte de pociones . Snape lo  
  
miraba con furia , ya que el añoraba ese puesto y se lo iban a quitar con el  
  
regreso inminente de Lupin . Los alumnos lo silvaban y chillaban emocionados  
  
mientras Malfoy , par adar la nota acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle fueron los  
  
únicos que se quejaron . Malfoy solía hacer la pelota a SNASPE , pero a  
  
Lupin no le podía hacer la pelota . Lupin se sentó al lado de Dumbledore de  
  
la mesa y empezó la comida .  
  
Harry estaba emocionado de haber vuelto a ver a Lupin ya que desde siempre  
  
le había tenido un gran aprecio y hacia tres años que no lo veía . Desde que  
  
Sirius se fugó y se enteró del pasado de James , Peter , sirius y él  
  
Lunático que era un licántropo . - No sabeis lo contento que esstoy de que  
  
Lupin hayha vuelto , tengo unas ganas de hablar con él , creeis que se  
  
acordará de mi ? A Ron casi se le sale el pollo de la boca .- Harry como no  
  
se va a acordar de ti , con todo lo que pasó en la casa de los gritos esa  
  
noche y con lo amigo que fue de tu padre y tu padrino . Hermione como pocas  
  
veces en su vida le dio la razón a Ron . Harry durante la cena no dejaba de  
  
mirar a la mesa de Lupin , par mirarlo con cara de gran entusiasmo , y se  
  
alegró más cunado Lupin al final dirigió una mirada hacía él . Era una  
  
mirada fraternal , lo miraba y le guiñó un ojo y Harry se emocionó al ver  
  
que Lupin no se había olvidado de él .- Ron , Hermione me acaba de mirar !  
  
Ron le dio una palmada en el hombro y Hermione más observadora comentó .-  
  
Chicos pero , no veis extraño que Lupin hayha vuelto ... ? Se desaparece  
  
tres años y ahora ... Vuelve así sin más ...Harry pensó que tenía razón ,  
  
pero estaba tan contento de volver a ver a su profesor preferido que no se  
  
puso a pensar razones de su vuelta .Acabó la comida y como ese día no era  
  
sábado no habían clases , así que aprovecharon para entrenar al quiditch ya  
  
que en una semana se realizaría el partido contra Slitheryn y devían ganar  
  
al precio que sea. - Tenemos que dar una paliza al equipo de Malfoy Harry  
  
... dijo Ron con la escoba sujeta con fuerza . Harry que iba equipado con  
  
su traje color escarlata y su saeta de fuego se paró y dijo a Ron y Hermione  
  
. - antes de entrenar ... Por fabor me podeis acompañar a ver al profesor  
  
Lupin ? Necesito hechar unas palabaras con él antes del entreno ...Hermione  
  
no le importó satisfacer los deseos de Harry , Ron gruñó pero también los  
  
acompañó sin problemas . Harry , Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia la sala  
  
de profesores donde picaron a la puerta . Desgraciadamente fue Snape el que  
  
habrió la puerta y no el profesor Lupin . Tenía pinta de estar de muy mal  
  
humor y miró a Harry , Ron y Hermione con odio poniendo una mueca repugnante  
  
. - Potter , Weasly , Granger que buscais aquí ? preguntó Snape de una  
  
manera en que parecía que le entraban arcadas solo de verlos . Harry fue el  
  
que habló . - Necesito hablar con el profesor Lupin . SNASPE , si ya tenía  
  
cara de mal humor , su cara se ensombreció más ya que él y Lupin no se  
  
llevaban bien desde que eran estudiantes , ya que tanto Lupin como James ,  
  
Sirius y Peter se llevaban fatal con Snape que era tipo Malfoy pero de su  
  
época .- Y para que quierws hablar con Reamus , si se puede saber Potter ?  
  
Harry quiso decirle que no era asunto suyo , pero se calló y no supo que  
  
decirle a SNASPE . Este le quiso cerrar la puerta pero tanto harry como nRon  
  
se abalanzaron para que no cerrará . - volved a vuestras habitaciones y no  
  
hurgueis por aquí ! HaRRY Y Ron hicieron fuerza y Hermione suplicaba a Snape  
  
que no los cerrará la puerta en las narices hasta que la voz de Dumbledor  
  
sonó y se acercó hacia la puerta entonces Snape soltó la puerta .- Que haces  
  
Sverus ? Y vosotros tres que haceis que no estais en los terrenos siendo  
  
Sábado ? .Harry fue el que respondió a Dumbledore .- Profesor Dumbledore ...  
  
Yo quería ver personalmente al profesor Lupin ,no me puede dejar pasar a  
  
verlo ... ? - Snape no nos dejaba - dijo ron , para que Dumbledore se  
  
enterara . Dumbledore se quedó serio .- Perdona harry , pero hoy no puede  
  
ser ... Reamus tiene que descansar esta muy cansado .. Podrás hablar con él  
  
, cuando tengas clase de dcao . Harry puso cara d angustía y Snape de  
  
triunfo . - Pero profesor no tenemos con él hasta el Lunes , qedan dos días  
  
y tengo tantas ganas de hablar con él ... Dumbledore puso cara de pena .-  
  
Perdona Harry , pero no puede ser ...Harry agachó la cabeza y seguido de  
  
Hermione que se apolló en su hombó y de Ron que no dejaba de criticar a  
  
Snape por ser tan borde sedirigeron a los terenos para ir al campo de  
  
quiditch para comenzar el entreno . AL Llegar allí Fre y George corrían por  
  
el campo tras Angelina y Donna y Ginny revoloteaba con su escoba . Harry y  
  
Ron se subieron a sus escobas y Hermione tras dar un beso a Harry se sentó  
  
en las gradas para verlos entrenar , antes de ir hacia Ginny que había  
  
descendiso unos minutos de la escoba y le hbía dicho a la hermana de Ron.-  
  
Después el entrenamiento Ginny , tenemos que hablar tu yo ... Ginny se  
  
sintió azorada y sin contestar a Hermione se volvió a elevar en el aire con  
  
los demás . Tras casi dos horas de entrenamiento , harry descendió con su  
  
equipo al campo de quiditch , muy sudado . Hermione le alcanzó una toalla y  
  
le limpió el sudor de la espalda . - Tenemos que seguir entrenando hasta que  
  
se haga el partido chicos , hay muchas cosas que van mal . Donna ... Tu has  
  
de tener más velocidad , para coger el quafle y tener mejor manejo . Y tu  
  
george cuidaod con como esquibas la s quafles que si no , Ron tendrá que  
  
volver al hospital ... No podemos que dejar que Malfoy nos gane . Angelina y  
  
Ginny de vosotras no tengo queja así que meter muchos quafles vale ?  
  
Angelina , sonrió asintiendo pero Ginny no , se iba a tener que enfrentar a  
  
su novio y no le gustaba eso , Hermione la miró con severidad al ver la cara  
  
de Ginny . - fred george sois grandes golpeadores no tengo quejas y tu Ron  
  
eres un guardián de primera . Ron sonrió a harry orgulloso y le dijo ., - Tu  
  
si que eres un gran capitán y el mejor buscador que hay ... Si te  
  
enfrentaras a Krum ., además tu ya has ganado un montón de veces a Malfoy  
  
...Harry sonrióa Ron orgulloso , mientras Hermione melosa led ava de beber  
  
agua fresca . - Esta será la próxima vez que le ganemos Ron .. Así no le  
  
quedaran ganas de reirse de los Gryffindors ...  
  
- jaja Potter si te crees que vas a ganar estás muy equivocado , este año  
  
seremos nosotros los ganadores ... El equipo de gryffindor se giró , par  
  
ver tras de ellos un equipo de color Verde con su capitán al frente Malfoy .  
  
Harry le puso mala cara , Ginny empalideció y Hermione volvió a mirarla para  
  
desesperación de Ginny .- Malfoy ... Te vamos a ganar ... No lo dudes ...  
  
Malfoy se acercó con sorna a harry , pero miraba en unos momentos  
  
determinados a Ginny , para decir a continuación .- Te apuestas algo Potter  
  
... A que , este año ganamos ... harry que tenía toda la fortuna de sus  
  
padres contestó que : - Cuanto ? Malfoy sacó un gran puñado de galeones y  
  
dijo : - 50 galeones . - hecho - reszpondió Harry . Ron y los gemlos se  
  
metieron en la apuesta . - yo también apuesto Harry por que se que ganaremos  
  
dijo Ron seguro de sus posibilidades . Ginny levantó la cabeza de repente y  
  
exclamó .- No , no lo hagas Ron ... No tenemos ese dinero ... El equipo de  
  
MALFOY SE PARTIÓ DE LA RISA , MENOS malfoy que prefierió no reirse de su  
  
novia y solo esbozó una falsa sonrisa .Ron , Fred Y george se pusieron rojos  
  
. -ginny .. Cállate y no nos averguenzes ... - dijo Ron enfadado . - Eso  
  
bocazas cállate anda - ordenó George a la pobre Ginny que estab viviendo un  
  
calvario ya que no pensaba que las tenían todas de ganar ya que ha ella se  
  
le haría muy difícil meter goles a su amado . - bueno Weaslys que apostais o  
  
no ? Ron y sus hermanos heridos en su orgullo contestaron que sí . Hermione  
  
a ver a Ginny tan preocupada se metió . - Chicos creo que será mejor que  
  
ninguno de los cuatro hagas apuestas , 50 galeones es mucho dinero y si  
  
perdeis ... Harry trató de tranquilizar a Hermione de la manera delante de  
  
MALFOY que menos pareciese que eran novios . Hermione quedó intranquila ,  
  
sobretodo con Ginny . Malfoy y los otros se fueron celebrando su victoría y  
  
hablando sobre lo que se iban a comprar con 200 galeones . Los de gryffindor  
  
como Harry , Ron y los gemelos se fueron alas duchas pero Ginny no y se fue  
  
del estadio sin ser vista llorando . Hermione que la habíha visto se fue  
  
tras ella .- Ginny espérame Ginny no corras ! Ginny se paró y se hechó a los  
  
brazos de Hermione a llorar .- hERMIONE ! Es que lo amo tanto ... No se si  
  
tendré valor de jugar el partido , con él delante ... No se si seré capaz de  
  
meter quaffles a su equipo ... Hacer que pierda , noooo  
  
Hermione la consolaba y en su cara se dibujaba el enfado .- Ese Malfoy es un  
  
canalla ! Mal nacido ! Está contigo , por que así como eres cazadora , no  
  
metas goles y asói Slitheryn pueda ganar , por eso se a atrevido aapostar  
  
Malvado ... Ginny levató la cara Hermione , totalmente roja y pareció  
  
desesperarse más .- No Hermione , él no es un interesado ! No medigas que no  
  
me quiere por favor no me lo digas ! Hermione se calló y no insultó mas a  
  
Malfoy al ver que Ginny estaba totalmente colada por él .- Ginny , no  
  
pienses con el corazón en el partido , piensa friamente .. Si Slitheryn gana  
  
, será una humillación para todo sobretodo par Harry y Ron , además de que  
  
tus hermano habrán de pagar 150 galeones que no tienen ! Ginny quería  
  
morirse de la deseperacvión se soltó de Hermione y llorando se dirigió hacia  
  
Hogwarts .- Lo se Hermione , lo seeeeeeeeee ! Hermione la miró como se iba  
  
sin poder hacer nada , en esos momentos Hjermione estab maldiciendo a malfoy  
  
cuando Harry y los demás alieron den los vestuarios par irse a Hogwarts .  
  
Cuando por la noche se fueron a la habitación a dormir ,antes de quedarse  
  
fritos Harry Y ron hablaron a Neville , dean y Seamus sobre lo de SNASPE y  
  
Lupin y luego hablaron sobre San Valentín.- yo y Lavender paseamos un rato  
  
...- comentó Ron . - Yo y Dean , nos enrollamos al fin con las de septimo de  
  
huffelpuff , al fin lo malo es que no hubo cama ...- comentó triste Seamos .  
  
- Solo pensais en el sexo o que ? preguntó harry entre la indignación y la  
  
risa . - Claro Harry como tu y Hermione lo haceis siempre que quereis .. Que  
  
morro .. Tu ayer por la noche hechando un cohete con la granger y nosotros  
  
aquí sin comernos una ... Por que tu y Hermione tuvisteis tema no ?  
  
Haary hizo un gesto a Seamus como si pasara de contestarle hasta que Ron  
  
contestó Por él . - Pues claro que han ... No seas tonto ... Pero tampoco es  
  
necesario por que lavender y yo aún nada de nada .. Y no será por ganas de  
  
mi parte .. Es Lavender que no quiere aún ... Pero tíos el mundo así .. Unos  
  
jincan pronto ... Como Harry ... Otros se resisten como nosotros ... Y otros  
  
no se comen nada de nada ... Como ...Ron miró hacia la cama del pobre  
  
Neville que estaba muy incomodo .- No me mireis así que .. Ya se que soy un  
  
fracasado con las tías ... Harry sintió pena por Neville y se acercó a su  
  
cama para animarlo . - Tú no te preocupes que algún día encontrarás a algien  
  
que te quiera como eres Neville , si Ron lo ha logrado por que tu no ... Ron  
  
se ofendió y dijo : Ehhh ! Pero al menos eso sirvió para que Nevillse riera  
  
, y tras una tímida sonrisa , Dean Thomas se acercó a una vela para apagarla  
  
ya que ya era hora de dormir . Y así hicieron . Los días que pasaron antes  
  
de que tocara defensa contra las artes oscuras pasaron lentos . Entrenaron a  
  
Quiditch , y Hermione lo ayudaba a hacer los pesados debers de pociones y  
  
estudiar sus ingredientes de una poción . Pero más que estudiar los  
  
contenidos de las pociones , se interesaron m´s por el enredo de lengua y  
  
pasarse un caramelo de boca a boca con toda clase de besos . Al final  
  
amaneció Lunes y llegó el dia en que volverían a hacer dcao con Lupin y  
  
Harry se levantó muy contento ese día . Bajó el primero a desayunar , y  
  
deboró sus tostadas a gran velocidad .Harry solo podía haber visto a Lupin  
  
de vista cunado lo veía en las horas del desayuno , la comida y la cena .Y  
  
no podía haber hablado con él , Solamente tanto Lupin como e´l , se hechaban  
  
miradas desde las mesas pero nada más . Aún así harry estaba casi seguro de  
  
que el profesor Lupin al igual que él , tenía ganas de hablar con él un  
  
rato. - Harry no corras que la clase de defensa de las ates oscuras no se va  
  
a suspender y Lupin no se va a escapar . - chilló Hermione ha Harry que se  
  
había puesto el turbo por llegar hasta la clase del tercer piso .Harry entró  
  
y Ron y Hermione lo siguieron cansados . Al entrar en la mesa harry , vio al  
  
profesor Lupin que mandaba sentar a todos ,os que pasaban . Lupin dedicó a  
  
Harry , Ron y Hermione su mejor sonrisa y amablemente los invitó a sentarse  
  
y los tres amigos se sentaron lo más cerca posible de Lupin . Malfoy fue de  
  
los últimos en llegar junto a Crabbe y Goyle .Tenía cara de enfado ya que él  
  
, era el único que prefería a Snape antes que a Lupin y se sentó al final  
  
de la clase con un gesto de desagrado a Lupin que este pasó por sus narices  
  
. - Buenos días a todos alumnos , nos volvemos a ver y estoy muy contento de  
  
que así sea ... Espero que esta vez , sea para siempre ... Los rostros de  
  
los alumnos , especialmente el de Harry se iluminaron . - Bien , ahora  
  
empecemos la clase ya que estoy deseand enseñaros muchas cosas así que abrid  
  
el libro ... Todos obedecieron y durante más de media hora , pasaron la  
  
clase más divertida de todo el curso , ya que las explicaciones de Lupin  
  
eran muy complejas y divertidas . Harry las hechaba tanto de menos , que se  
  
apenó cunado al mirar el reloj de muñeca de Hermione , vio que quedaban diez  
  
minutos para que acabara la clase . Lupin estab enseñando a los alumnos una  
  
muestra de leprechaun , cuando un suspiro de aburrimiento sonó en la clase .  
  
Todos se giraron hasta el lugar donde hábía provenido el suspiro . Era  
  
Malfoy que al verse observado , bostezó con chulería y puso Sus dos pies  
  
encima de la mesa . - Que pasa ? Estoy canssado y aburrido .. Como no está  
  
SNASPE . La mayoría de la clase excepto los Salitheryn miraron a Malfpoy con  
  
indignación , Harry hubiera querido levantarse y pegar a Malfoy un puñetazo  
  
. En cambio Lupin sin molestarse , solo sonreía a Malfoy de oreja a Oreja ,  
  
lo que Hizo pensar a Malfoy que Lupin era o muy blando o un bobo . -  
  
Profesor Lupin , si Draco Malfoy , prefiere hacer clase con Severus SNASPE ,  
  
por que no cumple sus deseos y lo manda con él ? Muchos alumnos , entre  
  
ellos Ron y Harry vitorearon a Hermione y Lupin seguía sonriente escuchando  
  
la disputa .- Y por que no callas tu Bocaza prefecta listilla , que solo  
  
eeres una patética sangre sucia ... Harry se levantó .- Malfoy .. Mejor que  
  
hermione sea hoja de muggles antes que hija de un mortifago como tú . Draco  
  
se sonrojó y rapidamente , antes de que la gente asimilara lo que había  
  
dicho harry contestó .- Cállate Potter , y no te metas en lo que no te  
  
incumbe y fijate en tus padres ... Mira como acabaron , y tu acabaras así  
  
... Si no te callas .... Harry se acrecó más a Malfoy , con aire de  
  
agresividad .- No te atrevas a nombrar a mis padres , desgraciado ... Malfoy  
  
y Harry se iban a pegar , pero Lupin se les acercó y suavemente los separó  
  
añadiendo .- Ya está chicos ... Y ahora Malfoy recoja sus cosas y salga de  
  
mi clase y le aconsejo que si no le gusta mi forma de dar clase .. Que se  
  
vaya con Severus Snape entendido ? Lupin , ni por un segundo perdío los  
  
estribos . Malfoy indigando y Herido en su orgullo cogió sus cosas y  
  
desapareció de la clase hechando una fría mirada amenazadora tanto a Harry ,  
  
Ron y Hermione como al profesor Lupin . Tras la salida de Malfoy , Lupin  
  
miró el reloj y con tristeza dio por finalizada la clase . Los alumnos  
  
fueron saliendo de la clase , tristes y deseosos por la próxima clase de  
  
dcao y Harry , Ron y Hermione que había podido calmarse de la pelea con  
  
Malfoy se acercaron a Lupin poco a poco .- Profesor Lupin ... Estoy muy  
  
contento de verte .,.. Lupin miró fraternalmente a Harry , y a sus amigos .  
  
- No pude olvidarte Harry potter , has vivido tantos problemas en estos tres  
  
años que quise volver .. Para verte y protegerte ... Harry se emocionó de  
  
las palabras de Lupin .- Entonces ha vuelto , usted por harry para verlo ? -  
  
preguntó Ron .Hermione que estaba pensativa se puso a mano en la boca y dijo  
  
.- Ah , pero usted acaba de decir que hha vuelto para proteger a harry , es  
  
que etá en peligro ? Hermione se nlanzó a los brazos de harry que consiguió  
  
ponerse algo nervioso .Lupin volvió a sonreir . - Si he vuelto por harry ,  
  
sobretodo ,aparte de que me gusta enseñar ... Hermione veo que eres aún la  
  
misma bruja tan inteligente que descubrió que era un licántropo , pero no te  
  
preocupes por harry , por una vez no corre peligro ... Te lo aseguro  
  
...Harry tragó saliva más aliviado . Hermione se soltó de harry , pero aún  
  
no estaba muy convencida . Harry se abrzó alepín . - Profesor lo heché tanto  
  
de menos ... Lupin le sonrió y le dedicó unas palabaras .- Harry , Harry ,  
  
no te preocupes más , yo también estoy contento de verte , ya hablaremos un  
  
día para explicarte lo que he hecho estos años vale ? Ahora iros que  
  
llegareis tarde a vuestra próxima clase . Harry , Ron y Hermione se  
  
despidieron de Lupin , como si fuera a irse de nuevo y tuvieron que ir  
  
corriendo hasta el invernadero para hacer Herbó logia . La señora Sprout les  
  
mandó dar de comer a plantas carnívoras por parejas . Harry se puso con  
  
hermione y Ron con Lavender que aburrió a Ron intentando pensar un nuevo  
  
plan para juntar a Parvati Y neville . Pero Ron que estaba mirando a Neville  
  
que casualmente acabó de pareja con parvati , no veía esperanzas ahí ya que  
  
Parvati , mandaba a Neville a hacer todo el trabajo ya que ella se podía  
  
romper una de sus uñas . Hermione que tenía pánico a las plantas carnívoras  
  
, poco apoco le dava de comer unos pequeños bichos . Como le temblaban las  
  
manos del temor casi la planta se come la mano de Hermione , por suerte  
  
Harry lo evitó a tiempo . Llegó la noche y Harry en la mesa , escribió una  
  
carta a su tío Sirius contandole que Lupin habíha vuelto . Puso la carta en  
  
el pico a Edwin y la mandó .  
  
Harry dormió esa noche con una mezcla de exasperación y rabia contenida . Al  
  
día siguiente al fin se celebraría el esperado partido contra Slitheryn y  
  
tenía unas ganas locas de vencer al equipo de malfoy . Harry soñó esa noche  
  
, pero fue una pesadilla , soñó que perdían el partido del día siguiente .  
  
Que no metían las cazadoras ni un tanto , quer Malfoy cogía la snitch y se  
  
reía de él y de su equipo , que Ron y sus hermanos no podían pagar los 50  
  
galeones , los señores Weasly llorando , y a Draco y lucius Malfoly con el  
  
dinero ennlas manos y riendose dde él ... Harry se despe´rtó sudado , habái  
  
sido una pesadilla una horrible pesadilla . Ya era de día y Ron se estaaba  
  
vistiendo con su túnica color escarlata , lo miraba con aires de ganador y  
  
al ver a harry tan preocupado se acercó a Harry .-. Harry , por que estás  
  
así ? Hoy es el gran día , el día en que vamos a hacer callar a Malfoy y  
  
dejarlo en rídiculo , devrías estar contento ... Harry se empezó a vestir y  
  
prefirió no contar a Ron su sueño .- Si tienes razón , venga veámonos a  
  
desayunar ... Harry y Ron bajaron al gran comedor a desayunar en la mesa de  
  
Slitheryn no dejaban de mirar a los gryffindors con cara de triunfo . Malfoy  
  
hablaba con unos cuantos de su casa en bajito y se reía . Mlafoy miró a la  
  
mesa de gryffindor y miró a Harry y Ron y le izo la seña de la v , a estos .  
  
Ron indigando chilló en medio del gran comedor .- que te den por culo ,  
  
Malfoy ! Malfoy se rio y les hizo un corte de manga . - Tengo unas ganas de  
  
que pierda ... - dijo ron con anhelo . Tras el desayuno se dirigieron al  
  
campo . Harry estaba nervioso y solo pensaban coger la snitch lo antes  
  
posible , si podía ser al cabo de medio minuto mejor .  
  
Hermione lo besó muy rápido y le dio ánimos , y se separó pronto por si o  
  
Conchan o Viktor Krum pasaban por allí . Efectivamente , segundos más tarde  
  
Cho chang y Viktor Krum pasaron por allí juntos . Cho miró a harry y le  
  
dedicó un guiño . Hermione la miró mal . - Que se hha pensado esa creida ,  
  
mira como va vestida , mira su camiseta ,pone Harry potter campeón n..  
  
Hermione se puso celosa y harry la calmó con una risita .- Mi niña , no te  
  
iras a celar por Cho ? Jaja , anda que yo me voy a poner a mirar a Cho ,  
  
teniendo una escultura mil veces más bonita a mi lado ... Hermione pareció  
  
calmarse y volvió a besar a Harry . Luego aparecieron lavender y parvati ,  
  
ambas con sus pompones que iban a las gradas . Antes de subir a las gradas  
  
Lavender le dedicó a Ron su baile para darle ánimos y ron se puso rojo ya  
  
que todo el mundo lo miraba , preguntandose que si él era aRon . - Haber  
  
quien falta ? - preguntó Harry . Ron miró y dijo .- Ginny , por ahí viene  
  
... Ginny venía con la cara pálida y triste .- Eh hermanita por que tienes  
  
esa cara hoy es el día que ganamos al imbecil de Malfoy ! No te alegras .  
  
Ginny miró a su hermano y susurró desanimada .- Si claro , estoy feliz ..  
  
Ron se creyó su falsa felicidad , pero hermione no . Que tras desoedirse de  
  
harry y dar ánimos al equipo , se fue a las gradas al lado de parvati y  
  
lavender , pasndo por el lado de Ginny y susurando a Ginny .- Ginny , no nos  
  
falles por favor ... Ginny se puso aún más nerviosa y pálida y luego siguió  
  
a los gemelos hasta el campo . El partido acaba de empezar . Antes de que la  
  
señora Hooch , tocara el silbato , Harry y Ron miraban a Malfoy con odio al  
  
igual que él los miraba a ellos . Luego hecho una mirada a Ginny , y le  
  
dedicó un beso , Ginny se puso roja . Empieza el partido ! Los alumnos  
  
vitoreaban , a ambos equipos . Lee Jordan se puso al mando de el micrófono  
  
muy seguido de la profesora Mcgonagall para comentar el partido . - Y  
  
angelina Jonhson tiene la quaffle , se la pasa a la cazadora de Gryffindor  
  
Ginny Weasly , y esta falla , lo coge un cazador de Slitheryn y marcaaaaaaaa  
  
! Los gryffindors sisearon , Hermione bufó y Lavender chillaba más fuerte :  
  
- Vamos Ron ! Ron no dejó pasar ni una quaffle más en los siguientes diez  
  
minutos . - Este partido es muy emocionante , Angelina Jonhson en posesion  
  
del quafle , se la pasa a Donna y luego a Ginny Weasly .Ginny volaba hacia  
  
el aro para marcar con la quaffle cunado Malfoy pasó por su lado con cara  
  
seria . Ginny se dirigió a marcar , cerró los ojos ...- Y Ginny Weasly  
  
vuelve a fallar . Fred y George evitaban y golpeaban las bluders que se  
  
acercaban a harry , que volaba en buscade la sñitch .- Vaya partido más  
  
extraño , No meten quaffles ninguno de los dos equipos , Weasly , Ronald  
  
para una quaffle , ahora la posee , Marselly de Slitheryn va a marcar pero  
  
Donna se la quita . Se la pasa a Ginny Weassly y a esta se le cae al suelo  
  
la quaffle . Que está pasando ? .La gante empezó a murmurar el por que de la  
  
torpeza de Ginny , si era una gran cazadora .- Ginny , haber si marcas -  
  
gritó Ron , y por llamar la atención a su hermana , morfius de Slitheryn  
  
volvió a marcar . Ginny se puso las manos en la cabeza que parecían que le  
  
iba a estallar . Harry al ver que su equipo no marcaba se empezó a preocupar  
  
y a desesperar al no ver la snitch . Hasta que al final vio un destello  
  
dorado y voló hacía allí . De mintras Ginny falló tres veces más y , una  
  
bludger enviada por Crabbe casi da a George.Malfoy siguió a Harry cuando se  
  
dio cuenta de que habíha visto la snitch . Descendieron ambos para coger la  
  
snitch , cuando unanueva quaffle se la calló a Ginny al disparar y dio a  
  
Harry en el brazo . Malfoy se acercó a la snitch , la iba a coger ! Por  
  
suerte Fred , pudo evitar que Malfoy cogiera la snitch lanzando una  
  
bludgerpor su lado que rozo el pelo de Malfoy y se hechó para atrás .  
  
Ocasión en la que Harry aprovechó para coger la snitch .  
  
- Potter coge la snitch y gryffindor gana ! El equipo de gryffindor había  
  
ganado , la expresión de enfado de malfoy se hizo notar y aque tiró la  
  
escoba al suelo . El equipo felicitó a Harry sobretodo , pero se sentían  
  
extraños.- Aunque hayamos ganado , no me ha gustado nada la forma de jugar  
  
de algunos jugadores ... - dijo Harry algo molesto .- Si hay gente que no ha  
  
hecho nada ... Añadió Donna . Ginny , que se sentía aludida , no miraba a  
  
nadie . - Ginny , se uede saber que te ha pasado , por que no has metido  
  
una miserable quaffle , un poco más y perdemos por tu culpa por tu torpeza  
  
... ! - chilló Ron a Ginny que no lo miraba a la cara . -Basta , no seas tan  
  
duro con Ginny , Ron , un mal día lo tiene cualquiera . - dijo comprensiva  
  
Hermione . Pero Ginny muy afectada salió llorando del estadio . - Donde   
  
estará Malfoy ? Nos tiene que pagar ? Jee - dijo Fred . - vamos a buscarlo  
  
fuera del estadio - propuso george .- Ron , harry , hermione seguidme a   
  
buscarlo nos vamos a forrar de galeones .Harry , Ron , Hermione y los  
  
gemelos se dirigieron ala salida donde encontraron a Lavender , Parvati y  
  
Neville y salieron del estadio . Ginny de mientras salía corriendo de allí ,  
  
Malfoy la vio ya que estaba enfurruñado por la derrota . Al ver a Ginny la  
  
llamó y se le acercó .- Ginny espera no te vayas ... Ginny miró a malfoy  
  
como si se sintiera culpable de cómo había sucedido el partido . La  
  
pelirroja , se sentía mal por no haber metido ni una quaffle a slitheryn y  
  
mal por que Malfoy había sido derrotado .- Estás enfadado conmigo por que tu  
  
equipo perdido Malfoy ? - preguntó Ginny apartandose de Malfoy con gran  
  
temor . Malfoy estaba muy serio , pero aún así cogió a Ginny de la arbilla  
  
con ternura .- Mi pequeña y fiel pelirroja , veo que ers muy leal con tu  
  
novio ... Como debe ser ... Reconozco que haber perdido este partido ha  
  
herido mi orgullo , no por el dinero , por que tengo un montón sino por  
  
,haber perdido contra Potter , y ahora haber de soportar como me lo  
  
restriegan ...  
  
Pero hay algo que em ha alegrado en este partido .. Que tú no has metido ni  
  
una sola Quaffle a i equipo .. Eso es por que me amas ... Por que querías  
  
evitar que perdiera verdad ? Que bondadosa eres .. Pero bueno , tranquila tú  
  
no ers culpable de la derrota , es potter por haber cogido la snitch ,ya  
  
está guapa ... Entonces Malfoy besó a Ginny sin percatarse que estaban  
  
siendo observados por un grupode personas . Hermione miraba con cara de  
  
preocupación el suelo , pensando que sabía que lo iban a descubrir ,  
  
Lavender y parvati cuchicheaban , como podía ser que una gryffindor se  
  
enrollara con un slitheryn , Neville al igual que los gemelos embobados  
  
tartamudeaban , HARRY MIRABA A Ron , pera ver su reacción . Su amigo estaba  
  
quieto rojo , el labio le temblaba , y sus ojos brillaban como si fueran a  
  
llorar de un momento a otro , el pie le temblaba y del seilencio pasó aun  
  
rugido de furia .- Ginnyyyyyyyy ! Ginny Y Malfoy se giraron y pudieron darse  
  
cuenta que habían oido su conversación y que todo se habái descubierto .  
  
Ambos secentraron en Ron , que estaba rojpo de ira y su cara distorsionada  
  
era similar a una fiera. Continuará ... 


	19. Se armó una buena !

CAPÍTULO 19 - SE ARM" UNA BUENA  
  
Harry no sabía si esos intensos escalofrios y esas chispas que parecían   
calambrazos en su piel eran del tiempo , de los gryffindors y sus petardos   
mágicos que celebraban su victoria o los rayos fulminantes que salían de los   
ojos de Ron . Ginny tenía la cara verde y a la vez pálida no sabía si mirar   
a Draco o a Ron . Malfoy en cambio miraba a Ron y a los demás que lo   
acompañaban como la cosa mas natural del mundo , como solamente hubiera   
perdido un partido de quiditch . Los gemelos se acercaron a Ron , mas de la   
cuenta ya que presentían lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir , un gran   
escándalo que Ron iba a armar . Ginny fue la primera en hablar ya quye todo   
estaba muy tenso .Ron solo miraba Malfoy con odio y este a él , los gemelos   
se acercaban a pasos agigantados hasta Ron , Harry y Hermione miraban de Ron   
a Ginny y de Ginny a Malfoy con preocupación y Parvati y Lavender se   
apartaron un poco para chismear .  
- Puedo explicarlo ....susurró Ginny en un hilo de voz que el chillido de su   
hermano ocultó .  
Ron dio patadas en el suelo mientras chillaba , Ginny se tapó la cara con   
las manos ya que pensaba que Ron la iba a abofetear , Malfoy en cambio   
sonreía al ver así a Ron .Harry que se percató lo miró con odio , mientras   
que Hermione trataba que los alumnos que pasaban por allí no vieran el   
espectáculo . Cuando , Ron ya sujeto por Fred y George dejo de gritar y   
patalear tras su ataque de ira , miró a Ginny y le dijo intentando no   
chillar :- No puede ser ... Es que yo no lo puedo creer me niego a creerlo   
... Mi hermana enredada con un Malfoy... Que horror....Ron empezó a sollozar   
mientras Fred y George lo garraban por el brazo y miraban ambos a Ginny con   
una severidad extraña en ellos .Ginny miró a Draco que se hacia el loco y   
miraba para el cielo y luego , poco a poco , tímidamense te fue acercando a   
su hermano Ron .- Ron yo ... Lo quiero .... Me enamoré sin darme cuenta ..   
No me reproches el esta enamorada ....Ron pareció salirse de si y chilló a   
Ginny levantando sus brazos largos como si fuera a pegarle .- Cállate ,   
cállate no quiero escuchar mas barbaridades !!!! chilló .Malfoy dejó de   
mirar a las musarañas y para meter mas baza se acercó a Ron con arrogancia   
.- Oye Weasly , Ginny está conmigo así que si no gte gusta te jodes vale ?   
... Yo quiero a tu hermana .... Así que seremos como te diría cuñados ...   
Que te parece ? preguntó un sarcástico Malfoy con risa burlana a Ron que lo   
tenía enfrente empapado de sudor . -. Cállate maldito puerco !!!!chilló Ron   
avalánzandose a pegar a Malfoy .Malfoy tampoco se quedó atrás y se dispuso a   
pegar A Ron .Harry y Hermione cogieron a Ron para detenerlo y Ginny a Malfoy   
.- Ya vasta Ron , no merece la pena - jadeó Hermione . Al final lograron que   
se separaran , ambos se miraban con puru odio .- Te odio Weasly , te odio   
con toda mi alma ... susurró Malfoy con agresividad .  
- el sentimiento es recíproco Malfoy ....concluyó Ron . En ese momento llegó   
el profesor Lupin , que curioso por oir los gritos se había acercado .- Que   
está pasando aquí ? -preguntó el profesor , mirando de Ron a Malfoy , hasta   
una pálida y llorosa Ginny a un sudado Harry que le explicó todo . -   
....pues eso es todo lo que pasó profesor Lupin .... finalizó Harry tragando   
saliva .Lupin miró a Ron que aún tenía la sangre hirviente d esolo mirar a   
Malfoy .  
- Y eso es todo ? Por favor Ron se que quizas no te guste la pareja de tu   
hermana pero los problemas no se solucionan a golpes .dijo Lupin   
sensatamente .- Pero yo lu odio ...exclamó Ron , con cierta similitud a un   
niño mimado que no conseguia su juguete de turno .  
- Aún así Ron , es que no sabeis que podrían castigaros por esto e incluso   
expulsaros si utilizarais magia mas seria por vuestru odio mutuo .Todos   
miraron a Lupin , accediendo con la cabeza pensando que tenía la razón y   
este concluyó diciendo .- y si prometeis que no os peleareis más ... No se   
lo dire a Dumbledore de acuerdo - dijo Lupin sonriente .ahora regresad a las   
salas comunes antes de cenar que entre el partido y la pelea estaraeis   
agotados , vamos ...Lupin salió de entre la multitud y poco apoco lo fueron   
siguiendo . Malfoy con cara de odio miró a Ron y junto a Crabbe y Goyle se   
fueron , sin ni siquiera fijarase en Ginny que estaba destrozada y que   
Hermione rpidamente fue a consolar . Los gemelos y Harry se acercaron a Ron   
ante la irritantte Lavender que limpiaba la nariz sucia de su novio . Ginny   
y Hermione se acercaron al resto para regresar al castillo y Ginny se acercó   
a su hermano .- Ron yo ... dijo una Ginny dolorida . Ron la miró con   
lágrimas aún en sus mejillas negando con su cabeza hablar con ella y   
apartándola con la mano susurró decepcionado .- No quiero hablar contigo   
Ginny ... Me has decepcionado mucho quítate de en medio .Tras apartar a   
Ginny de un codazo salió a zancadas hacia el colegio . Seguido a paso ligero   
de Harry y de Lavender que corría tras el dando grititos agudos llamándolo .   
La noche en la cena de el gran comedor fue muy tensa para todos .Todos los   
alumnos miraban a los Weasly como monos de circo sobretodo a Ginny y Ron   
.Fred y george al igual que Ron no dirigian la palabra a su hermana por que   
estaban muy desilusionados de ella .Ginny lloraba silenciosamente mientras   
observaba a Ron con la cara enrojecida , con el morro y el ceño fruncido   
mirando su plato de sopa , el pie le temblaba ligeramente .- Harry será   
mejor que Ron se tome una tila para los nervios ....Propuso Hermione ,   
cogiendo el vaso de agua de Ron .Harry accedió con la cabeza y con un toque   
de varita transformó el agua en una calentita tila que le ofreció a Ron .   
Éste bebía a gorgotones , mientras miraba a la mesa de slitheryn , donde   
Draco , Crabbe y Goyle cuchicheaban sospechosamente mientras el rubio miraba   
con maldad a Ron .Ron se levantó de sus silla fuertemente y le dijo a Harry   
y hermione :- Me voy a la sala común , quiero descansar ...Harry se ofreció   
para acompañarlo pero fue Lavender la lo acompañó , aunque Ron se había   
negado ennun principio . Harry y Hermione miraron con tristeza como se iba   
Ron y , Harry le posó a Hermione un brazo detrás de los hombros a Hermione   
.- Pobre Ron , verdad Hermione .... No se merece que su hermana le haya   
hecho eso ... Con Malfoy por dios ....  
Hermione lo miró fijamente , tras mirar a ginny que aún sollozaba mientras   
Fred y George le echaban indirectas sobre ella .- Esta enamorada Harry , uno   
no puede escoger de quien se enamora ... Ginny solo es una victima de   
Draco , por que él no la quiere harry de eso estoy yo segura ....Harry y   
Hermione se qquedaron mirando , hasta que presintieron que alguien los   
miraba .Miraron al frente y se dieron cuenta , que Cho Chang los miraba   
desde la mesa de Ravenclaw . Se metía una y otra cucharada de su sopa , y   
miraba a Harry y Hermione con total desconfianza como si se estuviera dando   
cuenta de lo que había entre Harry y Hermione .Harry se dio cuenta que Cho   
estaba mirando mucho más su brazo , que estaba cogiendo a Hermione de l   
hombro y lo apartó con ligereza .Cho dejó de mirar , pero en su cara aún   
había un ademán de desconfianza , de sospecha .... Después de la cena tanto   
Harry como todos los alumnos del colegio fueron hasta sus salas comunes   
.Harry antes de subir ala habitación de Ron , besó a hermione y le dijo : -   
Hermione , será mejor que tengamos mas cuidado con lo nuestro por que me   
parece que Cho está empezando a sospechar ...Hermione volvió a besarlo y le   
dijo a harry : - no te preocupes mi amor que no se va a enterar de nada ,   
buenas noches .Hermione se fue a la habitación y Harry a la suya para poder   
hablar con Ron que al fin se había quedado solo , y Lavender se había ido .  
De mientras en los pasillos de el colegio , Cho Chang corría hasta la mesa   
donde Viktor Krum se preparaba para irse a su habitación . - Víctor , creo   
que ya se quien es el chico que está con Hermione y la chica que está con   
Harry ala vez .- dijo Cho haciéndose de enterada , como siempre . Viktor   
cambió su cara de somnolencia por d curiosidad y agresividad .- Ah si ? Y   
quien es ? Dímelo Cho quien es ese ? Dímelo para ir a ...Viktor había   
sujetado a Cho por la túnica muy fuerte y Cho sin perder la paciencia pero   
quitando su sonrisa le dijo . - No lo se seguro por que no tengo pruebas ...   
Pero ... Pondría la mano en el fuego de que Harry está con Hermione Granger   
... Están juntos lo presiento ... - concluyó Cho tan pancha .  
Viktor miraba a Cho con sorpresa y incredulidad .- Hermione con Harry Potter   
, pero ... En que te vasas para creerlo Cho ... Ellos son amigos solamente   
según tenía entendido ....Cho empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Viktor con   
su mechón de pelo moreno entre los dedos y miañado a las lámparas .- Es todo   
muy sencillo , Krum , Harry está enamorado de otra y justamente Hermione   
también está enamorada de otro .No es casual que ambos nos rechacen a los   
dos , además hoy en la mesa a la hora de la cena Hablaban muy juntitos y   
Harry posó su brazo por la espalda de esa ....Viktor suspiraba con los ojos   
salidos de sus órbitas y jadeando decía : - Tiene razón , es él , por eso   
siempre que estaba cerca de Hermione me miraba mal ... Por que él la quería   
y ella a él también ... Por eso me dejó , por ese maldito ,maldición !!! Cho   
tenemos que que pillarlos , tenemos que encontrar la manera de descubrirlos   
, pillarlos IN fraganti !! Cho miraba a Krum , con una sonrisa en los labios   
maquiábelica y se acercó más a Krum y cogiéndolo de sus hombros le dijo   
mirándole a la cara .- No te preocupes Víctor , no te preocupes que así será   
, los vamos a descubrir .....  
Sin imaginar los planes de Cho Chang y Viktor Krum , Harry hablaba con Ron   
en la habitación de los chicos en las camas tumbados . Neville , Dean y   
Seamos , también se apuntaron a escuchar a Ron , que hablaba sin parar.  
- No lo puedo crrer aún chicos , mi propia hermana .Ella ... Es tan tonta   
aparte de estra con él , casi nos hace perder el partido y sabeis por que no   
? Pues para que su novio ganara !!! A llegado muy lejos , muy lejos !!!   
Harry a su pesar tuvo que dar la razón a Ron en eso .- Tienes razón en eso   
Ron ... Ginny no jugaba bien al quiditch en los últimos partidos y   
entrenamientos y el aprtido que ha jugado hoy a sido una vergüenza ....   
Neville también interrumpió .- Tan enamorada tiene que estar Ginny para   
permitir que casi ganen los de Slitheryn ? Dean también añadió .- Será que   
Malfoy la convenció para que no marcara puntos , así tendrían más   
oportunidades de ganar el partido ? Ron miró a dean señalando con el dedo y   
asistiendo con la cabeza .- Claro , para eso le convenía estar con Ginny ,   
por que sabía que Ginny no iba querer derrotar a sus propio novio !!!   
Maldito !!! Cobarde !!!  
Por eso estaba tan seguro de que iba ganar el partido , ese mal nacido !!!Se   
quedaron callando , mientras Ron bufaba y se retorcia mientras daba vueltas   
hasta que Seamus le dio por hablar de algo que estaba fuera de lugar .- Y   
Malfoy dijo que se había acostado con nuna chica , la noche de navidad , ...   
Entonces se ha acostado con Ginny ... No ?  
Ron se gir de golpe mirando a Seamus que se hechó para atrás .Dean y Harry   
le hicieron un gesto a Seamus de que no debería haber dicho eso y Neville se   
había puesto una mano en la boca al imaginarse a Ginny sin ser virgen , y   
lo peor desvirgada poR Malfoy !  
- Es verdad , es verdad !!!! Malfoy dijo que si que había estado con una   
chica , dios mio , por eso lo dijo tan sonriente por que ella era mi hermana   
... Maldición se ha atrevido a hacérselo con mi hermana ...Harry , Dean ,   
Seamos y Neville miraban a Ron que se quedó respirando fuertemente y mirando   
a la puerta .  
- Lo mato , yo lo mato , voy a ir a buscarlo y ... Ron se abalanzó hacia la   
puerta como una fiera pero Harry y Seamus lo pudieron coger a tiempo de que   
saliera .Parecia un león enfurecido mientras sollozaba que lo dejaran salir   
para matar a Malfoy .  
- Ya basta Ron , cálmate tio, mañana será otro día y podremos hablar con ese   
repúgnante que es Draco , además el daño a Ginny ya esta hecho aunque lo   
mates no ibas a solucionar nada , solo ir a Azkabán .- dijo Harry   
eufóricamente a Ron .  
Este miró a su amigo con los ojos aguados y rojos y al final accedió a   
meterse en la cama mientras repetía en susurros : maldito seas ...  
Por suerte el día siguiente era fin de semana , un sábado bastante soleado   
para estar en pleno abril . Harry intentó levantar a Ron pronto para   
llevarlo al gran comedor a desayunar y trató también que él y Malfoy no se   
cruzaran . - Sabes que vamos a hacer esta tarde Ron adívinalo ?preguntó   
Harry a Ron haciéndose el interesante .  
- El que? preguntó Ron con cara de no tener mucho entusiasmo mientras miraba   
a la puerta por si aparecía Malfoy .  
Hermione que era la que había tenido la idea fue la que se la explicó a Ron   
.- Mira Ron , he pensado que esta noche como es fiesta podemos cenar en la   
sala común los de 5 , 6 y 7 .¿ que te parece ?  
Ron no pareció muy animado por la propuesta pero al final accedió a ir ,   
aunque sabía que ir supondría tener que hablar con Ginny. Los tres amigos   
estuvieron hasta las siete en la biblioteca para hacer todos los deberes del   
fin de semana para así esa noche estar tranquilos. Cuando salieron de la   
biblioteca y se dirigían a la sala común para empezar a arreglarse y   
preparar todo para la cena y el baile que luego habría . Por la escalera   
bajaban Seamos , Dean y Parvati patil .  
- Eh chicos hace falta que llevemos a una titi o algo no ...?- preguntó   
Seamus pícaro .  
Parvati lo miró con una sonrisa .  
- Pues claro , que teneis que tener a una por que a la mía no la vais a   
tocar . dijo Harry en tono de burla mientras daba un pico a Hermione y la   
abrazaba .  
- OK, pues Dean vamos a buscar a esas dos rubias de 5 que parecen bastante   
facilotas jeje .  
Parvati miró a Seamus con cara de enfado y frunció el ceño .  
- y tú con quien vas a ir Parvati ? preguntó Dean . Parvati borde le   
contestó .- Con quien me de la gana .y con cara de una espátula abandonó a   
los demás echando una mirada de rallo a Seaumus que se quedó alucinado .Al   
final todos subieron juntos a la torre gryffindor para prepararlo todo .   
Harry con la escasa ayuda de un serio Ron puso luces en el techo que con un   
toque de varita se encendían , Seamus hablaba en el escritorio con Dean   
sobre la rubia con la que iba a ligar , mientras elegían la música que iban   
a escuchar . Las chicas en cambio estaban todas reunidas en una de las   
habitaciones de las de sexto .Dejándose trapitos y pintándose . Hermione   
antes de arreglarse , se puso a peinar a Ginny haciéndole una trenza muy   
exótica y pintándole los labios con un brillo anaranjado , Ginny prefirió no   
ponerse nada muy festivo y fue muy sencilla .- Vamos Ginny anímate , si para   
algo he organizado esta fiesta es para que tú y Ron hableis y aclareis todo   
.-explicó Hermione .Ginny seguía seria , con ojos tristes durante treinta   
segundos , hasta que habló a Hermione y a Lavender y parvati que se   
empezaron a vestir con unos vestiditos de licra muy apretados y corrtos de   
colores pastel rosa y color vainilla por parte de Parvati .- Ni siquiera   
Draco se ha acercado a mí. No ha sido capaz devenir a preguntarme como estoy   
, que ha pasado con mi hermano , que pasa con nuestro amor ...Lavender bufó   
y puso los ojos en blanco , Parvati puso a Ginny una cara como diciendo :   
pero niña no seas inocente , no sabes como son los hombres ? Todos van a lo   
que van y ya está " .Hermione enfurecida agarró a Ginny por los hombros y le   
habló claro .- Mira Ginny , ese marrano no merece la pena y no merece que   
sufras por él ! Ni que gastes lágrimas por su amor !por que él no te quiere   
Ginny , entiéndelo ! Tienes que dejarlo ! Estás quedando como una mema ante   
todos , él solo quiere sexo contigo ! Tienes que dejarlo y olvidarlo para   
siempre así encontrarás al chico de tu vida ! Así que tú ahora vas a ir a la   
fiersta y vas a aclarar todo con tu hermano Ron , por que está sufriendo   
mucho por culpa de un idiota que solo quiere ver sufrir a tu familia , a   
Harry y a mí .  
Ginny miró a hermione muy fijamente , sentía que Hermione tenía razón y   
sonrió por primera vez en unas semanas .Ginny se levantó y ayudó a Hermione   
a elegir un vestido para la cena .  
- Hermione pruébate este , seguro que te va genial y a Harry le encantará   
.Dijo Ginny pasándole un TOP plateado con una minifalda plateada .Hermione   
que ya se había hecho un moño con el pelo alisado al igual que en Navidad se   
lo probó. Mientas se pintaban finalmente ,Hermione le dijo a Lavender .- Oye   
Lavender , pon a Ron de buen humor para que m´s tarde él y Ginny hablen por   
favor .Lavender asintió mientras se ponía los tacones . Luego Hermione miró   
a Parvati y le preguntó .- Ey Parvati , tu que vas a ir con Seaumus a la   
fiesta no ?  
Parvati miró a Hermione con cara de querer pegarle por que la odiara y le   
respondió con frialdad . - No , no tengo pareja Granger y tú no comas tanto   
por que te pondrás como una vaca y Potter no te va querer como novia .Tras   
decir ese comentario fuera de lugar , se fue hasta el gran comedor y   
Lavender la siguió , comentando .- Es que está enfadada por que es la única   
que no tiene novio , ni se lía con nadie .Hermione no hizo caso de la mala   
contestación de Parvati , ya que sabía que a esta no le había caido bien   
desde el primer curso por lo inteligente que era . Ginny Y hERmione llegaron   
al gran comedor . Allí estaban casi todos los alumnos de 5 , 6 y una docena   
de los de 7 , entre ellos Fred y George . Ginny se dirigió a un grupo de   
chicos y chicas de 5 , ya que Ron en ese mometo estaba con Lavender del   
brazo y Harry al otro lado parloteando . Hermione antes de ir hacia su   
novioi fue a coger un refresco de naranja , y pudo observar que ya Dean y   
Seaumus bailaban con las dos de 5 y Parvati Patil estaba sentada a tres   
metros de Neville solos , ya que no tenían pareja . Neville parecia serio y   
Parvati mosqueada al pensar que ella con lo guapa y sexy que se creía en ese   
curso aún no había podido conquistar a ningún chico , y Su especialidad   
liarse con él . Harry llamó a Hermione desde el otro lado de la sala para   
que se acercara ya que se había quedado embobada mirando a Parvati .   
Hermione se acercó a su novio que la besó con pasión.- Estás tan bonita como   
de costumbre , mi prefectita .todos cenaron tranquilamente , trozos de pizza   
, sandwiches , canapes y refrescos y cubatas para beber . Toda la mayoría de   
gente se puso a bailar tranquilamente .Lavender agarraba a Ron hacia la   
pista para que bailarara pero este no quería .- Hhe dicho que no Lavender no   
me seas pesada , y anda y pasame un cubata . Lavender de mala gana se lo dio   
. Harry y Hermione tras bailar un buen rato fueron hacia un rincón de la   
sala común para estar más aprtados y HermIONE SE SENT" ENCIMA DE LAS PIERNAS   
DE Harry . Los dos habían bebido un cubata y estaban algo contentillos .   
Hermione se apresuró a abalanzarse como una vampiro al cuello de su chico y   
besarlo apasionadamente .Harry algo excitado le dijo a su chica en el oido :   
- Mi niña , como te quiero , uhm , veo que quieres guerra eh , quieres que   
papi potter te de guerra esta noche eh ? Pues ten cuidaín por que vamoa a   
acabar en ... En ... Darnos de besos hasta las tantas chilló harry   
levantando la cara de Hermione y arrancándole la goma del moño se armó con   
su pelo a alborotarlo ya fundirse con la boca de esta fogosamente . La   
fiesta proseguia , Ginny se había acercado a Fred y george para hablar con   
ellos y calentar motores antes de hablar con el testarudo de Ron , Fred y   
George abrazaron a su hermana tras una seria e emotiva charla . Parvati   
Patil seguí aburrida no dejaba de mirar a todas las parejas del baile ,   
entre ellos Harry y Hermione que parecían muy entretenidos en su rincón ,   
haciendo ejercitar a sus lenguas .Luego miró a la pista de baile donde Ron   
cada vez más borracho ya que no dejaba de beber discutía con Lavender que   
quería quitarle el cubata .Pero lo que más le impactó fue al ver a Seamus   
enrollándose en medio de la pista de baile con una rubia de 5 muy atrevida   
.Parvati miró hacia su derecha donde a tres metros de él igual de solo y   
aburrido que ella estaba Neville . La chica se quedó mirándola fijamente con   
un dedo en la boca pensando y cinco segundos después se levantó , se puso   
bien el escote para enseñar más el pecho y se acercó sensualmente a lo de   
Neville . Neville al ver la sombra de Parvati miró hacia arriba y allí   
estaba ella con una ceja levantanda sexy y con las manos en las caderas ,   
mientras sacaba pecho .- Que quieres ?preguntó Neville colorado al ver las   
curvas de Parvati .Esta lo habló muy sensual y amable , como nunca lo   
hubiera hecho a Neville Longbottom el tímido y torpe de la casa . - pues   
veia que estabas aburrido y solo y no se quería hacerte compañía ya que me   
das pena ...contestó Parvati .  
Neville contestó cvon inteligencia por una vez en su vida . . - Tu también   
pareces aburrida y sola ... ¿ es que nadie ha querido estar contigo ?   
Parvati frunció el ceño por la contestación de Neville que a su desgracia   
era cierta . L a chica le metió la mano en la pierna y la agarró fuerte .-   
voy a ir al grano Longbottom , ven conmigo al a sala de lectura , por que yo   
te voy a hacer hombre voy a hacer que por una vez en tu estúpida vida tengas   
una noche buena con una tía que está tan buena como yo ...  
Neville en otra ocasión huviese pensado que Parvati era una creida pero esa   
vez algo lo apoderó , algo que le hizo desaparecer la tímidez y que no había   
sentido nunca .- Iré donde tu quieras nena ...Parvati sonrió y agarrando a   
Neville del brazo lo condujo sin que los vieran a una sala , la de lecturas   
, se metieron dentro y con un hechizo la cerraron con llave para no ser   
descubiertos .Media hora después el ambiense te iba apagando y algunos se   
iban a dormir , o eso decían , pero Ron estaba más animado que nunca   
bebiendo otro de sus muchos cubatas , bebidos esa noche .- Malfoy , capullo   
, ji ji eres un puto marica ji ji ...Lavendeer preocupada le quitó el cubata   
. - Mi a MOR estas borracho , deja de beber que te va a sentar mal .  
Ron quiso forcejear con Lavender para recuperar su cubata mientras chillaba   
: - Dámelo , joder , quiero olvidar bebiendo que ese cabrón existe , que se   
aprobechado de mi hermana Ginny !!!.El cubata calló al suelo , harry y   
Hermione pararon de besarse y se acercaron al escuchar el ruido y todos los   
demás también se centraron en Ron que miraba al suelo el líquido que se   
expandia mientras gruñía . Ginny preocupada por Ron y al avez decidida a   
hablar con él se le acercó .- Hermanito yo .. Siento que bebas por mi culpa   
... Dejame que te explique lo que yo ...Ron levantó la mirada y separó a   
Ginny de su lado con un manotazo .- FUERA , no te acerques , yo no quiero   
hablar con una hermana que a traicionado a los suyos y que gue tan idiota de   
acostarse con draco Malfoy !!!chilló Ron , mientras levantaba la mano   
apuntando con ella a Ginny .Harry ayudó a Lavender sujetar a un borrachísimo   
e enfurecido Ron , mientras que Hermione aprtaba a Ginny de Ron por si acaso   
Ron se le ocurría pegarla por culpa de la borrachera . - Ya basta Ron , no   
ves que se va a enterar todo el mundo !!!!chilló Hermione severamente ,   
mientras Ginny se refugiaba en los brazos de Hermione . Harrry agarró a Ron   
para llevarlo hasta la puerta que daba a la escalera de la habitación de   
chicos .- Sea acabó la fiesta , vamos Ron te vas a dar una buena ducha y a   
dormir que estás muy borracho , venga vamos , hasta mañana hermione .Harry   
ayudado por fred y George levaron a un borracho Ron hasta ala habitación ,   
mientras que Ginny se fue con Hermione por las escaleras de las chicas .   
Entre Harry y los gemelos pudieron duchar a Ron con agua fría y después   
meterlo en la cama . Ron dormido en cuanto se metía en la cama empezó a   
roncar y a susurrar .- te odio Malfoy ... Fred y George taparon más a Ron y   
se fueron a u habitación dejando a Harry en su cama y a Ron en l a suya .   
Harry observó a rON atentamente : - Pobrecito ... Deves de estar sufriendo   
con creces .... En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró dean y seamos con   
una sonrisa de orehja a oreja y riendo . - no riiais chicos Ron se acaba de   
dormir , necesita descanso , por cierto ... Por que estis tan felices. ?   
preguntó Harry. Seamus el mas feliz de los dos fue el que contestó . -Harry   
al fin he mojadooooo !!!Harry se quedó sorprendido .- ah si ? Con esa rubia   
de 5 ?Seamus se ponía el pijama .- pues si con ella estaba tan ansioso ...lo   
que a mi me ha extrañado es que tú precisamente el chico con novia este ya   
en su cuarto en ves de con la novia pasándolo bien ...  
Harry sonrió picadamente .- No todos estamos tan desesperados , y por si no   
lo sabías mis relaciones con Hermione son muy satisfactorias .Seamus le   
guiñó un ojo .- que pillín ....  
Apagaron las luces y se metieron el na la cama . Estuvieron con los ojos   
abiertos pensando en que la habitación estaba bastantevacias y que faltaba   
una melodia que sonaba todas las noches , en forma de ronquidos . Dean   
encendió las luces y sobresaltado preguntó .- Chicos donde está neville ?  
Lo que Harry , dean y Seamus no se imaginaban es que su tímido compañero en   
ese momento estaba metido en la sala de lecturas encima de una mesa   
disfrutando con una sensual y desesperada sexual , Parvati Patil .El fin de   
semana pasó al final , lo aprobecharon entero para buscar información en la   
biblioteca para pociones y estudiar defensa contra las artes oscuras par   
Lupin así que fue un día de lo más tranquilo . Hasta que llegó el lunes por   
la mañana . En el desayuno , el ambiente seguía tenso entre Ron y Ginny ,   
harry y Hermione trataban que Ron y Ginny hablaran mientras ala vez trataban   
de no acercarse mucho ya que tanto Cho Chang como Viktor Krum no les   
quitaban la vista de encima . Además los de gryffindor encontraban a Neville   
más contento que nunca y no sabían por que mientras que Parvati Patil comía   
su tostada con mermelada con cara de amargada . Se levantaron para ir a la   
aburrida clase de historia de la magia de la cual solamente hermione atendió   
y luego fueron herbó logia con los de Slitheryn ,  
Mientras que volvían a tratar con las plantas carnívoras Malfoy se acercaba   
cada vez más hacia Harry , Ron y Hermione . - Ese imbecil viene a fastidiar   
, y como se atreva abuscar a Ron seré yo quien le partirá la boca - susurró   
Harry a Hermione . Malfoy psó por el lado de la maceta de ron y harry y casi   
las tira ambas .- pero que haces ? !chillaron Harry y Ron a la vez .  
Malfoy se giró hacia ellos con la cara ocultando la risa y contestó .- Oh   
Potter , Weasly perdón no era mi intención , hubiera sido muy triste que la   
planta carnívora cayera la suelo y os devorara a que si ? Al menos a ti te   
dolería que se comieran a tu amado no sangre sucia ?  
Dijo Malfoy refiriéndose a Hermione . Harry y Ron se abalanzaron hacia   
Malfoy pero la profesora Sprout lo detuvo y como castigo quitó 5 puntos a   
cada casa .  
- Eres un mierda malfoy no respetas a ninguna mujer , y tu te has tirado a   
mi hermana !!masculló Ron lleno de ira . Malfoy se riuó .- Pues si y no   
sabes lo bien que melo pasé je je tu hermana es tan inocente , me alegro de   
haberlo hecho , tiene que doler saber que se han levantado a tu hermana   
pequeña no ? Ron enpuñó su varita hacia MALFOY PERO harry lo sujetó   
diciendo .- No caigas en su trampa ron , no merece la pena pelearnos con   
savandijas como esta ...Malfoy se reía como u n niño y Crabbe y Goyle que se   
acababan de acercar al ver que Ron empuñaba la varita también . Hermione se   
acercó a Malfoy muy seria y vacilante le dijo : - Eres un aprobechado que   
solo quería sexo con ginny , pero eso se te va a acabar pronto Ginny te va a   
dejar ...Malfoy soltó una sonora carcajada de la que llenó a hermione de   
saliva .- No tengas tanta imaginación sangre sucia - Hermione sujetó a harry   
esta vez - Ginny no me va a dejar por que se muere por mí y yo estaré con   
ella hasta que yo quiera jzajajaj  
Malfoy riendo como loco se alejó de Harry , Ron y Hermione con sus amigotes   
idiotas , y sonó el timbre de final de clase .Fueron a comer al patio   
mientras que Harry y Ron ponían verde a Malfoy , Hermione quiso ir a buscar   
a ginny para hablar con ella e ir a comer juntas . De mientras camino a el   
gran comedor Parvati se acercó a lavender que estaba algo dolida por el   
humor de Ron para contarle algo .- Lavender , tengo algo que decirte y que   
no puedo ocultar más por que me es imposible , pero promete que no se lo   
dirás a nadie .Lavender curiosa juro que no lo iba a decir a nadie .- Pero   
que pasa Parvati que es eso tan alucinante que has hechpo que me has de   
contar , no me hagas más esperar ,!Parvati tragó saliva y empezó a narrar .   
- ... y como estaba tan sola y aburrida vi el cielo abierto al ver a Neville   
y ... Me lo lleve a la sala de lecturas y lo hicimos en la mesa ...Lavender   
casi da un gritito de sorpresa pero parvati cuidadosa le puso la mano en la   
boca y luego se la quitó .- Que tú y Neville jajaja no lo puedo crrer tan   
desesperada estabas ? Y como fue la cosa ? Jajaja Parvati miró a ambos lados   
antes de continuar con la cara de una espátula y susurró .- La desesperación   
es muy mala y al verme ahí con casi todo el mundo enrollándose ... Además   
Seamus se estaba enrollando cn esa niñata de 5 ... Y Neville era el único   
chico libre ...al menos me sacié de mi desesperación sexual y mirándolo bien   
le he hecho un favor a ese chico idiota ... Por que nunca otra lo abría   
hecho con él .Lavender pensó para sí que Parvati había sido una egoista y   
que solo había pensado en ella , sin pensar en lo que Neville pudiera haber   
sentido , pero pasó de rectificarle por que y tenía bastante con el humor de   
Ron para que también su mejor amiga se enfadara con ella . - bueno pues   
tranquila Parvati que no voy a decir nada .  
Parvati le sonrió y a la vez añadió : - gracias tía es que me moriría de la   
vergüenza si alguien se enterara que he estado con Neville ...Parvati hizo   
simulacro de arcada, Lavender se rió un poco a lo obligado, además también   
le sacó otro tema .-Por cierto por que no tratas de ser más amable con   
Hermione , ella no te ha hecho nada y todavía le tienes tirria .  
Parvati puso los ojos en blanco y una mueca de chulería y dijo : - Mira   
lavender , lo siento pero esa prefectita nunca me va a caer bien .Tiene una   
suerte de tener novio y poder disfrutarlo y yo que soy más guapa y con mejor   
cuerpo que ella no ! Además que no chulee por que le está saliendo tripita   
eso será de lo que come...Lavender movió la cabeza .- Te cae tan mal   
Heermione por que le teines envidia y yo reconozco que alguna vez cursos   
anteriores también , pero tu criticas todo de ella ja ja venga vayamos al   
gran comedor .  
De mientras en la salida de la clase de pociones con un ligero picor de   
orejas , Hermione esperaba apoyada en la pared a una Ginny que salía   
agobiada de la clase de SNASPE .  
- Gracias por venir Hermione , así podemos ir juntas al gran comedor .Ambas   
chicas fueron hacia el gran comedor , por el camino se cruzaron con Draco   
que miró a ambas y les guiñó el ojo con sarcásmo . Al pasar malfoy Ginny se   
detuvo , los ojos volvieron a aguarse y Hermione le puso la mano en el   
hombro . - Hermione ha pasado de mi , no se ha detenido a hablarme , no se   
ha preocupado por nada , va tan campante paseándose por ahí ...Hermione bufó   
.- Ginny déjalo , no merece tu amor déjalo de una vez ! Ginny la observó   
durante unos segundos y sonrió , pero no era una sonrisa normal , era como   
una sonrisa de satisfacción como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea genial ,   
luego añadió secándose los ojos : - Venga vamos al gran comedor , que ya   
desde aquí me llega el olorcito a los huevos revueltos uhm ...  
Hermione la siguió con rapidez pero con una ligera cara de asco .- Huevos   
revueltos , arghs , que asco , espérame no corras . LLegaron al gran comedor   
donde allí comieron tranquilos , o no tan tranquilos ya que Ron al ver la   
cara de felicidad tenía la desconfiada impresión de que Ginny se estaba   
viendo con Malfoy o cualquier barbaridad similar .  
- Hermione después de comer vayamos a pasar la tarde a casa de Hagrid que   
hace días que no nos pasamos por allí ¿ te apetece ? - preguntó Harry a una   
delicada Hermione con la comida del día . - Si claro , claro que podemos ir   
, me apetece mucho ver a Hagricito es tan mono ¿ te vienes Ron ? Ron al oir   
que iban a ver a Hagricito puso la misma cara de asco que Hermione al ver   
los huevos revueltos y dijo : - No gracias , lo único que me falta ahora es   
que ese diablo me arañe la cara , mejor me que´do en la biblioteca para   
acabar el trdebajo de snape .  
Dicho y echo después de la comida , harry y Hermione fueron hacia la cabaña   
de su amigo hagrid , sin saber que alguien les vigilaba muy de cerca ...   
Como la puerta de la cabaña estaba abierta Harry entró en primer lugar   
seguido de Hermione a la que fang la estaba llenando de babas. - Hola   
Hagrid, como estás y Madame Maxime ? Hagrid que estaba intentando dormir a   
hagricito levantó su cabeza peluda hacia harry Hermione y exclamó : - Chicos   
pasad , estoy solo con el angelito , mi mujer no está ha tenido que asistir   
a una reunión de Beauxbatons y Ron como que no está con vosotros ? Harry y   
Hermione se acomodaron y Harry le empezó a explicar el relato mientras que   
Hagrid le pasaba a Hermione el "pequeño " Hagricito para que lo durmiera ,   
mientras él preparaba el té .  
- ... entonces Ron está muy deprimido y malhumorado desde que se enteró de   
lo de Ginny .  
Hagrid empezó a sorber su té cunado suspiró : - Dios ... Ese ,Malfoy si que   
es un canalla , aprobecharse así de una niña inocente , por eso Ginny jugó   
así de mal en el partido claro ...  
Está claro que a ese muchacho no le importa Ginny , si la quisiera hubierha   
pensado en que podía perder su puesto de cazadora por su culpa y por dejarse   
vencer . Tras hablar durante un rato más con hagrid de lo pasado entre Ginny   
, Malfoy y Ron , Hermione anunció que Hagricito se había dormido , ya tras   
dejarlo en su cuna tamaño gigante y despedirse de Hagrid partieron de la   
cabaña . - Te apetece ir un rato al lago , para estar solitos - preguntó   
harry a Hermione mientras que la agarraba de la mano . Hermione asintió con   
la cabeza sonriente y con los ojos brillantes .- Claro , será precioso ver   
el atardecer juntos , al lado del lago .Se acercaron al a la orilla y se   
sentaron allí . Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y el le   
acariciaba el pelo .- Esto es muy bonito mi amor , no quiero que se acabe   
nunca ...te quiero ...Harry besó tiernamente a su chica mientras se extendió   
en la hierba . - Yo también te quiero , vida mía .Con la mayor ternura de l   
mundo y ya casi en oscuridas completa se empezaron a besar con el mayor amor   
del mundo .

 Pero metros más lejos tras unos matorrales alguien velaba el   
amoroso encuentro , una melena morena salía del lugar en la oscuridad , sin   
que Harry y Hermione se percataran .

Al llegar a una parte de los terrenos   
más iluminados , se distinguió la cara de Cho Chang que se destapó de su   
capa , y su cara reflejaba rabia pero ala vez satisfacción al ver visto lo   
que le hacía falta , pruebas .- Maldita hermione Granger , te odio , pero   
bueno al menos ya sabemos la verdad asegurada ... Os vamos a separar ... Y   
ahora tengo que avisar a Viktor Krum .Y poniéndose de nuevo la capa por la   
cabeza salió corriendo en medio de la penumbra hacia el castillo.

Continuará …


	20. A puñetazo limpio !

CAPÍTULO 20 - A PUÑETAZO LIMPIO  
  
Cho Chang corría hacia el castillo lo más rápido poder .Ella en toda su vida  
  
no había corrido tan rápido y es que al ver lo que habíha visto , sus  
  
sospechas de la relación entre Harry y Hermione ya estaban confirmadas .- "  
  
Esta con ella , Harry , está con esa sangre sucia ... Como la odio , como el  
  
gran Harry Potter ha podido enamorarse de una sangre sucia .Por que él y  
  
Viktor Krum están locos por ella si no vale nada , si yo soy mil veces más  
  
guapa y con mejor cuerpo que ella , maldita prefecta , pero no te voy a  
  
permitir que estés con Harry , no señor por que se lo voy a contar todo a  
  
Víctor y con la ayuda de él , os separaremos para siempre ... " Todo eso lo  
  
estaba pensando Cho mientras al fin pudo llegar ala puerta que daba al  
  
vestíbulo del colegio .Cho entró y se dirigió a los pasillos en busca de  
  
Krum pero era imposible no lo encontraba .- Donde estará necesito contárselo  
  
todo a Víctor , necessito decirle que al fin he podido comprobar que Harry y  
  
Hermione , están juntos .Cho miraba por todos lados y subió las escaleras a  
  
gran velocidad para buscar por otros pisos a Viktor Krum .  
  
Ron en ese momento salió de la biblioteca estaba muy agobiado y pensativo ,  
  
la señora Pinché , incluso tuvo que traerle una tila ya que Ron estaba muy  
  
malhumorado por todo lo referente a lo de Malfoy y Ginny . Lavender había  
  
ido a recogerlo a la biblioteca para ir juntos al gran comedor .- Ron ,  
  
cariño , vengo a acompañarte ... Vamos mi amor anímate , estás conmigo yo  
  
estaré a tu lado ...Ron no miraba hacia atrás donde Lavender le perseguía .-  
  
Lavender no estoy de humor para cariñitos , ni besitos ni nada ...Lavender  
  
se paró en seco .- Ron solo te preocupas por tu hermana , yo soy tu novia y  
  
también necesito estar contigo , por que te quiero ! Lavender agarró a Ron  
  
para que este la mirara , Ron la miró con los ojos fríos y tristes como los  
  
de los días anteriores y contestó : - Ahora mismo me importa un comino el  
  
amor .Y tras dejar a Lavender totalmente petrificada , Ron se fue hasta el  
  
gran comedor solo . Cho , que esperaba en su sitio con el culo levantado de  
  
la silla , miraba a la puerta para ver aparecer a Viktor Krum. Pero los que  
  
entraron a gran velocidad , con el pelo un poco alborotado al igual que sus  
  
túnicas fueron harry y Hermione que fueron con avidez a su lugar de la mesa  
  
con Ron que jugaba con su cuchara . Cho los miró con cara defería y Hermione  
  
se dio cuenta .- Harry no crees que Cho me está mirando de una forma como si  
  
me odiara ? .harry miró a Cho que seguía con la misma cara , lo que no le  
  
importó que Harry se diera cuenta . - pues no se hermione , si está con  
  
pintas de enfadada pero no se el por que ...  
  
En ese momento entró en el gran comedor Viktor Krum , con una garan pila de  
  
libros , estaba estudiando , se sentó en la mesa y miró a Cho la cual le  
  
estaba haciendo señas de que tenía que hablar con él en cuanto cenaran .  
  
Krum , al principio no se enteraba de nada pero al final entendió los  
  
irritantes gestos de Cho y le comunicó que tenía que ir al aula del profesor  
  
bings y tendría que ser para mañana . Cho puso cara de nerviosismo , pero a  
  
su pesar Krum se tuvo que negar y acabada la cena salió corriendo hacia el  
  
aula de Bins. La cena finalizó y Ron , Harry y Hermione fueron un rato a  
  
tomar el fresco antes de meterse en la sala común . - Hagrid a preguntado  
  
por ti ron , desea que te recuperes de esta decepción muy pronto y que lo  
  
vayas a visitar .- informó Harry a su amigo . Ron miró a Harry , y al fin  
  
sonrió por el agradecimiento de la preocupación del guardabosques .- Dale  
  
las gracias d emi parte y dile que en unos días iré a verlo a él y al bicho  
  
claro ...Hermione también sonrió junto a harry , al ver que Ron había  
  
sonreido , y es que ambos hechaban de menos a ese Ron bromista y alegre que  
  
siempre les hacia reir en los momentos más duros . - Tienes que volver a ser  
  
el de antes Ron , si Malfoy te ve así disfruta no te das cuenta .Tienes que  
  
estar contento , ginny según me ha dicho hermione se está dando cuenta de  
  
quien es Malfoy y si tu vuelves a ser el mismo y Ginny lo dejará le darías  
  
ambos una buena pata da en las narices a ese ... Ron miró a harry y le  
  
estrechó la mano .- Lo intentaré , quiero intentarlo , pero ya te aviso que  
  
no se si podré Ginny me ha decepcionado mucho y Malfoy me pone de los  
  
nervios ...  
  
Harry y Ron se abrazaron como buenos amigos , y Hermione prefirió dejarlos  
  
un rato a los para poder hablar de chico a chico como buenos amigos que eran  
  
. Hermione fue hacia unos matorrales y con el hechizo lumos se puso a leer  
  
tranquila un libo de : el libro de hechizos 6 curso , cuando como de la  
  
nada detrás de ella vio una sombra que la agarró de los pelos con una mano y  
  
con la otra el cuello . - Quien eres ? jadeó Hermione dolorida sin poder  
  
girarse .La persona que la había agarrado la metió en el gran matorral para  
  
que no la vieran y la soltó . Hermione se levantó como pudo algo ahogado y  
  
miró a una persona que se escondía ntras una capa , que era cho Chang .- Tú  
  
que quieres por que me has metido aquí ? chilló Hermione valinte . Cho la  
  
miraba de la misma forma que la había mirado en el gran comedor .Los labios  
  
tersos le temblaban , los ojos negros la miraban con furia , se acercó más a  
  
ella y le pegó una bofetada tirándola para el suelo mientras chilló .-  
  
Maldita zorra ! Hermione miró desde el suelo para arriba donde Cho se  
  
encontraba mirándola con fiereza , Hermione se pasó la mano en la cara del  
  
golpe . - a ti que te ocurre ? Quien eres tú para pegarme ? Por que ? exigió  
  
Hermione levantándose y enfadandose cada vez más . Cho se le acercó y agarró  
  
a Hermione de la túnica .- No te hagas la tonta sangre sucia , que lo se  
  
todo , se muy bien que estás saliendo con mi hombre que es Harry Potter  
  
.Hermione miró a Cho sorprendida al verse descubierta .- Tú como lo has ...?  
  
Cho frivolizó .- Te creias que no nos íbamos a enterar , pues con lo  
  
inteligente que te crres que raro que no lo imaginaras .Sabes que esta tarde  
  
te vi con harry en le lago ... Estabas dejándote ... Menuda zorra .Hermione  
  
se separó de Cho y le levantó ella a Cho la mano .- Oye escucha , tu no eres  
  
nadie para insultrame , primero y segundo que yo con mi novio puedo hacer lo  
  
que yo quiera por que nos queremos , te queda claro por que la única zorra  
  
que hay aquí eres tú , que dejaste a Harry desde siempre por otros ...Cho  
  
también levantó la mano a Hermione .- Mira niñata no te voy a permitir que  
  
...Hermione se armó más de valor que nunca y levántando la cabeza y lo voz  
  
exclamó : - tú no eres nadie para permitirme o no ! Tú desaprobechaste el  
  
amor de harry cuando te quería , y ahora el me ama a mí y no puedes hacer  
  
nada para cambiarlo , nada ...  
  
Cho sudaba de los nervios y de la ira y chilló : - Te lo voy a quitar  
  
Granger , tú no vas a estar más con él .!!!Cho se abalazó hacia Hermione  
  
tirándola al suelo lo qu ñla hizo salir del matorral y empezaron ambas a  
  
enzarzarse en una pelea de tirones de pelo y arañazos y bofetadas por parte  
  
de las dos .Metros más lejos Harry y Ron conversaban cuando empezaron a oir  
  
los alaridos de ambas chicas .- Harry esa no es la voz de Hermione .? Harry  
  
se puso de pie con la cara de asombro .- Si es ella , se está peleando !  
  
Vamos Ron .Cuando llegaron donde estaban por los suelos Cho y Hermione con  
  
los pelos algo arrancados y estirados. Una docena de alumnos de 2 y 3  
  
miraban con interés la pelea de ambas chicas . - Hermione !!! chilló Harry  
  
metiéndose entre las dos chicas que se estaban llamando de todo menos guapa  
  
. Ron cogió a una histérica Cho que despeinada y sin pintura no estaba tan  
  
guapa y sexy como de costumbre , harry cogió a Hermione por la cintura . Ron  
  
se llevó varios codazos en las costillas por parte de Cho . - Que ha pasado  
  
? preguntó a duras veras , harry a Hermione . Hermione mientras trataba al  
  
igual de Cho soltarse contestó .- Esta , hha venido a reclamarme que sea tu  
  
novia y que nos vio esta tarde en el lago , vino a insultarme y pegarme  
  
!!Harry puso una ligera cara de sorpresa al verse descubiertos y trató de  
  
sujetar más a Hermione . Cho también habló mientras ron casi no podía con  
  
ella por los insoportables codazos que le daba .- Os pillé , ya lo se todo ,  
  
hermione eres una perra , una zorra , y se lo voy a contar todo a Viktor  
  
Krumj de eso que no os quepa la menos duda . Vas a flipar Hermione Granger  
  
!! Tras chillar eso , al fin logró separarse de Ron y cogiendo su túnica y  
  
varita la cual ni había utilizado salió corriendo hacia el castillo.Harry al  
  
fin soltó a hermione que parecía mas calmada mientras recogia su libro del  
  
suelo . Ron se frotaba la barriga y Harry se acercó a Hermione y serio le  
  
dijo : - Hermione , lo sabe ... Cho ya lo sabe ... Y se lo dirá a Krum ...La  
  
cara de agresividad de Hermione se volvió de preocupación .- ay Harry ,  
  
cuando Krum se entere se va a enfadar mucho y seguro que querrá pelearse  
  
contigo ... Que vamos a hacer ? preguntó hermione llorando se dejándose caer  
  
en los brazos de su novio .Harry miró a Ron que le puso cara de que no sabía  
  
lo que podía hacer . - En el fondo es lo mejor mi amor , ya no importa , si  
  
me h de enfrentar a Viktor Krum por nuestro amor ...Harry se apretó los  
  
nudillos- lo aré de eso no te preocupes , pero eso sí ellos no nos van a  
  
separar ...Ytras besar en el pelo a su chica , harry y Ron volvieron junto  
  
auna agobiada Hermione hasta la sala común , el día había sido agotador .  
  
Cuando Harry y Ron llegaron a la habitación Harry y Ron solo encontraron  
  
allí a Neville hechado en la cama , mirando al techo con una sonrisa de  
  
oreja a oreja y suspirando .  
  
- Neville que te ocurre que estás tan raro ? preguntó Ron cruzando la ceja  
  
.Neville levantó la cabeza hacia Harry y Ron con una sonrisa tonta .- Hola  
  
Harry , hola Ron estoy feliz , por cierto ron como vas hoy de humor ?  
  
-preguntó Neville .  
  
Ron puso cara de estar más tranquilo .- Me encuentro más tranquilo y  
  
contento , gracias .contestó Ron agradecido por el interés de su compañero.  
  
Neville hizo un gesto de de nada y e volvió a hechar en la cama para  
  
suspirar .Mientras se ponían el pijama . y miraban sorprendidos a Neville .-  
  
Ne .neville cuéntanos que te ha pasado por que estamos muy intrigados , por  
  
cierto donde te metiste anoche ? Preguntó Harry.Neville lo miró con una cara  
  
de pícaro que no había tenido nunca .- Chicos , yo ya no soy virgen , el  
  
sábado estuve con Parvati. Ron que estaba lavándose los dientes , escupió la  
  
pasta de dientesy Harry casi se cae de la cama .- con parvati ?! Estás  
  
seguro !? No lo has soñado ?! Neville volvió a suspirar y miró al techo como  
  
si pensará en un a´ángel .- No no es un sueño , fue la misma Parvati la que  
  
vino a buscarme y me lo propuso , nos encerremos en la sala de lectura y OH  
  
... Que mujer vaya pasión ...  
  
Harry y Ron se miraban incrédulos como si se hubieran llevado la sorpresa  
  
más rara de su vida , en ese momento al lado de la puerta tras un armario se  
  
calló la varita de Seamus Fingían y este la recogió . - Hola chicos que tal  
  
? Acabo de llegar .dijo Seamus en un tono de voz algo nervioso .- Hola  
  
Seamus has escuchado algo ? preguntó Neville nervioso ya quw no queria que  
  
nadia aparte de Harry y Ron lo supieran . - Oir el que yo no he oido nada ,  
  
voy al lavabo !  
  
Mintió Seamus que enrealidad sin querer había oido todo . Cuando se fue al  
  
lavabo , Neville les confesó algo más .- y sabeis que ? Creo que me he  
  
enamorado de ella , no se es una sensación que no había sentido  
  
nunca...Harry le estrechó el brazo alegrándose por Neville y Ron también  
  
pero con menos ilusión de que Neville fuera feliz ya que pensaba que era  
  
imposible que Parvati Patil con lo superficial que era se fuera a enamorar  
  
de Neville , seguramente te lió con él por aburrimiento , pensó Ron muy  
  
acertadamente .  
  
La conversación se acabó ya que Seamus salió del lavabo y minutos después  
  
Dean Thomas llegó y apagaron las luces de la habitación y se durmieron .  
  
Amaneció Martes en hogwarts , un día bastante normal , pero parecía que al  
  
día le esperaban bastantes sorpresas , según le dijo Harry a Ron por la  
  
mañana mientras se ponían los zapatos .- Ron siento que hoy va a ser un día  
  
movido ...Ron lo miró .- por que voy a matar a Malfoy hoy por fortuna ?  
  
Harry se rió del acudido y comentó .- Eso no lo se pero siento que si cho  
  
Chang le dice algo a Krum sobre lo mío con Hermione , veo pelea , sobretodo  
  
como le cuente lo que nos vió hacer en el lago ...bufó Harry sonrojado .Ron  
  
se rió débilmente .  
  
Bajaron hacia el gran comedor , miraban a todos lados esperando ver a un  
  
Krum enfurecido o a un creido y patético Malfoy . Pero Krum lejos de estar  
  
enfadado estaba tan tranquilo saliendo del gran comedor ya que había  
  
madrugado para ser de los primeros en desayunar , cuando Cho Chang llegó a  
  
la puerta del gran comedor y se encontró cara a cara con Cho .- Cho que bien  
  
que te encuentro que era lo que me ibas y contar y por que tienes el ojo  
  
morado ? preguntó Krum alucinado .Cho con cara de pocos amigos y con el  
  
labio fruncido agarró a su cómplice del brazo y lo llevó detrás de una  
  
estatua para contarle todo .- ya lo se todo Viktor lo he descubierto ,  
  
hERmione granger es novia Harry Potter . Esta vez estoy segura los ví.  
  
Krum sacó los ojos de su contorno y respirando hondo y con gravedad preguntó  
  
.- Y donde los has visto cho ? Y que hacían ? Cho puso cara de más mosqueo  
  
todavía lo que puso más nervioso a Víctor .  
  
- Pues estaban solitos en la orilla del lago , viendo el atardecer y ya te  
  
puedes imaginar lo que estaban haciendo ...susurró Cho con asco .Viktor se  
  
puso la mano en la boca , parecía que estaba intentando tapar la cerrada de  
  
un volcán .- Harry Potter se ha tirado a Hermione ...maldito sea !!!Krum  
  
rompió con el puño la estatua de piedra . Muchos alumnos lo mayaron  
  
sorprendidos , Cho lo llevó al vestibulo para que nadie los viera .-  
  
Contrólate , peor lo pasé yo al verlos , aunque cuando empezaron me fui por  
  
que no lo iba poder soportar ... Tenemos que separarlos harry es para mí y  
  
no para esa !!!Viktor daba vueltas sin parar. - Si tienes la razón toda la  
  
razón , Hermione es mí y Potter tuyo .... Por cierto como te has hecho eso  
  
en el ojo ? Cho chasqueó furisa.- Cuando pillé sola a la sangre sucia le  
  
empecé a insultar por haberme quitado a Harry y la zorrra se me reveló con  
  
todo el morro y acabamos a golpes hasta que Harry y Ron Weasly nos separaron  
  
. Viktor dio vueltas en circulo en una estatua pequeña y al fin habló .-  
  
Potter me las va apagar Cho , por suerte me mandaron sustituir a el profesor  
  
de encantamientos que está enfermo y yo daré clase a los de 6 ... Y ahí  
  
estará Potter ...se va a enterar de quien soy yo ...  
  
De mientras en el gran comedor estaban empezando a desayunar , Hermione  
  
llegó tarde ya que se había tenido que preparar unos antídotos para  
  
desaparecerse los arañazos de la cara probocados por Cho .- Como estás mi  
  
amor ? Mejor ? preguntó Harry dulcemente a hermione .  
  
Hermioe le sonrió .- Estoy mejor , y tu ? No te habras peleado con víctor no  
  
? Él te ha dicho algo ? Harry negó con la cabeza .- no no ha dicho nada ni  
  
siquiera lo he visto en toda la mañana , oye y si me he de pelar con él que  
  
? No te peleaste tú con esa descarada de Cho por mí ? Hermione le sonrió a  
  
Harry y le metió un bollo de crema en la boca para que se callara y  
  
seguidamente ella cogió uno y se lo empezó a comer . Harry cuando se tragó  
  
el bollo que le había metido Hermioneen la boca le preguntó a esta intrigado  
  
.- oye vida , tu no detestabas la crema ? Hermione miró con carad e golosa a  
  
Harry mientras se relamía la crema de los labios .- No se me apetecía  
  
comerme un bollo de crema y me lo he cogido . Parvati que como siempre  
  
chafardeava lo que hablaban los demás susurró lo que Hermione pudo entender  
  
fácilmente y de lo cual pasó , la palabra " gorda " .Se levantaron de la  
  
mesa de gryffindor y se fueron dirigiendo hasta la clase de encantamientos  
  
..Esta vez HARRY Y Hermione se agarraron de la mano , ya les daba igual que  
  
la gente supiera de su amor por que la gente que ellos no querían que se  
  
enteraran posiblemente ya lo sabían ambas .Los alumnos miraban a Harry y  
  
Hermione cogidos de la mano y hablaban en bajito sobre ellos y algunas  
  
chicas miraban a Hermione con envidia por que estaba con el famoso Harry  
  
Potter .Por la parte de atrás Seamus en voz baja le decía a Dean Thomas , su  
  
mejor amigo algo que le hizo mucha gracia . Llegaron al aula de  
  
encantamientos donde devían sentarse en parejas y como siempre durante unos  
  
meses Harry se sentó con Hermione y Ron con su novia Lavender la cual  
  
parecía algo mosqueada y ron tampoco la prestaba atención .La sorpresa de  
  
todos sobretodo de Harry y Hermione fue al ver entrar por la puerta a Viktor  
  
Krum . Hermione se hecho para atrás asustada y Harry pusdo cara de valentía  
  
en cuanto Krum llegó al encerado y miró ala mesa de estas, su cara reflejaba  
  
puru odio por lo que Harry sospechó de que Cho lo había puesto al  
  
corrientede todo tal como dijo ayer. - Bien , vuestro profesor de  
  
encantamientos esta enfermo y el profesor Dumbledore me ha encargado de que  
  
os vigile durante est hora mientras vosotros tengais que estudiar los dos  
  
temas para el exámen de la semana próxima .ahora a estudiar.Parecía que Krum  
  
se lo estaba diciendo todo eso a harry y Hermione a los cual no apartaba la  
  
mirada .Krum se sentó todos abrieron los libros para estudiar cuando  
  
Hermione le dijo a Harry en un susurro .- Harry , crres que Viktor sabe algo  
  
, crres que Cho CHANG se lo habrá dicho ya ... harry miró seriamente a  
  
Hermione y en un hilo de voz le contestó . - sí , lo veo en sus ojos ,  
  
reflejan odio ...Una palmada distrayó a la clase y no dejó terminar de  
  
hablar a Harry.- Potter listillo hhe dicho que no se hablaba mientras esté  
  
yo en la clase eres sordo o subnormal ?! gritó Krum cruelmente a Harry que  
  
trató de contenerse . - 10 puntos menos para tu casa . Hermione se metió.-  
  
Perdone Krum , pero no veo justo que ...Krum levantó también la voz .- Tu te  
  
callas puta , que bien que te revuelcas con el asqueroso de tu novio .!  
  
Harry se levantó de su silla y fue con el puño en alto y con la varita en el  
  
otro hacia donde Krum .- No te voya permitir que insultes a mi novia maldito  
  
.Harry le pegó un puñetazo en la boca con el puño izquierdo a Krum que calló  
  
en la pizarra . Todos los alumnos se levantaron y exclamaban agudos :  
  
ohhhhhh  
  
Ron se levantó con la varita por si tenía que ayudar a su amigo , pero harry  
  
lo hechó para atrás mientras Krum iba para é con el puño en alto , pero  
  
Hermione se puso entre medio de ambos .  
  
- Ya basta , Krum lo nuestro se acabó , aceptar tú y Cho Chang que Harry y  
  
yo nos amamos tanto cuesta eso !!!Krum miraba con los ojso encendidos a  
  
Harry y bajando el puño cogió lo´s libros para salir bruscamente de la clase  
  
antes diciendo .- Esto no va a a acbar así Potter lo juro y se abalanzó  
  
hacia Harry dandole una patada en la espinilla .Hermione lo em,pujó para que  
  
se fuera d ela clase mientras que ella y Ron ayudaban a Harry que maldecía a  
  
Krum .Este con la boca llena de sangre se fue diciendo : - la clase ha  
  
finalizado .y eso que solo habáin hecho un cuarto de hora de clase .  
  
Hermione ayudó a harry a ponerse en pie , mientras que Ron también lol  
  
agarraba .- Mi amor te encuentras bien ? preguntó desesperada Hermione  
  
.Harry le contestó que sí aunque le dolía la espinilla .- Ron me dijiste que  
  
querías visitar a Hagrid verdad , pues ve tú solo que yo voy a llevar a  
  
Harry a la enfermería para que lo vea la señora Pomfrey .  
  
Ron en un principio se negó a dejar a su amigo , pero al final el mismo  
  
Harry fue el que le convenció.- Vamos Ron vete tranquilo , entre Hermione y  
  
yo nos apañamos ... Ron no decidido del todo al final accedió .- Esta bien ,  
  
luego nos vemos entonces .  
  
Harry y Hermione se fueron al enfermería y Ron hacia los terrenos .Ginny en  
  
cambio estaba con una chica de 5 intercambiando unos apuntes cuando alguien  
  
le tocó la espalda por detrás . Se giró y como no , era Malfoy .La chica que  
  
estaba con Ginny los dejó solos cuando Malfoy le indicó puerta . - Que  
  
quieres Malfoy ? Malfoy se hizo el sorprendido .- Vaya me has llamado Malfoy  
  
en vez de Draco , como tu novio que soy .Venía para ver si querías venirte a  
  
dar una vuelta y estar juntitos ...dijo Malfoy con un tono de picardía y  
  
posando su brazo por el árbol, dejando a Ginny " rodeada " .Ginny lo miró  
  
seriamente y vio la sonrisa de Malfoy , miró para su derecha y estalló en  
  
una sonora carcajada .- DE que te ríes ? preguntó Malfoy pensando que no  
  
había dicho nada gracioso .- Me río de ti , por que te vas a quedar con las  
  
ganas por que no pienso ir a ningún lugar con tigo , pasó de ti Malfoy  
  
.Malfoy no se podía crrer lo que escuchaba .- Como que no ? Tu eres mi novia  
  
, tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga .  
  
- Perdona pero que sea tu novia no significa que vaya a hacer tu voluntad  
  
majo , y otra cosa más no vas a poder obligarme por ser tu novia por que a  
  
partir de este instante no lo soy , te dejo Malfoy y esta vez para siempre .  
  
Malfoy no lo podía crrer empezó a temblar de una ligera irritación , ni  
  
Ginny ni Malfoy se percataron de que Ron que venía de la cabaña de Hagrid se  
  
había escondido detrás de un árbol para escuchar lo que estaban hablando su  
  
hermana y Malfoy .  
  
- Que estás diciendo niña , tú me estás dando coba verdad , tú no me dejas  
  
por que estás loca por mis huesos , me amas ....!!!- chilló Malfoy  
  
poniéndose agresivo .Ginny le contestó un poco ya asustada : - pues claro  
  
que te sigo queriendo , no me puedo olvidar de ti de la noche a la mañana  
  
pero yo no quiero estar más contigo por que eres una mala persona , eres un  
  
ser cruel y malvado que nunca me ha querido y que solo ha jugado conmigo  
  
!!!Malfoy sudaba de la irritación .- Quien te ha dicho semejantes  
  
estupideces , seguro que esa sangre sucia de Grangeer verdad , olo haces por  
  
tu hermano ? Dime ? Prefieres a tu hermano que al chico que quieres ? Dime  
  
maldita !!!!  
  
Malfoy levantó la mano a Ginny , y ron salió a la velocidad del rayo y  
  
agarró a Malfoy .- Tú no le vas levantar la mano a mi hermana , maldito  
  
marica ! Ron había cogido a Malfoy muy fuerte y con todas las ganas de su  
  
cuerpo le pegó un puñetazo en los dientes . Malfoy furioso tiró a Ron al  
  
suelo y le empezó a dar patadas en el estómago , mientras que Ginny  
  
intentaba detenerlo .- Deja a mi hermano , so marión déjalo .!!!Ginny no  
  
pudo pararlo y para evitar que pegara mas a Ron cogió su varita y soltó el  
  
hechizo que se le ocurrió primero y Malfoy calló al suelo gimiendo de dolor  
  
empezó a salirle costras por todo el cuerpo, costras que hicieron que Malfoy  
  
se rascara todo el cuerpo .- Crabbe , Goyle ayudadme a salir de aquí que me  
  
pica todo ! Llevadme a la enfermería ! Crabbe y Goyle acudieron a la llamada  
  
de su "amo " y lo llevaron a la enfermería . - Weasly te odio y tú Ginny  
  
recuerda que no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente , no de Draco Malfoy ,  
  
por que ninguna chica se va permitir el lujo de dejarme ...Tras decir eso y  
  
con mirada de asco se fue con Crabbe y Goyle a ambos lados y rascándose los  
  
brazos y piernas . Harry y Hermione llegaban de la enfermería por la patada  
  
de Harry producida por Víctor y al pasar por el lado de Malfoy , este echó a  
  
Harry una mirada de odio de las mismas que le acababa de echar a Ron .  
  
- Ron que te ha pasado estás todo lleno de polvo y sucio , te has peleado  
  
con Malfoy ? preguntó Harry . Ron se levantó rápidamente ya que Ginny se  
  
había puesto a ayudarlo y aún resentido no quería que Ginny lo tocara . -   
  
dejame en paz - gruñó Ron . Ginny se sintió mal y lo soltó , Hermione le  
  
preguntó a GINNY : -Pero que ha pasado Ginny ? Ginny empezó a explicar a  
  
Hermione y Harry a la vez .- Pues Malfoy me vino a buscar para que fueramos  
  
por ahí y yo no quise y entonces discutimos y al final he cortado con él , y  
  
Malfoy sse puso agresivo y Ron que estarí cerca se netió para defenderme y  
  
se pelearon ...  
  
Harry bufó mirando a una magullado Ron y comentó . - Como te dije esta  
  
mañana , que hoe iba a ser un día movido .Ron lo miró y sonrió .- Pues  
  
tenías razón venga vamos al gran comedor . Harry y Ron se cogieron por la  
  
espalda para regresar al castillo , y las chicas se quedaron detrás para  
  
comentar detalles. De mientas en la mesa de gryffindor en el gran comedor ,  
  
Dean empezó a hacer unos comentarios .- Ey chicos a que no sabeis quein es  
  
el pardillo que se ha levantado a Parvati Patil ? preguntó Dean . Todos  
  
miraron a Dean preguntando que quien .- Pues bien os lo voy a decir , a sido  
  
Neville , él y Parvati se lo hicieron el sábado !!  
  
Nadie se lo pudo crrer y empezaron murmurar . - tú estás loco Dean , Parvati  
  
ni borracha haría eso por que Neville no es su tipo ! - dijo George , y  
  
muchos le dieron la razón .- Pero es cierto me lo dijo Seamus estamañana que  
  
se lo oyó decir a Neville a Ron y Harry . !  
  
Ahora todos se lo empezaron a creer y entre risas empezaron a hablar más del  
  
tema .- Callaros - gritó fred - que viene Neville por ahí !!!Todos se  
  
callaron y trataron de no reirse cuando apareció Neville y se sentó en su  
  
sitio .- Que pasa ? preguntó este incredulo al ver las caras de estos .-  
  
Nada , nada contestaron todos y se centraron entre risitas en su cena .  
  
Minutos después harry , Ron y Hermione y Ginny se fueron a sus mesas , ante  
  
las miradas atentas de malfoy , Krum y Cho Chang .Se sentaron y empezaron a  
  
cenar .También de las últimas llegaron Parvati Patil que fue centro de  
  
miradas de los gryffindors y al igual que Neville de las risas y lavender  
  
que al ver A Ron fue corriendo hacia él muerta de preocupación .  
  
- Mi Amor que te ha pasado ?! Por que estás así .? Ron le apartó la mano y  
  
le contestó .- No me ha psado nada Lavender así que déjame y no me agobies  
  
.Lavender rapidamente soltó la mano de Ron y s sentó con una cara de  
  
tristeza profunda y no dijo nada más a Ron en toda la cena . La gente miraba  
  
a parvati Patil y no dejaba de reirse y esta preguntó con su típica voz de  
  
borde . - De que os reís ? Se que soy guapa pero de las guapas no se ríen no  
  
es por nada ...  
  
Los que la miraban se rieron más y se concentraron entre risas en sus platos  
  
.Parvatie enfadada nmiró a su izquierda y giró la cara al ver como Neville  
  
la miraba y suspiraba y pensó en voz baja : idiota ... Después d ela cena  
  
se van a dormir todos , tras el agotador día que han vivido .  
  
Al día siguiente , miércoles tenían la mala suerte de tener pociones a  
  
primera hora lo que supondría que devían estar con los de Slitheryn y entre  
  
ellos con Malfoy . Harry , Ron y Hermione se sentaron en su pupitre con su  
  
caldero en medio . Malfoy estaba justo enfrente de los tres y eso  
  
significaba indirectamente , pelea .  
  
Snape les mandó entregar el trabajo que les mandó . Se puso revisar los de  
  
gryffibndor descaradamente por si había algún error poder quitar puntos a  
  
gryffindor y en el de Neville como siempre pilló errores con lo cual quitó 5  
  
puntos a gryffindor . Neville casi se hecha a llorar , pero por suerte los  
  
de Gryffindor no se lo echaban nunca en cara por que el culpable era SNASPE  
  
y no él. Empezaron a mezclar los ajos en el caldero lleno de petróleo y a  
  
remover ,  
  
- Menuda porquería que nos manda hacer este tío ...comentó harry a Ron y  
  
Hermione , lo suficiente alto para que el chafardero e intrometido Malfoy se  
  
enterará .  
  
- vaya potter , ahora te da por insultar a los profesores , creo que Snape  
  
no le va a gustar ...  
  
- Puedos correr y decirselo estúpido , puedes ir a darte el lujo .- dijo  
  
desafiante Harry .  
  
Malfoy se rió , mientras intentando disimular se rascaba aún la pierna que  
  
aún le picaba .  
  
Hermione se percató y dijo astutamente .- Vaya malfoy veo que aún no te has  
  
dejado de rascar , que te parecería otra sesión de costras por nuestra parte  
  
si te vuelves a meter con nosotros . ? Malfoy dejó de reir .- No hace gracia  
  
sangre sucia , por cierto haber si dejas de comerle el coco a Ginny en mi  
  
contra por que si no ...  
  
- tu a mi novia te atrevas a amenazarla por que te saco hasta el último  
  
pelo de ti cochina cabellera .- amenazó harry .  
  
Malfoe iba a contestar a harry que lo intentara o algo similar , pero no  
  
pudo ya que la llegada de Snape al pupitre los hizo callar .- Sr Potter , le  
  
quitó 10 puntos más a G ryffindor por amenazar al pobre Malfoy .  
  
Harre iba a contestar pero Hermione le dio una patada para que mejor se  
  
callara .  
  
Malfoy cuando Snape se giró les hizo burla y un corte de manga y HARRY Y Ron  
  
se lo devolvieron .- Menudo cabrón .gruñó Ron .Acabada la clase Se fueron a  
  
hacer clase de DCAO con Luoin , gracias a él las clases se hacían mas amenas  
  
. Ese día tenían exámen y les salió perfecto a todos , incluso a Neville .  
  
- Es que gracias a Lupin , las clases se entienden mucho mejor .comentó ron  
  
.  
  
- Si lupin es genial añadió Harry . De repente la aguda voz de Ginny llamaba  
  
a Hermione desde la escalera . - que quieres Ginny ? contestó Hermione .  
  
- me puedes ayudar a hacer unos ejercicos de transformaciones que no me  
  
salen ? Por fabor , sería en la biblioteca .- preguntó ginny con cara de  
  
agobio .  
  
Hermione accedió con toda tranquilidad y tras despedirse de Harry con un  
  
beso y de Ron se fueron ambas chicas hacia la biblioteca .Harry y Ron se  
  
dirigían por los pasillos cuando Lavendr que acababa d salir de la clase se  
  
detuvo ante ron con la cara muy seria .- Harry nos puedes dejar solos ,  
  
tengo que decirle algo a Ron . ? Harry miró a Ron que ni idea sabía de lo  
  
que su chica quería y la miró con incredulidad .- si claro .contestó harry  
  
alejandose unos metros .Lavender se quedó mirando a Ron , como pensando por  
  
última vez si decirle lo que le quería decir .- Que quieres ! ? Preguntó  
  
impaciente Ron . De los ojso de Lavender salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas y  
  
se dispuso a Hablar .- Te digo que ..aunque me duela ..lo nuestro no  
  
funciona Ron , tu estás muy por tu hermana Ginny y por mí no ... Así que  
  
será mejor qu lo dejamos Ron ...lo siento ..,  
  
Ron siguió observándola con incredulidad y le dijo en un susurro.- Entonces  
  
se acaba lo nuestro ? Lavender se secó las lágrimas y contestó .- Es lo  
  
mejor , adiós Ron ...Y salió corriendo dejando A ron sin habla en medio del  
  
pasillo . Harry al ver pasar a Lavender con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y a  
  
Rom tan impactado , fue corriendo a donde estaba su amigo en medio del  
  
pasillo con una docena de curiosos que lo miraban . - Ron , Ron amigo que ha  
  
pasado ? Por que lloraba Lavender y por que estás tan asombrado ?preguntó  
  
Harry a Ron cogiéndolo del hombro .Ron miró a harry con cara aún de sorpresa  
  
.- Me ha dejado Harry ...  
  
Harry que ya lo sospechaba bufó y volvió a mirar a su amigo que siguió  
  
hablando : - Yo tengo la culpa , ha sido por lo borde que he estado con ella  
  
, pero que se va a hacer ...  
  
Harry lo miró , aunque Ron quería hacerse el duro como si no le importara en  
  
absoluto que Lavender lo haya dejado l, Harry sabía que le había dolido  
  
profundamente .- Bueno Ron , no te preocupes ,ya verás que Lavender se  
  
arrepentirá , hablareis y volverá con tigo , ella te quiere .Ron miró a  
  
Harry con una nítida sonrisa .- Sí supongo que tienes razón , podremos  
  
solucionarlo y volverá con migo .Harry le dio una palmada en el hombro y  
  
añadió .: Venga tío por que no nos vamos a montar un rato ala escoba ? En  
  
los terrenos ? preguntó harre ilusionado .Ron lo miró y con una sonrisa de  
  
oreja a oreja contestó.- Vayamos !  
  
Y Harry y Ron se fueron a los terrenos a subir en sus escobas junto a Fred y  
  
George que también estaban allí casualmente .De mientras en la habitación de  
  
las chicas , Ginny y Hermione acababan de llegar de la biblioteca y se  
  
tumbaron en la cama de Ginny para conversar un rato de sus cosas personales  
  
después de tanto estudio en la biblioteca .  
  
- Me hubiera encantado ver la cara de Malfoy cuando le pedistes cortar ! Je  
  
je -comentó satisfecha Hermione . Ginny se rió también satisfecha y le  
  
contestó a Hermione .- Se puso de todos los colores , no se lo podía crrer  
  
es la primera vez que una chica le deja , así que ya le tocaba .Hermione le  
  
dijo a Ginny con tono burlón .- Pobre Draco Malfoy , plantado por una de sus  
  
conquistas ja ja , le ha molestado más que le deje una chica , ser rechado  
  
que por el hecho de que seas tú .Ginny le respondió: - Ya ves es un  
  
miserable , y te juro hermione que voy a pasar de él y voy a intentar  
  
enamorarme de otro ahora más que nunca .  
  
" BIEN HECHO" soltó hermione chocándole la mano y Ginny le preguntó después  
  
: Por cierto Hermione , por que veniais tú y Harry de la enfermería ha  
  
pasado algo ? preguntó ginny .  
  
Hermione se puso más seria y bufó antes de hablar .- Ginny estoy tan  
  
nerviosa y preocupada , ya Viktor sabe lo que hay entre harry y yo por culpa  
  
de la guarra de Cho Chang que nos vio juntos ... Y esta mañana víctor y  
  
Harry se pelearon y Viktor ha jurado venganza y separarnos Ginny ...Hermione  
  
cogió a Ginny de las manos con cara de desesperación .Ginny le dijo : - Pues  
  
ahora más que nunca Harry y tú deveis estar unidos , no podeis permitir que  
  
Krum y la guarra esa de Cho Chang os separen .! Hermione empezó a Llorar .  
  
- Tengo miedo , miedo de que víctor por celos le haga algo a Harry , se le  
  
pasará algo yo ... Yo ...Hermione se detuvo en seco y su cabeza dio vueltas  
  
por unos segundos casi cayéndose de la cama .- Hermione chilló Ginny que te  
  
pasa ? Hermione se puso de nuevo en su sitio .  
  
- estoy bien , solo son los nervios , el calor , estoy tan agobiada tan  
  
asustada .  
  
Ginny miró a Hermione no muy convencida .- segura ? Hermione se levantó de  
  
la cama .  
  
- Si segurísima , Ginny me voy a ir a dar una ducha , nos vemos luego hasta  
  
luego .contestó Hermione cogiendo sus libros y marachándose hasta la  
  
habitación de sexto .  
  
En las plantas del vestíbulo , Cho Chang esperaba a Krum para que saliera  
  
del despacho de Mcgonagall .Cuando este salió , cho fue corriendo hacía él  
  
con cara de curiosidad .- Viktor te he estado buscando todo el día , que ha  
  
pasado has hablado con Harry y su novia la petarda de Granger ? Por que te  
  
llamó Mcgonagall .?Viktor iba serio con la mirad encendida , con la  
  
irritante Cho persiguiéndolo como si quisiera tener un autó grafo y  
  
haciéndole rechinar los oídos .- Cho por que no hablas poco a poco que con  
  
tus preguntitas me pones de los nervios .  
  
Cho parecía que si Viktor no le explicaba nada fuera a coger una depresión  
  
.- Pero habla , por favor estoy mue impaciente .! Viktor cansado de la voz  
  
aguda y irritante de Cho se paró en seco en frente de esta que sacudía sus  
  
puños como diciendo .- " queremos comer , queremos comer " - Pues bien , me  
  
he peleado con Potter esta mañana en substitución a Flitwick , él me pegó un  
  
puñetazo en toda la cara y yo solo pude darle una patada en la espinilla  
  
... Maldito seas ...Cho lo miró con cara de tener ella la razón cuando dijo  
  
: Toda la culpa la tiene Hermione Granger , Víctor , ella rompió contigo  
  
por que segurito que quería irse con Harry y la muy zorra os trae de cabeza  
  
alos dos , y yo ja más sola que la una , con la guapa y buena que estoy !  
  
Cho se calló de golpe cunado Krum la miró , como diciendo que Hermione  
  
estaba mejor que ella y como diciendo Harry es el culpable .- Me voy a  
  
vengar de Potter , Cho , de eso estes segura .Se me esta ocurriendo la forma  
  
de separarlos y de esa forma Potter quedará destrozado y hermione también ,  
  
ese será su castigo por abandonarme y además de eso ella ... Será ´mía  
  
...Viktor empezó a reirse como un poseso , la gente que pasaba por allí  
  
creía que estaba loco por reirse solo , pero fueron después dos locos ya que  
  
Cho por quedar bien empezó areir estúpidamente también aunque no tenía ni  
  
idea del por que lo hacía Krum , ya que no sabía aún su plan .  
  
Harry y Ron junto a los gemelos ya habían regresado a la sala común tras  
  
volar durante un par de horas , Ginny estaba en el cuarto y los gemelos  
  
decidieron irse a la habitación y harry para poder dejar solos a los dos  
  
hermanos le preguntó a Ginny .- Está Hermione en su habitación sola ? - sí  
  
contestó Ginny de i inmediato , ya que estaba mirando a su hermano que se  
  
debatía intensamente en hablo con ella o no ? Harry se fue directo a la  
  
habitación de las chicas dejando a Ron y Ginny solos que ahora se miraban  
  
como esperando quien hablar primero . Cuando harry entró en la habitación  
  
dio un chillido .- Uh !!!Hermione que estaba en ropa interior se asustó .-  
  
Harry que susto me has dado , me acabo de duchar .Harry se tumbó en la cama  
  
de esta .- Ya lo veo , ya , estás medio desnudita je , je he subido por que  
  
Ginny estaba en la sala y así aprobecha para hablar con Ron y solucionan los  
  
suyos . Hermione escuchaba atentamente y fue hacia el armario a coger la  
  
ropa mientras comentaba : Me alegro de que se hayan quedado solos , así  
  
podrán hablar tranquilamente y espero que solucionen todo de una vez por to  
  
...Hermione que estaba poniendo del derecho el sueter se quedó mirando a  
  
harry que la miraba fijamente .- Que estás mirando ? preguntó hermione  
  
avergonzada .  
  
Harry al verse pillado miró a la cara de esta y dijo : Nada , nada es una  
  
tontería ...sin importancia .Hermione lo miró severamente .- Da igual que  
  
sea una tontería dímelo .  
  
Harry suspiró y entre una diminuta risa y sonrisa comentó : Es una  
  
chorrada eh ? Pero que no te siente mal .Amor no crees que .. Estás cogiendo  
  
un poco de peso ? ... Estás echando barriguita no crees ?  
  
Continuará ...  
  
n/a : hola a todos ¡! Ya actualicé cinco caps , mas , espero que sean de vuestro agrado y por lo que mas queráis déjenme REVIEWS con sus opiniones si ¿? Muchísimas gracias a quienes me han dejado los reviews , me hizo mucha ilusión de veras . jeje este fic esta tb en Harry argentino , como bien dice una compañera que me ha dejado un review ., Os aconsejo el fic , que tb estoy escribiendo , llamado : "el colmo de un soltero : el mocho y la mujer "– leedlo , os partiréis . ( es también un h/hr , pero humorístico ) 


	21. QUE ME ESTÁ PASANDO?

CAP- 21 - ¿ QU ME ESTÁ PASANDO ?  
  
Hermione quedó algo aturdida ante el comentario de su novio. Harry la miraba   
sonriente y curioso por ver como reaccionaba Hermione , algo temeroso ya que   
a las chicas no les gustaban que le dijeran que estaban cogiendo algo de   
peso. Hermione se puso nerviosahe irritada ya que le estaba empezando a   
molestar que ya más personas empezaran a llamarla "gorda" y empezaba a temer   
que fuera verdad .- Me has dicho que estoy gorda ?preguntó Hermione con pena   
en las palabras.Harry se apresuró a levantarse y abrazar a Hermione y   
aclarar el comentario.- No , gorda no estas , solo que noto que has cogido   
algo de peso pero nada más mi amor , no te preocupes por eso , ami me gustas   
estés como estés .Hermione se puso melosa y mimosa con Harry mientras se   
apoyaba a abrazarlo.- Es que Parvati Patil , lleva días diciéndomelo ...  
Harry bufó diciendo bah..- Tú no le hagas caso lo que tiene es envidia mi   
amor , a mi me gusta mucho tu cuerpo y aunque cojas un par de kilos   
tranquila que no me importa , no hay problema , eso sí no te me enfades por   
el comentario .Hermione negó con la cabeza el estar enfadada y con todo el   
amor del mundo se dejó besar por su novio estirados en la cama .  
En la sala común de gryffindor Ron aprobechó a sentarse frente el fuego y   
Ginny que estaba en el sofá de enfrente suyo hizo simulacro de querer hablar   
, pero cuando fue a hablar a su hermano este le interrumpió.- Ron , Ginny   
.Dijeron ambos ala vez .- Tú primero dijo Ginny entre una sonrisa . Ron ala   
luz de las llamas algo nervioso empezó a tartamudear .- Siento haberme   
puesto así contigo Ginny , me he pasado mucho , me he metido donde no me   
llamaban ,por ser tu hermano no tengo el mínimo derecho de decidir de quien   
has de enamorarte perdóname ...De la cara de Ginny cayeron unas lágrimas   
silenciosas de felicidad y cortó a Ron para seguir hablando .- Eres tú quien   
deves perdonarme , he sido una tonta enamorándome de un chico que no merece   
la pena , de un chico que te odia a ti y a todos nuestros amigos , un chico   
repugnante ... Perdón ron ...Ron se levantó de su sofá enfrente del fuego   
para ir a donde Ginny y abrazarla .- No te culpes más hermana , todo pasó al   
fin ese Malfoy a salido de tu vida , lo dejaste y seguro que pronto lo   
olvidarás para encontrar a tu verdadero y único amor , y no te preocupes que   
en el próximo amor que tengas... No seré un obstáculo ...  
Ginny miró a su hermano con una risa que en muchos días no había tenido .-   
Ojalá sea así hermanito y no te culpo de que seas un hermano preocupadizo   
qu le gusta defender a su hermanita indefensa je je .Ron la miró   
burlonamente con cara de general .- Ron tu hermano mayor viene en rescate de   
su hermanita para que ningún chico pervertido la toque ja ja  
Ginny y Ron rieron y se abrazaron .- Gracias por perdonarme Ron te quiero   
mucho hermano  
- dijo Ginny emocionada .Ron también se emocionó pero intentó no llorar .Por   
las escaleras bajaron fred y George sonriendo al ver la escena de paz   
consumada entre sus hermanos menores .- me alegro de que allais firmado la   
paz - dijo Fred acercándose junto a GEORGE  
.Los Hermanos Weaslys se abrazaron contentos y emocionados de verse de nuevo   
juntos y felices .Harry en ese momento llegaba de la habitación de las   
chicas de sexto con un aspecto algo "tocado " por decir , y se quedó   
alucinado y ala vez contento de que Ron , los gemelos Fred y George y Ginny   
estuvieran juntos , sobretodo por la reconciliación de Ron y Ginny .- jo que   
pena yo también quiero abrazarme con alguien - bromeó Harry haciendo   
pucheritos con el labio . Los weaslys se separon con la cara feliz y miraron   
hacia donde se encontraba Harry y George añadió: que quieres abracitos ,   
pero si seguro que del sitio de donde vienes ya te has dado unos cuantos y   
profundos ja ja -bromeó George con picardia mirando el pelo alborotado de   
Harry y mirando la escalera de la que venía , señalada a las habitaciones   
femeninas .Harry le hizo un corte de manga burlón , al gracioso George y se   
acercó a Ron que reía tanto como todos y le dio una palmada en el hombro .-   
Me alegro mucho de que se haya solucionado todo entre tú y tu hermana Ron   
.-dijo Harry sinceramente contento a su amigo también le puso la mano en el   
hombro a Ginny que esaba emocionada por todo lo ocurrido .  
Después de eso los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones respectivas .Al   
llegar a la habitación Harry y Ron se encontraron a Dean Thomas y a Seamus   
Finnigan que no dejaban de reírse.  
- Hola tíos de que os reís ? preguntó Ron a estos dos que casi se caían de   
la risa.Dean que le costaba parar de reír contestó con la lengua trabada .-   
Por lo de Neville y parvati que gracia , no me los imagino , Parvati ha   
tenido que estar muy desesperada ja ja ja .Seamus dejó de reírse por que se   
sentía muy culpable por habérselo dicho a Dean que se lo había contadoa toda   
la mesa de Gryffindor .Ron y Harry se miraron extrañados pensando como se   
había enterado dean Thomas y Seamus.- Como lo has sabido Dean ? preguntó   
Harry. Dean menos risueño contestó : Me lo dijo esta mañana Seamos , que lo   
escuchó decir a Neville a vosotros tres .  
Harry y Ron miraron a Seamus severamente como diciéndole que no debía   
habérselo dicho a nadie , Este lo miró con culpabilidad .Ron se apresuró a   
preguntar a Seamos : Pero tú no lo has comentado con nadie verdad Dean   
?preguntó Ron con pocas esperanzas .Dean empezó a temer que había metido   
mucho la pata .- Pues sí en el desayuno lo comenté por nuestra mesa ...Dean   
se calló un segundo mirando las caras de preocupación de sus compañeros .-   
He metido la pata no ? preguntó Dean contestándose para sí .Harry lo miró   
asintiendo con la cabeza .-Pues sí , por que Neville no quería que se   
supiera por el colegio , se va a armar pobre Neville ...dijo mirando a   
Seamus que en cierto modo era el culpable de todo por decírselo a Dean .En   
ese momento entró Neville en la habitación cansado de hacer los difíciles de   
beres de pociones y bufando , miró a sus 4 compañeros : Pasa algo ? Estáis   
todos más raros ...  
Harry , Ron Seamos y Dean se apresuraron a decir que no , y que apagara las   
luces que estaban muy cansados .- Pues vale , hasta mañana ...bostezó el   
inocente Neville que ni se imaginaba que el rumor de sus noche de pasión   
poco a poco se estaba extendiendo por todo el colegio  
Como un virus del resfriado .  
- kikirikí... cantaron los gallos del corral de los terrenos de enfrente de   
la cabaña de hagrid .El sonido del despertador además de los molestos Gallos   
despertaron un día más a Harry un Jueves normal y corriente .él chico se   
puso las gafas del tirón y se vistió rápidamente dándole como siempre la   
bulla a Ron que era el más lento de toda la habitación en vestirse .Ron y   
Harry bajaron corriendo para desayunar al gran comedor , un día mas llegaban   
tarde a desayunar .Una impaciente Hermione miraba su reloj una y otra vez   
esperando que su novio y su amigo llegaran , estaba de mal humor , cuando   
los vio entrar se puso las manos en las caderas diciendo :; Que pasa que   
tardais tanto chicos ? Os maquillais o que ? Dijo una seria e irritada   
Hermione .Harry se sentó rápidamente y se lo pensó en sin besarla o no por   
miedo a acabar con un mordisco .Harry y Ron se miraron , a Hermione se le   
caía todo de las manos .- Y a esta que le pasa que tiene ese humor , por   
lógica con la noche movida que vivió ayer debería despertarse de buen humor   
... Harry lo miró con cara de no tener idea del brusco cambió de humor de su   
novia .- Ron las mujeres son así no hay quien las entienda ...Por suerte   
para Harry Hermione que partía el bacon con estrés no le escuchó ya que no   
lograba cortar el bacon y por accidente el cuchillo podía llegar a su cara   
.Los tres migos se dirigieron alas clases de dcao con lupin , ese día les   
entregarían los exámenes del día anterior .- Espero no haber suspendido ,   
por dios que haya aprobado ...rezaba Hermione .Ron se acercó a un Harre   
igual de preocupado que él y lo comentó .- Harry me temo que Hermione debe   
tener fiebre eh ? No se como puede rezar para aprobar si siempre saca   
matriculas de honor . Harry lo miraba asintiendo .- Pues sí es preocupante   
eso , somos nosotros los que deveríamos rezar para aprobar no ella .   
contestó harry un tono burlón .Los dos se rieron .Llegaron ala puerta de la   
clase y se quedaron esperando en que Lupin llegara para así entrar con él en   
la clase .Después de ellos tres llegaron ala puerta Lavender y parvati , la   
cual le contaba a su amiga los chismes del día de esa tal Margaret de   
ravenclaw que se había liado con el amigo de su novio , cosa que no   
interesaba mucho a Lavender , que triste miraba a Ron que estaba unos metros   
a su derecha con Harry y una irritada Hermione que no dejaba de gruñir y   
Harry trataba de calmar .También llegaron Neville , Seamos y dean que no se   
dignaban a mirar a Neville ala cara , seguidos al fin del profesor Lupin con   
su sonrisa de cada día hacia todos los alumnos y debajo de su brazo la   
ansiada carpeta de exámenes .- Hola chicos entramos ya ? preguntó sonriente   
Lupin .- Si profesor Lupin contestaron alegres los alumnos de gryffindors   
.Lupin sonrió de nuevo .- Pues entremos ya que vuestros compañeros de   
slitheryn estarán ya adentro esperando .  
Cuando entraron en el aula , los alumnos de slitheryn empezaron a silbar y   
vitorear en sus manos llevaban láminas que ponían cosas semejantes a : -   
Longbottom loves Patil . Parvati Patil una gryffindor desesperada sexual o   
el gran polvo de Neville Longbottom .  
Neville no podía crrer lo que veía y solo pensaba en como se habían podido   
enterar , mientras que Parvati que estaba tan tranquila contándole a   
lavender sus cotilleos quería morir de la vergüenza y pidió que la tierra se   
la tragaran . - Ahhhhhhhh , chilló desesperada - no puede ser esto no me   
está pasando a mí no a mí noooooooooo...chilló Parvati pataleando .Los   
gryffindors flipaban de que se hubiera extendido tan rápido el rumor y Lupin   
no entendía nada .Neville no parpadeaba .Los slitheryn en cabeza por Draco   
Malfoy y sus secuaces Crabbe y Goyle no dejaban de señalar a Neville y ala   
histérica Parvati muriendose de risa .- Ya dije yo en primero que a Patil le   
gustaban los gorditos llorones como Neville Longbottom .- dijo la venenosa   
voz de Malfoy .  
Harry sintió ganas de mandar a Malfoy bien lejos , Neville lloriqueaba y   
Parvati fue hacía Neville para hecharle a él las culpas: - Tú , tu tienes la   
culpa maldito , por tu culpa voy a ser el hazmerreír de toda culpa , por tu   
culpa niñato estúpido !!! y cruelmente Parvati le pegó a Neville tremenda   
bofetada que hizo caer a este de culo . Para colmo , Malfoy soltó en   
carcajadas en medio de los comentarios de asombrote todos .Harry le chilló a   
Malfoy : Quieres parar maldita serpiente venenosa , no vales nada ! Malfoy   
se rio más todavía y Harry casi va hacia Malfoy para partirle la cara pero   
Lupin lo cogió para que se calamara y el profesor sin perder la paciencia   
dijo en voz tranquila pero firme .- Romped ahora mismo esos pergaminos y   
sentaros en vuestros sitios ahora mismo .Todos se sentaron en sus sitios   
rapidamente , Parvati aún seguía de pie mirando a Neville con la mirada   
encendida de rabia y Neville lloriqueaba en el suelo aún .Lupin fue hasta   
Neville y lo ayudó a levantarse , luego se dirigió a una histérica Parvati   
.- Parvati Patil será mejor que te vayas ala sala común de la torre   
gryffindor que así no puedes hacer la clase , Lavender Brown ves con ella y   
que se tomeuna tila y descanse hasta la próxima clase que tengais .Lavender   
se puso de pie .- Si profesor Lupin , vamos Parvati cálmate .- las dos   
amigas salieron de la clase .Lupin se dirigió después a Neville .- quieres   
irte tú también Neville ? Neville secándose las lágrimas negó con la cabeza   
y fue hacia su pupitre , hundiendo las cabezas en su libro por la vergüenza   
.El profesor Lupin fue hacia su escritorio y sacó de su carpeta los   
esperados exámenes.- bien , tras este incidente , empezaremos la clase   
entregando los exámenes del otro día .  
Lupin empezó a repartirlos .- Ronald weasly : un 6 , Ron bufó y chocó la   
mano a harry , Hermione pitirreaba .Vicent Crabbe : un 1 ., Goyle: 0´5 ,   
Lavender: 7 que alguien se lo de a Lavender por favor .Ron fue el que lo   
cogió para luego dárselo a Lavender .Dean Thomas: 5´7  
Pansy parkinson:4 , Harry Potter : 8 harry se abrazó con hermione y chocó la   
mano de Ron ., Draco Malfoy : 2´1 Malfoy chasqueó y hizo amago de romper el   
examen , Millicent Bulstrode : 1´9 , Neville Longbottom: 5.Todos los de   
gryffindors aplaudieron a Neville .  
Lupin continuó las notas .- y finalmente Hermione Granger .Heermione rezó   
por última vez .  
- felicidades un 10 la nota más alta .Hermione se pusó a llorar .- he sacado   
un 10 sniff...  
Nadie podía crrer por que Hermione lloraba si era clarísimo que Hermione iba   
a sacar un 10 , hasta Lupin se quedó impresionado .Malfoy gruñó : esta niña   
estúpida llora por sacar un diez , increible .será ..Harry estaba tan   
flipado de la reacción de Hermione como Malfoy pero al escuchar lo que   
empezó a decir Malfoy lo miró con cara de : Cállate o te callo de un   
puñetazo .Lupin , el cual estaba teniendo una clase bastante alucinante te   
acercó a una Hermione que lloraba como una magdalena , Harry también se   
quería acercar a su noviua la que veía extremadamente rara ese día , con   
cambios de humor muy bruscos .  
- Hermione por que lloras ? Si has sacado muy buena nota si hubieras   
suspendido lo entendería .dijo Lupin comprensivo .Hermione levantó la cabeza   
hacía lupin .- Lo se profesor es que estoy muy nerviosa perdone por   
incordiarle la clase ...se disculpó Hermione secándose las lágrimas .Lupin   
sonrió.- Bien entonces puedo continuar la clase no ? Perfecto , ahora   
estudiaremos ....  
La clase de Lupin se hizo tan corta que incluso querían quedarse allí más   
tiempo , seguramente por que tenían adivinación con Trelawny y no les   
apetecía nada a Harry y Ron .Ala salida de la clase .- Hermione te   
encuentras bien ? preguntó Harry preocupado a Hermione .Hermione tenía al   
salir de la clase una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .- Si estoy bien , no me pasa   
nada chao nos vemos luego Hermione fue corriendo hasta el aula de aritmancia   
mientras harry y Ron iban a la clase de Trelawney.- Harry creo que noteines   
nada de lo que preocuparte , las mujeres son así por naturaleza no hay dios   
que las entienda .. - explicó Ron a harry.  
Durante la aburrida clase de Adivinación de la que ni Lavender ni Parvati   
faltaron por supuesto a pesar de que Parvati seguía con cara de espátula ,   
Harry notó que cuando Trelawney miraba a la bola de cristal no dejaba de   
mirar a Harry y se ponía la mano en la boca .  
A la salida de Adivinación , Ron alcanzó a Lavender en la puerta .- Lavender   
tu exámen!  
Lavender miró a Ron con cara de tristeza que llevaba todo el día y cogió el   
exámen .  
- Has sacado una de las mejores notas , felicidades .- dijo Ron .Lavender lo   
miró con la misma cara de pena que llevaba antes y le dijo : gracias ,   
adiós .  
Ron y Harry salieron de la clase directos para los pasillos para salir al   
vestíbulo .- Vamos Ron , dale tiempo no te va a hablar de buenas a primeras   
.- dijo Harry a Ron al ver la cara de decepción por que Lavender ni le había   
sonreido .  
Harry y Ron iban por los pasillos cuando de la nada apareció Cho Chang con   
unas pintas de Heidi saltando por las montañas que no veas .La atrevida   
chica saludó a Harry propinándole un pico en los labios .- Buenas tardes   
harry ! Harry la apartó ligeramente de su lado y se frotó los labios con un   
pañuelo .- De que vas ? Como se te ocurre presentarte ante mí y en cima   
darme un pico ? Por si no lo sabías Hermione es mi novia y tú solo una pobre   
cotilla ...  
Cho pareció no enfadarse con los comentarios de Harry ya que la sonrisa de   
satisfacción no desapareció de sus labios .- Harry , Harry , Harry ,   
comprende que debía decirselo a Viktor Krum y si te parece podemos hacer un   
trato ...  
Harry la miró con desconfianza , después de mirar instantáneamente a su   
amigo que tampoco se fiaba mucho de Cho .- el que ? Se breve ? Dijo   
bordemente Harry .  
Cho sonrió más y tocando el pecho de Harry empezó a hablar .- Si tú dejas a   
Hermione Granger y me aceptas a mí como novia , yo convenceré a Viktor Krum   
para que no te haga absolutamente nada y puedas vivir tranquilo ... Que   
dices ? Harry miró atónito a Cho y se rio a carcajadas a duo con Ron .Cho   
puso cara de callo .- Cho las drogas son malas eh? No las tomes tanto y   
claro que me niego por que a mi tú no me interesas para nada y por que   
Viktor Krum no me da miedo , no temo en luchar con él por Hermione , al   
único que devo temer es a Lord Voldemort ...Cho y Ron se estremecieron al   
escuchar el nombre , pero Co sintiendose rechazada dinjo: Entonces me   
vuelves a rechazar ... Muy bien , entonces os tendremos que separar a las   
malas y no te quejes si luego Krum te castiga por esa sangre sucia que no   
merece la pena .... Bien voy a avisar a Krum de tus palabras , ah y recuerda   
que vas a ser mío Harry Potter eso no l,o dudes y a esa sangre sucia la voy   
a destruir . Cho le guiñó un ojo a Harry y se giró para luego irse .En ese   
momento agrandes zancadas llegó Hermione a lo de Ron y Harry .- Que te ha   
dicho esa guarra ? preguntó celosa hermione .  
Harry miró hacia Hermione con una media sonria en la cara .- Las mismas   
tonterías de siempre que te deje y me vaya con ella y que ella y Krum nos   
van a separar . Hermione chasqueó .- Es que esos dos son de canarias o que ?   
No se enteran de que nos amamos ? !  
Harry la besó en la frente .- No les hagas ni caso , nunca nos van a separar   
.  
Hermione se sonrojó , después se despidió de estos para ir a la sala común   
donde Ginny la esperaba para charlar .harry y Ron se fueron un rato a tomar   
el fresco y de camino a buscar al pobre Neville .De mientras en las   
mazmorras ... Draco Malfoy estaba tirado en un sofá que el solo ocupado muy   
malhumorado con Crabbe y Goyle a ambos lados discutiendo por quein había   
sacado mejor el examen de Lupin . - Yo sabía más preguntas que tú ! - chilló   
Goyle  
Si hombre , pero yo he sacado media décima más que tú - vaciló Crabbe .  
- por que la copiaste - chivateó Goyle . Idiota , capullo ...  
Malfoy enfurruñado les gritó : quereis callar los dos de una buena vez ,   
borricos los dos sois unos idiotas , el que más nota sacó de los tres fui yo   
que he sacado un 2´1 eso si tiene mérito ! Crabbe y goyle se quedaron   
callados y quietos ante la orden de Malfoy .- si , si su nota es la mejor   
Malfoy , por cierto por que estás así si se pude saber ? Algún problema con   
la hermana de Weasly .- preguntó Crabbe no queriendo parecer muy curioso .  
Malfoy los miró con dureza , y estos pensaban que encima se iba a cabrear   
con ellos .  
- Esa niñata ha tenido la desfachatez de dejarme , todo por culpa de su   
hermano , de granger y potter .- farfulló silenciosamente Malfoy para que   
nadie más de la sala se enterará de que un Malfoy había sido rechazado por   
una chica de nivel social bajo como Ginny Weasly .  
A goyle al responder casi le traiciona la risa al enterarse de que la chica   
había sido los suficientemente valiente de rechazar a Malfoy .- Y que vas a   
hacer ?  
Malfoy se levantó del sofá y se acercó a los dos y cogiéndolos de la   
corbata casi ahogándolos les susurró duramente . Primero de todo que nadie   
abrá el pico , de lo que os he contado o os acordareis y segundo .. Se va a   
enterar Ginny Weasly no va apoder separarse de mí esa chica tiene qu ser   
para mí , la quiero para mí y no se va permitir el lujo de plantarme más ...  
De mientras en la torre Gryffindor Ginny y Hermione acababan de estudiar y   
Ginny le comentó a su amiga : - Hermione , y me he enterado de lo que te ha   
pasado en dcao , te preocupa algo ? Estás nerviosa o algo ? Hermione se   
sentó ante Ginny y le explicó : No se estoy enfadada , sensible , no se   
rara en fin .No se por que , los nervios de lo que Krum le pueda hacer a   
Harry que esa Cho intente seducir a Harry no se ...  
Ginny se quedó observando a Hermione firmemente .- Tec sigue doliendo la   
cabeza como ayer , ? Hermione se quedó pensativa .- Pues no , esta mañana un   
poco en el desayuno me dieron unos calambrazos en el estómago ganas de   
vomitar .Creo que me voy a enfermar.  
Ginny miró a Hermione , en esta mirada ya miraba a su amiga con cierta   
preocupación .  
- Hermione , que tala andas con el periodo ? preguntó Ginny con tono   
misterioso.  
Hermione miró a Ginny un poco sin entender y tras pensar unos segundos le   
contestó: Pues me parece que también todos estos problemas me está   
afectando ahí , desde que comenzó el año no me baja ... respondió esta como   
calculando los meses que llevaba de eso que eran casi cuatro.Ginny del tirón   
miró con cierta cara de espanto a Hermione.- que pasa Ginny ? preguntó   
Hermione sin comprender la mirada de terror de Ginny. La hermana de Ron   
contestó rapidamente y con cierta seguridad .- Hermione , tú no te has   
puesto a pensar que todo lo que te está pasando es por que podrías estar   
embarazada ?  
Hermione miró a Ginny con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas y respirando muy   
fuerte gritó a ginny : Pero que chorradas estás diciendo Ginny ? NO seas   
tonta por Dios ....Hermione saltó de la silla .Ginny se levantó también tal   
vez para calmar a hermione que no había pensado en esa posibilidad .-   
Hermione cálmate , no es bueno que te estreses en tu estado ...Hermione   
apartó la mano de Ginny la cual se la había colocado en el hombro.- Como que   
no es bueno en mi estado , yo estoy perfectamente y puedo estresarme si   
quiero . La que me ha estresado eres tú con la tontería que has dicho !   
chilló Hermione.  
Ginny no quería discutir pero se vio obligada a contarle sus sospechas a   
Hermione: Hermione amiga , esa posibilidad existe , tú no eres precisamente   
virgencita , además ahora que me fijo es verdad que has engordado como dijo   
Parvati Patil .Hermione se alejaba de Ginny y se tapaba las orejas.- Esas   
arcadas , esos dolores de cabeza , el desmayo de ayer , la falta de tu   
periodo .. Son muchos síntomas Hermione ! Hermione estalló en llantos .-.   
QUE NOOOOO !!! Hhe dicho que no! Yo no estoy embarazada no puedo estarlo ,   
no ! Tras chillar a Ginny , Hermione se fue de la sala común llorando   
dejando allí a Ginny muy preocupada .  
De mientras en el pasillo Malfoy y sus amigotes Crabbe y Goyle estaban   
paseando por las escaleras en dirección al vestíbulo , quitándole cosas a   
los alumnos más pequeños de Hogwarts como de primero o segundo .Por ejemplo   
Malfoy le quitó a una niña de Huffleppuff de primer año un precioso colgante   
que estaba enseñando a una compañera.- Ei tú niña dame eso que me va a hacer   
falta .decía Malfoy quitándole de un manotazo un colgante plateado a la niña   
, dejándola llorando por la pérdida de la joya .- Para que quieres eso   
Malfoy ? preguntó Goyle .  
Malfoy metiéndose en el bolsillo rápidamente la joya le contestó a Goyle .  
- A Ginny le tiene que gustar al a fuerza las joyas caras .Como ella es   
pobre no creo que tenga muchas así que se la regalaré , haber si así se   
decide a volver conmigo .  
Crabbe y Goyle rieron con malfoy.En ese momento Hermione corría escaleras   
abajo desesperada y llorando , cruzando por donde estaba pasando Malfoy.Este   
como no quiso hacerse el chulo y reírse de ella y la paró de su carrera.-   
EPS , sangre sucia párate un momento ! Hermione sujeta por Mal,foy empujaba   
a Malfoy para que la dejara salir corriendo .- Por que tanta prisa , si   
corres tanto no me va a dar tiempo de insultarte , donde vas ? A encontrarte   
con el cara rajada de potter .Hermione quería irse y no escuchar a Malfoy ,   
así que de un bofetón sonoro en la cara apartó al slitheryn de su camino   
para ir corriendo hasta los terrenos de Hogwarts donde esperaba estar con él   
.  
En los terrenos ... Neville se desahogaba con Harry Ron .- Pues eso chicos   
... No me ha dolido que todo el colegio se haya enterado de lo que pasó   
entre yo y Parvati lo que me duele es la reacción que ha tenido ella , ha   
sido tan cruel conmigo ... A Neville se le saltaron las lágrimas ,harry y   
Ron sintieron verdadera lástima por él. - yo creí que Parvati podría sentir   
por mí lo que yo por ella , pero he sido un iluso por hacerme esa ilusión   
.No deví haber estado con ella , por que ahora la quiero y sé que ella no me   
aceptará nunca , nunca ...Harry y Ron se acercaron a Neville para abrazarlo   
y tras un cariñoso abrazo de lástima , Neville se sopló la nariz y se   
dirigió a irse .- Me voy a la habitación quiero estar solo ... Como dice el   
dicho: la vida es dura y hay que joderse .  
Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando desaparecer a Neville con verdadera lástima   
por él , cuando acaparó la atención de estsos cuando del mismo lugar que   
había desaparecido Neville .La figura de una chica , que era justamente   
Hermione corría hacía ellos totalmente desesperada .  
Harry alucinado y preocupado corrió para encontrarse con ella : Hermione !   
Mi amor que te pasa ?! chilló Harry cuando la chica , se echó a su cuello   
llorando .- Harry mi amor , quería estra a tu lado , te quiero , te quiero   
mucho , no me dejes nunca por favor , pase lo quepase no me dejes nunca mi   
amor ! Harry no entendía nada pero solo se dispuso abrazar y besar a su   
chica que lloraba como una magdalena ., ante la atenta y sorprendente mirada   
de Ron que estaba viendo tantas cosas en ese día tan raras que no entendía   
nada .  
- Amor mío por que lloras así , si yo estoy contigo y nunca te voy a dejar   
en mi vida . Yo l verte correr así hacía mi , llorando me asusté pensando   
que tal vez habías visto a Krum y te había dicho algo , o te había hecho   
algo por que si fuera así yo ...  
Hermione negó haber visto a Krum secándose los ojos .- No , yo no he visto a   
Krum , pero al que sí he visto es a Malfoy que quería insultarme pero le he   
dado tremendo bofetón y me he ido corriendo .  
Ron casi se cae al suelo de la risa , y Harry dijo : - que se joda ese   
cabronazo .Hermione hundió de nuevo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry como si   
de su almohada calentita se tratara .  
Harry la hizo sentar en el césped de los terrenos de Hogwarts para descansar   
de la gran carrera corriendo que ésta había hecho hasta llegar acá y Ron y   
él también se sentaron a ambos lado de Hermione en el césped .  
De mientras en la sala común de gryffindor , Ginny daba vueltas sin parar   
pensando en lo que le había dicho a Hermione , y cada vez se confirmaba más   
sus sospechas al ponerse a hacer cálculos y al encontrar pruebas de cosas   
que en los últimos días le habían pasado a Hermione.  
En ese momento entraron en la sala común Parvati y lavender muy serias como   
ella y hicieron que Ginny dejara de pensar .Lavender saludó a Ginny muy   
secamente y parvati ni la miró ala cara , la tenía roja ¿ de la vergüenza   
que pasaba durante todo el día o de rabia con Neville ?  
- Lavender es verdad que mi hermano y tú habeis roto no ? Me da mucha pena   
por que haciais muy buena pareja .- dijo Ginny para poner un tema de   
conversación con las serias Parvati y Lavender .Lavender no pudo esbozar   
sonrisa ninguna cuando le dio su respuesta a su ex cuñada " - Lo nuestro no   
funcionaba , Ron no me quería lo suficiente ... Lo siento ...  
Ginny tras decir lo siento a Lavender miró a Parvati que miraba el sofá   
sumida en sus pensamientos que por la cara que ponía no eran muy agradables   
. - Parvati , me he enterado de lo tuyo con Neville siento que se haya   
enterado todo el mundo ... Y eso ...  
Parvati iba a contestar a Ginny con alguna bordería pero el crujido de la   
entrada de la sala común se abrió y las tres chicas miraron hacia ella ,   
viendo entrar a Neville por ella .El pie de Parvati y la cara temblaron , y   
el labio lo frunció. Neville miró aún con las mejillas hinchadas a la chica   
con la que pasó su primera noche de pasión , de la cuál le mandó una   
indirecta un tanto cruel.- Ciertas personas podrían quitarse de aquí por que   
molestan con su presencia aprte de que apestan .Neville hundió la cabeza y   
desapareció por la escalera que daba a la habitación masculina con los ojos   
brillantes en lágrimas .Lavender sintió que su amiga había sido cruel pero   
no tenía ganas de reclamarle nada , y fue Ginny que indignada por el   
desprecio que le habían tenido a su amigo Neville se enfrentó a Parvati: No   
tienes derecho a ser tan cruel con Neville , por que él es un ser humano   
como todo el mundo además de ser buena persona , mejor que tú .Parvati se   
giró del tirón a mirar a Ginny con cara de desprecio al igual que a   
Neville.- no Puedes ser tan superficial y ahora te mereces ser la burla de   
todo el colegio , por ser mala persona por que la culpable de todo eres tú y   
no Neville .Tú lo buscaste solo para tu placer y no pensaste en él .Así que   
ahora te aguantaras de las burlas de todos , por que de Neville no se reiran   
sino que se alegran de él por que al fin ha podido estar con una chica !   
Parvati mandó callar a Ginny ante Lavender que no quiso meterse en pelea y   
que solo propuso a su amiga que se fueran a la biblioteca a buscar un libro   
.- Mira Ginny Weasly , me trae sin cuidado lo que pienses así que no te   
metas en lo que no te importa !!! Y agarrando a lavender de un brazo se   
fueron : -veámonos ala biblioteca anda .Y se fueron.  
De mientras en los terrenos , Harry , Ron y Hermione estaban en el césped   
hablando .Hermione había logrado calmarse y se había reido de las   
ocurrencias d eRon un para de veces , cuando unos pasos agigantados hacieron   
temblar el suelo y puso al corriente a Harry al pensar de que Hagrid y su   
esposa Madame Maxime y así era .  
La pareja de casados gigantes se acercaban hasta donde estaban Harry , Ron y   
Hermione en compañía de su hijito Hagricito , que estaba empezando a dar sus   
primeros pasos y salió corriendo en busca de las manos de hermione .La chica   
se levantó de l césped para correr en busca de Hagricito que ya había   
aprendido a decir : - Hemione chilló el niño con su aguda voz y sus   
tirabuzones morenos volaban al viento .Hermione lo cogió en brazos al llegar   
hasta el niño que le llegaba a la cintura .- hagricito pequeñín ! Me has   
echado de menos eh? Me has echado de menos ? Yo si , mucho mucho .Hermione   
volvió a sonreir y reir , cosa que alegró mucho a Harry , ya que Hermione   
había tenido un día de humor muy raro .Aunque no podía casi cogerlo en   
brazos por el peso del niño , Hermione lo sostuvo en sus manos .Hagrid y   
madame Maxime llegaron en ese instante .- Hola chicos que tal ? Veníamos   
para haceros una visita y así dar un paseo al niño que necesita salir .-   
explicó Hagrid con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .Harry y Ron se levantaron   
para saludar a Hagrid y a una cansada Madame Maxime que creía que no podía   
alcanzar a Hagricito cuando este salió corriendo al ver a Hermione .  
- Hermione veo que tienes muy buen trato con el niño , seguro que cuando   
seas mayor y tengas al tuyo lo disfrutarás mucho .Hermione miró a Hagricito   
que le sonreía , a decir verdad todos la miraban sonrientes para ver que   
responder y Hermione sonrió algo forzadamente ya que lo que le había dicho   
Madame Maxime le había hecho recordar lo que Ginny le había dicho esa tarde   
.La posibilidad de estar embarazada. - Sí claro , pero aún queda mucho para   
eso ... Harry bufó sonriente .- Opuede que antes de lo que te imagines ?   
Hermione se puso muy nerviosa .- Como que antes de lo que me pienso ? Harry   
retrocedió para atrás .- Tranquila , lo digo refiriéndome a que cuando   
acabemos 7 , nos casaremos y después de casados pues podríamos tener uno ...   
No te crres que me refería a ahora , somos muy jóvenes .  
Eso puso a Hermione más nerviosa pero se calló , harry empezó a hablar con   
Hagrid y Ron y ella ayudó a Madame Maxime a dar de comer a hagricito , cosa   
algo difícil para ella , así que Hermione la ayudó antes de hacer un   
espectáculo con el niño y que todo el colegio lo viera .  
- Quereis venir el Sábado a comer a nuestra Cabaña ? Os invitamos a los tres   
. ofreció Hagrid que no quería un no por respuesta .Por supuesto harry , Ron   
y Hermione aceptaron y cuando empezó a anochecer los tres amigos fueron   
directos al castillo para la cena .  
El ambiente de la cena fue algo tenso en la mesa de gryffindor , mientras   
que en las de las otras mesas se vivía un aire algo divertido gracias a lo   
que pasó entre Neville y Parvati .  
Estos miraban solo su plato , e intentaban pasara de los comentarios y risas   
referentes a ellos , Lavender removía su cena con la cuchara triste por no   
estar con Ron , Hermione trataba de quitarse de la cabeza la duda que desde   
hacía horas la atormentaba y aparte de eso Ginny la miraba como queriendo   
decir " luego hemos de hablar " aparte para colmo se sentía vigilada por las   
atentas miradas de Viktor Krum y Cho Chang que no dejaban de mirar a ella y   
Harry.  
Hermione agobiada se quiso ir a su habitación , el agobio que sentía era   
intenso y tenía mucho calor.- Harry me voy a ir ya a la cama que estoy muy   
cansada ? harry la miró preocupado.- Quieres que vaya contigo ? Hermione se   
negó y tras darle un beso salió rápidamente hacia la torre de gryffindor   
.Ginny se levantó de golpe en cuanto Hermione se fue y le dijo a Ron , Fred   
y George : Yo también estoy muy cansada me voy a mi habitación .  
Cuando Ginny salió del gran comedor en dirección a la torre Gryffindor   
alguien la agarró del brazo y la hizo girar para atrás .Ginny puso las manos   
en blanco , ya que se imaginó que se encontraría en un segundo cara a cara   
con Malfoy .- que quieres ? Tengo mucha prisa así que déjame . - dijo   
cortantemente Ginny a justamente Draco .éste intentó poner por todos los   
medios cara de niño arrepentido y cogió a Ginny de la mano .- Ginny quería   
hablar contigo para decirte que no puedo vivir sin ti que te quiero mucho ,   
y mira lo que te he regalado ...  
Malfoy sacó de su bolsillo el valioso colgante de plata que había robado ala   
niña de primero y se lo puso a ginny en las manos , luego apretándolas .- En   
señal de nuestra nueva relación .- dijo sonriente Malfoy .Pero Ginny le   
apartó las manos y tiró el colgante al suelo , Malfoy la miró enojado pero   
se contuvo por miedo a asustarla y que se fuera .- no va a haber nada más   
nunca entre tú y yo así que puedes regalara otra mema ese colgante .Tengo   
prisa adiós .  
Y Ginny subió las escaleras dejando a Draco tirado allí mismo , que furioso   
se fue a las mazmorras por no haber logrado su objetivo de recuperar a Ginny   
.  
Cuando Ginny llegó a la sala común , fue directa ala habitación femenina de   
sexto curso , donde allí dando vueltas como una posesa estaba Hermione .-   
Tenemos que hablar .- dijo Ginny firmemente .Hermione como una fiera trató   
de sacarla de la habitación .- Lo siento Ginny pero estoy muy cansada para   
ahoar hablar , así que mejor vete a tu habitación de las de 5 que no estoy   
para tonterias ...Ginny se resistió , aunque anduvo con cuidado de forjecear   
con Hermione .- mira Hermione , si ha quedarse embarazada lo llamas tonteria   
vamos mal , así que escuchame que esto es muy serio .Hermione se puso más   
histérica que antes .- Ginny mira que lo que dices es muy serio , no puedes   
ir diciendo ala gente por una tontería que está embarazada vale ? Por que yo   
no lo estoy , de eso estoy segura .!!!  
- Pero Hermione déjame hablar no me dejas que te hable .- ´pedía Ginny con   
temor.Hermione la cogió de las manos empujándola hacía la puerta .- Déjame   
ya !! Yo no estoy ... El agobio se hizo más fuerte para Hermione cuando   
estaba sujetando a ginny de las manos con fuerza , el calor se hizo más   
fuerte .- Hermione que te pasa ? preguntó Ginny viendo como Hermione   
palidecía .- no estoy , no ..Hermione calló en redondo al suelo sin que   
Ginny pudiera evitarlo se había desmayado .- Hermione chilló ginny asustada   
- Hermione reacciona - chilló ginny dándole golpecitos en la cara-   
Hermione no me asustes .!!!  
Tras estar medio minuto intentando que reaccionará Hermione , la chica al   
fin abrió los ojos poco a poco .- Ginny que me pasó ? preguntó débilmente   
Hermione incorporándose en los brazos de Ginny .- Te desmayastes Hermione   
.- contestó aliviada Ginny , al ver que Hermione se había recuperado   
.Hermione al escuchar que se había desmayado se puso a llorar en los brzaos   
de Ginny .- ahora por que lloras ? Preguntó Ginny preocupada .  
Hermione miró a Ginny a la cara y soltó todo lo que sentía por dentro .-   
Tienes razón , no me lo puedo negar a mi misma , es posible que este   
embarazada ...pero yo ... Harry , no se si él va a querer y si no quiere ..   
Ahí no por dios ...Ginny apolló de nuevo a una derrumbada hermione en sus   
brazos .- Ante todo cálmate , y primero de todo debemos ir mañana mismo a   
hacerte una prueba de embarazo a la sra Pomfrey , y segundo hermione tienes   
que recordar la vez que tú lo hicistes con harry sin tomar precauciones .  
Hermione más calmada , empezó apensar aunque tenía el cerebro hecho una   
esponja en ese momento , fue acordándose de todas sus relaciones vividas   
desde la última que fue ayer mismo hasta ....- La noche de navidad Ginny ..   
Fue ahí , esa noche la primera de todas no usamos precauciones , al menos yo   
no ví que harry las usara por que cuando nos besemos y caimos en la cama ya   
no paremos hasta que acabamos ...Ginny se mordió el labio .- Pues si Estás   
embarazada será de esa noche hermione ...Hermione volvió a sollozar .Ginny   
ñla agarró del brazo y la apolló contra ella .- Cálmate amiga , harry no te   
dejará , él es muy noble y te ama , tu tranquila , mañana mismo iremos a ver   
ala sra pomfrey para pedirle una prueba de embarzazo , como ya sabrás no son   
igual que las de los muggles ...Hermione se secó la nariz para contestar .-   
Sí ya se como son , pero te pido una cosa yo no quiero que sepa que soy yo   
quien me hago la prueba ... Diremos que es para una amiga ... Vale ? Por   
favor Ginny .  
Hermione le suplicó a ginny que acariciándole el pelo le dijo : - Tú   
tranquila Hermione no lo sabrá , no te preocupes .Hermione sonrió a Ginny y   
agradecida la abrazó .  
En ese momento lavender y Parvati entraron en la habitación para irse a   
dormir .Hermione se levantó y secándose los ojos de l todo se fue a su cama   
y ginny se despidió hasta el día siguiente , ya que parvati patil la miraba   
con una cara que quería decir : te vas o que ?  
Apagaron las luces de la habitación .Hermione en su cama calentita se   
encogía , no podía conciliar el sueño .- Estaré embarazada ? De verdad esta   
tripita que yo creí que era de la Comida aguarda un hijo de mi amado Harry ,   
de Harry , mi Harry , Harry , ha ....Hermione se durmió con una mano puesta   
en su tripa .  
El día siguiente estaba algo nublado , y el despertar de hermione significó   
un gran reto : hacerse la prueba de embarazo .Se puso su túnica de prefecta   
de cada día y se dispuso a ir al gran comedor donde ya allí estaban harry y   
ron .- Mi amor , como estás hoy ? Más relajada .- preguntó harry , tras   
besar a su novia como todas las mañanas .Hermione sonrió , pero con una   
sonrisa nerviosa .- Estoy muy bien cariño mío .- contestó hermione .  
Tras el desayuno , hicieron clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas con Hagrid   
y tuvieron que investigar las formas en las que se alimentaban unas   
criaturitas de un color naranja rosado que parecían una mezcla de mosca y   
hormiga con el tamño de un ratón , con un nombre tan difícil y largao que   
hasta el propio Hagrid no sabía pronunciar sin equivocarse o trabarse con la   
lengua .  
Después hicieron Transformaciones , ese día Mcgonagall dio un montón de   
teoría aburrida que aburrió a todos incluso a Hermione que cada minuto   
miraba el reloj para ver cuanto tiempo quedaba de clase para ir ala   
enfermería con Ginny antes de la comida .  
AL FIN macgonagall , anunció el final de la clase , lo que alegró mucho a   
hermione sobretodo que salió corriendo del aula .- a donde vas ? preguntó   
Harry al verla tan tensa e impaciente .Hermione que ya iba escaleras abajo   
hasta la enfermería , volvió para arriba para darle un beso a Harry y   
decirle :He quedado con Ginny en el vestíbulo tras la clase .Nos vemos en   
el gran comedor en la hora de comer , chao mi amor , adiós ron .Y Hermione   
se fue escaleras abajo super nerviosa , dejando a harry y ron algo   
sorprendidos .Hermione llegó a la puerta de la enfermería Ginny la esperaba   
con sus libros de encantamientos en las manos , lista para entrar .  
Cuando se atrevieron a pasar al fin , la señora Pomfrey estaba allí hablando   
con Dumbledore .  
- Srta Granger , Srta Weasly que hacen aquí ha pasado algo ? preguntó   
interesado Dumbledore .Hermione creía que se iba a morir de la vergüenza si   
iba a pedir una prueba de embarazo delante de dumbledore y miró a Ginny   
.-veníamos para pedir algo a la sra Pomfrey ...contestó Ginny algo cortada   
también .La sra Pomfrey se acercó alas chicas y con las manos en las caderas   
y una sonrisa les preguntó: y que me quereis pedir ? preguntó con tono   
amable .  
Hermione y Ginny se miraron , pensando en si hablar o no ? Pero al ver que   
Dumbledore las sonreía y que no tenía la mínima intención de irse , ginny al   
ver a Hermione tan cortada habló : Pues queríamos pedirle una prueba de -de   
de emabarazo .Para una amiga que cree estar embarazada .Hermione se sonrojó   
sin poder evitarlo .La señora Pomfrey miró a Ginny sorprendida , pues no se   
imaginaba de que fueran pedirle algo así y miró a Dumbledore .  
Hermione temió que el director exigiera que les dijeran quien era esa chica   
o simplemente que Dumbledore pensara que era ella por verla algo más   
rellenita , así que se tapó lo más pudo con las manos nerviosas la túnica .-   
Vamos Poppy dale a la señorita Weasly la prueba para su amiga .   
..´Dumbledore miró sonriente a Hermione , y esta en una momento temió que   
este pudiera leer la mente por la cara que le estaba poniendo .Hermione   
agachó la cabeza .La señora Pomfrey fue a un armario pequeño y saco un   
tubito con un líquido azul , y selo dio a Ginny junto con una varita de usar   
y tirar que usaban los médicos y un vasito de Plástico .  
- Bien , decidle a vuestra amiga que primero coja la varita y que señale al   
fraco abierto con el líquido y que diga la palabra BABY , luego que se tome   
el líquido y que orine y lo meta en el frasco de cristal , antes de la   
media hora de que haya orinado deveis traer el vasito con la orina y al día   
siguiente por la mañana estará listo .Ginny cogió los dos frascos y la   
varita asintiendo con la Cabeza y rápidamente fueron a salir de allí . Pero   
cuando fueron salir Dumbledore llamó a Hermione , esta se giró más blanca   
que la tiza .- y dígale a su amiga , que trate de que no se ponga de moda en   
las demás alumnas eso de quedar embarazada que no me conviene tener Hogworts   
lleno de bebés ...dijo Dumbledore en tono amistoso .Hermione totalmente roja   
asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de allí lo antes posible .Hermione   
y Ginny fueron al lavabo más próximo para hacerse la prueba .- Vamos métete   
en el lavabo y hazlo ...dijo ginny jadeando .Cinco minutos después Hermione   
ya se había hecho la prueba en cuanto se bebió el liquido le entraron muchas   
ganas de orinar y con la orina en el frasco las dos chicas salieron   
rapidamente del lavabo directas a la enfermería , sin darse cuenta que en   
los lavabos una sombra escondida entre los waters y lavaderos había estado   
escuchando y viendo todo .Ginny y Hermione llegaron a la enfermería   
.Entreron deseando que el profesor Dumbledore ya se hubiera marchado   
.sobretodo lo deseaba Hermione .Y por suerte para está no estaba , acababa   
de irse y Hermione le entregó con las mejillas rosadas el frasco ala Sra   
pomfrey .- Mañana vosotras o vuestra amiga venid a recogerlo antes de la   
comida vale ? Ya estará listo .Hermione y Ginny se fueron al fin al grn   
comedor , al final del vestíbulo .Hermione ya no estaba tan tensa por   
hacerse ñlas pruebas , sino por el resultado .- Ginny , alo mejor no estoy   
embarazada .- dijo esperanzada Hermione .Ginny la miró con cara de decir :   
no me llames ilusa !!! Las dos chicas llegaron al gran comedor , harry   
estaba muy preocupado por el retraso de Hermione y no quiso comer hasta la   
llegada de su novia .- Hermione me tienes muy preocupado por que faltas   
tanto a estar conmmigo .? preguntó Harry haciendo pucheros.  
Hermione le sonrió y metiéndole una patata en la boca poco apoco le contestó   
mimosa : Perdona cariño , me perdonas , si me perdonas esta tarde la   
pasaremos juntos divertida tú , yo , y Ron vale ? harry hizo el que pensaba   
.y al fin tomó una decisión : Vale ñam .y de un mordisco se tragó la patata   
casi mordiendo el dedo a Hermione que rió como una niña .  
Esa tarde la pasaron divertida ya que era viernes al fin , jugaron al snap   
explosivo , al ajedrrez , Harry y Ron montaron en escoba , jugaron con el   
pequeño hagricito y fang como si volvieran a ser niños de primero .A   
Hermione el día se le hizo corto pero divertido , hasta la llegada del   
esperado día .Como era Sábado hermione se despertó a las 10 Y tras vestirse   
con sus ropas normales del día a día se fue a encontrar con ginny en la sala   
común .Ginny que también estaba nerviosa al ver a Hermione un poco pálida   
preguntó : vamos ? Hermione asintió con la cabeza y ambas fueron camino a   
la enfermería .Mientras andaban poco a poco hasta la puerta de la enfermería   
como si tuvieran miedo allegar no se dieron cuenta de que Cho Chang que   
estaba ya despierta al verlas quiso seguirlas .- A donde ira la sangre sucia   
de Granger ? A la enfermería ? Y para que ? Para no er descubierta se quedó   
esperando en una columna escondida hasta que estas salieran de la enfermería   
.Hermione y Ginny estuvieron 5 minutos esperando que la sra Pomfrey saliera   
con los resultados .Ginny miraba Hermione , estaba blanca , le brillaban los   
ojos , y le temblaba todo .la sra Pomfrey salió de su cuarto personal , iba   
hacía ellas , tenía la cara seria y en sus manos llevaba un sobre con las   
pruebas dentro  
  
n/a . LES GUSTO?? YA SABEN DEJEN SU OPINI"N NE EL LIBRO DE VISITAS EJEJEJ   
DEWWWWW


	22. UN CRUEL PLAN

CAPÍTULO - 22- UN CRUEL PLAN  
  
La señora Pomfrey salía de el cuartito de pruebas con el sobre de pergamino   
en las manos donde allí estaba el papel que daría posiblemente un cambio   
radical a su vida .Poppy que era así como la llamaba Dumbledore se paró en   
frente de Hermione y Ginny con la mirada seria , pero ala vez impasible y   
levantó el sobre a la altura de las manos de ambas chicas como preguntando   
quien de las dos lo quiere coger ? Hermione lo cogió con rapidez y se lo   
metió en el bolsillo de la túnica y tras dar las gracias a la señora Pomfrey   
salieron , ella y Ginny lo antes posible de la enfermería .Hermione y Ginny   
corrieron por los pasadizos , posiblemente buscando un lugar solitario para   
abrir los resultados .Cho Chang que seguía detrás de la columna se   
estremeció cuando las Gryffindors pasaron por el lado de la columna para   
entrar al lavabo que había a su derecha .La de ravenclaw tomó la respiración   
y se agazapó lo más poder para no ser vista .  
Hermione y Ginny cerraron la puerta del lavabo con un hechizo y rapidamente   
, Hermione sacó el sobre de pergamino de las pruebas totalmente arrugado .-   
Lo abro Ginny ? preguntó hermione con la respiración muy fuerte que parecía   
apunto de ahogarse .Ginny la miraba a ella y al sobre y le contestó a una   
Hermione que se le resbalaban las manos cada vez que intentaba rasgar el   
sobre .- Déjamelo a mi Hermione yo lo abriré y lo miraré primero .- dijo   
Ginny cogiendo con fuerza y el sobre y con seguridad rasgó la parte de abrir   
el sobre y sacó de él una hoja de pergamino color salmón con las letras en   
verde esmeralda como todos los informes en Hogwarts.Hermione se quedó   
mirando la cara de Ginny que parecía muy concentrada leyendo , esperando una   
mueca o reacción de esta que le hiciera saber el resultado .Ginny no hizo   
movimiento alguno desde el comienzo de la carta hasta que cogió el pergamino   
y lo metió de nuevo en su sobre lo miró impávida .Ginny miró a Hermione que   
estaba cada vez más blanca y nerviosa.- Que ?! Ginny contéstame estoy o no   
embarazada ? Ginny abrió un poco los labios , se había puesto ligeramente   
pálida cuando respondió la esperada respuesta : Hermione , será mejor de   
que te vayas haciendo la idea de que te esperan 5 meses más de   
embarazo...Hermione sacó los ojos de sus órbitas y su boca se quedó abierta   
de par en para sin poder articular palabra .- Estás embarazada de 4 meses ,   
lo siento mucho amiga.  
Hermione miraba a Ginny los ojos se le aguaron de repente con un brillo   
resplandeciente mientas que Hermione tartamudeaba .- Me estás mintiendo ,   
esto es estúpido no se para que me he hecho estás dichosas pruebas si todo   
es una bobada , no , yo no ... Dame ese papel devo de ver donde te has   
equivocado .! Hermione arrancó de un zarpazo el sobre de las manos de ginny   
y sacó el pergamino casi rompiéndolo empezó a leer aún con la mirada   
desorbitada y la respiración fuerte , mientras Ginny que negaba con la   
cabeza la reacción de Hermione , hasta que encontró lo que buscaba .-   
positivo ...susurró Hermione , apretando con las uñas el papel arrugándolo   
fuertemente .Ginny le puso las manos por la espalda a su amiga que poco a   
poco se iba agazapando en el suelo de los lavabos hasta quedar sentada con   
las piernas totalmente estiradas . - Lo siento Hermione , amiga de verdad se   
que esto va a ser muy duro para ti ...  
Hermione rompió el sobre y con la varita lo hizo prender en llamas .- Que   
voy a hacer ahora ? Yo me da mucha vergüenza contárselo a Harry . Y si me   
hecha la culpa ...Hermione se acarici la barriga que ya abultaba un poco   
.Ginny chasqueó.- No , no te digas tonterías a ti misma , No es tú culpa, es   
algo que puede pasar y justamente te ha pasado a ti y a Harry .Hermione   
volvió a sollozar .- Es que yo esa noche , mi primera noche me deje llevar   
por mi instinto femenino , por los celos , la pasión que me daba él ... Y no   
pensé en nada , ni siquiera en las precauciones .Nunca me lo planteé , ni   
siquiera cuando ya lo habíamos hecho .Pude pensar que harry estaría al tanto   
...Ginny levantó los ojos hasta Hermione .- Pero a él puede que le pasara   
igual que a ti .Estaba tan lleno de pasión y celos que ni siquiera pensó en   
eso , por que a que las otras veces en la que estuvisteis juntos y ya erais   
novios , si que tomabais precauciones ambos ...? Hermione asintió con la   
cabeza a Ginny , queriéndole decir que sí que era totalmente cierto .Ginny   
secó a Hermione las lágrimas y la ayudó levantarse para irse ambas a   
desayunar .- No se como voy a mirar a Harry cuando lo vea...comentó Hermione   
a Ginny cuando salía del lavabo , con los ojos hinchados .Cho Chang que   
estaba detrás de la columna , asomó la cabeza por la figura de piedra para   
ver como se alejaban de allí. Cho Chang salió al fin del escondite ,   
respirando hondo al ver que al fin se habían ido y que no la habían   
descubierto .- Al fin se fueron ...no podía aguantar más ...  
Bufó Cho entrando en el lavabo para peinarse la melena que la tenía   
despeinada de tanto esconderse y moverse .- que le pasará a Granger ,   
primero va a la enfermería tan misteriosamente y segundo la veo salir del   
lavabo con una cara de depresión profunda diciendo que no va a poder mirar a   
mi Potter a la cara .¿ que pasará ? Todo esto es muy misterioso.-pensaba en   
voz alta Cho , mientras se peinaba y requetepeinaba la melena .  
- Yo lo se y te lo puedo decir ...- dijo una voz burlona y aguda que Cho no   
supo de donde provenía .La joven miró en ambos sitios del lavabo hasta que   
al abrir la puerta de uno de los retretes pudo ver la figura de una joven   
fantasma sentada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .  
- Y tú quien eres ? preguntó Cho con cara de desprecio al fantasma .La   
fantasma se elevó en el aire .- soy mirtle la llorona , y vivo en el retrete   
del lavabo de chicas del segundo piso y se todo lo que le está pasando a esa   
hermione Granger estúpida .Cho cambió su cara de desprecio al escuchar que   
Mirtle había insultado a Hermione.- vaya , veo que no te cae muy bien a ti   
tampoco esa sangre sucia insolente , soy Cho Chang , 7 curso , ravenclaw   
.-dijo cho presentándose .Y ahora cuéntame todo lo que sepas -susurró   
curiosa y emocionada Cho .  
Mirtle se rió y empezó a explicar .- Verás ... Ayer al mediodía hermione   
Granger y otra chica que no se el nombre vinieron a estos lavabos muy   
corriendo y nerviosas , yo estaba en una cañería tomando una siesta cuando   
los chirridos de Hermione granger me despertaron. Me asomé para ver lo que   
hacía esa condenada y sabes lo que estaba haciendo la muy descarada ? - QUE   
?!!!CHILL" Cho perdiendo la paciencia.- Pues una prueba de embarazo mira que   
más ... Cho se quedó amarilla mirando a mirtle que reía en voz baja , ya que   
aún tenía que contar lo mejor .- y espera para caerte de culo , querida por   
que cunado te diga lo siguiente quizás caes muerta y me puedes hacer   
compañía en los retretes ...- cosa que no hubiera importado a Mirtle la   
llorona .- continua Mirtle ...susurró Cho como si ya se imaginara lo que le   
iba contar la fantasma .- Pues bien , hace cinco minutos vinieron de nuevo y   
abrieron los rsultados de la prueba y sí , son positivos ! Esa jovencita   
idiota esta esperando un hijo del guapo , valiente y famoso Harry Potter   
buahhhhhhh...Mirtle la llorona que le gustó harry desde sus vistas al lavabo   
de las chicas en segundo año para hacer la poción multijugos , desapareció   
sollozando por el retrete de los lavabos dejando a Cho en medio de los   
lavabos .Le temblaron las piernas y su rostro se desfiguró , haciendo que la   
cara perfecta y hermosa que enloquecía a los chicos pareciera la de un   
hipógrifo mosqueado .Dio patadas en todos los lavaderos .- mALDICI"N ,   
TRIPLE MALDICI"N ! Esa guarra , consiguió quedarse embarazada para así atar   
más a harry ! Pero me las pagará ahora más que nunca quiero separarla de él   
para que se quede totalmente sola y con un hijo en las manos ... Te vas a   
enterar Hermione Granger , vas a saber quien es Cho CHANG .  
Cho salió corriendo del lavabo , con la cara y mirada encendida pensando:   
ahora mismo voy a avisar a Viktor Krum de ese embarazo .  
Mientras Cho Chang corría hacia el gran comedor , hermione y Ginny ya habían   
llegado ala puerta de este y se aproximaban poco a poco sus sitios de su   
mesa .Hermione miraba fijamente a la cara que jugueteaba con Ron con la   
cuchara y sus copos de cereal , con la cara al igual que Ron algo dormida .-   
Donde has ido vida mía ? preguntó bostezando Harry a hermione que agarró a   
Hermione por la cintura obligándola a sentarse en sus piernas .Hermione se   
qued mirando a su amado mirándola de una forma más diferente a como lo   
miraba siempre .De una manera distinta a como lo miraba como novio , o como   
hace unos años solo amigo .Ahora lo miraba más morosamente , con más   
necesidad de cariño como el padre de su hijo .- Te quiero .  
Dijo Hermione apoyándose en él con ternura .Harry la besó mimoso .- Y yo a   
tí mi niña .contestó Harru besándola suavemente en el cuello . Ron que aún   
medio dormido veía mucho mimo esa mañana cogió su cuchara y usándola como un   
tirachinas lanzó al pelo de Harry que estaba hundido en el cuello de su   
Hermione una bola de avena .- Cabrón !!! Me has entretenido !!! Ron se rió a   
carcajadas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de bostezar añadiendo : tío no   
me deprimas jo , que tú si tienes novia y yo no ...dijo Ron , medio apenado   
y medio en risa . Por suerte para ron Lavender estaba muy ocupada soportando   
las explicaciones de Parvati para enterarse de lo que dijo ron .- Bueno   
luego tenemos que ir a comer a casa de hagrid .-  
Recordó Harry quirtándose del pelo los copos .Ron y Hermione asintieron .-   
Hermione por suerte estás tú para calmar el bicho de esa diablo si no fuera   
por ti ...comentó Ron .  
Hermione se puso colorada .- Mi vida no te sonrojes , quizás es que tú   
tengas alma maternal , seguro que cuando tengamos niños los sabrás cuidar   
bien .  
Eso es lo que menos le hubiera gustdo escuchar a Hermione en ese momento y   
miró a Harry más roja aún y pensando .- Si supieras que en 5 meses tendrás a   
un hijo tuyo en mis manos .  
Para colmo Ron remató diciendo : Sería una putada tener novia y que sta se   
quedara embarazada , mirad lo que le pasó a este chaval de Beauxbatons de 6   
año .-comentó Ron enseñando a Harry , Hermione y los gemelos que también se   
interesaron en ver el artículo de la revista corazón de bruja .- Eso es una   
desgracia para un brujo joven ...comentó Fred con cara de lástima a ese   
joven de la foto .- es un corte de alas .ya no habría nada divertido   
.-concluyó George .Por suerte para hermione , harry solo miró el papel pero   
no comentó nada en contra de el embarazo adolescente , pero sin poder   
resistirlo se tapó más la tripa que no tenía desgraciadamente nada para   
tapársela. Hermione nerviosa fue a vestirse con ropa más nacha ya que de   
camino a su habitación sentía creer que todos le miraban la barriga y se   
daban cuenta de sus estado .cuando abrió el armario se puso la camisa de   
lana más gruesa que tenía y una falda larga de color oscuro para disimular   
la pequeña tripa que ya crecía .Se peinó y se pintó un poquito con brillo   
los temblosos labios .Hermione en ese momento hasta temía que harry le   
leyera el pensamiento o descubriera que estaba embarazada .  
- Por que ? Por que las cosas han tenido que pasar así ? Por que de esa   
noche ha surgido esto ?- se preguntaba Hermione mientras salía de la sala   
común de gryffindor para ir a los terrenos donde Harry y Ron la esperarían   
para ir juntos a la cabaña de Hagrid .  
De mientras en la biblioteca acababa de salir de ella , el joven Viktor Krum   
con una pila de grandes libro de estudio , cuando los pasos de Cho   
precipitados abundaron por el corredor , hasta que la joven de ravenclaw se   
paró enfrente del chico con la respiración alterada y agarrándolo de los   
hombros .- Víctor , víctor , te estaba buscando ,te he de explicar un ...un   
bom-bombazo super fuerte , flipante , alucinante , amargante , desastroso ,   
horrible , vomitivo ...Viktor Krum creía que le estaban cacareando al oído   
continuamente .- Vamos Cho Chang , se puede saber que es lo que está pasando   
que me estás poniendo nervioso mujer , de que te has enterado sobre harry   
potter y Hermione que es tan horrible ?  
Cho negaba con la cabeza y le caían gotas de sudor .- Es que cuendo lo sepas   
, vas a enfurecer tanto como yo ! Pero te aviso de antemano que la culpable   
es Hermione Granger , esa sangre sucia descarada .Krum apretó más los libros   
que tenía en la mano cuando amenazó: O lo sueltas ya , o te enteras Cho   
Chang ...  
Cho tragó saliva antes de explicar escuetamente lo que era un bombazo , lo   
dijo alto y claro sin andarse por las ramas por que Viktor Krum no quería   
que se andara por ellas y quería que todo fuera rápido .- Bien ahí va , la   
sangre sucia ... Está embarazada .... Cho se detuvo una décima de segundo   
para contemplar la cara de estampa de Krum , cuando continuó.- Harry Potter   
es el padre .....Krum respiró hondo antes de mirara a Cho con cara de javalí   
enfadado cuando preguntó .- Bien y como sabes tú de esto ? Cho le explicó   
friamente todo y como no hechando las culpas de hermione .- Gracias a una   
fantasma del colegio que me explicó todo , ya que vio a esa descarada sangre   
sucia , haciéndose las pruebas parece ser que se quedó en estado cuando ella   
aún era tu novia Krum , te fue infiel te puso los cuernos como a un idiota   
.Mientras tú eras su chico ella se revolcaba con Potter es que no te das   
cuenta .Luego te deja y encima se queda embarazada!!! Cho miró a Krum   
queriendo meter cizaña contra su enemiga sentimental , Krum estaba impávido   
sin decir nada ni acalorarse .Cho no ,o podía creer y con las manos en la   
cintura pregunto: Encima no vas a decir nada !!! Te quedas tan tranquilo   
sabiendo que esa guarra se ha dejado quedar embarazada para que Harry no   
esté conmigo , le vas a permitir eso ?! chilló Cho .- CÁLLLATE DE UNA VEZ   
!!!! CHILL" Krum empujando a Cho que casi se da en la pared un un golpe en   
la cabeza .Cho se asustó un poco al ver a Krum tan enfadado .- Claro que   
estoy furioso !!! Claro que estoy muerto de los celos al saber que hermione   
está embarazada de ese Potter de los diablos , pero me molesta que trates de   
hechar las culpas de todo a Hermione , Potter es el único culpable , el que   
me la robó por que Hermione me amaba , fue él el que se metió por medio y la   
conquistó fue él el que se la llevo ala cama y la ha dejado embarazada !!!!   
Cho tragó saliva , mientras miraba a Krum y lo escuchaba con atención .- él   
es el culpable de todo , pero ya verás querida Cho , él no va a ser feliz   
con su hijo ni con hermione por supuesto que no por que se me está   
ocurriendo un plan en el que potter acabará hundido y Hermione estará   
obligada a estar a mi lado de nuevo je je je , ya lo verás Cho necesito un   
par o tres de días para concretar mi plan y cuando pasen esos días y mi plan   
salga a flote , mi guerra junto a Harry Potter estará totalmente ganada ....   
Lo juro ....Cho se levantó y se sacudió la ropa pija que llevaba , tal vez   
quería preguntar a Krum si gracias a ese plan ella lograría también ser   
correspondida por harry pero prefirió callar para no molestar a Krum .Pero   
fue Krum el que le pregunto lago tras estar callado unos segundos en   
meditación con el labio sonriente de furor y maldad .- Cho no se te abrá   
ocurrido decir nada a Potter sobre embarazo de Hermione cierto ? Cho lo   
miró con cara de preguntar : - que te crees que le doy a los porros o que ?   
Y dijo : pues claro que no , no me conviene que Harry lo sepa por que   
seguro que eso lo unirá más a la sangre sucia .  
Krum sonrió al ver que todo estaba ala perfección para su plan , solo le   
preocupaba una cosa que Hermione no hablara a Harry sobre su embarazo ...  
De mientras la joven gryffindor , salía del castillo hasta los terrenos   
donde allí Harry y Ron la esperaban con impaciencia mientras charlaban sobre   
quiditch a una Hermione que se arropaba y miraba a todos lados por si   
alguien se la quedaba mirando .- Al fin !!! Ohe!!! Todas las mujeres hacen   
lo mismo tardan años en arreglarse !!! Venga veámonos ya ! -gruñó Ron.  
Hermione le sacó la lengua a Ron y Harry dijo también : Bueno si de tardar   
tanto , la menos como recompensa te pones tan guapa como ahora te lo perdono   
muac ! - burló Harry .  
Hermione le sonrió y lo cogió de la mano mientras que Ron no paraba de   
cantar : Amor , amor la la la la ....  
Cuando al final llegaron a la cabaña de hagrid donde Fang dormía   
tranquilamente , les abrió la puerta para sorpresa de los tres amigos , el   
profesor y director Albus Dumbledore .  
- Profesor Dumbledore !!! exclamaron sorprendidos a la vez Harry , Ron y   
Hermione , mientras que este les dedicó a los tres una agradable y cortés   
sonrisa y los dejó entrar .  
Cuando entraron dentro las sorpresas aún no habían acabado ya que en la mesa   
estaba el profesor Lupin junto a Hagrid y Madame Maxime tomando un té .   
Lupin levantó la taza de sus labios y saludó .- Hola chicos , Harry , Ron ,   
Hermione todo bien .Hermione has vuelto a llorar por sacar un diez -   
Preguntó Lupin chistoso aún acordándose de esa clase que había tenido el   
otro día .Hermione se puso colorada y contestó que : No profesor , eso no   
volverá a pasar .Contestó Hermione ante la risa amable de todos los   
presentes .Hermione miró al profesor Dumbledore que también se reía , con   
temor , con miedo que le diera por comentar algo de lo que el otro día vio   
en la enfermería o simplemente que se diera cuenta ahora que no llevaba   
túnica que tenía tripita y que ella era la verdadera chica que se hizo las   
pruebas y sospechara que ella era la embarazada y de Harry Potter encima   
.Tras las risas Lupin añadió finalmente : OK , pues me alegro Hermione no   
es que me moleste que llores y te emociones , sino por que a mi me da cosa   
hacer clase así y no se que hacer para consolarte , me comprendes ? -  
Preguntó Lupin haciendo gestos con las manos y Hermione con una sonrisita le   
aseguró con la cabeza que sí que le entendía perfectamente .En ese momento   
el ruido de la caida de un acuna de gran peso y los pasos acelerados de   
alguien irrumpieron la cabaña , Ron se encongió y el profesor Dumbledore   
temió por su larga melena plateada que siempre que iba a allí acababa algo   
jalada .Y como no salida de la nada , por decir claro , apareció alalí en la   
sala el pequeño hijo de hagrid , hagricito con la mirada de diablo más   
pícara que no habían visto en cuanto vio al director se le hechó ala espalda   
riendo como un poseso y jálándole de la melena plateada ,Hagrid queiso   
detenerlo pero cuando se acercó el niño pasó a la velocidad del ral´lo para   
tirarle el té encima a Lupin , darle un puñetazo a Ron en el estómago ,   
darle un pisotón a Harry y tirarse a los brazos de Hermione con cara de   
ángel diciendo : Hmione , hemione guapa ....  
Hermione mirando la cara de los pobres que habían recibido agarró fuerte a   
Hagricito para que no se escapara y de paso darle mimos .El director empezó   
a acariciarse el pelo cuanod dijo en tono burlón a un avergonzado hagrid :   
Espero que en Hogwarts no nazcan más como este niño , menuda energía y   
vitalidad ... Por Dios .Hermione se puso tensa y Hagrid contestó : No   
profesor Dumbledore , yo ya , digo nosotros no tendremos más con uno ya hay   
bastante  
Dijo Hagrid mirando a Madame Maxime que asentía con la cabeza .De repente   
como si hubiera recordado algo que tenía en mente Dumbledore miró hacia   
Hermione que tenía a Hagricito .  
- Por cierto ... Señorita Granger que dieron las pruebas de embarazo ?   
preguntó Dumbledore con curiosidad .El corazón de Hermione se encerró en un   
puño y empezó a latir fuertemente .No sabía si se había puesto Blanca , roja   
, o verde , cuando sintió que todos la miraban con sorpresa y con la boca   
abierta , sobretodo Harry que estaba a su derecha que con la velocidad d el   
rayo le preguntó : De que prueba de embarazo habla Dumbledore Hermione ?   
Preguntó Harry un poco nervioso .Hermione se lo quedó mirando solamente   
meciendo a hagricito como podía ya que la mano le temblaba . El profesor   
Dumbledore se metió en la conversación .- que dieron las pruebas señorita   
Granger conteste !  
Hermione no podía hablar , Harry en cambio si pudo .- Hermione , te has   
hecho alguna prueba de embarazo ? A caso crees estar embarazada ? Lo estás ?   
- preguntó Harry ante la atenta mirada de todos , Hermione solo susurró :   
Eh , yo , yo ....  
El profesor Dumbledore se volvió a meter , en el tema : No harry no te   
preocupes no es ella la de las pruebas .El otro día ella y la señorita Ginny   
Weasly fueron ala enfermería a pedir una prueba de embarazo ....Ron fue el   
que se metió entonces también , mientras que Hagrid , su esposa y Lupin   
miraban la escena Entonces la prueba es para mi hermana , no se habrá   
quedado embarzada de ese imbécil de Malfoy !?  
Preguntó Ron ya más nervioso incluso que harry anteriormente .Dumbledore le   
pidió seguir mientras que Hermione se iba poniendo de su color al ver que se   
aclaraba su mentira .  
- Era para una amiga de gryffindor que le daba vergüenza de pedirla verdad ?   
Señorita Granger Preguntó Dumbledore a Hermione a través de las gafas de   
media luna , aunque Hermione tuvo la impresión que Dumbledore sospechaba que   
eso era mentira pero no quiso poner a Hermione en ningún aprieto .Hermione   
miró a Harry fijamente y aunque en la primera décima de segundo le costó   
contestó : Es cierto es de una chica de 5 amiga de Ginny y mía que le dava   
vergüenza .Pero no está embarazada al final , fue un error suyo por suerte   
....  
Mintió Hermione , pero por su suerte Harry , se lo creyó y los demás también   
todos menos el profesor Dumbledore que la miraba sonriente y a Hermione le   
volvió a latir el corazón bien fuerte .- Bien , será mejor que nos vayamos   
Reamus es hora de la comida y estoy deseando probar la sopa de calabaza ...-   
comentó Dumbledore que levantándose de la silla junto a Lupin salieron de la   
cabaña diciendo adiós. .Eso sí sin poder evitarlo , Hagricito se soltó de   
las manos de Hermione para ir corriendo a la puerta donde Lupin pudo salir   
corriendo , pero Dumbledore no y de despedida obtuvo un nuevo tirón de pelos   
por parte de l bicho .  
Hagrid cogiendo al niño como podía totalmente rojo y dándole un galletazo en   
el culo dijo :Pues menos mal que la chica esa , de 5 , no está embarazada   
por que no se si Dumbledore podría soportar en Hogwarts otro bicho semejante   
.  
Hermione sonrió algo forzada mientras harry le ponía la mano en el muslo   
sonriente , era como si ya se hubiera olvidado de lo que había dicho   
Dumbledore y le sonreía feliz como siempre .  
- Mejor así al menos ahora ....Pensó hermione aunque sabía que cuando   
creciera su tripa se iban a enterarno solo Harry sino todo Hogwarts , empezó   
a imaginarse ella con su barriga de nueve meses , atodos mirándola   
cuchicheando , unos llamándola de todo por envidia a tener un hijo de Harry   
, a Cho Chang en cabeza de las fans de harry para insultarla , a Krum   
mirándola muerto de rabia y luchando con Harry posteriormente por ella , a   
Malfoy riéndose como no , incluso a Dumbledore diciéndole que la echaban de   
Hogwarts .La joven estaba sumida en sus pensamientos , cuando el sonido de   
un líquido caía en su plato delante de ella en la mesa .  
Madame Maxime le servía un especie de cocido de color marrón claro con todo   
tipo de verduras y cosas raras que parecían muslitos de una carne de color   
gris .Hermione lo olió y olía agrió le entraron ganas de vomitar pero se   
contuvo y para no hacer feo a Hagrid que , era él el que había preparado la   
comida empezó a comer .Ron , que no disimulaba mucho que digamos tardaba   
cinco minutos entragar cada pequeña cucharada y Harry aunque también a veces   
ponía cara de asco disimuló . Cuando Hermione trató de morder ese trozo de   
carne gris le salía la pota no podía comer eso , lo que le faltaba ahora en   
su embarazo era probar los platos inventados de Hagrid . - Hermione no te   
gusta ? Es carne de ... Ron con la boca llena , ya que no podía tragar dijo   
: Mejor no lo digas .... Hermione con un tono educado dijo a Hagrid :   
Perdóname Hagrid es que me duele un poco el estómago y no reapetece comer   
más .  
Hagrid aunque algo apenado contestó : - Bueno no te preocupes Hermione .  
Ron envidioso de que Hermione se librara dijo : Cuéntista ! Harry se rió de   
su amigo que no quería seguir comiendo y tuvo que comérselo todo aparte de   
que se llenó hasta la cara ya que Hagricito le dio por jugar con la cuchara   
y lleno a Ron de l caldo marrón .Hermione Y Harry rieron alo bajo por Ron   
que miraba a Hagricito con cara de querer ahorcarlo .  
Cuando salieron para alegría de Ron de la cabaña de Hagrid dirección   
Hogwarts , fueron riendo ya que Ron tenía un olor a cocido insoportable .-   
No tiene nada de gracia !!! Gruñó Ron mirando a haARRY Y hERMIONE que no   
dejaban de reir al ver así a Ron .- y tú tienes mucha suerte que te has   
librado de comer esa asquerosidad .Yo no voy más a casa de Hagrid a comer ,   
aparte de la mala comida esta ese bicho que parece como que me odia .cada   
vez que me ve !  
Harry y Hermione volvieron a reír en carcajadas dirección Hogwarts . Los   
días pasaban rápido y cada día que pasaba Hermione notaba que su tripa   
crecía , ya casi estaba de 5 meses y sus nervios crecían cada día más .Por   
suerte suya ginny la ocultaba mucho .hermione se ponía la túnica todo el día   
para ocultar cada vez más la barriga que ya cogía un tamaño redondo que al   
principio Hermione solo notaba como de michelines . Ya iba a cabar el mes de   
abril y en hogwarts se cocía de todo .Malfoy una y otra vez perseguía   
aGinny suplicándole que volviera con él , pero ginny lo rechazaba , seguía   
el cachondeo de Neville y Parvati .Lavender seguía sin hablar a Ron y Viktor   
Krum y Cho Chng cuchicheaban cada día más con sonrisas y carcajadas malignas   
preparando su plan , el que harry y Hermione no se imaginaban que en menos   
de 48 horas , saldría a luz .  
Hermione llegó a la sala común como cada día , con su túnica de prefecta   
puesta encogiendo barriga todo lo que podía cuando se sentó en la mesa de   
gryffindor que todos hablaban animadamente .- Buenos días a todos , buenos   
días mi amor .- saludó hermione a Harry , el cual no sabía nada de que iba a   
tener un hijo y ni siquiera lo sospechaba . - Hola hermione vida mía ,   
felicidades hoy hace 4 meses que llevamos de novios mi niña .  
Dijo harry a esta besándola con ternura .Esta también lo besó con mucho amor   
. - Te quiero harry .Todos se quedaron mirándolos algunos con una sonrisita   
, como Fred y George , otros con preocupación como Ginny y otros con envidis   
como Ron que miraba a Lavender que seguía consolando a parvati desde lo de   
Neville que aún no se había enfriado en el colegio y desde la mesa de   
Slitheryn se oía algún que otro comentario fuera de lugar referente a   
Parvati conocida como : La desesperada !  
Ese día hicieron Pociones a primera hora por desgracia , y Hermione sentía   
miedo ya que Snape podría ser muy cruel si descubriera de su estado en su   
clase .Malfoy delante de ellos como siempre miraba a hermione como si una   
mosca estuviera bajo su oreja , como si pensara : Me lo parece a mí o la   
sangre sucia de Granger se está poniendo como una vaca .  
- Hermione - dijo Harry recitando en el oído algo a esta .- esta noche solos   
en la sala común , ya les hhe dicho que no nos molesten en la habitación de   
chicos tengo un sorpresita para ti .- dijo meloso Harry , sonrojando a su   
chica que pensó : " yo tengo también un regalito para ti , paro creo que si   
te tuviera que dar una sorpresa te la iba a dar " y se imaginó diciéndole a   
Harry : Harry mi sorpresa es que vas a ser papá . Y A Harry totalmente   
alucinado .  
La clase de pociones acabó no sin antes Snape al ver a HARRY Y Hermione   
hablando de su cita nocturna , quitando a Gryffindor diez puntos y ver la   
estúpida risa de satisfacción de Malfoy . Que actualmente , Slitheryn iba   
en cabeza en puntos para ganar la copa de la casa .  
Después de hacer la apetecible clase de dcao con Lupin que para gusto de   
todos se hizo muy corta y tras que hermione fuera a solucionar un problema   
de unos niños de primero , la chica fue hacia su habitación .Ginny que   
parecía enfadada con Hermione le dio por seguirla .  
Hermione en un principio cuando la chica entró en la habitación se asustó un   
poco al ver que alguien entraba ya que se estaba desnudando pero después el   
miedo se le quitó cuando vio que se trataba de su fiel amiga Ginny .La chica   
entonces no dudó en cambiarse de ropa para su cita con Harry y desnudarse   
delante de Ginny .La pelirroja pudo ver la tripa ya redondeada de Hermione   
que estaba casi de 5 meses .- Ya se lo has dicho a harry ? preguntó Ginny   
.Esta negó aberselo dicho aún a su novio .La pelirroja bufó .- Y para cuando   
se lo dirás eh ? Para cuando estés de 9 meses o para que de s a a luz ? A   
sí el día del parto selleva una sorpresa no ? dijo Ginny con sarcasmo   
.Hermione no le hizo ni pizca de gracia , pero a Ginny que aún no lo hubiera   
confesado menos .- mira Ginny déjame , estoy muy feliz por que esta noche   
harry y yo celebraremos nuestros 4 meses de novios así que hoy no es el día   
para confesiones vale ? dijo Hermione poniéndose un traje bastante abrigado   
para estar a finales de abril .Ginny negó con la cabeza el comportamiento de   
su amiga y añadió : Pues haz lo que quieras tía ! Ginny medio cabreada   
salió de la habitación para volver a los terrenos o a algún otro lugar que   
no fuera ese cuando tropezó con un chico .Un chico de pelo castaño claro y   
que conocía , claro como no iba a conocerlo si era su amigo de su clase :   
Colin ? Perdón que torpe he sido no te ví .Colín se disculpó él .- No   
perdóname tú Ginny pero es que no miraba , me iba a el tercer piso me   
acompañas ? preguntó el muchacho .  
Ginny se lo quedó mirando y como no tenía nada que hacer le contestó : Pues   
vale . Te acompaño .Y Ginny , junto a un parlanchín Colin salieron de la   
sala común de gryffindor para ir juntos al tercer piso .Hermione de mientras   
ya se había preparado y pintado y peinado , había tardado bastante , cuando   
bajó la gran comedor donde cuando la vio ron se fue rápidamente dando un   
toque a su amigo en la espalda , es decir harry que iba impecablemente   
vestido y se habia puesto lentillas para esa noche .- Mi amor estás   
guapísima .dijo un caballeroso harry .El chico subió por la escalera para   
encontrarse cara a cara con Hermione y cogiéndola del brazo así conducirla   
hasta la habitación de los chicos .Al llegar allí Hermione vio todo lleno de   
velas color rosa , olor a fresa , a fruta por toda la habitación y en la   
cama un gran ramo de rosas rojas .- Que fuerte mi vida ! exclamó Hermione   
.Harry se le acercó y l a besó .Con un golpe de varita las puertas quedaron   
cerradas con llave y la música suave y lenta sonó .Hermionenno pudo evitar   
emocionarse cuando harry se le acercó con una cajita pequeña que le dio a   
Hermione en las manos .Con las manos temblando , la chica la abrió : - Un   
anillo .Harry esto .. Es maravilloso . Era un anillo de plata con una   
pequeña pero luminosa perla incrustada que brillaba y que cuando lo miraban   
el rostro de Harry salía de él .  
- Me enseñó ese hechizo Fred , la verdad espero que te guste , mi amor .-   
dijo Harry embelesado mirando a su chica que le cogió de la cara y   
apretándola dijo : Pero como no me va a gustar ! Es bello muy hermoso ! Te   
amo ! Te amo con toda mi alma harry !  
Como un instinto , o tal vez por sentimiento puro, Hermione y Harry se   
besaron fogosamente , pero poco a poco se fueron acercando al llamado nido d   
amor , la cama .Hermione en ese momento estaba en blanco completamente y no   
pensaba en que harry la había echado en la cama . Empezó a acariciar la   
cara y las caderas de esta cuando hermione reaccionó . - La barriga ! pensó   
asustada HERMIONE. Hermione entró en cuenta que si Harry la seguía tocando y   
lograba desnudarla vería su barriga y se daría cuenta de su embarazo , así   
que asustada y con rabia de no poder dejarse querer en este día tan especial   
Hermione se separó de los labios de Harry y separó sus manos ahora   
depositadas en el escote de su vestido .- Mi vida yo , no puedo hacer el   
amor .- dijo Hermione sinceramente dolida .harry se levantó un poco y la   
miró raro , ella nunca se había negado a estar en sus brazos y siempre había   
respondido a los encuentros con su chico con toda pasión y amor . - No   
quieres ? Que te pasa que no te apetece ? Hermione buscó la excusa más   
rápida que había para no hacer que a harry le sentara mal.- Es que me hha   
bajado la regla esta tarde y estoy algo chafada y no puedo , no me siento   
capaz , aunque claro que te deseo mi vida .Harry miró a Hermione , un poco   
extrañado , pero hizo caso a su chica y se abrochó la camisa y la bragueta   
del pantalón .Aunque el sexo no era primordial en esa cita , la verdad es   
que cortó bastante .Y tanto Harry como Hermione estuvieron solamente   
abrazados en la cama durante una media hora ya que después Hermione s e fue   
dejando a Harry allí , y claramente con el calentón encima .  
Hermione se fue a su habitación a dormir .Tuvo que reconocer ya cuando   
estaba en la cama .Que el ocultar la verdad a su novio le crearía problemas   
, Harry no iría a crerse otra vez que quiera hacer el amor con ella que está   
con la regla , por que le olería a gato encerrado así que se tomo una   
decisión : - No puedo ocultárselo más , mañana mismo le diré a Harry la   
verdad , mañana le diré que voy a tener un hijo suyo .  
De nuevo amaneció en hogwarts un caluroso día de Lunes .En el que se   
esperaba de ese día un día muy raro. Hermione se levantó algo nerviosa ya   
que había decido que ese mismo día le contaría todo a Harry. La prefecta ,   
bajó a desayunar como todas las mañanas donde en la mesa se encontraba Harry   
Potter , su novio y su amigo de ambos Ron .Harry tenía cara un poco de   
tristeza , lo que hizo a Hermione pensar que harry estaba algo triste ya que   
ayer no tuvieron relaciones . Ron lo miraba con cara divertida , seguramente   
por que Ron se habría enterado ya que Harry y Hermione no llegaron hasta el   
final anoche .Seguramente Harry , se lo contó a Ron ya que él es su mejor   
amigo . Harry trató de disimular ante hermione que no le importaba no haber   
tenido sexo anoche pero la verdad era que sí , aunque el joven chico le   
dedicó a esta una sonrisa preciosa que derritió a Hermione. Ginny vino al   
gran comedor en compañía de Colin que se había ofrecido a ir con ella ,   
ambos venían sonriendo y riendo como niños . - Pues sí Ginny es cierto   
creéme ! decía emocionado dando botes Colin .Ginny sentándose en su asiento   
no paraba de reír. Ron se asombró de verla tan contenta , y sobretodo con un   
chico . Además de eso el hermano de Ginny pudo ver como Malfoy sacaba su   
cabeza por las mesas para comprobar seguramente quien era el chico que había   
acompañado a ginny hasta la mesa .  
En la mesa de gryffindor , Parvati Patil aún no se dignaba a mirar a nadie ,   
cuando de la mesa de ravenclaw un chico de 7 decía : Patil , hoy también   
vas a tirarte a Longbottom , te veo aburrida ja ja . Parvati no pudo más y   
como los profesores aún no habían llegado a la mesa , la joven se levantó   
con una mala leche en su cara y con el tenedor en altpo dijo chillando para   
que se enterará toda Hogwarts : Escuchadme todos ! Yo parvati Patil , os   
digo que es verdad que me lo hice con esa cosa que es Neville longbottom ,   
por que estaba aburrida y él era él único libre , lo use como un pañuelo y   
lo tiré y os aviso ahora de que Neville lo hace fatal , que la tiene tope de   
enana y que es tan patético que me aburrí mientras lo hacíamos que me decís   
? El discurso de Parvati pareció hacer efecto ante todos , ya que de repente   
toda hogwarts menos los gryffindors que miraban con ira a Parvati ,   
empezaron a reirse y señalar a Neville . El pobre Neville se levantó con los   
ojos llenos de lágrimas y se acercó a Parvati que parecía orgullosa de lo   
que había dicho , el chico le pegó a Parvati una bofetada .- Y pensar que me   
había incluso enamorado de ti y no vales nada , ahora te odio Parvati patil,   
te detesto y noi quiero saber nada más de ti nunca ....Neville salió   
corriendo de allí para no ser visto por nadie mientras que Parvati   
frotándose aún la cara se sentó de nuevo al lado de Lavender que parecía   
indignada . - Eres un mal bicho Parvati no se como he podido ser tu amiga ,   
adiós .  
La hasta el momento mejor amiga de Parvati se levantó de la mesa y se fue   
también de la mesa de gryffindor indignada .Parvati alucinada , se giró   
hasta su mesa de gryffindor donde : Ron , Harry , Hermione , los gemelos ,   
Seamos , Dean , Ginny ...la miraban con total indignación en la cara .  
Tras el desayuno , Harry , Ron y Hermione partieron hacia vuelo donde   
hermione se escusó con la profesora Sprout diciendo que le dolía la cabeza y   
que así no podía volar .Y luego fueron a Herbología donde ese día les tocaba   
exámen teórico sobre las plantas carnívoras .Después de las clases se furon   
a comer , no antes de ir a ver a Neville que estaba destrozado por todo lo   
ocurrido . Antes de la comida cuando cho Chang salía de pociones , Viktor   
Krum la llamó para hablar con ella .La agarró del brazo para decirle algo ,   
en su rostro se dibujaba la felicidad .  
- Ya está todo Cho mi plan ya está totalmente organizado y esta tarde se   
llevará a cabo .  
Hermione esta tarde a las 7 estará en los terrenos y Potter tiene que ir a   
una reunión de quiditch sobre el próximo año .Bien yo entretendré a Hermione   
en el gran comedor , mientras que tú me traerás a las 7 en punto en frente   
de la fuente de forma de dragón alló ocurrirá todo .Cho entusiasmada miró a   
Krum y lo preguntó : Y que pasará cuando yo y Harry lleguemos a donde   
esteis vosotros ? Preguntó Cho suplicante .  
Krum se rió a carcajadas y aplastando una pluma que tenía en la mano susurró   
: Pasará querida Cho que la relación de harry y Hermione se acabará para   
siempre !  
Cho sonrió y Krum chocó la mano de Krum , queriendo decir : trato hecho .  
Tras la comida Harry le dijo a Hermione que esa tarde hasta las 7 tendría   
que estar en una reunión sobre el equipo de quiditch del año próximo : Así   
que espérame por allí cerca de los terrenos vale ? dijo harry besando a   
Hermione la cabellera .Hermione al ver que Harry se iba lo paró del brazo un   
momento.- Estabien , pero te tengo que decir algo esta tarde , algo mue   
importante para mí y para ti , que nos va a cambiar la vida .  
Harry sorprendido preguntó :- El que amor ? Hermione le puso un dedo en la   
boca .- Esta tarde a las 7 , cuando nos veamos lo sabrás no te preocupes   
.Entonces hermione se fue dejando a Harry allí totalmente aparonollado   
.Hermione se encontró con Ginny que acababa de despedirse de colin .- Ginny   
que haces aquí ? preguntó Hermione al verla tan contenta .  
Ginny se giró : Pues nada he estado charlando un rato con colin , me río un   
montón con él.  
Hermione giró la ceja .- Me alegro de que te relaciones con otros chicos y   
que poco a poco vayas olvidando a ese canalla de Malfoy .Ginny puso los ojos   
en blanco y añadió : UF , si ojalá sea pronto , quiero enamorarme de otro   
Hermione y no se pero siento que Colin podría ser ese chico que me conviene   
...- dijo en medio de una sonrisa Ginny .  
Hermione le sonrió picadamente .- Bueno y tú que tal ayer con Harry .   
Hermione puso cara de alegría y tristeza a la vez y enseñó a Ginny el anillo   
que la joven lo miró sorprendida .- Lo bueno es esto , el anillo que harry   
me ha regalado en señal de nuestro amor , pero lo malo ...Ginny miró a   
Hermione temiendo algo malo .- el que ?  
Hermion se sentó para explicar mejor .- Harry quiso hacer el amor y bueno yo   
... Ginny se puso la mano en la boca totalmente abierta .-Pero Hermione   
estás embarazada , Harry te podía pillar o es que ya lo ha hecho , se ha   
enterado ? Hermione calmó a Ginny y dijo : No , yo puse de excusa que tenía   
la regla y al final no pasó nada por suerte , pero casoi me pilla , por que   
empezó desnudarme y tocarme así que he decidido que hoy es el día en que se   
lo voy a confesar todo , le diré que estoy embarazada de él , que va a ser   
padre .Ginny asintió orgullosamente con la cabeza , mientras hermione se   
acariciaba la barriga .  
- Así es hermione confiésale todo a harry , ya es hora de que lo sepa de una   
vez .  
La tarde pasaba muy ligeramente para Hermione que a las seis y media ya fue   
bajando a los terrenos después de dejar sus libros en la biblioteca , allí   
espero un rato hasta que a menos cuarto una voz conocida sonó detrás de él .   
Hermione se giró era Viktor Krum , con una sonrisa maquiavélica de oreja a   
oreja .- Se todo Hermione , se que estás embarazada de Potter .- dijo en un   
hilo de voz Krum, al ver que Hermione quiso irse para no estar cerca de él   
.Hermione al ver que Krum lo sabía todo tuvo curiosidad de saber como lo   
había averiguado y se quedó con él lista a escucharle y caer en su trampa .   
Harry a las siete menos cinco casi ya estaba acabando de hablar a sus   
jugadores entre ellos : Ron , Fred y George que ese año acababan y dejaban   
sus puestos de golpeadores , angelina , Ginny y Kate que de ellas Angelina y   
Kate también acababan 7 y dejaban dos puestos de cazadoras libres y él el   
capitán y buscador .  
- Y finalizada la charla me despido de los jugadores qu se van este año por   
que acaban 7 , ha sido un placer jugar con vosotros ....Fred y George   
hicieron una reverencia a Harry y ble dieron un apretón de manos mientras   
que las cazadoras Angelina y Katie lloraron y todo .  
Harry salió de allí solo .- Ron nos vemos más tarde vale ? Es que yo y   
Hermione hemos de hablar de algo importante entre nosotros OK ? Ron que se   
acababa de despedir de Angelina se giró hacia harry .- Claro , luego nos   
vemos y me explicas claro .  
Harry salió de la salita de reuniones , donde fuera lo esperaba Cho CHANG .   
- y tu que diablos quieres ? preguntó harry con cara de asco a Cho . Cho se   
rio y dijo : Vengo para que me sigas y veas algo que va a cambiar tu vida   
sígueme ! Es algo de tu amada Hermione .  
Harry al ver que se trataba de Hermione siguió a Cho a zancadas .  
De mientras Krum que estaba junto a Hermione se acercaba cada vez más a ella   
.- Hermione yo te amo y no me importa que vayas a tener un hijo de Potter   
por que te amo con toda mi alma vida mía así que vuelve con migo . Hermione   
se echó para atrás . - Estás loco o que ? dijo chillando Hermione con cara   
de asco . Krum puso una malvada sonrisa al ver que a pocos metros Cho   
seguida por harry se apróximaban a ellos . Krum cogió a Hermioine de los   
brazos .-  
Si estoy loco ...dijo pasivamente al ver acercar a Cho por la otra esquina   
sin ver aún a un harry que la seguía a distancia . Pero loco por´ ti Chilló   
Krum .Hechando un hechizo paralizador en el que Hermione se quedó quieta y   
Krum pudo agarrarla y besarla con pasión y como ella no podía reaccionar no   
pudo evitar el beso de este . En ese momento Cho se detuvo en frente de   
Víctor y Hermione en seco y Harry detyras suyo también , miró para arriba   
para ver la que sería el principio de su peor pesadilla y los ojos verdes de   
este parecieron salirse de sus órbitas .Cho sonriendo dijo : Pues bien   
Harry , este es el gran secreto de Hermione , ella está con Krum, te engaña   
...

Coninuará …


	23. 7º CURSO

  
  
CAP - 23 - EL SÉPTIMO CURSO  
  
La situación no pudo ser más tensa y violenta para todos .En esa tarde de   
finales de abril , Viktor Krum apretaba con fuerza a Hermione contra su   
cuerpo , que estaba inmóvil y debilitado mientras la besaba con pasión para   
así conseguir su malvado plan .Cho Chang reía cínicamente , Hermione no   
podía hacer nada y cada décima de segundo que pasaba el corazón de Harry se   
iba enseñando al verla besarse con otro .Harry la miraba durante unos   
segundos con los ojos húmedos hasta que con lágrimas en las mejillas de   
celos y rabia chirrió con fuerza. Krum que había tratado de alargar lo más   
poder el beso , paró .Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .  
Hermione que no se imaginaba entre su intento en vano de forcejeo que Harry   
estaba allí , se giró ya recuperada del hechizo mirando a Harry con la   
mirada de espanto .  
- Harry mi amor !!!chilló Hermione dirigiéndose con rapidez a los brazos de   
su novio que la apartó con brusquedad .- tú novio ...? Tu novio dices , el   
novio al cual le estás poniendo los cuernos ???!!! Cho y Krum que estaban   
pocos metros de ellos se miraron satisfechos .El plan que habían trazado   
había sido perfectamente cumplido , Harry cree que hermione le engaña .  
- Harry , no , no es lo que parece yo no quería de verdad esto .... Hermione   
estaba tan nerviosa que hasta tartamudeaba al intentar explicarse a Harry   
el cual con la mirada de odio se intentaba alejar de ella .- Pero como crees   
que me voy a creer eso Hermione , tu traición no tiene justificación y   
pensar que te vi yo y todo me lo vas a negar , no seas tan cínica !!!  
Harry se trató de alejar de Hermione para regresar al castillo , estaba   
sumamente destrozado .Hermione hecha un mar de lágrimas lo cogió del brazo   
.- No Harry , yo no te he engañado !!! Nunca lo he hecho , yo te quiero , te   
amo mi vida , no dejes que los celos te pongan una venda en los ojos y nos   
separen por culpa de estos dos desgraciados !!!!  
Harry miró a Hermione con la rabia contenida pero como si empezara a dudar   
de la infidelidad de hermione .Viktor Krum metió cizaña .- Potter , Hermione   
ha estado conmigo , te ha tomado el pelo desde que empezasteis a salir ella   
no me dejó nunca y el beso que has visto hace unos minutos es la prueba de   
su traición ... ¿ que más pruebas quieres ?  
Hermione empezó a negar con la cabeza que eso fuera verdad mientras agarraba   
a Harry por la túnica de quiditch solozando pero harry que lo que le faltaba   
por oir era lo que Krum le había dicho le chilló en la cara a Hermione :   
descarada Hermione Granger , me has tratado como un idiota , has jugado con   
migo a pesar que yo te amaba !!! Maldita no te me vuelvas a acercar más !!!   
No quiero saber de ti , nunca más !!! Tras chillar eso a Hermione con   
lágrimas en los ojos y muerto de los celos y la rabia Harry salió corriendo   
dirección al castillo pasando por el ladote Krum y chocando a posta con él   
.Hermione desesperada empezó a chillar tirada en el suelo .- No , nooooo ,   
no puede ser Harry , no , nooooo Cho no podía dejar de reir en cuanto Harry   
se habíha ido y al ver a hermione muerta de dolor y acercándose a ella la   
lleno de barro entera con una patada .- Eso te pasa por descarada Hermione   
Granger , te lo dije , lo perdistes , ahora él será para mí , solo para mí   
jajajajaja - Cho riéndose como una posesa se fue también al castillo ante   
las miradas atónitas de muchos alumnos que se quedaron susurrando cosas .   
Krum con la mirada triunfanse te acercó poco a poco auna manchada hermione   
que sujetándose el vientre , llorando y susurrando el nombre de Harry ,   
lloraba desesperada .El joven Búlgaro se puso d cunclillas hacia donde   
estaba Hermione y le susurró : Yo te amo , me obligases Hermione , tú   
tienes la culpa , y para que veas que soy bueno a fin de cuentas yo , soy   
capaz de cargar con el bebé de Potter .... Que te parece .  
Hermione se puso de pie con los ojos rojos e hinchados y abofeteando a Krum   
con rabia le chilló : - Nunca , maldito nunca eres despreciable ! Te odio me   
has separado del amor de mi vida ! Por tu culpa me odia !!! Y Hermione salió   
corriendo también en dirección Hogwarts .  
Krum que se había quedado mirando pensativo a Hermione sonrió .- Eres mía ,   
estás sola quieras o no , volverás conmigo , por que ahora Potter , no va   
a querer saber de ti , nunca ... Y él no sabrá nunca que ese bebé que   
esperas es suyo por que yo ... Seré el padre ....  
Harry tras pasar el retrato de la señora gorda , salió corriendo hacía la   
escalera con los ojos hinchados y llorando como un niño .Ron y Neville   
estaban allí en la mesa de la sala común y al ver así a Harry ambos   
totalmente sorprendidos fueron hasta la habitación donde Harry se había   
encerrado de un portazo . Cuando a gran velocidad los dos jóvenes fueron a   
ver que le pasaba a Harry , el cual no lo habían visto nunca así , harry   
estaba estirado en la cama tapándose con la almohada en la cabeza .  
Ron desconcertado por completo se acercó a Harry haber lo que pasaba . -   
Harry tío por que estás así que te pasa ??? preguntó ron destapando su   
hinchada cara preocupado .Neville también miraba impaciente .Harry con los   
ojos rojos de ira y dolor miró a Ron .-me engaña Ron ! Me engaña ! Hermione   
me ha engañado con Viktor Krum los he pillado besándose .Ron y neville no se   
lo podían creer .- Hermione ??? Pero si ella está locamente enamorada de ti   
Harry !!! esbozó Ron .Harry se secó la nariz para seguir hablando .- pues se   
ha reido de mí Ron , como he podido ser tan estúpido ... Hermione está con   
todos !!! También le puspo los cuernos a a Krum conmigo , lleva la   
infidelidad en ,los genes .Estas últimas semanas ya la veía rara , y claro   
que ocultaba algo .Ocultaba su infidelidad con ese !!! Maldita te odio   
hermione !!!! Ron no podía creer que de la noche ala mañna harry odiara a   
Hermione .- Tú la quieres , estás muy celoso Harry pero no digas nada de lo   
que te puedas arrepentir , habla con ella !!! - dijo desesperado ron .Harry   
se levantó y empezó anegar con la cabeza .- No Ron , no a voy a perdonar !   
No la quiero ver más en mi vida ! NO quiero saber más de Hermione Granger   
jamás !!! Tras chillar eso Harry se hundió de nuevo en sus sábanas y ron y   
Neville lo agarraron aunque fuera un chico para abrzarlo y consolar su dolor   
.  
Un dolor paralelo al de Hermione la cual , que también lloraba en su   
habitación era consolada por una sorprendida Ginny que cada vez estaba más   
cerca de Colin .  
Me tendieron una trampa Ginny por culpa de la mentira de Cho y Krum , Harry   
me odia y se ha creído que le era infiel !!! - sollozaba con dolor Hermione   
a su amiga .  
Ginny miraba a Hermione y suspiraba cada diez segundos al comprobar la   
tremenda maldad de Krum y Cho Chang .  
Al día siguiente , cuando se levantaron no sabían si era por el viento o por   
le tremenda sensación de dolor que ambos sentían. En la hora del desayuno ,   
Hermione trató de acercarse a Harry que pasó de hablar con ella .El chico de   
camino a la clase de adivinación se tropezó por el camino con una sonriente   
Cho Chang que lo miró satisfecha mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja .  
- Sabía que esa no te convenía , yo sabía que te engañaría como a un perro   
harry ... Reconoce que lo mejor es que estés a i lado , ya que ella te ha   
engañado .  
Harry miró a Cho con cara de no querer saber nada de nada ni nadie , pero al   
estar tan dolido con Hermione y con rabia le contestó : Pues , si .. Teines   
razón Cho .Tú eres quien me convienes así que ... He decidido que si quiero   
salir contigo .Cho aunque era lo que deseaba , no se lo podía creer y se   
abalanzó a besara a Harry , en los labios fogosamente .Harry se dejó besar y   
no se separó del beso.Pero mientras sus labios se juntaban con los de la   
cínica Cho , este pensaba en Hermione y dolido por lo ocurrido el día   
anterior se dijo para sí : Devo olvidar a Hermione , para así estar con   
Cho , me ha hecho tanto daño , no quiero saber de ella más  
...  
Tras el comienzo de la relación de Cho y Harry prosiguió el final a de curso   
en Hogwarts antes del verano y cada alumno iba a lo suyo y tenía lo suyo :  
- Por ejemplo , Hermione que no hablaba con Harry , seguía con su embarazo   
llena de dolor y sola .Empezó a dedicarse a estudiar para así en final de   
curso poder obtener el premio anual , el premio que ganó Percy .  
- Harry , aún resentido seguía con Cho aunque no la quería para nada .El   
chico no se ha enterado aún del embarazo de Hermione por que ni la miraba a   
la cara y cuando la veía se iba .Ron , su amigo que tampoco hablaba a   
hermione ( es una mala persona ) y tampoco había vuelto con lavender   
empezaba a sospechar más que el padre , ósea harry .  
- Harry , no se por que pero me estoy fijando que Hermione , tiene mucho   
estómago ahora no crees ? Pregunto a principios de mayo Ron , mirando de   
reojo a una Hermione que estaba en la otra punta de la mesa del gran comedor   
.Harry que al principio se negó a mirar levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar   
, pero ni se inmutó y mirando a Ron le contestó : Mira , Ron si Hermione   
se quiere poner como una foca no es mi problema ... y no tengo la culpa de   
que se haya puesto así vale ?!  
Ron lo miró con la ceja levantada y dijo en un susurro que Harry no escuchó   
: Tal vez si que esté así por tu culpa ...  
- Ginny que cada vez estaba mas bien con Colin al final se enamoró de él y   
él de ella hasta que un día se declaró a ella .- sabes que colin ? Yo ..ya   
he logrado olvidar a Malfoy y todo gracias a un nuevo amor ....comentó una   
tarde Ginny mientras miraba de reojo a colin todo roja . Colin también s   
epuso colorado pero cogió su varita y se plantó angte Ginny conjurando un   
hechizo que izo aparecer un ramo de flores de mil colores .- Ginny yo ...   
Estoy enamorado de ti y me gustaría que yo fuese ese chico que te ha hecho   
olvidar a ese paludo de Draco Malfoy ....Ginny se pusó las manos en la   
colorada cara y cogiendo las flores y mirando con alegría a Colin se lanzó a   
abrazarlo besarlo chillando : Te quiero !!!!  
- Por la parte de Parvati Patil , su mala acción le costó cara .Perdió su   
dignidad y a su mejor amiga que prefería estar con Neville que con Ella .  
- Por parte de Malfoy que aún tenía esperanzas con Ginny , la seg´´ia   
mientrs empezaba a sospechar de que la Weasly lo había olvidado por otro.  
El 21 de Junio llegó , y con él , el verano y las vacaciones de verano .Para   
Harry suponían ser las más tristes de su vida ya que , estaría con los   
dursley , no podría ir a casa de Ron hasta los dos últimos días de regreso a   
Hogwarts , y para colmo lo de Hermione .  
Harry regreso a casa de los Dursley .El primer mes que pasó allí fue para   
Harry el más largo de su vida .Echaba de menos a Ron y a hermione   
especialmente , pero no pensaba escribirle ni nada por que seguía resentido   
. El chico no dejaba de mirar fotos encima d su cama todo el día en las que   
Él , Ron y Hermione estaban juntos .- No sabes cuanto te hecho de menos mi   
niña ... Por que me engañastes ? Si yo te quiero tanto ...Los suspiros y   
palabras de Harry se interrumpieron cuando de detrás de él , la sombra   
oscura y grande de su primo apoderó media habitación .Dudley que había   
estado cuarteando a Harry todo el verano , ya que lo habíha visto sumamente   
raro y triste quería marujearun rato .El hijo de los Dursley estaba muy   
sorprendido ya que ese verano había podido hacerle perrerías super grandes a   
Harry y él ni caso , solo suspiraba .- Se puede saber que te pasa ? Llevas   
así todo el verano ! Ni siquiera me amenazas con convertirme en sapo si te   
pego ...dijo dudley que del tirón vio una foto de Hermione que estaba en la   
pág de Harry en ese momento .- EH ? Quien es esa piva .? Seguro que es de tu   
raza , te gusta ? Es que te ha rechazado ....-preguntó chistoso Dudley .  
Harry cerró el álbum rápido .- Déjame y no te metas en lo que no te importa   
!!! Chilló Harry empujándolo como podía para que se fuera de la habitación .  
Harry cansado por el esfuerzo se quedó apollado en la puerta , cuando de   
repente al mirar a la ventana una lechuza entró en la habitación .Harry   
hubiera deseado que fuera carta de Hermionepero la ilusión se borró de su   
rostro al ver que era Pig , la lechuza de Ron .  
HARRY SALUD" A Pig y la puso con Edwin y el chico cogió el sobre de   
pergamino y lo abrió con ligerez para ver de que se trataba .  
- Querido Harry :  
Soy tu amigo Ron como estás ? Como estás pasando las vacaciones ? Espero que   
mejor que yo , aunque lo dudo . Le mandé una carta a Lavender y no me   
respondió estoy muy preocupado .Hermione no deja d emandarle cartas a mi   
hermana pero no se deque se tratará lo que hablen ya que Ginny está muy   
misteriosa .Ah ! Y además por suerte está saliendo con Colin Creevvy lo   
confesó el día que lleguemos de las vacas .Mi madre , no dejó de llorar por   
su niña .( si llega a enterarse de lo de Malfoy se muere jeje ) .  
Bueno entre otras cosas preguntarte que si el día de tu cumpleaños quieres   
quedar en un bar de muggles que está en Londres llamado : Los jardines .Fred   
y George ( que se preparan para su tienda de bromas ) dicen que hay muggles   
muy guapas .  
Espero tu respuesta con pig , y si puedes venir nos vemos este miércoles .  
Un abrazo de tu amigo Ron .  
Harry leyó la carta en voz alta y la metió en el sobre de nuevo , la cara se   
le iluminó como no habái pasado en ese mes .- muy bien pig , ahora te   
escribiré una carta para Ron diciéndole que sí y ...En ese momento el ruido   
de bajar las escaleras se oyó de su habitación para el comedor y harry se   
esperó ya que un minuto después los grandes zancadas de dos personas   
extremadamente grandes y gruesas , aparecieron por la habitación de harry   
.La cara garnde y bigotuda del tío Vernon seguido de Dudley que se reía   
aparecieron ante Harry .  
- así que piensas ir a Londres este miércoles no ? Harry miró con severidad   
a Dudley que con la cara que ponía era seguro que había estado escuchando   
todo por la puerta de su carta .  
- Bien , pues Dudley te acompañará por que él quiere ir hace días a ese bar   
, y así de camino te vigila lo que haces coin ese amigo que tienes que es   
tan raro como tú . !!!!  
Harry pensó que eso era una injusticia como una casa .No iba a poder estar   
ni tranquilo el dia de su 17 cumpleaños , ya era casi mayor de edad .  
- Pero , no tio Vernon , nyo quiero ir con mi amigo .! Reclamó enfadado   
Harry a su tío.  
Tio Vernon sacudió el dedo con negación y Dudley detrás de su padre se reía   
como un bobo .  
- Si Dudley no va con tigo pues no irás a ningún lado me oyes ?! -Gritó   
enfurecido .  
Harry se calló y aún con mucha rabia , se controló y al fin contestó : -   
esta bien , vendrá conmigo .... Dijo Harry a duras penas .Dudley le hizo un   
corte de mangay tio Vernon satisfecho le dio una palmadita a su Dudley y   
salió de la habitación.- Tranquilo primo , seguro que lo pasamos muy bien   
jajajaj .rió Dudley acercándose a harry que chillando le tiró un zapato que   
Dudley esquivó y lo mandó salir de su cuarto. Totalmente agotado , Harry se   
tiró en la cama pensando en sus problemas y se durmió .  
El cumpleaños de Harry llegó , un Miércoles como cualquier otro y Harry que   
no tenía ilusión por nada en ese día que era su cumpleaños se levantó como   
si nada . Se puso la ropa y Hedwig se acercó cariñosa como si quisiera   
felicitarlo .  
- Si , Hedwig es mi cumpleaños ... Ya tengo 17 años . Pero no estoy nada   
feliz no tengo a Hermione y ...para rematar esta noche no podré estar con   
ron a solas estará Dudley con nosotros ...Harry bufó y se frotó la frente   
donde se notó la cicatriz que estaba muy fría .  
Hasta que no llegó el atradecer el día fue muy normal .Harry recibió el   
regalo de Hagrid , un juego mágico para mayores de 16 años , y una carta en   
que lamentaba lo ocurrido con su novia .Harry no se lo contó a Hagrid hasta   
que no le escribió lo que proporcionó el llanto del gigante .  
Además recibió la carta de Ron , de todos los años más un regalo .En este   
caso se trataba miles de golosinas en un paquete muy grande , más la entrada   
para "los jardines " .  
Harry se vistió , para la cita , aunque no se esmeró mucho .Se puso unos   
tejanos y una camiseta de cuero negra de tirantes. .Cuando bajó a la salita   
, tía Petunia le colocaba a su pequeño Dudley una chaqueta marrón de tío   
Vernon , y le aplastaba el pelo rubio y rizado .  
- Así , sí , sí mi guapísimo Dudley va a ir muy guapo , será el más guapo de   
todos , para algo es nuestro hijo , así al menos la gente esa , verá que   
nuestro pequeño es más guapo y atractivo que ese ... Dijo Tia Petunia   
mirando con desprecio a Harry , observando los tejanos y el pelo revuelto de   
este .Tio Vernon , que entró en el comedor añadió : Tienes razón Petunia ,   
nuestro Duders será el más ligón del bar las traerá locas ...  
Harry se giró para dirigirse a la chimenea , hacía mucho que no tenía tantas   
ganas de partirse de risa como en aquel momento . Dudley parecía un cerdito   
con traje .  
Tio Vernon , Tia Petunia y Dudley lo miraron cn fulminación y Harry se   
contuvo y acercándose a la puerta dijo : - nos vamos ?  
Por suerte , Tio Vernon , los llevaría hasta Londres para así su hijito no   
sufriera peligro y ste tras casi una hora de coche llegaron hasta la calle   
apple word , donde estaba " los jardines "  
Harry y Dudley se bajaron del coche y tio Vernon le dijo a Harry con mirada   
asesina : - procura que Dudley este ´bien y cuidado con lo que haceis tú y   
esos amiguitos que tienes .Pasaré a buscaros en tres horas y media .Tras   
cerrar la ventanilla del coche , Tio Vernon arrancó el coche dejando a Harry   
y al menor de los Dursley allí que se dirigieron hasta el cartel luminoso   
que ponía "los jardines " donde se óía mucha música .- Dime primo , esa de   
la foto del otro día es tu novia o tu rollo ? Harry se giró y lo miró mal :-   
a ti eso no te importa ? Dudley rio .- Seguro que será tan rara como tú y   
toda esa gente de tu colegio , dime ya te la has ...Harry lo agarró del   
cuello ya habían entrado en el local y Harry pudo ver que habían muchos   
muggles pero reconoció a algún que otro mago y bruja vestidos como muggles   
.- Harry ! - chilló una voz grave que venía de pocos metros .Harry soltó a   
Dudley que se reía como un masoca , y vio a su izquierda la cabeza de Ron   
entre la gente .Su cara se iluminó y fue hacía él lo más ligero que pudo .Su   
primo al ver a un mago , como su primo puso cara de asco y desprecio   
mientras se acercó también .- Ron , que bien que te vuelvo a ver !!! Ron y   
Harry se abrzaron y Ron con la cara alegre dijo : - yo también felicidades,   
al fin los dos tenemos 17 años eh ? Y como puedo ver , has traido a ...Ron   
puso la misma cara de desprecio que tenía Dudley al acercarse a ellos .  
- Sí dijo Harry con los ojos en blanco .Dudley les levantó la cabeza y el   
primo de Harry dijo con voz superior .- Me voy a ir al podium por que estar   
aquí con esta clase de gente me de fatiga .  
Y Dudly moviendo su gran trasero se fue al podium que estaba lleno de chicas   
.Ron y Harry se miraron incrédulos .- Mi primo es tonto , discúlpalo Ron ..   
- dijo avergonzado Harry .Ron se rio y poniendo la mano a Harry en el hombro   
dijo : Ni caso , y sabes que cuando leí tu carta y supe que tu primo venía   
le dije a frec y george que se passarán por aquí para hacerle una visita a   
tu primo jeje ..Harry no contuvo la risa .Hablando de Fred y George , los   
gemelos entraron en elk bar y fueron hacía harry .- Harry tío como estás ? -   
preguntó George .- Donde está tu primo - preguntó sonriente fred mirando por   
los alrededores . Harry y Ron se rieron .- está en el podium - contestó   
Harry .Fred y George se rieron y buscaron la grandiosa figura de Dudley en   
el podium , que estaba bailando ( lo cual casi produce una estampida ) - si   
... Susurraron los gemelos con mirada brillante y sacando sus varitas .-   
Creo que vendermos en un rato , tenemos que ir al podium .- dijo George y   
seguido de fred los gemelos fueron dando una vuelta al bar .  
- Están locos ... - dijo Ron riendose con Harry que se tronchaba .Ron se   
detuvo en seco .- Me alegro de verte reir tío hacía mucho que no te veía una   
sonrisa desde lo que te hizo Hermione .  
La cara de Harry se nubló de nuevo .- la sigues queriendo al igual que yo a   
Lavender ...  
Harry negó con la cabeza .- ron ahoar minoría es cho ,y sea como sea en   
cuanto llegué a Hogwarts sacaré a Hermione de mi vida . Ron lo miró con cara   
de pena , ya que no creía en Harry , ya que sabía que seguía loco por   
Hermione . En ese momento , el sonido de la música era lo único que se oía   
ya que los dos se quedaron callados y Ron fue a coger bebidad para los dos   
dejando solo a Harry que se quedó mirando a todos los lados hasta que   
coincidió con la mirada de una rubia que estaba fijamente mirándola ,   
comentando algo con su compañera y riendo .La rubia de pelo corto y con   
mechas rojas que era muggle se acercó provocativa a Harry .  
- Hola guapo , vienes mucho por aquí .Estás apetitoso . ...Cualquier chico   
de 17 años se hubiera sentido alagado con tal piropo pero Harry solo la miró   
y dijo secamente - Hola .  
La rubia e le acercó .- Como te llamas yo Sarah a que te apetece bailar ?   
Harry la miró algo incredulo ya que no habían sido tan directo con él .- Soy   
Harry Potter , y no lo siento tengo novia .La rubia se entristeció y con   
cara de perro degollado se volvió hacia la esquina donde estaba su amiga   
.Ron que traía los refrescos al ver como se iba la rubia le pregubtó a su   
amigo : EPS y esa rubia quien es ? Es bruja ? Preguntó Ron mirándola .   
Harry negó con la cabeza .- No es un amuggle , lo se por que al verme la   
cicatriz no ha sabido quien era , quyería bailar conmigo ....Ron puso cara   
de por que no le has dicho que sí .- Le hhe dicho que no , yo Ron estoy con   
cho y además no quiero bailar con otra chica ...Ron le puso la mano en la   
espalda : por que sigues loco por Hermione ....De repente la frase de Ron   
se ahogó con un grito que apagó la música y bajando del podium corriendo   
comoposeso dudley salía corriendo con la cara tapada con ambos manos hasta   
salir del bar .  
Harry y Ron al ver así al primo de Harry corrieron tras él hasta la calle   
.El chico estaba tapandose la cara y en el suelo .Harry se le acercó para   
ver que le había pasado mientras Ron , empezó e reírse cuando del bar   
salieron los autores de lo ocurrido Fred y George que reían .Harry al fin   
pudo ver el rostro de su primo , que no era muy diferente al suyo propio ,   
era la cara de un cerdo por eso no se calló de culo de impresión .- Mira lo   
que me ha hecho esa gente m, son los que me hicieron lo de la lengua !!!   
Chilló DUDLEY SEÑALANDO AfRED Y George que no dejaban de reía .harry se   
contuvo aunque también tenía ganas de reir por que creía que Dudley se lo   
merecía por metiche y empetarse con él .Fred se acercó un poco para de cir   
algo y Dudley se estremeció y a 4 patas quiso huir .- Es solo una bromita   
jajaj solo tendrás esa cara un mes muggle .Dudley quería llorar , cuando de   
repente la luz del coche de tio vernon los iluminó y al ver adudley en el   
suelo con esa cara , el tio vernon salió del coche hecho una fiera .- Harry   
potterrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!! Como te has atrevido a dejar que esos gamberros   
le hicieran eso a Dudley !!!!???? Tio vernon escupía saliva a un Harry que   
estaba muy callado .  
Tia petunia abrazaba a Dudley con su cara de cerdo con pelo . - por castigo   
te la pasarás el resto del mes sin salir de tu cuarto , comiendo una vez al   
día y sin recibir lechuzas de esas me oiste !!!  
Tras decir eso Tio vernon dio un portazo y cerró con canadado la habitación   
de Harry .  
El mes se hizo muy muy largo para Harry hasta que al fin llegó el esperado   
día en que se vería con los Weasly dos días después de regresar a Hogwarts   
.Harry empezó a recoger sus cosas del colegio y cuando empezó a dar de comer   
a Hedwig dijo : - Edwin , si hoy nos vamos a casa de Ron y en dos días a   
Hogwarts , vuelta a casa , todo será como antes ...Harry se quedó callado   
para pensar y dijo : - no es cierto , no todo será igual , ya no tengo a   
Hermione , no tengo ni su amor ni su amistad , todo por su culpa ....harry   
se secó los ojos y siguió con la maleta .  
La tarde llegó y Harry bajó las escaleras de casa de los Dursley .Allkí en   
la puerta estaba tio vernon , Tia Petunia y dudley , este último ya   
recuperado excepto las orejas que seguían puntiagudas .Tio Vernon , su tía y   
su primo lo miraron contentos por su ida y Harry les miró igual de feliz lo   
que izo sentir mal a Tio vernon .- Bueno , .. Pues adiós hasta el año que   
viene ...  
Dijo Harry despidiéndose de los Dursley con la mano y saliendo de la casa .  
Harry salió de la casa de los tíos y cogió el primer autobús que vio , con   
su baúl y Hedwig hasta salir de privet drive camino Londres .Cuando llegó   
alli , busco durante un rato el caldero chorreante para poder desde allí   
llegar a el callejón diagon donde había quedado con ron y los Weasly .Harry   
con su varita abrió el muro donde dio paso al callejón Diagon .Harry entró y   
lo miró ilusionado .- ya estamos en nuestro mundo Edwin , al fin , vamos a   
gringotts .  
Harry con su baúl a cuestas se dirigió al banco de gringotts para así sacar   
un dinero para ese año . Harry notó al callejón distinto al año pasado ya   
que tenía nuevas tiendas y el año pasado se hizo la fiesta Diagon celebrando   
sus 300 años donde fue con los weasly y Hermione estaba con Krum . Tras   
coger el dinero se fue hacia Flourist y Blotts donde allí le esperarían los   
Weaslys .Y como no cuando abrió la puerta Harry vio a la señora Weasly con   
un lote de libros de sexto para Ginny que estaba a su lado y ron que estaba   
casi al lado de la puerta fue hacia él .- Harry !!!! Saludó ron con efusión   
.La señora Weasly fue hacia Harry corriendo y lo abrazó con fuerza y casi lo   
ahoga .- Oh Harry que preocupada me tuvistes !!! Esos tíos tuyos ... Pero   
tranquilo que ya le he hechado la bronca a Fred y Georghe que son los   
culpables !!!!  
Harry le sonrió ala señora Weasly .Ginny también lo saludó pero más   
friamente y con una nota de resentimiento .Harry y Ron fueron hacia la   
repisa para coger dos lotes de libros para el séptimo año y después salieron   
de la tienda .pasaron por un para de tiendas más y después se dirigieron ala   
chimenea más cercana para llegar a la madriguera por medio d polvos flu.  
Harry fue el segundo en meterse en la chimenea tras Ron y tras gritar " la   
madriguera " apareció en el suuelo de la chimenea de los weasly lleno de   
ollín hasta las orejas y al levantar la cabeza se sorprendió cuando las   
figuras de Bill y Charlie les pasó la mano para ayudarlo .Los Hermanos deRon   
trabajaban y la única vez que los vio fue en los mundiales de quiditch a los   
14 años .- Hola Harry ! - saludaron a la ves Bill y charly . Harry se   
levantó y tras sacudirse estrechó la mano a los hermanos de Ron , el cual   
estaba detrás de estos .  
- Harry ! - dijo la voz del señor Weasly desde la puerta la voz del señor   
Weasly acompañado de Percy que llegaban del ministerio . El padre de Ron y   
Percy se acercaron a saludar .Harry le entró la risa por la forma tan formal   
que Percy siempre lo saludaba y contuvo la risa , Ginny calló en ese momento   
en la chimenea .También bajaron por las escaleras correindo Fred y George   
que saludaron alegremente a Harry , tras preguntar por la cara de Dudley .   
La señora weasly que acababa de llegar en ese momento , tras ginny los miró   
a ambos con fiereza .  
- Venga chicos id a daros una ducha que estais llenos de ollín - dijo la   
señora Weasly mientras se sacudía a Harry y Ron . Estos se ducharon y la   
señora Weasly se puso a cocinar la cena .Los demás se fueron al comedor para   
poner la mesa . Harry esa noche , se sintió feliz y recompensado de estómago   
ya que llevaba con una dieta estricta desde que estaba con los Dursley y la   
señoara Weasly lo alimentaba bien .Además con ellos , allí estaba como en   
familia .Y después de cenar pudo irse con ron a la habitación y charlar   
durante horas .Ron le ijo a harry que le había mandado una docena de cartas   
aLavende pidiendo le perdón y que ella no le había contestado , entre otras   
cosas .  
El día siguiense te le hizo muy corto a Harry ya que estaban a punto de   
volver aHogwarts ,  
Errol trajó a Ginny una carta de Hermione .- Mira Ginny una carta de   
Hermione .- dijo la señoRA Weasly pasando a Ginny la carta .Harry que estaba   
desayunando fijó su mirada en el sobre para ver si se trataba d la letra   
perfecta de Hermione y así era .- Que la lea ...- pensó harry entre   
súplicas .Pero Ginny , que parecía que le había leido el pensamiento se la   
guardó en el bolsillo y levantándose de la mesa se fue a leerla a otro   
lugar .Harry hubiera deseado arrancársela de las manos y salir corriendo   
.Ron que lo había mirado y se habíha reído parecçía que hubiera adivinado su   
intención .La señora Weasly empezó a servir té , a Bill y comentó : - Que   
raro , este año no habeís visto aHermione en las vacaciones no ron ?   
Preguntó la señora Weasly. Ron miró a Harry que agachó la cabeza y dijo :   
no es que está muy ocupada con sacarse el premio anual - mintió Ron , que no   
quería decir a su madre que ya no se habalban con Hermione desde antes del   
verano por que esta le había puesto los cuernos a Harry .La señora Weasly   
hizo un gesto de conformidad y siguió con servir el té .  
Al fin llegó el día , el día en que volvería a Hogwarts pensó Harry al   
despertarse esa mañana , tras el agetreo de la señora Weasly .- La voy a   
volver aver ....pensó Harry que aunque estba enfadado con ella , deseaba   
con toda su alma verla de nuevo , ver si estaba con otro o con Krum , oirla   
hablar .... Como todas los años , fueron a King Kross y coger el andén nueve   
y tres cuartos .Este año , solo iban a Hogwarts , Ginny , Ron y Harry . Fred   
y George se pusieron a llorar de bromas hacindo como que tenían pena de no   
ir de nuevo a hogwarts y Percy que también habiha ido para despedirse le   
puso a estos cara de severidad como queriendo decir : parad de hacer el   
idiota . Harry que estaba con Ron y Ginny subiendo al tren se detuvo un   
momento para mirar haber si veía a Hermione por alguna parte pero no la   
encontró. Tras decir adiós desde la puerta del tren Harry , Ron y Ginny   
fueron a buscar un compartimiento libre para ellos . Y lo consiguieron .   
Cuando estuvieron 5 minutos dentro en profundo silencio la puerta del   
compartimiento se abrió y entró en él un muchacho de 16 años , de pelo   
castaño color arena mojada y una amplia sonrisa , quien más que Colin Creevy   
, fan número 1 de Harry y novio de Ginny .Ginny al verlo se levantó de un   
vote hacia él para abrazarlo y estamparle un sonoro beso .Colin le sonrió.-   
me alegro mucho de verte mi niñita! Expresó colin .Ginny lo volvió a besar   
.- Yo también ! Me alegro mucho pero ven y siéntate con migo !  
Colin y Ginny se sentaron y colin se dirigió rápidamente hasta el asiento de   
Harry , su héroe , para poder hablar con él .- Harry ! Que tal las   
vacaciones Harry ? Que tal tus asuntos del corazón Harry ? Estás aún con Cho   
Harry ? Contento de regresar harry ? - preguntó el parlanchín Colin a Harry   
el cual le entró dolor de cabeza y todo .  
- El verano aburrido Colin , y si tengo ganas de llegar y si estoy con Cho   
... - contestó Harry.  
Colin sonrió y se dirigió seguidamente hacia Ron .- Y tu cuñadito ganas de   
llegar ya ? Preguntó Colin con su voz aguda .  
Ron puso cara de pasmado y frunció la ceja .- Oye como que cuñadito, haber   
si no hay tantas confianzas , por que la confianza mata ....  
Colin se rio y Ron mobió la cabeza .Estuvieron los 4 , una hora y media más   
o menos hablando hasta que Ginny se levantó del asiento .- Colin , nos vamos   
a un compartimiento para comer solos ? - preguntó Ginny . Colin la miró y   
luego a Harry y Ron . - Bueno , chicos adiós , adios Harry adiós cuñado ....   
- dijo Colin levantado la palma de la mano y saliendo con la otra mano   
cojida del compartimiento dejando a harry con Ron solos y este último   
diciendo : Que no me llames cuñado !!! Gruñó Ron . Harry y Ron se quedaron   
unos segundos callados y se pusieron de nuevo a hablar . Estuvieron un rato   
hablando hasta que la señora que llevaba el carrito de la comida entró en el   
compartimiento y harry contento compro unos cuantos dulces y pasteles para   
comer él y Ron .Mientras comían , entraron en la habitación Dean y seamos .-   
Hola chicos que tal estais ? - saludaron a la vez dean y seamos a los dos   
amigos .Harry y Ron chocaron la mano y le pasaron un dulce a cada uno de   
ellos .- Pues bien , saludó ron - oye habeís visto a Lavender por algún   
compartimiento ? Preguntó ron .  
Dean y seamos se miraron serios y se quedaron callados .- Bueno si la hemos   
visto en uno de otro vagón . - dijo Seamos . Ron sonrió .Dean prosiguió.-   
Creo que luego se pasará por vuestro compartimiento , ah y la idiota de   
Parvati está sola en un compartimiento de chicos de 3 por que nadie la   
quiere ver jeje por malvada .- dijo dean risueño .Harry y Ron también   
sonrieron .Seamus continuó hablando mientras devoraba el pastel .- Bueno ...   
, a la que no se le hha visto el pelo es a Hermione , ni en el último mes en   
el colegio ni en verano ni en el andén , seguro que ha sido la primera en   
llegar y se habrá metido rápidamente en el compartimiento de prefectos de   
premio anual , por que fijo que es premio anual . - finalizó Seamos .  
Harry bajó la cabeza .Dean y Seamus se levantaron . - Bueno ... Pues   
nosotros nos vamos , ya a nuestro compartimiento , venga nos vemos en   
Hogwarts adiós .  
Los dos chicos , se salieron del compartiemento dejando de nuevo a harry y   
ron solos .harry estaba triste de nuevo así que estuvo varias horas callado   
hasta que la puerta del compartimiento se volvió a abrir y entonces   
aparecieron dos figuras agarradas de la mano .  
Ron fue el primero en levantar la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y se   
quedó pasmado cuando vio a Lavender de la mano de Neville cvon la cara llena   
de felicidad .  
Lavender tenía el pelo por el cuello más corto , y teñido de caoba y Neville   
estaba más delgado que hace 3 meses . A Ron se le deformó la cara .- Hola   
chicos que tal ? - preguntó Neville con cara de felicidads , lo que   
demostraba que ya había olvidado la crueldad de Parvati .  
- Ho- hola - dijo Ron mirando más a Lavender que a Neville . Harry también   
sorprendido tras saludar preguntó : oye , Neville , como que estás con la   
mano de Lavender cogida ? Acaso vosotros .... ? Neville y Lavender se   
miraron y miraRON A Harry y Ron .- Si , somos novios , este verno nos vimos   
unas cuantas veces y .. Surgió el amor ... - explicó Lavender mirando a Ron   
.- Pues os deseo lo mejor dijo Ron en un susurro mirando para otro lado ...  
Neville , y Lavender estuvieron unos cinco minutos juntos con Harry y Ron y   
después se fueron.  
Harry se acercó a Ron y luego le dijo : de verdad deseas que Lavender este   
con Neville ?  
Ron lo miró con seriedad y luego dijo : Harry ... Yo la quiero aún pero por   
una parte Neville la merece más que yo ... No se estoy muy confundido   
.Definitivamente Harry , no somos afortunados en el amor .Por mi culpa perdí   
A Lavender y hermione te engañó .  
Harry asintió y hundió su cabeza en el cabezal del tren .  
Un par de horas después , el expreso de hogwarts empezó a echar humo y a   
pitar , queriendo decir que ya estaban llegando a la estación que llevaba a   
Hogwarts .  
Un minuto después el tren se paró y empezaron a bajar del tren .Ron y él   
fueron de los últimos y se reunieron con muchos alumnos de 7 hasta unos   
carruajes .Harry y Ron vieron a Hagrid que estaba con los de primero y esse   
te acercó un momento .- Harry como estas ? Preguntó Hagrid acercándose a   
harry .- regular Hagrid , pero me alegro de volver a verte ... Que tal   
madame maxime y hagricito ? Preguntó Harry con cara triste .  
Hagrid con cara de pena por Harry al que estimaba mucho se despidió de este   
con un abrazo y Harry subió con Ron y Dean y seamos a un carruaje que los   
llevó al castillo .  
A la primera que vieron a la puerta fue a la profesora Mcgonagall y a Filch   
con la señora Norris en las manos . Harry y los demás fueron al vestíbulo   
que estab a lleno de gente .Hogwarts esaba como siempre , y Harry empezó a   
observar a la gente .En el vestíbulo habían alumnos desde 2 a 7 curso .Entee   
ellos cerca pudieron ver a parvati Patil con cara de amargada y con pinta de   
menos puta que el año pasado , a Neville y Lavender agarrados , en la otra   
parte del vestíbulo estaba Malfoy con crabbe y Goyle .Estos al verlos por   
suerte no se acercaron pero miraron a Harry con mala cara . - Harry mi vida   
!!! Exclamó la voz de pito femenina de una chica que se le lanzó al cuello   
.Era Cho , Harry no se alegró de verla pero no se quejó por que era su novia   
.- Hola Cho ... Susurró este tratando de liberar a su cuello .  
- Te había hechado mucho de menos , no sabes cuanto deseaba verte y tu a mi   
también a que si ? preguntó melosa Cho .  
Harry apartando las manos de esta contestó : uf .. No sabes cuanto ....  
De repente mientras Harry al fin logró sacarse a Cho que se fue tipo Heidi   
dando saltos aclarando a Harry , por su desgracia que estaría en Hogwarts   
para sustituir a Trelawney que había dimitido , Harry se fijó en la cara de   
Ron que estaba blanca y miraba para su derecha fijamente con los ojos   
salidos .- Ron que miras ? - preguntó Harry con preocupación .  
Ron lo miró con cara de color de la tiza y con su dedo tembloroso le señaló   
a una columna del final del vestíbulo susurrando : mira es Her -Hermione   
....  
Harry sintió que su corazón se metía en un puño y se giró rápiadamente al   
lugar donde señalaba Ron .Allí sola , en una columna leyendo un libro y con   
una inmensa barriga estaba una embarazadísima Hermione de 9 meses .  
CONTINUARÁ ...


	24. VOY A SER PAPÁ?

CAP - 24 - ¿ VOY A SER PAPÁ ?  
  
La cosa se ponía negra , cada vez más .Para Harry sucesos malignos corrían   
por su atormentada cabeza que no entendía nada .Primero a principios de mayo   
, se enteraba de la traición de Hermione , en segundo plano se tira todo el   
verano sin saber nada de ella y por tercero , el colmo , ahora a comienzos   
de curso se encuentra a pocos metros de él , a una Hermione muy  
Diferente que estaba a los últimos días de su embarazo.  
Harry y Ron la miraban y se escondieron un poco , por si Hermione levantaba   
la cabeza y los fuera a ver . Justo , como si hubieran leído el pensamiento   
de hermione , la chica se giró y se le pudo ver la cara .Harry la observó de   
frente de nuevo , y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente dándose cuenta lo   
enamorado que seguía de ella.Hermione , a la cual se le veía más el vientre   
, que era bastante voluminoso , tenía la cara triste ,el pelo lo llevaba   
recogido con una pinza que sujetaba una cola de caballo y dejaba caer un par   
de rizos por sus orejas , en su túnica brillaba como iluminada la misma   
insignia que Percy lució hace años .La insignia de premio anual .  
Harry seguía mirándola embobado y Ron le abofeteó débilmente la cara para   
que reaccionase .- Harry , harry tío , mírame !!! - chilló Ron .Harry   
reaccionó y lo miró como si todo hubiese sido un sueño muy raro y miró hacia   
el lugar donde estaba Hermione esperando que estuviera vació , pero no fue   
así todo era real y Hermione seguía allí , Ron lo miró de nuevo : Harry ,   
lo sospechaba !!! No se por que , pero lo presentía y no se como tú no !   
Hermione antes de acabar el curso se estaba poniendo bastante gordita ! Y ya   
ves mira como la dejasteis !  
Harry miró de nuevo vislumbrado a Hermione y luego a ron y dijo : Ron , yo   
... Hermione está embarazada ... Ron voy a ser padre ? ! - preguntó   
desesperado y nervioso Harry a Ron agarrándolo fuertemente .ron se separó   
por que casi lo ahoga .- Harry si , está embarazada , eso es seguro , así   
que hazte la idea de que dentro de nada vas a ser papá .... Harry miró de   
nuevo a Hermione que se alejaba en ese momento del lugar ante las miradas de   
todos que estaban sorprendidos .harry también a lo lejos vio por segunda vez   
en Hogwarts a Viktor Krum .- Ron y si es Krum ?! Chilló Harry con la mirada   
encendida .Ron puso cara de haber oído una chorrada - que como va a ser Krum   
? Harry por dios con el único que Hermione se ha acostado has sido tú ! Como   
va a ser de Víctor ?! - preguntó Ron incrédulo .Harry empezó a dar vueltas   
alrededor de él como pensado , maquinando e imaginando cosas que no debería   
pensar .  
- Ron ! Si Hermione me puso los cuernos con Krum , fácilmente pudo acostarse   
con él y quedarse embarazada sin querer ! A decir verdad yo no tengo pruebas   
de saber si ese bebé es mío maldición ! - Harry chilló se estaba poniendo   
muy tenso y Ron decidió agarrarlo .Por suerte las puertas del vestíbulo se   
abrieron y Harry , Ron y todos los demás alumnos de Hogwarts pudieron pasar   
a el gran comedor . Entre la multitud Hermione se encontraba caminando por   
lo más retirado del vestíbulo por lo visto Dumbledore quería hablar con ella   
en presencia de ella y de Mcgonagall .La chica era observada mientras andaba   
.Todos la miraban la barriga y comentaban de todo . Hermione llegó hasta la   
estatua de Dumbledore que daba a la entrada del despacho del director   
.Hermione se detuvo en frente de la estatua y por ser premio anual supo la   
contraseña del despacho y en tono débil susurró en un suspiro .- GRAGEAS DE   
TOCINO .  
La estatua se abrió y hermione pudo depositar su pesado cuerpo en la   
plataforma que la llevó allí . Cuando la prefecta anual , llegó allí y entro   
pudo ver sentado en su mesa de roble a Albus dumbledore . Hermione se quedó   
de pie enfrente de el director con mirada de temor y bastante decaída .En   
cambio dumbledore parecía encantado de verla y parecía como si no se hubiera   
fijado en la grandiosa barriga que tenía enfrente . El director sonriente te   
acercó a Hermione y dijo en un grito de júbilo .- Hermione Granger por favor   
suelte esos libros de una vez , ya tiene mucho pesa encima para llevar más .   
- dijo dumbledore , sonriente ayudando a Hermione con su carga de material .   
Hermione se puso roja y se dejó ayudar por Dumbledore que puso la carga de   
libros en el escritorio y se sentó .- Siéntate que no es bueno que estés de   
pie tanto rato ...  
Hermione se sentó con un poco de dificultad y se quedó cabizbaja , mientras   
de vez en cuando observaba a dumledore que la miraba . Hermione con la   
lengua algo trabada empezó a hablar : Ya estoy a aquí Dumbledore , me citó   
y he venido y ... Se lo contaré todo ... Aunque solo mirándome ya se ve todo   
.... - dijo hermione explicando un poco asustada .La chica prosiguió : - yo   
le engañé y dije que la prueba era para otra por que me daba miedo a ser   
expulsada y decidí ocultarlo .... Hermione empezó a llorar , estaba muy   
triste .- y ... Si me ha de expulsara ahora hágalo por que yo no voy a   
perder a mis niños por seguir en Hogwarts .... Dumbledore aún con una   
sonrisa le puso una mano en el hombro y le secó las lágrimas con los dedos .  
- cálmate Hermione Granger , por que no vas a perder a tus hijos , ni te voy   
a expulsar . De eso no te has de preocupar ... - dijo dumbledore a una   
Hermione que levantó la cabeza sorprendida y no pudo mencionar palabra .-   
Entonces , me deja seguir estudiando aunque vaya a ser madre ....- DINO UNA   
Hermione alos pocos segundos con la mirada más iluminada .  
Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y Hermione lo abrazó agradecida .Dumbledore   
con un papel de abuelo en cierto modo dijo :- Bien , y dime que serán , los   
niños de Harry Potter , son gemelos o mellizos ? Hermione sonriente te frotó   
la barriga orgullosa y comentó : Son 2 , son mellizos , un niño y una niña   
y sí son de Harry .... - La cara de Hermione se quedó triste y Dumbledore   
le preguntó : Por que estás así ? Es que Harry no sabe aún que va a ser   
padre ? Si no lo sabe , piensa que en cuanto te vea se va a enterar hoy o   
mañana - dijo Dumbledoire en un tono de consejero .Hermione lo miró   
asintiendo y dijo : No aún no lo sabe , por que no me ha visto ,pero bueno   
cuando me vea pues lo sabrá aunque no creo que le importe por que no me   
quiere ya ... Dijo Hermione con los ojos húmedos .Dumbledore se acercó a   
consolarla , tal vez para decirle que Harry se haría cargo de todo , cuando   
la puerta del despacho se abri y entró la profesora Macgonagall .  
- Albus , para que me has llamado , que es eso tan importante que he de   
saber ...? Por que la ceremonia de selección va a comenzar ya ....  
Mcgonagall se calló de golpe al ver al lado de Dumbledore a Hermione , y en   
ese estado .La profesora Mcgoanagall casi se cae al suelo de la impresión .-   
Srta. Granger , usted ... Por dios como ha podido ocurrir esto ?! - bramó la   
profesora poniéndose la mano en la cabeza como desesperada . Dumbledore   
levantó la ceja y señalando hacia la tripa de Hermione dijo con naturalidad   
.- ¿ Minerva , pues como crees que van a pasar estas cosas ? Es lógico no -   
dijo en tono Burlón que no hizo gracia a Mcgonagall.- muy gracioso Albus !   
Pero que vamos a hacer ? ! La señorita Granger tendrá que cuidar de un bebé   
y ... -Albus rectificó .- son dos .  
Mcgonagall más irritada continuó :- encima 2 ! Albus , que van a pensar los   
demás alumnos al verla , aunque ya muchos la habrán visto y ... Mcgonagall ,   
no sabía que decir .Hermione empezó a temer de nuevo por si la expulsaban y   
dumbledore poniéndose más serio dijo : Minerva , sería injusto expulsar a   
la señorita Granger por traer al mundo una criatura , bueno dos en este caso   
... Hermione Granger seguirá en Hogwarts por mi parte , lo único que digo   
eso sí a ti Hermione es que será la jefa de su casa en este caso Minerva la   
que decidirá si se queda o no ... Así que Minerva usted decide .... - dijo   
dumbledore mirando a Mcgonagall que con cara de preocupación miró a Hermione   
y dijo al fin : Estabien , señorita Granger puede seguir aquí y contará con   
la ayuda mía para cuando vaya a dar a luz y por supuesto para cuando los   
bebés nazcan ...- Hermione se quedó mirando a Mcgonagall feliz y le dio un   
beso y se fue con sus libros que cogió a peso pero que Dumbledore tras un   
hechizo los hizo levitar .hermione salió del despacho dejando a Mcgonagall y   
Dumbledore mirándola como se iba .Mcgonagall entonces se acercó a Dumbledore   
y le preguntó en el oído : - Por cierto Albus .... Quien es el padre ? -   
preguntó Mcgonagall curiosa .Dumbledore se rió y le contestó en el oído a   
McGonagall .  
- El padre Minerva , es Harry Potter ... - dijo Dumbledore .Mcgonagall se   
puso la mano en la boca para tapársela mientras Dumbledore se reía de ella ,   
ya que parecía una de esas Maruja que ponen esas caras al ver algo que ha   
pasado a un Famoso en la revista corazón de bruja .  
- Albus , rápido vayamos al gran comedor que va a empezar la ceremonia de   
elección .Por cierto la señorita Granger asistirá ? Por que va aser un caos   
que la vean todos los alumnos ...  
- decía Mcgonagall mientras bajaban al gran comedor y se metían en el gran   
comedor donde ya estaban todos los alumnos casi .- Tranquila Minerva , la   
señorita Granger no viene a la cena por que dice que no tiene ganas ...-   
dijo dumbledore .  
De mientras en las mesas , los alumnos ya se habían sentado en sus mesas   
.Harry y Ron se sentaron en su mesa de gryffindor junto a otros alumnos . En   
la mesa de los profes se incorporaron Cho , que tras sacar sus estudios de 7   
, el año pasado , pudo obtener el puesto de adivinación ya que Trelawney   
había dimitido : Que pena ... -dijo Ron riéndose .  
También en la mesa , se encontraba Krum que haría clases de entrenamiento de   
quiditch profesional , tras haber estado un año en Hogwarts , estudiando   
clases especiales para ser profesor en Hogwarts y lo había logrado . El   
joven Búlgaro miraba a los alumnos con orgullo por su puesto .A Harry le   
hervía la sangre al verlo y dijo a RON : Si esse te cree que me va a dar   
clases para jugar al quiditch lo lleva crudo conmigo ... - dijo Harry con   
ira a Ron y los demás chicos de la mesa .  
También Snape estaba en la mesa y lo miraba con la misma cara de siempre   
cosa que ya era habitual para Harry .Y como no sus queridos amigos de   
Slitheryn , encabezados como no de Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle ,   
ahora los mayores de slitheryn .Draco tenía el mando total sobre todos ,   
Pansy Parkinson se le acercaba seductora a Draco pero daba la impresión de   
que Draco pasaba de ella ya que no dejaba de mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor   
con rabia al ver que Ginny estaba sentada con colin al lado .  
La cena empezó tras el discurso de Dumbledore , como todos los años y tras   
el discurso empezó la cena . Harry se sirvió lenguado y luego miró para la   
mesa para encontrar a Hermione .  
- Ron Hermione no está en ningún lugar ... Dijo preocupado Harry .Ron   
masticando le contestó : pues estará en la sala común supongo o quizás   
Dumbledore la aya expulsado ....  
Harry tuvo un retortijón en el estómago , para nada quería que Hermione se   
fuera .  
El chico miró para Dumbledore , para ver que cara tenía , por si tenía cara   
de enfado o similitudes y tras mirar a un Dumbledore feliz cenando , si vio   
que Mcgonagall lo miraba con una cara que decía : " Como has sido capaz de   
pecar de esa forma "  
La cena finalizó y se levantaron para ir a la sala común .Mientras subían   
por la escalera Harry se ponía más nervioso .- y si Hermione estaba en la   
sala común y se encontraban cara a cara ?  
Mientras subían las escaleras harry se fijo que Ron , apenado no apartaba la   
mirada de Lavender y Neville y Parvati Patil dos metros a su izquierda   
también los miraba .Detrás suyo Harry escuchó la voz aguda de Ginny que reía   
feliz con colin .Harry en ese momento se acordó de las cartas que Hermione   
le mandó ese verano y creyó que Ginny lo sabía todo .Nervioso , se giró   
hacía ella inesperadamente y le dijo en tono bastante audible : Ginny , me   
he enterado de lo de Hermione , cuando lleguemos a la sala común y se vayan   
todos tu nos explicaras a mi y a Ron todo ... - dijo harry a Ginny que dejó   
de reírse y quitando de un codazo a Harry de en medio salió corriendo .-   
Pero Ron para que me ha pegado ? Si me ha pegado es por que ella sabe la   
verdad , tío me la tiene que decir !!! - chilló un preocupado y dolorido   
Harry a Ron que asintiendo con la cabexza salió junto a´él corriendo tras   
ginny . Pero fue demasiado tarde en ese momento Ginny con gran velocidad   
acababa de decir la contraseña nueva y había desaparecido tras el retrato .-   
Joder !!! Chilló HARRY .La dama gorda , le preguntó a los chicos : - la   
contraseña ? Harry y Ron se miraron ya que no la sabían ambos , pero por   
suerte segundos después un prefecto llegó y dio la contraseña : Barredora   
cinco .  
El retrato se abrió y todos apretujándose entraron en la confortable sala   
común , pero en ella no estaban ni Ginny , ni Hermione . - Bueno estas   
chicas se han dado ala fuga o que ?! - preguntó Ron incrédulo . Harry se   
sentó en el sofá estaba cansado , y Ron lo acompañó a sentarse .  
La gente empezó a ir hacía sus habitaciones hasta que 5 minutos más tarde   
bajó hacia la sal común corriendo por las escaleras a Lavender con cara de   
haber visto a un fantasma y al ver a harry y Ron fue hacía ellos para   
contárselo todo a ellos dos .- Harry , Ron , es Hermione ! He ido a la   
habitación y y ... Ella estaba dormida en la cam , me acerqué y vi. que está   
embarazada !!!- chilló Lavender con la mirada desorbitada .Harry y Ron le   
hicieron una mueca para que se callara .- Entonces ya lo sabéis y quien es   
el padre ? Eres tú Harry ? Que piensas de eso ? - preguntó Lavender .harry   
se puso serio .- Mira , no se quien es el padre , no se si soy yo o Viktor   
Krum ... Dijo apenado Harry . Lavende puso cara de asombro .- Harry   
prosiguió : La única que puede saber la verdad aparte de hermione es   
...Ginny !!!! -.chilló Ron a una Ginny que bajaba sutilmente por la escalera   
, para no ser vista .La hermana de Ron al verse descubierta intentó irse de   
nuevo por donde había venido , pero tanto Harry como Ron corrieron hacia   
ella .- Soltadme ! Chilló ginny cuando entre Harry y Ron la llevaron a peso   
hasta la sala común . Harry cuando ginny estuvo de pie , con la cara   
nerviosa y sudada , la agarró fuerte de la túnica .- Ya lo se todo ! Se que   
Hermione está embarazada ! No la encubras más ! Susurró Harry con firmeza   
.Ginny miró hacia Lavender porque ese tema era delicado y esta al ver que   
estaba un poco de acoplada se fue a su habitación .Ginny sesotho de Harry .  
- Bueno , si ya lo sabes , muy bien , es verdad algún día tenías que saberlo   
, pero eso no te da derecho tratarme así . Chilló Ginny .  
Harry la soltó entonces .- Perdón entonces , pero tu lo sabías ... Quiero   
saber algo muy importante que he de saber ... ¿quién es el padre ? Krum o yo   
?  
Ginny se quedó impávida pero con rostro serio . - Por que piensas que yo he   
de saber eso ? Preguntó Ginny .Harry se río .- Vamos , a mí no me engañas ,   
estoy totalmente seguro de que tú sabes toda la verdad , Hermione te lo ha   
contado en sus cartas ... - dijo Harry y Ron asentía .  
Ginny tragó saliva .- Mira Harry , eso es algo que no me incumbe y aunque si   
, se quien es el padre yo no puedo decírtelo eso te lo ha de decir Hermione   
¿ por que no le preguntas a ella ?  
Harry bufó y más nervioso que antes dijo : Por que hermione fue muy mala   
conmigo , jugó conmigo y no la voy a perdonar .Lo único que quería saber es   
si yo soy el padre de ese bebé , pero me doy cuenta que no soy yo ... Por tu   
silencio me doy cuenta de que es Krum el padre , Hermione con su infidelidad   
quedó accidentalmente embarazada ya lo tengo claro ....  
Harry se fue hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación en su cara se   
reflejaba el dolor Ron olo siguió .- Harry ... Dijo hermione ... Harry se   
giró a ginny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas .- que , que quieres ? -   
preguntó .Ginny con cara de lástima por Harry , se le acercó y le dijo :-   
sabes que Hermione espera dos mellizos un niño y una niña ?  
Harry la miró , aunque en la mente tenía claro que el padre era Krum , un   
sentimiento muy hermoso y desconocido filtró en su corazón .- u-un niño y   
una niña ...? Vaya ... Y de cuanto está Hermione ? Preguntó Harry .Ginny lo   
miró y le dijo : de nueve meses en unos días , Harry piensa en nueve meses   
atrás y empezarás a ver las cosas más claras ...  
Ginny subió por la escalera dejando a Harry allí inmóvil y callado .Ron se   
le acercó y le dijo : Harry ... No se por que pero será mejor que hables   
con Hermione .....  
Harry miró a Ron y dijo con cara de pasmo : Sí Ron ... Mañana hablaré con   
ella , así me lo aclarará todo ...  
Harry y Ron subieron a las habitaciones donde Dean , Seamos y Neville ya   
dormían y ellos cansados por el agotador día siguieron su ejemplo .  
Un rayo de luz dorada entró por las ventanas de la torre Gryffindor esa   
mañana , era un día soleado y el primer día de clase en Hogwarts, todos los   
alumnos estaban nerviosos entre ellos Harry y Hermione como más .El chico se   
vestía velozmente , mientras que por dentro se decía voy a ha ver a Hermione   
, mil veces .hermione por su parte también estaba muy nerviosa por que sabía   
que Harry la iba a ver y se ponía la túnica de premamá especial que se hizo   
en la tienda de Madame Malkin en el callejón diagon .Parvati Patil y   
Lavender Brown que estaba en la habitación la miraban con cara de ser una   
guarra .Hermione que se ataba su cola de caballo y se quedó mirando a las   
chicas que la miraban con la boca abierta a su tripa . - que pasa ? Os gusta   
mirar mi barriga ? Preguntó Hermione alas descaradas chicas .Lavender se   
cortó y salió de la habitación y Parvati también pero antes le puso mala   
cara .  
Harry bajó corriendo con Ron y otros chicos para el gran comedor .Hermione   
esperó a que todos se fueran para bajar poco a poco por la escalera , pero   
al asomar la cabeza para la sala común no se vio sola .Ginny la esperaba a   
ella en la entrada de la puerta con los brazos cruzados .hermione fue hacia   
ella volando .- Oh Ginny !!! Al fin te veo amiga !! Te eché de menos y ayer   
tenía tanto cansancio que ni fui a la cena y quería verte ... - explicó   
Hermione .  
Ginny la abrazó y le sonrió comentando : Yo también me alegro de verte   
Hermione ! Pero si estoy aquí no es solo para verte , sino que he de decirte   
que es por algo importante ....  
- el que ? - preguntó Hermione preocupada y la cara de ginny también era   
preocupante .- Es que Harry ya sabe que estás embarazada , se enteró ayer te   
vio ....  
Hermione se echó para atrás totalmente asustada .- Lo sabe ? Lo sabe ya , él   
lo sabe ... Y que dijo Ginny ? Como s elo tomó ?! Que hha pensado de mí ! -   
preguntó Hermione sudada de los nervios .Ginny tragó saliva .- Hermione , es   
que .... Bueno él no se sorprendió mucho , pero ahora tiene una duda en la   
cabeza y no sabe de quien es el niño ... Él cree que es de Krum ...  
Hermione se sintió mal , y se calló mareada en el sofá .- Hermione - Chilló   
Ginny dándole aire.  
Hermione se levantó poco a poco y amarrando a Ginny exclamó : Ginny , no ,   
si Harry llega a creer que mis bebés son de Krum me odiara más que nunca !   
He de decirle la verdad ! He de aclararle todo ! Chilló Hermione .Ginny   
llevándola agarrada para bajar con ella por la escalera poco a poco le dijo   
por el camino : Tu , cálmate por que hablarás con Harry y ya verás que todo   
se va a solucionar estoy segura y Harry dejará a esa cruel que es Cho que   
por su culpa Harry te dejó ... Hermione puso cara de ira .- Sí por su culpa   
Harry me odia con toda su alma y a dejado de quererme ... La chica empezó a   
llorar débilmente y Ginny le secó las lágrimas y trató de sacar otro tema .-   
Ya Hermione , por cierto cuéntame como se enteraron tus padres de tu   
embarazo y como reaccionaron ? Preguntó Ginny .Hermione paró de llorar del   
todo y explicó : - Pues mi madre se puso a llorar y mi padre puso el grito   
en el cielo , pero luego lo aceptaron ... Bla , bla , bla ...  
En el gran comedor ya todos estaban bien sentados en la mesa , hablando ,   
charlando , etc..  
Harry estaba en su sitio con Ron al lado dando pequeños golpes con la   
cuchara y miraba fijamente como a un halcón a Viktor Krum que desayunaba   
contento en la mesa de profesores .  
En ese momento Ron lo llamó a gran velocidad .- Harry !!! Mira .- dijo Ron   
.Y Harry se giró y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Hermione de nuevo pero   
esta vez más cerca de él y se quedó embobado .El gran comedor se quedó en   
silencio al verla pasar , a ella , a Hermione en compañía de ginny . Toda la   
gente de la mesa no paraba de mirarla y cuchichear .Dumbledore se levantó   
para recibirla y Hermione se sonrojó ya que al mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor   
su mirada se fijó con la de él .Con la de Harry .Los ojos verdes de Harry se   
detuvieron ante los de Hermione que sintió latir su corazón de amor al ver   
al chico de sus sueños , Harry también se la quedó mirando y otra vez ese   
sentimiento se apoderó de él . La mirada fue de una décima de segundo que   
pareció eterna para los dos y Harry vio como Hermione, asustada al ver que   
Harry la había visto embarazada , se sentaba en una de las sillas del gran   
comedor y todos seguían cuchicheando de todo . Los de Slitheryn , fueron los   
que más alborto dieron y Harry pudo oír los comentarios fuera de lugar de   
Malfoy que se estaba riendo y también sintió las fijas miradas hacía él y   
Hermione de parte de Krum y Cho . En la mesa de Gryffindor Dean que estaba a   
un lado de harry le dijo a este : - Harry tío !!! Que Hermione esta preñada   
!!! Te lo puedes creer ?! - comentó Dean .Harry con lógica contestó : - Ya ,   
ya se ve que está embarazada , esa barriga no sale por salir .- contestó   
Harry . Seamus añadió : Pero el hijo es tuyo verdad ? Preguntó .Harry bajó   
la cabeza Y Miró a una Hermione agazapada a su asiento  
Seamus puso cara de " vaya humillación que tu ex se quedara embarazada de   
otro cuando estaba contigo " . Como todos no dejaban de hablar de Hermione ,   
Dumbledore se puso de pie y dijo : - Queridos alumnos del colegio , me pongo   
en pie para deciros algo importante de lo que acabais de saber esta mañana   
.- dijo mirando a Hermione , Dumbledore y todos .La profesora Macgonagall   
estaba muy sería y Cho miraba con asco a Hermione . - bien ... La señorita   
Hermione Granger de la casa de Gryffindor de 7 curso está esperando un bebé   
y quiero que se la respete y trate bien , sobretodo eso que se la trate bien   
y no se le falte el respeto , gracias .Todos los alumnos se quedaron mirando   
a Hermione , Harry también y Hermione se puso roja al ver que Harry la   
miraba .En la mesa de profesores, también estaba Hagrid que no entendía nada   
y miraba a Hermione con gran sorpresa .Acabado el comentario todos empezaron   
a desayunar , no sin comentar mientras comían su desayuno cosas como : y   
quien será el padre ?  
Aunque algunos que sabían de la relación que hubo entre Harry y Hermione los   
miraban y también otros pensaban en Krum .Y los clubes de fans de Harry y   
Viktor Krum miraban con odio a Hermione que sentada en el borde de la mesa ,   
alejada de Harry y Ron comía su desayuno ante la atenta mirada de todos .  
La profesora Mcgonagall , empezó a repartir los horarios en la mesa de   
gryffindor a los 7 cursos.  
- Mira Harry - dijo Ron - este año empezamos con Hagrid en cuidado de   
criaturas mágicas ! Y por suerte no nos toca con los de Slitheryn .Harry   
miró su papel - Pero para variar , nos toca con ellos en pociones que nos   
toca a segunda hora , y en dcao pero al menos Lupin no se ha ido . - dijo   
Harry .Tras mirar el horario se levantaron de la mesa , tras recibir el   
correo que solo fue en este caso para Ron de la señora Weasly preguntando   
por como iba todo .En el pasillo Ron le preguntó a Harry : Le digo a mi   
madre que quizás seas papá ? - preguntó entusiasmado Ron .Harry lo miró con   
severidad y Ron obtuvo la respuesta . Cuando llegaron a los terrenos , donde   
se hacía cuidado de criaturas mágicas con Hagrid , que estaba en frente de   
la cabaña de Hagrid .  
Hagrid de pie los esperaba , para comenzar la clase .Se le veía un segundo   
después acercarse a una chica con una cola de caballo , Hermione .- Está   
hablando con ella Ron !!! - dijo Harry a Ron dándole sendas palmadas en el   
hombro , dejando atontado a Ron . Hermione estaba con la cabeza baja y   
Hagrid hablaba con ella de cunclillas . Cuando estuvieron más cerca de   
Hagrid , Harry armado de valor dijo : - Vamos Ron , vamos a ir a saludar a   
Hagrid delante de Hermione , quiero ver que cara pone al estar cerca de mí   
... Dijo Harry acercándose a su amigo el gigante a grandes zancadas .Ron lo   
siguió . - Hola Hagrid . - dijo Harry más pendiente en Hermione que en   
Hagrid . Hagrid se giró hacía él .- Harry que tal estás ? Tenía ganas de   
verte y hablarte amigo - dijo Hagrid medio llorando .Hermione para salir de   
allí , por sentirse incómoda tuvo que pasar por el lado de Harry y Ron .La   
chica lo miró con cara un poco asustada y Harry también la miró desde los   
brazos de Hagrid que lo tenían aprisionado .Hermione se sintió intimidada ,   
por la mirada de Harry , que totalmente impávida pero fija la miraba de ella   
a su barriga y de su barriga a ella . Ron también la miró cuando pasó a su   
lado . La chica se fue hacía lo más apartado de la clase , bien cerca de   
harry .SE había dado cuenta que tenía miedo de hablar con él por la forma   
que este podía tratarla . Harry no dudó en girarse para mirar hacía donde se   
encontraba ella . Luego se giró a Hagrid que le dijo : Yo me quedé mudo al   
verla embarazada sabeís ., no lo podía creer que ella a la chiquilla que la   
vi crecer desde los once años ahora vaya a dar sus propios frutos ...-Hagrid   
sacó un gran pañuelo y se puso a llorar .  
Harry serio aún se giró hacia hagrid y le dijo : Hagrid ? Que te ha dicho   
Hermione ? Te ha dicho quien es el padre de sus bebés ? - preguntó Harry .   
Hagrid dejó de sonarse especialmente sorprendido : - Que ? Son dos ! Y claro   
que no me ha dicho nada por que eso es muy claro no ? Tú eres el padre Harry   
o ... O lo eres ?  
Harry lo miró dando una vuelta a través de él y dijo :- No estoy seguro de   
eso , pero creo que Viktor Krum , es el padre . Hagrid se quedó con las   
manos en su cara peluda .- De verdad crees eso ? Bueno , yo no lo se Harry   
ella no me ha dicho nada de quien es el padre . Me he acercado yo a   
saludarla y a darle mi apoyo cuando la he visto , nada más . - dijo Hagrid .  
Harry miró a Ron y este dijo : - Bueno , pues nos vamos con el resto para   
que empieces la clase , vamos Harry - dijo Ron . Hagrid empezó la clase . -   
Bueno este año , el profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que podremos empezar a   
cuidar huevos de dragón . Todos se sorprendieron y dijeron de todo .Hagrid   
los calmó : Tranquilos son inofensivos , estos dragones son los más débiles   
que hay .Os daré un huevo a cada uno y con un hechizo los pondreís a   
calentar encima de hojas secas durante un para de clases .... Hermione para   
mayor seguridad en estos días tú no harás clase para mayor seguridad para ti   
, estos huevos pueden abrirse incluso alguno hoy y suelen escupir fuego al   
que creen su mamá ... - Todos se miraron , pensando " y es inofensivo "  
- Ten Hermione , te dejo este libro sobre los dragones para que no te   
aburras . Hermione fue hacía Hagrid a coger el libro , Harry estaba junto a   
Ron en primera fila a Hagrid y Hermione no se atrevió a mirar a Harry .   
Harry , cuando la chica salió a gran velocidad hasta su parte de césped ,   
Harry dijo a ron : Lo ves , aquien algo teme , es que algo debe ... Ron lo   
miró y le dijo con la ceja fruncida .- Harry , no te precipites , lo que   
puede pasar es que este nerviosa de estar cerca de ti , no hables sin saber   
..- dijo Ron bastante sensato , cosa que su amigo hizo que no escuchaba .  
La clase resulto tranquila , pero un poco sosa .hasta que no nacieran los   
dragones tenían que estar con la mirada clavada en un huevo 5 veces más   
grande a los de gallina de un color celeste con manchas marrones , y se le   
dormían los ojos por el fluido del fuego que calentaba el huevo .Ron   
bostezaba con ganas y a Harry se le cerraban los ojos .Por suerte uno de los   
alaridos de Hagricito desde la cabaña hizo despertar a media clase hasta el   
final de la hora .Hagrid colorado miró a los alumnos disculpándose :-   
Perdonad , es mi hijo Hagricito que se va a bañar jeje ...  
Continuó la clase , con la melódica música de Hagricito , Harry y Ron   
estaban con un palito removiendo las hojas quemadas cuando Harry super   
aburrido comentó : - haber si se abre el maldito huevo ! Ron se rió por un   
acudido que le había venido ala cabeza . - no , tío , es que ya tienes que   
estar hasta las narices no ? Entre Huevos de dragón que tienen que abrirse y   
Hermione que en unos días se pondrá a parir y no sabes si va a parir a tus   
hijos pues tienes que estar hasta los mismos . Harry miró a a Ron con cara   
asesina :- Ron cállate , que como tu has dicho si estoy hasta los mismos .   
Al fin la clase de Hagrid acabó y tras devolver a Hagrid los huevos   
enumerados se pudieron ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos y almorzar .  
Toda hogwarts se encontraba dispersada por los terrenos , almorzando ,   
paseando , charlando .Hermione fue la primera en salir de la clase , como si   
temiera de de que Harry le fuera a decir alguna cosa y Harry se enfurruñó   
por que se había marchado muy pronto y era imposible encontrarla .Pero ,   
para disgusto de este a la que fue fácil encontrar es a Cho , acompañada de   
Krum desgraciadamente para Harry .Lo miró con odio y Krum le sonrió   
maquiavélicamente .  
Cho salió corriendo hacía donde se encontraba su novio y Ron al ver que Cho   
iba a saltar hacía Harry se apartó para no ser derrumbado . - Harry mi vida   
!!! -chilló la falsa Cho . - Como te ha ido el primer día de clase ? Me has   
echado de menos !!! Seguro que estás deseando que te de clase verdad ? Tu   
tranquilo que te pondré matrícula de honor y a esa guarra de Hermione   
tranquilo la catearé por ti ..- dijo Cho en una risita . Harry   
descaradamente , no estaba escuchando a Cho por que estaba mirando a Viktor   
Krum .- que tal el verano Potter ? Supongo que ya habrás visto a Hermione   
verdad ? - preguntó Krum con picardía . Harry lo miró con odio .- Pues , si   
la he visto . - dijo Harry cortante . Cho se puso más seria al creer que   
Harry podría saber la verdad y dijo : - Será guarra , mira mi amor te has   
fijado que cuando estaba contigo además de ponerte los cuernos , se ha   
quedado embarazada ? Es de lo peor ...  
Harry se dirigió hacia Krum : - es tuyo ? -preguntó con la vena del cuello   
hinchada y con los dientes apretados .Krum izo que pensaba y dijo :- Pues   
... Puede ser .... -dijo riéndose .  
Harry se iba a lanzar a golpear a Krum ( izo el intento ) pero ron lo evitó   
.- Vamos Harry , no caigas en el juego de este patán que no tiene ni idea de   
quien son los bebés de Hermione , vanga vamos .... Harry se dejó llevar por   
Ron , mientras miraba con el cuello para atrás a Krum que no dejaba d reír   
silenciosamente .Cho volvió a dar la nota diciendo :- Ah , mi amor , y no te   
preocupes que yo no te pondré los cuernos con Víctor , solo es mi amigo muac   
y hasta luego .  
Harry se giró hacía ella pero no le contestó y dijo adiós solo pensó :- pero   
será payasa , mira que me iba a importar si te piras con Krum ...  
En otra parte de los terrenos Ginny estaba sentada en el césped comiendo su   
bocadillo estaba esperando a Colin para almorzar .Entonces alguien por   
detrás le tapó los ojos y Ginny creyendo que era Colin se dejó abrazar .-   
ahí Colin , mi vida al fin has llegado .Ginny se quitó las manos del chico   
de los ojos y se giró para besarlo cuando al ver su cara se apartó .- Tú ?!   
Pero que quieres ? - chilló Ginny enfadada .El chico no era colin , era un   
chico que llevaba la túnica de slitheryn , de pelo color rubio platino que   
sonreía a Ginny pícaramente , Draco Malfoy .  
- Hola nena , tenía muchas ganas de verte estaba muy ansioso , que tal estás   
? Estás muy guapa , más que el año pasado y veo que estás más crecida   
también - dijo descortésmente mirándola de arriba abajo , cosa que no gustó   
a Ginny .- Pues estoy muy bien y muy feliz así que ya puedes irte que espero   
a una persona . Malfoy se puso serío y sonrió pero con mala leche .- ya , ya   
se que esperas a Colin ¿ tu novio verdad ? Ginny que no iba a dejarse   
acobardar por Malfoy dijo : - Pues sí , es mi novio desde el fin de curso   
¿pasa algo ? - vaciló Ginny . Malfoy se puso de pie , para mirar a Ginny   
desde más alto .- pues sí , resulta que tú no puedes estar con otro por que   
fuiste i novia y yo fui al que te me distes en navidad ... Ginny se levantó   
también y aunque draco le sacaba más de una cabeza la levantó la suya lo más   
poder .- Mira listillo , yo estoy con quien me de la gana y menos mal que me   
he enamorado de Colin y él de mí por que lo que eres tú no vales nada así   
que te vas a tener que jorobar y si quieres levantarte a alguien vete con   
Pansy parkinson que seguro lo está deseando .... Malfoe iba a contestar a   
Ginny tal vez de un modo poco caballeroso , cuando a zancadas se les acercó   
Hermione nerviosa más poder .Malfoy se la quedó mirando de arriba abajo como   
diciendo : " vaya con la sangre sucia "  
Hermione estaba medio axfixiada , y Ginny separando a Malfoy de su lado fue   
hacia donde su amiga para ayudarla con el peso de los libros de pociones .-   
Hermione que tienes ? - preguntó Ginny . Hermione miró a Ginny y antes de   
hablar a Draco que estaba en la tajá y el melón para poder enterarse de algo   
y Hermione le dijo :- Bueno tú te puedes ir o que ? Sobras Malfoy .  
Malfoy indignado pero burlón se apartó de ellas para irse y dijo :- mira la   
sangre sucia esta . Como tus hijos y los de Potter salgan como vosotros vaya   
desgracia .¿ por que son de Potter no ? Hermione lo miró con asco y ginny ya   
harta por ese día DE Malfoy le contestó :- mira tío te quieres pirar ya o   
que ? Malfoy s erio a carcajadas y cogió a Ginny de la barabilla y esta le   
separó diciendo : " no me toques " .- Muy bien chicas , me voy , pero te   
digo una cosa pelirroja , nos volveremos a encontrar . Tras decir eso Malfoy   
se fue dejando allí solas a las chicas .  
- que ha pasado Hermione ? - preguntó ginny cuando vio que Malfoy se había   
ido ya .  
Hermione se abalanzó hacia su amiga .- ginny tengo miedo , no he podido   
hablar con él , por que cuando nuestras miradas coinciden siento que me mira   
con resentimiento y odio ! Ginny tengo miedo de que no me perdone nunca algo   
que ni siquiera he hecho .!!! Hermione se abalanzó a llorar al hombro de   
Ginny .- ahí amiga , no sufras más , yo estoy contigo , además piensa que   
todo se va a solucionar Harry sigue enamorado de ti , lo he notado cuando ha   
estado en mi casa este verano , tú tranquila .... Hermione se separó de   
Ginny por que colin acababa de llegar .- Hola chicas ! - dijo este tan   
alegre y vivaracho como siempre , solo que esta vez llevaba su cámara de   
fotos encima . Ginny lo besó pero no le dijo a Colin que Malfoy había estado   
aqu  
- Hermione , Hermione me dejas hacerte una foto ? - preguntó colin con   
entusiasmo .  
Hermione se quedó extrañada . - una foto a mí para que Colin ? - preguntó   
Hermione secándose los ojos .Colin cogió su cámra y le empezó aponer el   
carrete mientras empezó a explicar .  
- es que mira , mira , yo soy fan de Harry y bueno como tú vas atener dos   
hijos suyos pues me gustaría que de recuerdo pudiera tener una foto de sus   
futuros hijos en su barriga , y tú tranquila que yo se que estás embarazada   
de Harry . Hermione sonrió al ver que alguien la creía y Colin le hizo un   
par de fotos a la chica .- Bueno ginny , me he e ir a pociones , allí veré   
de nuevo a Harry deséadme suerte .!!! - pidió Hermione .- Suerte - dijeron   
Ginny y Colin y Hermione salió hacia pociones .Hermione llegó a las   
mazmorras , era un poco tarde e iba a llegar tarde a Pociones con SNAPE .La   
chica picó a la berja de pociones y Severus Snape le abrió la puerta y la   
miró con cara de asco . - Llega tarde señorita Granger , por que este   
embarazada no significa que pueda llegar cuando quiera .... - dijo Snape con   
Frialdad . Hermione avergonzada se fue a coger sitio y el único libre fue en   
una mesa a la derecha de Harry y Ron que tenía detrás a Malfoy , crabbe y   
Goyle que la miraban y reían . Snape se fue al principio de clase y fue a la   
pizarra . - Pociones , de último año , aviso que no os va a ser fácil   
aprobar así que ya estáis avisados .Empezareís en copiar las 20 primeras   
hojas de vuestro libro en hojas de pergamino y me lo abreís de entregar en   
el final de la clase así que vamos a trabajar ya !!! - dijo snape .  
Harry estaba tan ocupado con lo que SNAPE , había mandado que ni siquiera se   
preocupó en mirar a Hermione , aunque mientras escribía en su pergaminos   
dijo : - cuando acabe pociones la detendré y hablaré con ella , le voy   
recriminar el que vaya a tener unos hijos con Krum .  
Pociones se hizo corta para todos , por que tenían que copiar mucha teoría y   
deseaban que la clase fuera eterna para así tener más tiempo pero no fue así   
. Snape dijo basta , y su voz retumbó y todos se levantaron para dar sus   
pergaminos . Harry fue veloz en dárselo , Snape miró sus pergaminos para   
encontrar algún error exterior rápidamente y así quitar puntos a gryffindor   
. Harry le sonrió pícaramente a SNASPE , cuando este con odio puso la boca   
fruncida al ver que todo era correcto exteriormente . Ron también se lo   
entregó y Harry lo cogió del brazo a este y lo sacó fuera con fuerza .- que   
pasa HARRY ? - preguntó ron frotándose la mano .Harry lo escondió tras la   
puerta d ela parte de fuera para que no los vieran los de dentro .- Ron voy   
a esperar a que Hermione salga para así cogerla IN fraganti y no se escape   
., espérame en la habitación ok ? Ron miró a su amigo con preocupación y   
dijo : esta bien ! Ya me contarás luego chao . - Ron se fue . Dejando a   
Harry detrás de la puerta , mientras los alumnos salían poco a poco directos   
al vestíbulo .Malfoy salió junto a crabbe y Goyle reiéndo  
A harry le hubiera gustado hacerles la trabanquita . Al fin por última hora   
Snape salió y Hermione también , Snape la paró : mire señorita Granger si   
vuelve usted a llegar tarde , le quitaré puntos a su casa esta claro ?! .   
Hermione asintió y Snape blanco como siempre y girándose para marcharse   
incluyendo su pelo sucio y grasiento y su su capa negra desapareció en las   
mazamorras . Hermione se quedó quieta un segundo en el pasillo , solo estaba   
ella y Harry tras la puerta que contenía la respiración . Hermione se   
dispuso a subir la escalera , cuando harry al ver que se iba a ir salió de   
su escondite postrándose enfrente de ella , cara a cara.  
Hermione se quedó blanca y con la boca abierta , sin saber que decir ni   
reaccionar . Harry con la respiración fuerte se la quedó mirando a los ojos   
firmemente .La chica tragó saliva en su mente había un gran debate que   
decía : - Que hago ? Le digo algo ? Me callo ? O me voy corriendo ? ( si es   
que no la alcanza antes claro , cosa muy probable ) .  
Hermione no tuvo que preocuparse más de eso por que Harry decidido aunque   
también nervioso le habló por primera vez desde hacia 4 meses . - Veo que   
huyes de mí ? Que no querías cruzarte con migo ... Hermione tragó saliva y   
dijo en un susurro : - vaya ... Me has hablado , no pensé que fueras ha   
hacerlo .... Harry se le acercó más y Hermione retrocedió un poco , Harry la   
miraba con mirada acusadora y no le apartaba la mirada de su cara a su   
barriga . - Por que no me contaste antes , que estabas embarazada . ? -   
preguntó Harry serio . Hermione se miró a ella misma más nerviosa que antes   
.- Bueno Harry yo , iba a decírtelo pero , pero .. No tuve valor y cuando   
iba a decírtelo pasó lo de Krum ... - dijo poco apoco , como sacando las   
palabras con un sacacorchos Hermione . Harry empez sonreír de forma   
irónica .- Te referirás mejor dicho a cuando descubrí tu infidelidad con   
Krum no ? - dijo Harry con los ojos brillantes.  
Hermione levantó la cabeza hacía Harry y se le acercó : - te lo vuelvo a   
repetir , yo no te he puesto los cuernos Harry , todo fue una trampa de Krum   
y cho Chang .!!! Harry la miró y se rio con ironía :- Por que debería   
creerte si te vi con mis propios ojos con él besándote . Y ahora para   
rematar estás embarazada . - Hermione se miró y se tocó la barriga - Harry   
prosiguió :- Yo al verte ayer llegué atener la esperanza de que yo fuera el   
padre pero esa idea se me esfumó de la cabeza , por que si yo hubiera sido   
el padre me lo podrías haber dicho desde el día que lo supiste ! - dijo   
Harry cada vez elevando más la voz .  
Hermione también se puso más nerviosa y empezó a trabarse con las palabras   
.- Harry por favor creeme , te lo ruego yo no te fui infiel fue una trampa y   
yo no te dije nada del embarazo por miedo a que me dejarás o no quisieras   
tener el bebé , se que eso lo he hecho mal en ocultártelo pero por favor   
creeme ... Mis bebés son tuyos!!!!! - Chilló Hermione.  
Harry al escuchar decir esas palabras se giró hacia ella , le había dicho la   
frase que el deseaba oir de sus labios , pero los celos , las dudas y lo que   
había dicho Krum , fueron mella en Harry que se dejó llevar por su rabia y   
rencor : Mentirosa , como puedes seguir mintiéndome !! Me estás engañando ,   
esos niños no son míos son de Krum , el mismo me lo ha dicho y tú has dicho   
lo contrario para que te perdone !!! Como puedes ser tan cínica muchacha !!!  
Hermione se quedó con la boca seca y abierta al escuchar sus temores de que   
Harry no la iba a creer y fue hacía él por un impulso a suplicarle que la   
creyera .- Harry por favor , yo te quiero , creeme , todo eso es mentira por   
favor !!! Yo no te he engañado en nada , y mis hijos son tuyos !!! Estoy de   
casi nueve meses , me quedé embarazada el día de Navidad , en la que por   
primera vez nos entregamos acuérdate !!! Harry la separó de sí con rabia ,   
pero conteniéndose ya que era una mujer embarazada .- no te creo , eres una   
maldita embustera no te creooooo!!!1 chilló Harry y salió corriendo   
escaleras arriba dejando a Hermione destrozada en la entrada de la mazamorra   
.Hermione se apoyó contra la pared cayendo al suelo llorando .- Harry mi   
vida , no me cree , por que ?! La vida es así conmigo , él es el único papá   
de mis hijos , estoy harta harta !!! Hermione se puso de pie como pudo y   
empezó a subir poco a poco la escalera que daba al vestíbulo . Cuando la   
joven al fianal llegó la vestíbulo sin dejar de sollozar , quiso irse   
corriendo pero no pudo por que el peso se lo impedía , iba lo más rápido   
poder hacía donde fuera que los pies la llevaran cuando Chocó con algo en la   
esquina , por suerte no fue grande el choque ya que solo se rozaron , pero   
para Hermione hubiera sido mejor un golpe antes que encontrarse con uno de   
los causantes de todo su dolor , Viktor Krum .  
Cuando el búlgaro vio a Hermione se le iluminó la cara . - Vaya guapa ,   
cuanto sin verte , no te has preocupado ni de escribirme , ni nada este   
verano eh ? Hermione lo miró con desprecio y se puso la moto con él   
chillandole con rabia :- no seas cínico maldito cobarde , eres lo peor que   
he visto gusano ! Me has destrozado la vida separándome del chico que yo   
quiero ! Como pudisteis tú y esa guarra de Cho Chang hacerme esto !!! Por   
que ?! Te has salido con la tuya ! Harry me odia por ti y encima se cree que   
tu eres el padre de sus propios hijos !  
Krum sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho de su faena .- Eso es lo que quería , y   
eso te pasa por haberme dejado por Potter , tu destino Hermione Granger es   
estar a mi lado !!!

CONINUARÁ …


	25. CELOS SON PUÑALES QUE SE CLAVAN

  
  
CAP 25 - CELOS SON PUÑALES QUE SE CLABAN  
  
Hermione estaba furiosa , furiosa .No se había sentido nunca de esa manera   
.Nunca por un ser humano había sentido ese rencor y odio .La chica pese a su   
estado levantó la mano a Viktor Krum y con toda la fuerza de su ser le pegó   
la bofetada más grande de la historia .Tras el bofetón que dejó sellado a   
Krum , el joven Búlgaro miró a Hermione con la mirada encendida , como una   
pantera que estaba pensando en si atacar o no .Hermione de seguida continuó   
pegando a Krum , no solo con las manos sino que con los libros y como podía   
chillándole con odio : - Maldito , te odio , me has destrozado la vida !!!   
Krum , se ponía las manos para que no le dieran los golpes fuertes y secos   
que la chica le propinaba hasta que una voz femenina , como la de un gallo   
sonó detrás de Hermione .- Krum !!! - pero como te estás dejando pegar por   
Este sangre sucia ?! .Hermione con los ojos hinchados de llorar se giró   
hacía atrás tras conocer la voz .  
Krum con el pelo alborotado reconoció la pose presumida de Cho que se acercó   
con pasos triunfantes ante hermione levantándole la cabeza lo más que podía   
. - No se como no has revoleado en el suelo ha esta niñata Víctor . - dijo   
Cho que estaba enfadada por que Krum no había pegado a Hermione , que era lo   
que deseaba . Hermione , aunque estaba embarazada no tenía miedo a Cho ,   
sino que también la odiaba y le hubiera encantado pegarla a ella también   
como había hecho con Víctor .- Cho Chang ... La reina de la mentira , la   
guarra entre las guarras ...- dijo hermione con asco y ira en la mirada .Cho   
sonrió y se tocó el pelo , dando una vuelta alrededor de Hermione .- Y tu   
Hermione granger , la pobre embarazada que la plantaron , no sabes como me   
alegro de verte sola sin harry , por que él ahora es mío solo mío ... Y tú   
te vas a quedar sola con tus hijos , a no ser que el bueno de Krum acepte   
ser el papá ...  
Cho miró a Krum esperando respuesta .Krum sonrió a Hermione acercándose a   
ella :- Si mi amor , yo seré un buen padre para tus mellizos . Hermione se   
apartó de él lo más poder .- yo de ti no quiero nada , solo quiero que   
desaparezcas de mi vida ya que me la has roto irremediablemente - dijo   
Hermione con lágrimas amargas .Cho se hizo la sorprendida y dramatizante y   
exclamó : - pero serás desagradecida !!! Encima que Viktor te da todo su   
apoyo para cuidar a los hijos de mi novio , encima lo rechazas , de veras   
no vales nada sangre sucia .  
Hermione agarró a Cho de la cara , los mofletes y los apretó fuerte :- Mira   
maldita víbora , no se te ocurra volver a insultarme por que si no .... Cho   
se soltó de la cara de Hermione y le levantó la mano , pero Krum se la   
agarró y Cho con la mano sostenida chilló a hermione : Te insultaré cuando   
me venga en gana , y que sepas que Harry te odiará siempre y no se te ava a   
volver a acercar , de eso yo me voy a encargar y también te aviso que voy a   
hacer que enloquezca por mí , para que así sus besos serán solo para mí ....   
Hermione con la respiración alterada le chilló . - déjame , mala bruja !!!   
No me atormentes más , ya basta que he hecho yo para merecer esto si yo   
nunca te hice nada ? ! - sollozó hermione apoyándose contra la pared .  
Cho quitó la mano d ela de Krum , estaba satisfecha , los celos y el dolor   
habían aparecido en el esta ahora valiente rostro de Hermione y la joven   
profesora se fue riendo del pasillo .Hermione lloraba amargamente en la   
pared , Krum muy serio se la acercó .hermione al notar su sombra  
Dijo en un hilo de voz :- tu conciencia sigue tranquila ? No te pesa en el   
fondo de tu alma lo que me has hecho .... ? - Krum la miró igual de serio ,   
le colocó una mano en el hombro :- lo siento pero no , por que yo te quiero   
y si para estar contigo tuve que hacer eso , ... Pues así será , en el amor   
y en la guerra todo vale hermione mi amor ....  
Hermione le quitó la mano a Krum de ella y gritó :- así ? Pues que sepas que   
con esto no vas a lograr mi amor , sino que te voy a odiar más !!!  
Krum , enfureció y la agarró fuertemente de los hombros :- pues muy bien ,   
que sepas que no te voy a dejar de buscar y de atormentar entonces , odiaré   
a Potter más que nunca por tu culpa y seré capaz de matarlo !!! - chilló   
fuera de si . Hermione empalideció , Krum salió corriendo Hermione lo siguió   
como pudo .- Donde vas ?! - chilló la chica .Krum se giró mientras que   
apuntó con su varita a Hermione .- voy a Matar a Potter !!!- dijo con   
ira.Hermione fue hacia Krum como pudo :- No , no por favor , te lo ruego te   
lo suplico no le hagas nada él es mi vida , el padre de mis hijo s no lo   
hagas no !!! Chilló esta desesperada . Krum la volvió a agarrar , esta vez   
con más fuerza que nunca , incluso pudo hacerle daño a Hermione agarrándola   
así pero por suerte no lo hizo . - Lo único que puedes hacer es ser mi novia   
d nuevo , si no lo haces ... Lo matare me has oído bien ? Hermione empezó a   
asentir con la cabeza .- Sí , sí si , seré tu novia , lo seré de nuevo pero   
no le hagas daño a Harry por favor , no le hagas daño ! - suplicó Hermione   
.La cara de Krum se iluminó de nuevo y rió maquiavélicamente .- muy bien eso   
es lo que yo quería oír , y tranquila mi vida que no le aré nada a potter ,   
mientras seas mi novia , dejaré que Potter sea feliz con cho . ..  
Hermione contuvo las lágrimas . - te saliste con la tuya , eres horrible   
.... -Hermione se fue llorando para las escaleras , para no ver a Krum la   
cara . Ese te la quedo mirando feliz :-  
Lo prometido es deuda , vuelves a ser mi novia , jeje , mi novia y esta vez   
para siempre .  
Hermione subió las escaleras corriendo , como podía .Ese era uno de los   
peores días de su vida ,Harry no la creía y ni la quería y tenía que salir   
de nuevo con Krum por obligación .- Cuando Harry sepa que soy novia de   
Víctor , sus celos y SOS sospechas de que le fui infiel se harán más   
consistentes ... Pero es que yo no puedo dejar que Krum le haga algo , es   
capaz de matarlo ... Me he de sacrificar , si no puedo estar con Harry al   
menos me conformaré viéndolo vivo aunque sea con esa malvada de Cho Chang .   
Hermione llegó al retrato de la dama gorda donde allí dio la contraseña y   
pudo entrar.Hermione se infiltró en la sala común , allí estaban Harry y Ron   
.Hermione no los saludó pero los miró fijamente .Ron estaba al lado de Harry   
en el sofá , consolándolo .Harry parecía destrozado . Hermione que aún tenía   
los ojos llorosos , miró alos de Harry rojos a rebosar .Se miraron .Hermione   
se fue a la habitación de la chica , completamente hundida por todo lo que   
estaba ocurriendo .Parecía que ese séptimo curso iba a ser un año de dolor   
para Harry y Hermione .  
Esa noche Hermione no pudo dormir , ni Harry tampoco daban vueltas en sus   
camas sin parar .Sentían que sus cuerpos , sus almas y todo ellos   
pertenecían a otras personas , en este caso a Krum y Cho .  
Al día siguiente , que era Martes , el día amaneció un poco nublado pero el   
sol daba con fuerza .  
Bajaron para el desayuno , Ron iba con Harry que parecía estar viviendo la   
peor de las depresiones . - Vamos Harry , que esta tarde tienes que estar   
bien y sereno por que hacemos las elecciones de los nuevos jugadores de   
quiditch . Harry lo miró y al fin una ilusión llegó a su cabeza ya que lo   
que después de sus amigos apreciaba más era jugar a el quiditch y hoy   
elegirían a 2 nuevos cazadores y a los golpeadores nuevos aparte de entrenar   
un poco .  
Desayunaron y se fueron hacía el aula d defensa contra las artes oscuras .Al   
fin Harry haría una clase que el gustaba . Lupin era su profesor preferido .   
Cuando entró junto a Ron ala clase dijo : Hombre !!! Que alegría veros de   
nuevo chicos , echaba de menos daros clase .- dijo feliz Lupin . Harry quiso   
sonreír pero no tuvo valor . - que te pasa Harry que estás atn serio ? Se   
interesó Lupin .Harry lo miró .- nada , no me pasa nada profesor ...   
Contestó Harry apenado .  
Lupin le reservó una charla para después de clase . Los chicos se sentaron ,   
en unos pupitres de el principio de clase donde pudieran escuchar mejor a   
Lupin , y esperaron hasta que la clase  
Se llenara de los alumnos que faltaban .Los de slitheryn y los pocos de   
gryffindor que quedaban .Hermione por segunda vez fue la última en llegar .-   
Perdone profesor lupin , yo no puedo ir más rápido de lo que voy .- dijo   
Hermione al entrar en la clase llena d sudor .El profesor Lupin se dirigió a   
Hermione y la ayudó a acomodarse en su sitio .Malfoy que sintió envidia de   
Hermione dijo en mitad de la clase .- Profesor Lupin , usted tiene mucho   
favoritismo no ? Por que a esta sangre sucia , no se le castiga ni quita   
puntos a su casa por llegar tarde ? - preguntó Malfoy . Todos miraron a   
Draco , Hermione miró a Lupin apenada y este con una sonrisa le contestó a   
Malfoy .- Mire señor Malfoy , este es un caso especial , entiende , y además   
no todos los profesores somos como Severus snape , y que dios no lo quiera .  
Malfoy le puso mala cara a Lupin , y este prosiguió la clase .Hermione miró   
a Lupin con cara de agradecimiento .Al finalizar la entretenida clase que   
trató de contraataque de hechizos ,Hermione se acercó a la mesa de Lupin .-   
Gracias por todo profesor Lupin , gracias por defenderme de Malfoy .Lupin la   
sonrió y la agarró de los hombros .- no te preocupes , yo simpre soy justo y   
no es justo castigarte por eso , por cierto que tal los ¿bebés ? - preguntó   
dubitativo Lupin .Hermione sonrió y se acarició la barriga .- si son dos ,   
un niño y una niña a los que voy a cuidar mucho y les daré mucho amor .   
Lupin entristeció su rostro .- es que harry no va a darles todo su amor ?   
-preguntó. Hermione con la cabeza gacha contestó .- Harry no se cree que   
sean suyos , creen que son de Viktor Krum , así que ... Hermione no continuó   
su frase ya que Harry y Ron se aproximaban a la mesa de Lupin , y la chica   
cuando Harry se detuvo a su lado se fue mirando para el suelo diciendo :   
adiós profesor . La chica se fue de la clase dejando allí a Harry y Ron con   
Lupin que miraba de HARRY A Hermione y de Hermione a Harry que no se habían   
ni miedo .- Harry cuando vas a hacer las paces con Hermione ? Preguntó Lupin   
.Harry miró aLUpin con los ojos ensanchados y queriendo hacer la broma de   
turno dijo :- yo , con hermione ? Las paces ? Jajaja que gracioso profesor ,   
anda y que se pire con Krum a que se haga cargo de la paternidad .  
A Lupin no le hizo gracia la comedia y así se lo hizo saber a Harry .- Creo   
que estás siendo injusto Harry ....  
Harry lo mir´9o alucinado y señalando por la puerta en la que había   
desaparecido Hermione chilló : yo ? Yo he sido injusto profesor Lupin ? Por   
dios .Ella me la pegó no yo ! Es ella la que ahora va a tener un par de   
hijos de ese tío !  
Lupin negó con la cabeza .- no Harry son tuyos ! Ella lo ha dicho , ella lo   
ha confesado !!  
Harry negaba con la cabeza con testarudez .- No hay pruebas profesor , no   
las ahí ! Ella me engañó seguro que es de Krum , de la que esta embarazada .  
Ron miró a Lupin y ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco , pensando : - Será   
cabezón el chico este , si hermione dice que el padre es él , será por que   
lo es o no ?  
- Harry , yo creo que deberías creerla y apoyarla - finalizó Lupin .Ron   
también habló :- tiene razón Harry deberías estar con Hermione volver con   
ella y cuidar de vuestros niños .  
Harry se puso las manos en la cabeza mientras chillaba que no .- No me   
entendéis , nadie lo hace , claro como a vosotros la chica que queréis no os   
la ha pegado , ni me entendéis , no me entendéis - bramó Harry saliendo del   
aula corriendo .- Harry - chilló Ron siguiéndolo .  
Llegó la hora de la comida , tras clase de historia de la magia y entonces ,   
para Harry llegó algo bueno , la tarde de quiditch .Harry y Ron llegaron a   
los estadios de quiditch y se pusieron a esperar a lo que era resto de su   
equipo ósea Ginny , que llegó con su escoba a donde ellos estaban .- Hola   
chicos ! Aún no han llegado los aspirantes a los nuevos puestos ? - preguntó   
la hermana de Ron a Harry que estaba en su mundo . - no en cinco minutos   
llegarán - contestó Ron mirando de reojo a Harry y queriendo decir con su   
mirada a Ginny que Harry estaba mal .  
Ginny quiso enterarse si había hablado con Hermione ya que aún no había   
podido hablar con la propia .- Harry ya Hermione te confesó la verdad ? -   
preguntó . Harry se giró hacia ella con cara de mala ostia .- Pues sí , me   
dijo la mentira más gorada del mundo , una mentira que tú el otro día no   
sabías como ocultar claro ! Que Krum es el padre .  
Ginny lo miró flipada .- Pero que dices , si eres tú quien la dejaste   
embarazada ! No puedo creer que dudes de He... SHHHHHHHHHH  
Ron la mandó callar , por que Harry ya estaba bastante irritado y no era   
plan que Ginny recibiera la culpa por los problemas de harry y Hermione   
.Ginny indignada , se calló .Justamente y para bien empezaron allegar un   
grupo de gente para los puestos de quiditch entre ellos .: Neville y   
Lavender agarrados de la mano , Seamus Fingían y Dean thomas , Parvati Patil   
también llegó , también vinieron 2 chicas de 5 y dennis creevy el hermano   
de Colin .  
Harry el capitán y buscador de el equipo , ya más sereno se dirigió hacia   
todos , con ron el guardián a su lado y Ginny al otro , la cazadora que   
quedaba .- Gracias por venir , como ya sabréis necesitamos dos cazadores o   
cazadoras y dos golpeadores o golpeadoras . Ahora aremos unas pruebas que yo   
miraré con lupa y escogeré a quien vea más conveniente .  
Se realizó la prueba , Harry , ron y Ginny también se montaron en sus   
escobas para ver desde el aire los pases y jugadas .Un cuarto de hora más   
tarde se acabó la prueba .Harry bajó de su escoba y tras meditar 5 minutos   
sus elecciones lo apuntó todo en una hoja de pergamino y leyó .- Bien chicos   
, ahora que ya he escogido al equipo voy a decir como queda todo .: el   
capitán ósea yo , soy el buscador del equipo , Ronald Weasly es el guardián   
, los golpeadores serán Neville longbottom ... Lavender besó a Neville ante   
la atenta mirada de Ron , y también Dennis Crevy .Y por última las cazadoras   
serán Ginny Weasly , Parvati Patil , Parvati ante la mirada resentida de   
algunas personas sonrió orgullosa , y LavenderBrown , finalizó Harry . Esta   
vez fue Neville el que besó asu novia feliz , por estar con ella en el   
equipo ,Ron cada vez se ponía más rojo y parvati tuvo envidia de que su ex   
amiga también fuera cazadora como ella .  
- Bien - finalizó Harry- ahora ya sabéis , para la mayoría es nuestro último   
año aquí , tenemos que dar todo lo que podamos de nosotros mismos ,   
entrenaremos mucho para poder ser los mejores . Lavender levantó la mano   
para preguntar .- Harry y serás tu quien nos entrenará o será Viktor Krum el   
que lo hará .? Harry la miró como si huviese hecho una pregunta estúpida y   
contestó .- Por supuesto que nosotros nos entrenaremos por nuestra cuenta ,   
Viktor Krum no nos va a entrenar ni locos ....  
Lavender se calló de golpe tras la respuesta de harry . Después el chico se   
subió ala escoba y se elevó en el aire unos metros con su saeta de fuego y   
al estar allí unos segundos miró para su equipo y chilló :- Venga ahora   
todos a entrenar !!!  
De mientras metros cerca de allí en la cabaña de Hagrid , Hermione estaba   
sentada en la mesa del gigante junto a Madame Maxime y Hagrid a ambos lados   
.Hagricito , más crecidito y con más tirabuzones que nunca jugaba en el   
suelo con unos palos haciendo bastante ruido .Hermione bebía su té , poco a   
poco mientras que el matrimonio de gigantes la observaban enterita como   
queriéndole preguntar : - pero de verdad que esa barriga no es falsa ?  
Hagrid rompió el silencio .- Bueno Hermione ,dime , quien es el padre?   
Hermione dejó su taza y le contestó con seguridad : - es Harry . Hagrid   
miró a su mujer y esta a él .- Y ... ? Bueno quiero decir se lo has dicho ya   
a él , tiene derecho a saberlo no crees ? - prosiguió nervioso Hagrid -   
debes decírselo para así poder volver con él y tenerlos juntos ... No crees?  
Hermione le sonrió a Hagrid sus buenos deseos .- no Hagrid , eso no va a   
pasar ... Yo ya se lo dije pero no me ha creído ... Hagrid escupió su té de   
la taza y Madame Maxise me puso la mano en la boca para exclamar un ohhhh !   
Hagrid limpiándose de té la barba balbuceó : pero como que no te cree ?   
Hermione agachó la cabeza :- sigue creyendo que yo le engañé con Krum y   
ahora cree que mis hijos son de él , por que ese miserable se lo insinuó   
....  
Hagrid parecía indignado :- pero como la gente de hoy puede ser así por   
dios , ese Krum es un bicho y la Cho Chang no se queda atrás !!! Tranquila   
Hermione yo hablaré con Harry y lo convenceré para que te crea !! Ahora   
mismo que esta en el campo de quiditch voy a ir y ...  
Hagrid hizo el amago de levantarse para ir pero Hermione lo detuvo .- No   
muchas gracias Hagrid , pero no quiero que Harry se crea que yo te he lavado   
la cabeza o algo similar , gracias igualmente , ahora mejor me voy estoy   
bastante cansada ... Hermione tras despedirse de los casados gigantes se fue   
para la puerta , hagricito al verla se quería abalanzar hacia ella para   
decirle que no se fuera , ya que el niño de casi 2 años ya hablaba bastantes   
palabras ,Madame maxime al verlo lo agarró antes de llegar a su propósito .-   
Hagricito hijo , no no puedes tirarte en estos días a abrazar a Hermione !   
Hermione sintió pena por el niño .- por que mamota ?  
Dijo Hagricito . Madame Maxime cogió a su hijito en brazos y le trató de   
explicar de modo sencillo que Hermione iba a tener un bebé .- pues por que   
Hermione en esa barriga tan grande tiene a 2 niños como tú , solo que más   
pequeños claro ... Dijo Madame maxime rápidamente.  
Hermione que sintió envidia por que la giganta tenía ya a su hijo en brazos   
se acercó para darle un beso al niño y pensó que en pocos días ella daría a   
luz . La chica se despidió y salió para los terrenos donde cuando estaba   
apunto de llegar a la puerta que daba al vestíbulo se encontró con Krum .-   
Mi amor , que bien que te veo por que iba para decirle a Potter que tengo   
que entrenar a su equipo a Quiditch ya que este año Hogwarts se enfrentará a   
Beauxbatons en un partido de quiditch y como yo soy el mejor buscador del   
mundo pues ...  
Hermione sentía tanta repulsión con víctor que no quería ni escucharlo .-   
bueno pues venga acompáñame a ir al campo donde está tu querido Potter ...  
Hermione se fue para atrás .- No yo no quiero ir , no quiero ... -dijo   
nerviosa Hermione .  
Krum astuto puso cara de sorpresa .- por que no ? Es que no quieres que   
Potter se entere de nuestro amor ? Hermione quiso abofetear a Krum y irse   
corriendo pero se resistió y justo en ese momento aparecieron por detrás de   
Krum la persona que menos le gustaba que en ese momento la viera en compañía   
de Krum , Harry Potter . Que iba acompañado de todo el equipo de quiditch   
que llegaban de los entrenamientos .Krum al oír el sonido de pasos se giró ,   
y no pudo contener una sonrisa maliciosa al ver a Harry frente a frente   
.Krum al ver a Harry se acercó a hermione y le posó el brazo por el cuello   
para que Harry lo viera y que no tardó en ver .  
El chico no tardó en poner en su cara una expresión de celos , dolor y rabia   
que Krum por supuesto percibió y también una nerviosismo Hermion que veía   
que cada vez las cosas se le complicaban más . Ron se puso una mano en la   
frente como diciendo : ojú ! Y ginny miraba Hermione sin entender . - Hola   
Potter , justo mi novia y yo íbamos al campo de quiditch para decirte que   
este Lunes empezaré a entrenaros a ti y atu equipo .  
Aunque Harry se había quedado helado cuando Krum había dicho que Hermione   
era su novia se contuvo y se postró firme y vacilante ante Krum . - perdona   
, pero tú no vas a entrenar a mi equipo no necesitamos para nada tú ayuda ,   
así que tú y tu novia podéis iros por donde habéis venido vale ? - dijo   
harry muerto de rabia . Krum rió mientras Hermione sentía quebrajar su   
corazón de desolación .- Oh Potter , veo que estás celoso de que yo este con   
mi pequeña Hermione , pues si Potter , te lo afirmo de nuevo es mi novia y   
bueno esperamos con impaciencia la llegada de nuestros bebés no mi vida ?  
Harry sintió que un rayo lo traspasaba mientras su mirada se quedó fija a la   
de Hermione que parecía petrificada como en el segundo curso . Hermione miró   
a Krum con desprecio y luego a Harry sin decirle nada .harry sudoroso le   
preguntó a esta :- estás de verdad saliendo con KRUM ? Hermione que tenía a   
Krum delante y además que era verdad no pudo mentir a Harry :- Si es cierto   
...- dijo con la voz apagada y dolorida .harry asintió irónicamente con la   
cabeza mientras por dentro se derrumbaba .- muy bien Hermione Granger pues   
que seáis sumamente felices , adiós . Harry con su escoba en la mano pasó   
por en frente de Hermione mirándola con sus ojos verdes que brillaban como   
iluminados por las lágrimas que el supuraban reflejadas . Ron que lo siguió   
se paró ante Hermione y un sonriente y satisfecho Krum que se partía para   
así . - Eres de lo peor Hermione , esto si que no lo esperaba de ti .   
Hermione empezó a llorar , y tampoco le pudo dar explicaciones a Ron se   
calló todo para ella , no tuvo valor de contarle el por que de que estaba   
saliendo con Krum a Harry y Ron . Krum miró a Hermione y se echó a reír l,   
Hermione calló en la hierva destrozada .Krum se fue para el castillo solo   
riendo como los locos . Ginny entonces fue hacia su amiga mientras que   
Lavender , Neville , Parvati y dennis se fueron al castillo totalmente   
desconcertados .- Hermione que ha pasado ?! Amiga como es que estás con Krum   
? Es verdad o te ha obligado a mentir ?- preguntaba Ginny .  
Hermione se abrazó a ella :- ginny , me sentí obligada , yo .. Yo le conté a   
Harry la verdad de mi embarazo pero no me creyó por que cree que es Viktor   
el padre , para colmo luego me encuentro a Víctor y discutimos y me amenazó   
con matar a Harry si no salía con él , y yo .. Me sentí obligada , yo tuve   
que aceptar por que me moriría si matara a harry ...  
Ginny le puso la mano en una mejilla .- Hermione tranquilízate , tantos   
nervios es malo para ti , además yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú para   
salvar al chico que quiero , no te sientas culpable , lo que has de hacer es   
decirle a Harry el por que de lo que estás saliendo con Viktor para que él   
no sufra tampoco ... - dijo Ginny .  
Hermione se puso de pie.- Si es cierto , es eso lo que debo hacer ir allí a   
donde él esté y decirle todo , pero no se si me va a escuchar si me va a   
querer escuchar mis motivos ...  
- Inténtalo amiga , si no lo intentas no lo sabrás no pierdes nada por   
intentarlo ... - contestó ginny . Hermione junto a ginny se dirigió al   
castillo . De mientras Harry acababa de llegar a la habitación de los chicos   
, dio un portazo a la puerta casi echándola para bajo , estaba realmente   
furioso .- Maldita seas por dios , por que tanta mentira ? Pero esa niñata   
se cree que se va a reir todo lo que quiera de mí o que Ron ? Dime , por que   
tío !!! - bramaba Harry A Ron . Ron no sabía que decirle ya que en sus   
pensamientos no cabían que Hermione hubiera vuelto con Krum . En ese momento   
en la habitación de los chicos entró Hermione .Ron se temió lo peor .  
Hermione con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos hinchados se abalanzó para   
donde estaba Harry con lentitud , Harry la miraba como una fiera que se iba   
a abalanzar a un cervatillo . - Ron vete ... - dijo Harry calmado de pronto   
.Ron salió poco a poco de la habitación aunque no pensaba irse lejos por si   
se mataban . Harry fue hasta la puerta tras la salida de Ron y la cerró con   
llave , luego se acercó a Hermione con los brazos cruzados . - Que haces   
aquí prefecta anual , no sabes que no se concede el paso a las chicas en la   
habitación masculina ?  
Hermione quiso agradar a Harry para empezara hablar sin pelear .- pero Harry   
vamos , si yo he venido miles de veces a tu habitación ... empezó a explicar   
Hermione pero Harry la interrumpió.- Ve al grano , y vete que no tengo ganas   
de estar con tigo vale ? No soporto la presencia de mujeres como tú ...  
Hermione se estaba emocionando pero no quería llorar se armó de valor para   
chillar a Harry :- ya estoy harta vale ?! Se que estás sufriendo pero yo   
también y mucho , lo que me han hecho no tiene moral y nombre !!! Harry   
parecía indignada .- no si al final tu serás la victima , mira yo atí no te   
puse los cuernos bonita , fuiste tú vale ... !! Hermione chilló :- que no te   
he puesto nunca los cuernos joder !!! - las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer .   
Harry parecía que se encontraba con una loca hablando .- Pero niñata , con   
que descaro vienes a mi a decirme que no me has puesto los cuernos , si yo   
te vi besándote y para encima tú misma esta tarde me has dicho a la cara que   
eres novia de nuevo de Krum ! Déjame de atormentar Hermione Grnger ! No me   
dañes más eres lo peor !!! Hermione se tiraba al suelo de mármol para   
golpearlo de impotencia :- Harry tu eres mi vida , todo ha sido u a trampa   
de Víctor y Cho para separarnos entiéndelo por favor !!! -suplicó hermione .   
- si yo estoy saliendo de nuevo con Krum , es por que él me ha amenazado con   
matarte !!! Harry que en ese momento miraba para la ventana de la habitación   
con la respiración acelerada se giró a escuchar a Hermione .- Que ese me   
quiere matar ? -preguntó Harry en un hilo de voz .Hermione asintió con la   
cabeza .- Yo le he dicho que sí por eso , por que si te pasara algo no me lo   
podría perdonar , por que te amo como a nadie y por que eres el padre de mis   
hijos ....  
Harry y Hermione se quedaron callados unos minutos mirándose a los ojos , el   
amor brotaba aún en la mirada de Harry hacia una Hermione que lo miraba   
desde abajo y que poco a poco y con esfuerzo se fue levantando para ponerse   
de pie . - Nunca te engañé te lo juro te amo , demasiado para hacerte eso ,   
que piensas de lo que te he dicho ? - preguntó Hermione al ver la cara de   
inseguridad y desconcierte de Harry . Harry la miró fijamente a los ojos ,   
sostenía húmedos .- Yo ... No se que decir ni que pensar ... Son tantas   
preguntas , tantas dudas , tanto dolor ... Necesito pensar quieres ? Déjame   
solo por favor - suplicó Harry a Hermione .La chica llorosa recogió la mano   
a un desconcertado Harry y la apoyó en su vientre .Ese momento tan tierno se   
izo eterno para los dos . Harry notó una patadita y miró a Hermione y aunque   
no quería no pudo evitar poner una pequeña sonrisa ilusionada . Cuando   
separó la mano del vientre Hermione sin decir nada más salió de la   
habitación masculina dejando allí a Harry.  
Un minuto después como una bala Ron entró en la habitación .- Harry , Harry   
, que ha pasado ? - preguntó Ron .Harry se sentó en la cama y se estiró con   
los brazos extendidos .- Ron dice hermione que sale con Krum , por mí para   
salvarme ... Ron lo miró alucinado y preguntó :- y ..la crees ? Harry lo   
miró y le contestó :- no lo se Ron , estoy muy confuso , pero te confieso   
que me gustaría creerla sabes , pero es que yo , no voy a soportar verla con   
ese tipo ... Y sabes que ? Me puso la mano en su barriga ... Harry sonrió y   
ron también . - que bonito no ?  
Dijo Ron . Harry sonrió otra vez .- me entró un cosquilleo tremendo en el   
estómago Ron .. Si no me hubiera engañado , podríamos haber sido tan felices   
y ahora mismo no dudaría de mi paternidad ... Ron estrechó su mano a la de   
Harry y yéndose a su cama se fue a dormir .  
Los días que fueron pasando fueron más o menos igual , Harry seguía con su   
confusión mental y sus dudas .Hermione aunque estaba con Krum , la chica lo   
evitaba siempre por que odiaba estar ha su lado le tenía repulsión . Ginny   
seguía con Colin nate la expectante mirada de Malfoy que con malicia miraba   
ala pareja como vigilando el momento en el que atacar .  
Harry en el desayuno como todas las mañanas le decía a ron suspirando :- Ron   
si Hermione no me hubiera engañado .Ese día era miércoles 25 de septiembre   
y Harry en el desayuno recibió una carta .- de quien es ? Preguntó Ron   
.Harry pudo una gran sonrisa .- al fin Ron , es Sirius !!! - dijo contento   
Harry . Harry abrió la carta y la leyeron ala vez ron y él . :  
-Querido Harry :  
Soy Sirius , que tal el curso , espero que 7 año te vaya bien . Me apenó   
mucho que tuvieras que estar un mes entero encerrado en privet drive , me   
encantaría coger a tus tíos y ...  
Bueno , me sorprendió mucho lo que me contaste de Hermione y su embarazo ,   
ya estás seguro de que tú eres el padre ? Y ella ¿a dado ya a luz ?   
Cuéntamelo todo en tu carta .  
Insisto en que dudo en la supuesta traición de esta , piensa que la gente es   
muy mala .  
Me alegro de que levas tanto tiempo sin saber de el que no debe ser nombrado   
, eso está bien . Espera noticias tuyas , tu tío Sirius .  
Responde pronto , besos .  
Harry acabó de leer la carta y la guardó en el sobre , le dio un trozo de   
pan a Hedwig que estaba cansada y la lechuza salió volando . - Mañana le   
escribiré ¿ donde se encontrará ahora ? - se preguntó Harry mientras   
desayunaba . La hora siguiente era transformaciones con la profesora   
Mcgonagall , la profesora se encontraba irritada en esos días por el futuro   
parto de Hermione que sería próximo en los dos días siguientes por lógica   
.Tras mandar faena , a la clase que se quedó mirando para ver que iba a   
hablar Mcgonagall con Hermione la profesora fuera de la clase hecho un   
manojo de nervios llegó hasta Hermione :- Srta Granger , está bien , le   
duele algo , en cuanto se encuentre mal y le duela algo iremos a enfermería   
ya entendido ...  
Hermione calmó un poco a Minerva que estaba más nerviosa que ella propia y   
dijo : - tranquila , yo hoy hago los 9 meses y aun estoy perfectamente ,   
está usted peor cque yo ...  
Minerva con la varita que rulaba de un lado para otro decía : - ya pero hay   
que estar a cuanta con la sra Pomfrey que será quien la atienda , con   
Dumbledore , yo , usted , el sr Potter .... No se tantas cosas ...  
Hjermione la detuvo :- Profesora Harry no va a venir a mi parto ...  
Mcgonagall se detuvo en seco :- como que no ? Hermione se puso triste :- él   
no cree ser el padre , y eso ... Bueno déjelo , por cierto quería   
preguntarle si podría pedir un permiso a el ministerio para dar orden de que   
muggles puedan entrar en Hogwarts .Es que a mis oadres les haría ilusión   
venir cuando haya dado a luz .- suplicó Hermione .  
La profesora Mcgonagall con una sonrisa le contestó . - tranquila lo hablaré   
con dumbledore , seguro que él conseguirá que puedan venir . Y ahora   
regresemos a la clase .  
- Oh gracias profesora ! Y la alumna y la profesora entraron en la clase .  
Transformaciones finalizó y se fueron a clase de herbó logia , que al   
acabarla hizo que Harry y Ron se fueran al campo de entrenamiento de   
quiditch donde allí les esperaba los jugadores de otros cursos como Ginny de   
sexto curso y Dennis Creevy de 4 curso .Harry se els acercó sonriente ya que   
tenía muchas ganas de empezar a jugar . - Bien comencemos , ya !  
Todos se elevaron en el aire para jugar y estuvieron más de una hora   
entrenando .Ron miraba con recelo y cierta envidia como Lavender y Neville   
jugaban totalmente contentos por estar juntos , parvati otra cazadora los   
miró tambien con recelo .Ron no pudo contenerse y se acercó a Lavender y   
neville que en ese momento jugaban solos .- Oye estamos entrenando así que   
no os pongáis a hacer el corra vale ? - espetó Ron . Neville , que era amigo   
de ron lo miró asombrado y Lavender se cortó un poco entendiendo lo UE el   
ocurría a su ex .- Ron tío que ocurre ? Preguntó neville . Ron los miró y al   
ver la cara de ingenuidad DE Neville sintió pena de enseñarle sus celos por   
su relación con lavender y arrepentido dijo :- no , nada no me pasa nada   
podéis seguir jugando . - y Ron se apartó triste de la pareja . Parvati ,   
envidiosa miraba durante el resto de entrenamientos a Lavender y Ron para   
vigilarlos . Una hora más tarde aterrizaron en ele suelo y Harry dio permiso   
para ir a las duchas .- Podéis , ir ya a la ducha chicos y chicas , nos   
vemos ala misma hora este viernes !  
Sudados, pero satisfechos por el duro entrenamiento los chicos se fueron a   
duchar . Harry fue el último en ducharse , Ron lo esperaría fuera , mientras   
que los demás se habían marchado .Ginny se fue con Dennis para ir a buscar   
al hermano de este , su novio Colin , Parvati Patil se fue al castillo   
totalmente sola y sin amigos y Lavender y Neville se fueron hacia el lago   
cogidos de la mano , lo que hizo que ron se quedara hecho polvo . En ese   
momento la mente de ron se desbloqueó por una sombra .Ron levantó la cabeza   
donde estaba con una mano en la cadera y pose de chula Cho Chang . - a quien   
buscas ? Preguntó Ron un poco borde . Cho rió . - a quien voy a buscar ?   
Pues a Harry ! No pensarás que venía para verte a ti no ? Jaja está ahí en   
la ducha verdad ? Ron la miró mal , y contestó sin ganas :- Pues sí , se   
está acabando de duchar , y no puedes entrar si es lo que estás pensando ...  
Cho le sonrió y empujando a Ron entró en el vestuario , donde harry se   
acababa de poner los calzoncillos , por suerte .Harry al ver a Cho se el   
salieron los ojos .- que haces aquí ? Vete anda , me estoy vistiendo ! Cho   
se el acercó con los brazos cruzados .- soy tu novia puedo verte en paños   
menores si quiero , y sabes que ? Que nunca me quieres besar ni estar   
conmigo por que mi amor ? Preguntó Cho , pícaramente acercándose más a el   
torso de harry y posando sus manos en él acariciándolo .- Cho déjame empaz   
... - susurró Harry firmemente .  
Cho no le hizo caso y empezó a acercar sus labios al cuello de este   
rozándole , Harry quería quitársela de encima con un empujón pero vio que no   
era manera tampoco .- Te he dicho que no quiero Cho ? Cho volvió a insistir   
esta vez besándolo en los labios poco a poco .- Venga mi vida , así   
olvidarás de todas y una vez a hermione , la olvidarás a esa guarra ...   
Harry sintió una punzada de ira cuando cho insultó a Hermione y echándola   
para atrás firmemente le dijo en tono alto y claro :- que no leches !!! Cho   
se mosqueó : - por que nunca haces el amor conmigo ?! Por ella verdad ?!  
Harry terminándose de vestir pasando de Cho volvió a decir :- que te vayas   
he dicho ....  
Cho furiosa se fue del vestuario maldiciendo a Hermione , ron al verla salir   
queiso reclamarle el empujón pero el pobre recibió otro por parte de Cho que   
se fue directa al castillo vociferando : - odio a Hermione Granger , la odio   
!!! Ron se apretó el estómago con fuerza por el dolor mientras que harry   
bastante agobiado por la proposición de Cho salió n su encuentro .  
- que quería esa bruta ? Preguntó entre jadeos Ron .Harry lo ayudó a   
levantarse y luego los dos se dirigieron a el castillo poco a poco . - pues   
la muy descarada quería tener sexo conmigo y por supuesto me negué por eso   
se fue cabreada ... Ron dolorido continuó : y por eso yo recibí ...  
Mientras , Ginny en compañía de Dennys se había encontrado por el camino a   
Colin el hermano de Dennys .- hola Ginny mi vida ! Hola hermanito ! - saludó   
Colin .Ginny se abrazó a Colin para ir juntitos y agarrados para Hogwarts   
,Dennys se encontró con un par de amigos de 4 curso y tras despedirse de su   
hermano y ginny se fue .- adiós pareja !  
- adiós dennys ! - se despidieron Colin y ginny .- bueno mi amor vayamos   
para pasear un rato anda . Ginny y Colin anduvieron paseando un rato por los   
terrenos cuando alguien les siseó , la pareja se giró para mirar y vieron al   
lado de un árbol tres chicos con la túnica de slitheryn. - Malfoy? Preguntó   
Ginny al chico que se escondía tras el tronco de árbol .El chico salió de su   
escondite para postrarse ante la pareja .Iba de brazos cruzados y tenía la   
cara de chulo de todos los días .- Hasta que os veo cara a a cara y frente a   
mí , juntos de la mano ...  
Ginny puso cara de más valentía que Colin que nunca se le había visto   
enfadado y parecía tranquilo .- Pero que te crees Malfoy , déjanos   
tranquilos , tú ya sabías que estaba con Colin así que vete anda ...Malfoy   
se rió con malicia , aunque estaba enfurecido por dentro .- Mira Ginny   
weasly te dije que no te librarías de mí , así que solo al veros he venido a   
avisaros ...Colin habló :- a avisarnos de que ? Malfoy se le acercó a Colin   
con la mirada fulminante :- mira niñato a mi no me vaciles vale ...Colin ni   
se intimidó por la reacción de Malfoy , Ginny valiente le vaciló : - de que   
nos vas a avisar que tenemos prisa ? Malfoy puso cara de agresividad .- Pues   
de que será mejor que dejes a este niñato y que el se aleje de ti para   
siempre si no quieres tener problemas ! Colin inesperadamente te echó a reír   
: - mira tío nos quieres olvidar , a mi no me amenaces por que no vas a   
salirte con la tuya listillo , yo estaré con Ginny para siempre , por que   
es mi novia no la tuya así que piérdete idiota ! Veámonos Ginny .Tanto   
Malfoy como Ginny se quedaron alucinados cuando Colin ,el pasivo y risueño   
Colin le había echado valor al mismísimo Draco Malfoy .Ginny y Colin   
agarrados de l mano se fueron dejando a Malfoy con un palmo de narices .Este   
furioso pero sin perder la calma , ni los estribos huyó hacia las mazmorras   
.Crabbe y Goyle se hartabán de comer pastelitos en el sofá cuando dando un   
portazo Malfoy entró en la sala .- Que pasa Draco ? - preguntó Goyle .  
Draco se detuvo en seco , cuando crabbe y Goyle le vieron el careto se   
alejaron un poco de él .- que me pasa ? ! Es la niñata estúpida de Ginny   
Weasly que está con ese niñato de Crevyy, no lo van a dejar y encima ese   
niñato se atrevió a vacilar a Draco Malfoy ! Y no se lo voy a perdonar jamás   
! -chilló dando un porrazo .Crabbe tragó saliva y se atrevió preguntar a   
Malfoy que miraba la mesa apoyado :- y que piensas a hacer para vengarte ?   
Malfoy miró a a Crabbe y Goyle .- mi venganza será terrible muchachos ,   
terrible y para eso necesito vuestra ayuda ...  
Malfoy se remangó la manga de la túnica dejando ver a Crabbe y Goyle algo   
que los dejó estupefactos .  
- Kikirikí !!!!! - de nuevo amaneció en Hogwarts era un día de viento , y ya   
se empezaba a notar el otoño y la caída de las hojas .Ese día a harry y Ron   
les tocaba clases con Cho Chang , que ese año se estrenaba como profesora de   
adivinación . - Pero Cho sabe de adivinación ? -preguntó Ron a Harry por la   
escalera que iba a la torre de adivinación , Harry tenía cara de no tener   
nada de ganas de hacer clase con Cho . - pues no Ron , estoy seguro de que   
no , pero hasta que alguien experto venga para remplazar a Trelawney ,   
tendremos a Cho ...  
Llegaron al aula , Cho aún no había llegado , pero Heermione sí .Tenía cara   
de amargura , ya que no le hacia mucha gracia que su enemiga le diera clases   
.Harry la miró y ella a él , Hermione sonrió al verlo desde su pupitre. El   
aula se llenó rápido y la última en llegar fue Cho que vino como si nada y   
ni se disculpó de llegar diez minutos tarde .- Bueno , es que me estaba   
pintando para la clase, bien empecemos ! A Hermione le entraron ganas de   
darle de hostias en la cara para no ser tan creída .Cho la miró , miró a   
Hermione con asco .Luego a Harry y le guiñó un ojo .A Hermione le entró una   
punzada de celos . - Perdone profesora podríamos empezar ya al clase en vez   
de tanta estupidez - propuso Hermione celosa . Cho captó los celos de esta ,   
y se sintió satisfecha . - Bueno , empezaré cuando quiera y Cinco puntos   
menos a gryffindor por su descaro . Hermione la maldeció . Cho entonces con   
aire de superioridad quiso hacerse la lista y preguntó .- quiero que alguien   
me diga la definición de adivinación entera ! Y le daré puntos a su casa .   
Todos se quedaron callados y Cho ya creía que nadie iba a saber la respuesta   
.Hermione que como siempre lo sabía todo , en un principio pasó de contestar   
a Cho , pero después decidió que contestaría para ganar los puntos .Hermione   
contestó perfectamente .Cho se la quedó mirando con envidia de su   
inteligencia .- Hermione Granger , se cree muy inteligente o que ? Pues   
déjeme que le diga que no lo ha dicho bien del todo !  
Hermione ensanchó los ojos , y Cho la miraba divertida .Harry miraba a ambas   
presintiendo chispas en la mirada de las dos .  
- Mira , pero mi respuesta es correcta , y por que tu me digas que no , no   
me vas a evadir de los puntos así que ya puedes ponérselos a mi casa . Cho   
la miró vacilona .- yo no le voy aponer puntos a gryffindor por la respuesta   
incorrecta de una sangre sucia como tú !  
Hermione aunque embarazada se levantó de su sitio con energía . - Mira , no   
voy permitirte que me faltes el respeto maldita zorra embustera ! - chilló   
Hermione apuntando con su varita a Hermione .harry nervioso no sabía si   
levantarse o no de la silla .- Sangre sucia asquerosa , soy yo la que no te   
voy permitir que sigas en la vida de mi novio así que tú y tus mocosos   
podeís moriros si queréis !!! Y a mala leche cho empujó aHermione contra el   
suelo con toda su fuerza .hermione cayó como plancha en el suelo .Harry   
chilló :- Pero que haces tía ? Eres subnormal - chilló instantáneamente a   
Cho y saltando de su pupitre y dirigiéndose como un rayo hacía el suelo   
donde estaba Hermione jadeando por el golpe .ron también se levantó .Y   
varios de Gryffindor se levantaron de la silla para Chillar a Cho .-   
Hermione estás bien ? - preguntó Harry nervioso .Hermione se apoyaba la mano   
en el vientre con fuerza , tenía la boca abierta y jadeaba .Cuando le dio un   
calambrazo y un chillido agudo en mitad de la clase.  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CONTINUARÁ ....

N/A : SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO SORRY , MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO AQUEL QUE LEE MI FIC , Y ME DEJA REVIEWS , ESPERO QUE ESTA NO SEA LA EXCEPCI"N , PUES ME HACE MUCHA ILUSI"N .

AKÍ TENEIS MAS CHAPTERS Y PRONTO MAS BESOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS .

HERMI16

Recuerden leer , " el colmo de un soltero el mocho y la mujer " y meteros en mi web : www.totallyhyhr.es.vg

BESOS


	26. puntería fina

  
  
CAP - 26 - PUNTERÍA FINA !!!  
  
- Me duele , augh , me duele ! - bramaba Hermione agarrándose la tripa sin   
fuerzas ya que se caía para los lados y el estómago parecía más grande que   
nunca. Harry que se había ido hacía ella para ayudarla la aguantaba la   
cabeza y la sostenía alzada el tronco , pero la chica no podía dejar de   
chillar , su momento había llegado , el momento del parto . Todos los   
alumnos se pusieron muy nerviosos al ver a Hermione con las contracciones y   
no sabía que hacer .- Harry !!! Por dios !!! Va a dar a luz ? - preguntó Ron   
histérico .Harry sudado de aguantar a Hermione que bramaba como si la   
mataran contestó :- parece que sí , ron joder madre mía que fuerte , cálmate   
mi vida !! Cho que era quien la había empujado y la profesora del aula con   
toda la calma total , como si no escuchara los alaridos de hermione , se   
sentó en su pupitre y empezó a pintarse las uñas . Harry al verla le chilló   
:- es que al menos nos vas a hacer nada ?! No vas al menos a ayudar iendo a   
avisar a la profesora Mcgonagall ?! - preguntó harry nervioso .Cho lo miró   
con cara de pensar .- pues no ... Fíjate je je por mi como si se pone a   
parir ahí .  
- Que dices tía!!!??? - chilló indignado Harry .Cho lo miró y puso cara de   
enfadado . - por cierto ... ¡ que haces ayudándola ! Tú eres mi novio ! Deja   
a esa descarada en el suelo para que para como una perrra !  
Hermione jadeó de dolor , Harry la apoyó contra su cuerpo .- vete a la   
mierda Cho !!! - chilló harry enfadado . Cho furiosa se levantó y se fue de   
la clase¡.  
Hermione empezó a sangrar .- creo que ha roto aguas ! - chilló asustada   
Parvati Patil .Neville al ver sangre casi se desmaya . Ron empezó a dar   
vueltas nervioso como si quisiera escapar de la clase y no hubiera salida .-   
No !!! Harry va parir , parirá aquí !!!  
Aunque harry estaba nerviosismo como el resto de clase , se contuvo para   
bien , para que hermione no se pusiera más histérica de lo que parecía ya   
que había pataleado un par de veces e incluso había dicho unos cuantos tacos   
, producidos por el tremendo dolor .Algunas chicas , al verla sollozar , se   
pusieron instantáneamente las manos en sus genitales pensando en el dolor   
que debía sentir Hermione en aquel momento . - Cálmate mi vida , ya está   
tranquila , vamos a avisar a Mcgonagall y a dumbledore y ellos te van a   
ayudar ... - explicó Harry dándole aire con un libro a Hermione que sudaba   
como una condenada . Hermione sollozaba entre sus gemidos cogió a harry por   
la mano y la apretó fuertemente :- Harry no te vayas !! Te necesito a mi   
lado !!! Harry estaba emocionado .- No mi amor , no , no me voy ! Lavender   
por favor corre a llamar a Mcgonagall rápido , a prisa !!! ordenó harry a   
Lavender que estaba cerca de ellos con la mano en la boca .- sí en seguida   
!!! - y la chica salió disparada de la clase, que para mala suerte de ellos   
estaba en la torre norte de Hogwarts .  
Harry se centró de nuevo en Hermione , ron se acercó a ellos dos para ayudar   
.- Harry como te puedo ayudar ??? O mejor dicho , como la puedo ayudar ?!   
Parece que la pregunta que Ron le había hecho a Harry , se la contestó   
Hermione que entre alaridos se agarró de su pelo y empezó a tirar de él . -   
Me duele ! Me duele ! Joder ! Que dolor ahhhhhhh !!! - bramaba esta tirando   
con fuerza del pelo de Ron .Este se conformó dolorido de los tirones , pero   
con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor .- Si tira , tira ! Te dejo   
que tires para que te desahogues ! Tira !!! ( por que siempre a mí ? ) pensó   
Ron . Harry tomó la decisión que no podían seguir allí Hermione cada vez   
chillaba más , y cada vez ron se quedaba con menos pelo y parecía que el   
primer bebé tenía prisa en nacer .Harry llamó a Dean y seamos que al igual   
que todos los alumnos daba vueltas sin rumbo -. Dean ! Seamos ! Ayudadme a   
levantarla ! Tenemos que ir a la enfermería no podemos esperar mas ! -   
organizó Harry . Dean y Seamus veloces , fueron a donde estaba Harry y   
Hermione echada en el suelo impregnado de sangre . - Bien chicos , como pesa   
bastante cojámosla entre los cuatro ! - chilló Harry mientras cogía a   
Hermione por un brazo y Seamus por el otro .Ron se sintió feliz por su   
cabellera y agarró a Hermione por un a pierna y Dean por la otra , y los   
cuatro pudieron cogerla a peso .- Harry !!! Me duele , estoy asustada !!!   
-chillaba llorando Hermione del insoportable dolor . Harry se sentía fatal   
de que hermione se encontrara tan mal .Cuando salieron de la clase a duras   
penas ( que parecía que llevaban un armario en vez de una mujer embarazada (   
fuera estaba Cho en una columna .Esta al ver a Harry que sostenía a Hermione   
le dijo furiosa :- Harry Potter , te exijo que dejes a esa sangre sucia en   
el suelo no quiero que la toques tu eres mío !!! Harry la miró con odio y   
Hermione en medio de los alaridos levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar con   
odio a la víbora que la había empujado .- Cállate Cho !!! Tu has provocado   
esto !!! - chilló Harry .Hermione agresiva total le dijo entre chillidos y   
jadeos :- Si algo le pasa a alguno de mis niños por tu culpa , maldita   
víbora te mato me oyes !!!- decía Hermione mientras Ron y Dean la adentraban   
a duras penas por la escalera .Cho le izo un corte de manga : ojalá tú y   
tus niños os murais , que lo único que hacéis es estorbar me oyes !!!??? -   
contestó malvadamente Cho .  
Por la escalera los 4 chicos se encontraron con la profesora Mcgonagall ,   
que delante d una agotada lavender , corría sin cesar . - OH , OH , dios ,   
dios sabía que algo así iba a pasar en una clase !!! Señorita Granger   
cálmese !!! Wingardium labiosa !!! - la profesora para mayor seguridad con   
un hechizo izo aparecer una camilla , y Hermione levitando llegó a ella .La   
camilla iría ella sola flotando hasta enfermería .Para alegría de los   
nudillos de los 4 chicos que le dolían horrorosamente las manos del pesa   
contenido.- bien , iremos a enfermería , allí Poppy está preparándolo todo ,   
Dumbledore esta en camino a ala enfermería , y a sus padres se les avisará   
en unos minutos , tranquilícese señorita Granger , todo va a salir bien !!!   
- explicaba la profesor Mcgonagall mientras todos corrían detrás de la   
camilla hasta enfermería . La camilla se detuve en frente de la enfermería   
con Hermione gemiendo de dolor . Harry se puso con ella para consolarla y   
darle ánimos . Dumbledore llegó en ese momento , Harry vio a Dumbledore así   
de serio pocas veces en su vida .- Y está de parto Minerva ? Preguntó   
Dumbledore .- Si albus - contestó nerviosa Mcgonagall mientras picaba en   
enfermería .Dumbledore se acecó también a Hermione que estaba en su camilla   
jadeando .- Srta Granger , yo también estaré en su parto ,todo saldrá bien .   
Cálmese . Hermione pareció calmarse un poco , hasta que la sra Pomfrey   
vestida de verde entera y con guantes y varita en mano , se le acercó .- muy   
bien , despídase srta Granger , vamos a entrar ... - dijo esta nerviosa con   
la voz temblorosa .Hermione se puso nerviosa y con miedo miró a Harry que   
estaba a su lado agarrándola de las manos .- Tengo miedo Harry ...- dijo   
Hermione entre lágrimas . Harry se estaba emocionando demasiado .-No puedo   
estar con ella ? - preguntó Harry a Dumbledore y a la sra pomfrey   
.Dumbledore lo miró serio y Poppy también .- no puede ser Harry potter lo   
sineto .Harry miró a Hermione apenado como queriendo decir : lo siento .   
Hermione al ver que no podía entrar , se puso más nerviosa mientras La   
camilla empezó a levitar para entrar en la enfermería , las manos de Harry y   
Hermione se fueron separando .- te quiero harry !!! Tengo miedo , Harry ,   
miedo por nuestros hijos !!! Harry ya no pudo aguantar las lágrimas :- yo   
también Hermione te quiero , no tengas miedo yo estaré aquí no te voy a   
dejar . No les pasará nada a nuestros pequeños seguro !!! - animaba Harry   
hasta que la puerta de enfermería se cerró con Dumbledore Y Mcgonagall   
después de pasar . Harry se quedó quieto callado , asustado no sabía que   
hacer después de que un segundo después Hermione se encontrara en enfermería   
.  
A Ron le había impactado mucho que Harry hubiera dicho que los bebés eran   
suyos y que nacerían bien , estuvo a punto de preguntar a su amigo que si ya   
creía que él era el padre de los hijos de Hermione pero desistió de su idea   
por que veía muy bonito que Harry estuviera tan metido en su papel de padre   
primerizo y nervioso que daba vueltas por el pasillo de la enfermería , que   
decidió dejarlo . - Tranquilo tío , que tus niños saldrán bien , por suerte   
ya estaban echos hubiera sido peor que hermione estuviera de 7 meses y con   
ese empujón Cho hubiera perjudicado a los niños o a Hermione - comentó dean   
Thomas .  
Harry miró a Dean .- si a Hermione o alguno de los niños le pasa alguna cosa   
, nunca perdonaré a Cho , nunca ...  
De mientras en enfermería se vivía caos total , Hermione había sido mediante   
un hechizo paralizada por la parte de los brazos , como si estuviera atado   
.Pomfrey daba vueltas cogiendo todo , Mcgonagall le daba aire fresco a la   
parturienta mientras con la otra mano se mordía las uñas .- quien me lo   
diría a mí ? Yo , Minerva Mcgonagall especialista en Transformaciones en un   
parto , por dios !!! Dumbledore le dio aire a Minerva mientras que sostenía   
su varita en aire . - Minerva siempre estamos a tiempo en vivir experiencias   
nuevas , ya esta Poppy ?  
Poppy se acercó a Hermione mientras asintió a Dumbledore .- Bien , ya está   
señorita Granger vamos a empezar , le aviso que aunque seamos mágicos , l   
magia en algo tan natural como un parto no sirve dará a luz como una mujer ,   
prepárese !!! Anestesia !!!  
- anestesius !! - Bramó dumbledore hacia las piernas colocadas y abiertas de   
hermione , un rayo de luz salió hacia esta . Hermione chillaba mientras   
pensaba que tendría que parir 2 veces . - Este niño esta apunto de salir ya   
veo la cabeza un poco , respira , respira !!! Hermione bufaba , Dumbledore   
la sujetaba por la cabeza y Mcgonagall detrás de Pomfrey , bufaba también.  
- Ya sale la cabeza empuja Hermione vamos tu puedes !!! - animaba Dumbledore   
, mientras Ponfrey jalaba de la cabeza del bebé .- Me duele !!! Me duele !!!   
Ahhhhhh !!! - chillaba esta abierta de par en par .Pomfrey que estiraba   
chilló : - ya está , ya esta , un empujón más y saldrá , vamos yaaaaaaaaa   
!!! - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!- chilló Hermione y entonces , la cabeza salió y   
detrás de él el resto del diminuto cuerpo .- ya esta !!! Ha salido !!! -   
gritó Pomfrey !Hermione bufó con alivio , y Mcgonagall dio un chillido   
.Dumbledore con su varita dijo firmemente :- tijeretus ! Y el cordón   
umbilical se partió .Hermione oyó el llanto de el primer bebé .- es una niña   
, ha nacido la niña !!! -chilló pomfrey .  
Hermione levantó la cabeza y vio ante ella a Pomfrey , en sus manos y   
bocabajo a una niña de piel rosada que lloraba sin cesar .- Mi niña , quiero   
cogerla !!! - sollozó emocionada Hermione aunque sentía el dolor de su otro   
niño que quería salir ya .Pomfrey la acercó un poco a Hermione pero no la   
dejó tocar a esta , Mcgonagall se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo de la   
emoción y Dumbledore sonreía .- No Hermione , ahora no puedo , se la llevara   
un elfo doméstico a bañar y vestir y la llevarán a una cunita , ahora   
vayamos a por el niño .  
Hermione aunque apenada , asintió :- Si vamos , ahhhh , ahhhhhhhh !!!!  
Una contracción aviso Hermione que el hermanito de la recién nacida tenía   
prisa en llegar .  
- Bien Hermione como antes te he dicho ... Respira y empujaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa   
!!!!!!!!!!!  
De mientras en fuera Harry daba vueltas como los tontos de arriba abajo con   
gran preocupación e impotencia .Ron y los demás estaban en un rincón y no lo   
iban a molestar ya que estaba muy nervioso .En ese momento llegaron   
corriendo a el pasillo de enfermería Ginny y Colin Corriendo .- que ha   
pasado ? Y Hermione ? Me dijeron que se puso de parto en el almuerzo !!! -   
chilló Ginny nerviosa y jadeante de la carrera .Ron se acercó a Ginny .-   
Hermione está adentro con Dumbledore , Mcgonagall y Pomfrey dando a luz . -   
explicó este a su hermana. Ginny siguió preguntando .- y como es que se puso   
de parto ? En medio de clase ??? Ron con una mueca le dijo en el oído :- por   
Cho , la empujó en clase , se pelearon por Harry y la muy estúpida la empujó   
y esta se puso a dar alaridos .Ginny parecía indignada : - esa guarra se   
atrevió a empujar a Hermione estando embarazada , pero será ... Y Harry no   
le ha dicho nada ? - preguntó Ginny temiéndose un desplace de su parte hacia   
Hermione .- no , harry se enfadó un montón con Cho e incluso la mandó a la   
mierda , como debe de ser y ayudó un montón a Hermione se nota que la quiere   
aún , me dio tanta ternura verlo llorar juntos ... Ginny sonrió entre todo   
lo malo que había ocurrido :- menos mal que Harry ha hecho lo correcto , el   
la sigue queriendo , pero lo de esa Cho es que ... Te has enterado Colin ?   
Colin ? Ginny se giró para ver donde se encontraba su novio , que justamente   
estaba siguiendo a Harry para hacerle una foto .- Colin que haces amor ? -   
preguntó sorprendida Ginny .Colin que hizo la foto a Harry sin que este (   
que estaba en sus pensamientos , sumido se enterase ) se giró :- estaba   
haciendo una foto a Harry de el momento del parto de sus hijos para mi álbum   
, será una foto exclusiva ! -dijo contento Colin corriendo su cámara para   
hacer cualquier foto más .Ginny puso los ojos en blanco como diciendo :-   
este no tiene remedio , me saldrá fotógrafo !  
En el paritorio , el ambiente era más caldeado , donde Mcgonagall estaba a   
punto de desmayarse estaba pálida , Dumbledore , ayudaba a Pomfrey a sacar   
al segundo bebé el cual estaba dando trabajo y Hermione estaba harta de   
empujar .- Vamos un esfuerzo más , tu puedes ya se ve la cabeza ! Hermione   
gritaba , ese niño debería ser cabezón por que estaba tardando en salir .-   
me duele joder , que salga ya , ahhhhhh!!! La cabeza del niño había salido ,   
faltaba el cuerpo , Dumbledore preparó su varita y una elfina doméstica se   
acercó a la cama para llevarse al recién nacido .- Ya está casi , respira ,   
grita lo que quieras yaaaaaa !!! - chilló Pomfrey .Hermione se desahogo   
agarrándose a una barandilla y chillando como una posesa :- harry me cago en   
tiiiiiiii!!!! El bebé salió como disparado y Pomfrey lo cogió tras por   
segunda vez Dumbledore había utilizado el hechizo . Era el niño , un niño de   
piel blanquita y un poco más grande que la niña que se puso a llorar del   
tirón .Hermione también lloraba , aparte de la emoción por el dolor que   
había causado sacarlo . Mcgonagall rompió en llantos emocionada .El parto   
había acabado . Hermione tampoco pudo coger a su bebé solo se lo acercó   
Pomfrey para mirarlo y la elfina se lo llevó .Hermione se quedó echada en la   
cama , aún respiraba bastante fuerte .Pomfrey se quitó los guantes y se   
acercó a Hermione .- Bien bonita , ya se acabó el parto , ahora cálmate ,   
vamos a avisar a el sr Potter y ... Pero de repente otro grito ahogado la   
detuvo y se giró hacia Hermione . - que pasa ?!!! Hermione volvía a chillar   
y sus piernas se abrieron más para dejar ver una pequeña cabeza que se   
asomaba poco a poco .Mcgonagall Y Dumbledore miraron a Pomfrey sin entender   
.- poppy otro más !!! Pomfrey se puso de nuevo los guantes .- pero no eran 2   
!!! Señorita granger !!! ? Hermione entre jadeaos intentó contestar .- Si   
eso creía yo !!! Ahhhh !!! Dumbledore , ya más irritado fue hacia Poppy .-   
da igual si son tres ! Rápido ayude a la señorita !!! Pomfrey volvió a meter   
las manos en las piernas de esta .- Bien ! Manos a la obra !!!  
En el pasillo de mientras , todos estaban cansados de esperar .Ron , Ginny ,   
colin y los demás se habían sentado ya por que estaban artos de esperar   
llevaban 3 horas allí .- por que tardan las mujeres tardan tanto en parir ?!   
-preguntó irritado Seamus Fingían .Harry seguía dando vueltas por todo el   
pasillo de arriba abajo . Una elfina , la que había cogido al niño , salió   
corriendo en busca de otros materiales y gasas para el bebé sorpresa .Harry   
al verla salir de allí fue corriendo hasta la elfina para preguntar .Ron y   
los demás también se acercaron .- perdona , ya ha acabado el parto que tal   
están hermione y los bebés ? La elfina con gesto de reverencia informó a   
Harry .- sr , la srta Granger ya ha dado a luz a los dos bebés primero la   
niña y después el niño , sr  
Harry sonrió junto a los demás que empezaron murmurar .- el problema sr , es   
que ahora esta dando a luz de nuevo , sr , son tres bebés sr , tengo que   
irme sr , discúlpeme sr ....  
La elfina se fue corriendo y Harry tanto por la sorpresa y como de la prisa   
de la elfina no pudo preguntar si podía entrar .Ron tan flipado como los   
demás murmuró :- 3 ?! Pero esto que es ?! Las rebajas del carrefour ?! Tres   
por uno .Por eso pesaba tanto la condenada .Uff que dolor de cabeza .Sea   
quien sea el padre , menuda puntería tiene ! Ginny le dio un codazo a Ron y   
este te calló de golpe .Harry estaba en su mundo , ilusionado , y no se   
enteró del comentario .Ron se acercó a Dean y Seamus que parecían tan   
doloridos como el por ser hombres y comentaron :- yo no se como este ,   
puede estar tan contento , 3 niños para cuidar que marrón no ? - comentó   
Dean .Seamus añadió .- pues sea quien sea el padre va a tener que a cargar   
con una familia numerosa .  
Sin escuchar los murmuro y comentarios de la gente , Hermione empujaba por   
tercera vez con toda su fuerza para sacar al niño o niña .- vamos empuja ,   
empuja ya esta casi !!!!  
Hermione empujó dando un tercer gran alarido que dio lugar a que el tercer y   
diminuto cuerpo saliera .- yaaa !!!! Hermione cayó sobre su almohada la   
cabeza de alivio .El tercer bebé empezó a llorar y Hermione pudo reconocer   
el llanto más potente de todos , de una niña .- es una niña?  
Preguntó Hermione en un hilo de voz .Mcgonagall fatigada por lo que había   
vivida contestó llorando :- si es una niña , otra niña . Hermione que se   
sentía totalmente desinflada físicamente , pero llena de amor , felicidad y   
orgullo levantó la cabeza para ver a su segunda niña que era de piel tostada   
y cabello moreno , lloraba sin cesar .Lloraba tanto , que hasta los de el   
pasillo se enteraron. Cuando Harry lloró el llanto fue como un avala a poner   
la oreja en la puerta seguido de la troupe de los demás que se agolparon en   
la puerta peleando para escuchar .  
Pomfrey le entreg ala elfina ala segunda niña para que la bañara y   
vistiera y después se acercó a Hermione desconfiada y le hizo un   
reconocimiento médico .- bien , pues parece que esta vez si ha acabado el   
parto , no hay más niños que salgan verdad ? - sonrió pomfrey - ahora si ya   
puedes descansar un poco . Hermione radiaba de felicidad .- puedo ver ya a   
mis pequeñines . ?  
Pomfrey sonrió y dijo : - en unos minutos los verás pero primero descansa ,   
vamos a avisar a los de fuera .Hermione accedió con una sonrisa en los   
labios de ilusión y felicidad y Poppy junto a Dumbledore que levaba agarrada   
a Minerva , que sollozaba fueron a afuera .Harry y los demás seguían   
apelotonados en la puerta cuando se cayeron de culo la mayoría al a abrir la   
puerta .Harry que fue uno de los que no se calló se acercó a Pomfrey   
corriendo :- ya está ? Que tal ha ido todo ? Que era el otro bebé ? Lo he   
oído llorar antes ?  
Pomfrey le puso un mano por encima a Harry :- es otra niña , felicidades por   
los trillizos !  
Harry se puso contentísimo y se abrazó a Ron .- puedo verla ? A ella y a los   
niños ?!  
Dumbledore fue quien le contestó mientras que Pomfrey le daba una tila a   
Mcgonagall :- aún no Harry , dentro de un rato , primero Hermione los verá y   
ha de descansar de acuerdo ?  
Harry aunque impaciente contestó :- esta bien esperaré .  
Mcgonagall y Dumbledore se fueron para el despacho de este último para   
mandar una lechuza a los padres de Hermione y para avisar a los demás   
profesores del parto .Pomfrey se regresó para la enfermería dejando a un   
emocionado Harry con ron al lado.Hermion estaba en la cama hecha un manojo   
de nervios quería ver ya a sus niños y cuando vio a Pomfrey se lo suplicó .-   
estaba Harry allí ? -preguntó cuando Pomfrey fue a la sala de al lado para   
traer los nidos con los tres bebés dentro.- Sí estaba allí , estaba muy   
emocionado al enterarse de que son tres y que todo salido bien , dentro de   
un rato lo dejaré pasar , ahora le dejaré ver a los niños , le pondrá sus   
nombrecitos y usted deberá dormir , si no descansa no le dejaré ver a los   
bebés ...  
Hermione levantándose el tronco para cuando Pomfrey trajera los bebés :-   
estoy muy feliz de que harry se haya quedado todo el rato aquí esperando   
.... Pomfrey llegó a la habitación de la paciente con un nido de tres plazas   
, con un número cada uno : el 1 , el 2 , y el 3 en este caso .Hermione   
sintió un cosquilleo profundo en l estómago :- mis niños , no les ha pasado   
anda que alegría tuve tanto miedo ! - decía emocionada Hermione cuando tuvo   
la cuna enfrente . Pomfrey sorprendida preguntó .- es que acaso le tenía que   
ocurrir algo a los niños ?  
Hermione lo decía por el empujón que Cho le había propinado con toda su mala   
leche , pero no se lo había dicho a los profesores . - no por nada ? Puedo   
cogerlos ? -preguntó emocionada Hermione sin saber cual mirar o coger   
.Pomfrey que cogió una hoja de pergamino para apuntar los nombres o   
cualquier otro dato importante .- Claro - contestó .Hermione cogió al número   
uno , que era su primera niña la agarró fuerte los tres bebés dormían   
plácidamente .Hermione la cogió en brazos .- que bonita eres ... Que   
rosadita y que cabello más suave , ya se como te voy a llamar pequeñina , te   
llamaré Abigail , como una prima mía , Abigail Potter .  
Pomfrey apuntó el nombre , mientras Hermione la sostenía y la dejó en su   
cunita para coger al niño .- OH , chiquitín el niño empezó lloriquear y   
Hermione le puso el chipete .- eh , eh , tu me has dado mucho dolor de   
cabeza eh , cabezón hay mi nene , tu serás el protector de tus hermanitas eh   
? El hombrecito de la casa , te llamaré uhmmmmm ... Abel te gusta ? Espero   
que sí .Hermione soltó a el niño , Pomfrey con un golpe de varita ya había   
puesto los 2 nombres en sendas cunas , Hermione cogió ala otra niña , esa de   
piel tostada y pelo moreno .- y tu cuca ? Que escondida estabas eh ' no   
querías que mamá te viera querías jugar al escondite ? Pero que guapa eres   
mi nena , tu serás Davinia , le gustará a tu papá ? Creo que te pareces a él   
.  
Pomfrey ya había apuntado los nombres . - entonces por orden de   
nacimiento... Abigail Potter , Abel potter Y Davinia Potter .¿no? Hermione   
asintió .Pomfrey cogió los nidos .-Muy bien Hermione granger , ahora como me   
prometió debe dormir un rato y yo de mientras iré a pesar a los trillizos OK   
? Hermione se tumbó de nuevo en su cama y se tapó con la mantas cerró los   
ojos , mientras Pomfrey se llevó los nidos .  
En Hogwarts , nadie se había enterado que Hermione se había puesto de parto   
esa mañana y en el gran comedor comían tranquilamente . Cho Chang la   
culpable de todo , estaba en la mesa de los profesores comiendo placidamente   
, cuando llegaron Dumbledore y Mcgonagall .Hagrid se acercó a ellos para   
preguntar por que tenían esa cara y Dumbledore le contó que Hermione ya   
había dado a luz , trillizos .- Que ? Ya ha dado a luz y 3 ?! - preguntó   
Hagrid con la mirada desorbitada .- sí contestó Mcgonagall - no se si podré   
comer hoy .... Hagrid se levantó de la silla .- Harry está allí verdad , con   
ron y los otros no ? Pues voy con ellos adiós . Hagrid se fue corriendo a   
grandes zancadas .Cho que había escuchado la conversación enfureció al   
enterarse de que todo había ido bien y que Hermione estaba perfectamente y   
los niños también , y para colmo Harry podría estar con ella en ese   
momento.Cho golpeó la mesa con el puño , enfurecida y siguió comiendo .En el   
gran comedor ., Neville , Lavender , PARVATI , Colin y Seamos y dean   
entraron para ir a comer y regresar luego .Ginny , Ron y Harry se habían   
quedado allí .  
Cuando Malfoy desde la mesa de slitheryn vio entrar a Colin lo miró con odio   
y lo señaló a Crabbe y Goyle que parecían nerviosos .- mirad ahí está ese   
sangre sucia de Crevvy ... El imbecil que se atrevió a echarme cara , el   
estúpido que em ha quitado a Ginny y que va sufrir las consecuencias de sus   
actos .... Crabbe y goyle se miraron tenían mala cara y se apretaron el   
brazo .- Malfoy ... No estoy seguro de querer hacer eso , y si ... Malfoy   
detuvo a Goyle que iba a hablar .- vosotros sois de los míos , tenéis que   
ayudarme a eliminar a ese sangre sucia como venganza , este lunes será y   
vosotros estaréis a pie d cañón como yo ....  
Krum también entró en el gran comedor para comer , sin ni siquiera imaginar   
lo que le había ocurrido a su "novia".Este como si nada se sentó a comer al   
lado de una furiosa Cho que se estaba pelando con la cuchara .- que te pasa   
Cho ? - preguntó Krum al verla tan furiosa .Cho lo miró masticando un   
mendrugo de pan .- que que me pasa ? La guarra de tu novia que es una zorra   
! Krum puso la ceja fruncida .- Que ha hecho Hermione acaso esta con potter   
?!  
Cho lo miró con rabia :- mucho peor Víctor , se ha puesto de parto en mi   
clase y Harry la ha llevado a la enfermería y ahora ella debe de estar allí   
con él y con los niñatos esos que han nacido !!! Krum enrojeció :- Que mi   
novia a dado a luz y potter esta con ella ? Como se atreve ese ...   
Dumbledore interrumpió la frase de Krum que se quedó callado y pensativo .-   
Hogwarts , he de daros una noticia excelente , vuestra compañera la señorita   
Hermione granger ha dado a luz , a tenido dos preciosas hembras y un varón ,   
garcias por vuestra Atención .El gran comedor se llenó de murmuros ,los de   
Gryffindor de otros años he incluso otros de Ravenclaw , les preguntaban a   
los Gryffindors y Huppelfuf de 7 que eran los que estaban en adivinación lo   
que había ocurrido y estos explicaron con mucho gusto , todo .  
Incluso los de Slitheryn llegaron a preguntar , pero como no Malfoy se   
encargó de dejar como siempre a Hermione en mal lugar , tratarla de guarra   
y facilota , insultando a Harry diciendo que será mal padre , e incluso los   
recién nacidos .- ja , menudos han nacido , con padres como el cara rajada   
de potter y una sangre sucia como madre ya pueden irse muriendo pronto ...   
Pansy parkinson , de Slitheryn junto a todos los de slitheryn de séptimo   
rieron el estúpido acudido de Malfoy .  
En el pasillo de la enfermería Harry , ron y Ginny seguían esperando el   
permiso para entrar en la enfermería para ver a Hermione y a los recién   
nacidos.- Harry ! Harry ! - chilló alguien a lo lejos y harry que estaba en   
su bola, en su mundo miró para ver quien lo llamaba y vio a Hagrid .- Hagrid   
? Te has enterado de lo que ha pasado ?-preguntó a el gigante cuando este   
respiró lo suficiente tras llegar . - sí , Dumbledore me lo dijo , y tú ?   
Que ? Ya has visto a los bebés y a Hermione ? Harre iba responder cuando la   
puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe y la misma elfina doméstica de   
antes salió al pasillo .- ya pueden pasar las visitas sr , pero les   
advierto que a la señorita Granger ahora no la pueden molestar ya que esta   
dormida y muy cansada por el parto , podrán ver a los recién nacidos , sr ,   
pasen por favor .  
Harry totalmente nervioso , con la mano de Hagrid apoyada en su hombro ,y   
seguidos de ron y ginny pasaron .Hermione estaba en otra habitación , lo   
único que pudieron ver en esa sala fue al lado de la ventana una cuna nido   
de tres plazas , de la que sobresalía un pececito , y se escuchaba el llanto   
de uno de los bebés. A Harry se le iluminó la cara y de repente en el fondo   
de su corazón ese nueo sentimiento que sentía desde que se entero del estado   
de Hermione se apoderó de él , solo que más vivo y más potente, más real y   
profundo , un sentimiento totalmente nuevo para él y que en el fondo de su   
corazón le decía que era : la paternidad .  
En el gran comedor , ya estaban acabando de comer y Colin , Neville y   
lavender ,junto a DEAN Thomas y Seamus Finnigan abandonaban el gran comedor   
para correr a la enfermería .Viktor Krum al lado de Cho Chang miraba con   
mirada de halcón como estos se alejaban hasta la enfermería .Cho que seguía   
igual de irritada , habló a Krum :- que te pasa ? Es que no vas a decir nada   
? O es que no vas a ir al lugar que a ti te corresponde ! ? Eres tú y no mi   
novio el que debe estar con la sangre sucia por si no lo sabes ! Krum seguía   
mirando ala puerta y se levantó de golpe :- si tienes razón , soy yo quien   
debe de estar allí , me voy !!!  
Krum con avidez se fue de la mesa, dirección ala enfermería .Cho se acabó su   
última cucharada con cara triunfal . Harry , Hagrid , Ron y ginny se habían   
quedado quietos en el final de la salita .Harry se aproximó poco a poco   
hacia el lugar en donde estaba aquella criaturita llorando y moviendo sus   
pececitos . Ginny emocionada se acurrucaba ante Ron y Hagrid que miraban   
embobados sobretodo Ron . Harry lleg a la cuna , allí solo estaban dos de   
los pequeñines : Abigail , que era la primera niña y lloraba débilmente ,   
con su pequeño pijama rosado y al lado suyo el niño , Abel que vestía con un   
pijamita verde pastel y dormía como los ángeles .Harry sintió el cosquilleo   
súper fuerte en su corazón y acercó sus manos para tocarlos pero la elfina   
lo impidió .- No , sr , no s pueden tocar , no poder , no me dan permiso Sr.   
... Harry no tocó a los pequeñines con lástima .- como se llaman ? -   
preguntó -Y la otra niña ? LA elfina se acercó y Ron, Ginny y Hagrid también   
para mirar .los tres dijeron un sonoro : ohhhhhhhh ....  
- Sr. , la niña se llama Abigail Sr. , y el niño Abel Sr. , y la otra niña   
la tiene la Sra. pomfrey Sr. , la está pesando Sr. , enseguida llegará Sr. .  
-pero mira que ricura Ron ... -dijo ginny a su hermano en voz bajita par no   
despertar a Abel mientras que Harry le ponía el chupete a Abigail y la trató   
de dormir cantándole una nana .- duérmete , pequeñina , cierra bien tus   
ojitos que papá cuidará que tus sueños sean feliz ...  
Hagrid se puso a llorar y la niña se durmió ,harry pensó en ese momento que   
le diría a los dursley referente a su paternidad , ya se imaginaba a tío   
Vernon :- Harry Potter !!! Como s te ha acorrido !!! Como pudiste traer al   
mundo tres Potter más !!!!  
Ginny se acercó a el niño que dormía .- Ron pero de verdad no te gustan ?   
Son preciosos !  
Ron levantando la ceja y mirando a los recién nacidos dijo : - sí , si son   
preciosos , pero que no te entré ganas de tener a ti uno eh ?... -ordenó   
Ron. Ginny le gruñó a ron :- ahí calla Ron !  
En el pasillo , colin , Dean , Seamos y Lavender con Neville estaban allí ,   
suponían que Harry , Ginny y Ron habían entrado ya a la habitación .En ese   
momento la Sra Pomfrey llegó a la habitación sanitaria con un bebé en los   
brazos .Todos se agolparon para verla , era Davinia y venían de pesarla . -   
es una niña ? Es la última que ha nacido ? -preguntó Lavender subiendo la   
cabeza . Pomfrey que llevaba a la niña en los manos los mandó callar por UE   
la niña dormía .- sí , es Davinia , la última en nacer , hermione esta bien   
ahora duerme , después de Harry y los demás os dejaré entrar OK ? Pomfrey   
les guiñó un ojo y entró en la habitación .  
Allí dentro Harry , ginny , Ron y Hagrid se giraron del tirón y a Harry se   
le iluminó la cara al ver a su segunda hija .Pomfrey se acercó un poco a   
él.- Esta es Davinia , Sr Potter ... -presentó Pomfrey .Harry y los demás se   
acercaron para verla la cara .Ron al verla le comentó a Ginny .- Dios mira   
pero si es clavada a Harry Ginny .... Ginne igual de sorprendida contestó :-   
ya ves  
La niña iba con un pijamita celestito , era totalmente morena y de piel   
tostada , dormía al igual que su hermanito Abel y su hermanita Abigail .-   
que niña más guapa ...-susurró este acercándose .-Me deja cogerla ?   
-preguntó harry esperanzado .Pomfrey sonriente y acercando la niña a Harry   
contestó:-cógela . Fuera los demás esperaban para que los dejaran atrás ,   
cuando los ruidos de pisadas les hicieron mirar a atrás y allí corriendo   
como si el alma le valiera en ello venía Viktor Krum iba a ala enfermería   
.Neville que veía que es búlgaro iba a destrozar el momento mágico de Harry   
se puso enfrente para no dejarlo pasar , pero el búlgaro con más fuerza que   
Neville lo apartó con un tortazo y entró en la habitación casi tumbando la   
puerta.  
Donde Harry estaba a punto de coger a su hija menor .- No se te ocurra   
coger a mi hija Potter!  
-chilló KRUM. Harry el cual tenía los brazos extendidos hacia la niña para   
cogerla , miró a la puerta par ver a Krum. Pomfrey no entendía nada y dijo:-   
que está diciendo Sr Krum , el Sr Potter es el padre de estos niños ! - dijo   
indignada agarrando para así a la niña.  
Harry lo miró con odio , cuando Krum dijo : - no !!! Yo soy el padre ,   
potter aquí no pinta nada , el que debe estar aquí soy yo ! Solo yo !!!   
Harry saltó : Tu estás loco tío , el padre soy yo ! Estoy seguro ! Eres tú   
el que no pinta nada aquí ! - repuso furioso Harry . Abel se empezó a   
despertar y empezó a llorar .Harry quiso ir a consolarlo, pero Krum lo   
agarró del brazo impidiéndolo y fue Hagrid quien fue .- Suéltame , maldito !   
Quien te has creido que eres ?!Harry se soltó con rabia de Krum .- Yo soy el   
novio de Hermione y el padre de sus hijos Potter así que vete de aquí , o es   
que acaso no te acuerdas de que ella te fue infiel conmigo , que te la pegó   
y de esa infidelidad quedó embarazada .... ?  
Esas palabras hicieron mella en el corazón del chico , que volvió a   
acordarse de las dudas y tormentos que en su cabeza había y que en todo el   
día había olvidado y dolido salió de la habitación . - Harry espera -   
chillaron Ron , Ginny y Hagrid siguiéndoles .Krum quedó satisfecho y se   
acercó a Pomfrey que sostenía a Davinia .- Bueno , ahora déjeme coger a mi   
hija no ? .- dijo con sarcasmo este a lo que respondió Pomfrey .- No , ya no   
pueden haber más visitas y la niña debe dormir - dijo , igual de indignada   
que todos , ya que no quería que Krum cogiera a Davinia , ya que sabía que   
Krum no era el padre y la metió en al cuna.Krum con la boca abierta como los   
tontos preguntó : -y a Hermione no la puedo ver ? Pomfrey con mala cara le   
dijo a Krum para que se fuera .- La srta Granger duerme así que váyase .  
Krum al ver que iba ser imposible ver a Hermione se fue de allí , al menos   
satisfecho por haber herido a Harry. Fuera de enfermería ya todos se habían   
ido para perseguir a Harry que se había ido de la enfermería por culpa de   
Víctor . - Harry !!! Tío espera cálmate !!! -chillaba Ron a Harry ese te   
detuvo al lado del lago de pie para esperar a Ron.- Ron tío , me olvidé , me   
olvidé de la infidelidad de Hermione me olvidé que me engañó ... He quedado   
fatal ,Krum me he echado en cara que Hermione me fue infiel , pero es que he   
sentido algo tan grande hoy ...  
Ron le puso la mano en el hombro para hablar con Harry que suspiraba - Harry   
, yo no le creería , debes creer a Hermione y no a él , si es su novia es   
por el hecho de salvarte , ella te lo dijo , y además no se si te habrás   
fijado pero ninguno de los tres bebés se parecen a Krum , pero a ti si que   
se parecen y mucho , sobretodo Davinia .... - explicó Ron .Harry se giró   
hacia Ron con cara pálida .- Ron yo ... Siento en mi corazón que soy yo el   
padre , ese sentimiento nuevo que hay dentro de mí , me lo dice , lo malo es   
Krum el no quiere que me acerque ni a los niños ni a Hermione ... Ron   
parecía indignado :- Harry ... Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras y como tu eres   
el verdadero padre de los trillizos y el amor de Hermione vas a ir a verla   
cuando tu quieras me has oído ? Harry lo miró y sonrió :- tienes mucha razón   
Ron , ni Krum ni cho me lo van a impedir yo estaré con Hermione y los niños   
siempre que quiera , por decir esta noche mismo iré a verla , así que vamos   
al castillo Ron . Ron se sintió orgulloso de que al fin Harry reconociera   
que Abigail , Abel y Davinia si eran sus hijos y junto a Harry agarrados de   
los hombros regresaron la castillo , encontrándose con Ginny y los demás .  
De mientras en la enfermería Hermione acababa de despertar de un largo sueño   
, allí estaba la sra Pomfrey y Mcgonagall sentadas a su lado . Hermione   
sonrió al despertar , estaba feliz aunque cansada aún .- Hola ... Y mis   
hijos ? Y Harry ? -preguntó Hermione frotándose los ojos.  
Pomfrey miró a Minerva y contestó .- Hermione , Potter estuvo aquí todo el   
rato hasta hace una hora más o menos ... Hermione se puso pálida :- y por   
que se fue ? Que pasó ? Pomfrey contestó .- El sr Krum llegó y dijo al sr   
Potter que él era el padre de tus hijos , y el Sr Potter se fue enfadado...   
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y sollozó .- Y yo que creía que harry al   
final me creería , el fue tan bueno cuando me puse de parto ,me dijo que me   
quería ....  
Mcginagall le posó la mano por el pelo , Hermione bufó de preocupación :-   
Bueno srta Granger déjeme comunicarle que sus padres ya están llegando a   
Hogwarts y esta noche estarán con usted. Eran las 5 y media de la tarde,   
Hermione había llegado a la enfermería a las 11 de la mañana aproximadamente   
.- Mis padres , que bien que lleguen , ahora me pueden dejar coger a mis   
pequeños ? Pomfrey sacó de nuevo el nido con los tres bebés que estaban   
despiertos , pero sin llorar .Hermione emocionada , y con la ayuda de   
Mcgonagall y Poppy los cogió a los tres que eran diminutos .- ahí , pero que   
bonitos que sois , mis niñas y mi machote lindo , estáis con mami , con mami   
, no papi no está , no no está ...por cierto Harry ya ha visto a ... Poppy   
asintió .- si incluso iba a cogerlos en brazos pero Viktor Krum llegó y   
soltó eso ....  
Hermione malideció a Krum .Abel y Davinia empezaron a lloriquear .- creo que   
tienen hambre tenéis hambre ? Pues vamos a comer ...  
Hermione dejó en un momento a Abigail en la cuna y con la ayuda de Poppy   
pudo sacarse los pechos para dar de mamar a los dos en cada pecho uno .- así   
, muy bien - decía Hermione hablando con los niños - y dándoles los primeros   
segundos de mamar - ah , que sensación más extraña - comentó Hermione a   
Mcgonagall y Poppy que dijeron .- bueno te dejamos sola con los niños , sus   
padres estarán a punto de llegar así que la dejamos , adiós .- Adiós se   
despidió esta concentrándose de nuevo en dar el pecho .  
Hermione siguió a su suyo , en sus primeros momentos con sus tres hijos   
.Mientras a Hogwarts unos desconcertados pero nerviosos señores Granger   
acababan de llegar a Hogwarts .Dumbledore iba con ellos .- como ha ido el   
parto de mi hija señor ? -preguntó la sra Granger a Dumbledore.- No se   
preocupé , todo ha ido muy bien , ella y sus tres nietos están perfectamente   
.  
- pero no eran dos , mellizos ? - preguntó el sr Granger .Dumbledore asintió   
:- eso parecía pero , parece ser que el padre , es decir el sr Potter tuvo   
buena puntería por decir , pero ahora síganme por favor.... - dijo   
dumbledore ante los desconcertados señores Granger que miraban a todos los   
lados son saber donde mirar ya que eran muggles y no sabían nada del mundo   
mágico y estaban gratamente sorprendidos .Harry y Ron iban también para la   
enfermería, Harry había decidido pasar de Viktor Krum e ir a ver a su amada   
y a sus trillizos .  
Por el pasillo del vestíbulo se encontraron a Dumbledore seguidos de los   
señores granger que miraban todo asombrados.- Harry vas a la enfermería ?   
Podrías acompañar tu a los señores Granger ?- preguntó el director .Harry   
aunque un poco avergonzado de ver cara a cara a los padres de su amada ,   
accedió .- Claro , puede irse tranquilo , síganme señores Granger es por   
aquí ...  
Los señores Granger siguieron a Harry y Ron con cara de haberse dado cuenta   
que Harry es el chico que había dejado embarazada a su hija , y la señora   
Granger le decía cosas en el oido a su marido y este miraba a Harry con cara   
asesina .Harry estaba un poco cortado por si los señores Garnger le decía   
algo , Ron se reía al bajito por la cara de miedo de Harry . El sr Granger   
que no podía aguantar más preguntó a Harry .- Hermione nos ha hablado mucho   
de ti , tu eres ese amigo que tenía desde que llegó a aquí no ? Pero Aparte   
tu eres el padre de mis nietos verdad ? - preguntó El Sr Granger mordiéndose   
el labio .Harry trago saliva :- Pues sí ... - contestó.  
La señora Granger también se mojo .- Ella nos dijo que tu estabas peleado   
con ella , eso quiere decir que mi pobre hija no va a contar con tu ayuda   
psicológica y económica.?  
Harry miró a Ron , que no quería estar en su pellejo , luego a la madre de   
hermione que seguía con los Labios abiertos y mirada espectante, pero el que   
más le asustó fue el señor Granger , que aunque era un muggle alto y flaco ,   
le dio pánico , como cualquier padre que sabe que tiene delante al "   
cabronazo " que te ha hecho abuelo .Harry contestó .- no , señora claro que   
yo me voy a hacer cargo no se preocupe - decía Harry llegando a la   
enfermería - mire es aquí .  
Harry , Ron , y los señores Granger abrieron la puerta y entraron ,donde   
allí dentro Hermione en ese momento le daba el pecho a Abigail , ya que   
Davinia y Abel ya habían acabado y dormían .Hermione miró hacia la puerta y   
se le iluminó la cara no solo de ver a sus padres , sino de ver a Harry .  
Los señores Granger chillaron : - Hija ! Mientras corrieron hacia la cama de   
HERMIONE .HARRY AL LADO DE Ron veía como Hermione y sus padres se abrazaban   
mientras que miraba con ternura como se alimentaba una de sus pequeñas .  
CONTINUARÁ ...,


	27. mortifagos en hogwarts

  
  
Escuela/Casa a la que perteneces:gryffindor , hogwarts  
  
CAP- 27 - ¡ MORTÍFAGOS EN HOGWARTS !  
  
La escena era bonita , tierna .No solo Hermione se encontraba con sus padres   
, a los que estimaba completamente , sino que también se encontraba con sus   
tres hijos recién nacidos .  
Harry con un emocionado Ron , se mantuvo al margen , pero miraba la escena   
tiernamente .  
Hermione en los brazos de su madre que la apretaban , se dio cuanta de la   
presencia de harry y Ron en la habitación cosa que la izo tremendamente   
dichosa . Harry la miró y la sonrió y apartó su mirada en la cuna .Le   
entraban un as ganas impresionantes de coger a uno de sus pequeñuelos . La   
señora Granger al fin soltó a Hermione .- Of , mi niña , ya es madre !!! Mi   
pequeña me ha hecho abuela !!! Como te quiero mi niña !!! - bramaba la   
señora Granger llorosa .El sr Granger miró a donde estaba Harry , lo miró   
con severidad .Luego se dirigió a su hija .- hija mía , no se lo que has   
hecho para tener tres , soy abuelo por partida triple sabes ?  
Hermione sonrió y se rió delicadamente , Harry más bien se estremeció ya que   
veía que el señor granger lo decía por el , con indirectas .- papá , no se   
mira ... Suerte , fue suerte y bastante inesperada ... La verdad - contestó   
Hermione mirando a Harry . El señor Granger volvió a mirar a Harry que trató   
de esconderse detrás de ron .- eh ! Harry Potter ven , no te voy a comer -   
dijo el señor granger .Harry desconfiado se acercó , ron iba detrás de él   
por si acaso .Harry se acercó a la cama , Hermione lo miraba emocionada , su   
niña Abigail , seguía mamando del pecho .  
- acaso no vas a decirle nada a nuestra hermione ? - preguntó la señora   
Granger al ver que harry solo la observaba pero no le decía nada .harry con   
un nudo en la garganta y rojo dijo .- que tal estás hermione ? Hermione solo   
de oír eso se emocionó , la niña ya había dejado comer y separó sus finos   
labios del pecho .Hermione ante los llantos de su madre se guardó el pecho y   
dejó la niña en la cuna .- estoy bien , gracias , estoy muy contenta de que   
estés aquí . - contestó al fin Hermione . El señor granger , mosca , le dijo   
a Harry .- no la vas a a decir lo guapos que son mis nietos ? - dijo , con   
Davinia en los brazos que se había despertado y lloraba . Harry mirando con   
ternura a la bebe y a Hermione luego que lo miraba como si esperando que   
dijera algo .- son muy bellos , los tres , los vi antes y son preciosos ...   
Hermione cogió a Abel de la cuna , Abigail , la había cogido la señora   
granger .- los tres son tuyos , no de Krum , que te quede claro Harry , ten   
coge a Abel , ya se que por culpa de Viktor no pudiste cogerlos antes ...  
Harry sintió que le faltaba saliva , alargó los brazos poco a poco , para   
finalmente acabar cogiendo a un pequeño bebe de dos kilos , blanquito de   
piel , pero no pálido como Malfoy de una pequeña masa de pelo color castaño   
y unos ojitos pequeños que se habrían y cerraban sin parar . La sensación   
fue muy profunda , Harry desconectó por completo del mundo ¿ de verdad que   
de esa noche de amor , habían surgido una de esas semejantes criaturitas que   
llevaban su sangre ? O serían obra de una sucia traición ? - no , es mío ,   
es mi hijo , es uno de mis trillizos , este bebé tan bonito que tengo en mis   
manos no puede ser fruto de una traición , sino fruto del amor y la pasión   
mía y de ella , mi amor , ... Mi Hermione .... Mi amada Hermione , ahora   
estoy seguro , ella nunca , nunca me engañó ...nunca ...  
Harry con los ojos llorosos , volvió a mirar a Hermione estaba callada pero   
radiante de dicha .  
Harry la observó y le dedicó la mejor de las sonrisas , esta se sonrojó   
hacia meses que harry no la sonreía así , con una sonrisa que la derretía   
.el sr granger que tenía a Davinia se sentó .harry también se acomodó , la   
niña lloró y el sr Granger se la pasó a Hermione . - bien , entonces , tu   
eres el padre de mis nieto , no ? Es fijo ?  
Harry miró a Hermione , esta temió que Harry dijera que no , o que no estaba   
seguro , pero se sorprendió mucho al oir a Harry : si , señor , soy yo el   
padre y no se preocupe , que ni a ellos ni a su hija , les pasará nada malo   
, ni pasarán necesidades ...  
La señora Granger no parecía muy convencida .- ya pero nuestra hermione este   
verano , nos dijo que tu no quieres nada con ella , ni amorosamente , ni   
amistosamente , como vais a cuidar de vuestros hijos si no te levas bien con   
ella ?  
L pregunta de la madre de Hermione , desconcertó a Harry que aunque él , no   
pensaba llevarse mal con Hermione , claro está .- mamá cállate ! - dijo   
Hermione , como si su madre la hubiera puesto en evidencia .El sr granger ,   
comprendió que sería mejor que Harry y Hermione hablaran a si que arrastró a   
su mujer para hablar con Pomfrey sobre su hija , su parto y los recién   
nacidos .- nos puedes acompañar chico ? - preguntó a Ron .Ron levantándose y   
mirando antes la cuna diciendo a Abigail : cuchi . Chu ! En la boquita se   
despidió : - nos vemos esta noche Harry en el cuarto común ! Hasta mañana   
Hermione que pases buena noche y que estos angelitos no te den mala noche !   
Ron desapareció de la puerta .- adiós Ron - dijeron a la vez Harry y   
hermione .A la vez que se quedaban a solas en la enfermería . Se miraban ,   
Abi , Davinia y Abel ya estaban de nuevo en la cuna . Harry se apoyó en la   
cama , observando a la joven madre .- sabes , te ves muy guapa , tras haber   
dado a luz ...- comentó Harry .Hermione el sonrió .- siento , que mis padres   
te hayan ocasionado tantos problemas y te hayan echo decir cosa que no   
quieres cumplir ...- comentó hermione bajando la cabeza. Harry intuyó lo que   
le quiso decir Hermione , y le puso una mano encima de la suya .- Hermione   
yo , he pensado mucho sobre esto y .... Pero Hermione lo interrumpió :   
siento que Viktor antes te dijera eso y pudiera herirte de verdad , y si no   
quieres creerme y aunque me duela lo entenderé y yo cuidaré de los niños   
sola ....Dijo hermione mirando a la cuna , ocultando las lágrimas.- Hermione   
, no , yo te creo ... Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe , pero no miró a   
Harry , que prosiguió :- Mira , yo , me he dado cuenta , que soy yo el padre   
de estas criaturas , me lo dice mi corazón y además me estoy dando cuenta   
que tú , no me engañaste , te creo Hermione , y auque el dolor y los celos   
me cegaron me he dado cuenta de ello ... Hermione lo miró .- me estás   
hablando en serio ? - preguntó ella con la mirada iluminada .Harry le apretó   
la mano y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla :- si , te creo .hermione iba a   
llorar de la emoción , Harry estaba contento pero su cara se volvió en un   
instante triste :- pero aún así no puedo volver contigo , es demasiado   
pronto , y Cho y Krum están por medio ...Hermione también puso cara de   
tristeza : - si , es cierto .  
Harry la cogió de la barbilla :- pero seremos amigos Hermione , seremos   
amigos como siempre lo fuimos y los dos cuidaremos de estos tres bebés tan   
bonitos que han nacido de nuestro amor .  
Hermione se secó los ojos y se abrazó a Harry , como nunca lo había echo ,   
aunque no podía estar con su amor , radiaba de dicha solo de pensar que   
Harry la trataría como siempre y que serían amigos de nuevo . - si Harry ,   
amigos para siempre !!!  
Se fundieron en un fogoso abrazo , los dos estaban llenos de dicha , pero en   
el fondo sentían no poder estar juntos de nuevo. Hermione pensó que mejor   
tener a Harry como amigo , que de enemigo y si un día lograban que Cho Chang   
y Viktor Krum dejaran sus vidas en paz volverían a estar unidos , para   
siempre .Los señores Granger entraron en la habitación junto a Pomfrey que   
les traía fotocopias y documentos para ellos y para los padres de los recién   
nacidos ósea Harry y Hermione .Dumbledore también se había metido en medio   
para hablar y todo aquello .- Bien señores estos son los papeles de el libro   
de familia , una copia para ustedes , otra para el director y otra para el   
sr Potter y la srta Granger ... Poppy dio los informes , después izo una   
seña para decir que debían de ir abandonando enfermería .Los señores Granger   
eran los que se iban a encargar de cuidar a su hija aquella noche   
.Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que saliera con él .Ese te acercó a Hermione y   
le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se acercó a la cuna donde los tres   
angelitos y en cuclillas le dio un besito a cada uno que dormían   
placidamente .Luego se despidió con las manos de los padres de Hermione , ya   
que no se atrevía aún ha acercarse demasiado y salió de la habitación .Había   
sido un día agotador . Pero dumbledore , aún quería hablar con él .- Harry ,   
Harry , déjame decirte que tienes una gran responsabilidad encima , ten   
paciencia eh ? - comentó Dumbledore mirándolo serio detrás de sus gafas de   
media luna .  
Harry asintió que ya lo sabía , y que lo haría lo mejor poder , su papel de   
padre .- Yo no pude disfrutar de mis padres , por culpa de lord Voldemort   
pero Abigail , Davinia y Abel sí lo disfrutaran , por que me llamo Harry   
Potter....por cierto hace mucho que no tenemos señas de el que no debe ser   
nombrado no cree ? Dumbledore se puso serio de nuevo y miró fijamente la   
cicatriz de Harry .- No has de temer por voldemort ahora harry ... Tranquilo   
... Ahora piensa en ti y en tu familia , estoy seguro que Lily y James   
estarían orgullosos ...- dijo dumbledore recuperando la sonrisa y harry   
sonrió pero con un poco de tristeza ya que sus padres a diferencia de los de   
Hermione no estaban allí . - sí seguramente , pero bueno ... Mañana   
escribiré a mi tío Sirius y le contaré todo , quería que lo avisará cuando   
Hermione diera a luz , ahora si me disculpa tengo sueño profesor ...hasta   
mañana .  
Dumbledore lo miró y con una mano le hizo una seña , para decir adiós . El   
chico subió para la torre de Gryffindor , en su cara se asomaba la ilusión   
de ya hablar a Hermione como siempre y saber que ella en realidad no lo   
había engañado con el odiado Viktor Krum .Cuando pasó por el retrato de la   
dama gorda y subió el pasadizo que daba a la sala común , harry no se   
esperaba que al entrar viera allí a todo 7 y unos pocos de 6 allí que   
chillaron : felicidades papaíto por tres !  
Harry se sorprendió al ver a todos allí .Seamus fingían y Dean Thomas lo   
cogieron en brazos , como si hubiera ganado la copa de quiditch .Harry   
volaba por los aires , Ron con un matasuegras vitoreaba .Ginny cogida por   
las manos de Colin aplaudía contenta y feliz. Neville , tan inocente como   
siempre se acercó a un agitado Harry y le preguntó :- pero una cosa Harry ,   
ya estás seguro de que tú eres el padre de esos niños y que Hermione te dice   
la verdad ?  
Harry lo miró fijamente con la mirada .Lavender lo agarró del brazo temiendo   
una mala contestación de Harry y ron tragó saliva .Pero Harry con una   
sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dio palmaditas cariñosas a Neville en los   
mofletes .- Neville , no , no lo dudo , yo soy el padre de los hijos de   
Hermione soy yo y no ese mentiroso de Krum , que nunca , jamás estuvo con   
ella estoy segurísimo !!!! Neville sonrió y respiró aliviado .Ginny bramó :-   
Al fin!!!! Ya tardaba mucho !!!! Y Ron se abrazó a su amigo con la cara   
totalmente sonriente :- Y como son tus babys ? Se parecen más a ti o a   
Hermione ? Como se llaman? - preguntó Seamos .  
Harry se sentó en uno de los sofás y otros lo rodearon ,para escuchar al   
chico .  
- Pues son preciosos , muy pequeñines , de dos kilos cada uno más o menos   
...Dean , Seamos y ron se miraron los nudillos que les dolían bastante aún -   
... Pero son una monada , los he cogido ya sabéis ? Menudas cosquillas que   
me entraron , y de parecer ... Pues yo creo que un poco a ambos Abigail yo   
creo que se parece más a Hermione en todo vaya , Abelito es muy parecido   
ambos creo yo y Davinia... Ron saltó allí :- OH , esa es Harry pero en niña   
, son iguales !!!!  
Todos comentaban entusiasmados .- Mañana en cuanto salgamos de Herbó logia y   
pociones iré a enfermería si me queréis acompañar para ver a Hermione y a   
mis pequeños ....  
Todos chillaron y levantaron la mano como si de un ejercicio de clase se   
tratara , para poder ir .- bien , pues mañana os espero , si no os importa   
ahora me voy a dormir a sido un día agotador . Y acompañado del resto de   
muchachos de su habitación , Harry se fue a dormir , y aunque había sido un   
día agotador , era uno de los mejores de su vida .  
Hermione en enfermería también disponía a dormir , tras echar una ojeada a   
sus niños , que dormían y ponerles la mantita para taparlos bien , y no   
cogieran frío .Los señores granger a continuación taparon a su "pequeña "   
que los había echo abuelos y miraron a sus nietos desde el sofá mientras se   
les caía la baba. La noche pasó bien , cálida .El día siguiente , aunque era   
septiembre se presentó más fresco , ya no hacía calor , el verano ya había   
acabado y llegó el Otoño.Ya para desayunar habían desayunos más calentitos   
como café , chocolate caliente o leche con cacao acompañado de bizcochos ,   
bollos y pastelitos de todo tipo .  
Harry estaba en la mesa junto a Ron desayunaba velozmente para poder   
escribir una carta a Sirius contándole todo , Harry empezó a escribir :  
Querido sirius:  
-soy Harry de nuevo , te escribo para saber como estás , y para informarte   
de una alegre noticia para mí .Ya he sido padre .Hermione ayer dio a luz, el   
día 26 de septiembre a no dos , sino a tres preciosos trillizos .Sí yo   
también me sorprendí mucho, de que fueran tres.Total , que son muy bellos y   
gozan de buena salud .Hermione no tuvo problemas serios para traerlos al   
mundo , por suerte .Abigail, Abel y Davinia , en orden de nacimiento , aún   
no se les ve bien sus rasgos físicos , el color de ojos ...pero todos dicen   
que Davinia , se parece a mí. Ya estoy seguro de que Hermione no me ha   
engañado y aunque la amo aún no puedo volver con ella sentimentalmente pero   
cuidaré con mucho amor a los niños junto a ella .Te mantendré informado de   
todo : Un beso de Harry .  
Harry se la amarró , en la pata a hEdwin y esta salió volando .  
Ron miraba a Harry muy fijamente casi atolondrado y Harry le preguntó por   
que lo miraba así Harry ... Yo quería preguntarte que si ya puedes dejar   
que le diga a mi madre lo de Hermione ....Harry lo miró sonriente y   
pasándole la pluma le contestó :- Claro Ron !!!  
Ron feliz le vociferó a Ginny que estaba cuatro asientos tras de él . -   
harry nos deja ginny !!!  
Ginny guiñó el ojo a su hermano y cogió un trozo de pergamino y se puso a   
escribir .  
Tras el desayuno Harry se levantó y junto a Ron se dispuso a ir a el   
imbernadero de herbó logia.  
Iba hablando con Ron por el camino .Harry le comentaba a Ron que quería   
pasarse por el callejón diagon para comprar algunas cosas necesarias para   
los niños cuando apareció la sombra de Cho Chang delante de ellos , tenía   
las manos en las caderas y el labio fruncido .  
- así que a esos mocosos si le vas a comprar cosas y a mí que soy tu novia ,   
no le compras ni una mísera joya , muy bien , perfecto ....- gruñó Cho   
.harry sintió una ligera repulsión al ver a Cho y sobretodo escucharla .-   
Mira víbora déjame en paz no estoy para tus majaderías .Me voy ...  
Cho lo agarró del brazo .- Recuerda Harry Potter , que eres mío , solo mío   
....  
Harry se soltó :- y yo te recuerdo , que no quiero que te acerques a   
molestar a Hermione , más y reza por que a esta y a mis hijos , por que son   
míos , no les aya pasado nada , por que si no lo habrías pagado con creces y   
estarías en azkabán , adiós .Harry se fue dejando Allí aCho , enfadada , y   
maldiciendo a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas .- bien echo Harry ! - felicitó   
orgulloso Ron .  
De mientras , que proseguían las clases , Hermione en enfermería acababa de   
desayunar y se tiró una media hora en amamantar a sus tres bebés que eran   
bastante glotones .  
La señora Granger comparaba todo el rato lo que hacían los niños , con   
Hermione de pequeña .- ay mamá ! No digas eso !!! Pom , pom .La puerta sonó   
y la señora Pomfrey fue a abrir .Hermione reconoció una vocecita familiar y   
al abrir la puerta se temieron sus sospechas .Como una bala un niño de un   
metro de altura de supuestamente casi dos años entró como una bala disparado   
a la cama.. A los padres de Hermione casi les da un ataque al ver a tremendo   
niño tan grande con la cabeza llena de tirabuzones y con cara de diablillo   
.Pero le asustaron más Hagrid y Madame Maxime que agachándose mucho entraron   
en la habitación .- Hagricito !!! - chillo , Madame Maxime cogiendo al bicho   
que se había lanzado a una abatida Hermione . - buenos días , muggles , yo   
soy Hagrid el guardabosques , gran amigo de Hermione desde que llegó a   
Hogwarts , mi mujer y mi hijo hagricito , encantado .los señores Granger   
aunque asustados y agazapados a la silla saludaron tartamudeando , nunca   
habían visto a un gigante .hagricito escupía baba a charcos y miraba su   
vestido con malicia y esta temía por el vestido por si lo llenaban de babas   
.- y como estás Hermione ? Nos dejas ver a esos angelitos ?  
Hagrid , y Madame Maxime que llevaba a peso a Hagricito lo dijeron   
acercándose a la cuna .  
- si claro , mirad están ahí ! - contestó feliz Hermione , de que la hayan   
visitado . - Son pequeñines y preciosos , mira OH ... Que cucos , mira amor   
esta es Davinia,la que se parecía a Harry que te dije ayer ... OH y mira que   
rosadita es la otra niña y el niño parece que se va a despertar habla flojo   
... Comentaban Hagrid y Madame Maxime .hagricito que quería acercarse   
alargaba la cabeza .- Niños guapos ....- balbuceaba , - ver , ver mami , ver   
a niños de Hermione , ver - decía .Maxime lo acercó un poco para ver .Los   
señores granger temieron que ese niño , con esas pintas de malo tocara a sus   
sietecitos recién nacidos , pero Hagricito más cariñoso de lo normal decía :   
- bonitos ..- mientras acariciaba las cabecitas suavemente . Los señores   
Granger respiraron más aliviados , mientras que Hagricito acariciaba las   
diminutas cabecitas .  
De mientras Harry y Ron salían de Herbó logia para dirigirse a Pociones con   
SNASPE .SNASPE miró a Harry de una forma más dura que nunca , como si   
sintiera asco por el nacimiento de más potter , ya que Snape era de los que   
pensaba acertadamente que Harry era quien había embarazado a Hermione , al   
igual que Malfoy y unos pocos más ya que la mayoría de hogwarts pensaba que   
Krum era el padre . Harry y Ron se sentaron , y decidieron no hablar mucho   
ya que Snape se veía enfadado , pero el estar callados no les libró de que   
el profesor de pociones les quitará diez puntos a Gryffindor .- cabrón ...-   
murmuró Ron .Malfoy reía como un bobo .  
- Como no deje de reírse le parto la boca , por cierto de que hablará con   
crabbe y Goyle todo el rato tan misteriosamente ? - se preguntó Harry   
.Crabbe y Goyle se veían pálidos y nerviosos esos días y muy arropados ,   
Malfoy en cambio sonreía como si fuese a ganar un partido de quiditch a   
Gryffindor .  
Acabó la clase y empezaron a salir de las mazmorras .Malfoy cuchicheando con   
Crabbe y Goyle se fueron a la casa de slitheryn que estaba en las mazmorras   
. Harry y Ron fueron llamados por Lavender , Neville , Seamos y compañía . -   
esperad , que os acompañamos !  
-dijeron acelerados .La pandilla de gryffindor fueron bajando hasta la   
enfermería , por el pasillo estrecho de el vestíbulo vieron a Lupin .- OH   
!!! Harry !!! Felicidades quería darte las felicidades personalmente !!! -   
sonrió estrechándole la mano a Harry .- Gracias profesor , a donde va ? -   
preguntó Harry .Lupin con una sonrisa en sus labios dijo :- pues a ver a la   
señorita Granger , pero veo que como van ustedes también pues me uno al   
grupo !  
Mientras se acercaban a enfermería Lupin le comentaba a Harry :- yo ya sabía   
, que Hermione no te había engañado Harry , no es propio de ella , lo único   
malo ahora es que Hogwarts se cree que Viktor Krum es el padre de tus hijos   
...Ya habían llegado a la puerta :- me da igual lo que crean profesor , yo ,   
soy el único padre de esos niños y ni Cho Chang ni el fantoche de Krum me   
van a impedir reconocer esa vedad ... Harry picó a la puerta , los lloros se   
escucharon a través de la puerta . Harry sonrió del tirón , Lavender suspiró   
y Colin levantó la cámara .- Mi amor no pensarás hacerles una foto verdad ?   
- preguntó Ginny indignada . Colin con una cara de ¿lo dudas? Contestó .-   
pero Ginny , pues claro tengo que hacerlo para el álbum de recuerdos ! Se   
abrió la puerta , y Pomfrey les invitó a pasar , al cuarto donde allí los   
lloros se multiplicaban por tres y la madre de Hermione y la propia que   
estaba en la cama se dividían la faena de dormir a los niños y callarlos ya   
que lloraban .  
Harry se acercó a la cama , seguido de los demás que miraban embobados   
.Lupin fue hacía Hermione para darle las felicidades y preguntar como estaba   
.- Muy bien profesor muchas gracias .- contestó Hermione .Lupin le izo un   
guiño de ojo y se dirigió a la señora Granger que sostenía a Abel , justo   
después de acariciar las cabecitas de las niñas .Ginny y Lavender suspiraron   
ala vez al ver a sendas criaturitas de los brazos de Hermione .Harry no   
dejaba de mirar de los brazos de Hermione a los de la señora Granger y los   
demás se distribuían como podían para observar.- Hermione que suerte son   
preciosos , cu cu - decía Lavender cogiendo a Abigail de la barbilla   
mientras esta lloriqueaba .- si , si parecen de juguete ! - comentó Ginny   
.Colin no dejaba de hacer fotos , a todas partes , incluso izo llorar a Abel   
con el flash .Harry se acercó a Colin .- Colin ! No ves que lo asustas ya   
esta Abel , la señora Granger le dio a Harry a Abel para que lo cogiera para   
ver si dejaba de llorar .Hermione sonrió y Harry se sentó al lado de esta de   
la cama , meciendo al niño . Ginny y Lavender seguían suspirando al ver a   
esas criaturitas , cosa que no izo mucha gracia a Ron , por parte de ambas   
ya que una era su hermana y la otra su ex , la cual seguía queriendo , pero   
ella no ya que estaba con su amigo Neville . - Sabes que Harry, Hagrid vino   
esta mañana acompañado de su familia ! - comentó Hermione mientras le   
colocaba el chupete a Davinia y pasaba a Abigail a Ginny que se peleaba con   
Lavender para ver quien la cogía primero de las dos .Ginny se salió con la   
suya .  
Harry le dio por mirar si tenían alguna herida los niños , por culpa de   
Hagricito y Hermione risueña dijo a Harry : Harry , no es tan malo , solo   
hay que tratarlo más , no están bicho como parece ! Fue muy cariñoso con los   
niños .Ron que estaba cerca de ellos comentó en voz bastante audible :- no ,   
no es un bicho , es el diablo y claro que no es tan malo y perverso ! - dijo   
irritado al acordarse de las patadas y puñetazos y las babas de el enérgico   
niño .Harry se rió .Lupin hablaba con los padres de Hermione .Empezó a   
hacerse tarde , y tenían que regresar para hacer sus tareas Harry debía   
entrenar a el quiditch .- no importa Harry , ves a entrenar yo estoy con mis   
padres - dijo Hermione.  
Aunque apenado pero animado por Hermione , Harry le dio un beso en la   
mejilla , y uno a cada pequeñín le dijo adiós a los padres de Hermione y   
después junto a los demás salieron de la enfermería . Harry , Ron , Ginny ,   
Colin , Neville y Lavender fueron directos a el campo de quiditch donde allí   
estaban en mitad del ampo , Parvati Patil que al ver a Neville y Lavender   
puso mala cara y de espaldas a unos metros de ella estaba Viktor Krum .- es   
Krum...- le dijo Ron a Harry que puso cara de guerrero .Krum se giró al   
escuchar pasos y miró con satisfacción a Harry .- Al fin os presentais ,   
casi no llegais y eh de entrenaros - dijo Krum .Harry lo miró con odio .- yo   
no pienso permitir que tú me entrenes - vaciló harry .Krum pareció pasivo .-   
Muy bien ! Pues mejor , trabajo que me ahorro así podré ir a ver a mi novia   
y a mis hijos que están solitos adiós Potter - Krum se dio la vuelta y se   
fue camino Hogwarts mirando con satisfacción a Harry . Ron agarró a Harry   
que casi lo coge a golpeds .- Cálmate , no le hagas caso y no caigas en su   
juego , venga entrenemos - dijo sensato Ron y Harry aunque le costó le izo   
caso a Ron .  
Fueron pasando los días , y los padres de Hermione se tuvieron que ir para   
regresar al mundo muggle ya que habían estado allí unos 4 días para estar   
con sus hija Hermione , que ya había dado a luz .Harry , tras la marcha de   
estos ya se encontró , en cierto modo , más tranquilo para visitar a   
Hermione y a sus adorados angelitos , los cual achuchaba todo el día .  
Harry visitaba a Hermione entre clases , tras las comidas y todo lo que   
podía , sin importarle lo que Cho y Krum pudieran hacer si supieran de esas   
visitas. Por suerte , Krum que solía visitar mucho a Hermione , aunque no le   
hacía ni caso y ni lo miraba , nunca había coincidido con harry , por que si   
no se hubiera liado la gorda . Harry la ayudaba , junto a Ron y Ginny con   
los pequeños , pero tras seis días en enfermería ya podría regresar al   
colegio .  
Hermione , que ya le habían dado el alta se vestía con avidez , junto las   
miradas de Mcgonagall y Viktor Krum que sujetaba a Abigail , que no dejaba   
de llorar al igual que Davinia y Abel cuando Viktor los cogía y este parecía   
irritado .Hermione estaba un poco triste , ya que le hubiera gustado que   
Harry la hubiera acompañado hasta el gran comedor , como padre de sus hijos   
que era .Pero para evitar peleas , hermione le había dicho "a su amigo ",   
que era mejor no provocar los celos de Viktor Krum y Cho Chang . - Ya estás   
mi vida? - preguntó Krum , con la cara llena de lágrimas de la niña   
.Hermione lo miró con rabia contenida.- si ..vamos , profesora  
Hermione le quitó a Krum a su niña y la puso en el carrito en compañía de   
sus hermanitos .Ese carrito era mágico ya que aunque era pequeño por fuera   
por dentro cabían los tres y sobraban .  
Hermione se despidió de la sra Pomfrey , dándole las gracias por todo y   
después junto a la profesora Mcgonagall y Krum se dirigió al gran comedor   
para el desayuno.  
Harry en la mesa remobía sus gachas de avena con bastante mal humor .- harry   
tío deja de rayarte ya por ese gilipollas ? - aconsejó Ron. Harry levantando   
cabeza dijo : Ron tío , a mi me hacía ilusión de venir esta mañana aquí con   
ella y los niños , pero no , ese ....  
Harry se contuvo ya Que la puerta se abrió y Minerva Mcgonagall , seguida de   
Hermione y Viktor aparecieron y las miradas se centraron en Hermione y el   
carrito que levaba .  
Hermione era observada de muchas maneras .Muchos la miraban con sorpresa ,   
otros con envidia ( las chicas) , otros con asco y repugnancia y otros con   
alegría .Hermione se dirigió a donde estaban Ron y Harry y se sentó en   
frente de ellos , mientras que Minerva y Viktor se fueron a la mesa de   
profesores . Todos murmuraban .- Como estais ? - preguntó Harry mirando a   
Hermione y al carro donde las criaturitas dormían . - Bien , Harry , Gracias   
- contestó Hermione sonriéndole .Cho Chang , y Krum miraban desde sus   
asientos , los fulminaban con la mirada . El director Dumbledore , quiso   
anunciar la llegada de la recien madre al colegio .- Bien , queridos alumnos   
, como podeís ver , vuestra prefecta anual ha vuelto , pero acompañada de 3   
nuevos seres humanos , espero que se la acoja bien , Señorita Granger usted   
podrá dejar a sus hijos en compañía de Hagrid y su esposa Madame Maxime ,   
que está encantada con la idea , mientras usted no pueda hacerse cargo ....   
- Hermione afirmaba con la cabeza lo que Dumbledore le estaba diciendo ,   
pero Krum quiso fastidiar a Harry y delante de todo el colegio y dijo en   
tono sarcástico - bueno director , yo también podré ocuparme de vez en   
cuando , ya que soy sus padre no? - preguntó mirando fijamente a Harry. Esse   
te puso rojo de ira , estúpidos como Cho y Malfoy , que no perdía detalle de   
nada desde su mesa de Slitheryn soltaron una carcajada , pero Dumbledore   
viendo la mala leche de Krum y viendo el resultado de su frase( que el   
colegio , afirmara sus sospechas y cotilleos , sobre el embarazo de Hermione   
) dijo : No sr Krum , usted no es el indicado de cuidar a esos niños , así   
que serán la madre y y los Hagrid quien se Ocuparan de esos bebés . -   
contestó Dumbledore .Ron casi le aplaude .- Bien , que siga el desayuno -   
ordenó Dumbledore . El desayuno con mucho murmuro continuó .Harry , Ron y   
Hermione hablaban , cuando Hedwig llegó volando con una carta para harry   
.Era Sirius , Harry la abrió para leerla .  
- QUERIDO HARRY:  
Soy tu tío , estoy muy contento de la noticia que me has dado , espero que   
actualmente estés muy bien , tú , Hermione , los tres angelitos ,Ron y los   
demás .  
Espero poder verte pronto , cuando podremos vernos a escondidas para poder   
conocer a los nuevos Potter? - contestáme junto a Hedwig.  
Besos y recuerdos de tu tío , Sirius .  
Harry tras leerla carta , sonrió y la volvió a meter en el sobre , Hedwig se   
fue ululando .  
Abel dio un pequeño sollozo , Hermione le puso el chupete .- Harry creo que   
será mejor que los llevemos ya a la cabaña de hagrid vamos ? O si no   
llegaremos tarde a pociones y ya sabes como se pone Snape .  
Harry asintió .- Vienes Ron ? Ron relamiendo su cuchara dijo :- No , lo   
siento ya sabeis que Hagricito me tiene manía no tardeis .  
Harry y Hermione se levantaron y salieron por la puerta con el carro ante la   
mirada de todo el colegio sobretodo de Cho y Viktor que parecieron furiosos.   
Ginny y Colin se levantaron de laa mesa y Ron los acompañó a vuelo , para   
bajar las gachas ´. - Colin , porque no nos vemos esta noche en la torre en   
frente de la clase de astronomía ? - preguntó pícara Ginny a Colin .  
Colin lá miró rojo .- Bueno vale ! - contestó tras mirarla .Ginny dijo en el   
oido para que su hermano no la escuchara . - Espérame allí a las 12 vale ?   
Colin asintió y la besó en el cuello .Por detrás suyos escucharon Pasos   
alguien los seguía .Ron con desconfianza miró para atrás y detrás suyo   
parados como estatuas y con las pintas de chulos de siempre estaban Malfoy   
con Crabbe y goyle .Este primero parecía molesto por algo que había   
escuchado o visto , Crabbe y Goyle seguían pálidos .- Que quereis ? -   
preguntó Ron con mirada asesina al verlos .  
Malfoy con la voz que arrastraba las palabras contestó :- Weasly , como tu   
por aquí , acompañando a tu hermanita para que no este a solas con lo que se   
puede llamar su novio ? - preguntó Malfoy mirando de arriba abajo a Colin   
con asco , pero este no se amilonó .  
- Y la sangre sucia de Granger y el defensor de los sangre sucia de Potter ?   
Haciéndose cargo de la resta de Potter , que por desgracia se suma de tres   
en tres ?  
Ron lo miró ceñudo y casi se abalanza a él , Ginny lo agarró y no lo dejó   
hablar ya aeu iba a a decir una grosería . - Mira Malfoy , peor sería que   
los Mlafoy se reproducirán , menuda sociedad sería y respecto yo y Colin   
pues si estamos aún juntos y seguiremos , como se dicen en los matrimonios   
hasta que la muerte nos separe , y ahora piérdete , vamos chicos ! - dijo   
Ginny llevándose arrastrado a Ron y dejando allí a los tres de Slitheryn   
.Mlafoy se los quedó mirando :- Tienes razón Ginny Weasly , toda la razón ya   
habeís escuchado inútiles , en la torre Gryffindor a las doce .....  
De mientras Harry y Hermione con el carrito de los bebés ya habían llegado a   
la cabaña de Hagrid .Allí Madame Maxise me había encargado de coger a los   
pequeñines .Hagricito daba saltos de emoción pero Madame Maxime no dejó que   
tocara los bebés ya que dormían .  
Harry tenía un poco de miedo deque Hagricito haciendo de las suyas le   
hiciera algo a alguno de los tres ,pero Hermione y Maxime que lo notaron en   
la mirada de harry lo calmaron cuando Madame Maxime puso a estos tres en una   
cuna en la aque hagricito no podría atravesar por mucho que quisiera .- La   
magia los protege Harry , venga vamos a las mazmorras que vamos A llegar   
tarde ! - balbuceó Hermione .  
Harry y Hermione corrían hacia el castillo y al llegar a la puerta una   
muchacha de pelo moreno con cara de mala uva salió de la puerta   
impidiéndoles el pa´so .- Cho tenemos prisa , dejanos pasar que vamos a   
llegar tarde ! - jadeó Harry al no poder pasar. Cho pusoó ambas manos y no   
podían pasar parecía furiosa .- Hermione Granger ! Como te has atrevido a   
hacer que mi novio te acompañara , él es ´mío maldita sangre sucia !!! -   
chillaba esta .Hermione que tenía prisa y que estaba de Cho hasta el   
mísmisimo le chilló : -Mira Guapa , Harry es mi amigo y el padre de mis   
hijos y puede acompañarme si le da la gana y estoy hasta las narices de que   
me insultes y toma esta .plaf! Hermione el pegó una bofetada , tan fuerte   
que Cho se calló al suelo y entonces pudieron pasar corriendo a el castillo   
.Ni siquiera Harry el novio de Cho se paró a ayudar a que esta se levantara   
.- Esa te la debía , por empujarme el día de mi parto lagarta !!! - chilló   
Hermione mientras subía la escalera.  
Cho en el suelo , totalmente ida por el tortazo y pasándose las manos por la   
cara susurró : te odio sangre sucia , te odio con todas mis fuerzas ....  
Por desgracia el encuentro con Cho dio sus frutos .Harry y Hermione llegaron   
tarde a clase de pociones y con todo el gusto del mundo Snape les quitó   
cinco puntos a Gryffindor a cada uno .  
La clase fue aburrida como siempre , incluso Malfoy ,Crabbe y Goyle no los   
molestaron , estaban hablando a lo bajito , y parecía que estaabn esperando   
algo con muchas ansias .  
Pociones acabó y se fueron a continuar el día , en los descansos Harry y   
Hermione acompañados por Ron una de las veces fueron a dar un vistazo entre   
clase y clase a los bebés y por suerte para ellos y por el bien de hagricito   
estaban perfectamente como bellos durmientes en la gran cuna de Hagricito .  
Llegó la noche y tras la cena todos estaban en sus salas comunes y se fueron   
a dormir .- Buenas noches chiquitines ...- decía Harry tocando las barbillas   
de los pequeñuelos .Hermione le cambiaba el pañal a Davinia. - Buenas noches   
Hermione ... Que durmais bien ...- dijo finalmente Harry dándole un beso en   
la mejilla a esta última .Hermione se sonrojó .  
- Vamos tórtolo que nos van a echar la bronca , algún otro prefecto si nos   
pillan aquí a estas horas son casi las doce , ven veámonos que te tengo que   
enseñar la carta de mi madre jeje está alucinada ... Ron estiró de Harry   
hasta sacarlo de la habitación de Hermione compartida con Lavender que   
dormía y Parvati .Ron burlón le dijo a parvati :- ah ... Y espero que no te   
moleste Parvati el llanto de niños por la noche por que si no tendrás que   
acostumbrarte ...  
Parvati con su mal humor de siempre y tapando su cortina entera le contestó   
:-Muy gracioso , idiota ....  
Tras la marcha de los chicos y de meter los niños en la cuna ,Hermione apagó   
la luz.  
Minutos más tarde en la oscuridad total de la noche , una menuda figura   
´bajaba las escaleras a alrededor de las doce . La capa de Hogwarts tapaba   
su pelo color arena .Era Colin , que salía para su cita con Ginny. EL   
muchacho salió del retrato de la señora gorda y por suerte para él , esta no   
estaba en su cuadro .- habrá salido , que bien .... Voy a la clase de   
astrología allí ira ginny , espero que Filch no me pille ...- pensaba   
asustado Colin.El chico legó a la puerta por suerte todo estaba vacío y   
silencioso , se apoyó en una columna .- Solo he de esperarla - susurró en   
voz baja .Se puso a mirar al techo , no venía Ginny , empezaba a sentir una   
sensación de demasiada calma .Se apoyó de nuEvo en la columna , pero dio un   
vote al escuchar un ruidito .Colin se giró de golpe , no había nada .Todo   
parecía sospechoso . De repente volvió a mirar para delante , una figura   
negra lo empujó y una varita le fue empuñada .- insonorus ... Susurró una   
grave pero susurrante voz .- QUE ME PASA ??? - trataba de chillar Colin ,   
pero la voz no le salía esa cosa que lo tenía agarrada lo tenía reprimido y   
le había quitado la voz con un hechizo .- tampoco escucho nada !!! - pensaba   
el muchacho asustado .Otra figira negra se acercó también acorralándolo   
.Eran dos figuras esbeltas y altas con capucha que le tapaban la cara , que   
empezaron a pegarle en todas las partes del Cuerpo.

Colin chillaba pero no   
podía ser escuchado .

Tras varios chillidos .Las dos figuras se apArtaron   
dejándolo agazapados en la pared casi sin poder sostenerse .Colin levantó la   
mirada tras ver un par de pies nuevos , otra figura había aparecido ,se le   
acercaba lentamente .Era menos alta que las otras dos y menos esbelta .SE   
quedó parada frente a él y levantó su varita hacia su pecho .- que me va a   
hacer ? - fue lo único que pensó colin , ya que no escuchaba .El encapuchado   
, el cual mantenía firme su varita en un susurro de voz dijo: ABADA-QUEDABRA   
....

Continuará ….


	28. desgraciada

  
  
CAPÍTULO 28 - DESGRACIADA  
  
Un rayo de luz penetró en el hechizado cuerpo de Colin Crevy , haciendo que   
sus caídos y rasgados ojos quedaran desorbitados y absortos y la menudez de   
su cuerpo cayera como un saco hasta el suelo. Quedando allí , inerte como si   
estuviera petrificado pero mucho peor , mucho peor .  
La figura que había apuntado a Colin con la mano bajó la varita y   
seguidamente izo un gesto con la mano a su izquierda para que las otras dos   
figuras lo obedecieran y salieran corriendo al igual que él .Escaleras   
abajo. Colin siguió allí en el suelo impasible , sin moverse. Un minuto   
después, se escucharon de nuevo unos pequeños pasitos por el pasillo y una   
menuda figura apareció de la esquina del pasillo .Era Ginny iba con su   
túnica de Hogwarts puesta y caminaba de cunclillas , al igual que su novio   
que habían salido de la sala común para verse ,tenía miedo a que Filch los   
pillase.- Donde estará Colin ? No me habrá plantado no? Está tardando en   
llegar ... - pensaba la hermana de Ron parándose en la oscuridad delante de   
una puerta , la cual supuso que era la de astrología. Ginny empezó a dar   
pequños pasitos en la redonda hasta que tocó con algo sólido en el suelo que   
le estremeció , pero por suerte no chilló:- que es esto? -pensó la joven   
sacando la varita de su bolsillo ya que no veía nada por la oscuridad .  
- Lumos! - susurró y acercó su varita iluminada al suelo , donde allí   
ensangrentado y cn los ojos desorbitados del miedo pudo ver la cara de Colin   
.- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! - vociferó esta callendose para tras del impacto . La   
varita se le apagó dejándola en la oscuridad absoluta por poco tiempo ya que   
segundos después las luces del castillo se fueron encendiendo poco a   
poco.Ginny con el corazón apunto de salírsele del pecho fue de rodillas   
hasta el cuerpo del joven .Estaba pálido desmejorado , y tenía varias   
heridas en el cuerpo y suciedad por la paliza que el habían propinado , eso   
si la túnica estaba totalmente intacta .Pero lo que más impactó a Ginny fue   
el rostro de Colin .Al joven fotógrafo le caía aún una lágrima de su ojo   
izquierdo que no le había acabado de caer y tenía la boca abierta como si   
quisiera chillar , además de que sus ojos y su rostro en general demostraban   
puro terror.- Colin!!!!! - chilló al final Giny l cuál ya no le importaba   
que fuera de noche y que Filch la pillara.- Colin que te ha pasado vida   
???!!! Por que estás así?! - chilaba con los ojos salidos de las lágrimas .   
Empezaron a escucharse pasos y palabras de la gente , pero lo primero que   
vio Ginny fue a Filch acompañado de norris subiendo por la escalera parecía   
enfurecido y a la vez feliz de haber encontrado a la culpable de ese grito  
- te pille!!! Así que merodeando por el castillo y a esas .... Filch se   
calló , no solo por ver a Ginny arrodillada y llorando sino al ver a Colin   
en el suelo ,sucio y ensangrentado .- que ha pasado ????!!!! - preguntó   
tirándose al suelo , Norris se puso a oler a Colin y maulló fuerte .  
- no lo se , lo encontré así ....- contestó Ginny moviendo a colin para que   
reaccionase . Filch izo lo mismo , pero colin no se movía seguía igual y con   
la misma cara de miedo .  
Filch se puso en pie y salió escaleras abajo gritando : profesores !!!   
Director Dumbledore !!!  
Eso acabó de rematar en al noche , toda Hogwarts se puso en pie , la luz del   
pasillo volvió a encenderse como si fuera de día y se abrió el retrato de la   
dama gorda a lo lejos .Ginny llorando , miró para atrás suyo y pudo observar   
una gran oleada de alumnos de Gryffindor de todos los cursos , encabezados   
por la premio anual ,Hermione y seguida de Harry , Ron y los demás detrás.-   
Que ha pasado???!!! - preguntaba mientras corría Hermione irritada - he   
dejado a los niños solos en la cuna , Ginny que ....ahhhhh!!!! - chilló   
Hermione poniéndose las manos en la boca al ver a Ginny y Colin estirado   
.Todos los alumnos se pararon de tirón al ver la escena .Hermione , Harry y   
Ron también se arrodillaron en el suelo frente a colin .- Colin!!!! - chilló   
Harry .Ron lo sacudió :- Ginny que le ha pasado ???? - preguntó Chillando   
.Ginny con las lágrimas a rebosar contestó ante los chillidos y   
murmuraciones de todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y de los otras casas que   
también habían salido a mirar.- Había quedado con Colin aquí y me he   
encontrado esto !!! , no pude ser no está muerto verdad ???!!!!  
Ron la agarró y después harry se acercó a Colin y pasándole la mano por la   
cara y observándola se acordó de Cedric Diggory y no sabía el por que .-   
está muerto Harry ? preguntó Hermione temblando .Harry la miró y luego a   
Ginny , no quiso contestar a una gran evidencia ....  
Entonces llegaron en ese momento más alumnos , de slitheryn , con Malfoy ,   
Crabbe y Goyle con cara de sueño y preguntando : que pasa ????  
Y también todos los profesores con Dumbledore y Mcgonagall en cabeza guiados   
por Filcht y seguidos de Snape y los demás .- Mire profesor Dumbledore ahí   
está !!!!- bramaba Filch .  
Dumbledore se acercó lentamente mirando fijamente a Colin .Mcgonagall se   
encargó de separarar a Harry , Ron , Hermione y Ginny del cuerpo de Colin y   
a la gente que se amontonaba . Minerva le agarró de la cabeza levantándosela   
y abriendo la boca de par en par temiéndose lo peor .Dumbledore se acercó   
más y le cerró los asustados ojos .  
- Esta muerto Minerva ..... - dijo dumbledore en voz baja pero bastante   
audible para que Ginny diera un alarido de dolor y ron la cogiera y la   
llevara a sus brazos .Hermione se abrazó a Harry .Minerva se puso una mano   
en el pecho los murmuros de dispararon .Todos miraban al cadáver y a la   
desconsolada Ginny .Malfoy el primero , muy serio para ser normal en él .  
- Como a podido ocurrir esto ? Como ??? -preguntó Minerva a Dumbledore que   
había hecho un hechizo para hacer aparecer una camilla .- Pues muy sencillo   
minerva , el señor crevvy ha sido víctima de la maldición Abada quedabra ,   
verdad Reamus ? - preguntó Dumbledore a lupin que se había acercado .Lupin ,   
por primera vez más serio que nunca se acercó a el cadáver .- Si albus eso   
parece ....-contestó .Harry al escuchar el nombre Abada Quedabra le izo   
aparecer el nombre de Voldemort a la cabeza , pero si lo habían usado esa   
maldición eso quería decir que .... Voldemort seguía vivo y que habían   
mortífagos en el colegio .  
Ginny se separó de ron bruscamente y fue hacia Dumbledore . - Ginny no ,   
espera !!!! - chilló Ron pero Hermione lo paró para que la dejara .Ginny se   
paró hacia dumbledore cogiendo el rostro de Colin con sus palmas de las   
manos .- dígame director , dígame usted que no está muerto que solo está   
herido , por favor , digame que no ha sido asesinado por piedad !!!!!  
Dumbledore miró con cara de tristeza a Ginny y asintió con que era cierto   
.Ginny se echó al suelo y se puso a llorar : noooooo!!!! Por que ???!!!!   
Nooooo!!!! Ron se lanzó de nuevo con ella .Dumbledore sereno pero serio dijo   
mirando fijamente sobretodo a Harry que parecía como Hipnótizado .- esto   
quiere decir que entre nosotros hay .....mortífagos .....  
Un gran revuelo se armó al pronunciar a los seguidores de Voldemort .- pero   
lo peor de todo ....- prosiguió - es que si se han atrevido a matar incluso   
a un alumno de familia Muggle por el motivo que sea y con una maldición   
mortal como esta , significa que Voldemort aún vive ......  
Fianlizó, el revuelo se acabó , todos se quedaron mirando a dumbledore   
asustados y otros a harry , como Hermione que se llevó la mano a la boca   
.Harry sin embargo con la mirada cómplice con Dumbledore no despegó los   
labios para nada .El silencio lo rompió Mcgonagall diciendo: veo que el   
hermano del señor Crevvy , no se ha enterado de nada , ruego discreción y   
falta de ruido esta noche para que no se entere de nada hasta mañanay no   
sufra por esta noche y una cosa más todos a sus habitaciones por favor -   
ordenó tensamente Mcgonagall . Los prefectos de las otras casa fueron   
llevádose a sus alumnos que murmuraban de todo .Hermione se llevó a los   
gryffindors .Quedando allí en el pasillo de la torre , los profesores Harry   
, Ron , Ginny ,Filch y el cuerpo del asesinado .Dumbledore se acercó a Ginny   
, Harry y Ron y les dijo : si quereis podeis venir con nosotros a   
enfermería , para ver como Pomfrey hace la autópsia mágica y podamos saber   
todo lo que le ha pasado a Colin ....  
Los tres asintieron y se levantaron .Fueron tras dumbledore directos a   
enfermería ,Heermione que había dejado a los gryffindors en orden salió tras   
ellos con el carro de los trillizos dormidos  
Snape miraba a Harry con rabia como si estuviera apenado de que no podía   
echarle ni una culpa a él en este caso en aquel asesinato . Llegaron a   
enfermería y Pomfrey en pijama los atendió super sorprendida y horrorizada   
al ver el cadáver y sobretodo al ver los resultados de la autópsia .Que al   
ser mágica , no necesitó abrir el cuerpo y con un toque de varita en el   
cuerpo y una estracción de carne , líquidos y sangre pudo analizar todo .  
Los resultados fueron estos :  
Paliza .golpes en todas las partes del cuerpo , heridas graves .  
Hechizos : utilización de hechizos para quedarse mudo y para no escuchar   
nada .  
Hechizo abada quedabra .  
Harry los demás se quedaron callados tal vez pensando en lo horrible que   
había sido esa noche o pensando ¿ quién habrá sido capaz de hacer esto? Los   
llantos de ginny y de Davinia que se acababa de despertar y empezó a   
gimotear , rompieron el silencio y Dumbledore habló.  
- Como lo suponíamos , Voldemort sigue vivo y ...hay mortífagos en Hogwarts   
....  
Harry se rozó la cicatriz lentamente , la sentía caliente sudada . Hermione   
se le acercó más con el carro y Ron abrazó con fuerza a Ginny que volvió a   
caer en llantos .  
La noche pasó dura y lenta , Harry , Ron , Hermione y Ginny se la pasaron de   
pie en la enfermería. Dumbledore ya había avisado a los señores crevvy que   
estaban camino a Hogwarts .También , Cornelius Fudge el ministro de magia   
estaba en hogwarts tras recibir la lechuza de dumbledore . La señora Pomfrey   
le había dado un calmante a Ginny que se encontraba un poco más calmada en   
los brazos de Ron . Pocos minutos después de las ocho de la mañana , unos   
pasos acelerados se escucharon por el pasillo y la puerta de enfermería se   
abrió volando y apareció un muchachito bajito y menudo , con el pelo castaño   
claro , y con cara de espanto - Y mi hermano decidme que no es verdad !!!!!   
- gritó el jovencito que era el hermano de Colin , Dennis de 4 curso.  
Dumbledore miró hacia el muchacho poco a poco que jadeaba de la corrida que   
se había llevado y le puso una mano por el hombro y agachó la cabeza para   
él.  
Dennis miró a la cara de Ginny , la novia de su hermano , que estaba roja y   
luego miró a Dumbledore.- Lo que has escuchado es cierto SR Creevy , su   
hermano a sido asesinado ...  
Dennis se quedó con la cara pasmada , no lo podía creer , se separó de   
dumbledore y negaba con la cabeza , miró a su derecha donde en una camilla   
pudo ver un cuerpo tapado con una sábana .Los pies le empezaron a temblar y   
se dirigió hasta la camilla corriendo .- No !!!, no puede ser mi hermano no   
puede estar muerto no!!!!! - chillaba el muchacho desconsolado , abrazando   
el cadáver . Ginny enfurecida se acercó a Dennis con pasó firme pero llorosa   
y le pegó un guantazo .- deja de llorar !!!! Joder !!!! Colin , no va a   
vivir más vale ???  
Dennis levantó la cabeza con la mano en l galta , ginny lloraba   
silenciosamente esta VEZ.  
Hermione fue hacía ella y la llevo para otro lado .  
Dumbledore y Lupin fueron hasta el joven y lo sentaron en una silla .- Se va   
a hacer justicia Dennis tranquilo , tu hermano a sido asesinado por un   
mortifago de Hogwarts , se harán investigaciones y se descubrirá quien es el   
culpable y se pudrirá en azkabán que no te quede la menor duda . - explicó   
dumbledore .  
Dennis lo observó lloroso , Dumbledore se fue poco a poco de la enfermería   
con Snape y Mcgonagall detrás .Dennis se abrazó al inerte cuerpo de su   
hermano fallecido .Harry y Hermione agarrando al carrito , Harry más serio   
de lo normal , ron y Ginny fueron también hacia la camilla como para velar a   
la victima del asesinado .  
Lupin que era el único que se había quedado de profesores en la enfermería   
se acercó también y dijo : - Yo como profesor de la defensa contra las artes   
oscuras de este colegio , se me ha asignado encontrar al o a los asesinos de   
colin Crevvy y no dudeis que lo encontraré.....  
Dennis Y Ginny sobretodo levantaron la cabeza como avestruces hacía el   
profesor .  
- Venga y ahora id a desayunar y podeis regresar se van a suspender las   
clases hoy para velar a Colin creevy.  
Con tristeza en sus rostros cansados , todos salieron de allí.Ginny la   
primera de todo con paso acelerado ,Dennis lloriqueando con ron ala lado   
suyo y Harry y Hermione muy impactados con su carrito en las manos .Fueron a   
la cabaña de hagrid para dejar allí a los niños antes de regresar al aula   
donde allí le comunicaron todo a el guardabosques.- que????!!!! - preguntó   
el gigante impactado escupiendo el té d ela boca al escuchar la noticia.   
Harry agachó la cabeza .- pues eso Hagrid , colin fue asesinado esta noche   
mismo y no se sabe quien es el culpable y si tine cómplices pero ... Colin   
está muerto .....  
Hagrid se puso sus gigantes manos en la boca ,Madame Maxime dormía a   
Hagricito que quería enterarse de todo lo que los mayores hablaban .- y ....   
Ginny ... Donde está debe estar destrozada !!!?? -preguntó de repente Ron .   
Hermione se giró hacia él mientras colocaba la mantita a Abel.  
- está sola , en la sala común no quiere salir de allí ...- explicó   
Hermioner .Ron tragó saliva .- pobre hermana mía.... Y pobre Dennis , deben   
de pasarlo peor que nadie ... - decía ron pálido.  
Hagrid preguntó interesado - y cuando es el entierro del pobrecillo ? -   
preguntó con la voz entrecortada.  
Harry le contestó , muy serio mirando al suelo de piedra .- esta noche será   
el velatorio y mañana por la mañana el funeral , el profesor Lupin se   
encargará de investigar el caso de la muerte de colin ....- informó Harry.   
Después de eso Harry se acercó al carro y dio tres besos a los trillizos y   
se despidió de todos saliendo de allí directo a dcao con lupin , Ron y   
Hermione salieron corriendo también para seguirlo.  
Harry , ron y Hermione los cuales habían alcanzado a Harry que estaba muy   
raro , llegaron al aula de dcao donde allí les esperaban los de slitheryn y   
los de gryffindors .Los de slitheryn parecían estar como siempre y   
gryffindor estaba muy triste .Neville se cogía a Lavender y seamos y Dean   
que siempre estaban de buen humor no esbozaban ni una sonrisa.  
Harry , Ron y Hermione se sentaron y entonces lupin llegó a la clase .  
El profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras , el cual siempre estaba en   
sus clases con una sonrisa , esta vez no. La inminente muerte de Colin , no   
hacía que su cara estuviese para bobadas .- Bien alumnos , antes de nada ,   
guardaremos silencio un minuto por Colin Crevvy .... Lupin miró a Harry ,   
Ron y Hermione con cara de pena. Todos excepto Malfoy , Crabbe y Goyle que   
reían y hablaban en voz baja , pero bastante audible para que Lupin y el   
resto de la clase los escuchara y los mirará con mala uva por su falta de   
comprensión .  
- Señor Malfoy , salga de mi clase por favor .... - dijo estrictamente   
Lupin.Malfoy le lebantó la mirada y con cara de no haber roto un plata   
contestó:- pero que he echo ???  
Lupin frunció la ceja y con la vena de la sien palpitándole como nunca le   
había echo le chilló a Malfoy puntándolo con la varita :- no se lo voy a   
volver a repetir , salga de mi clase maleducado !!!! Y 20 puntos menos para   
slitheryn .....!!!!  
Malfoy se levantó de la mesa y abandonó l clase mirando a Lupin con cara   
asesina .Lupin se giró y miró a Crabbe y Goyle .- vosotros dos , iros con él   
, vosotros también habeis faltado el respeto, fuera !!! - chilló lupin   
.Crabbe y Goyle , no se atrevieron a rechistar y también salieron de la   
clase .Después de la marcha de estos tres , lupin se giró a su clase .- Bien   
chicos antes de empezar os comunico, que esta semana próxima empezaran unas   
investigaciones generales , para descubrir el o los asesinos de Colin crevvy   
, yo mismo seré el que las llevará acabo , no teneis que temer por vuestras   
vidas , vamos a descubrir a esos mortífagos sea como sea ....- explicaba   
Lupin mirando sobretodo a Harry , el cual desde la muerte de Colin se sentía   
algo confuso e irritado .- Volverá Voldemort , estará tramando algo? Sus   
mortífagos que están en el colegio me arán algo a mi o mi familia??? - se   
preguntaba Harry en sus pensamientos .  
Acabó la clase de Dcao y Harry , Ron y Hermione fueron a buscara Ginny a la   
sala común y vestirse de luto para el velatorio de Colin y seguidamente su   
entierro, antes deverían ir al gran comedor a Comer pero como Ginny , no   
salía de su habitación de sexto curso fueron a por ella .  
- ya voy yo ...- dijo una tensa Hermione acercando el carrito de los   
trillizos a Harry y Ron para que los cuidaran .Los tres menos Abi dormían.  
Hermione entró poco a poco en la habitación.Ginny estaba sentada en la cama   
dosel , ya vestida de negro y con una cámara de fotos en las manos , la   
cámara de Colin .  
- gInny vine para buscarte e ir a comer para después ir juntas al entierro -   
explicó la prefecta.Ginny levantó la mirada jaca ella , su pelo rojo como el   
resto de los weasly se ocultaba en un apretado moño dentro de un sombrero   
,el de hogwarts .- Si ya voy ....- tibuteó esta mirando a la cámara d nuevo   
y rozándola con la yema de sus dedos .Hermione que no supo que decir a ginny   
se empezó a vestir rápidamente con las prendas negras que tenía más a mano y   
se quedaba mirando fijamente a ginny y a la cámara que tenía entre sus manos   
.- Ginny ???- empezó a habla Hermione ...- esa cámara es de ...??? Ginny   
levantó de nuevo los ojos hacia Hermione pero aguados esta vez.- sí , es su   
cámara , a él le encantaba la fotografía , las últimas fotos aún no están   
reveladas .... - tivuteó la joven .Hermione viendo que se iba a poner a   
llorar de nuevo se agachó de cunclillas y la abrazó .Ginny lloró de nuevo.-   
Ginny , te compadezco tanto .... Decía hermione consolándola .- Mi dolor es   
inmenso Hermione , inmenso por que ?? Por que a Colin , quien fue capaz de   
algo así quien????  
Lloraba la desdichada Ginny a una Hermione que por una vez en su vida no   
supo contestar a una pregunta . - no lo Ginny , no lo se .....  
Tras acabar de vestirse ,Ginny y Hermione bajaron poco a poco hasta la sala   
común , donde Harry y Ron las esperaban ,serios pero con una de su manos   
meneando el carrito .  
- Vamos al gran comedor , ginny aún no has comido nada y has de alimentarte   
...-dijo un serio Ron.  
Ginny cogida de la mano de Hermione fue bajando poco a poco las escaleras.   
Harry que llevaba el carrito iba al lado de estas y Ron era el primero de   
los cuatro.  
Llegaron al gran comedor y se metieron entre la gente para ir ala mesa de   
Gryffindor .Estaban llegando a la mesa , cuado dos personas se pusieron   
delante de Harry , Hermione y Ginny.Quien no, que cho Chang y Viktor Krum .?  
Harry yHermione , harry aún con el carrito y apretándolo fuerte miraron   
fijos a estos dos .Ron cogió a Ginny y la sentó en la mesa , no quería que   
fuese ajetreada .La gente al ver la escena , morboso , ya que Harry llevaba   
el carrito de los supuestos hijos de Viktor Krum hicieron corro .También   
algunos periodistas del profeta que se habían entereada del supuesto parto   
de la novia de Viktor Krum estaban allí con la cámara de fotos en alto. -   
Potter , se puede saber que haces llevando el carro de mis hijos y al lado   
de i novia ? Preguntó mlavadamente Krum.Todos murmuraron , en voz baja y   
empezaron a verse flashes .Davinia gemió un poco .Hermione le puso el   
chupete .Harry lo miró con odio , Cho miraba a Hermione con asco .- Como   
pueden ver señores periodistas , la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger lista   
como una hiena quería ligarse y atar a 2 magos tan famosos como Harry   
Potter y Victor Krum , serás ...  
Hermione miró rabia a Cho y se abalanzó hacia ella .Harry la detuvo , Cho   
también se iba a abalanzar a ella pero Harry también la detuvo .- Ya basta   
,Cho ... - ordenó indignado Harry.Se puso a mirar a Krum , se le acercó :-   
respecto a tí eres un maldito cobarde , me encantaría ....  
-Krum vaciló y se le acercó :- te gustaría que eh? Te gustaría tener mi   
puesto verdad ??? Te gustaría no ser el más carnudo de todo HOGWARTS ...  
Más gente s fue acercando , los profesores que estaban llegando también   
sintieron curiosidad y se fueron acercando más , para ver lo que pasaba .  
Harry arto le cogió de la túnica y lo alzó en el aire, Se oyó un suspiro y   
murmuros , más flaxes ,se escuchaba gritos de ánimo a Harry y como no a   
Malfoy defendiendo a Krum . Krum lo miró con los agujeros de la nariz muy   
abiertos . - mira hijo de .... Voy a dejar claro una cosa que debería estar   
clara desde el primer día a todo el mundo , tu no tienes nada que   
reprocharme y que decirme , yo estaré con esos niños aunque seas novio de   
Hermione cada vez que me de la gana por que yo soy el verdadero padre de   
esas criaturas y no tu!!!!! El murmullo fue general ,Harry tiró a Krum al   
suelo .Hermione agarró a Harry y Cho a Krum que lo miraba con odio .  
Harry cogió del carrito a Davinia y la azoen el aire .- esta es la prueba   
más clara que tengo , mi hija menor Davinia , que por suerte te parece u n   
montón a mí !!!  
Todos se quedaron mirando con la boca abierta y murmurando que era clavada a   
Harry Potter y los periodistas escribían con la pluma mágica como locos .   
Krum se levantó muy enfadado , Harry había pasado a Davinia a Hermione que   
la abrazó contra ella .- Maldito Potter , pero que te quede claro una cosa ,   
aunque tu seas el padre de esos mocosos , yo seré quien me quedaré con   
Hermione , recuérdalo ...- Señaló un avergonzado Krum señalando a Harry y   
saliendo de allí ya que Mcgonagall había llegado y quería parar la pelea y   
empezó a sacar a los periodistas de allí que querían hacer una entrevista   
tanto a Harry , como a Hermione como a Cho Chang y Viktor Krum pero no   
pudieron. Tras el alboroto al fin se pudieron sentar a comer .  
Al fin tío , al fin has dejado las cosas claras a ese tío Harry - dijo ron a   
Harry tras sentarse.  
Harry metió con mala leche la cuchara en el plato y salpicó todo .Hermione   
le agarró el brazo para que se calmara .- Ya está Harry , ya se sabe toda la   
verdad de ese miserable ....  
Harry la miró , aún estaba rabioso y le apartó la cara empezando a comer   
.Hermione , mobió el carro ya que las niñas estaban lloriqueando por el   
alboroto.  
Tras la comida , debían ir al velatorio que se celebraría en un gran salón   
donde pasarían toda la noche .Los alumnos tenían que estar en el velatorio   
de Colin para que al mañana siguiente pudieran ir al entierro .  
Cuando estaban a punto de acabar ,Harry miró a Hermione , serio , y le dijo   
.- deja a Krum Hermione , no puedo soportar creer que tu eres su novia ,   
déjalo y yo dejaré a Cho ....  
Todo eso lo dijo en voz baja pero clara y firme , y Ron miraba de Harry a   
Hermione y viceversa esperando la reacción de Hermione .Esta triste le dijo   
:- Harry , sabes qued e momento no podemos volver , debemos seguir con cho y   
Krum de momento ....  
Harry dejó la cuchara , se levantó y agarrando el carrito de los niños se   
fue del gran comedor con pinta de estar bastante enfadado .Hermione se puso   
una mano en la cabeza ,Ron se concentró de nuevo en el plato después de   
observar a Harry. Ginny miró a Hermione , con la mirada apagada triste y   
Hermione a ella , por que no podían ser felices ?  
Harry se fue a los terrenos donde allí , estaban Hagrid y su esposa Maxime   
con el carro de Hagricito y al ver a Harry se le acercaron .Maxise me puso a   
mirar a los tres angelitos y hagrid al ver la cara de harry le preguntó lo   
que el pasaba .- estoy arto hagrid , arto de que Krum se EMT en mi vida y la   
de Hermione, sabes ....? ...hoy hhe dicho ante todo Hogwarts que yo soy el   
padre de los hijos de hermione ...he dejado a Krum por los suelos ....  
Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry .- Muy bien Harry así me gusta !!! Si señor ,   
dejaste a esa desgraciado en su lugar , pero sabes hay algo que me preocupa   
más en este momento ... Quien será el mortífago ese que a matado al pobre   
Colin ?  
Harry miró para los dos lados , empezaban a llegar gentes para el velatorio   
.Harry no supo que contestar.- No lo se Hagrid , pero me preocupa , si hay   
mortífagos en Hogwarts eso quiere decir que Voldemort sigue al acecho , y   
esos desgraciados no se el motivo , del por que han matado a Colin que era   
...un ...- Harry no quiso continuar .  
- un hijo de muggles , un llamado por ellos sangre sucia ....- confirmó   
Hagrid triste .  
En ese momento , se escuchó la voz de Ron por detrás .- Harry , estás aquí !   
- era Ron acompañado por Hermione y por Ginny en el otro lado . Hermione lo   
miró , Harry aún molesto le giró la cara , seguía con el carrito en sus   
manos .  
Dumbledore entró en ese momento , entre la cantidad de alumnos que habían   
seguido de la profesora Mcgonagll , y los señores Crevy acompañados de su   
hijo menor Dennis Crevvy .  
Poco a poco se acercaron al medio de los terrenos donde estaba el féretro.   
Los padres de Colin y su hermano se pararon en frente de el féretro , se   
quedaron quietos y callados , observando el cuerpo inexpresivo del que era   
su hijo .La señora Crevy se puso a llorar , Ginny también lo hacia y Dennis   
también , mientras que el padre de Colin parecía impávido , pero unos   
segundos después rompió en llantos como el resto.  
Se abrazó a su mujer y a su hijo menor. Albus Dumbledore le dio el pésame a   
la familia que estaba destrozada ante el féretro de cristal en donde estaba   
Colin .Ginny se calló al suelo , parecía mareada .Hermione y Ron , alarmados   
la agarraron , mientras le proporcionaba aire. Todos los alumnos o miraban a   
la desesperada familia o a Harry , Ron , Hermione y Ginny. Como unos   
recelosos Krum y Cho Chang o un enigmático y sereno Malfoy.  
- Bien queridos alumnos , empieza el velatorio por nuestro compañero Colin   
Crevy , mañana será enterrado junto la tumba de otro de nuestros alumnos que   
falleció hace tres años asesinado como el sr Crevvy ... Habló del   
inolvidable y valeroso Cedric Digerí ....  
Harry tuvo el impulso de mirar a Cho Chang en ese momento , la chica que   
miraba recelosa cambió por unos momentos su cara al escuchar el nombre de su   
ex amado muerto , agachó la cabeza pensativa y seria .  
Tras el discurso de Dumbledore todos se quedaron callados unos instantes ,   
Había comenzado el velorio y todos estaban en silencio por dar el último   
adiós a Colin .Muchos de ellos se acercaron a los señores Crevvy y a Dennis   
.Harry , Ron , Hermione y Ginny apollada en Hermione fueron unos de ellos .  
Al llegar allí le dieron el pésame a unos abrazados padres destrozados y se   
dirigieron a Dennis que estaba apoyando la sudada cabeza al cristal.Harry ,   
Ron Y Hermione , el primero y la última lo más separados posibles por Ron ,   
miraban como Ginny fue hacia Dennis para mirar por el cristal. La joven   
hermana de ron asomó la pelirroja cabeza para mirar , y volvió a ver por   
última vez a su amado .Seguía pálido aunque esta vez sus ojos no reflejaban   
ese miedo de ayer , estaban ya cerrados sus párpados y vestía la túnica de   
Hogwarts limpia y aseada .Ya no tenía heridas ni sangraba por los golpe s ,   
su piel estaba pulida , maquillada ....  
Ginny miró a Dennis y este le devolvió una aguada mirada brillante .- se fue   
Denis , nunca más vamos a verlo , nunca más veremos sus ojos alegres y   
dicharacheros abiertos , nunca ....  
Dennis la miró , no se atrevió a decir nada , solo asentía ligeramente con   
la cabeza , de cabello color arena , el mismo color que su hermano Colin .  
Ginny cerró con fuerza los ojuelos , quería retener lo i retenible , las   
lágrimas , el dolor la angustia .  
Ron se acercó poco a poco y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Ginny lo miró   
apretó su mano fuertemente sintiendo el tacto de su hermano , que por   
primera vez se veía muy afectado , humano , maduro ... Una de sus lágrimas   
dejó claro , el afecto por ese que iba a ser su cuñado y que en tenuas   
situaciones había discutido . Harry y Hermione cada uno por su lado se   
acercaron también poco a poco poniéndose cada uno a un lado de los hermanos   
weasly y Denis.  
Hermione suspiró , le parecía mentira aquello que estaba viendo :- no pude   
ser ...- y poniéndose una mano en la boca y la otra en la frente te echó   
para atrás , donde estaba el carrito y lo meneo monótonamente . Harry asomó   
la mirada también , y abundantes recuerdos fluyeron por su cabeza .Recordó   
cuando conoció a Colin , por primera vez , todas las veces que el joven le   
había perseguido para hacerle fotos , su sonrisa blanca e inocente .   
Despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir a su lado el pie tembloroso de Ginny   
que se mordía las uñas con fiereza.  
Harry miró atrás , miró a los estudiantes de Hogwarts ligeramente que   
parecían serios y bastante apenados , Harry volvió a mirar a Colin en su   
tumba de cristal : quien te ha hecho esto Colin ? Quien ? Que seguidor de   
Lord Voldemort te izo esto ?  
A Harry no le pasaba ningún alumno por la cabeza en ese momento , miró a los   
profesores , se fijo en Snape .- no , Snape no , él ya fue un mortífago y   
ahora no lo era , quien sería .... Que pretendería , estaría planeando algo   
contra él ....  
Relativamente , a miles de kilómetros de los terrenos del castillo , bajo   
tierra , se allaba un palacio rodeado de rocas y de lagos de fuego .En el   
paisaje abundaba la humedad y sus animales , eran todo tipo de víboras . -   
Serpientes de todos los tamaños y colores y pequeños basiliscos hambrientos   
.Luces verdes por todas partes como luceros y oscuridad casi tenue,  
Dentro del castillo de piedra , caían gotas de agua estridentes poco a poco   
y habían varios charcos de agua verde , donde se podía distinguir a una   
docena de encapuchados con máscara , eran mortífagos .Estaban arrodillados   
como perros ante una persona de espaldas , flaca y oscura , acompañado al   
lado suyo por un hombre pequeño y por el otro con una serpiente gigante y   
amenazadora .  
- Así que , tu hijo a matado a un sangre sucia , en el colegio , interesante   
noticia , mue interesante ... Un sangre sucia menos en el mundo , estoy   
bastante contento por hoy , pero ya sabes que tu hijo y sus dos compañeros   
no se han unido a mi solo para Matar A a estúpidos sangre sucia , nos tiene   
que ayudar a destruir a él , al verdaderamente importante ......  
Uno de los encapuchados aún de rodillas levantó un poco su máscara .- Lo se   
mi señor y no dude que mi hijo nos ayudará , como miembro de mi familia ha   
de ser un mortífago de por vida y serle fiel ha usted que es mi señor de por   
vida , generación tras generación , crea que nos ayudará mi señor ....  
La figura de las espaldas sonrió malignamente , dando a relucir su boca   
desdentada y horripilante , dejando caer una breve risa .  
Kilómetros arriba , en tierra , tras el velatorio , el entierro de Colin se   
iba a realizar . Toda Hogwarts , vestida de negro y con flores en las manos   
estaba en el cementerio mágico donde varios agentes del ministerio de magia   
estaban para dar el adiós a Colin Crevvy .  
Todos se acercaban para escuchar la misa .Harry con las manos en los   
bolsillos al aldo de Ron qu erio miraba a Neville y Lavender que estaban   
abrazados ern la boda y hablaban en voz baja .  
Hermione con su carrito cogida de la mano de Ginny .Dumbledore , Mcgonagall   
, los profesores y familiares en primera fila escuchando .Dennis y los   
padres destrozados .La mayoria de Hogwarts todos silenciosos , excepto   
algunos como los de Slitheryn sobretodo que no se callaban ni a la de tres ,   
como Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle y las estúpidas y impresentables .   
Pansy Parkinson y millicent Bulstrode , las cuales hermione no le habría   
importado lanzarles una maldición . También estaba Hagrid con su mujer la   
gigante Maxime que tapaba como podía la boca a Hagricito para que no diera   
la lata en un momento tan serio y triste .  
Ron , cansado y mosqueado ( celoso ) , se acercó a Neville y Lavender que se   
hacían mimos afectados . Lavender miró a Ron cuando se paró ante ellos .-   
que ? - dijo la chica .  
- Podríais dejar esto para la luego no , estamos en un funeral , tened más   
respeto ...- tras decir esto y no dejar ni hablar a Neville que iba a   
contestar - no hemos hecho nada malo . , Ron se fue con mala ostia . Harry   
le puso una mano a ron en el hombro y ambos continuaron escuchando a el cura   
. Lavender comprendió entonces , que Ron seguía enamorado de ella .  
La misa finalizó , y el ataud del joven poco a poco por arte de magia ,   
golpe de varita , empezó a deslizarse poco a poco a la tierra .Los ojos de   
Ginny , Denis , los padres de Colin y todos los que lo querían se fueron   
humedeciendo , y recuerdos e imágenes del muchacho corrieron por su mente   
cuando miraban con el alma en un puño , por última vez las faciones de su   
rostro hasta que despareció en la tierra y taparon el agujero de la lápida ,   
enumerada con el nombre del chico .Todos rezaron por unos momentos mientras   
se l e colocaron varias coronas de flores .  
Todos se quedaron unos minutos mirando y rezando , cuando poco a poco los   
prefectos , excepto Hermione se fueron llevando a los alumnos al castillo   
antes pasando uno a uno en fila ante la tumba de colin para echarle una Flor   
y despedirse de él , algunos también pusieron flores a CEDIC , como Cho que   
se quedó bastante seria al pasar por allí . Los padres de Colin y dennis se   
acercaron a la tumba los tres para despedirse de su ser querido , estaban   
abrazdos los tres . Harry , Ron , Hermione , Ginny , Hagrid y su familia y   
algunos profesores , como : Dumbledore , Macgonagall y Lupin se quedaron un   
poco ala margen dejando un poco de intimidad a la familia , que se   
levantaron al cuarto de hora más destrozados que nunca. El señor Crevvy   
acercándose a Dumbledore llevaba llorando al hombro a su mujer y del hombro   
a su hijo menor .Dumbledore , Mcgonagall y Lupin fueron hacia ellos y los   
quisieron acompañar al castillo . - Señores Crevvy acompáñenme , por favor ,   
vamos a darles una poción calmante ...  
Poco a poco fueron despareciendo , Hagrid también se fue a su cabaña , y   
quedaron allí Harry , Ron , Hermione y Ginny . Ginny fue la primera en ir a   
la tumba se quedó mirando fijamente , con el flequillo tapándole los ojos ,   
inmóvil.  
Harry , Ron y Hermione también se acercaron .Harry echó un vistazo a la   
tumba de CEDIC , un intenso escalofrío recorrío su cuerpo y la cara y risa   
de lord Voldemort centraron sus pensamientos .El chico agitó su cabeza y se   
dirigió a Colin .Ron la abrazó , hermione se pasaba un dedo por los ojos ,   
mientras que agitaba el carro donde los tres niños se habían despertado y   
lloraban como locos . Los tres dejaron una bonita flor allí en el lecho de   
tierra eterno que ocuparía el joven muchcho .Ginny miró para atrás tras   
sentir , el tacto de las flores caer .- dejadme sola , por favor , necesito   
despedirme de Colin yo sola , os lo ruego ...  
Harry y Hermione miraron a ron , que dudaba dejar sola a su hermana , pero   
no se negó al ver la cara de Harry que le asintió y le izo una seña para que   
regresaran al castillo. Y poco , a poco regresaron al castillo , dando unos   
pasos hasta el traslador que los haría regresar a Hogwarts.  
Al sentirse sola , y asegurarse , Ginny miró para atrás y poco a poco se   
arrodilló en la tierra revuelta y húmeda del suelo , colocando sus manos   
sobre la lápida con dureza .Agachó la cabeza el pelo le tapó la mitad de la   
cara , del cual descendieron varias lágrimas. La chica se echó en la lápida   
apretando las flores fuertemente y acurrucándose allí . Lloró con amargura   
.-  
Por que a él ? Pudimos ser tan felices .. Por que le tuvo que pasar a él , a   
mi amor , a mi colin , pOr Que?  
Dejó de hablar en voz alta cuando escuchó el ruido de pasos , detrás de la   
lápida .Ginny no levantó la cabeza aún así , no se sentía sola .Un   
sentimiento de temor se apoderó de ella al no verse sola , en medio de ese   
cementerio .Escuchaba el ruido de el viento que agitaba su pelo , y volvió a   
escuchar un sonido , un sonido de movimiento , y levantó esta vez la cabeza   
, mirando arriba de su tumba . DE allí salió , como si acabará de despertar   
de una siesta , Draco Malfoy , muy serio y callado. La miró fijamente , y   
miro la lápida donde ponía el nombre de Colin .  
- Draco ? Que haces aquí? - preguntó atravancándose Ginny totamente   
sorprendida al ver a Malfoy . Malfoy negaba con la cabeza y levantando más   
su cuello y con la mirada fija en los ojos relucientes de la joven susurró   
: Pobre desgraciada ....CONTINUAR

n/a : bueno , garcias por leer mi fic , espero vuestros reviews y ya sabeis , podeis meteros en mi pag web :

www.totallyhyhr.es.vg

y si os gusta mis fic , pues podeis leer :;

- el colmo de un soltero y mocho y la mujer , y el dolor de ser violada , que es nuevo .

- ademas si os gusta el slash ; leed : amorn en luna llena , es de los merodeadores , de remus/sirius .

besos y espero muchos reviews si? Adw .


	29. un dolor extraño

  
  
CAP-29-UN DOLOR EXTRAÑO La hermana pequeña de Ron , levantó la cabeza lo más alto que pudo para ver  
fijamente al muchacho que estaba detrás de la lápida.Ese Muchacho de 7 curso  
,del que estuvo profundamente enamorada y que en ese día el más horrible de  
su vida, le tenía en frente y la habíha llamado desgraciada.  
Draco Malfoy seguía allí , de pie tras la lápida , mirándola fijamente , con  
seriedad e inmóvil , la miraba con ojos brillantes y malignos .  
- Malfoy que haces aquí ? Como te atreves a llamarme desgraciada ? -  
preguntó lo joven , la cual se le caían aún algunas lágrimas por las  
mejillas .  
Malfoy la miró , esbozó una sonrisita maligna .Y salió de detrás de la  
lápida , mirando muy en alto a la menor de los Weasly .  
- Por que ? Pues por que lo eres , Ginny Weasly , por que estás sufriendo  
como una perra , por la muerte de ese sangre sucia .... - contestó con  
maldad Malfoy .  
Ginny no podía creerse que Malfoy fuera tan frío , y aunque tenía ganas  
inmensas de llorar , reprimió como pudo todas su lágrimas para así .No  
quería que Malfoy la viera llorar , no quería que la viera sufriendo , por  
que así no la llamaría Desgraciada. Haciéndose la dura , la pelirroja se  
levantó y se puso en pie ante Malfoy con la cabeza lo más alta que pudo ,  
sin importarle que Malfoy le sacara casi dos cabezas y puso la mirada más  
desafiante que pudo .  
- como puedes ser tan cruel ? .. Te alegras de la muerte de Colin verdad ?  
Te alegras por que yo lo amaba y no a ti .Te hha venido de perlas que lo  
asesinaran , por que no soportabas que estuviera a su lado , no ??? -  
preguntó Ginny desafiante .  
Draco Mlafoy volvió a quedarse callado , y de mirar a Ginny se puso a mirar  
la lápida. Con la yema de sus dedos empezó a rozar la tumba , en el lugar de  
la piedra donde se depositaba el nombre de la víctima .Y se paró a mirar las  
coronas de flores , una de ellas era de color balnco y otras eran rojas como  
el escudo de Gryffindor .  
- Pues si .... Lo confieso , me alegro de su muerte , me alegro mucho ....-  
contestó Malfoy.  
Ginny sintió una gran punzada en el pecho , que se agravó más poder cuando  
Malfoy con cara de rabia contenida y con bruteza , depositó su pie , con un  
gran pisotón en una de las coronas de flores blancas , machacando un flor .  
Ginny lo miró con la respiración alterada , por lo que había echo . - que  
haces ? - tibuteó Ginny. Malfoy con la mirada baja , la miró apretando  
fuertemente las flores . - que hago ??? Que que hagO? Esto es lo que hago  
!!!!! - vociferó Malfoy en pleno cementerio con toda la fuerza de sus  
pulmones .Se subió a la lápida , y empezó a saltar y pisotear las coronas de  
las flores .  
- Esto es lo que te hago Colin Crevvy , aquí es donde tienes que estar  
maldito sangre sucia , por robarme a Ginny !!!! - chillaba Malfoy echo una  
fiera .  
Ginny poniéndose las manos en la boca con horror fue instantáneamente hacia  
la lápida y se subió para parar a Malfoy , ambos forcejearon .  
- Ya basta maldito cobarde !!!! Deja que Colin descanse en paz , gusano , ya  
basta !!!! - chillaba esta .  
Pero Malfoy con más fuerza que ella , sacó la varita de su bolsillo y  
agarrando a Ginny con una mano , ya que era muy menuda , gritó :  
TARANTANEGRA !!!!!!  
Y la hermana de ron , salió disparada hacia el suelo como un rayo de luz ,  
chocando fuertemente contra el suelo d arena del cementerio , propinándose  
un buen golpe en el cuerpo , dañando su muñeca izquierda .  
Ginny se levantó un poco , poco a poco , mirando con las lágrimas salidas a  
Malfoy . Este por su parte segundos mas tarde había acabado de destrozar las  
flores de la lápida de Colin y las había arrojado seguidamente al suelo con  
asco .  
- Eres lo peor que he visto , Draco Malfoy , no sabes cuanto te detesto  
.... - decía Ginny lloriqueando .M  
Malfoy en cambio parecía pasar de lo que estaba diciendo la joven y empezó a  
ir hacia ella con paso lento , pero firme con una sonrisa de grata  
satisfacción.  
Ginny lo miraba , yendo a gatas para atrás todo lo le era posible . Pero  
Malfoy le dio por mirar , para atrás de nuevo a la lápida y vio un destello  
plateado que le llamo la tención y se giró para atrás para poder averiguar  
de que se trataba .Ginny temió lo peor , la cámara de fotos de colin se le  
había olvidado guardarla .  
Así era , Malfoy hundió sus manos en la maquina de fotos y la alzo en alto  
para mirarla y puso una malvada sonrisa , enseñándosela a Ginny .  
- así que esta , es la estupida cámara con la que el sangre sucia este ,  
hacia fotos a Potter , todoe l día no ? - preguntó Malfoy que al acordarse  
de Harry puso una mirada maligna .  
Giny se temió lo pero , cuando seguidamente , el slitheryn sacó de nuevo su  
varita y la alzó poco a poco en dirección al aparato.  
Ginny al sentir , lo que iba a hacer le rogó : no lo hagas Draco por favor  
te lo ruego !!! Sollozó Ginny intentando levantarse e ir hacia él la más  
rápido posible .  
- este aparato anticuado , no sirve absolutamente para nada , EXPELLIARMUS  
!!! - susurró el hijo de Lucius Malfoy haciendo que la cámara fotográfica  
estallara en mil pedazos .  
Ginny a dos pasos de Malfoy , vio con horror como el aparato favorito de su  
amado había estallado en mil pedazos , y como el viento helado se llevaba  
los restos .  
Ginny miró la escena muerta de rabia , y con toda la rabia de sus ser se  
abalanzó hacia Malfoy.  
- Maldito seas villano !!!! Eres un mal bicho y siemre lo serás , no se como  
pude salir contigo y enamorarme de ti , me das asco !!!! Te odio !!!! -  
bramaba Ginny , todo lo que podía dando golpes al chico por todos lados ,  
pero este solo rompía en carcajadas .No le hacían nada de daño los golpes de  
la chica y aún así no la pegó , ya le había echo suficiente daño ese día .  
Ginny al ver que Malfoy se estaba partiendo de risa , dimitió de sus golpes  
y totalmente azorada , asustada y ala vez furiosa se fue yendo poco a poco  
para atrás , dirigiéndose hasta el traslador para regresar al castillo , que  
era un cristal oxidado enfrente de un roble que estaba a la izquierda de la  
tumba de Cedric Digorí .  
Malfoy dejó de reír , Ginny estaba al lado del traslador lo iba a tocar para  
regresar , la chica lo miraba con odio mientras susurraba : te odio , te  
odio - sendas veces .  
Y antes de que Ginny tocara el traslador y regresara al castillo , Malfoy  
lanzándole un beso al aire le dijo : Te amo , volveremos a estar juntos ,  
esta vez para siempre .... - dijo Malfoy , quedándose solo en el cementerio  
.Miró a la lápida , y posó sus dedos sobre el nombre de Colin en al piedra ,  
sonrió y estalló una sonora carcajada .- te vencí Colin Crevvy , te vencí En Hogwarts , todos los alumnos ya habían regresado del cementerio mágico ,  
los alumnos estaban tristes azorados por lo ocurrido en aquel par de días .  
Harry y los demás de Gryffindor ya se encontraban en la sala común del  
colegio ,Era octubre , y el viento del otoño ya se escuchaba en las ventanas  
chocar . En la sala común estaabn los alumnos de Gryffindor de séptimo . Un  
aire tenso y silencioso se respiraba allí , que solo lo rompían los llantos  
de los trillizos de Harry y Hermione , o si no nadie hablaba esa tarde .  
Hermione ponía el chupete a Davinia , mientras que daba el pecho a Abel muy  
seria , y separada de Harry en el sofá por Ron que estaba con las manos en  
la cara pensando en todo lo ocurrido y en Lavender y Neville que estaban en  
otro de los sofás acurrucados .  
Neville le acariciaba el pelo rubio y liso a Lavender , mientras que esta se  
veía un poco azorada , ya que había confirmado que Ron la seguía queriendo y  
tenía la mirada fija en él .  
Harry por su lado sostenía dormida a Abigail , que respiraba débilmente .  
Por otra parte Dean y Seamus Finnigan estaban en un tercer sofá , serios y  
pensativos . Mientras que en una silla de la mesa y pintándose las uñas de  
negro miraba Parvati Patil , a Lavender y Neville recelosa . Ron levantó la  
cabeza para mirar a sus lados , miró a Harry y Hermione que se miraban con  
disimulo , ya que Harry estaba molesto con ella y enfrente suyo a Neville y  
Lavender que parecían a su rollo .  
De repente , se escuchó abrir el retrato de la dama gorda y se escuchó subir  
rapidamente por la escalera a alguien .Centraron sus miradas a la puerta ,  
para ver de quien se trataba y al ver que era Ginny llena de barro y rota   
en lágrimas pegaron un bote del sofá y del tirón ron fue hacia ella .  
- Ginny !!!! Que te pasa ? Como es que estás así !!!??? - preguntó ron  
agarrándola por la cadera y mirando a su túnica llena de barro .  
Ginny miró a sus hermano con cara de dolor y lágrimas .Hermione y Harry  
habían dejado en el carro a los trillizos y se habían dirigido hacia ella  
como los demás .  
- Malfoy , ha hablado conmigo , espero a verme sola , para atormentarme!!!  
Para echarme en cara que Colin había muerto y no estaría más conmigo !!!! -  
decía Ginny desconsolada .  
Ron puso una cara de la cual los ojos le salían de sus órbitas .Hermione se  
puso una mano en la boca . Harry miró a Ron apesumbrado .  
- que ?!!! Y que te izo ese cobarde ???!!! Que lo mato eh ???!!!! - Chillaba  
ron muerto de ira .  
Ginny se secó los ojos , no quería llorar más pero no podía evitarlo.  
- Se alegró de la muerte de colin , dijo que se alegraba , piso su corona de  
flores y rompió su cámara de fotos !!! - sollozó la joven hundiéndose en los  
brazos de un atónito Ron .  
Todos parecieron indignados .  
- Como se atreve ??? - dijo Dean .- ese Malfoy no tiene perdón !!! - dijo  
Lavender indignada .  
Harry moviendo la cabeza de par en par , susurró : creo que si hubiera  
podido , lo hubiera matado él ....  
Todos se le quedaron mirando , pensando en esa posibilidad . Abel empezó a  
llorar , hermione movió el carro un poco para calmarlo .  
Ron apretó los puños , se fue hacia la puerta , Harry lo detuvo tras un  
alarido de Ginny .  
- Dejame Harry , lo voy a matar y seré yo el que salte encima de su tumba  
suéltame !!!!  
Harry no lo soltó y evitó junto a Seamos y Dean que Ron saliera de la sala  
común en busca de Malfoy .- ya basta Ron ! No vale la pena , lo que hay que  
hacer es encontrar a ese mortífago , para que se pudra en azcabán !!! -  
chilló harry .  
Varios alumnos , de otros años se asomaron un poco para ver que pasaba ,  
quien gritaba .  
Hermione , la premio anual , subió un para de rendaños de la escalera .-  
Vosotros volved a vuestras habitaciones ya !!!!  
Luego se dirigió a los chicos y severa ordenó : callad , ya y parad !!! Es  
tarde !!! Será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama , a sido un día muy duro .  
Por suerte , para Malfoy todos hicieron caso a Hermione y subieron las  
escaleras para regresar a las habitaciones .Ginny le pidió a Hermione dormir  
con ella , esta aceptó y subieron con Lavender y Parvati , estas dos cada  
una por un lado hasta la habitación femenina .  
Y Harry y el resto de chicos , a la suya .  
Harry , ya en su cama dosel , tapado hasta las orejas, tardó mucho en  
dormirse , primeramente por los gruñidos rabiosos de ron que tradó una hora  
en quedarse dormido y roncar y segundamente por pensar en Colin , en el  
posible mortífago , en Hermione , en Krum , en Cho , en Lord Voldemort ,  
Harry sintió que cada día que pasaba sus problemas crecían y notaba peligro  
a su alrededor .  
A la mañana siguiente , lunes , el día amaneció nublado y con poco sol . Los  
ánimos estaban igual de bajos que en el día anterior ese día . Los señores  
Crevvy abandonarían ese Día Hogwarts para volver a Londres , el mundo Muggle En el sombrío y tenso desayuno , el cual casi nadie probó bocado , llegó el  
correo . Pig le entregó a Ron una carta de su madre en la que super dolida ,  
dava el pésame a Ginny tras enterarse de la muerte de colin , ya se había  
enterado . Y más abajo y un poco más pequeño , aunque estaba sorprendida ,  
le daba las felicidades de su nueva paternidad a Harry y Hermione . La  
Señora Weasly estaba recibiendo muchas noticias esos días y estaba  
desorientada .También explicaba en su carta , que Percy seguía trabajando en  
el ministerio y que cada vez se alejaba más de casa y que fred y George  
triunfaban con su tienda en Hogsmeade y que echaba mucho de menos hogwarts .  
Cuando acabó de leer la carta . Ron se la pasó a una pálida ginny .  
Hermione recibió también la entrega diaria del profeta donde la portada le  
sorprendió .  
HARRY POTTER , ES PAPÁ !!!! Ponía en letras grandes y amarillas en la  
portada y de subtítulo dejaban caer la noticia del asesinato de Colin Crevvy  
. Además se añadían las fotografías tanto de colin con una expresión jovial  
y en portada y con movimiento la de la pelea de ayer en la cual Harry y  
Viktor Krum con Cho Chang y Hermione en sendos lados ocupaban la portada .  
Viviendo , los movimientos de la disputa , donde Harry le chillaba a Krum la  
verdad a la cara .  
Hermione aunque llevaba un día sin hablarse con Harry , se lo pasó a este  
para que él y Ron lo vieran . - Mirad a salido en portada !!! - susurró  
Hermione .  
Harry se quedó mirando por segundos la portada atentamente y miró a la mesa  
de profesores donde Krum también miraba el profeta con gran atención y le  
dedicó una mirada de odio .  
Acabado el desayuno , y tras dejar en casa de Hagrid a los trillizos ,  
partieron Harry , Ron y Hermione hacia Transformaciones con la profesora  
Mcgonagall .  
Esta estaba más seria e irritada que nunca en aquel curso , aunque era  
severa pocas veces la habían visto de aquella manera , solo cuando pasaban  
cosas así en Hogwarts .  
- Bien para el próximo día quiero una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre este  
tema .... Pueden irse ... Dijo Mcgonagall .  
Al salir de la clase , ron refunfuñaba : y para colmo , encima los  
profesores están más bordes que as .... Co ... Está ahí ...- dijo ron en  
tono bajo , se había quedado inmóvil y señalaba con el dedo al final del  
vestíbulo .  
- Está ahí quien ? - preguntó Hermione con la ceja arrugada y mirando para  
el lugar donde Ron señalaba .Harry susurró : Malfoy ....  
Harry y Ron se miraron y asintieron ambos fueron hacia el grupito de  
slitheryn , formado por Draco , Crabbe y Goyle y Millicent y Pansy .  
Hermione no pudo evitar que Harry y Ron fueran hacia Malfoy , que hablaba  
animadamente .  
Pero que segundos después cayó al suelo , propinado por un puñetazo en la  
cara y una patada en la espinilla , propinadas por Harry y Ron .- se puede  
saber quien ??? ... Chilló Malfoy con la mirada encendida mirando para atrás  
y agarrándose con una mano la cara y con la otra el tobillo.  
- Potter ... Weasly ...habeis sido vosotros , desgraciados de ... - decía  
Malfoy mientras que Pansy parkinson se tiró al suelo para sacudir su túnica Ron lo amenazaba con el puño en alto y Harry sacó su varita y chilló : si  
hemos sido nosotros , pero te merecerias otra cosa , que te lanzaramos una  
maldición o ....  
- que te despedazaramos !!!! - chilló ron agresivo y con los agujeros de la  
nariz salidos .  
Malfoy se puso en pie , estavez con una sonrisa de masoquismo y sacudiendose  
la túnica .  
- veo que ginny , ya os lo contó todo ... Jejé y que ??? Crevvy era mi rival  
y me importa muy poco si se lo han cargado , no soy tan hipócrita , como  
para parecer que tengo pena .... -dijo Malfoy .Hermione paró a Harry y ron  
que se abalanzaban a Malfoy .  
- solo eres una sucia sabandija ...- dijo Hermione con asco hacia Malfoy .  
Este la miró con sorna y millicent y Pansy con envidia .  
- tú te callas Granger , tu no eres mejor que yo , que vas poniendo los  
cuernos por ahí zorra !!!  
- dijo con asco Malfoy y las chicas , soltaron una estupida risita .  
Harry se alzó contra Malfoy : si no sabes nada del tema , te callas Malfoy  
.... - dijo Harry apretando los dientes y acercando su varita .  
- que vas a hacerme Potter ? Me vas a matar ... O que ? Te recuerdo que  
Viktor Krum es el novio de Granger y no tú ... Y hablando del rey de roma  
.... Krum se asoma ...- y Malfoy giró su cuello y por el pasillo Krum con  
cara de mala uva se acercaba .  
Harry , Ron y Hermione se giraron y entornaron los ojos . - El que faltaba  
para el duro ... - dijo Ron .  
Krum al ver a su novia con Harry de nuevo , puso cara agría y se acercó con  
gran velocidad .  
- te dije potter , que no te acercaras mas a mi novia !!!! . Bramó Krum con  
la mirada brillante y agarrando a Hermione .  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco . - que pasa !? Se han puesto de acuerdo para  
enfrentarme a dos gilipollas o que ???!!! - dijo Harry perdiendo la  
paciencia.  
Malfoy se reía de nuevo , con el acudido , Ron lo miró fulminante con el  
puño en alto .  
- Hermione es mía Potter , no me la vas a quitar , no volverás con ella ,   
ella no me va a dejar a que no me vas a dejar mi vida ? : preguntó  
duramente Krum apretando el brazo de Hermione , y con la mirada le trataba  
de recordar , lo que le dijo para que fuera su novia .  
Hermione recordó y le entró miedo por el cuerpo , ella no podía imaginarse  
vivir sin Harry , como le había pasado a Ginny y le contestó a Krum ante al  
mirada expectante de Harry que esperaba que Hermione le dijera a Krum que lo  
iba a dejar para volver con él.  
- no te voy a dejar Víctor , nunca ...- dijo Hermione con la cabeza baja y  
tragando saliva .  
Krum sonrió y miró con mirada cómplice a Malfoy que se rió como quiso de  
harry .  
- Jajajajajaj , lo ves Potter - mascullaron a la vez Malfoy y Krum .  
Ron le elvantó el puño a Malfoy , y Harry sintiéndose más decepcionado que  
el otro día se fue corriendo del lugar , Ron lo siguió .  
Malfoy y los suyos se fueron de allí camino a la mazmorra . - así se hace  
Krum , destroza a potter tanto como puedas - dijo Malfoy , Krum sonrió .  
Miró a una Hermione que lo miraba con la mayor cara de asco e indignación  
del mundo .Krum cínico le acercó los labios para darle un beso. - dame un  
besito amorcito .... - pidió este .  
Hermione le apartó la cara de un tortazo y separándose de él salió de allí  
lo más rápido que pudo .- no te besaré nunca Krum , me das demasiado asco ,  
y cuando sepa como deshacerme de ti te dejaré para estar con Harry de nuevo Hermione salió corriendo , hacia donde habían ido Harry y Ron quee eran los  
terrenos donde Harre iba a ir a recoger a sus hijos .  
Krum la miró irse y con una sonrisa en la cara susurró : no me dejarás  
nunca Hermione , nunca , eso nunca te lo permitiría .....  
Hermione fue hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y entró sin picar ala puerta donde  
casi tropieza con Fang .  
- Y Harry ???? Y los niños ??? - preguntó con la respiración alterada  
Hermione , al solo ver a Ron con el pie tembloroso y a Hagrid junto a Maxime  
y hagricito dormido .  
Hagrid le contestó , ya que Ron solo la miró y le quiso decir con la mirada  
" la has hecho buena" .  
- Harry está en el lago con los niños , necesita pensar , no lo molestes  
Hermione ....  
Pero Hermione que no representaba ninguna molestia , salió de allí con paso  
firme y decidido , camino al lago .  
Allí Harry se sentía fatal , todas las cossas le estaban pasando del tirón ,  
ser padre , enfrentarse a Krum , no poder ser correspondió como era debido  
por Hermione , los mortífagos , Voldemort .... Todo .... Un pequeño gemido  
de Davinia , lo izo despertar .  
- Mi niña ... Vuestra mamá me querrá ,? Si me quiere por que no deja a  
Víctor ? No lo entiendo , si es por mi , que no se preocupe , Viktor no me  
asusta para nada ...- decía en voz baja Harry hablando con sus hijos y  
acariciando las cabecitas de los tres .  
- Pero a mi si me da miedo Harry ...- dijo una voz femenina , que había  
escuchado la conversación , era Hermione .  
Harry giró poco a poco la cabeza , y vio a Hermione allí de pie , lo miraba  
seria , preocupada , se sent´ó en los matojos enfrente de él .  
- yo te quiero Harry , pero me da miedo , que Krum te haga algo y te mate ..  
Fijate en ginny han matado a su gran amor ... Yo no lo soportaría Harry ....  
Harry la miró y le colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla . - Yo no le temo  
hermione , me he enfrentado a Voldemort infinidad de veces , he sentido la  
muerte muy de cerca , un ignorante como Krum , no me va a hacer temer por mi  
vida creeme ..... - dijo harry  
Hermione se emocionó y de su ojos saltó una lagrimilla , que Harry secó .-  
Harry ten paciencia te lo pido , yo no lo voy a dejar por el momento , no ,  
entiéndelo por favor ....  
Harry se levantó de nuevo , en pie .- no lo puedo entender Hermione , nos  
amamos y te estoy diciendo que no sufras por eso , yo se me defender muy  
bien !!! Acaso crees que Krum es m´ñas fuerte que yo !!!!???? No lo puedo  
creer , muy bien haz lo que te de la gana , si tu sigues con él , yo también  
seguiré con Cho !!!  
Harry cogió su túnica , la cual se había quitado y se fue directo al  
castillo , dejando allí a Hermione .  
- por que ami ??? Joder estoy harta de todo ...- decía Hermione dejando caer  
, un par de lágrimas y tapando a Abel y Abi que estaban destapados .  
En Hogwarts , ron estaba subiendo las escaleras para regresar a la sala  
común de Gryffindor ya l llegar allí se encontro en la mesa haciendo los  
deberes de transformaciones a a Neville .  
- Hola Neville - dijo friamente Ron a Neville , y se dirigió a subir a  
suavización pero Neville lo detuvo rapidamente .  
- Un momento Ron he de hablar contigo !!!! - dijo Neville saltando de la  
mesa .Ron al cual no le apetecia hablar con el novio de su amada , se giró a  
escucharlo por compromiso .  
- que quieres Neville ? Que sea rápido .... - contestó Ron con mala uva .  
Neville con mirada triste izo sentar a Ron y le colocó una mano en e l  
hombro .- Ron ... He notado que este curso no es igual , que nos hemos  
separado mucho , ya que nos llevabamos muy bien de toda la vida y todo a  
cambiado Ron ...- decía triste .  
Ron tratando de disimular dijo : no neville , te lo estarás imaginando no  
crees ?  
Neville negó .- No , es distinto y creo que se el por que ... Yo se Ron que  
tu el año pasado saliste con Lavender , y bueno tras que cortasteis y a mi  
me pasó lo de la ... Impresentable esa de Parvati , hemos estado muy unidos  
hasta enamorarnos , hasta ahora ... Y bueno , creo que eso te ha afectado me  
equivoco Ron ?  
Ron quiso negarlo rápidamente , pero sintió que debía ser sincero con  
Neville , se lo mercía por que era una buena persona .  
- si es cierto , la sigo queriendo , y por eso me he separado de ti , y si  
te confieso que ... Me gustaría volver con ella , y muy a tu pesar , lo  
siento pero voy a intentar conquistarla de nuevo , lo siento Neville , pero  
yo la amo y no puedo resignarme a perderla .... - dijo Ron , levántandose  
del sillón y yendo a su habitación , sin que Neville que se había quedado  
parado se atreviera a decir algo al respecto .  
Segundos más tarde , la sala común se volvió a abrir , y Parvati Patil , fue  
quien entró por esa puerta .La joven de cabellos morenos y ondulaos entró  
allí con un libro de transformaciones en la mano .Al ver a Neville se quedó  
callada y se lo quedó mirando . Neville la miró , y le giró la cara , ya que  
con parvati Patil no se hablaba desde lo que pasó el año anterior .  
Parvati , se fue directa a la escalera lo más ´rápido que pudo , pero al  
llegar al segundo escalón se quedó quieta como si estuviera pensando , y  
giró la cara al sofá donde estaba quieto Neville y volvió a bajar la  
escalera e ir hacia donde estaba Nevile quedandose quieta enfrente de él .  
Neville la miró levantando la cabeza sorprendido de ver a Parvati enfrente  
suyo .  
- Y tu que quieres ? - preguntó este , triste por la confesión de su amigo  
Ron , ya que no lo esperaba , lo que le había dicho .  
Parvati Patil , atractiva como siempre y directa , se puso las manos en las  
caderas muy sexy y miró para Neville .  
- Hacía tiempo que no te encontraba solo Neville , como siempre estás con  
lavender pegado ...  
Neville , sin cortarse y con resentimiento en la mirada le dijo : - Es mi  
novia , por si tu cerebro aún no se había dado cuenta ...  
Parvati sonrió irónicamente y sentándose al lado de Neville acercándoselas  
que nunca le dijo : Lavender , no merece estar contigo Neville , tu vales  
más que ella , y mereces algo mejor para que de brio a tu cuerpo ....  
Neville la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y alucinado .- dudo que aya  
alguien mejor que Lavender , ella es perfecta ....  
- No creo que sea más que yo ....- dijo parvati recelosa , mirando a  
Neville con la ceja en alto .  
Neville se río .- pues claro que no os podeís comparar , ella es mil veces  
mejor que tu , por que tu eres una aprovechada , por que no te vas a dar la  
bara a tu amado Seamus ya que te gusta tanto ...? - dijo Neville  
levantándose para irse , ya que no quería seguir hablando con Parvati.  
Pero esta se levantó también y lo agarró del brazo fuertemente , acercándose  
a él .  
- eh ... Con calma pequeño , Seamus no es hombre para mí , tu en cambio si  
que lo eres Neville ... - dijo la morena , acercándose y pegándose a él .  
Nevill se sintió azorado , menuda tardecita , se trató de safar .- que haces  
ti ??? - dijo este .  
Parvati lo agarró de la barbilla y se la acercó a la cara .- Lavender no  
merece la pena , sus besos y sus caricias seguro que no se comparan a las  
que yo te dí , confiésalo ..... - decía está sensual acercándose a él .  
Este no supo que contestar se sentía paralizado , y Parvati aprovechó el  
momento para acercar sus labios a los de él y darle un apasionado beso que  
casi lo deja sin respiración .  
Se escucharon passo , que iban a abrir la puerta del gran comedor , y  
Neville se safó de la atrevida chica con un empujón y salió corriendo  
velozmente , hacia la habitación de los chicos .  
Parvati , satisfecha se fue velozmente también a las habitaciones femeninas  
, cuando un segundo después la puerta se abrió y Harry apareció y sin mirar  
si había alguien en la sala común salió corriendo escaleras arriba .Allí en  
la puerta encontró medio asfixiado en la puerta a neville que no se atrevía  
a entrar .  
- que te pasa Neville ??? - preguntó sorprendido Harry .Neville lo mir y   
le contestó : eh nada Harry no te preocupes por nada .... Entremos ,  
entremos ....  
Harry accedió y entraron ambos en la habitación , allí Ron , Dean y seamos  
estaban en la habitación .  
- Harry , hermione fue a buscarte .... - dijo ron al verlo entrar y evitando  
la mirada de Neville .  
- ya lo se Ron , hablemos y .. Bueno me cabree de nuevo con ella no va a  
dejar a ese patán ...- dijo Harry peinándose para la cena .  
Ron puso los ojos en blanco . - joder , como esta el patio es que todo son  
problemas ....  
Dean asintió y Seamus dijo : menos mal que yo no tengo novia , antes la  
queería pero cada vez menso solo dan problemas .... - dijo el chico con cara  
de amargura .  
- tienes razón - dijo Ron - te enamoran y después te dejan como si nada -  
dijo mirando a Neville que había cogido la indirecta .  
Harry también se quejó : pues sí , lo das todo por ellas y encima te vienen  
con estas .....  
Los chico bufaron a la a vez diciendo : - mujeres .... Y tras arreglarse un  
poco se fueron para el gran comedor para la cena .  
Allí en la mesa Hermione estaba ya sentada esperando A Ron y Harry , al  
cual el último le dirigió una triste mirada ya que la saludó muy friamente .  
Sepusieron a cenar .  
Por el pasillo , para ir a la gran comedor , llegaba corriendo el profesor  
Lupin , que legaba tarde  
- Llego tarde , llego tarde .... - decía , pero alguien se puso enfrente de  
él y lo izo parar .  
Era su compañero de la infancia , Severus Snape , con el cual no tenía mucho  
afecto , estaba acompañado por Draco Malfoy , Crabbe y Goyle detrás de él  
con unas caras falsas de pena .  
- Reamus Lupin he de hablar con usted antes de la cena ..- dijo friamente  
Snape.  
Lupin , que tenía hambre se dispuso a escuchar y miró a Malfoy y sus dos  
amigotes imaginándose el tema .  
- de que Severus ? Que sea rápido no quiero llegra tarde a la mesa , tengo  
hambre ...  
Snape le puso cara de desagrado : de estos jovencitos , me gustaría saber  
en que te vasas para quitar 50 puntos a Slitheryn , sin que estos agradables  
y trabajadores muchachos ayan echo nada malo ..- dijo Snape .  
Lupin sintió asco por los 4 , pero contestó con astucia :;mira Severus , los  
motivos , son lo maleducados que son estso chavales , ys que estaban  
hablando y riendo en un dia tan importante compo el entierro del fallecido  
señor Crevvy , le parece poco ? - Preguntó lupin .  
Snape lo miró con sorpresa : esos son motivos ? No lo puedo creer Lupin ,  
le exigo que s elos quite , no es justo - quis ordenar el profesor de  
pociones .  
Lupin negó con la cabeza sonriente y moviendo el dedo .- no ., no , no me  
temo que eso no va a poder ser Severus .... Está muy bien merecido y no se  
los voy a quitar , y será mejor que Dumbledore no se entere de esta  
discusión o podría sentirse muy disgustado con usted y sus pensamientos ...-  
dijo Lupin amenazante .  
Snape se sintió cohibido y sin decir nada , se fue hacia el gran comedor  
.Lipin lo miró y luego a MALFOY , Crabbe y Goyle . - es injusto ...- replicó  
Malfoy .  
Lupin lo miró fijamente : Injusto sr Malfoy ? De verdad lo ve así ... Usted  
no conoce a mi parecer el significado de esa palabra . Y ... No se pero  
puede que un día la vida sea justa y que usted reciba lo que se merece  
....- dijo Lupin misteriosamente .  
Malfoy empalideció y con la mirada más seria que nunca le dijo a Lupin : a  
que se refiere ???  
Lupin alzó las cejas .- usted sabrá ... Usted sabrá si ha hecho algo malo o  
indevido , pero por su actitud a mi me de que sospechar ....  
Malfoy se puso vacilante , Crabbe y Goyle tragaron saliva .- me está  
acusando de algo indirectamente profesor ??? - preguntó Malfoy arrastrando  
las palabras .  
Lupin lo miró , los ojso le brillaron .- yo , no he de acusar a nadie de  
nada sr Malfoy , y ahora dejeme que tengo prisa en comer tengo prisa ...  
Y tras decir eso últinmo con un tono burlón , se fue a sentar a la mesa .  
Malfoy lo miró junto a Crabbe y Goyle .- este Lupin , no es nada tonto ...-  
pensó Malfoy .  
Y los tres Slitheryn se fueron a sentar a su mesa y a cenar .  
Tras la cena , que había sido un tanto callada por partev de todos , harry  
se levantó de la mesa y refiriendose a Ron le dijo : me voy a dar una  
vuelta por los terrenos , Ron necesito estar solo y pensar un rato ....  
Ron secándose la boca le contestó : vale no tardes , no es bueno estar solo  
de noche ....  
Harry lo miró y con tono burlón dijo : - tranqueilo no va a venir Krum a  
matarme - dijo indirectamente para que Hermione se sintiera mal y lo logró  
Hermione se sintió mal y le dedicó una mirada triste a Ginny que estaba  
sentada dos asientos a su izquierda .  
Harry se fue para los terrenos de Hogwarts , todo estaba silencioso y se  
escuchaba el canto de los grillos .  
Harry necesitaba pensar en ese momento , estaba pensando en Voldemort en la  
última vez que lo vio en el torneo de los tres magos , cuanod murió CEDIC ,  
su resurreción , todo ....  
Unos pasos detrás suyos lo icieron bajar de las nubes y mirar para atrás era  
Cho Chang , su novia .  
Harry la miró , estaba seria más que nunca y se el acercó poco a poco , con  
mirada brillante .  
- que quieres Cho ? Que haces aquí ? - preguntó Harry al verla en frente  
suyo .  
En esos momentos , Cho no parecía la chica mala y envidiosa de siempre que  
estaba todo el día insultando a Hermione .  
- pensando Harry , como tú .... Pensaba en Cedric sabes ???? En todo lo que  
lo ame y ayer más todavía .... - dijo al chica .  
Harry la miró , aunque en su tiempo sintió pena por cho , en el 5 curso ,  
ahora no , Cho había echo demasiado daño para sentir lástima por ella .  
- Dudo que una hiena como tu , aya estado enamorada de CEDIC , con lo buen  
chico que era ..  
- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido y tapándose con la túnica hacia frío .  
Cho le sonrió : pues aunque no me creas es cierto , él fue mi primer amor y  
... Nunca lo olvidaré , pero ahora no he de pensar en eso por que ahora te  
amo a ti Harry Potter y una vez más te aviso de que lograré hacer que  
olvides a Hermione y seas mío , Harry lo juro ...  
La joven se acercó a Harry y cogiéndolo del cuello lo estrecho a su cara  
para besarlo .  
Harry sintió calor , mucho calor en su cara , calor en su ....  
- Mi cicatriz !!!!! Ahhhhh !!!!!! - chilló Harry separándose de Cho Chang  
que casi se mata .  
Harry se tiró al cesped , el dolor era muy intenso , más intenso que nunca  
le ardía mucho .  
- que pasa Harry ????? - chilló cho .Harry vociferaba .  
- mi cicatriz !!!! Me arde !!!!!!  
CONTINUARA ...... 


	30. El uso de la poción multijugos

  
  
CAPÍTULO-30- : EL USO DE LA POCI"N MULTIJUGOS Harry calló en la hierva fresca y húmeda , chillando de dolor , era un dolor  
insoportable .  
El joven se apoy con una mano en el suelo y con otra la frente. Le ardía   
de nuevo , pero de una manera descomunal y el sudor y un vapor blanco empezó  
a surgir de sus frente.  
Cho Chang , muy asustada fue hacía él y le agarró por la espalda para  
girarlo y ver que le pasaba .  
- Harry!!!! Por dios !!! Que pasa ? - chillaba Cho Chang .- acaso tu  
cicatriz .....  
Harry la miró se pareaba los dientes y mientras se agarraba la cicatriz ,  
sangraba un color verde muy extraño , Harry no podía hablar calló en el  
suelo tendido , delirando.  
Cho asustada , se levantó y desesperada chilló ayuda :  
-por favor !!!! Que alguien nos ayude !!!! Es Harry !!! Se muere !!!! Venid Segundos más tarde un gran alboroto precedente de el gran comedor apareció  
asustado al ver a Harry así , y se acercaron .  
Ron y Hermione que llegaron con la multitud , con Ginny , al ver así a Harry  
se apresuraron a ir hacia a él. Hermione le pasó el carro a los niños , que  
instantáneamente te pusieron los tres a llorar .  
- Harry tío !!! Que te pasa ???!!! No te mueras - chillaba asustado Ron .  
Hermione lo meneaba de un lado a otro chillando como si la estuviera matando  
, Cho encima para meter más caña al asusnto se peleó con Hermione , ya que  
ella era la novia .  
- suelta a mi novio zorra soy yo la que ha de ayudarlo a reabilitarlo !!!! -  
decía cho cogiendo los pelos de Hermione .  
- Suéltame tu , maldita , no es momento de pelearse Harry está grave ,  
suéltame , Ron llama a Dumbledore !!!! - chillaba Hermione mientras ella y  
Cho peleaban por ayudar a Harry que tenía la mano llena de líquido verde  
ardiente .  
Malfoy se acercó con crabbe y Goyle , para curiosear y exclamó : no me  
digas que se nos muere Potter !!! Sería mucha suerte junta en pocos días Ron que se había acabado de levantar para ir a buscar a Dumbledore , fue  
hacía Malfoy con los ojos hirientes y fulminantes , y sin insultar ni  
amenazar a Malfoy , le pegó un gran puñetazo que le rebentó el labio  
inferior .- cállate Malfoy !!! - chilló ron , cuando Malfoy ya estaba en el  
suelo , ayudado por Crabbe y Goyle y con cara de odio .  
Harry entonces se levantó solo , sin la ayuda de las dos chicas que al verlo  
ponerse de pie se pegaron a él y casi se matan de nuevo .  
- Ron , no , no vayas ... Ya está ya se me está pasando ... Dejalo , no  
molestes s a Dumbledore ..  
Hermione lo agarró por el brazo y le chilló : no digas bobadas Harry ,  
nunca te habías puesto tan mal , en un dolor de cicatriz , es muy raro ,  
tenemos que ir ahora mismo a Dumbledore ...  
Harry le tapó la boca a Hermione : QUE NO !!! Y punto , quiero volver a mi  
habitación , dejadme ya .... - dijo Harry , por el humor en el suelo y con  
la mano aún en la frente .  
Hermione se quedó pasamda , Cho peinándose con la mano su cabellera morena  
le dijo a Hermione triunfante :  
- lo ves ya ni caso te hace ja ! - dijo marchándose airosa .  
Ron había salido corriendo tras harry , el cual había salido por el lado de  
Malfoy que los miró con odio a los dos , seguía en el suelo y con la boca  
partida .  
Ginny fue hacía Hermione , y le dio el carrito , ginny la miró con tristeza  
, ambas subieron a la habitación de la sala común ala igual que el resto de  
compañeros que se fueron yendo poco a poco aún extrañados y sorprendidos de  
lo que había sucedido .  
Harry subia velozmente las escaleras del castillo que se mobían de vez en  
cuando lo cuál izo que Ron casi se perdiera por el castillo , al tratar de  
seguir a un veloz Harry que corría como si le persiguiera el mismísimo  
diablo .  
- Harry tío !!! Por que corres ? Espera , me tienes que explicar todo lo que  
ha pasado , tío ...  
- decía Ron jadeando y corriendo , Harry se detuvo en frente de la torre  
gryffindor .  
Harry se paró a esperar a su amigo , completamente quieto inmóvil .  
- Harry tío , al fin , oye te has pasado cacho con Hermione , ella solo se  
había preocupado por ti y has sido un borde tío .... - comentó Ron .  
Harry miró a Ron , se asomaban unas pequeñas lágrimas que le daban una  
tonalidad mojada en sus ojos verdes esmeralda .Ron se estremeció. Los dos  
chicos , fueron hacía el retrato de la dama gorda y tras dar la contraseña  
entraron .  
- Pero Harry anda explícame como fue .... ? - preguntó impaciente Ron .  
Harre iba a contestar a su amigo , cuando en la sala común aparecieron el  
resto de alumnos que faltaban entre ellos Ginny y Hermione , que miró a  
Harry con tristeza .  
Harry no se cortó y delante de unas expectantes Ginny y Hermione lo contó  
todo a Ron .- estaba con Cho , en ese momento nos estábamos besando y ... Me  
empezó a doler .....  
Hermione al escuchar eso , sintió una punzada de celos y dolor y subió lo  
más rápido posible a su habitación con Ginny detrás , la cúal fulminó a  
Harry con la mirada ,  
Ron y Harry se dieron cuenta , pero como Harry estaba molesto con Hermione  
le dio igual .  
- fue un dolor muy grande Ron , la cicatriz nunca me había dolido de esa  
forma, ni cuando Voldemort estuvo tan cerca de mi hace tres años en el  
torneo de los tres magos .....  
Harry de repense te calló , en su mente aparecieron las imágenes del torneo  
en el cual Voldemort resucitó , sintió su aliento correr por su cuerpo , Por  
su cara , cuando estaba su rostro de serpiente tan cerca de él ....  
Ron lo despertó de sus pensamientos , con una voz asustada y tibuteó . :  
- pero Harry ... Si sentiste ese dolor en la cicatriz , quiere decir que el  
que no debe ser nombrado , hha vuelto y que está a punto de aparecer ..... -  
comentó con miedo .  
Harry lo miró , se escuchó un trueno caer , había empezadao a caer lluvia en  
Hogwarts .  
- si ron , eso es lo que hhe pensado yo .. Pero que tramará , cuando se  
manifestará , queines son sus mortífagos aquí .... - decía en un susurro  
Harry a su amigo .  
Harry miraba a la ventana y giró su mirada seguidamente a la de Ron que  
estaba aterrorizada y pálida y decidió cambiar de tema :  
- Bueno tío yo me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado ... Hasta ahora , te espero  
.... - dijo Harry yendo hasta la escalera poco a poco .  
Ron lo miró , parecía asustado : - OK , ahora subo Harry , cuando recoja las  
cosas ....  
Ron empezó a recoger sus libros que se había dejado encima de la mesa ,  
estaba solo en la sala común , con el fuego encendido , escuchó un ruido y  
se asustó , pero se calmó al comprobar que era el retrato de la dama gorda  
el que se había abierto y que para colmo , era Lavender la que pasaba por el  
cuadro hasta ala sala común .  
Ron no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la joven estaba sola .Lavender en  
cambio , se puso nerviosa al ver al joven Weasly .  
- Ron tu por aquí .... - dijo Lavender mirando a Ron y mordiéndose las uñas Ron sonrió y dijo :- como que no estás con tu adorado Neville ? - preguntó  
este curioso .  
Lavender fue hacía Ron y le contestó : mira Ron , por que Neville sea mi  
novio , no significa que tenga que estar todo el día con él sabes ....  
Ron sonrió , le gustó escuchar eso y le dijo a su ex novia :- me alegro que  
me hayas dicho eso , que por unos momentos no estés con Neville y estés  
conmigo a solas , por que te quiero Lavender y aún no he dejado de quererte  
... - dijo Ron agarrándola de la barbilla.  
A lavender se le iluminaron los ojos .- tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad ,  
tuviste mi amor y no lo supiste aprovechar .... Ahora ... No busques mi  
perdón , por que estoy con Neville....  
Lavender se separó de Ron y fue lo más rápido pudo a la escalera y se giró  
un momento :  
- olvídate de mi Ron , yo ... Estoy con Neville , lo quiero y ... Él es una  
gran persona y es tu amigo ... No se merece que le hagas daño ...- dijo la  
chica subiendo con avidez la escalera.  
Ron se quedó mirándola , como atontado y entonces escuchó un ruido , el cual  
lo espantó y le izo recordar a Voldemort lo cual hizo que subiera las  
escaleras lo antes posible y regresar a la habitación masculina .  
Allí , Harry , Seamos , Dean y Neville estaban estirados en la cama , no  
hablaban ninguno.  
Harry estaba boca arriba , seguramente pensando en el dolor de la cicatriz  
.Dean y Seamus estaban algo azorados en aquellos días tan malos así que  
estaban medio sobaos.  
Y Neville en su cama , también pensativo , puso cara de tristeza al ver a  
Ron , por lo qu había dicho el otro día , en su relación amorosa con  
Lavender y en el fogoso beso de la atrevida Parvati Patil , la ex mejor  
amiga de Lavende la cuál ´le había echo mucho daño el año anterior.  
Ron al ver el ambiente , se metió en la cama y se puso a dormir .  
Pero en la habitación de la otra escalera , la de las chicas , Hermione en  
su cama no podía dormir.  
Estaba en pijama , y su hijo Abel no dejaba de llorar desesperado . Hermione  
le cantaba una nana . Mientras la joven pensaba en Harry , sufría por no  
poder estar a su lado y que por culpa de Krum estaba enfadado con ella y  
para colmo , aquella noche el chico había dicho que se había besado con su  
novia , Cho Chang .  
Amaneció en Hogwarts , el día no parecía muy bonito , pero era sábado lo  
único que era bueno y podían hacer lo que quisieran incluso ir a Hogsmeade .  
Hermione al ver el panorama , a la hora del desayuno , pensó en irse a  
pasear a Hogsmeade con Ginny así ambas se distraian ya que Harry y Ron no  
parecían estar mucho por la labor .  
- Harry , vas a ir a ver a Dumbledore ? - preguntó Ron con la boca llena .  
Harry lo miró , parecía irritado :- sí Ron ire dentro de un arto , tras el  
desayuno ... - contestó este Ron al verlo así , le dio por curiosear y saber  
exactamente lo del dolor , cosa que incomodó a Hermione que daba el biberón  
a Abi , para no darle el pecho en medio de el gran comedor .  
- pues , fue cuando Cho me besó , y me empezó a doler , cuantas veces te lo  
voy a tener que repetir ? ... - preguntó Harry .  
Pero Ronn, bonachón y sin darse cuenta del daño que estaba proporcionando a  
Hermione dijo :  
- quizás te dolió tanto , de la pasión de ese beso , que te pusiste  
demasiado caliente no? - dijo con la boca llena de cereales y con una risita  
que lo único que quería era animar a Harry .  
Hermione muy enfadada y celosa se levantó de la mesa y tirando el bolmde  
cereales exclamó :  
- Ron te puedes callar ya !!! Deja de decir tonterias !!! - dijo con la cara  
echa una furia ,  
Harry , que estaba molesto aún con Hermione se aprobechó del momento para  
herir a Hermione y dijo : anda , alomejor es verdad lo que ha dicho Ron y  
todo .... .  
Hermione miró a Harry dolida : eres idiota Harry !!!! Y si te crees que me  
voy a poner celosa pierdes el tiempo !!!! - chilló enfadada y saliendo del  
gran comedor , Con Davinia recién levantada al escuchar la disputa .  
Ginny también se levantó añadiendo :- te has pasado Harry ... Ella no tiene  
la culpa de nada ...  
Harry miró a Ginny :- claro que la tiene .. Haber si así escarmienta ...  
Ginny lo miró como decepcionada con su actitud y se fue detrás de Hermione .  
Ron tragó lo que le quedaba en la boca , pensando , como están los humos .  
Tras el desayuno , Harry y Ron se dirigieron hasta el piso del despacho de  
dumbledore donde había una estatua . Ron se sentó allí para esperar a Harry  
pero HaRRY se había acordado en ese momento de que no se acordaba de la  
contraseña del despacho de su director , cuando se giró para preguntarla a  
Ron , cual podía ser la contraseña la estatua empezó a dar vueltas y poco a  
poco se fue elavando par que en su regreso subidos en ella , el director  
Dumbledore y Lupin bajaran de ella .  
Dumbledore y Lupin al ver a Harry se sorprendieron :  
- Harry , que haces aquí ? No deberías estar con los demás , y en compañía  
de sus niños ...  
- preguntó el director .  
Harry lo miró , Ron se levantó .  
- si debería pero tenía que contarle algo mue importante , y ya que está el  
profesor Lupin pues mejor ... Aún ... Ayer la cicatriz me volvió a arder Harry lo dijo , bajando la mirada al suelo , Ron se mordió el labio .  
Dumbledore miró a Lupin y ese se mostró nervioso en su mirada .Dumbledore ,  
puso sus ojos en Harry , tras sus gafas de media luna .  
- de veras Harry ? - peguntó Lupin con mirada de incógnita y miró a  
Dumbledore .  
Dumbledore se le acercó : Harry ... Ese dolor de cicatriz , quiere decir  
eso que tu ya sabes que Voldemort esta muy cerca , y que hay mortífagos en  
el colegio .... La muerte de Crevvy nos lo dio a entender ...  
Lupin lo interrumpió :- pero profesor , es raro ese dolor , por que solo  
Harry lo siente cuando Voldemort esta cerca , pero no esta en hogwarts ....  
O eso creemos ...  
- Yo creo que es una señal que Voldemort le da a Harry para que este no se  
olvide de que esta aquí .. Al acecho , depués de star tres años sin dar  
señales de vida ...  
Lupin tragó saliva , Ron estaba temeroso y Harry habló :- algo que yo  
querría matizar es que ... El dolor fue muy diferente a las veces anteriores  
, me salió una especie de líquido verdoso y me salía humo de la cicatriz ,  
fua muy raro todo ..  
Dumbledore se quedó callado y miró a Lupin , parecía incómodo .  
- mira Harry , si , si es raro , pero de momento trata de no temer por nada  
, sigue tu vida normal ... Ya veremos que pasa .... Yo y el profesor Lupin  
ahora nos retiramos emos de hablar de muchas cosas .... Hasta luego ...  
Y dirigiendo una bondadosa mirada a Harry , y Lupin una sonrisa forzada ,  
pero nerviosa se fueron de allí dejando a Harry , allí con ron.  
Ron parecía indignado y dijo a Harry :- pero , que es esto ? Les dices algo  
tan importante como eso y no hacen nada , estoy alucinado ...  
Harry lo observó y le puso una mano en los hombros para salir de allí y con  
una diminuta sonrisa dijo :- no te preocupes Ron , tranquilo ... Yo confio  
en Dumbledore ......  
Ron un poco más tranquilo salieron de allí dirigirse a los terrenos .  
Allí se encontraron a una fila de alumnos de tercer curso a séptimo que se  
iban poco a poco a pasear a Hogsmeade . Ron y Harry se acercaron a Dean  
Thomas y Seamus fingían que estaban entre ellos con Neville y Lavender.  
Ron se dio cuanta que Neville había agarrado fuertemente a Lavender cuando  
ellos habían llegado .  
- hola chicos habeis visto a Ginny ? - preguntó Ron a Dean y seamos , pero  
sin dejar de mirar a Neville y lavender con el rabillo del ojo .  
Dean negó , pero Seamus si lo sabía :  
- si , se acaba de ir hace unos minutos a Hogsmeade con Hermione y los niños  
.  
Ron se mostró tranquilo al saber que se ayaba con Hermione .Harry puso cara  
de mosqueo .  
- mirala , se va con mis hijos sin avisar ... Claro .... Y ahora yo , no  
puedo disfrutar de ellos esto no estaría pasando si Krum no estuviera  
saliendo con Hermione ... - pensó harry .  
- nosotros también vamos - dijo Dean - si quereis venir con nosotros cuatro Ron miró a la parejita y contestó :- no , gracias ....  
Harry ni contestó y se limitó a ir hacia su habitación de la torre  
gryffindor para coger su saeta de fuego para entrenar un rato con Ron , as  
dejar CDE pensar en sus problemas .  
De mientras en Hogsmeade , Hermione y Ginny acababan de llegar y se fueron a  
tomar una cerveza de mantequilla , al bar de la señora Rosmerta .  
Hermione le dio , a esta tres biberones para calentar y Ginny jugaba con una  
pajita de la mesa .  
Las dos jóvenes parecían tristes y n0o hablaron hasta que la sra Rosmerta  
trajo sendas bebidas a la mesa .  
Hermione rompió el silencio con un suspiro . - ay Ginny , estoy harta de  
todo , está claro que la felicidad no está escrita para mí , de verdad ....  
Ginny levantó la mirada y al fin habló , llevaba unos días desde la muerte  
de Colin que no hablaba casi nada , solo monosílabos y se la tiraba como un  
alma en pena .  
- yo también Hermione , parece que la suerte no está de nuestra parte y  
menos en el amor ...  
Primero estoy varios años enamorada de Harry Potter el mejor amigo de mi  
hermano y que nunca se fijó en mi , después de buenas a primeras , me  
enamoro locamente del peor enemigo de mi hermano , Draco Malfoy , que  
resulta ser el peor de los hombres y que me hace mucho daño y cuando parece  
que definitivamente voy a encontrar el chico de mi vida , el más perfecto ,  
el único que me ha amado y respetado va y me lo matan ....  
Ginny comenzó a llorar , se hundió en una servilleta de papel y Hermione la  
cogió del pelo acariciándola.  
- ya está Ginny , no te atormentes más ... Ya verás que conseguirás que otro  
chico se fije en ti , ya lo verás .... - decía Hermione para animarla .  
- si hermione , se que tienes razón , he de ser feliz , he de serlo por  
Colin , por que el me quier ver feliz , si ... - decía esta secándose las  
lágrimas de los ojos .  
Hermione sonrió por una vez en esa mañana , en ese momento dos biberones  
llegaron a la mesa . Hermione le pasó un biberón a Ginny y de mientras  
agarraba a Abi en sus brazos .  
- vamos ayúdame a dar de comer a los niños, coge a Davinia , por que a Abel  
aún está dormido .... Vale , ten .  
Hermione le pasó a Ginny , la pequeña y le dio el biberón .  
Hermione para animarla le dijo : tu serás su madrina , vale ? Para su  
bautizo ....  
A Ginny se le iluminó la cara del tirón al escuchar eso .... Y cogió las  
manos de Hermione .  
- de verás lo dices amiga , a mi me encantaría ser la madrina de cualquiera  
de estos pequeños ...  
Hermione le asintió , está decidido tu serás madrina de Davinia .  
La felicidad era completa en esos momentos para Ginny , pero la tristeza  
tornó de nuevo cuando tras dar de comer a los trillizos y se fueron a dar un  
paseo por las tiendas y comprar varias cosas como :  
- ropa para ellas y para los bebés , de niño y niña , multiples golosinas en  
honey dukes y como no fueron a la tienda de fred y George para visitarlos .  
Los gemelos al verlas se sintieron felices , pero lo primero que fueron fu  
dar el pésame a su hermana menor por l muerte de su novio , ya que colin era  
muy apreciado por ellos .  
Tras unos minutos de tristeza , Fred y george se pusieron a bromear con los  
trillizos .  
Al salir de la tienda , con unas bengalas del doctor filibuster que Fred y  
george le habían regalado se toparon en la puerta con tres muchachos .  
Do de ellos altos y esbeltos , con cara de gorilas y uno más bajo , pero aún  
alto para ambas chicas , delgado pero musculoso , con el pelo rubio platino - Malfoy , dejanos pasar - dijo Hermione sin mirarlo a la cara . Malfoy las  
d ejó pasar , pero eso sí con una sonrisa maligna en la cara y después de  
eso , tras decir algo en el oído a Crabbe y Goyle , las siguieron .  
Ginny se puso nerviosa .- Hermione , nos esta siguiendo vamos rápido , por  
favor .....  
Hermione acelerando el paso y agarrndo con la otra mano el carro y otro a  
Ginny dijo .  
- si vamos a Hogwarts , con Harry y Ron ...- y aceleraron .  
Pero al correr tanto , no sabían donde estaban casi y los slitheryn también  
corrieeron .Crabbe y Goyle las alcanzaron y cada uno agarró a una chica .  
- sueltame Gorila !!! - chillaba Ginny a Crabbe .  
Hermione se quyería safar de Goyle , pero este para poder agarrala , tiró el  
carrito als uelo , provocando que los tres bebés rompieran en llantos . -  
mis bebéssss !!!!! - chilló esta tratando de uir he ir al suelo .  
Malfoy se acercó a paso lento y se paró justo delante de ellos .  
- Malfoy , por favor te lo ruego levanta el carro !!! , mira haber si se han  
hecho daño por favor !!! - chillaba Hermione llorando .  
Malfoy solo miró el carro , y tuvo la suficiente sangre fría de escuchar los  
llantos y no hacer nada .  
- tu te crees sangre sucia , que yo me voy a poner a mirar si los hijos de  
Potter y una sangre sucia están bien ... Tu estás loca ....  
Hermione no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando .  
- eres un hijo de puta !!!!! - chilló esta desesperada intentano ir a suelo  
, pero Goyle por mandato de Malfoy no la dejaba escapar .  
Malfoy con una sonrisa maquiavélica se dirigió a Crabbe que tenía A Ginny  
cogida , lo miraba con odio contenido .  
- mi querida Ginny Weasly , te dije que volverias conmigo y así será , tu  
hoy vas avolver conmigo ... Por que te lo digo yo ... Dejame besarte .....  
Malfoy se acercó a los labios de Ginny para besarle .Ginny cerró fuertemente  
los lbios , para que Malfoy no pudiera entrar la lengua , pero Crabbe le  
abrió bruscamente la boca y este la besó ala fuerza .  
Con lágrimas en los ojos y con una rabia inmensa , intentó sacar su varita ,  
pero al no poder Ginny izo fuerza y le dio un bocado a Malfoy en la lengua  
que le izo dar un alarido de dolor .  
Mlafoy le pegó tremenda cachetada a esta , llamándola :- zorra !!!! Para que  
me muerdes ????  
Ginny intentó solatarse de crabbe , parecía una auntentica fiera .  
- por que te odio miserable !!!! Por que eres el tio más horrendo de esta  
vida !!! , no tiñes sentimientos para nada !!! Te odio , y cada vez estoy  
más segura de que fuiste tu !!!!  
Malfoy la miró y se acercó poco a poco :- que yo que ?=???  
Ginny lo miró con ojos de una aunténtica leona de Gryffindor : - que tu  
Draco Malfoy , eres el asesino de Colin , que tu fusite el hijo de puta que  
lo mataste ...  
Malfoyse quedó serio , y le deicó Ginny una mirada venenosa .  
Crabbe y goyle se quedaron pálidos .  
Malfoy le volvió a pegar una cachetada a Ginny acompáñada de un puñetazo en  
, l estómago que izo que la joven cayera arrodillada .  
- deja de decir estupideces niña , yo no he matado a ese sangre sucia ...  
Ginny aunque en el suelo , no se acobardó y no retiró esa posibilidad .  
- Conociéndote como te conozco , podría poner las manos en el fuego , tu  
eres cpaz de eso y mucho más ... Estoy segura que tu , y tus amiguitos  
crabbe y Goyle mataste a mi amado , vosotros tres sois esos mortífagos y yo  
voy a hacer con la ayuda del profesor Lupin, que sospecha de vosotros que  
acabeis en azkaban !!!  
Malfoy no supo que responder estaba demasiado sorprendido , y Crabbey goyle  
blancos y alucinados .Lo que izo que Goyle dejara de apretar a Hermione y  
esta pudiera safarse de Goyle propinándole a este tremenda patada en sus  
partes bajas que izo que cayera al suelo retorciéndose del dolor .  
Hermione corrió hasta el carrito y lo puso en pie , agarró a las criaturas  
.Ginny también se safó y fue a ver a las criaturas .  
- min niños vidas mías, menos mal que estais bien .- decía Hermione  
agarándolos los tres a al vez .  
Malfoy izo una seña a Crabbe y Goyle para que se fueran que no pintaban nada  
allí , pero al irse (goyle aún con las manos en sus partes ) Hermione se  
giró :  
- Malfoy , yo también creo que fuiste tu , y creo que eres ese mortífago ,  
vas a pagar esto , te lo juro ..- dijo la prefecta anual .  
Malfoy simplemente no habló , solo dedicó una fría mirada a ambas ( ginny  
también le echaba la fría mirada ) como queriendo decir : veamos quien  
tiene razón aquí ....  
Y los tres se fueron .Hermione y ginny tras reabilitarse de la agresión  
decidieron regresar a Hogwarts .  
De mientras allí , Harry y Ron acababan de bajar de sus escobas tras estar  
toda la mañana subidas a ellas .Se dirigieron a varios grupos de gente en el  
que entre ellos estaban Lavender y dean Thomas que fueron de los primeros en  
regresar de Hogsmeade .  
Ron contento al ver a Lavender sin Neville de nuevo , fue hacia ella para  
cortejarla .  
Harry se paró a hablar con dean de cosas intrascendentes , para aprovechar y  
preguntar si habían visto a Hermione .  
- hola guapa , de nuevo sola no? Estás muy guapa ... - decía ron sonriente .  
Lavender lo miró y bufó :-neville viene enseguida Ron , hha ido un momento  
con Seamos a ...  
Ron la paró :- me da igual donde este y cuando regrese , lo buenoi es que no  
está y así te puedo repetir lo mucho que me gustas Lavender que eres la  
chica ala que quiero y a la cual quiero ....  
Ron se acercó a Lavender para besarla dulcemente .  
Lavender , se quiso apartar pero le fue imposible y Ron la besó en los  
labios tiernamente .  
Neville que acababa de llegar con Seamos , al ver la escena se quedó quieto  
, pero segundos despuésreaccionó de unamanera que nadie podría esperar del  
bueno de Nevile , cuando fue directo a Ron y le pegó un sonoro puñetazo que  
lo separó de golpe de su novia .  
Lavender flipó , Harry dio un bote al ver a su amigo en el suelo y fue a  
ayudarle .  
Neville parecía furioso : no te acerques a Lavender , ron , no me la  
quieras quitar ! No es justo por tu parte ella es mi novia y me quiere , no  
te quieras meter en nuestra felicidad !!! - quedas advertido , vamos  
Lavender !!!.  
Y tras avisar a Ron , cogiendo la mano de Lavender se fueron ambos de allí  
dejando a todos sorprendidos y a Harry con ron en el suelo con cara de  
resignación y quitándose un poco de sangre que le había salido , por el  
golpe .  
Harry ayudó a Ron a levantarse .- que le has hecho a Lavender , para que  
Neville se pusiera así ?- preguntó Harry .  
Ron lo miró y contesto :- solo la besé .... Nada más ...  
Harry suspiró y dijo :- solo ? Vamos soy yo Neville y no se lo que hubiera  
echo contigo tío ....  
Ron puso cara de " quizás tienes razón" pero se giró de golpe , cuando desde  
las últimas filas de alumnos, que venían de Hogsmeade , Ginny y Hermione  
venían como si les siguiera el mismísimo diablo.  
- Ginny , que pasa ??? Que ocurre Hermione ???? - preguntó ron yendo hasta  
las chicas , Harry lo siguió .  
Ginny empezó a hablar , lloraba como Hermione .  
- es Malfoy , hermano , él nos molestó izo que crabbe y Goyle nos cogiera a  
Hermione y a mi y .... Malfoy me obligó a besarme , fue horrible ...  
Ron no salía de así .- como ???!!!! Decía este , mirando de las chicas a  
Harry , y de Harry a las chicas .  
- SI , Y ADEMÁS Malfoy izo que Goyle tirara al suelo , mi carrito con los  
niños adentro !!! - chilló Hermione, muerta de dolor y rabia .  
Harry se puso de un color rojo moradao al escuchar eso y se dirigíó ala  
carro , para mirar el edstado de las criaturas que por suerte estaban bien y  
más calmadas , solo lloraba Abigail .  
Harry miró a Ron , y Ron a Harry como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo .  
- Malfoy a llegado demasiado lejos , vaa apagar esto , va a pagar haber  
atentado contra mi familia !!! - chilló Harry .  
- Estoy contigo !!! - dejo ron arremangándose las manos - vamos Harry !!!!  
Y Harry y Ron ante la insistencia de Ginny y Hermione para que no hicieran  
ninguna locura se fueron a buscar a Draco Malfoy .  
- no lo hagais !!!! Malfoyes muy peligroso chicos !!! - chillaba Hermione  
desesperada , mientras que Seamos y dean las agarraban para que no los  
siguieran , ya que ellos veían bien que Harry y Ron fueran a enfrentarse a  
Draco Malfoy .  
De mientras en Hogwarts en el aula de profesores , Viktor Krum estaba  
escribiendo notas en una hoja de pergamino , cuando Cho Chang , la sustituta  
de Trelawney entró y al verlo se sentó a su lado .  
- llevaba días sin hablar contigo cho ... Ya que quería que me explicarás  
que pasó ayer con Potter , cuando le dolió la cicatriz ....- comentó Krum  
con cara de asco .  
Cho sacó su bloc de notas y comentó a Krum .  
- pues bien , lo que pasa es que a Harry ayer le entró un fuerte dolor en la  
cicatriz , fue verdaderamente extraño , la verdad ....  
Kru miró a una aturdida Cho y sonrió :- ves , eso está bien ....  
Cho lo miró incrédula , mientras se paró a observar a Krum mientras este  
escribía en su libreta notas como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer .  
- que estás queriendo decir con eso , que a Harry le duela la cicatriz  
significa que ....  
Krum la detuvo sin alzar la mirada :  
- que el que no debe ser nombrado vive , y que planea algo .. Lo se ..  
También se que hay mortífagos en este colegio , y yo se quienes son esos  
mortífagos y me alegraré mucho cuando estos acaben con Potter ....  
Cho lo miró como si se hubiera perdido algo :Víctor , tu que quieres decir  
con todo esto .... Tu sabes quien mató a Colin Crevvy ? - preguntó esta  
curiosa .  
Krum sonrió y alzó su oscura y hosca mirada a Cho .- pues claro , que crees  
... Los enemigos de Harry potter son amigos míos , pero dejemos este tema ,  
por que justamente quería verte para hablar contigo de otra cosa que te va a  
interesar ...  
Cho no muy convencida de querer cambiar de tema accedió a escuchar lo que  
quería decirle Krum .  
- que pasa Víctor ? -preguntó esta decepcionada .  
- no pongas esa cara mi querida Cho , por que es algo que te va a interesar  
, que te va a gustara a ti y mi , ... Es un nuevo plan que he tramado .... -  
DIJO CON UNA SONRISA EL BÚLGARO .  
- ASÍ DE QUE SE TRATA ? Me das miedo Víctor ....- dijo Cho con una sonrisita - Lo se ... - dijo este creido - pues bien mi nuevo plan es en venganza por  
lo que me izo Potter al dejarme mal ante todo Hogwarts contando la verdad de  
esos mocosos ... El plan ará que tu logres algo que ansias tener de Potter ,  
algo que ará que mi amada Hermione no quiera saber nada más de Harry Potter  
que hiera su orgullo de mujer ...  
- Habla Ya Víctor , me tienes muy intrigada ..- decía Cho frotándose las  
manos .  
Krum miró a Cho :- la poción multijugos , cho Chang , la vamos a Hcer servir Cho lo miró incrédula . - la poción multijugos ? - preguntó extrañada .  
- ya para que nos hace falta esa poción ? - preguntó cho .  
Krum rió y cerró su bloc de notas , agarrando a Cho de las manos .  
- te aras pasar por Hermione ., Cho serás Hermione durante una hora , y  
Hermione es la única mujer que Potter ama y la única con la que tendría una  
relación ....  
Cho miró a Krum maquiavélicamente , entendiendo lo que Krumj estaba  
planeando .  
- Me voy a transformar en la sangre sucia con la poción multijugos para ...  
Engañar a Harry y ....  
Krum empezó a reír entre el calor y las llamas anaranjadas del fuego .... -  
pues para que Potter se muera de pasión por ti y ... Te haga suya .... Para  
que acabada la hora ... Vulvas a aser tú y se de cuanta del error que ha  
cometido un error incurable que Hermione , jmás le perdonará cuando tú se lo  
restregues por la cara ...  
Cho miró a Krum con orgullo :  
- Víctor , eres un genio , gracias a ti conseguiré lo que más quiero de  
Harry , pasión .... Y después de eso aré que Hermione no lo quiera ver jamás  
..... Jajajjjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajaja  
Acabado el plan , Viktor Krum y Cho Chang , se rieron con maldad ,  
sintiéndose triunfantes .  
En los terrenos Harry y Ron buscaban desesperados a Malfoy y a sus amigos  
Crabbe y Goyle cuando al fin los vieron a lo lejos y corrieron hasta el  
lugar .  
Cuando ya los vieron de cerca , sin ser vistos por ellos , harry sacó su  
varita seguido por Ron y chilló :- expelliarmus !!!!!  
Le dio a Malfoy que calló en redondo al suelo .Ron aprovechó para ir a dar  
sendos puñetazos a Crabbe y goyle .  
- fornunculus !!!! - gritó Malfoy sacando su varita ,al ver que Era Harry y  
ron y disparó como venganza .  
Pero Harry lo evitó , y tras evitarlo junto a Ron fueron hasta Malfoy que  
buscaba a Crabbe y Goyle que se tocaban la nariz del puñetazo .  
Los amigos de este fueron en su ayuda , y entonces comenzó una pelea de  
"hombres " entre los cinco , con puñetazos , patadas y bocados .  
Harry y Malfoy en el suelo se partían la cara ante las miradas de todas  
expectantes .  
Ron se limitaba a morder a Crabbe en el brazo con todol poder de sus  
mandíbulas mientras Goyle le aplastaba la cabeza .  
Los alumnos al ver semejante pelea , fueron corriendo en busca de un  
profesor para que detuviera semejante bruteza .  
- te voy a dar poca Malfoy , te vas aa arrepentir de haber echo daño a mi  
familia !!! - chillba Harry dando le puñetazos aMalfoy uno por uno .  
- por Abi , rash , por Abel , rash , por Davinia , por Hermione , Rash .....  
Ron que casi no podía moverse por el peso de Crabbe y Goyle también quería  
darle poca a Malfoy por todo lo que estaba haciendo a ginny , así que como  
podía le tiraba de los pelos rubios platinos al slitheryn .  
- y por mi hermana so marión , que te voy a dejar sin peluca !!!! - chillaba  
ron mientras mordía el supuesto dedo gordo de goyle .  
El profesor Lupin que era el profesor que se encontraba más cerca de allí  
fue el que vino a parar la pelea , avisado por un par de alumnos de tercero  
que acababan de llegar de Hogsmeade .  
- que pasa aquí ? Ya está chicos !!!!c ya !!!! X- chillaba Lupin , mientras  
los separaba a todos .Ron tenía un trozo de túnica en la boca que escupi y  
Harry tenía el labio partido , mientras que Malfoy entre el pelo y la cara ,  
tenía un look no muy atractivo lleno de arañazos y ematomas en la cara .  
- me atacaron profesor , estos salvajes nos atacaron a Crabbe y Goyle y a mi  
sin haber echo nada ... - decía Malfoy aparentando dolor y que iba a llorar Ron abrió lo más que pudo los agujeros de la nariz .- so marión cuenta lo  
que has hecho cerdo !!!!- chilló el hermano de Ginny que se iba hacia el  
pelo malherido de Malfoy .  
- eso cuanta que has estado atormentando a Ginny desde la muerte de Colin y  
que has hecho lanzar al suelo el carro donde dormían mis hijos esta mañana ,  
y que has acosado a ginny y a Hermione en Hogsmeade , vamos dilo si tienes  
lo que se ha de tener .... - retaba Harry .  
Malfoy , Crabbe y Goyle al ver la cara del profesor Lupin dijeron en tono   
de victima .  
- eso es mentira !!! . - reprocharon a la vez .  
Harry y Ron quisieron matarlos , pero lupin los interrumpió y se dirigió a  
Malfoy el cabecilla .  
- Mucho cuidado Draco Malfoy , cuidadín , deja de hacer cosas que puedan  
perjudicar tu libertad o lo lamentarás ahora vete y 20 puntos menos para  
SLITHERYN - dijo Lupin.  
Malfoy quiso rechistar : - pero profesor es injusto de que me trate así ,   
como si yo hubiera echo algo malo ... Yo no he hecho nada !!! Y usted está  
desconfiando de mi ....  
Lupin sonrió con su agradable sonrisita : quien algo teme , es que algo  
debe .. No cree señor Malfoy ?  
Malfoy miró a Lupin , este izo una seña a Crabbe y Goyle y echó a Harry y  
Ron una impávida mirada y los tres se fueron de allí sin rechistar .  
Harry se dirigió a Lupin :- le juro que todo es verdad profesor , no es  
mentira ....  
Lupin lo paró .- tranquilo Harry , yo se lo he de creer y hacer ... No te  
preocupes ... Draco Malfoy no es santo de mi devoción .... Y ahora ... Iros  
a la sala común a sido un día largo y debeis descansar ....  
Harry asintió y junto a Ron se fueron a la torre Gryffindor donde allí les  
esperaban ginny y Hermione .  
Hermione quiso ir hacia su "amigo" para curarle la herida , pero este   
rencoroso no se dejó y a ron le costó despegarse de una sensible Ginny que  
había temido que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a su hermano .  
- no te preocupes ginny , lo único que me podría haber pasado , es ser  
aplastado po crabbe y Goyle hasta mañana - dijo ron subiendo las escaleras  
tras Harry para animar a Ginny , que con el acudido logró esbozar una  
diminuta sonrisa de la joven .  
El domingo se presentó aburrido , nadie estaba de humor paran nada y se la  
pasaron estudiando . El resto de la semana fue tensa , hasta el viernes por  
la noche tras la cena ....  
Cho Chang acababa de cenar y fue rápidamente hasta la sala de profesores  
donde Krum la esperaba .  
- ya estoy aquí , esta túnica de gryffindor no me gusta nada ...- decía cho  
quejándose .  
Krum la mandó callar cuando cogía un vaso de poción y se lo acercaba a Cho  
.- calla y bebe !!!  
Cho cogió el vaso con asco .- por dios que asco ..- decía al ver el color  
del líquido .  
Krum tosió :- mira cho si quieres acostarte con potter te lo vas atener que  
tomar de acuerdo?  
No seas escrupulosa , que por un segundo de asqueamineto , te espera una  
hora de placer y una vida de satisfacción ... Ya está todo controlado ,le  
pude quitar un pelo a Hermione de su peine , le he mandado una nota A  
Hermione para que me espere enfrente de la cabaña del guardabosques ese ,  
como si fuese Potter jejejej , Weasly se ha ido hoy con su hermana al  
cementerio de se sangre sucia y llegara tarde y potter va en camino hacia su  
sala común así que ... Rápido !!! Bebe !!!!  
Cho accedió y tapándose la nariz bebió de un sorbo la poción multijugos y al  
acabar puso cara de asco y se el calló el vaso al suelo .  
Se puso las manos en el estómago como si le doliese y se puso de rodillas ,  
cuando empezó a cambiar .  
El pelo se le empezó a poner claro , del negro intenso al castaño claro de  
Hermione , cho se pasó las manos en la cara , mientras se efectuaba el  
cambio , el cuerpo se le izo más complejo , más curvado y no tan huesudo  
como el de Cho y entonces fue ante la atenta mirada de Krum que se sacó las  
manos de la cara y se levantó estando de espaldas a Krum .  
- haber veamos a esa mujerona , que se me de la vuelta .....- dijo Krum .  
Y entonces cho Chang se giró dando a ver las faciones de la Cara de Hermione  
con sus ojos color miel y sus labios carnosos , esos que enloquecian a Harry  
y Krum y que daban asco a la mismísima Cho , y que ahora ella poseía.   
CONTINUARÁ ....... 


	31. El engaño

CAP - 31 - EL ENGAÑO  
  
Cho Chang con el cuerpo de Hermione , empezó a mirarse y a echar falta de  
nuevo cuerpo .  
- mi cuerpo es mucho mejor que la de esta sangre sucia , no se como Harry  
pudo hacérselo con ella , que asco ....- decía la joven .  
Krum la miró serio , pero a la vez vacilante .- oye Cho , que a mi si me  
gusta ese cuerpo no te pases ... Y deberías estar agradecida , por que con  
el físico de Hermione vas a lograr lo que más ansias ... Una noche con el  
estúpido de Potter ....  
Cho levantó las cejas y sonrió picadamente .- es verdad , si tendré que  
darle las gracias y todo a la sangre sucia jejeje .  
Krum también rió y seguidamente , Krum la mandó darse prisa , por que el  
efecto de la poción duraba una hora . - venga rápido , ahora aligera y ve a  
la sala común de los gryffindors corre !!!  
Cho , fue hacia la puerta y tras una reverencia a Krum acompañada de una  
risa de triunfo salió de allí .  
Krum se quedó sonriendo y pensando en voz alta :- tu instinto de hombre , te  
va a a causar el odio de Hermione Potter jejeje ...  
De mientras en la cabaña de Hagrid , Hermione que en toda la tarde no habiha  
visto ni a Harry ni a ron , pero que había recibido la nota de Harry  
citándola en la cabaña de Hagrid , se dirigió hacia allí con su túnica bien  
apretada y con su carrito acompañado . Abel y Abigail ya estaban empezando a  
pedir comida a su madre .  
Hermione llegó , Fang dormía fuera de la cabaña y Hermione se sentó en un  
banco de piedra para esperar , mientras le decía a los niños , que pronto  
comerían .  
- haber , Harry ya está a punto de llegar , quizás he llegado muy pronto ,  
tal vez ....- pensaba la joven abrochándose la túnica lo más poder , hacia  
frío .  
De mientras ,Cho con el cuerpo de Hermione habíha corrido hacia la torre  
Gryffindor , para poder lograr entrar de destrangis con otro alumno de  
Gryffindor .  
Lo tuvo fácil , ya que un niño y una niña de primer año entraban en ese  
momento y ella pudo entrar . Al llegar hasta la sala común vio que había  
algunos alumnos de gryfindor , entre ellos los compañeros de habitación de  
Harry y Ron : dean , seamos y Neville agarrado de su novia Lavender que le  
preguntó : - eh Hermione !!! Vente con nosotros !!! - dijo la chica .  
Cho , miró mal a Lavender ( con asco ) y contestó :  
- no estoy para idioteces , con una pava como tú , por que busco a Harry ,  
está en su habitación no ? No nos molesteis quiero estar a solas con él .  
Y Cho subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras , para buscar la habitación  
masculina de séptimo , dejando a todos alucinando .  
Harry estaba en su habitación , estirado en su cama , leyendo , cuando  
picaron a la puerta .  
- está abierto ! - contestó el chico sin levantar la mirada del libro .  
La puerta se abrió y Cho entró lentamente , girándose para cerrar el  
pestillo con su varita lo que izo que Harry mirara de quien se trataba .  
El jovne se sorprendió al ver allí a la que creía , su Hermione , la cual  
llevaba días sin hablar ya que estaba enfadada con ella por que no dejaba a  
Krum .  
- Hermione , tu , que haces aquí ? No estabas estudiando el extasis con la  
profesora Macgonagall? - preguntó asombrado el chico cerrando el libro .  
Cho sonrió con picardía , yendo como un imán hasta la cama del chico y  
acomodándose sensualmente en la cama , con una pierna totalmente desnudada y  
con una mirada pícara que desconcertó a Harry .  
- si , pero ... No importa , necesitaba verte estar cerca de ti sentirte  
profundamente ...- decía la de ravenclaw , muy picara , cosa que izo  
enrojecer a Harry , por el atrevimiento de Hermione .  
- Hermione , que estás diciendo anda ... Tu te has perdido estudiar para  
estar conmigo ?  
- si - contestó tajante y sensual Cho con la boca muy abierta .  
Harry de pronto se puso serio y negó con la cabeza .- pues es tonteria , tu  
ya sabes que estoy molesto contigo y que si no dejas a Krum .. Tu y yo no  
tenemos nada de que hablar .. Tu le perteneces .... - dijo triste .  
Cho puso una cara que reflejaba que no quería perder más el tiempo y agarró  
a Harry por una pierna apretando ( metiendo mano más bien) .  
- mira Harry , yo ya he dejado a Víctor , lo he dejado por ti , por que me  
muero por ti , por qu te amo , no crees que debemos celebrarlo , con ....  
Cho ante un atónito Harry , fue subiendo su mano hasta la cara y con la otra  
lo edstiró para atrás , en la cama .Harry la miraba con la boca abierta .  
Cho se quitó la túnica dejando ver una atrevida ropita de un color celeste  
muy escotado y sacándole las gafas , se le tiró encima como una vampiresa y  
le empezó besar apasionadamente.  
La verdadera Hermione , de mientras no podía imaginarse lo que estaba  
haciendo su ex novio en ese momento , y muerta de frío se tapaba y tapaba a  
los niños que esa vez eran los tres los que lloraban por hambre .  
- por que no llega Harry ? - pensaba Hermione , ya preocupándose de que  
hubiera pasado algo al chico de sus sueños .  
Emtonces la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid se abrió y se escucharon los pasos  
de Hagrid y de Hagricito ir hacia la parte trasera donde estaba Hermione y  
el carrito .  
- quien hay ahí? - dijo el guardabosques con su grave voz .  
- quien anda ahí? - repitió la vocecita aguda y mandona de Hagricito que  
repitió la frase de su padre .  
Los dos vierona Hermione y fueron hacia ella preocupados .- Hermione !!! -  
chilló el niño echandosele al cuello .  
- Hermione que haces aquí ? - preguntó Hagrid sorprendido de verla allí .  
Hermione miró hacia arriba y contestó .- esperando a Harry , es que he  
quedado con él , pero veo que no tiene intención de venir ....- dijo apenada  
.  
Hagrid al ver que los niños lloraban , como si los estuvieran matando dijo a  
Hermione :  
- lo siento , pero bueno ..entra ala cabaña aquí hace frío , entra y así  
cenase n casa , Maxime está preparando la cena ven , ven , y así de camino  
esperas un rato por si Harry viene ...  
Hermione izo caso a Hagrid y levantándose y con una mano llevando el carrito  
y con la otra al inquieto hijo de hagrid entraron en la cabaña.  
En la habitación masculina de séptimo , saltaban chicpasd e pasión en ese  
momento , que ala vez estaba sorprendido pero bastante excitado se dejaba  
besar por la que creía su Hermione y poco a poco se despedian de sus ropas .  
Cho era feliz en ese momento , estaba a punto de conseguir lo que más  
ansiaba de Harry , sexo .  
- Mi hermione , no sabes cuanto tiempo he deseado volver a sentirte , desde  
hace meses que no estamos juntos , te amo ..- decía harry entre besos y  
jadeos .  
- yo también , date prisa por favor ... - decía Cho quitándole los  
calzoncillos .  
Harry se detuvo y la observó :- para que tanta prisa , vamos a dejar un  
tiempo para besarnos lentamente y con dulzura tu ya sabes que no me gusta  
llegar al final tan rápido ...- dijo este .  
Pero Cho impacinete por que el tiempo corría dijo :- pero a mi si me gusta  
que sea rápido , así que venga hazlo ya ....  
Harry se quedó parado ante la actitud de "hermione" y se separó un poco de  
ella .  
- Hermione , estás bastante rara , tu no eres de esas que solo quiere la  
penetración , tu eres cariñosa en estos temas no tan fogosa ...- decía el   
chico con un poco de desconfianza .  
Cho quiso remedir las sospechas de este y dijo .- hay mi amor estoy así por  
el tiempo que he estado sin hecerlo ni contigo ni con nadie , por eso que  
estoy ansiosa me entiendes ? Vamos hazmelo ya ..- dijo en tono rogante y  
llevándola hacia ella .  
Se besaron durante unsos segundos más fogosamente , pero harry se tornó a  
separar de ella con cara de más preocupación que antes y dijo :- eh donde  
has dejado a los niños ?  
Cho perdiendo la paciencia y poniendo los ojos en blanco dijo :- ay Harry  
que importa eso ahora , estamos a punto de hecerlo y tu pensando en los  
niños , vamos metemela ya joder !- dijo esta enfada y queriendo que Harry la  
penetrara , pero el chico se salió de la cama medio en cueros .Con cara de  
total desconfianza .- quien eres ? Hermione nunca dejaría una hora de  
estudio para tener sexo conmigo tan desesperadamente y tampoco diría que sus  
hijos que son los míos tambien , no importan en estos momentos , cuando si  
importan .- contestó firme Harry .  
Cho fue saliendo de la cama .- Harry , quien voy a ser ? Pues Hermione , no  
lo ves ? Dejate de tonterias y vamos ala cama , si lo estás deseando ...-  
dijo la joven tratando de llevarlo con el brazo de nuevo al nido del amor .  
Pero Harry le soltó el brazo.- que no joder !!! Ves vistiéndote , no va  
apasar nada entre nosotros , por quye tu eres una farsante , no eres  
Hermione .  
Cho se leavantó furiosa , y se puso el tanga exclamando :- estás tono harry  
, como te etreves a rechazarme si estás muerto de deseo por mi !!!??? - dijo  
está acercando su cara a él .  
- tiener razón me muero de deseo por Hermione , pero no por ti que eres una  
farsante que eres CHO !!!!! - chilló Harry de repente .  
Cho dio un vote y dijo :- que dices ??? Yo no soy cho !!! Estás loco !!! -  
chilló Cho .  
Harry parecía muy enfurecido :- que no ????!!!! - Harry cogió un espejo del  
cajón de Ron .  
- ah no y esto que es ? Dijo acercándole el espejo .  
Cho se miró y contempló que los efectos de la poción multijugos se estaba  
evaporando y el pelo se le tornaba oscuro y los ojos se le volvían a su  
estado original .  
La joven miró a Harry , como derrotada , el chico estaba indignada y  
agitándola le dijo :  
- que pretendias eh ? Querías lograr acostarte conmigo , jugando sucio no?  
Con la poción multijugos , valiéndote del cuerpo de Hermione no ? Como  
puedes ser tan baja ??- chillaba.  
Cho se le separó también enfadada :- soy tu novia Harry "!!! era la única  
solución para disfrutar de ti !!! He vivido la humillación de que me  
desprecies sexualmente y me he tenido que valer del cuerpo de esa sangre  
sucia infeliz !!! Y aún me desprecias !!! - chillaba fuera de si , su rostró  
ya estaba casi en su estado original .  
Harry la miraba con asco y desprecia , le hubiera gustado abofetearla pero  
se contuvo .  
- que asco me das cho Chan , seguro que Krum también ha tenido que ver con  
esto no ???  
Sois tal para cual , no sabeis perder ni reconocer que nosotros nos amamos  
!!! - chilló .  
Cho dio una pataleta en el suelo de rabia . -no no puede s preferir a esa no  
!!!!  
Harry la agarró del brazo y la llevó hacia la puerta , la abrió con la  
varita y dijo .- fuera de aquí escoria !!!! - y de un empujón echó de la  
habitación a una Cho que ahora ya estaba de nuevo con su cuerpo original y  
que salió de la torre gryffindor chillando y maldiciendo a hermione como una  
gansa enfadada , sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban en la sala  
común que no entendían nada , Al ver en la torre Gryffindor a Cho Chang.  
- Cho Chang que haces aquí ??? - preguntó Ron al coincidir con la joven en  
la puerta, acababa de llegar del cementerio con Ginny que se encontraba  
detrás de él con una mirada triste .  
Cho miró mal al amigo de Harry y salió dándole un empujón al chico . - madre  
mía por que todas las chicas , acaban pegándome o empujándome ? - se  
preguntó ron subiendo junto a Ginny a la sala común donde todos se  
preguntaban como es que estaba allí Cho Chang .  
Ron llegó allí y se sentó , tocándose el hombro donde Cho le había propinado  
el golpe .  
Ginny se fue a su habitación . En ese momento un Harry con una cara de no  
muy buen humor y ya vestido bajó hasta la sala común mirando haber si la  
farsante ya había abandonado la torre.  
- ya se hha ido esa escoria ? - preguntó el chico mientras iba hacia Ron ,  
para estar al lado suyo  
- no entendemos nada Harry - dijo Dean - que hace aquí Cho Chang ? -  
preguntó Neville .  
Harry miró hacia ellos para explicar lo ocurrido . - esa es una zorra chicos  
, sabeis lo que izo ' pues se tomó la poción multijugos para hacerse pasar  
por Hermione y engañarme a ... Ya sabeis ... - explicó con la tensión  
alterada.  
- que dices ? Que izo ?? - exclamó un sorprendido Ron . - así que esa era  
Cho y no Hermione la que hemos visto ' - se dijo afirmando más bien ,  
Lavender siendo observada por Ron.  
- si , así es menos mal que la descubrí a tiempo o si no hubiera cometido un  
error imperdonable ... Es que no entiendo como puede tener ella y Krum una  
mente tan malvada ...- se decía el chico alucinado aún .  
- bueno lo bueno es que no ha pasado nada - dijo Seamos .- y Hermione ? Se  
lo vas a decir ? - preguntó Ron .  
Harry lo miró como si hubiera dicho una bobada .- Claro que no , paso de  
preocuparla por algo que no se ha llevado a cabo , no le digais nada , de  
esto , esto solo agravaría la rabia que ellas dos se tienen , vale? - pidió  
Harry .  
Todos asintieron en que no le dirían nada a la premio anual , que en ese  
momento apareció por la puerta del retrato de la dama gorda , con una cara  
de tristeza al sentirse plantada por Harry .  
Miró hacia el sofá y al ver a Harry se quedó quieta , como pensando y su  
cara de repense te puso como un tomate .  
Harry la miró fijamente , parecía molesta , pero por que ?  
- de que vas ? Así que estabas aquí no? , por que me has hecho esto ? - se  
dijo Hermione delanter de todos .  
Harry frunció la ceja : - que estás diciendo Hermione ? No te entiendo ....-  
dijo este .  
Hermione lo señaló con el dedo :- ah no me entiendes !!! Me envias una nota  
para quedar conmigo hace una hora y me plantas y he estado allí en la cabaña  
de Hagrid como una tonta esperándote a ti , preocupándome por ti ! Y tu aquí  
tan tranquilo no ???? - chilló esta.  
Harry se puso en pie , nadie habló , no se iban a meter en una cosa de dos .  
- Hermione 3estás equivocada , yo no te he mandado nada !!! - dijo este  
explicándose y yendo hacia ella .  
Hermione no dejó que la tocara ni que se explicase y cogió su carro y se fue  
hacia las escaleras , pasando del chico .  
- no hay explicación Harry , de verdad no te entiendo chico , déjame empaz  
anda ..- dijo finalizando la discusión y desapareciendo en la escalera .  
Harry se quedó con la palara en la boca y también se dirigió a su habitación  
gruñendo :  
- definitivamente no entiendo a las chicas , de verdad , me estás volviendo  
loco , notas inexistentes y la otra loca transformándose en Hermione ,  
definitivamente Krum tiene que ver también en esto , será maldito ....  
Ron se levantó y fue también hacia la habitación para estar con Harry y le  
explicara todo con detalle mientras se daban una buena ducha .  
Neville y los demás chicos subieron al rato y Lavender se fue a la  
habitación de las chicas y ignorando a Parvati Patil se puso a consolar a  
Hermione , sin explicarle lo ocurrido con la falsa  
"Hermione" .  
Harry también estuvo hablando pero con Ron , sobre todo lo ocurrido . -  
estoy cansado Ron , muy cansado de todo ... Dijo Harry metiéndose en la cama  
.  
Cho Chang de mientras se encontraba en los terrenos al lado del lago donde  
Krum la esperaba .  
- donde se ha metido Krum ahora ? - se preguntaba la joven , hasta que vio a  
su cómplice al lado de un arbusto del lago , pero no estaba solo .  
- con quien está Víctor ? - se dijo la joven ocultándose para no ser vista .  
- entonces esta noche Potter va a sufrir , no? Me alegro que sufra - decía  
una voz de chico que le sonaba de algo .  
Cho no reconció al muchacho , por que estaba encapuchado y entonces este le  
dio la mano a Krum que reía al igual que al otro chico y se fue volando en  
su escoba .  
Cho no miró hacia donde se dirigía la escoba , cosa que si lo hubiera echo  
podría haber averiguado de quien se trataba el muchacho y fue hacia Krum que  
miraba el suelo .  
- víctor ! - dijo esta , haciendo sobresaltar a Krum .  
- Cho que susto .. Ya está ya has conseguido realizar nuestro plan ? - dijo  
con una sonrisa de triumfo pero a ver la cara de cho la cara de este cambió  
. - que ha pasado ?  
Cho explicó furiosa .- pues nada ! Ha salido todo mal , Harry me ha pillado  
, y todo se hha ido al traste ....  
Krum puso los ojos en blanco ydio una patada a un arbusto de al lado .-  
joder , mierda !!!  
Cho lo cogió del hombro .- ya se que de rabia , esa Hermione Granger  
estúpida , pero no está todo perdido Viktor nos vamos a vengar ... - dijo   
Cho .  
Krum se giró hacia ella .- acaso has pensado algo ? - preguntó con esperanza  
.  
Cho sonrió , su sonrisa y sus ojos negros brillaban en la oscuridad de la  
noche .  
- aunque no aya conseguido llegar al final con Harry algo si que hemos hecho  
nos hemos besado mucho y .. Creo que es el momento de volver a mentir , si  
hace unos mese mentimos a Harry haciéndole creer una infidelidad de Hermione  
.Ahora seré yo quien mienta a esta iciéndole que su querido Harry ha estado  
en mis brazos .... - finalizó esta .  
Krum volvió a sonreía y le puso las manos entre el cuello acariciándola .  
- no , si al final eres mas lista de lo que pensaba Cho Chang ... Buena idea  
....  
Cho puso una cara de triumfo y creida , ya que se creía mue inteligente . -  
lo se Víctor .  
Ambos rieron , Cho levantó la ceja , faltaba preguntarle algo a Krum .  
- oye Víctor , tienes algo que contarme , que yo no sepa ? - preguntó esta  
cínicamente .  
Krum puso cara de angelito :- yo? Por dios , yo ati no te oculto nada , todo  
lo que se , los sabes tu , eres mi única y mejor cómplice muchacha ... -  
dijo sonriente Krum agarrándole del moflete .  
- la única cómplice , - pensó Cho - será eso cielo ?quien es ese chico ?que  
tiene que ver con tigo Víctor ? y que tiene que ver Harry con vosotros dos ?  
que ?  
Los rayos de luna desaparecieron el amanecer abundó la colina del castillo .  
Los alumnos se levantaron pronto ya que se celebraba el primer partido de  
quiditch de la temporada .- Gryffindor - ravenclaw .  
Y Harry y el resto del equipo estaba en el vestuario , aún no se habían  
puesto las túnicas de Hogwarts , iban a dar las últimas recomendaciones .  
- bien ravenclaw , va a ser fácil de derrotar , y más sin Cho Chang , como  
capitana , así que ya sabeis a currar duro !!!! - dijo Harry levantándose y  
dirigiéndose hacia la puerta , parecía triste y tenso y dijo :- dennis , el  
hermano de Colin será quien ocupe el puesto de este ...- harry tragó saliva  
.Dennis estaba con la túnica de quiditch con la mirada baja pero con cara de  
orgullo .Ginny lo miró , los ojos se le humedecieron .  
- yo ... Voy a ocupar el puesto de mi hermano con el mayor amor del mundo  
chicos ...- dijo dennis ante las miradas atentas de todos , sobretodo la de  
Ginny que le temblaba el pie .  
Dennis no tuvo nada que más que decir y agachó la cabeza , al pensar en su  
hermano fallecido .  
Y Ginny sin poderlo evitar se fue hacia el vestuario de chicas para que no  
la vieran llegar .Lavender la siguió y Parvati Patil también se fue para ya  
, no sin antes mirar de una manera sensual a Neville que llevaba días  
aturdido entre Ron y Parvati .  
Harry , Ron y Neville ese fueron a cambiar .Neville fue el primero en salir  
ya que Harry y Ron se habían puesto a consolar a Denis , el cual le había  
entrado la llorera .  
Neville nervioso , por el comienzo de su primer partido se puso a esperar  
.El estadio se estaba llenando un poco . Cuando una voz femenina le izo  
girarse .- estás aquí tu solo gordito bello ?  
Neville vio que se trataba de Parvati Patil que estaba apoyada en una  
columna con su escoba en mano y una coleta de caballo que recogía su cabello  
moreno y rizado .  
- no me llames Gordito bello vale ? - reprimió Neville bastante molesto .  
Parvati rió .- pero si te lo digo cariñosamente , tu ya sabes como soy yo de  
cariñosa no ? Neville la miró con un tanto de asco .- si ya se como eres ,  
de todo menos cariñosa vamos - dijo el chico.  
Parvati frunció el labio .- veo que aún me echas en cara lo del año pasado  
.. No deverías mi gordito precioso , yo puedo hacerte muy feliz sabes ..dijo  
yendo hacia él .  
- ya está Lavender para eso , así que Ron y tu podeis quitaros esas  
chorradas de la cabeza .  
- ah Ron también sigue por Lavender' para flipar !!! Que tine lavender ?  
Nada !!!  
Neville la apartó más molesto que antes .- tine más humildad y más belleza  
interior que tu ...  
Respondió este .  
- pero no tiene pasión en las venas verdad ? Seguro que no te da ni una  
noche como la que yo te di , por decir seguro que sigue casta y pura  
jajajajaja .  
- vete por ahí Parvati !!! - chilló neville con la cara roja como un tomate  
.  
Parvatoi acercó sis manos ala cara de este , pero en esemomento alguien  
tosió .  
Era Lavender ya vestida con su coleta echa , con Ginny que seguía con los  
ojos hinchados .  
Lavender miró a Parvati como diciendo:- apartáte de mi novio .y se acercó a  
donde este .  
Parvati con mirada fulminante , se apartó del chico y se fue para la otra  
esquina .  
Lavender le preguntó a Neville que le había dicho ese chusma :- nada sus  
bobadas tranquila - contestó Neville .  
- como se atreva a acercarse a ti le daré poca ala guarra esta ..- dijo  
Lavenderr celosa .  
Neville en ese momento tragó saliva al acordarse del beso del otro día .  
Pero en ese momento Harry , Ron y Denis llegaron hacia ellos vestidos . El  
campo ya se había llenado e iban a salir al campo cuando la señora Hooch  
abrió las puertas y volaron con sus escobas hasta el cetro del campo  
.Saludaron a los de Ravenclaw y se pusieron en sus posiciones .  
Hooch tocó el silbato del comienzo del partido . - comienza el partido!  
Las escobas se elevaron en el aire , y empezaron a volar . Los jugadores de  
ambos equipos volaban habilmente .Era el primer partido de Lavender ,  
Parvati , Denis y Neville , pero lo hacian bastante bien con todas sus  
fuerzas .  
Denis Crevvy , con toda la rabia de su cuerpo bateaba la bludger , para que  
no golpeará a Parvati Patil .Ginny Weasly metió 2 puntos seguidos y  
seguidamente Lavender también marcó .  
Ron paró todas las quafles que le llegaban mientras que Harry buscaba la  
snitch al igual que el otro buscador .  
En las gradas , los estudiantes no dejaban de aclamar a sus equipos . Draco  
Malfoy gritaba con júbilo junto al resto de slytheryn que ganara Ravenclaw  
.El profesor snape , al lado de Malfoy no quitaba el ojo a Malfoy y a harry  
.  
En la parte de Gryffindor , que vitoreaban todos a su equipo . Lupin ,  
Mcgonagall y Dumbledore , estaban en la parte de arriba , la de los  
profesores .  
Hagrid y Hagricito estaban con Hermione y el resto de Gryffindors .aunque  
Hermione constractaba bastante ante la felicidad de los gigantes y, ya que  
ella no aplaudia ni gritaba .- vamos Hermione , anímate !!! - decía feliz  
Hagrid a la chica .  
- no tengo ánimos para nada , ni para vitorear - y volvía a tapar con la  
manta a sus queridos angelitos que parecían no querer dormir .Estaban con  
los ojos como platos , y Hermione ya podía vislumbrar un poquito el color de  
ojos de los trillizos .  
Lavinia y abel los tenían de un color Verde esmeralda , muy parecido al de  
harry por no decir igual y Abigail los tenía como Hermione , de un cálido  
color miel .  
Los bebés reían como locos , como si quisieran animar a su padre a ganar , y  
miraban los tres hacia el cielo .  
Hermione podría jurar de que buscaban a su padre en la escoba volando .  
De repente , mientras Hermione hablaba con Davinia diciendo .- mira peque ,  
allí está tu papá .  
- nos volvemos a ver Granger - dijo una voz femenina , la cual Hermione  
conocía perfectamente por lo pesada e irritante que era.  
- que quieres Cho '? - preguntó Hermione y no se equivocó ya que con las  
manos en las caderas y una expresión triunfal Cho Chang se encontraba en  
frente de ela , con la sonrisa de superioridad estúpida que la  
personalizaba.  
- pues venía a ... Hablar contigo de algo que importante que necesitas saber  
....  
Hermione frunció el entrecejo y al ver que Hagrid las estaba mirando le  
entregó el carrito y cogiendo con brusquedad a Cho de la manga la llevó  
hasta un rincón .  
- que es lo que quieres decirme sobre Harry ? Que vas a decirme esta vez  
para molestarme ?  
- preguntó Hermione fulminándola con la mirada.  
Cho rió y con la boca bien abierta y articulando bien cada palabra . - te  
vas a caer de culo cuando te lo diga , resulta que Harry ayer te dejó  
plantada , por que tenía algo más importante que hacer ...jejeje a que no te  
imaginas que ? - preguntó Cho , con sarcasmo .  
Hermione harta de hablar con cho apretó los dientes y susurró :- acaba ya  
Cho Chang , no es agradable estar mirándote a la cara .... Sabes ...  
Cho rió con odio al mirarla :- bien pues que sepa , que a mi me pasa igual  
contigo sangre sucia , y que a partir de ahora me vas a mirar con más odio y  
más envidia que nunca , por que tu amado Harry ayer te plantó por que estaba  
revolcándose conmigo en su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor ¿ que te  
parece?  
Hermione se tuvo que sujetar a una cabeza de una niña de segundo , por que  
creía que se iba a desmayar del impacto .Se quedó con la boca abierta al  
escuchar eso y miró a Cho con cara de espanto y con la otra mano en la boca  
:- no , no pude ser ... Eso es mentira no ....  
Cho se rio a carcajadas en su cara :- es verdad sangre sucia , yo me acosté  
con mi novio , que para eso lo es ... Parece ser que ya se cansó de  
esperarte , de que dejaras a Víctor y ..bueno buscó pasión en mi y yo se la  
di , simplemente . Que que se siente escoria ? Eh ? Eh?  
Hermione no podía hablar solo se llevaba una mano a la boca y negaba con la  
cabeza .Mientras cho la vacilaba y reía en ese momento sono el silvato del  
final del partido .  
- Harry potter a cogido la snitch !!! Gryffindor gana !!!! - se escucharon  
miles de aplausos y cho mirando a Hermione dijo adiós con la mano diciendo :  
- bueno me voy a felicitar a mi novio adiós sangre sucia infeliz .... - y  
Cho fue bajnado hasta donde los jugadores acababan de ganar el partido y  
Hermione corrió hacia donde hagrid con las lágrimas a flor de piel.  
Hagrid al verla dijo :- Hermione porque lloras ? Que te pasa ? Donde vas ?  
Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cogió su carrito y despidiéndose de  
Hagrid se fue del campo de quiditch . - me voy , estoy fatal Hagrid !!! -  
dijo esta yendose .  
- que le abrá dicho esa chica , para ponerla así , vamos a felicitar a harre  
hijo.- dijo Hagrid .  
- si papá - contestó hagricito , volando para el campo .  
Allá abajo se felicitaban por el partido , que había resultado acabar en  
280-10 . Donde todos habían jugado bien y habían colaborado .  
Aunque Neville se había golpeado con una bludger que le había mandado un  
golpeador de Ravenclaw y le olía un poco el hombro .  
- te duele amor ? - preguntó Lavender preocupada .-no , no mucho ..-  
contestó Neville .  
Ron al ver a Neville así se le acercó , más bien por alimar asperezas por lo  
ocurrido el otro día .  
Parvati Patil miraba con envidia desde su derecha a la pareja .  
- Neville , si te duele mucho podemos llevarte lavender y yo a la enfermería  
a que te lo miren ...  
Neville miró a Ron con desconfianza y se apartó de él junto a Lavender .  
- no , no quiero que cojas pretestos para acercarte a Lavender , por que es  
eso lo que quieres ..  
Ron lo desmintió :- no Neville no ...yo ...  
- Alejate de nosotros Ron , vete - dijo esta vez Lavender - yo no te voy a  
querer de nuevo , vete , no nos molestes más , no te metas en nuestra  
relación ...  
Ron un poco azorado por escuchar a la misma Lavender decir eso se fue hacía  
harry con cara triste .  
Lavender lo miró con dureza , y Neville hubiera jurado que estaba apunto de  
llorar .  
En ese momento Hagrid y su hijito llegaron allí para felicitarles .- lo has  
hecho genial , tú y todos claro ! - dijo el guardabosques .  
- y hermione ? No ha venido ? - preguntó Harry interesándose por la chica .  
Hagrid se puso serio .- si habíha venido con los niños , pero se hha ido no  
se por que ...  
- que se hha ido ? Y eso ? Algo ha tenido que pasar !!! Explícame Hagrid .  
- yo lo único que se es que la chica esta , Cho Chang fue a hablar con ella  
y tras eso se fue llorando ....  
Harry miró a Ron , pensando en lo que le pude haber dicho esa arpía que  
justo en ese momento bajaba para allá : Harry felicidades un beso !!!! -  
dijo con las manos extendidas .  
Harry fue hacia ella con un tanto de agresividad .- que le has dicho a  
Hermione mala hierba???  
Cho lo miró cinica y soltó :- ay amor !!! Que le voy a decir , pues lo que  
pasó ayer entre nosotros !!!  
Harry sacó sus ojos de sus órbitas .- entre nosotros no pasó nada falsa !!!!  
Cho lo miró como si fuera tonto :- como que no , eso lo dir´ñas tu , amor  
que poca memoria tienes ...  
Harry la soltó de un empujón qu solo izo reír como una posesa y fue directo  
a buscar a Hermione con la túnica de qiditch puesta .  
- definitivamente , esta tía esta loca .... - dijo ron al verla así y  
siguiendo con la mirada a Harry .  
Harry al salir e el campo de juego y se detuvo a buscar con la mirada haber  
si veía a Hermione por allí y definitivamente pudo ver el coche carro detrás  
de un a´rbol donde debajo se encontraba Hermione .  
Harry corrió hacia allí gritando Hermione !!!!  
Hermione al escuchar a Hary dejó a Abigail en la cuna , estaba amamantándola  
y miró hacia el chico que acababa de llagar y estaba frente a ella con la  
respiración alterada .  
- Hermione , debo hablar contigo , tengo que aclararte lo de Cho ...- decía  
entre jadeos .  
Hermione muy seria y con los ojos rojo había dejado a la niña en carricoche  
y habíha ido hacia él y lo que le dio a Harry lo dejó ko .  
-RASHHHHHH!!!!! BIS 2 .- un par de sonoras bofetadas se escucharon e  
hicieron eco en los terrenos . Harry contuvo el dolor , sabía como debía  
sentirse hermione por que el también estuvo en esa situación el curso  
anterior .  
- como te has atrevido Harry .. Como !!!!???? Si yo te amo , si yo nunca me  
he entregado a Krum por que ???? - susurró ella firme y duramente .  
Harry la miró y trató de explicarse con las manos en sus doloridas mejillas  
.  
- dejame que te explique todo amor , lo que te ha dicho cho no ....  
Hermione lo paró poniéndole una mano en la cara .- no quiero que me  
expliques nada !!! No quiero que me restriegues por la cara esa noche de  
sexo fugaz no lo hagas !!! No me tortures !!!  
- yo no te voy a torturar te voy a explicar todo lo que ... - empezó a decir  
Harry ,pero no pudo Hermione lo detuvo y para colmo Davinia empezó a llorar  
.  
- dejame Harry , no entiendo nada , no comprendó como has podido ser tan  
vengativo !!! Yo solo he estado saliendo con Viktor para ayudarte por que te  
amo y no quiero mal para ti y tu desesperado vas y buscas en Cho lo que yo  
llevo meses sin darte !!! Joder !!! Por que ereds así Harry !!!!??? -  
estalló hermione cogiendo el carricoche y saliendo de allí lo má rápido  
posible , para no ver a harry .  
Harry trató de detenerla :- vuelve hermione , has de escucharme !!!! -  
chilló este .  
Pero Hermione ya corría en dirección a Hogwarts sin pararse a escuchar al  
chico .  
Harry dio sendas patadas en la hierva :- joder !!!! Por que siempre nos  
pasan estas cosas x k !?  
Y el chico se fue de allí dirección a los vestuarios del campo , para  
vestirse e ir lo más rápido posible a hablar con Hermione .  
Le explicó un tanto por encima a Ron , lo ocurrido , el cual consideró como  
:- un gran marrón para un tío....  
Y tras vestirse , fue directo a el castillo a buscar a Hermione . La buscó  
por todo el castillo , hasta que al cabo de unas horas le dio por mirar en  
la biblioteca estaba allí .  
- hermione al fin te encuentro , mira hemos de hablar de esto , antes no me  
dejaste explicar ...  
- dijo Harry al verla tan concentrada en sus libros ( para no pensar ) .  
Hermione levantó un momento la vista , y esta le recordó a Mcgonagall .  
-no tenemos nada de que hablar Harry potter así que te invi´to a que me  
dejes empaz y no me vuelvas a molestar en mucho tiempo - dijo esta .  
Harry pareció nervioso :- Hermione , no me digas eso nada escúchame , no es  
todo como crees .... - se escusó este .  
Hermione lavantó la ceja cruzándola :- que te venga , tu novia y me diga  
vuestras intimidades no es como es , vamos harry .... Dejame empaz , estoy  
bastante nerviosa y no chilles que se van a despertar los críos ...  
Harry asumió que por unos días iba a ser imposible hablar con una resentida  
Hermione , de algo que no había ocurrido y que la lagarta esa se había  
inventado para fastidiar .  
- bueno .. Al menos ... Déjame el carricoche hasta la hora de la cena ,  
quiero estar a solas con mis hijos así les podré contar mis pensamientos ,  
ya que no hay nadie más que los pueda escuchar ..- dijo Harry con voz triste  
pidiéndole el carro con la mano .  
Hermione lo miró y su mirada se puso sombría , sintió pena por el chico de  
sus sueños y le acercó el carro .harry lo agarró fuertemente con ambas manos  
y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca.  
Hermione se acercó un momento , para darle unos besitos a los niños de  
despedida cuando se quedó callada y con mirada asustada .  
- que pasa ? Pregunto Harry .  
Hermione rebotada , tocó con avidez una a una las frentes de los trillizos y  
se puso la mano en a boca .  
- hay Harry están ardiendo !!!! Están ardiendo !!!  
  
CONTINUARÁ .....


	32. Besarte y amarte de nuevo

CAP32 -BESARTE Y AMARTE DE NUEVO :  
  
- Cómo que están ardiendo ???!!!- preguntó Harry corriendo hacia ella a gran  
velocidad .  
Agarró el cochecito , con la mirada extasiada de pánico .  
- Harry tienen mucha fiebre !!! Que hacemos ?! Hay que llevarlos a  
enfermería ya !!!! - chilló Hermione sin saber que hacer ya , que los tres  
niños estaban ardiendo en llamas .  
- no te preocupes Hermione , vallamos volando a enfermería rápido !!! -  
chilló Harry agarrando el carro y corriendo junto a Hermione escaleras abajo  
.  
Los dos bajaron a gran velocidad hasta la enfermería , nunca habían estado  
tan asustados.  
- corramos , corramos ! - chillaba Hermione asfixiada mientras miraba las  
caritas rojas y sudorosas de los trillizos .  
Llegaron a enfermería , allí estaba la Sr Pomfrey rellenando unos tarros de  
cristal .  
- que pasa ?! Y esas caras !? Como que entrais sin picar tan siquiera ?! -  
preguntó Poppy extrañada ante sendos comportamientsos .  
- están ardiendo ! Por favor echele un vistazo por favor ! - bramó Hermione   
dándole el carricoche .  
Harry le dio el carro , y Poppy con la mirada preocupada lo cogió y metió a  
los tres bebés en una urna de cristal y los tapó con unas sabanitas .  
Hermione lloraba débilmente y Harry la abrazo contra él , Hermione ni  
siquiera pensó qu estaba enfadada con Harry por lo de Cho .  
Pomfrey dejo caer unos rallos plateados en las urnas y empezó a hacer  
ruiditos chillones , Davinia sollozaba mientras que Abel y abi tenían los  
ojos como platos .  
-pomfrey usó un fonendoscopio para auscultar a los tres , uno a uno poco a  
poco , les quitó sendos sudores miró a Hermione y harry y dijo :  
- tranquilos , es solo gripe infantil , todos los bebés la padecen , pero  
les ha cogido un poco fuerte , así que deveran quedarse dos días aquí para  
curarse .- explico Pomfrey .  
Hermione palideció : dos días !!! , yo quiero quedarme con ellos !! No los  
voy a dejar solos !! - chilló Hermione agarrando las manos de Pomfrey - por  
favor dejenme quedarme - susurró Hermione .  
- si yo también quiero quedarme - dijo Harry preocupado .  
Hermione lo miró con frialdad , como si acabara de recordar todo lo ocurrido  
con Cho .  
- no te moletes Harry son mis hijos y yo me quedo con ellos , puedes ir con  
tu novia ...- dijo con retintín Hermione .  
Pomfrey los miró , con cara de no querer presenciar una escenita de  
enamorados .  
Harry le frunció el ceño :- peor que dices ??!! Es mi deber estar aquí , no  
digas tonterias !! - replicó Harry .  
Hermione negó con la cabeza :- que no !! Me quedo yo ! Yo soy la madre !!  
Verdad sra pomfrey ?? - preguntó Hermione a Poppy , esta no dijo nada .  
- y yo el padre ! Tengo los mismos derechos que tu ! - contestó Harry   
indignado - yo los he engendrado! - contestó señalando a Hermione con furia  
.  
- y yo los he parido ! - contestó Hermione con gran irritación .  
- perdonad pero es que no os podeis quedar ninguno de los dos - dijo Poppy  
entrecortada .  
Harry y Hermioen la miraron .- como que no??? !!! Tenemos derechos !!! -  
dijeron enfadados y al unisono .  
- no es cuestión de derechos , sino de seguridad , podrían acabar ustedes  
también infectados así que les pediré que se vayan a la cama .- dijo severa  
esta .  
- pero , no ...- replicó hermione .  
- hasta mañana señorita Granger ...- dijo poppy señalando la puerta .  
- peor nosotros ...- continuó Harry insistente y siendo arrastrado por Poppy  
junto a Hermione a la puerta .  
- hasta mañana ! - y los sacó de la salita d enfem3eria a a mbos .  
De mientras , en el despacho del profesor Lupin , el licántropo estaba  
observando y leyendo varios documentos de los alumnos , continuando s  
investigación sobre el asesinato de Colin Creevy.  
Los ojos miel , del profesor rebuscaba sobre su mesa cuando alguien picó la  
puerta de su despacho.  
- pase ...- contestó Lupin , mirando hacia la puerta de sauce , y clavando  
la mirada en el hombre oscuro que entro en ella .- severus .... Usted .....?  
- preguntó Lupin aturdido .  
Snape con su habitual sonrisa desdeñosa en el rostro caminó hacia su antiguo  
amigo merodeador .  
- lupin .... Vine para interesarme en la caso Creevvy .. Ya sabe quien puede  
estar detrás de esto?  
-preguntó SNASPE a Lupin que lo invitó a sentarse.  
- Por supuesto Severus , pero eso no se lo voy a comunicar a usted - dijo  
amablemente este .  
SNASPE , puso una mueca :- en serio crees que puedan haber mortifagos aquí  
Lupin '''?? -preguntó Snape queriendo ir de entendido.  
Lupin miró el brazo de SNASPE y dijo:- no estuviste tu .... Que lo eras ....  
Snape se sonrojó:- no estamos hablando d emi ! - contestó irritado .- estoy  
seguro que crees que unode mis alumnos de Slytheryn tienen algo que ver ...  
Sobretodo Malfoy ... Que tienes en contra de Draco Malfoy? -preguntó entre  
dientes SNASPE .  
Lupin seguía con su sonrisa , amenazante :- yo no tengo nada contra Draco  
Malfoy , Severus ... Solo que tengo la sensación de que su padre le ha  
enseñado demasiadas cosas ... Y .... Que por un ataque de rabia el sea el  
causante de este asesinato ...- contestó Con sinceridad.  
- no puedes acusar al SR Malfoy de algo tan grave Lupin solo por una  
paranoica sospecha tuya !- bramó SNASPE - sabes el daño que le  
proporcionarias si el no fuera culpable ?- preguntó SNASPE .  
- ya lo se...pero la cuestión es que si que creo en su culpabilidad ,  
severus , por eso no voy a descansar hasta tener las pruebas necesarias para  
que el mortifago de Malfoy y sus amiguitos mortifagos Crabbe y Goyle salgan  
de patitas de hogwarts hasta Azkaban !- bramó Lupin , su sonrisa se  
desvaneció pero no estaba enfadado .Se quedó mirando la pálida piel de  
SNASPE , que lo miraba con aprensión .  
- buenas noches Severus ....- dijo educada pero con obligación Lupin .  
Severus lo miró con frialdad saliendo de el despacho de Lupin dejándolo solo  
a la luz de las velas .  
-------  
- pooofff !!! Eres una irresponsable Hermione ! - chillaba harry .  
-yo ? Tu eres el irresponsable e infiel !!!- vociferó hermione .  
Harry y Hermione habían entrado en las habitaciones femeninas de las chicas  
de séptimo donde tranquilamente estaban adormecidas Parvati y Lavender , que  
seguían peleadas desde el curso pasado.  
Se despertaron de golpe al escuchar la pelea de Harry y Hermione .  
- que pasa aquí???!!!- preguntó irritada y malhumorada Parvati al escuchar  
los gritos y al darle la luz en los ojos .  
Harry miraba con ira a hermione y dirigió seguidamente una mirada a las  
compañeras de esta .  
- parvati , Lavender por favor marchaos Hermione y yo tenemos que hablar  
cosas privadas - dijo altanero Harry. Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada .  
Parvati se negó :- si hombre !!! Y que mas??? Me voy a dormir a los  
terrenos??? - replicó esta.  
- iros !!!- bramó Harry con ojos relampagantes .  
Lavender asustada salio por patas y Parvati mas acobardada pero refunfuñoña  
salieron de allí.  
Harry se dirigió a Hermione , tras cerrar la puerta con un golpe de varita  
bastante mosqueado .  
-Te vuelvo a repetir que escuches , te he de explicar lo que paso con Cho  
asi que cállate !!!- protestó enfadado Harry .  
- no quiero explicaciones tuyas vete ! No quiero saber de ti eres un falso  
harry potter !!! - chilló esta con la mirada encendida y apuntando con el  
dedo a HARRY .  
Harry la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia el. - me vas a escuchar quieras  
o no ! - ordenó este .  
- que me sueltes descarado ! No te quiero escuchar he dicho ! Y no quiero  
que me toques con las manos esas sucias que han tocado ala zorra esa ! -  
chilló soltándose sin resultado.  
- pues me vas a escuchar quieras o no ! Yo cai en una trampa de cho para que   
me acostara con ella y as provocar este enredo ! Estas cayendo en la misma  
trampa de la infidelidad de la que yo cai ! No seas tonta Hermione !!!-  
decía Harry mientras que Hermione le ordenaba que no la llamara tonta .  
- que me sueltes ! - hermione le dio un bofetón a Harry con tanta fuerza que  
sus gafas salieron volando . Harry furioso la besó con fuerza , con mucha  
pasión contra la pared .  
-------------  
De mientras e la sala común , Lavender y Parvati se sentaron en un sofá  
cada una , Parvati refunfuñaba de mientras , Lavender se sentía bastante  
incómoda .  
- ja ! Nos han echado de nuestra propia habitacion te lo puedes creer ??!! -  
murmuró Parvati mirando hacia Lavender que la miró incomoda .  
- que hago ? Pero si yo no hablo a esta traidora ....- pensó de repente  
Parvati sentándose y cogiendo un libro .  
Hubo un incomodo silencio entre ellas . Parvati observaba con disimulo a  
Parvati a traves del libro.  
- oye Parvati tu estás rondando mucho a mi novio verdad ??? - preguntó de  
repente Lavnder .  
Parvato bajó su libro y miró de frente a Lavender :- yo? Que dices ? - dijo  
borde esta .  
- no te creas que no me he fijado Parvati ... Nos soy tan tonta ...- dijo  
Lavnder levantando una ceja.  
- pues veo que si que lo eres por que pensar que me gusta a un gordito  
estupido .... Ejje que ilusa eres Lavnder ,no cambias ....- dijo risueña  
Parvati .  
Lavnder la observó con ira y bajó la mirada hacia un pergamino vacio : y tu  
veo que sigues siendo la misma estúpida de siempre , deberias cambiar sabes  
por que si no te vas a quedar mas sola que la una .... - tras decir esto  
Lavender se fue y desapareció por unos instantes para ir al baño, dejando  
sola a Parvati que al notar que Lavender había desaparecido deslizó una  
dolorosa lágrima por su mejilla .  
- tienes razón estoy sola , y encima tu que eras mi mejor amiga esta con ...  
Con .. Con él ....  
----------------  
En la habitación , Hermione apoyada contra l pared besaba con fuerza los  
labios de harry , quería sentirlos de nuevo y harry la tocaba y abrazaba con  
mucha pasión reprimida .  
Pero la rabia en esos momentos pudo a Hermione y sacó su varita y chilló .  
EXPELLIAMUSS  
Y Harry salió disparado hasta la otra punta d ela habitación , y calló  
dolorido .Hermione no lo sintió .  
- no eres nadie para besarme Potter !!! - chilló Hermione amenazándolo con  
la varita .  
Harry se pasó las manos sobre los doloridos labios mirando a Hermione con  
enojo y deseo , la había besado , como a él le gustaba tanto hacer , hacia  
meses que no se besaban tan apasionadamente . Se levantó yendo hasta  
Hermione .  
- como que no soy nadie ?! Soy el hombre al que amas te parece poco?! Además  
del padre de tus hijos - contestó con furia señalándola.  
- un padre irresponsable que se deja engatusar por la primera puta que  
aparece por su camino !-chilló histérica Hermione - dime que hizo Cho para   
seducirte dime? - preguntó Hermione .  
Harry la miró receloso :- uso la poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por ti  
, pero por suerte yo no caí en su trampa ! Ponte en mi lugar ! - bramó  
Harry altanero.  
Hermione cabezota , estaba más cegada por la rabia y los celos y no quería  
atender a razones , tartamudeó :- me vas a negar que tu caiste ?no seas  
hipócrita seguro que quisiste seguirle con la excusa de que se hacia pasar  
por mi , seguro que la calentura te cegó no me engañes !- replicaba esta  
apartándose de Harry .  
Harry ya estaba que petaba , como se atrevía Hermione a decir eso d él , fue  
hacia ella con mala leche y la cogio de sendas manos con fuerza .  
- de que vas ? - rechistó Hermione , enfadada y nerviosa a la vez .  
Harry la llevó a rastras hasta la cama de esta , poco a poco . - no vuelvas  
a decir eso delante de mí me oyes ?la única que me interesa eres tu ! No  
tienes motivos ni derecho a creer que te soy infiel , primero por que no  
tienes motivos además , no somos novios verdad? - preguntó con sorna Harry  
haciéndola sentar en el borde de la cama.  
Hermione escapó una lágrima recelosa: - harry yo te amo , me da rabia todo   
esto , y aunque no seamos novios yo ... Joder por que te has vengado asi  
demi ? Cuando yo no te fui infiel ?!-preguntó con ira y llorando al fin  
Hermione.  
Harry la balanceó un poco y puso los ojos en blanco: QUE NO !!!! QUE NO ME  
VENGO D ENADA ! QUE NO HE HECHO NADA CON CHO QUE TU ERES LA ÚNICA AUE AMO Y  
DESEO ENTERATE , Y SI NO TE LOS CREES DEJA QUE TE DEMUESTRE !!!  
Entonces la empujó en la cama y Hermione sintió del tirón como el cuerpo  
fuerte y cálido de Harry se depositaba encima de ella , y que violaba su  
cuello con besos apasionados , Hermione cerró sus ojos para poder pensar y  
asegurarse de que no era un sueño que su amado harry la estaba besando de  
nuevo , que se encontraba encima de ella y que sus labios se paraban ahora a  
investigar su boca.  
- mes esta amando otra vez harry va a hacerme el amor de nuevo como lo hizo  
aquella noche de navidad por primera vez , OH Harry no pares .- pensaba  
Hermione excitada y un flash back fu hacia su mente de aquella noche en la  
que engendró a sus trillizos .  
FLASH BACK:  
Harry la arrastraba a la cama , Hermione ya suponía lo que iba a ocurrir y  
quiso evitarlo , aunque el instinto la dominaba .  
- no lo entiendo, no entiendo como estamos llegando a esto , por que Harry  
si eramos amigos .- jadeaba Hermione cuando su amigo la desprendía de su  
ropa velozmente .  
Harry la despojó del sostén y le empezó a lamer los senos , levant  
la cabeza para responder a la joven que tenía debajo de él .  
- tu me has encendido Hermione Granger , has sido tu la que me ha  
enloquecido durante estas semanas , la que ha despertado en mí desde ese día  
en la estación con ese beso , que algo había . y ya se lo que es .. que te  
amo . tu probocaste esta pasión y este amor que siento por ti .- mientras  
Harry decía esto se perdía en su cabello y en su cuello , Herrmione  
suspiraba y jadeaba mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de este .  
- - vas a provocar que esta noche sea tuya , que le sea infiel a Victo ¡!  
Por que eh? Por que me haces dudar de mis sentimientos hacia Victor , en  
estos momentos siento que .. Hermione se detuvo , fue como si fuera algo muy  
fuerte lo que iba a decir .  
Harry se detuvo también y levantó la mirada verde esmeralda a ella , la mir  
con deseo y fijamente .- acaba de decir lo que ibas a decir Hermione , ibas  
a decir que sientes que tu me amas verdad?  
Hermione suspiró también lo miró y lavantó el rostro un poco a sus labios .-  
Harry hazme tuya , solo eso te digo hazme tuya ...  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
Hermione estaba ya sin sueter y Harry sin camisa y sin pantalones , mientras  
el desabotonaba la falda .  
- otra vez debajo mio , por que siempre que discutimos fieramente acabamos  
en estas situaciones ? Pero es que la deseo tanto , hacia tanto tiempo que  
no la tenía en esta situación , tan mía... Tengo que hacerla mía otra vez ,  
solo mía , besar su cuerpo amarla de nuevo ...- pensaba Harry que acababa de  
desabrochar el sostén de hermione y jugaba y besaba su busto .  
Harry se detuvo un momento , empezó a deslizar sus boxers y miraba a  
Hermione con lujuria , deseo y anhelo de ella pero buscaba como un  
asentimiento de ella para llegar al final.  
- hermione te deseo mucho , te amo , te necesito ....- dijo harry  
completamente sin aliento .  
Hermione lo fijó con sus ojos miel .- harry yo ... SACA LA VARITA ! CORRE!  
esta vez debemos d tomar precaución ! - ordenó velozmente Hermione ,  
recordando que ya q con tres hijos eran bastantes para dejarse llevar de  
nuevo por la pasión y que hubiera otro embarazo sorpresa y de la misma  
puntería.  
Harry buscó la varita que estaba entre las ropas revueltas , la agarró con  
decisión y dijo :  
- imposibilitus embarazus .... - susurró este .  
Hermione miró a Harry tras esto y este la miró a ella con una sonrisa  
maliciosa , pícara ...  
- alla voy ...- susurró con voz enronquecida y acto seguido salto sobre  
Hermione ....  
CENSURA ....  
----------------  
De mientras en al sala común acababa de llegar el grupo de los chicos de  
cenar , Ron , Neville , Seamos y dean .  
- hola chicas .- saludaron estos a Lavender y Parvati .  
- hola amor ! - Lavender fue hasta Neville y lo besó ante las miradas de  
Parvati desde su libro y de Ron , Neville s sintió un poco incomodo .  
- y harry ? -preguntó Seamos a Lavender , ya que Parvarti fingia pasar de  
todo .  
- pues no os lo vais a creer ! Esta en el cuarto con Hermione , nos echaron  
de alli ! - dijo Lavender sentándose en el sofá en las rodillas de Neville .  
Ron puso los ojos como platos , Dean y seamos sonrieron .  
- y que hacen esos dos metidos en el cuarto? - preguntó Dean entusiasmado y  
risueño .  
- no seas mal pensado Dean ! - replicó Lavender .- iban discutiendo ! Y la  
discusión no tenía buena pinta .  
- bueno pues yo voy a buscarlo que haber si va a ser algo grave - dijo ron  
subiendo por las escaleras.  
- si se han matado avisa Ron - pidió Seamus muerto de la risa ante las  
miradas de Neville y Lavender duras .  
--------------  
En la cama de Hermione , unos sudados Harry y Hermione acababan de hacer el  
amor y esta última se acomodaba en el pecho de su amado , los dos respiraban  
con dificultad extasiados .  
Se miraron sonrientes y satisfechos , Hermione acarició dulcemente los  
pectorales de este y este acariciaba su pelo .  
- quiero estar asi siempre vida .....- confeso Hermione un poco colorada .  
Harry la observó y la sonrió : yo también me gustaria estar asi siempre ,  
con nuestros pequeñines sin que Krum ni Cho nos molestaran mas ....  
Hermione sonrio pero con undeje de tristeza en su voz : - harry no hables de  
esos dos ahora , estamos juntos los dos ... Deja a esos desgraciados de lado  
, te amo tanto ....- susurró melosa Hermione abrazando sus brazos fuertes y  
musculosos .  
- yo te amo mas , y o sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho sentir al tenerte en  
mis brazos de nuevo ....- confesó Harry mirando a los ojos a Hemione .  
Esta miró los ojos de su amado , aquellos ojos verde esmeralda tan bonitos  
que la enloquecían tanto . Harry la besó con ternura pero rítmicamente .  
Ron d mientras acababa de llegar a la habitación y picó a la puerta .  
- Harry hermano ! Estais aun aquí ?! Mei dei ! Seguis con vida ? - pregunta  
ron preocupado .  
Hermione y Harry se separaron y miraron hacia la puerta , se rieron .  
- es ron ...- dijo harry sonriente .- ya voy loko ! - contestó Harry  
levantándose .  
- hasta mañana vida mía ...- dijo hermione besando a Harry que se había  
puesto la ropa en un plis plas y e dirigía a la puerta .  
- hasta mañana te amo ! .- contestó dejando a una Hermione , ya en pijama ,  
en su cama y encotrarse con un dubitativo Ron en el otro lado de la puerta .  
Ron que pudo ver a Hermione en la cama metida y la cara de felicidad de Hary  
pudo imaginar lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación y miró a Harry con  
picardía .  
- Harry , Harry , ya me puedes ir contando que hacías con la premio anual en  
la habitación de las chicas eh ? Picaron .... Jejeeje , que dando clases  
practicas ?? - preguntó risueño y pícaro.  
Harry sonrió a su amigo y le hizo bajar la voz . - pues si , verás pasa que  
... Espera vamos alas habitaciones que estoy cansado y te cuento ...- dijo  
Harry.  
- cansado ? Tu? De que será ?... Ejje - preguntó con ironía Ron .  
- volvamos a la habitación ron tenemos que hablar ... - dijo Harry a ron  
agarrándolo del hombro.  
Ya en las habitaciones ....  
- que ?! Los trillizos en enfermería ?! Gripe?! - exclamó Ron poniéndose las  
manos en la cabeza.  
- si , me ha dado una pena y una angustia que no veas ... - dijo Harry con  
las cejas bajadas.  
- madre mía .. Al menos no es grave y salen en nada ... - susurró Ron .  
- si , mañana a primera hora , Hermione y yo estaremos alli para verlos .-  
informó Harry.  
Cuando Harry nombró a Hermione , Ron sonrió y le dio un pequeño codazo en  
las costillas .  
- hablando de Hermione picaron , tan desesperados estabais que habeis  
acabado enredados??? -preguntó chistoso este .  
Harry se puso rojo : - ya sabes como nos afectan las discusiones a mi y a  
Hermione ...- burló Harry sacando la lengua .  
Ron estalló en carcajadas : - oye abreis usado ... - empezó a decir .  
- si , Ron , no hemos caido en el mismo Error .- concluyó Harry a un ron  
risueño .  
- ese Harry , que ha vuelto a sentir a su herm ! - festejó Ron . Dean y  
Seamus llegaron seguidamente .  
- hemos escuchado bien??? - dijo Seamus con los ojos de par en par .  
- chicos ...- saludo Harry algo tenso y nervioso.  
- has vaciado las tuberías con Hermione de nuevo Harry , eres un dios tío !-  
chilló Dean.  
Harry le hizo callar y lo sentó a su lafo , Ron y Seamus también lo  
siguieron.  
-ni una palabra a nadie , sed discretos , no deben enterarse ni Cho ni Krum  
, escuchasteis ? - advirtió Harry a sus amigos .  
- por supuesto Harry , la celosa de tu novia .... - empezó a decir Dean.  
- .. Ni el capullo del novio de Hermione se enteraran , prometido ! -  
finalizó Seamus.  
Harry les sonrió y s metió en su cama , con Ron en la cama de al lado ,  
Neville ya estaba dormido hace rato , Ron mir a Harry antes d EU este te  
durmiera y pregunto:  
- Harry después d e esto ... Que ha pasado entre Hermione y tu .. Vais a  
dejar a Krum y Cho verdad? - preguntó Ron afirmativo.  
Harry lo miró como si se pensara su pregunta .  
- de momento nos veremos en secreto Ron , sin que nadie lo sepa .. Peor en  
cuanto tenga la oportunidad dejaré a Cho , de eso no te quepa la menor duda  
, y Krum , ya será mas chungo pero lo lograremos .. Hermione y yo no nos  
volveremos a separar ..- juró Harry con seriedad.  
Ron lo miró y sonrió estrechándole la mano :  
- bien dicho Compadre , como buen Gryffindor , buenas noches Harry ! - dijo  
Ron bostezando .  
Harry le sonrió y se tapó con la sabana y se acomodó : - buenas noches Ron .  
--------------  
Una semana después , llegó el día de Halloween , durante esa semana , los  
trillizos ya estaban totalmente recuperados , y habían estado bajo la  
protección de sus padres , harry y hermione , que los visitaban a todas  
horas .  
Cho Chang miraba recelosa como Harry ni se acercaba a ella , y Krum sentía  
algo parecido referente a Hermione , pero ninguno de los dos se imaginaban  
ni un poquito que Harry y Hermione tenían encuentros amorosos a escondidas y  
que habían sido " infieles " .  
Lavender , se sentía mas incomoda que nunca desde que Ron le había comentado  
sus intenciones de recuperarla .  
Y Ginny Weasly cada vez mas se iba acercando a Dennis Crevvy desde el  
asesinato de Colin, un vínculo se estaba formando entre la novia y el  
hermano de Colin .  
Mcgonagall avisó de la fiesta de Halloween a los alumnos y les dijo que  
debían ir disfrazados y con parejas para bailar , parecido al baile de  
navidad .  
En los tocadores de las habitaciones femeninas , Hermione y Ginny estaban  
vistiendo a unos trillizos de un mes .  
- Le pongo el sombrerito a a Abel ya? - preguntó Ginny acomodando al pequeño  
encima el tocador , haciendo burbujitas con la boca .  
Hermions sonrió mientras ponía el cinturón de una vestida Davinia en el  
coche , y sujetaba Aby con el otro brazo estaba en pañales aún .  
- si pónselo ginny , Gracias ! - susurró Hermione pasándole el sombrero .Los  
trillizos iban a ir de brujitos pequeños , es decir como los brujos y brujas  
de los cuentos , ya que en realidad ellos eran mago y brujas .  
- abelito ya estás listo , te pongo junto a davi eh? Mira mami esta  
vistiendo a Aby ...- hablaba Ginny con Davi y abel .  
Hermione ponía el trajecito con delicadeza a la niña de piel rosada que reía  
como loca.  
- oye Ginny te estás acercando mucho a Dennis no?? - preguntó Hermione con  
picardía .  
Ginny se sonrojó : - sí ... Es que desde lo que paso ..pues nos hemos unido  
, para consolarnos ya sabes , el es muy buen chico y me está ayudando mucho  
..- murmuró Ginny mientras se colocaba su capa de vampiresa .  
Hermione coloco a Aby también junto a sus hermanos , Abel empezaba a  
dormirse , mientras que Lavinia al ver a su hermana a su lado empezó a  
balbucear con ella , como si estuvieran de chachara , Hermione sonrió ,  
mientras iba al baúl a coger su traje .  
- si .. Ya veo ... No crees que a Colin le gustaría que su hermano fuera  
quien conquistara a la mujer de su vida tras lo que le pasó ? - pregunt  
Hermione sacando su vestido de mujer araña .  
Ginny se plantó a mirarla con los ojos de par en par : - Hermione ni se te  
ocurra comentar nada de eso fuera de esta sala común mira que puede  
enterarse malos oidos ...- dijo Ginny asustada .  
Hermione la observó mientras se vestía , no entendía a que se refería Ginny  
:  
- que estás queriendo decir con eso??? - preguntó hermione con la mirada  
Fija en ella .  
Ginny la miró : - pues que por salir conmigo , Colin fue asesinado .. Y . No  
me gustaría que hirieran a Dennis también , me entiendes? - Ginny miró  
sonrojada a Hermione .  
Esta que se abrochaba los botones del vestido , la miró asintiendo . Davinia  
dio un gritito.  
- que te pasa a ti? - preguntó hermione señalando a la pequeña que la miraba  
con sus ojos verde esmeralda . Ginny y Hermione sonrieron al observarla .  
- se parece mucho a Harry Hermione , de los tres es la más parecida , Aby se  
parece más a ti sinceramente Y Abel tiene los ojos de Harry pero bastantes  
facciones tuyas ... - dijo Ginny .  
- lo sé , pero los tres son preciosos , son mi vida ..- dijo hermione  
sonriente tapando a Aby y Abel que se habían quedado dormidos y puso el  
chupete a Davinia.  
- Por cierto , ya que hablamos de Harry , os he visto muy misteriosos esta  
semana no? Hay algo que no me hayas contado Hermione ? - preguntó Ginny con  
malicia conjurando un hechizo para que le salieran colmillos .  
Hermione se puso roja , y sonreía mientras se peinaba la melena rizada .  
- eres muy observadora Ginny , pues si ... Pero preferimos no decirlo a  
nadie por seguridad pero tu eres mi mejor amiga y debes saberlo ...- dijo  
Hermione .  
- cuéntame ya pillina ! - dijo Ginny nerviosa acercándose a Hermione con una  
estaca en la mano.  
Hermione se rió y fue hasta el oído de Ginny para susurrarle todo :  
- pues ya sabes el enfado que cogí cuando pensé que Harry se había acostado  
con Cho no ? -preguntó Hermione mientras buscaba su barrita d labios en el  
neceser .  
- si ! No me digas que te lo creíste ? - dijo ginny nerviosa frunciendo el  
ceño desesperada .  
Hermione la calmó y le puso la mano en la boca afilada :- no me muerdas  
vampiro que ya voy ! Pues discutimos , tuvimos un enfado muy grande y para  
colmo tuvimos que ingresar a los trillizos . Ya sabes esa tarde que cogieron  
gripe ... Pues bien vamos a la habitación y discutimos .... - Ginny estaba  
impaciente , Hermione vuelve a sonrojarse - y ya estoy pensando que las  
peleas son un buen afrosidiaco por que ...- Hermione no acabó la frase , era  
evidente lo que dio a entender a su amiga que abrió la boca de par en par .  
- lo hicisteis ?! - susurró fuertemente- otra vez ? , en el cuarto? A pesar  
de estar saliendo con Krum y Cho ? Con precaución ? - Hermione asentía feliz  
.  
Ginny la miró , y pasándole una mano por la espalda le dio una palmada como  
solían hacer los hombrees y dijo :  
- ole tus ovarios tía ! Que le zurzan a Cho ! Felicidades ! - exclamó Ginny  
.  
Abel adormecido dio un gruñido , casi se despierta , Hermione mandó bajar la  
voz a Ginny .  
- fue maravilloso , y durante estos días pues hemos estado viéndonos muy  
seguido , hemos estado juntos de nuevo , sin pensar en nada más , solo en  
amarnos ... OH Ginny lo amo tanto!  
Hermione parecía claramente emocionada , Ginny la abrazó mas fuerte aún .  
- te lo mereces esa felicidad Hermione ! En serio ! Y cuando vais a dejar a  
los incordios esos de Cho y krum ? - preguntó Ginny .  
Hermione se fue hacía el tocador empezó a pintar sus labios carnosos .  
- pues en cuanto podamos y veamos la ocasión , Harry opina que primero será  
él quien deje a Cho y después iremos a por Krum , ya que el es un hueso más  
duro de roer ... Pero poco a poco todo , para que haya sospechas por parte  
de ellos , así que ya sabes no abras la boca eh?  
Ginny señaló un dedo en su boca de vampiresa .  
- soy una tumba jeje - Hermion la sonrió y Ginny le guiñó un ojo .  
- Ya estoy lista ! Bajemos " el diablo " y " conde Drácula " nos esperan -  
exclamó Hermione agarrando el carrito y saliendo junto a Ginny de la  
habitación .  
------------  
Frente el cuadro de la dama Gorda un rojo" diablo ", hasta el pelo ... Y una  
"Conde drácula"de ojos verdes , esperaban con ansias la llegada de las  
muchachas .  
El retrato de la dama Gorda se abrió , y salió de el levitando un carricoche  
transformado en calabaza con tres criaturitas dentro vestidos de brujitos .  
Seguidamente , una vampiro pelirroja , y una "mujer araña " de la cual  
cierto "diablo " se apartó descaradamente al ver las arañas que llevaba por  
pendientes , salieron del retrato .  
Hermione sonri a su "drácula " , este la miró con deseo lamiendo sus  
labios negros y enseñando su dentadura , la cual había hechizado con el  
mismo hechizo de Ginny .  
- buenas noches , bella araña .... - susurró con la voz ronca y  
distorsionada Harry besando a Hermione y clavándole ligeramente un colmillo  
en el labio inferior .  
Hermione rió , Ron izo una seña hacia ella mientras iba hacia su hermana .  
Harry saludó a Ginny :  
- buenas noches ha usted también "hermana " - dijo mostrando sus colmillos  
a Ginny que le devolvió una mirada con los colmillos de vampiro a ala luz.  
Harry fue hacia el carricoche-calabaza, y se agachó , Hermione se rió .  
- buhhhh ...- susurraba roncamente este para asustar a los bebés .  
- a quien de estos tres carnosos angelitos voy a chupar la sangre ? -  
susurró Harry .  
Davinia tenía los ojos bien abiertos y parecía asustada , tiró del pelo de  
su padre cuando Harry acercó su cara .  
- serás mala ! Y tu que miras ? Hermione se rie !!! - dijo Harry al ver que  
Abel lo había reconocido , a diferencia de Davinia que lo miraba seria con  
sus ojos verdes , recelosa .  
Abel reía a carcajadas. Hermione también se reía . Aby dormía placidamente .  
Harry se acercó a despertarla , Hermione vio sus intenciones .  
- harry no la despiertes esta cansadita ...- dijo hermione .  
Pero Harry , juguetón no la hizo caso y acercó sus ojos verdes a la carita  
de la niña que se despertó como por arte de magia se despertó , y al ver la  
cara de su padre al que no reconoció se puso a llorar como una posesa .  
- harry la asustaste !! - bramó Hermione con cara de semi-enfado .  
Harry se rascó la nuca .  
- que niña más susceptible , como su madre - rió Ron .Hermione lo fulminó  
con la mirada .  
- venga bajemos que llegamos tarde - sentenció Hermione encalmando el  
carrito de un risueño Abel a Harry , el cual hacer reir al niño , mientras  
que miraba de calmar a Aby que no dejo de llorar hasta que llegaron al gran  
comedor .  
--------------  
Abajo , todo estaba decorado con esmero , para ese Halloween , calabazas  
flotantes , grandes mesas con comida sabrosa , ambiente tétrico y muchos  
alumnos y profesores disfrazados .  
Los profesores con un antifaz , aunque a hagrid era fácil de conocer .  
El gigante estaba acompañado , de su "grandiosa" esposa , y en sus rodillas  
un inquieto niñito de dos años que iba con un simpático traje de angelito  
que no engañaba a nadie .  
Viktor Krum que iba de "Frankestein " paseaba con un ponche en mano  
,buscando con la mirada a su amada Hermione , a su lado una elfa bastante  
provocativa , de color rojo pasión disfrazada iba a su lado buscando a quien  
si no que : Harry Potter .  
- no estará con la sangre sucia ? - preguntó Cho a Krum con su mirada reacia  
y pájara .  
Krum la observó calmadamente pero con furia :  
- es probable que vengan los dos junto a los Weaslys , asi de camino pueden  
estar viéndose ... Espero que no tengan mucho tiempo de estar unidos , por  
que tu hiciste buen trabajo con esa mentira ....- dijo el búlgaro mirando  
con satisfacción a Cho .  
- lo se - dijo esta orgullosa - pero hay algo raro aquí , no se hace unos  
días que veo algo que no cuadra ,ero no se que és ...- comentó la ravenclaw.  
Krum la miró dubitativo a una pensativa Cho , esta lo miró :  
- me voy a dar una vuelta haber si los veo o algo .... - dijo desapareciendo  
.  
Krum la fijó como se iba , de repente alguien lo tocó ligeramente por detrás  
, Krum se giró para observar de cara a un muchacho de 17a años , de pelo  
rubio platino , que ocultaba su cara en unas vendas de momia .  
Su voz arrastraba las sílabas, visiblemente :  
- necesito hablar contigo Krum ....- dijo la momia .  
Krum lo observó extrañado : - tu y yo ? Hablar? - hubo compenetración en la  
mirada de la momia , y lo separó de la mesa del ponche.  
-----------  
Harry , Ron y las chicas llegaron allí , Aby ya estaba callada y hermione  
la puso junto a Abel .  
- chicos !!! - llamó la voz grave de un muchacho de cara redonda , todo  
vestido de negro y con la cara pálida , iba del brazo de una hada azul  
celeste de cabellos largos y rubio oscuro .  
- Neville , lavender .... Bonitos disfraces dijo Hermione con una sonrisa  
acercándose .  
Ron frunció el ceño , Lavender lo miró nerviosa .  
- igualmente - dijeron estos .  
Seguidamente , un vaquero , un spiderman y una zombi fueron hacia ellos .  
- hola a todos - dijo Dean thomas , quitándose su sombrero de vaquero .  
- hola Dean , hola Seamos , hola parvati - saludó Harry .  
Parvati izo un gesto de superioridad , miró a Neville con malicia ,este  
tragó saliva ocultándose tras lavender .  
- que disfraz es ese Seamos ?? - preguntó Ron intrigado al ver a su amigo.  
- es de un super heroe muggle , se llama spiderman , es el mejor ! - dijo  
con entusiasmo este.  
- pues no me gusta ... Esto esta lleno de arañas ...- dijo mirando de  
soslayo a Hermione.  
Todos se rieron , excepto lavender y Neville .  
- me voy a buscar a Dennis Hermione , vale?? - dijo Ginny a Hermione en el  
oído .  
Esta asintió , Ginny se fue haciendo una carantoña a Davinia que la miraba  
fijamente .  
---------------  
- que dices Malfoy ??? - dijo Viktor Krum en un susurro , con los ojos muy  
abiertos .  
Malfoy se acababa de bajar el trozo de venda del brazo satisfecho .  
- lo que oyes , él , está interesado en ti ,le interesas para su plan , no  
ves que como a nosotros tu también odias a Potter .... Vente con nosotros  
Krum .- dijo Malfoy con mirada soñadora .  
Viktor miró a Malfoy con mirada asustada .  
- no malfoy de momento no me atrevo , el que no debe ser nombrado me da  
demasiado miedo ...- susurró el .  
Malfoy lo miró sonriente :- esta bien ... No pasa nada Krum , no pasa nada  
... Se , o mejor dicho él sabe que vas a cambiar de parecer y te unirás a él  
, el sabe que vas a odiar mas a potter de lo que ya lo odias ahora ....-  
dijo enigmáticamente Draco .  
- que quieres decir?? - pregunto Krum con los ojos expectantes .  
- nada , lo dicho .... Ten esto .... Cuando cambies de padecer utilizalo  
.... - dijo en un susurro Malfoy pasando a Malfoy un pequeño pergamino viejo  
.  
Krum lo miró con recelo y se lo metió en el bolsillo .  
En ese instante Cho se acercó , miró a Malfoy con curiosidad y el joven  
Malfoy se fue .  
- que te estaba diciendo ese slytheryn víctor? - preguntó cho .  
- a ti eso no te incumbe , no seas metiche ...- contestó con frialdad este .  
Cho arqueó las cejas y desvió su mirada del búlgaro , que parecía aturdido .  
-------------------  
- dennis ! - llamó un pelirroja vampiresa a un muchacho de cabellos castaños  
y cara bonachona , llevaba un disfraz de león , típico Gryffindor .  
- guau Ginny estás perfecta ! - dijo el muchacho piropeándola .  
- gracias ..- contestó Ginny sonrojada, cosa que constrataba en su piel  
pálida de vampiro .  
- si mi hermano Colin te viera él ...- dennis se calló la boca , había  
olvidado que su hermano estaba ... Muerto .  
Ginny se dio cuenta , de lo que le había ocurrido a Dennis y lo estrechó  
entre sus brazos , colocó su cabeza en los hombros de este . Sintió un calor  
bastante especial .Una lágrima calló de su mejilla derecha .  
Dennis al separarse y verla la secó con un dedo .  
- ya está bonita ... Mi hermano no querría verte así .... - dijo Dennis .  
Ginny asintió , al ver la cara de Dennis tan parecida a la de Colin sintió  
un tremendo escalofrío  
- dennis yo ...- empezó a decir Ginny , como si no supiera lo que quisiera  
decir ....  
- si - dijo este acercando su rostro al de la pelirroja , estaban muy cerca  
.  
Ginny echó el rostro para atrás ( me va a besar? ) pensó al hermana de Ron  
asustada .  
El chico la miraba con dulzura .  
- eh yo .. Bailamos ?? - preguntó Ginny .  
Dennis sonrió , parecía también confundido y sonrojado .  
- okis señorita cuñadita , digo ... Ginny .... - contestó el .  
GInny lo miró , sus miradas se cruzaron y sonrieron .  
-------------------  
El gran comedor fluía hermoso , los alumnos y profesores picaban y charlaban  
hasta que llegó el ...  
- empiece la música ! - exclamó Dumbledore , y junto a Mcgonagall s  
epusieron en medio de la pista de baile a bailar , todos los animaban  
Focos de mil colores , y la música de la cantante " la bruja novata " empezó  
a sonar en l sala .  
Hermione y harry se turnaban para bailar ya que se tenían que quedar con el  
carricoche , Ron bailaba solo pero con ritmo(algo patoso ) Neville y  
lavender juntos , Seamos y Dean con parvati ambos , etc....  
- hermione !!! - dijo una conocida voz , pequeña y aguda .  
Hernmioen que era su canción para bailar , se giró para ver a Hagricito en  
frente suyo .  
- bailar contigo , bailar !! - decía el niño.  
- jajaja esta bien bailare con tigo .- fijo agarrando la manita del niño y  
lanzando una risueña mirada a HAGRID Y Maxime que también bailaban .  
Hermione agarró a Hagricito de su brazo y empezaron bailar al compás de la  
música .  
La música no cesaba , Harry desde su rincón observaba a su Hermione bailar .  
Harry la miraba con esos ojos verdes impresionantes que a Hermione le  
gustaban tanto y empezó a sentir calor , Harry se relamía los colmillos con  
su lengua sensualmente mientras con la mirada , la atraía .  
- me encantaría estar a solas con él .... - pensó Hermione mientras bailaban  
.  
----------------------  
- crabbe , goyle !!! - dijo de repente Malfoy a sus dos cómplices que iban  
vestidos de gorilas .  
- eh que , que? - dijeron aturdidos estos , ya que estaban devorando la mesa  
de canapés .  
- tomad esto .. Llevadla a la lechucearía , es una carta para mi padre ...  
En la que le comunico unas cosillas .... - dijo Malfoy con asco en la cara  
al ver a tremendos burros .  
- eh .. Y por que no vas tú? - se atrevió a decir Crabbe , con demasiada  
valentía .  
Malfoy lo miró con ira .  
- por que debería de hacerlo idiota .. Si podeis ir ustedes , burros de  
carga ! - dijo Malfoy apretando el brazo de Crabbe que se había asustado .  
- ytranquilo , vamos enseguida - tartamudeó Goyle .  
- asi me gusta , ahora yo , he de buscar a cierta personita pelirroja ,  
quiero asegurarme de que está sola y triste llorando por su colin ....  
Miró a Crabbe y Goyle con una sonrisa maquiavélica , estos tragaron saliva y  
se miraron asustados .  
- id ya idotas ! - chilló Malfoy enfadado .  
- si sis ya ya !! -dijeron estos corriendo con la carta en la mano .  
Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco , pensando en los iditas semejantes y se fue  
a buscar a Ginny .  
------------------  
- estoy cansadita Neville , creo que me voy a ir ya a la cama ...- dijo  
Lavender harta de bailar .  
- eh ya ? Pero si es temprano , yo aún quiero estar mas rato ...- se quejó  
Neville .  
- bueno pues quédate y luego subes con seamos y dean vale ?? - dijo esta  
cogiendo su cachete .  
- vaele , buenas noches .- se despidió Neville , besándola .  
Los ojos de Ron y Parvati se posaron en ellos . Parvati estaba rabiosa y Ron  
también pero lo disimulaba .  
Lavnder fijó su vista en Ron antes de salir , tuvo que pasar en frente e él  
. Ron la detuvo por un instante , sin ser visto por neville ni por nadie .  
- dejame Ron .. Susurró Lavender con la cabeza baja .  
- te amo Lavender , y piensa en lo que estás haciendo , si realmente no amas  
a Neville podrías herirlo demasiado .. Tu me amas aún ...- susurró el .  
Lavender abrio mucho los parpados . ( que está diciendo Ron ? Será verdad ?  
Lo amo aún ?)  
- no juzgues a Parvati , Lavender no vaya a ser que caigas en su mismo error  
...- susurró Ron con tristeza y separándose de ella .  
La joven confundida , lo miró y se fue a su habitación .  
Hermione había dejado de bailar con Hagricito y ella y el niño fueron hacia  
Harry que en ese momento hablaba con Hagrid y Madame Maxime , carrito en  
mano.  
- hola hermione .- saludó el gigante - mucha lata te ha dado el niño no?? -   
preguntó mirando de soslayo a su hijo.  
- no que va! - dijo Hermione encantada .  
Harry se acercó a su oido , la fuerte música impediría que hagrid le  
escuchara .  
- hermione , le decimos a hagrid que si puede estar un rato con los críos y  
luego los recogemos antes de irnos para poder estar a solas ? Ya sabes dar  
una vuelta .. Por los terrenos , por el lago ... Que te parece? - dijo este  
sensualmente .  
Hermione lo miró divertida , parecía el realisimo conde drácula .  
- vale espera que les digo ..- contestó esta . - hagrid podrías quedarte un  
ratillo con ...  
- sin problemas iros . - contestó Hagrid velozmente , había escuchado algo ,  
no estaba tan sordo como Harry y Hermione creían .  
Harry y Hermione sonreían y se fueron .  
- cuidado con Víctor y Cho , Harry susurró Hermione preocupada .Harry y  
hermione salieron a escondidas del castillo , vieron de soslayo a Krum y cho  
pero pudieron ingeniárselas pasando por debajo de la mesa para no ser  
descubiertos .  
------------------  
El resto bailaba , Neville había bebido unas copitas demás , se sentía feliz  
pero ala vez confundido.  
Alguien tocó sus espalda cuando votaba como un poseso en la rítmica melodía  
.  
Dio un vote al ver a una conocida morena , de ojos marrón oscuro , y un  
disfraz que congelaba el corazón , pero que no dejaba ocultar el cuerpazo de  
Parvati patil , la chica con la que vivió su primera vez .  
- parvati ?tu de nuevo ? Vete anda ... - dijo el muchacho .  
Parvati lo miró sonriente lo agarró d la cadera .  
- tu amorcito , Lavender , se ha ido y estás solito que pena no?? Por que no  
te consuelas dando un paseo conmigo ....? - dijo esta provocando .  
A Neville se le hacia mas difícil que nunca controlar la situación , pues  
tenía en frente una persuasiva mujer que lo enloquecía por completo .  
Además estaba bastante bebido .( neville no .. No aceptes a su juego , ella  
e suna mala persona , que te destrozo , además que .. Ella , ella .... No no  
amo a lavender la amo )  
- que me dices gordito? - preguntó Parvatiimplorando que dijera que si .  
- por que debería irme contigo Parva ti ? Anda y vete de aquí que yo amo a  
lavender ..- dijo este con un hipeo impresionante .Se giró para plantar a al  
morena .  
- y yo que eh?? Yo te amo a ti Neville Longhbottom .... - susurró esta .  
Neville se quedó de piedra , como si no hubiera entendido bien y se giró  
para observar a la muchacha morena , que tenía en esos momentos los ojos  
brillantes en lágrimas .  
- siempre te he querido Neville .. Siempre .... Desde primer año ... Se que  
he hecho cosas mal pero .. Yo te he amado desde siempre ... No recuerdas  
ese día en vuelo de primer año en k malfoy se rió de mi diciendo : ¿ parvati  
te gustan los gorditos llorones ? Pues por eso , me avergonzaba Neville , y  
lo siento tanto ... Siento haber sentido vergüenza de amarte ...  
Parvati se secó las lágrimas de los ojos , Neville la miraba impactado .  
Su cabeza daba muchas vueltas : ( está diciendo la verdad o solo era una  
trampa para llevárselo al huerto ,? No debes creerla Neville ! Peor sus  
palabras parecen tan sinceras .... Será verdad , quiero besarla , malditas  
copas !!! )  
- ..... Se que me porté mal el año pasado pero ... Fue la mejor noche d mi  
vida sabes .... Lo deseaba de veras .... Solo q EU se que soy una beuna  
actriz , me daba tanto corte reconocerlo ... Pero este año no he podido más  
por que no puedo soportar verte con mi ex mejor amiga no !  
Parvati se calló fue hacia donde Neville y lo besó lentamente en los labios  
, se separó lentamente .  
- no me vas a decir nada ?? - preguntó esta seria pero expectante . - no me  
amas verdad??  
Neville abrió los labios para hablar y la miró y susurró :  
- veámonos de aquí Parvati , rápido !!! - Neville agarró del brazo a la  
morena , que sonrió con felicidad y se fueron de allí camino a los jardines  
, como Harry y Hermione , pero alguien los observaba :  
un muchacho , vestido de diablo con ojos penetrantes de color marrón cálido  
y cabello rojo miraba comos se marchaban ladeando la cabeza .  
- como te has atrevido Neville , pobre Lavender ...- bufó Ron y siguió  
bailando .  
------------------------------  
  
Ginny y Dennis también bailaban , animadamente una canción muggle muy  
popular llamada : Papi chulo " , durante la última media hora habían  
escuchado canciones como : " sobe son " , "desenchantee " rítmicas y dos  
lentas y románticas : " tengo "y " sin miedo a nadie " .  
Que esta última empezó a sonar tras la de "papi chulo " .  
Ginny y Dennis , que este era hijo d emules y conocía la canción miró a la   
pelirroja y susurró .  
- OH ! Alex ubago , esta canción especiosa , me permites Ginny ? .. -  
preguntó sonrojado este .  
Ginny lo miró tb muy roja y contestó :  
- bueno pues vale .... - dijo dándole su brazo al hermano de el que fue su  
novio .  
- que sensación más extraña , me estoy enamorando de Dennis o es mi  
imaginación? Creo que si ... Por que esta es la misma sensación que tuve con  
Harry , con Draco y con mi Colin , pero esta es mas especial .. Por que es  
hermano de colin .... - pensaba Ginny mirando los ojos azul oscuro como los  
de Colin , de Dennis .  
- eres tan parecido a él Dennis ... -susurró Ginny .  
- a colin verdad?? - dijo este triste mirando a los ojos de Ginny - lo se .  
- si ... Siento ahberte puesto triste ... - dijo esta entrecortada .  
- no Ginny no! Yo nunca dejaré de hablr de mi hermano y no me averguenzo ni  
me dará tristeza parecerme a él , sino que .. Me enorgullece contestó él .  
Ginny lo miró fijamente , justo en la estrofa de la canción " SIN MIDO A  
NADA " que decía .  
Me muero por conocerte  
Saber que es lo que piensas ,  
Abrir todas tus puertas ,  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran avatir !  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada ,  
Cantar con tigo al alba , besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios ....  
Ginny miró a Dennis como nunca lo había mirado Colin era él, pero como  
reencarnado en aquel gran muchacho que era Dennis , miró sus labios y  
sientío ese impulso ...  
- dennis yo ....te quiero ..- susurró esta cerrando los ojos y acercando su  
rosto poco a poco hacia el muchacho , este aproximó su cara también pero  
algo lo detuvo y le tapó la boca , y lo echó para atrás .  
Ginny besó unos labios , quiso sentir el sabor nuevo de ellos , quería  
probar si sabían como los de Colin tan dulces y delicados , pero eran rudos  
, rudos y ... Bastos ., de un sabor salado y picante , excitante que ya  
conocía .  
Abrió los labios y no encontró a Dennis , sino a un muchacho con vendas  
cayendo de todas partes, de un cabello rubio platino y unos ojos plateados  
que conocía perfectamente .  
- draco malfoy , la estaba besando de nuevo .  
  
CONTUNUARÁ ........................................

n/a : buenas que tal estais? Espero que el fic os sea de vuestro agrado! Si! Al fin harry y hermione vuelven a amarse de nuevo eh? Jajj en fin , ya queda poco para el final , así que espero vuestros reviews vale?

Un besazo ,y gracias por los que me habeis dejado reviews , que me encantan! Un besazo!!

LORENA-HERMI16.r/r

www.totallyhyhr.es.vg Miembra de la orden de harry y hermione.


	33. Azkaban te espera

CAP- 33 : AZKABáN TE ESPERA:  
  
- Malfoy !!! - bramó Dennis , separando a Draco de la pelirroja , Ginny se  
apartó de un vuelco.  
- pero que te crees que haces??? Por que me has besado maldito?? !!- dijo   
Ginny asqueada .  
Malfoy la observó , la joven se había abrazado a Dennis , asustada . Draco  
se relamió los labios.  
- nuevo novio Weasly? Y como veo Creevvy de nuevo .... - dijo este .  
- no Es mi novio , y tampoco es de tu incumbencia Malfoy ! - dijo ella  
molesta y asustada .  
- a no ? Te dije que estaría el tanto de ti pelirroja , recuérdalo .... -  
dijo este arrastrando las palabras.  
- déjanos en paz tío y vete ! - dijo tartamudeando Dennis a el slytheryn .  
Malfoy lo fijó y se río :  
- jajaja me lo vas a mandar tu- dijo desafiante - veo que quieres parecerte  
mucho a tu hermanito muerto , dime una cosa , crees que al le gustaría que  
tu y su novia os liarais ?  
Ginny y Dennis aún abrazados se miraron , Dennis abrió la boca para  
contestar peor otra persona se encargo de ello .  
- estoy seguro que su hermano , lo desearía así y yo también lo aceptaría  
... - dijo la voz.  
Malfoy se giró para ver a Ron detrás suyo , con la mirada encendida :-  
weasly ..- susurró .  
- deja a mi hermana y dennis en paz Malfoy ..- dijo desafiante Ron .  
- mi ire si me da la gana y por supuesto , si dennis es tan valiente de  
pedírmelo .... - dijo este fijando sus ojos plateados en el muchacho.  
-.vete ..- dijo con la voz entre cortada , Dennis , peor con valor .  
- no me subestimes Dennis Crevvy , si no ... - empezó a decir con furia  
Malfoy .  
- olvídame Malfoy ! - chilló Ginny , varios presentes miraron hacia ellos .  
Dennis tragó saliva : - si no que ...? Me vas a matar como a mi hermano ? -  
dijo este con valor .  
Malfoy lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados , y sonriente , Ginny en cambió  
sujetó a Ron que iba a darle un puñetazo a Malfoy .  
- hasta luego , pelirroja - dijo fijando a Ginny , lanzándola un beso en el  
aire y reirse al ver la cara de Ron , luego se fijo en dennis - adiós  
Creevvy y cuidado por donde andas ...  
El rubio , sonrió maliciosamente y se fue a paso lento .  
Ginny fue hacia Dennis y lo abrazo .  
- tengo mucho miedo dennis ! Ten mucho cuidado , si malfoy te hiciera algo  
yo ... - Ginny en los brazos de Dennis de repente se calló ...- me dolería  
mucho .. -Acabó avergonzada .  
Dennis la abrazó mas aún también rojo , Ron sonrió nítidamente .  
- tortolitos , Malfoy es peligroso , tenéis que tener cuidado vale?? Venga  
vayamos a la sala común , yo os acompaño .  
Y los tres subieron a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
---------------------------  
  
En los terrenos del castillo , Harry y Hermione , en la oscuridad , iban  
abrazados , corriendo como niños , escapando de los malos momentos vividos ,  
besándose y riendo como unos niños de 11 años .  
- ven bonita ven , sígueme acerquémonos mas a este extremo del lago ...  
Preciosa mía ... - decía Harry estrechándola en su cuerpo .  
Hermione , reía , rozaba los labios con los de harry y chupaba sus colmillos  
, afilados.  
- harry , te percatas de que hemos que tenido que pasar por debajo de 5  
mesas , y ocultarnos bajo unas calabazas , antes de salir a los terrenos ,  
para que ni Cho ni Krum nos vieran ?? Estamos muy locos ... Amor ....- dijo  
Hermione riendo.  
Harry sonrió y fijó sus ojos verdes en ella , parecía el auténtico conde  
drácula .  
- da igual , por estar contigo , me tiro desde la saeta de fuego al vacio   
fijate lo que t digo ...  
Hermione sonrió , volvió a besarlo ... Harry la arrastraba por los arbustos  
, que estaban cerca del lago .  
- no puedo creer que estemos solitos , aquí , contigo , tu con tu capa  
calentita protegiéndome del frío .. Eres mi héroe vida ...- dijo Hermione  
mientras Harry la ocultaba en su capa , calentándola.  
- y mañana dejaré a cho , que alegría ! Al fin !!! - dijo este - pero no  
pensemos ahora en nadie solo en nosotros ....  
Harry la miró con picardía , mientras la echaba en el césped húmedo ,  
Hermione reía , Harry se apoderaba de ella , dando su calor .  
- estás muy loco , Drácula .... - susurró esta , cuando , "drácula " hundía  
sus colmillos ( con delicadeza ) en el cuello de esta y le hacia un chupetón  
.  
- te voy a chupar la sangre y lo que no es la sangre !- dijo este  
hundiéndose en agarrar todo lo que podía del cuerpo de Hermione .  
La continuación , de los siguientes segundos , se silenció pues la pareja se  
besaba apasionadamente , cuando un .... "ahhhh" los distrajo .  
Harry y Hermione levantaron la cabeza de golpe , sorprendidos , mirando a  
todos lados .  
- que ha sido eso?? - preguntó Hermione asustada .  
Harry se colocó bien la túnica , por encima , y Hermione se sujeto tras su  
cadera .  
- tu no has sido no Hermione ?? - preguntó Harry observándola .  
- como voy a ser yo , si aún no me la has ... - la chica se calló sonrojada  
.  
Harry sonrió en una décima de segundo , se oyó otro gemido .  
- hermione creo que no somos los únicos que estamos pasandonoslo bien aquí  
... - dijo Harrymas calmado , y sonriendo picadamente .  
Hermione se sonrojó violentamente , los gemidos eran mas fuertes y  
apasionados , estaba claro que estaban haciendo , pero donde ? Quien ?  
- Harry están .... Ejem , quien será ?? - dijo Hermione roja .  
Harry la miró con una risita y la agarró del brazo , fueron a investigar ,  
los gemidos se aceleraban , era una mujer , pero seguidamente escucharon  
también a un gemido de hombre .  
- donde se abran metido ?, tengo ganas de ver quien se lo está pasando tan  
bien , y que ha interrumpido que nosotros también nos lo pasemos bien ... -  
dijo este .  
- Harry !! - susurró Hermione colorada , dando a Harry en las costillas .  
- que?! Madre mía con la de veces que hemos echo el amor , y me vas a venir  
a sonrojarte por que hablemos de ello ahora ..-- se quejó Harry divertido ,  
apartando un arbusto - mira hay se ve algo ! - dijo con emoción .  
Se acercaron para ver algo , y distinguieron ropas en el suelo , un pie y un  
nuevo gemido de chico se escuchó .  
- si nena por favor no pares ...- se escuchaba decir a un chico , su voz les  
sonaba .  
Harry y Hermione a gatas se acercaron mas , y pudieron distinguir una melena  
morena y ondulada que votaba encima de un muchacho , realizando "  
manualidades " .  
Eran .....  
- Neville , parvati !!! - vociferó Harry al verlos .  
Neville levantó la cabeza y Parvati dio un vote , estaban en cueros  
totalmente y se fueron a tapar.  
- harry ! - dijo Neville totalmente rojo y sorprendido al ver a Harry - que  
haces tu aquí??? - tartamudeó el muchacho.  
Harry levantó la ceja , Hermione miraba a Parvati con el ceño fruncido y  
esta se vestía .  
- como que que hago aquí ? Pues pretender hacer lo qe tu estabas haciendo  
hace unos segundos - contestó Harry .  
- yo ... No .. No digas nada por favor Harry ! - empez a decir Neville ,   
cuando vio la mirada de Hermione .  
- neville como le has podido ser infiel a lavender con lo buena chica que  
es??? - dijo indignada Hermione .  
Parvati se metió :  
- pues por que le gusto y el a mi también Granger pasa algo?? - dijo fría la  
morena.  
Hermione la miró incrédula y Harry ayudaba a Neville nervioso a vestirse .  
- que dices ?? - vociferó Hermione - tu ?? Eres una falsa !! - chilló esta .  
Parvati se acercó chulita a Hermione .  
- piensa lo que quieras Granger , pero ni se te ocurra decir nada a Lavender  
, o le cuento todo a Krum vale ??? - amenazó esta .  
Hermione la miró con odio :  
- tampoco iba a decir nada así que no amenaces , además que voy a dejar a  
Krum para estar con Harry , así que no me importa nada .... - dijo esta  
furiosa .  
Parvati fue hacia Neville y se dirigieron a irse , Neville fue un momento  
hasta a un divertido Harry que se reía por dentro al haber visto a su amigo  
Neville en "acción " algo inimaginable para él . Y dijo :  
- Harry por favor no comentes nada a Ron ... Ya sabes que el está enamorado  
de Lavender y .. Podría tomárselo mal ....  
Harry negó con la cabeza :-tranquilo , los dos sois mis amigos así que en  
eso yo no me meto tranquilo .- Harry le guiñó un ojo y Harry le sonrió - y  
ahora iros rápido que Herm y yo vamos a acabar lo que vosotros estabais  
haciendo te parece?? - Harry rió e hizo reír al nervioso Neville .  
- vale don juan , pasadlo bien ...- y se dirigió a Parvati que lo esperaba  
impaciente para volver , la morena lo cogió del brazo como un niño pequeño y  
lo arrastró por los arbustos dirección Hogwarts .  
  
Harry se quedó mirando , sonriente como Neville desaparecía entre la  
oscuridad junto a Parvati . Harry sonrió , ladeando la cabeza :  
- ese Neville ....  
- hum , ejem , ejem ... - escuchó Harry detrás suyo . Harry se giró y  
observó a una sensual Hermione que movía el dedo para que fuera hacia ella  
con tono sexy y tarareando :  
- vente PA ca , dámelo ya , ven que te ven , que te ven ...- cantaba ella en  
susurros .  
Harry sonriente y pícaro fue bailando hacia ella se puso a besarla con  
pasión ,.  
- veo que escuchas mucha música muggle me equivoco ? - preguntó El chico .  
Hermione asintió , mientras Harry la cogió a peso .  
- hem ... Si ... Este verano cuando estaba embarazada escuchaba a Lorna ,  
muchas veces ejej y me acordaba de ti mucho y d nuestras "juerguitas" - rió  
ella .  
Harry arqueó la ceja : - por que no nos dejamos de juegos y paso a ...  
DARTELO YA !  
Harry la tumbó en el césped y se enredo en el pelo de la joven , pasando por  
momentos de censura , sumamente apasionados en esa noche de Halloween , que  
hasta ciertos fantasmas se paseaban por allí , y veían cosas que no  
deberían de ver .....  
------------------------------  
En el castillo , la fiesta continuaba , con mucho ritmo a pesar de algunos  
incidentes como el de Dennis y Ginny .  
Crabbe y Goyle corrían escaleras abajo , para llevar la carta de Draco , ala  
lechucearía ,  
- vamos Crabbe que Malfoy se enfadará mucho si su padre no la recibe con  
rapidez ! - decía Goyle jadeando del cansancio de correr.  
- si vamos ! - dijo Crabbe con la carta en mano .  
Al llegar a una esquina del pasillo , se chocaron con una persona que iba  
para la sala de fiesta en ese momento .  
- ahhh !! - chillaron los dos secuaces de Malfoy al unísono , cayendo al  
suelo .  
Levantaron la cabeza para ver con quien habían chocado para de camino ,  
darle un puñetazo , pero cambiaron sus caras de violencia al ver a un  
magullado , Remus Lupin que se tocaba la cabeza .  
- tened más cuidado chicos ! - se quejó Lupin a los slytheryn .  
- eh sisi , adiós tenemos prisa ! - dijo Goyle agarrando de la manga a  
Crabbe para irse corriendo pero Lupin los agarró de la túnica .  
- es que encima ni pensaís ni disculparos ?! Pero que maleducados os tiene  
SNASPE ... - susurró Lupin indinado , cuando se fijó en el sobre de Crabbe .  
- por cierto a donde vais , con tanta prisa ?? Que es eso??? - preguntó con  
interés el profesor de dcao .  
Crabbe y Goyle se miraron nerviosos , e intentaron guardar el sobre de  
Malfoy ,  
-nada ! - dijo con rotundidad Crabbe .  
- ibamos a nuestra sala común , si allí íbamos ...- mintió Goyle .  
Lupin los miró con desconfianza y el ceño fruncido , alargó la mano :  
- bien , dejadme ver esa carta anda , si no es nada , podeis enseñármela e  
iros no?? - dijo este .  
Crabbe , tragó saliva y Goyle negaba con la cabeza , dieron unos pasos para  
atrás como queriendo escapar .  
Lupin les vio sendas intenciones y sacó si varita , lo que asustó a los  
Slytheryn .  
- accio carta ! - susurró y la carta fue directa a su mano .  
Los chicos se miraron aterrorizados , Lupin les sonrió .  
- así que es para Lucius Malfoy eh? Interesante ...- dijo con una medio  
sonrisa astuta , miró a Crabbe y Goyle - volved a vuestra sala común , ya !  
Y tranquilos , si esta carta no tiene nada malo yo mismo me encargaré de  
llevarla a la lechucearía ... Ahora váyanse ...  
Crabbe y Goyle , asustados corrieron hacia las mazmorras dejando allí serio  
y de pie a Remus Lupin .  
El merodeador , dio vuelta a atrás para regresar a su despacho , que era de  
donde venía y se encerró en él .  
Se sentó en su pupitre , y rapidamente abrió el pergamino , lo desenrrolló y  
se dispuso a leer , era una carta de Draco Malfoy :  
Padre :  
Las cosas en Hogwarts , siguen igual desde la muerte del sangre sucia de  
Creevvy , la única novedad es que a Potter le dolió la cicatriz hace unas  
semanas .  
Veo que nuestro señor , está haciendo un buen trabajo , me siento halagado  
de ser su servidor .  
Ya he hablado con quien , él , me recomendó y se lo va a pensar , pero  
tranquilo seguro que aceptará .  
Esta noche , será el baile de Halloween , y seguro me encontraré a Ginny  
Weasly de nuevo pero con otro Crevvy , Dennis Creevvy el sangre sucia este ,  
hermano de Colin Crevvy .  
Cada día me enorgullezco más de haber echo desaparecer a Crevvy , un sangre  
sucia menos que soportar y un rival menos -.... Espero que su hermano ,  
Dennis no quiera tener nada con mi Ginny Weasly si no quiere acabar como su  
ridículo Hermano jajaja  
Nada más que decirle padre , saludos a madre .  
DRACO  
Lupin entrecerró los puños con el papel dentro , tenía la cabeza agachada  
como si meditara lo que había leído.  
Segundos después levantó la vista del escritorio , con una mirada de  
satisfaccion , miró el pergamino anhelante y lo volvió a enrollar , fue  
hacia la puerta con velocidad susurrando :  
- al fin encontré las pruebas que me hacían falta para descubrirte Malfoy ,  
te pillé maldito mortífago ....  
Y Lupin salió de la habitación , velozmente dando un portazo a la puerta de  
sus despacho dirección quien sabe quien ....  
  
Parvati patil entró en la habitación de las chicas, con aire despistado y  
preocupante, donde allí tumbada en el suelo, y buscando por debajo de la  
cama dosel, estaba Lavender, buscando algo.  
Parvati la observó con el ceño fruncido, y arqueó la ceja a la ver a su ex  
amiga tirada en el suelo, con el camisón rosa y buscando algo debajo de la  
cama llena de polvo.  
- que haces ¿- preguntó divertida , a la que fue su amiga .  
Lavender se pegó un chocazo en la cabeza con la cama , al escuchar la ya  
familiar voz de Parvati que casi se cae al suelo de la risa .  
- que haces aquí tu? - dijo esta bastante cabreada , al verla enfrente  
suyo.  
- Jejeje no te importa , se puede saber que haces en el suelo como una  
perra? Buscas algo ¿ a tu novio tal vez ..? - dijo esta con malicia.  
- Muy graciosa , Neville está en la fiesta por si no lo sabías . así que  
pasa de mí - dijo con frialdad esta , hundiendo sus narices en el suelo.  
Parvati fue hacia su baúl a buscar su pijama , sin dirigir la palabra a  
Lavender , pero mirándola con el rabillo del ojo y esta aunque  
disimuladamente también.  
- ja! Si supiera esta payasa que me he estado revolcando con su novio .. -  
pensó la morena riendo para si .  
- donde esta mis apuntes de historia de la magia ¿ - se quejó lavender .  
Lavender removió más el suelo mirando , a todos los lados , hasta que  
encontró algo debajo de la cama de al lado , la cama de Hermione .  
La chica lo cogió el cuaderno que resulto un diario dorado , miró hacia  
Parvati que se metía debajo de las sábanas sin mirarla .  
- parvati .- dijo Lavender entonces , llamando la atención de su examina que  
se quedó sorprendida por que Lavender la había hablado.  
- Que quieres ¿? - contestó esta sorprendida .  
- Ten ¡ es tuyo ?- le preguntó Lavender , tirando el diario sin mirarla .  
Parvati lo cogió en el aire , lo miró incrédula y lo abrió , mirando si  
había algún nombre .  
- esto no es mío . es de Hermione Jane Granger ..- Parvati y Lavender se  
miraron , esta última se levantó poco a poco del suelo .  
Paravati pasó la página para leer la primera hoja , Lavender vio sus  
intenciones y se acercó a su cama que estaba al lado de la de la morena .  
- lo vas a leer? No seas chafardera Parvati .- le recriminó Lavender .  
- me da igual lo que digas , quiero enterarme de lo que ha pasado esa sangre  
sucia en su vida .- dijo Parvati pasando de ella - no vas a verlo conmigo ¿?  
- preguntó esta mirando hacia ella .  
- yo? ¡ estás loca ¿! Yo no soy como tu Parvati .. - dijo indignada  
Lavender.  
- Como quieras , tu te lo pierdes .- dijo Parvati empezando a leer y pasando  
de su ex amiga .  
1 DE SEPTIEMBRE , PRIMER CURSO :  
  
Querido diario , soy Hermione , estoy muy feliz al fin he llegado a Hogwarts  
, ya sabes el colegio d magia y hechicería que me mandó este verano la carta  
, comunicándome que era bruja.  
El colegio , por lo que he visto, es muy confortable y bonito . No me lo  
imaginaba así, pero me gusta .  
Me han escogido en la casa Gryffindor , en mi opinión una de las mejores  
casas y comparto habitación con dos chicas llamadas : Parvati Patil y  
Lavender Brown.  
  
Parvati , que estaba leyendo en voz alta , para que Lavender sintiera  
curiosidad , sintió que la rubia dio un vote y se puso a su lado al escuchar  
su nombre en el diario de Hermione .  
- Hazme un hueco y sigue leyendo ¡ corre ¡ - dijo esta , provocando la risa  
de Parvati que sabía que Lavender , era chafardera por naturaleza y no iba a  
tardar en caer en la tentación.  
¿ a qué no sabes a quién he conocido en el expreso de Hogwarts ¿? Al famoso  
Harry Potter ¡ si ¡el niño que vivió y que derrotó al que no debe ser  
nombrado ¡!  
Lo he conocido a él y a un chico bastante torpe para hacer conjuros ,  
llamado : ron weasly .  
Ellos dos van también a la casa GRyffindor , me gustaría mucho ser amiga  
suya pero creo que no les he caído muy bien ..  
Bueno , besos , querido diario .  
  
Lavender y Parvati se miraron y pasaron unas cuantas páginas .  
- si , mucho quejarse y bien que enamoró a Harry y Ron , cada uno en sus  
épocas y lograr el amor de el famoso Harry Potter , guarra ..- se quejó  
Parvati.  
- Deja de criticar y sigue leyendo . ¡ mira esto parece interesante ¡ - dijo  
Lavender fijándose en un día del 4 curso , leyó :  
  
25 de diciembre , 4 curso :  
  
Querido diario , soy Hermione de nuevo , estoy de un humor de perros .  
Ayer fue el baile de navidad , y fui con el famoso Víctor Krum , que me  
invitó .  
Se lió la gorda por culpa de Ron . No se por que , peor creo que le gusto.  
Que desgracia . Yo solo lo veo como un amigo y me sentiría fatal que siempre  
nos peleáramos como pasó anoche . Espero que si me ama , se olvide de mí por  
que no lo podré corresponder .  
Harry fue con la nefasta de Parvati Patil .  
  
Lavender se detuvo un momento , conteniendo la risa , mientras miraba con   
el rabillo del ojo a una ceñuda Parvati que maldecía a Hermione .  
  
... y ni siquiera se fijó con quien iba , no se quejó para nada . Se nota  
que está enamorado de Cho ..  
Bueno , que más da . me despido , besos .  
  
- pasa a algo más actual tía que esto es bastante anticuado .- se quejó  
Parvati , arrebatando el diario a Lavender .- mejor miremos a partir de  
sexto curso , que es donde se le empiezan a complicar las cosas a la  
prefecta listilla esa ..  
  
17 de octubre , sexto curso:  
  
Querido diario :  
Estoy bastante triste y confusa , ayer fue un día bastante malo . Te cuento:  
Quedé con Hagrid y Madame Maxime , junto a Harry y Ron para cuidar a el  
bicho de Hagricito y tuve un error inmenso.  
Estuve tan ensimismada con Víctor , mi novio , que falté a la cita .  
Lo peor de todo , fue la reacción de Harry , de la cual flipé no solo yo ,  
sino hasta Ron ( el cuál era insuperable en estas escenitas , y Harry lo  
superó bastante).  
Se enfadó mucho conmigo e incluso me chilló ¡! ( harry nunca me había  
levantado el tono de voz ) eso me impresionó y dolió mucho .  
Y hoy , ha estado super borde conmigo y ni me ha dirigido la palabra . Y si  
lo ha hecho ha sido para decirme alguna grosería o ironía .  
Espero que su actitud cambie , por que voy a empezar a pensar cosas raras de  
él .  
No, no ¡!! Déjate de tonterías Herms , y no pienses en eso ,que es :  
IMPOSIBLE ¡  
Adiós querido diario , estoy cansada y necesito descansar y pensar mucho ,  
besos .  
  
Lavender y Parvati se miraron con complicidad , con esa conexión que tenían   
cuando fueron amigas .  
Pero de repente se fijaron , en ese sentimiento y desviaron sus miradas  
hacia el diario.  
  
- lee esto ¡! Que pone algo de besos ¡! Esto se pone interesante Lavender -  
dijo Parvati emocionada .  
Lavender leyó :  
  
22 de noviembre del sexto curso :  
  
Querido diario ¡!  
  
Como diría David Bisbal , un cantante muggle : " esto es muy fuerte "  
Hoy ha sido un día super raro , increíble .  
1 - Harry y mi novio , Víctor se han peleado por mi ¡!!! Te lo puedes creer  
¿??  
2- harry me ha confesado , lo que yo creía desde hace semanas : que me  
quiere ¡!!! Y a que no sabes como me lo ha demostrado ¿?? Con un cacho de  
beso , super apasionado que no llega a ser por Ron , no se corta .  
Nunca me habían besado así ,estoy ensimismada , besa incluso mejor que  
Víctor .  
Pero que digo ¿?!!! Es Harry mi amigo ¡!! Estoy loca o que ¿!  
Ese beso ,me ha trastornado un poco ..  
Aunque si te digo la verdad , me gusta ver a Harry así de celoso , quien  
sabe . con un poco de suerte me besa de nuevo en pleno arranque de celos .  
Que mala soy ¡!!  
Me despido bye ¡!!  
  
Lavender y Parvati se miraron asqueadas .  
- pero será guarra la tía esta ¡ que morro tiene la jodida ¡ provocaba los  
celos de mangazo de Harry ¡!! - se quejó Parvati golpeando la colcha con el  
diario.  
Lavender se lo arrebató buscando morbo , en páginas siguientes .  
- uy , uy , uy navidad ¡! Navidad ¡ esto interesa y Mucho ¡!- dijo  
emocionada Lavender .  
- haber lee ¡!! Lee!!! - dijo emocionada Parvati .  
  
25 de diciembre, del sexto curso :  
  
Querido diario , tengo muchas novedades que contarte , me siento realmente  
dichosa entre un periodo de confusión y aclaración de sentimientos .  
¿ que qué me pasa ¿?Te explico :  
Ayer se celebró el baile de navidad y como no he ido con Víctor , mi novio.  
Seguí con el plan de darle celitos tontos a Harry , y acabemos caldeados .  
Resulta que él fue con Cho Chang .( ya sabes la guarra e interesada esa de  
ravenclaw ) y Harry se enrolló con ella delante de mío!!! Como se atreve ¿?!  
( a decir verdad , me lo merecía lo he de reconocer , por que yo durante  
días he hecho lo mismo con él . )  
Entonces me fui de la fiesta enfadada, Harry sonrió y todo por que lo había  
echo a posta y eso hirió mi orgullo y media hora más tarde me fui a  
reclamarle a su habitación .  
A partir de ahí se caldea la cosa , discutimos y vamos que acabemos en la  
Cama ¡!!ahhhhhhh ¡!! Que fuerte ¡!! No me esperaba que Harry fuera capaz a  
llegar a eso , yo creía que podríamos llegar solo a enrollarnos pero llegar  
a " eso " ¿?  
Pero si soy su mejor amiga de toda la vida ¡! Aunque a partir de esto las  
cosas van a cambiar .  
En mi opinión , creo que siempre he estado enamorada de él pero .. nunca se  
lo he dicho, ha sido como subconscientemente .  
víctor , para mi creo que solo ha sido una simple atracción , peor que  
nunca lo he amado . que es Harry el que siempre he querido y anoche me lo  
dejó claro.  
Así que tendré que buscar algún momento , para dejar a Víctor .  
Me gustaría tanto poder ser novia de Harry . es que lo amo mucho , me vuelve  
loca ¡!  
Yo nunca vi a Harry de ciertas formas , nunca me lo imaginó haciéndome el   
amor y en cueros y .. anoche pasó . ¡!! Ahhhh ¡!! Que fuerte ¡!!  
Aún recuerdo cada beso y cada caricia que me proporcionó . ese pelo  
alborotado , esos labios acusadores , esos ojos rematadores que me derriten  
, ese culo de infarto , ese cuerpazo que me tiene el niño "!!!! ( mi niño ,  
que no es tan niño )  
En fin que estoy deseando verlo y que . tampoco me importaría repetir .  
Pero que dices ahora Herms ¿?!! Estás loca ¡!! Pervertida ¡!! Ahhhh!!!  
Es que no puedo evitarlo , nunca pensé que aquel chico , Harry Potter que  
conocí en el expreso de Hogwarts en primer año, fuera a ser el chico con el  
que viviera mi primera vez y me hiciera mujer . yo pensaba que sería Krum  
desde los catorce años , pero no ¡!! Si me lo llegan a decir hace unos años  
, hubiera pensado que sería una locura .  
Ahora si me voy , tengo que ir a la biblioteca , aunque no me voy a poder  
contener en ir a verle y echarle un vistazo a mi Harry , besos Hermione.  
  
Lavender y Parvati se miraron , no sabían si reír o quejarse . Parvati  
rompió el silencio , con aires de indignación .  
- madre mía con la mosquita muerta esta . y quería ir de santa . y después  
os meteis conmigo y me llamais guarra .- se quejó .  
- cállate Parvati y no compares , una cosa es hacer el amor con el chico que  
quieres y otra muy distinta es portarse como una puta como haces tú . por  
que te recuerdo que lo que le hiciste a mi novio , no tiene perdón ..- se  
explicó Lavender con razón , haciendo que Parvati agachara la cabeza y  
sintiera ciertos remordimientos con lo que le hizo a el chico que quiere .  
No se miraron más durante unos segundos mientras pasaban las páginas del  
diario , hasta llegar a Abril donde Lavender empezó a leer .  
  
9 de abril , sexto curso :  
  
Querido diario, tengo una gran preocupación sobre pecho y espalda .  
Creo que me he quedado embarazada de Harry .  
Hace unos días que me siento bastante mal : nauseas , vómitos , cefaleas ,  
amenorreas ( 4 meses sin tener el periodo ) , cambios importantes de humor y  
he engordado unos 5 o 6 kilos en pocos meses .  
Parvati Patil , me ha llamado gorda durante unos días pero nunca le hice  
caso .. incluso Harry me dijo que estaba más gordita pero no le importa .  
  
Parvati hizo un gesto triunfante con la cabeza , y susurró :  
- lo ves como siempre tengo razón , y estaba más gorda ?  
  
. para colmo Ginny es quien me ha hecho abrir los ojos , y me comentó la  
posibilidad de estar en estado al recordar la noche de navidad ..  
¡ no tomemos precauciones !  
Ayer Ginny me acompañó a hacerme una prueba de embarazo a la señora Pomfrey  
, diciendo que era para otra chica ( sin que Harry lo supiera , no le he  
comentado nada )  
Y a que no sabes quien estaba en la enfermería casualmente ¿? Albus  
Dumbledore ¡! Quise que la tierra me tragase .. ¡ que corte ¡!  
Mañana iré a recoger los resultados . estoy tan nerviosa ¡!!  
Y si estoy embarazada ¿?( Que seguro que lo estoy ) , como va a reaccionar  
Harry ¿? Querrá que aborte .?? Tengo mucho miedo .  
Bueno me voy a la cama , que Ginny que me está haciendo compañía está  
mandándome a la cama diciendo : " tienes que descansar en tu estado "  
Si es que ya lo tiene por echo que lo estoy . en fin hasta mañana .  
Besos , Hermione .  
  
Parvati y Lavender siguieron hojeando las páginas del diario , viendo entre  
ellas fotos de el trío , fotos del oji verde rodeado de corazoncitos , fotos  
de ella y de Harry juntos : abrazados , besándose , etc .  
Iban leyendo los párrafos más importantes , como cuando en verano Harry y  
Hermione estaban separados : sus sufrimientos del verano , la reacción se  
sus padres , las revisiones ginecológicas ..  
E incluso , habían algunas que otras marcas de lágrimas incrustadas en el  
papel , que significaba las veces que Hermione había llorado ese verano por  
culpa de la cruel mentira de Cho y Víctor Krum para separarlos .  
- vamos a ver la última página , que me deprime leer sobre penas de amor .-  
dijo Lavender apenada , yendo a la última hoja .  
Parvati le dio la razón y se puso a leer el último día que Hermione había  
escrito .  
  
23 de octubre , de séptimo curso :  
  
Querido diario :  
Soy Hermione , hoy ha sido un día bastante movido . Resulta que , hace unos  
días que Harry y yo estamos como el perro y el gato desde mi parto de mis  
niños : Davinia , Aby y Abel .  
Resulta Que la guarra descarada de Cho Chang , en compañía de Víctor Krum  
nos la volvieron a jugar y hizo que Harry se acostara con ella haciéndose  
pasar por mi . ( cosa que al final era una trampa , peor que en un principio  
yo caí )  
Para colmo , los trillizos han cogido la gripe y tuvimos que llevarlos a  
enfermería y dejarlos pasar la noche allí .  
Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso y volvimos a discutir y adivina como  
acabamos??  
Exacto , en la cama de nuevo , como la otra vez ..  
  
- no si al final va a ser oficial que a estos dos el mejor afrosidiaco que  
tienen es la pelea .- dijo Parvati riendo .  
- esto no lo sabía yo - dijo Lavender asombrada y dejando de leer el diario  
y guardándolo debajo de su almohada .- es decir que están liados pero en  
secreto ¿?? A escondidas de Cho y Víctor Krum ¿?? - se preguntó Lavender ,  
mirando a Parvati que sabiendo lo que había visto esta noche en los terrenos  
se calló la boca .  
- parece que si - se limitó a decir Parvati , pero se calló cuando al puerta  
de la habitación se abrió y con cautela y poco a poco una chica vestida de  
mujer araña entró en el cuarto , con un carricoche de calabaza .  
Era Hermione que al girarse , dio un vote al ver a sus compañeras despiertas  
mirándola .  
SE fijó la mirada en Parvati , la cual antes había pillado en plena acción  
con el novio de Lavender , Neville .  
  
- chicas que haceis despiertas ¿ - preguntó tartamudeando Hermione , con  
nervios.  
Parvati y Lavander la miraron con picardía , mientras Hermione sacaba y  
colocaba a los trillizos en la cama.  
- ja! Mejor dicho que haces despierta tu? Y de donde vienes ¿ - pregunto  
Lavender con malicia y sonriendo , mientras que Hermione sonrojada ponía el  
pijama rosita a Davinia.  
- Yo . eh de la fiesta de donde voy a venir .- contestó Hermione sin mirarla  
a los ojos , mientras metía a Davinia en la cuna.  
Abel y Aby pataleaban al aire y hacían gorgoritos para que Hermione los  
cambiara a ellos .  
Aby había mojado su pañal . Parvati miraba con interés a Hermione , para ver  
que excusa ponía , ya que ella sabía que había estado con Harry al lado del  
lago .  
Lavender por su parte , se tumbó en su cama con cara de no creer la  
respuesta de Hermione .  
- si ya . fíjate que no te creo . - rió Lavender .  
Hermione la miró mientras ponía el pañal a Aby al revés .  
- por que debería mentirte eh? - se quejó la premio anual.  
Lavender hizo ver que pensaba , Parvati las miraba a las dos divertida ,  
mientras que Abel miraba a su madre con sus ojos verde esmeralda , los  
mismos ojos que Hermione había tenido de cerca hace minutos .  
- yo creo que has estado con cierto ojiverde por ahí .. Haciendo quien sabe  
que .. - dijo esta .- no nos engañes Hermione se muy bien que has estado  
viéndote con Harry y se la estaís pegando a Krum y Cho .  
Hermione se quedó blanca , no supo donde mirar pero su mirada se encontró  
con Parvati , esta sonrió.  
  
- como sabes tu eso ¿ - se descubrió Hermione , mirando acusadora a Parvati  
y empezando a sentir una gran ira hacia la morena - tu has dicho algo no  
chafardera ¿? Has roto la promesa de antes no?  
Lavender se quedó flipada y Parvati empezó a ponerse roja . Hermione la iba  
a descubrir ¿  
- de que hablais ¿ - preguntó lavender curiosa , sin enterarse de nada .  
- nada Lavender ,esta tipa esta medio loca .- contestó Parvati mirando  
fijamente a Hermione para que se callara .  
- ah loca no!!? Te crees con derecho en contar mis intimidades por ahí ¿ ¡  
que te parecería si yo le contara a Lavender que .. ¡!! - chillaba Hermione  
.  
Los trillizos rompieron en llantos y Parvati dio un vote chillando  
- CÁLLATE YA ¡!! YO NO HE DICHO NADA GRANGER ¡! - chilló Parvati .  
Hermione se calló mirándola dubitativa , mientras iba hacia la cuna .  
Lavender miraba a Hermione y a Parvati sin entender .  
- de que hablais ¿ que he de saber ¿? Dímelo Hermione ¡! Que me tienes que  
decir que yo no sepa ¡ que ha hecho Parvati ¿? - dijo exasperada .  
Hermione se dio cuenta que había metido la pata , y se calló pero ya no se  
podían echar atrás .  
Lavender al ver que Hermione mecía a Aby y no decía nada fue hacia Parvati  
echa una furia .  
- que estás ocultando Parvati Patil ¿ que has hecho que no debo saber ¿?!! -  
preguntó agarrándola por el pijama .  
- suéltame que me haces daño ¡ - contestó esta impávida ..  
- no ¡! Dímelo ¡ ha sido algo referente a Neville ¿? ¡! Le has hecho algo a  
mi novio cerda ¿ ¡ª que pasa aquí ¿ - chilló furiosa .  
Hermione , como pudo las separó , Parvati corrió a meterse en su cama  
y Lavender se metió en la suya con indignación de no enterarse de nada  
.  
- - que sepas que se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo Patil .-  
susurró severamente Lavender mirando a Parvati .  
Hermione dormía a Abel , las niñas se habían dormido ya .  
- lo se .- susurró esta - por eso voy a decirle a Hermione por que sabías lo  
de Harry y ella . Hermione nosotras leímos tu diario - confesó Parvati .  
Hermione se quedó quieta enfrente de las camas de estas , y las miró con la  
boca abierta .  
- que ¿ no , no , no os abreis atrevido no ¿ - preguntó esta indignada y  
sin querer creerlo .  
- es cierto .- confesó a su vez Lavender sintiéndose culpable - no pudimos  
evitarlo lo siento mucho . no volverá a ocurrir .. por eso es que pensé que  
podrías estar con Harry .. por lo que pasó entre vosotros la semana pasada  
.- terminó esta .  
Hermione no las miró más y no les dijo nada más acostó a Abel en la cuna ya  
dormido y se metió bruscamente en su cama y apagó la luz , con una cara de  
gran mosqueo ,  
Pero prefirió no chillar , así se ahorraría pasar una noche en vela  
durmiendo a sus llorones trillizos.  
  
Harry llegó también tarde a su habitación , allí estaban las luces apagadas  
y entró con sumo sigilo , para no despertar a nadie .  
Cuando se ponía el pijama notó que la lámpara se encendía y pudo apreciar la  
cara adormecida de Ron con el pelo rojo revuelto .  
- ahí Ron estás despierto .- susurró Harry tras el susto .  
- yo pensé que ya no llegabas - contestó ron - ya pensé que al igual que  
Seamos y Dean estarías compartiendo cama con alguna mujercita , mejor dicho  
con hermione . - susurró el , para no llamar mujercita a Hermione.  
Harry observó la habitación , Dean y Seamos no estaban y Neville dormía la  
borrachera mientras roncaba , contuvo reírse ya que Ron estaba al lado .  
Ron se fijó en que Harry miraba a Neville y también lo miraba.  
- este llegó hace una hora así . no me lo esperaba de él . me he  
controlado mucho en no partirle la boca .- dijo Ron con la voz ronca .  
Harry se sorprendió de que Ron dijera eso .  
- por que dices eso Ron .. ¿ - preguntó Harry .  
- por que ¿ madre mía Harry .. que sepas que yo soy el único que no he  
mojado nada esta noche - dijo con amargura , Harry sintió lástima por Ron -  
estoy seguro que Neville se ha liado con Parvati .. Los vi irse juntos y  
Neville iba Ebrio .  
Harry lo observó sin saber lo que debería decir .  
- ron . eso no es cosa nuestra mejor no nos metamos en asuntos de pareja .-  
opinó Harry .  
Ron parecía indignado.  
- Harry tío ¡! Se la ha pegado a Lavender ¡ sabes lo que eso significa ¿ que  
yo me estoy muriendo de amor por Lavender cuando su novio no la quiere y  
está por ahí con otra .. Eso pasa ¡!  
Neville dio un ronquido fuerte , Harry siseó a Ron para que bajara la voz  
.  
- se que te da rabia amigo peor ya verás como las aguas volverían a su cauce  
.. si Neville ama a Parvati en vez de a Lavender seguro que esta lo  
entenderá . y además yo creo que .- Harry dudó de lo que iba a decir - que .  
Rin lo miró con los ojos salidos : - que ¿! No me dejes así Harry ¡!  
- que lavender aún siente algo por ti y que no sabe como decírselo a Neville  
, a si que no te ralles por que en el fondo Ron esto puede beneficiaos tanto  
a ti como a Lavender , como a Parvati y como a Neville .  
Ron lo miró sin saber que decir , parecía embobado pensando en lo que Harry  
le había dicho .  
Harry s metió en su cama y bostezando sentenció .  
- durmámonos ya Ron . es tarde hasta mañana .- dijo Harry tapándose .  
Ron izo lo mismo .  
- hasta mañana Harry - contestó .  
Al minuto , cuando Ron estaba casi dormido la voz de Harry lo despertó .  
- ron ..  
- Que ¿ - gruñó Ron - quiero dormir ¡  
- Que . je je no te preocupes por ser virgen amigo todo llegara ..- dijo  
Harry medio riendo .  
Ron se cabreó y el tiró su almohada en la cabeza ,.  
- eh no te mosquees ¡ - acabó de reír Harry .  
- que no me mosquee ¡ pero tendrá morro el tío este como tu vida sexual es  
muy satisfactoria , prueba de ello son tus tres hijos , por eso me dices eso  
no??anda déjame ya y duérmete ¡  
  
En mitad de la oscuridad de la noche , en la penumbra del despacho de  
Severus Snape el tintineo de un hechizo abrió la puerta de la puerta del  
despacho de este para que un Remus Lupin agitado entre por ella .  
- severus necesito que hablemos YA ¡ - Gritó Lupin esperando en la salita .  
Segundos después con varita y vela en mano , Severus Snape apareció con un  
pijama de seda negro queriendo visualizar quien lo había despertado a esas  
horas .  
  
- lupin se puede saber que haces en mi despacho a estas horas ¿ - refunfuñó  
el profesor de pociones al percatarse de la presencia del licántropo.  
- Vengo hablarte de algo super importante que acabo de averiguar severus ,  
por cierto bonito pijama .- comentó Lupin acercándose al escritorio de este  
, mientras Snape se sonrojaba y miraba desafiante a Lupin .  
- No estoy para bromas Lupin .- se quejó este con - el labio fruncido.  
La sonrisa de Remus , desapareció mientras se sentaba y sacaba de su  
bolsillo la carta que le entregó seguidamente a Severus .  
  
- ni yo Snape ,ten esto , .. te gustará saber que he averiguado al fin quien  
mato a Colin Creevy , lo pillé severus .- sentenció audaz Lupin.  
Snape fijó sus ojos negros , en la mirada dorada del licántropo , y  
agarró el sobre que le entregaba sin saber que decir .  
Lo leyó para si , ante la atenta mirada de Lupin , al acabar se puso ambas  
manos en el grasiento pelo negro sin saber que decir y sin mirar a su  
compañero.  
Lupin lo observaba triunfante enfrente suyo.  
- que piensas ahora de Draco Malfoy Snape? - preguntó este.  
Snape lo miró , desde la luz de sus velas , con la cara muy blanca y le  
devolvió el sobre  
Con brusquedad , miró a Lupin.  
- tenías razón Lupin .. yo lo sospechaba pero no lo quería creer .. uno d  
emis alumnos mortifagos por dios ..- empezó a susurrar Snape claramente  
dolido y decepcionado.  
- Querías pruebas , ahí las tienes Snape .. y estoy seguro de que Vicent  
Crabbe y Grogery Goyke son cómplices pero como no tenemos pruebas no podemos  
hacer nada .. peor al menos el asesino está descubierto al fin .- dijo Lupin  
, la mirada le brillaba .  
Snape lo miraba con frialdad .  
- cuando lo vas a comunicar a Albus Dumbledore ¿ - preguntó el profesor de  
pociones.  
- Mañana mismo en medio de todo el colegio . para que así coja más  
desprevenido al mortifago ese . - explicó Lupin.  
- Lo veo bien . es justo . Draco Malfoy mañana estará pudriéndose en Azkabán  
.- dijo Snape en un hilo de voz .  
- Exacto , estará donde se merece ..-lupin se levantó de la silla , y fue   
directo a la puerta , Snape lo miraba aún en shock , Lupin se giró tras  
abrir el pomo hacía el .  
- Descansa Snape , por que mañana será un día duro . buenas noches .  
Snape hizo un ademán con la cabeza , Lupin desapareció de el despacho de  
Snape dejando a este solo y pensativo en aquella movida noche de Halloween y  
descubrimientos.  
  
El canto de un gallo despertó a Harry esa mañana , el joven tenía un poco de  
resaquilla pero no como la de Neville que era totalmente distinta.  
Neville tenía un agudo dolor de cabeza , e insoportable jaqueca.  
- eso te pasa por beber .. Jódete .- dijo Ron con frialdad , al muchacho de  
cara redonda.  
Harry se dio cuenta que ron estaba así por lo ocurrido anoche .  
- que le pasa a Ron ¿ - preguntó Dean y seamos al llegar totalmente pálidos  
, tenían una resaca del copón.  
- De donde llegáis ustedes dos pillines ¿? - preguntó Harry sonriente.  
- De por ahí .. ya sabeis dos morenazas de Hufflepuff de sexto , de esas  
facilotas .  
- Ron esta molesto por que no ha pillado no ¿? -preguntó dubitativo seamos.  
- Que dices ¿ - dijo este indignado al enterarse - que sabrás tu??  
- Tranquilo .. era una broma Ron .. además sabemos que Neville tampoco se  
comió un rosco .. y eso que tiene una novia potente.  
Neville enrojeció al acordarse a pesar de su resaca , de lo que izo con  
Parvati anoche  
- si ya . aquí hay algunos que no merecen ni tener novia..- dijo ron con  
sarcasmo.  
- A que te refieres? - preguntó dean sin entender.  
- A nada déjalo .- contestó Ron , echando una helada mirada a Neville que se  
puso un tanto pálido . harry le hizo una seña a Ron , para que callara.  
- Bueno bajemos ya no? Rápido , rápido ¡! .- dijo Harry para cambiar de tema  
.  
Y a duras penas , y con resaca incluida , se vistieron para ir al gran  
comedor.  
  
Los alumnos , estaban muy callados en el gran comedor , seguramente también  
estaban con la resaca de anoche .  
Los muchachos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de gryffindor.  
Hermione estaba seria , sin mirar ni a Parvati ni a Lavender .Mecía su carro  
con habilidad.  
De mientras , Lavender miraba ceñuda a Parvati Patil, que esta al ver a  
Neville puso una grata sonrisa que sonrojó al muchacho.  
Ron al llegar a la mesa , frunció el ceño , y Lavender también al ver la  
cara de su novio.  
Harry feliz se sentó junto a Hermione y le agarró la mano por debajo de la  
mesa , esta le sonrió .  
Abel dio un gruñido , como saludo a su padre.  
Draco Malfoy , desayunaba feliz y contento en su mesa , sin preocupaciones ,  
mientras que Crabbe y Goyle estaban pálidos y miraban todo el rato a la  
mesa de los profesores y a la puerta .  
En ese momento Ginny y Dennos entraron , la hermana de ron estaba bastante  
pálida .  
Malfoy la miró y se lamió el labio manchado de cacao .  
Ginny lo miró ida , escéptica , impávida .  
Se sentaron en la mesa en frente de Ron , que los saludó amablemente.  
- que tal la noche ¿ - preguntó a estos.  
- Podría haber sido mejor .- contestó Ginny.  
- Lo mismo digo .- contestó dennis abatido.  
Lavender , miraba por su parte un tanto desconfiada a Neville que tiraba  
todo encima d ela mesa . Parvati disfrutó viéndolo nervioso.  
- Se puede saber que te pasa hoy?? - preguntó enfadada esta , fulminándolo  
con la mirada .  
Harry y Hermione se miraron , ala vez Ron miró a Neville y Parvati miraba a  
ambos .  
- a mí .. nada .- contestó apabullado.  
- En serio ?? Yo creo que no. me estás ocultando algo ¿?  
- Yo?? Pero que voy a ocultar yo mi amor .. no digas eso . yo no .  
Neville no sabía donde mirar , buscó refugio en Harry pero este no supo que  
hacer o decir.  
- si no et pasa nada por que estás tan nervioso??  
- No lo estoy Lavender ..  
- Neville por que no le cuentas a Lavender donde estuviste anoche ¿ -  
preguntó Ron a punto de petar de la rabia .  
Neville empalideció y Parvati le pegó una patada en la espinilla a Ron.  
- ron no te metas ¡! - chilló Lavender .  
- lavender yo ayer ..  
- Ha pasado algo con parvati verdad¿?¿- verificó Lavender mirando su taza.  
- Mira parvati nosotros .. - empezó a explicar Parvati al ver a Neville así  
de tenso.  
- Tu no te metas ¡!! - chilló Lavender .- bien .. luego hablaremos . esto es  
una cosa de dos y por nuestro amor y nuestra amistad Neville se sincero  
conmigo .  
Neville tragó audiblemente .  
- esta bien . Luego hablamos ..  
El muchacho lanzó una significativa mirada a Parvati , esta asintió con la  
cabeza .  
Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta , abrirse . y entró Lupin corriendo  
decididamente hacia el puesto del profesor Dumbledore.  
Los alumnos lo miraron desconfiados y expectantes . Ginny weasly levantó la  
cabeza ágilmente y draco Malfoy ,parpadeó .  
Detrás de Lupin y a paso más lento entró Severus snape , con la cara agria y  
tensa , fue hacia la mesa de profesores.  
- profesor dumbledore , profesora Mcgonagall , tengo que decirles algo .-  
dijo Lupin respirando con dificultad de tanto correr .  
los profesores , se miraron y se pusieron en pie , los alumnos se miraban  
entre sí .  
Harry , Ron y Hermione murmuraban sobre lo que podía pasar a Lupin.  
- no puede ser en otro momento , estamos en pleno desayuno profesor Lupin .-  
dijo Mcgonagall.  
- No profesora esto es urgente , he de comunicar algo que acabo de descubrir  
esta noche  
- El que ¿ - preguntó dumbledore , sus ojos brillaban detrás de sus gafas d  
emedia luna.  
Lupin miró a Severus , este se colocaba en la esquina de la mesa de  
slitheryn , y sus alumnos miraban a su jefe de casa extrañados .  
- el profesor lupin , ha descubierto al mortífago que ha matado al señor  
Crevvy . señor director .  
el corazón de Draco Malfoy se heló y miró a Crabbe y goyle estaban azules .  
Harry , Ron y Hermione se miraron deslumbrados , Ginny y Dennis votaron  
audiblemente el gran comedor , quedó tenso .  
víctor Krum arqueó la ceja junto a Cho y Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos .  
- a si? Quien es ¿ - preguntó Dumbledore mirando a Lupin.  
Este sonrió y Lupin tras mirar a Snape que asintió con la cabeza , levantó  
su dedo corazón hacia la mesa de slytheryn .  
- es él . draco Malfoy ...- sentenció .  
el gran comedor , se llenó de un gran suspiro de sorpresa . Todo el mundo  
miró a Draco Malfoy sin saber que decir o que hacer.  
Este estaba casi sin respiración miró a Crabbe y Goyle con rabia en los ojos  
y como instantáneamente dio un vote , dándole en sendas caras y salió  
corriendo de allí , pero Severus Snape lo cogió .  
- suéltame traidor ¡!! Maldito ¡!! Déjame huir ¡! Voldemort te matará por  
permitir esto ¡! - chillaba Malfoy .  
- cállate mortífago repugnante ¡! - chilló snape , arrancando la manga de la  
túnica izquierda dejando a la luz la brillante marca tenebrosa de su brazo.  
Macginagall se desmayó y Albus Dumbledore , serio , caminó sin prisas hacia  
Draco .  
Lupin corrió hacia Snape para ayudarlo con draco , que casi podía con él ,  
no podían utilizar la varita , draco era bastante fuerte.  
Los profesores , con velocidad fueron hacia la mesa de gryffindor y las  
demás para evitar que Ginny WEasly y dennis , entre harry y otros saltaran a  
matar a Malfoy .  
- tu maldito licántropo ¡! Mi padre te matara ¡!maldito!!! - chillaba con  
histeria .  
- te pille maldito mortífago asesino , y te vas a pudrir en azkabán ,  
maldito ..- susurraba fríamente Lupin .  
Los ojos de draco , irradiaban ira pura , Dumbledore llegó donde estaba  
Draco alzando su varita .  
- si te mueves te ataco . quédate quieto vas a ir a azkaban .- sentenció  
dumbledore.  
Malfoy al ver que no podía hacer nada , se dejó coger por severus y lupin ,  
lo iban a llevar al ministerio para encerrarlo en azkaban.  
- lleváoslo . - dijo el director.  
Se lo llevaron , una fila de alumnos , entre ellos los gryffindors y todos  
los demás alumnos que empezaron a abuchearlo .  
- asesino ¡!!... fuera ¡!! .. a azkaban ¡!!  
La vista de malfoy se iba a todos lados buscando caras conocidas entre todos  
los abucheos , pudo ver a Víctor Krum mirándolo con seriedad junto a cho  
desde la mesa de profesores , y de repente alguien se poso delante suyo .  
Una muchacha menuda , pelirroja de unos fieros ojos color café lo miraban  
con odio , ira , deprecio , parecia una verdadera fiera era : ginny weasly .  
Dennis crevvy trataba de detener a la joven que en ese momento apuntaba con  
su varita  
- crucioo!!! - chilló esta .  
malfoy calló al suelo alariendo de dolor .  
- ahhhhhh!!!  
- SUFRE ¡!!!MALDITO ASESINO ¡!! SIENTE EL DOLOR ¡!! SIENTE EL DOLOR DE MI  
ALMA POR COLIN SUFRE ¡!!!!  
Harry y Ron la separaron entre los dos , ginny no se dejaba coger .  
Los trillizos lloraban y hermione los mecía por el alboroto causado.  
Lanzaban todo tipo de maldiciones a Malfoy , miradas de odio, como la del  
trío o la de dennis .  
Pero nadie superaba a Ginny , yacía respirando con dificultad y su mirada  
recorría los ojos plateados de draco con frialdad .  
¿ como pudo haber amado a ese monstruo?  
Harry y ron , a su vera miraban fijamente a aquel muchacho rubio , ahora  
mortífago , que desde siempre les había echo la vida imposible , sobretodo a  
harry .  
Ron quería reirse de él , darle una patada en l culo y no verlo jamás , pero  
no pudo ni exprimir ni una sonrisa desdeñosa de satisfacción.  
Su mirada reflejaba a Draco todo lo que significaba para él , todo lo que le  
odiaba.  
Lo mismo pasó con Hermione , cuando la vio a lo lejos , su mirada era fría .  
Harry sin embargo a parte de mirarlo como los demás tan fríamente , se  
acercó un poco y observó su cara y seguidamente la marca tenebrosa de su  
brazo .  
- sabía que acabarías así Malfoy . siendo un vil esclavo de voldemort ,  
lástima que se te acabara la partida ..  
Malfoy lo miró con rabia , sujetado por sus profesores ,  
- no cantes victoria aún potter . mi señor no ha acabado contigo .  
Harry no se inmutó ni por un momento , Hermione tragó saliva audiblemente.  
- adiós draco Malfoy .. Azkabán te espera . asesino . - siseó harry  
volviendo junto a Ron y hermione.  
Draco echo una última mirada de odio al trío y a Ginny que en ese momento lo  
fulminaba con la mirada desde los brazos de Dennis.  
Una gran ira lo invadió , pero fue arrastrado por sus profesores hasta la  
puerta , entre abucheos e insultos .  
Lupin pasó por el lado de crabbe y goyle , malfoy los miró con ira , como si  
fueran unos traidores .  
El miedo en los cómplices del mortífago era audible .  
Lupin se acercó por un segundo a ellos , y les susurró para que solo ellos  
escucharan .  
- con respecto a vosotros dos . os tendré vigilados . mortífagos .  
crabbe y goyle miraron a Lupin como si fuera el mismísimo Voldemort y  
desviaron sendas miradas de apabullamiento , la puerta del gran comedor se  
cerró tras salir de allí draco , severus y lupin.  
Todos miraban hacia la puerta serios y tensos , ginny esbozaba lágrimas  
amargas pero en el fondo era feliz : la justicia se había echo .  
Dumbledore los miró a todos , mcgonagall ya había recuperado el conocimiento  
, el profesor los miró sonrientes .  
- se suspenden las clases por hoy . draco Malfoy se va a azkaban ..  
CONTINUARÁ .  
  
N/A : QUE OS PARECI" ¿? OS GUST" ¿? POR FAVOR DEJENME MENSAJES EN EL LIBRO  
DE VISITAS POR FA ¡!  
¿ QUE PENSAIS DE MALFOY ¿ Y DE KRUM ¿? Y DE CHO?? OS ALEGRA QUE HARRY Y  
HERMS ESTEN JUNTOS ¿? QUEREIS QUE GINNY QUEDE CON DENNIS ¿? QUE HAGO CON EL  
CUARTETO : NEVILLE , RON , LAVENDER , PARVATI ¿?  
DIGANMELO TODO EN UN MENSAJE EN EL LIBRO DE VISITAS , SALUDOS ¡!


	34. Libertades

CAP - 34 - LIBERTADES:  
  
De repente muchos de los alumnos del colegio empezaron a saltar , a bailar y  
a chillar encima de las mesas , contentos de haberse librado del peligroso  
mortífago.  
Crabbe y goyle abandonaron la sala con aspecto pálido , hacía las mazmorras  
y muchos amigos de Malfoy los acompañaron.  
Los de gryffindor celebraban , pero había una personita que no podía dar un  
solo salto de alegría en aquella sala.  
Estaba sola , pensativa y rabiosa en sus adentros .  
Ginny weasly no articulaba palabra desde que draco malfoy había salido por  
esa puerta.  
Dennis fue hacia ella , muy serio y se sentó a su lado abrazándola con  
fuerza por la espalda y con los ojos cristalizados , se quedaron así en  
silencio durante un rato.  
Harry , ron y hermione los miraban en silencio y muy serios .  
Hermione se había aferrado al brazo de harry y lo miraba con preocupación .  
Decidieron no acercarse a Ginny y dennis en esos momentos , aunque ron lo  
hubiera deseado.  
- dejémosles hablar tranquilos .- repuso Hermione.  
- Tiene razón .- susurró Harry - aunque Malfoy obtenga su castigo Ginny debe  
de estar sufriendo mucho ..  
- Harry , chicos ¡!!- chilló alguien detrás suyo.  
Era Hagrid , y su hijito Hagricito que corrían hacia ellos .  
- hagrid , te enteraste de .. - empezó a decir Ron.  
- Si ¡! Lo se ¡! Ví a Lupin y a snape sacándolo de hogwarts van al  
ministerio , allí estará Lucius Malfoy ¡!! La que se va a montar ¡!!-  
explicó Hagrid.  
- Ya ves ¡! - añadió Ron mirando a sus amigos - pagaría dinero por estar  
allí y ver la cara de Lucius Malfoy ¡!  
Harry sonrió , debería ser muy vergonzoso el ver a su hijo recién cumpliendo  
de Mortífago encerrado en azkaban.  
- donde está Ginny ¿? - preguntó Hagrid , preocupado por la pelirroja.  
Hermione señaló hacia la mesa de gryffindor donde solitarios estaban ginny y  
dennis , este le acariciaba el pelo a la muchacha .  
- se ven bien . no creeis?? No sería bonito que se juntaran ahora que malfoy  
se ha ido ¿? - preguntó Hagrid sonriendo.  
Hermione y harry se miraron con complicidad y después miraron a Ron , para  
ver que opinaba él ya que era un hermano muy protector .  
- tienen mi aprobación , eso está muy claro .ojalá ginny se enamore de él  
igual que con Colin .. - dijo Ron suspirando mirando a la pareja.  
Allí en la mesa , Ginny abrió sus labios de una vez. Después del gran  
silencio en donde ni ella ni dennis hablaron.  
- siempre supe que fue él . me lo decía mi corazón .. - dijo la pelirroja.  
- Yo tenía mis sospechas también pero estaba muy confuso .- dijo él.  
- Me siento muy mal dennis ..  
- Yo también ginny, yo también al menos se ha hecho justicia .  
- No es por eso . es que . yo soy la culpable me siento culpable de su  
muerte .  
- No digas eso ni en broma vamos ¡! - dijo dennis serio.  
- Si no hubiera tenido un romance anteriormente con malfoy este no lo  
hubiera matado , dennis ¡! Lo siento mucho ¡!!  
Ginny no pudo más y rompió en llantos , en el hombro de dennis , este la  
dejó llorar.  
Medio hogwarts se dio cuenta del llanto de la pelirroja y sintieron una gran  
pena por ella , al verla así. No pudieron bailar ni celebrar más , al menos  
cerca de ella .  
Dumbledore al verla se acercó al grupo de harry y compañía y dijo en voz  
alta a los alumnos .  
- vayan a celebrar a hogsmeade , a los terrenos o donde quieran , día libre.  
Los alumnos fueron saliendo en filas por grupos del castillo , dejando el  
gran comedor vacío .  
Víctor krum y cho chang se negaban en un principio , para así vigilar a  
harry y hermione pero mcgnagall los obligó a salir.  
Hermione y Harry se percataron de ese detalle y se miraron sonrientes  
.Hermione pudo sacarle la lengua a Cho antes de que desapareciera por la  
puerta , esta la maldijo.  
Dumbledore se acercó hacia Ginny lentamente , la muchacha seguía sollozando  
y derramando lágrimas amargas.  
La escena era tan tensa y triste , que ni el revoltoso hagricito le dio por  
decir nada y se escondió tras la pierna de Hagrid.  
- llora señorita Weasly está en su derecho , saque ese dolor .- animó  
dumbledore con dulzura.  
- Profesor ¡!! Soy la culpable soy yo ¡!! - chillaba Ginny desesperada.  
Ron se tuvo que apartar un poco de harry y hermione que estaban de la mano  
mirando con aprehensión ( y pensando que sería de ellos si no se tuvieran al  
uno al otro) , y se ocultó tras una columna , unas lágrimas silenciosas  
cayeron por sus mejillas al ver así a su hermana .  
- no señorita Weasly , el señor malfoy es un mortífago estaba entrenado para  
matar , que matara a colin significa venganza por usted si , pero no es su  
culpa . ha sido colin pero también pudo ser harry , ese es su objetivo final  
por eso es mortífago .  
dumbledore miró a Harry , este le devolvió la mirada con valentía .Hermione  
sintió pánico en su interior y se apoyó en el pecho de su amado .  
harry la miró entonces y rozó sus labios , esta sonrió y harry colocó el  
chupete a Aby que gruñía .  
ginny levantó la vista de repente miró al director y después a DEnnis ,  
después a harry y hermione y vislumbró por último en una columna apartado a  
su hermano Ron , que no semejaba ver , estaba sufriendo por ella.  
- profesor , tiene razón . no voy a llorar más , se acabó ¡! La venganza  
está servida , colin ha sido en parte vengado y .. he de ser fuerte , para  
algo soy una gryffindor .  
Colin no me querría ver así ..  
Dennis le dio un gran abrazo .  
Dumbledore sonrió con orgullo , mcginagall que entraba en ese momento se  
secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo.  
- nos deja ir al cementerio esta tarde por favor ..-.preguntó dennis al  
director.  
- Por supuesto .. podeis visitar a colin y contarle que ha sido encarcelado  
ese maldito que lo mató .  
Ginny y dennis asintieron , ginny se secó sus lágrimas y decidida se fue  
hacía la columna en cuanto dumbledore los miró sonrientes y se fue de ellos.  
Fue hacia la columna , ron se apresuraba en secarse los ojos para no ser  
descubiertos.  
- ven aquí tonto y no llores por mi ¡!!- dijo esta con cariño a su hermano  
mayor.  
Ron sin ocultar sus sentimientos se lanzó alos brazos de su hermana.  
- yo estoy aquí ginny . para lo que necesites siempre hermanita.  
harry y hermione se observaron sintieron un gran orgullo hacia su amigo el  
pelirrojo. Hagrid lloraba como una magdalena .  
Davinia se unió a los lloros .  
Los hermanos , se separaron radiantes y llorosos , y más rojos de lo que ya  
eran  
Y se sonrieron.  
- escribiremos luego a mamá para darle la noticia okis'??  
- si , yo lo aré no te preocupes ..- contestó ella.  
Ron volvió junto a sus amigos y los hagrids , y ginny fue hacia Dennis y lo  
agarró del brazo , este se sonrojó .  
Y se despidieron de ellos.  
- nos vamos chicos , nos vamos a el cementerio , hasta luego -se despidió  
Ginny y dennis dijo adiós con la mano.  
  
En el ministerio , un hombre de unos 43 años de edad , d pelo largo y rubio  
platino con una mirada y ceño penetrante se dirigía hacía la dirección del  
ministerio.  
Abrió la puerta con fuerza y entró mirando en frente donde estaban un par de  
dementotes enormes , con su hijo entre ellos fuertemente atrapados .  
- draco . - esbozó este casi cayendo hacia atrás ..- así que es verdad ..  
Era lucius Malfoy que al ver así a su hijo no podía creerlo.  
Cornelius funge apareció de repente delante de lucius con mirada  
escrutadora.  
- su hijo es un mortífago Lucius .. Tenemos que llevárnoslo a Azkaban .  
- pero hay pruebas de ello?? Quiero decir si hay pruebas de que el fuera  
quien mato al sangre. , quiero decir a Colin Creevvy?? - siseó .  
- si .. malfoy .. tenga esto ...  
Cornelius le entregó a Lucius una carta de draco que era dirigida hacia él ,  
era la carta que lupin había logrado , lucius la leyó y miró a draco  
fríamente .  
Su mirada denotaba ira , pero .  
- bien . lléveselo .. adiós draco ..  
Draco no podía creérselo acaso su padre no pensaba hacer nada ¿?  
--- pero padre yo no .  
- a azkaban ¡! - ordenó Cornelius Funge señalando a los dementotes .  
la cara de malfoy era fría , desconcertante , malfoy lloraba ¿ que padre no  
lo iba a ayudar con las influencias que tenía ¿?  
Los dementotes se desaparecieron , llevándose consigo a Draco Malfoy a  
Azkaban.  
- cuidado lucius .. tu podrías ser el siguiente .- informó Fudge.  
Lucius lo miró con mirada brillante peor no dijo nada , con su bastón en  
mano despareció de la sala con una ondulación de su túnica.  
Cho Chang , había salido hacia los pasillos furiosa por que Harry y Hermione  
estaban dentro , muy juntitos tras la marcha de Draco Malfoy .  
víctor Krum la seguía también mosqueado agarro a Cho y la llevó hacia una  
columna .  
- aquí está pasando algo que no me gusta nada Cho ¡! Ay algo que huele mal ,  
muy mal ¡!  
- Lo se ¡! Crees que no me he dado cuenta ¿? No soy tonta Víctor ¡!  
- Pues yo diría que sí , por que la mentira que le dijiste a Hermione de que  
te habías acostado con Harry no sirve para nada ¡! No ves lo juntitos que  
están ¡! Están más juntos que antes ¡! Lo se lo se ¡! No entiendo nada ¡! -  
decía la morena moviéndose de un lado para otro .  
- jeje , yo si que lo se . y no os lo pienso decir .- dijo de repente una  
voz tremendamente aguda .  
Cho y Krum miraron a todos lados , despavoridos , alguien había hablado y  
miraban para todas partes donde solo había el corredor y unos lavabos del  
segundo piso .  
- quien eres ¿?!! Muéstrate si eres valiente ¡! - chilló Krum alzando su  
varita .  
- jijijij ¡!  
- Esa voz me suena de ago Víctor ..- dijo Cho que se había escondido detrás  
del búlgaro .  
- Veo que recuerdas mi voz Cho Chang , está bien me mostraré .  
Y salida de la nada , apareció una fantasma , con aspecto triste pero con  
los labios risueños de las últimas risitas con gafas .  
- mirtle la llorona . tu?? - dijo Cho sorprendida al ver a Mirtle .  
- quien es esta ¿? La conoces ¿? - dijo despectivamente Krum señalando a la  
fantasma .  
- si la conocí el curso pasado en los lavabos y .  
- fui yo la que le informé del embarazo de Hermione - acabó Mirtle orgullosa  
.  
La cara de Víctor se iluminó y quiso estrechar la mano a la de la fantasma ,  
que la traspasó .  
- entonces me caes bien . amiga , soy Víctor Krum el novio de Hermione .  
- jajajaja  
- de que te ries?? - preguntaron a la vez Cho y víctor .  
- es que ,, jajaja teneis más cuernos que la abuela de bambi ¡! Ajjaja  
Cho y Víctor se miraron con la boca abierta , cho corrió hacia Mirtle .  
- acaso sabes algo que nosotros no sepamos ¿?!! Dínoslo mirtle .  
- por que debería hacerlo?? - dijo esta con malicia.  
- Por que si no te mato de nuevo ¡! - bramó Krum amenazándola con la varita  
.  
- Vale , vale , con la calma eh? Os contaré lo que pasó ayer mientras yo  
paseaba por el lago como muchas veces hago ..  
- ha sido muy tierno de tu parte abrazar así a tu hermana - comentó hermione  
a  
  
Ron divertida.  
- Oh cállate ¡!! - gruñó este avergonzado .  
Harry , ron y hermione , llegaron al grupito de estudiantes que estaban en  
los terrenos hablando de lo sucedido .  
Allí estaban , seamos y dean con una nimbus 2004 la nueva escoba de dean .  
Ron se acerc curioso a ellos.  
Parvati patil estaba leyendo una revista sentada en un rincón y en la otra  
punta , lavender miraba a un nervioso Neville , como si quisiera que le  
confesara sus pecados de aquella noche de una vez .  
- bueno neville , ya puedes contarme de una vez que pasó anoche con parvati  
¿?  
- Pero lavender que va a pasar???  
- Se como es lavender , neville no me engañes . quiero saber la verdad ,  
además que tu no sabes mentir se te nota en la mirada .  
- Yo .. lavender no seas así no me hagas decirte esto , estoy muy confundido  
.  
Lavender miró fría a Neville , cada vez se delataba más y se ponía los  
brazos en la cabeza .  
Parvati desde su rincón , los observaba preocupada con el rabillo del ojo .  
- neville , has estado con ella verdad ¿?  
- Lavender yo ..  
- Has estado con ella o no?? Solo dime eso . - dijo con mirada firme y  
palabras glaciales .  
Neville tartamudeó , Parvati no pudo más y llamando la atención de todos fue  
hacia ellos .  
- si estuvo conmigo vale ¡!! Te lo digo yo ¡!! - confesó .  
todos alucinaron y los miraron . Lavender estaba fría , neville blanco .  
ron puso una pequeña sonrisa inconscientemente y harry y hermione se  
abrazaron asustados por el grito .  
Parvati no flaqueaba y miraba la encendida mirada de lavender .  
Entonces se acercó a ella y la abofeteó .  
- rash ¡!!  
Sonó bastante fuerte para que muchos curiosos la escucharon , una lágrima  
recorrió el rostro de lavender y otro el de parvati .  
Pero la morena se mostró impávida y no contraatacó , al fin y al cabo  
Lavender tenía razones de sobra para pegarle y más .  
Entonces Lavender miró a Neville de nuevo y con voz entre cortada le  
preguntó .  
- la amas ¿?  
Neville la miró y después a Parvati que lo miraba ida .  
- no lo se lavender . - contestó con sinceridad , hasta ron sintió pena al  
escucharlo .  
Lavender no necesitó escuchar nada más para salir corriendo de allí  
dirección al castillo .  
Ron la detuvo cuando pasó por su lado .  
- suéltame ron ¡! - chilló .  
- al menos ya sabes la verdad ¡!! Lavender reacciona , neville no te ama , y  
yo si ¡!  
- Déjame no quiero escuchar nada ¡! No quiero saber nada de los hombres ¡!  
- Lavender te amo .  
Confesó ron , besándola tiernamente . Todos los miraron y ni neville se  
sintió capaz de levantarse a reclamar.  
  
Lavender se separó de él aturdida , rota en lágrimas y salió corriendo de  
allí dirección hogwarts .  
- dejadme todos en paz ¡!  
La chica desapareció , ron la miró con pena .  
parvati fue hacia neville a paso lento .  
- neville yo te amo mucho . - confesó Parvati con lágrimas en los ojos ,  
mirando al aturdido muchacho . todos se miraron asombrados con la confesión  
de parvati.  
Esta miró a los curiosos y chilló :  
- SI QUE PASA A AMO A NEVILLE LONGHBOTTOM PASA ALGO ¿?!!  
Neville la miró sorprendida esta se acercó y tocó su mejilla , le regaló un  
beso .,  
- Neville te quiero mi vida .  
- Parvati yo .. tengo que pensar ..adiós .  
Y Neville se fue dejando allí a la morena , pasando frente un ron acusador y  
se perdió entre unos alumnos de 5 de gryffindor .  
  
En ese momento alguien tosió detrás del grupo de Gryffindor , justo detrás  
de Harry y Hermione , que estaban agarrados .  
La pareja se volteó para ver allí en frente a sus queridos "amigos " cho  
chang y víctor Krum , para variar ya sabéis ..  
Cho estaba mirando a Hermione con cara de asesina , con una mano en la  
cadera y el labio torcido de ira .  
Krum miraba escrutadoramente a Harry y este con decisión pasó un brazo por  
detrás del hombro de Herms y la junto hacia el.  
Las miradas de estos dos relampagueaban.  
- que haces con mi novia Potter ¿?- espetó krum con dureza.  
- Pues ya ves estar junto a ella como siempre hemos tenido que estar verdad  
Herms ¿? - preguntó Harry.  
- A si que es verdad lo que esa fantasma estúpida nos contó no ¿?  
- Que fantasma ¿?- dijeron al unisono Harry y Hermione .  
- Mirtle la llorona!! Por supuesto que es verdad ¡! También fue verdad lo  
del embarazo Víctor ..- dijo Cho .  
- Mirtle nunca me calló bien - pensó Hermione .  
Hermione miró a Harry y luego a Krum , este la miraba inquisidoramente y la  
muchacha dejo patente al fin su valentía , aunque el búlgaro la miraba con  
eje de amenaza en su mirar.  
- si , juntos llevamos semanas juntos de nuevo .- dijo al fin con la cabeza  
alta.  
Krum se tambaleó y Harry esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo , cho se puso azul.  
- pero que dices lagarta ¡!! Harry es mío , no te acuerdas que te dije el  
otro día que me acosté con él ¡! Deberías odiarlo maldita sangre sucia ¡!! -  
gritó cho , llamando la atención de todos .  
- me da igual que me llames sangre sucia cho . además casi caigo en tu  
trampa pero no al final no caí y sabes que hice ¿? Pues justamente lo que tu  
querías hacer con harry solo que yo si lo logré ..- dijo Hermione orgullosa.  
Krum y harry se miraron tras la confesión de Hermione , este lo miró con ira  
y cho petó .  
- os informamos , y a la vez que rompemos .- dijo harry . esa última palabra  
de "rompemos " la dijeron al unisono .  
- maldita puta ¡!! Te voy a matar ¡!!  
Cho agarró su varita empuñándola hacia Hermione y el carro , quería atacar.  
- estás loca ¿?!!! - vociferó Harry poniéndose en medio .  
- siiiiiiii por tiiiiiiiiii ¡!! Aparta harry o te ataco a ti también ¡!!-  
chilló cho .  
cho los apuntaba , Davinia se puso a llorar y hermione se puso detrás de  
harry más agarrada .  
krum estaba quieto , impávido sin hacer nada .  
- CRUCCIOOO ¡!!  
Le dio a harry , hermione vociferó , un grupo de gryffindor entre ellos ron  
, seamos y dean desarmaron a Cho del tirón .  
- iras a azkaban por utilizar esa maldición ¡!! - bramó ron .  
- suéltenme - chillaba la morena.  
Hermione ayudaba a Harry a levantarse del suelo desesperada .  
- krum ayúdame ¡!- chillaba cho .  
Krum movió su varita , como si hubiera dejado de pensar por unos instantes y  
desarmó a los tres muchachos que cayeron al suelo .  
Con habilidad fue hacia cho y la agarró con fuerza del brazo .  
Le pegó una bofetada .  
- ahhhh ¡!  
- Eres patética , ¡! Ahora devemos huir de hogwarts , nos vamos ahora mismo  
ya ¡!!  
- Como que irnos ¿? No quiero ¡!  
- Tu has provocado esto ¡! Así que te vienes ¡!  
Krum volvió a echar una nueva mirada a harry y hermione que se incorporaba  
gracias a hermione .  
Krum llamó a su escoba con el hechizo : - accio escoba .  
Y su escoba apareció velozmente .se montó en ella y a cho no le quedó mas  
remedio de montar también .  
- nos veremos a ver chicos .. habeis ganado la partida pero no la guerra .  
adiós .  
Krum lanzó un beso a Hermione en el aire y una mirada odiosa a Harry , cho  
solo lloraba y miraba con asco a Hermione.  
La escoba despegó sin ni siquiera nadie pudiera evitarlo , haciendo que los  
dos jóvenes desaparecieran de hogwarts .  
Harry y hermione lograron ponerse en pie mirando al cielo donde habían  
desaparecido Cho y Víctor.  
Ron , seamos y dean se pusieron en pie tras el ataque , varios alumnos  
miraban a los demás preocupados , murmurando y preguntando si se habían echo  
daño .  
- estamos bien . - contestaban ellos.  
En esos momentos Hagrid corrió hacia ellos , tras ver el escándalo .  
Fue hacia harry y hermione .  
- chicos ¡! Que pasó??!!  
- Se acabó Hagrid , hermione y yo somos libres ..  
Harry miraba aún al cielo , con hermione abrazada a él , callada , harry  
tenía una sonrisa brillante .  
Hagrid los miraba expectante .  
- y cho chang y víctor krum?? Donde están ¿?  
- No lo se . ni me importa . no me dan miedo . se acabó la partida ,  
hermione y yo ya estamos libres y a partir de este preciso momento .  
estaremos juntos , de nuevo .. para siempre .  
Harry miró a su chica con ternura , ella le devolvió la mirada con amor ,  
aunque preocupada .  
- no te preocupa que se hayan ido Harry ¿?  
- Sinceramente no . herms . por que así seremos felices , que ya nos tocaba  
.  
Harry agarró las dos manos de hermione y las apretó con suavidad , rozando y  
acariciando su palma con las llemas de los dedos .  
- hermione .. aceptas ser mi novia ¿?  
Hermione , miró a Harry sonrosada , medio colegio los miraba esperando una  
respuesta , Ron movía la pierna ligeramente .  
- yo . si . harry te quiero . te quiero mucho .. Deseo ser tu novia .  
harry la miró feliz y sonrió .  
- anuncio aquí ante toda hogwarts , que hermione jane granger y yo , harry  
james potter volvemos a ser novios ¡! Que cho chang y víctor krum se han ido  
para siempre ¡!! - chilló Harry con todas la fuerza de sus pulmones .  
ron gritó eufórico.  
- yuhuuuuuuuuu ¡!  
Harry se acercó a una avergonzada Hermione y la besó , con ternura , en  
medio de todos , estrechándola entre sus brazos .  
Los trillizos , desde su carricoche , despiertos , miraban hacia arriba y  
reían como locos al ver a sus padres unidos , como felicitándolos.  
- al fin juntos Hermione , mi amor , al fin , se fueron , se fueron al fin  
¡!- decía Harry , mientras abrazaba a Hermione , estaba claramente  
emocionado.  
Hermione lo abrazaba férvidamente .  
- no puedo creer que se hayan ido . soy feliz Harry muy feliz ..  
Se volvieron a besar , pero con más pasión , junto a los aplausos de sus  
compañeros , dirigidos por Ron como si hubieran acabado de casarse .  
- esto hay que celebrarlo ¡!!- chilló Seamos .  
- por que no nos vamos a Hogsmeade ¿?- propuso Dean .  
- si! Os invito a todos en las tres escobas a unas cervezas de mantequilla  
..os parece? -dijo Harry con Hermione sobre su hombro .  
Todos chillaron que si , y los niños también gritaron , lo que provocó una  
carcajada general .  
Aby los miraba con ojos penetrantes como si se quejará de que se rieran de  
ellos , y Abel rió como loco .Davinia dormía.  
- que contentos por que han desaparecido los desgraciados esos y Malfoy en  
el mismo día ¿? - preguntó Harry poniendo el chupete a estos dos y tapando a  
Davinia.  
- Jajaja solo tienen hambre Harry ..- dijo Hermione feliz .  
Harry sonrió y se los quedó mirando con una hermosa sonrisa , sus pequeños  
eran tan bonitos , tan pequeñitos , tan adorables .  
- que se te cae la baba papá ¡! Jajaja- dijo riendo Ron .  
- cállate idiota ¡! Oye por que no buscas a tu amada Lavender y le dices que  
se venga a celebrar ¿? Así se anima por lo de Neville ..- propuso Harry.  
Parvati frunció el ceño : - ron la va a ir a buscar ?  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Ron y le dirigió una feliz mirada a  
Harry .  
- vale ¡! Id para allá vosotros , nos vemos allí ¡! Bye ¡!  
Y Ron Salió en busca de Lavender , mientras que Harry , Hermione y el resto  
se fue dirección Hogsmeade .  
  
De mientras en un lugar apartado de Hogwarts , el cementerio de los magos ,  
un par de sombras se agazapaban poco a poco entre las lápidas, iluminadas.  
Aún era de día , pero el frío del otoño y las hojas secas caían de los  
árboles , llenando las lápidas de hojas secas y doradas .  
Ginny Weasly y Dennis Crevvy , hacían ruido , en el silencioso lugar con sus  
pasos , entre las hojas .  
Poco a poco , en silencio y con mucha tensión entre ellos , sendos jóvenes ,  
se acercaban poco a poco hacía la lápida de Colin , que estaba apartada . al  
lado de un árbol y a la derecha de la tumba de Cedric Diggory .  
Hicieron ambos una reverencia en la tumba de Cedric , antes de llegar a la  
de Colin.  
Ginny , con su ramo de rosas rojas , se detuvo por un instante al llegar a  
la lápida , donde estaba su " amado " , o mejor dicho el cuerpo inerte de su  
amado .  
Sus ojos reflejaron lágrimas de dolor , Dennis la observó mientras  
suavemente tiraba de ella mientras se acercaba .  
Un flash back lleno de recuerdos penetró en su aturdida mente :  
FLASH BACK :  
(.- Colin que te ha pasado vida  
???!!! Por que estás así?! - chilaba con los ojos salidos de las lágrimas .)  
(Dumbledore se acercó lentamente mirando fijamente a Colin .Mcgonagall se  
encargó de separarar a Harry , Ron , Hermione y Ginny del cuerpo de Colin y  
a la gente que se amontonaba . Minerva le agarró de la cabeza levantándosela  
y abriendo la boca de par en par temiéndose lo peor .Dumbledore se acerc  
más y le cerró los asustados ojos .  
- Esta muerto Minerva ..... - dijo dumbledore en voz baja pero bastante  
audible para que Ginny diera un alarido de dolor y ron la cogiera y la  
llevara a sus brazos .  
: noooooo!!!! Por que ???!!!!  
Nooooo!!!! )  
(- Draco ? Que haces aquí? - preguntó atravancándose Ginny totamente  
sorprendida al ver a Malfoy . Malfoy negaba con la cabeza y levantando más  
su cuello y con la mirada fija en los ojos relucientes de la joven susurr  
: Pobre desgraciada ....)  
(Malfoy hundió sus manos en la maquina de fotos y la alzo en alto  
para mirarla y puso una malvada sonrisa , enseñándosela a Ginny .  
- así que esta , es la estupida cámara con la que el sangre sucia este ,  
hacia fotos a Potter , todoe l día no ? - preguntó Malfoy que al acordarse  
de Harry puso una mirada maligna .  
Ginny se temió lo pero , cuando seguidamente , el slitheryn sacó de nuevo su  
varita y la alzó poco a poco en dirección al aparato.  
Ginny al sentir , lo que iba a hacer le rogó : no lo hagas Draco por favor  
te lo ruego !!! Sollozó Ginny intentando levantarse e ir hacia él la más  
rápido posible .  
- este aparato anticuado , no sirve absolutamente para nada , EXPELLIARMUS  
!!! - susurró el hijo de Lucius Malfoy haciendo que la cámara fotográfica  
estallara en mil pedazos .)  
Ginny no aguantó más la rabia y el dolor que aquellos pensamientos le  
proporcionaban , ese desgraciado de Draco Malfoy le había arrebatado lo que  
ella más amaba , su novio , su Colin ..  
- Máldito ¡!! - bramó esta , lanzando hacia la lápida las flores y rompiendo  
en llantos encima de esta .  
- Perdóname Colin .. perdóname . él ya está pagando , se hizo justicia mi  
vida . se hizo justicia .  
Ginny sollozaba , a Dennis se le escapaban lágrimas amargas , colocó su  
palma de la mano en el hombro de esta ,como símbolo de apoyo ..pero la dejó  
llorar .  
Miraba fijamente la tumba de su hermano ..  
- Colin .- empezó a susurrar- Ginny y yo hemos venido a verte , a  
comunicarte que . se ha hecho justicia por ti . a comunicarte por una vez  
más que te queremos y que nunca te olvidaremos ..- las lágrimas invadieron a  
Dennis .- que . aunque no estés aquí más que vives dentro de nosotros y de  
los papás y de muchos compañeros más . que te echamos mucho de menos ..  
Ginny sollozaba , esta vez mas fuerte , Dennis la miró y su mirada se  
endureció .  
- y que no vamos a llorar más ¡! Que se que tu como buen gryffindor quiere  
vernos bien y felices , y vengo ante ti a pedirte algo , para que seas el  
primero en saberlo , algo que quiero pedir a .Ginny .  
Ginny levantó su mirada cristalizada de sus manos , mirando a Dennis que  
estaba frente a ella .  
- dennis tu .. que ¿?? .- preguntó tartamudeando esta .  
- Virginia Weasly , yo te amo . cada día que pasa te amo más .. Es un  
sentimiento que ha empezado a Fluir desde la desgracia de mi hermano y que  
no se detiene . Ginny tu .. querrías ser mi novia ¿?  
Ginny se quedó parada , impávida . su mente fue a meses atrás cuando en la  
sala común ella y Colin estaban frente al fuego , ligeramente sonrojados ,  
mientras ella nerviosa esperaba que Colin le hicera esa pregunta .  
Por su mente también pasó Harry , su primer amor de la infancia y también  
Draco Malfoy , el primer beso que se dieron . la primera vez.. el sudor de  
cuando fue suya . la rabia la invadió de nuevo y una gran valentía también .  
Escuchó en sus adentros a Colin , como subconsciente diciendo : - di que sí  
.  
Era Colin ¿? Su subconsciente ¿? O su corazón ¿? No lo sabia .., lo único  
que sabía era que en su mente seguían recorriendo los ácidos besos y  
caricias de Draco Malfoy , su mirada helada , los tiernos besos de Colin ,  
la risa maligna y helada de Draco , los ojos de Dennis , los mismos ojos que  
Colin , su mismo rostro gentil y bueno , su pelo color arena mojada , era él  
.. era Colin , dennis su hermano era Colin , este vivía en él ..  
Lanzó una mirada aprobatoria a la lápida donde ponía el nombre de Colin y su  
foto echa por él , la foto le sonrió y esa sonrisa aclaró todo .  
Dennis la miraba expectante , Ginny fue poco a poco hacía él , poniéndose de  
puntillas para llegar hacia donde Dennis y agarrar su mejilla , secar sus  
lágrimas , las suyas se las retiró él con dulzura .  
Ginny acercó sus labios a los de él , poco a poco , dulce y calidamente .  
logró besar esos labios , sabían como los de él , dulce y suave .. un dulce  
que izo desvanecer todo recuerdo de los labios ácidos , picantes de Draco  
Malfoy que debería estar pudriéndose en Azkaban .  
Se separó de él , el lo miraba expectante con la mirada húmeda . Ginny  
sonrió .  
- si , si quiero ..  
Dennis la miró y sonrió , la abrazó fuertemente y lloró de felicidad .  
- te voy a hacer muy feliz Ginny . te lo juro . conmigo vivirás la felicidad  
que mi hermano no podrá darte .  
- si , dennis , si ..  
Ginny miró a la lápida desde los brazos del muchacho abrazado a ella , las  
rosas brillaban rojas e iluminadas y la foto de Colin Crevvy sonreía más que  
nunca con orgullo y felicidad .  
  
El retrato de la dama gorda , se abrió de golpe , y un agitado Ron Weasly  
entró por ella corriendo .  
Miró por toda la sala común no había alumno alguno , y ni rastro de Lavender  
.  
- donde estará ¿? - se preguntó el pelirrojo .  
Un alumno de primer año con gafas y aspecto tenso corría hacia la puerta ,  
Ron lo detuvo .  
- oye muchacho , no hay nadie en la torre ¿? - preguntó Ron.  
El muchacho lo miró como espantado , ya que era muy bajito y escurridizo y  
Ron era el chico más alto del colegio .  
- eh . no .nos hemos ido todos a los terrenos , es día libre .  
- y no has visto a una chica rubiasca , con ojos celestes , sonrisa dulce ,  
llamada Lavender por aquí ¿? - preguntó Ron mirándolo .  
- eh . creo que si .. estaba aquí hace unos minutos pero subió a las  
habitaciones de las chicas .  
- muchas gracias pequeño , puedes irte - ordenó Ron .  
El niño hizo una seña y agitado salió de allí . Ron fue a las habitaciones ,  
ya sabia donde estaba Lavender .  
Lavender en su cuarto , estaba sobre su cama pensativa , con ojos llorosos y  
aspecto triste .  
Toc-toc  
- pase . - dijo sin ganas la muchacha .  
La puerta se abrió para dar paso a Ron , a la habitación . El pelirrojo  
sonrió al verla allí . Lavender se giró para ver quien la había  
interrumpido.  
- ron ¿? Que haces aquí??- preguntó esta sorprendida y sonrojándose .  
- vine a buscarte . para ir a Hogsmeade a celebrar .  
- celebrar que ¿? Que Neville y yo estamos acabados . que nuestra relación  
acabó por esa . pu..  
- Lavender no es por eso , es por que Harry y Hermione han vuelto .y por lo  
de Malfoy , y por que Cho Chang y víctor Krum se han marchado de Hogwarts .  
Lavender pareció sorprendida . - a si¿¿ me alegro por ellos , ya era hora de  
que fueran felices .  
- por eso quiero que vengas y no te quedes aquí , por que tu no debes estar  
sola y ser feliz .  
- como quieres que sea feliz Ron ¿!! - chilló Lavender mirándolo con ojos  
aguados .- soy . pésima . todo es culpa mía , nunca debí salir con  
Nevillepor que Neville estaba enamorado de Parvati desde siempre . yo debí  
saber que nunca la olvidaría y que caería de nuevo .  
- cuando hay amor siempre se cae Lavender . tu lo amas ¿?  
- No se . es cariño pero no se si es amor .  
- Lavender , yo aún te sigo amando ..- dijo Ron acercándose a ella  
tiernamente.  
- No ¡! Tú nunca me quisiste ¡!  
- Eso no es cierto yo te quiero mucho . de verás y daría todo por ti .  
- Ron yo no . Neville no , no se . yo .  
- Cállate y déjate llevar .. - Ron se acercó a ella .  
- Que me deje llevar de que ¿? - dijo esta asustada mientras el pelirrojo  
unía sus labios a los de ella ,que se abrían tímidamente .  
- - a los besos , al amor , yo si te amo Lavender , Neville y Parvaty se  
quieren y yo . te quiero a ti y tu , . a mí .  
Lavender calló bajo el peso de Ron en la colcha , el beso se izo más largo y  
el amigo de Harry la besaba con dulzura , con amor .  
Los besos siguieron y siguieron y siguieron .. haciendo que una oleada de  
pasión y amor subsconsciente llenara la habitación , sin detener a la pareja  
y que , para variar deja paso a las censuritas de la Lorena . ( lo siento ,  
tengo que censurar esta escena queridos jeje , así que ya sabéis a imaginar  
se dijo jeje )  
  
En las tres escobas .  
- sra Rosmerta otra cerveza de mantequilla invita Harry ¡!! - dijo feliz  
Seamos Finnigan levantando su jarra vacía .  
Harry , Hermione y los demás rieron contentos , estaban muy contentos de  
estar allí , reunidos , felices , sin más preocupaciones .  
Parvati Patil era la única que se veía más tristona y bebía sola su cerveza  
de mantequilla . Hermione daba el biberón a Abel , ya que no podía dar el  
pecho delante de tanto " macho " salido , como Dean y Seamos .  
Hermione , fijó su mirada a su lado , donde estaba Parvati .  
Los chicos reían , mientras Harry jugueteba con Dean y Seamos con las dos   
niñas , que lloraban en los brazos de Dean y Seamos .  
- Harry no jugueis con las niñas .- riñó Hermione .  
- Dirás que ellos no jueguen con ellas .- sugirió Harry risueño .  
- Harry creo que tu pequeña se ha ido de vareta . - dijo Dean , alejando a  
Aby hacia Harry , con la nariz tapada .  
Todos se rieron , Rosmerta llegó con la cerveza de Seamos y un pañal que  
Hermione le pidió por favor .  
- te apetece cambiarlo Dean ¿? - preguntó Harry , con gracia .  
- tu estás loco ¡! Tu la engendraste , pues tu la limpias ¡! No te jode el  
tío ¡!  
- Ya os tocará a vosotros ya . - rió Harry entre dientes a Dean y Seamos que  
acercaba a Davinia a oler su cerveza .  
Parecían muñecas en malas manos .  
Hermione, risueña , desvió su mirada de nuevo a Parvati , que seguía triste  
.  
- quieres coger a Abel Parvati ¿? Nunca has cogido a ninguno .- dijo  
Hermione .  
Parvati la miró fijamente sin saber que decir , pero al ver al niño de ojos  
verdes , con la carita angelical y balbuceando , no se lo pensó y lo agarró  
con cuidado .  
Se lo puso sobre el pecho para acunarlo , Hermione observaba .  
- es muy lindo . debe ser genial ser madre .- dijo Parvati .  
- seguro que lo serás , dentro de unos años .- animó esta.  
- Lo dudo . no seré buena madre , si no soy buena esposa , y menos buena  
novia , nunca seré madre .  
Parvati miró para abajo , agarró al niño con fuerza , se le escapó una  
lágrima .  
- quiero disculparme contigo Parvati ,.- dijo Hermione con tristeza .  
Parvati miró extrañada a Hermione . Los chicos seguían a su rollo sin  
enterarse de nada de lo que hablaban estas .  
- como dices?? Pero Hermione , tu me odias , yo siempre te eh caído mal y tu  
a mi también , a que viene esto ¿?  
- Pues que .. me estoy dando cuenta que eres humana y que estás sufriendo ..  
no solo por Neville sino por tu amistad con Lavender . te duele no tenerla  
como tu mejor amiga . perdona por juzgarte y por meter la pata con lo de  
Neville - dijo Hermione con sinceridad .  
- Si eso es cierto .. pero yo fui mala , muy mala . y aún así me pides  
perdón ¿? Soy yo la que debo disculparme por tratarte mal . no solo contigo  
también con Lavender y con Neville .- Parvati derramó otra lágrima - pero  
seguro que es imposible .  
- No digas que es imposible , mira Parvati , estoy segura de que es lo que  
te ocurre .. tu estás enamorada de Neville de verdad y te gustaría recuperar  
la amistad de Lavender ..  
- Si , eso querría pero para eso Lavender también debería ser feliz y si no  
lo es .  
- Mira Parvati esto entre tu y yo - Parvati se cercó más a Hermione que  
susurró algo - yo creo que Lavender sigue enamorada de Ron , pero que está  
con Neville por lo que pasó entre ellos el año pasado .  
- Tu crees?? Es que como ya no nos hablamos pues ella no me puede hablar de  
sus sentimientos sabes? .. si le preguntarás tu . es que sería genial que  
Lavender sintiera aún algo por Ron ...- dijo Parvati esperanzada .  
- Yo es que ahora estoy algo mosqueada por lo del diario con ella , es que  
soy unas chafarderas eh?? - dijo Hermione con aspecto severo , Parvati se  
sonrojó - lo siento Hermione no pasará más .  
- Está bien , pero que no se repita eh? Ejej , intentaré sonsacarle algo  
vale? Pero tranquila que Ron es cabezón y logrará conquistarla de nuevo , no  
problem ¡!  
Parvati miró a Hermione y ambas sonrieron , en ese momento la puerta se  
abrió y entró un eufórico Ron gritando :  
- hola chicos ya estamos aquí!!! - dijo feliz , entrando a las tres escobas  
y yendo hacía Harry que le chocó la mano .  
- la convenciste no Ron ¿? - preguntó Harry , afirmando al ver a una tímida  
y sonrojada Lavender que entró poco a poco a las tres escobas .  
- si! Y deja que te cuente tío ..- susurró Ron a Harry sonriente .Harry le  
guiñó un ojo y se rió .  
Ron miró a Lavender que lo miraba aún sonrojada por lo que habían echo hace  
un rato . Ron la señaló .  
- bueno Lavender entra que no pasa nada .  
- si ya voy .- dijo esta , miró hacia Hermione y Parvati , le frunció el  
ceño a esta y después miró hacia los chicos para ver si Neville estaba con  
ellos .  
La chica se sentó al lado opuesto de Hermione , mirando con recelo a Parvati  
, que agachó la cabeza triste .  
- habéis visto a Neville ¿? - preguntó al rato Lavender cuanco Rosmerta le  
trajo una cerveza de mantequilla para ella y otra para Ron.  
- Pues no .. desde esta mañana . se fue bastante dolido . - informó seamos .  
Ron frunció el ceño y miró a Lavender , está se sonrrojó .  
- para que te preocupas ¿?! Encima que te ha puesto los cuernos .uff!! -  
dijo molesto Ron , que tras pasar su primer rato de pasión , a la hora la  
elegida estaa buscando a otro hombre .  
- no por saber solo eso . - Lavender se sonrojó y le dio un sorbo a su  
cerveza sin mirar al pelirrojo .  
Ron la miró ceñudo y también bebió , Harry le puso la mano en el hombro  
mientras le daba de cargar a Davinia .  
- ten Ron carga con ella , te tocó ¡! Jeje y no seas tan celoso hombre como  
si fueseis algo vamos . - dijo Harry.  
- Ja ¡! Celoso yo?? Mira quien va a hablar ¡! El rey de los celos ¡! Y de  
los ataques de ira por ese género ¡! Jeje .  
- No te burles idiota ¡! - se quejó Harry golpeando con el puño al muchacho  
en la cabeza . Los amigos juguetearon , con la niña entre ellos que reía .  
- Dadme a esas bebés que tiene que dormir anda ¡! Que las veo en el suelo  
con vosotros dos ¡! - dijo Hermione arrebatando a Aby de Seamos y Dean y  
quitándoles a Davinia a estos .  
- Jooo , con lo bonita que es .. yo quiero una ¡! - se quejó Ron .  
Los chicos no se creían lo que acababan de escuchar sobretodo Harry que  
ponía el cinturón a la pequeña del carricoche . Lavender se puso rojísima y  
los chicos rompieron en carcajadas .  
. eh .. bueno no me confundí ¡ jeje - se excusó Ron colorado .  
- si ya, ya ¡! Lavender toma nota eh?? - dijo Dean a la colorada muchacha .  
- que no ¡! Que ha sido un acto involuntario , reflejo que .  
- si ya , ya no te esfuerces Ron , jaja ya tendrás tiempo ya lo tendrás ,  
acaso quieres trillizos como Hermione y yo?? - preguntó Harry abrazando a  
Hermione.  
- Donde me vas ¿??!! Con la que está cayendo y tu sin paraguas ¡! A mi edad  
¡! Ponte careta tío ¡! - dijo Ron asustado solo de pensarlo .  
Se miraron todos y se rieron de nuevo , la felicidad era absoluta .Draco  
Malfoy se hallaba en Azkabán , pagando de por vida su asesinato , y de  
propina Cho Chang y Víctor Krum , rendidos se habían ido de Hogwarts , para  
siempre .  
Aunque había amenazado venganza , Harry no tenía miedo , y no se imaginaba  
sufriendo más de lo que habían sufrido , por eso estaba tan feliz ahora .  
En Hogwarts , alguien daba pasos secos dirigiéndose hacia sabe que lugar ..  
Remus Lupin , recién regresado de el ministerio de magia había regresado  
junto con Severus Snape de dejar en Azkabán a Draco Malfoy ,  
- Remus estamos aquí - dijo Albus Dumbledore en una esquina del corredor de  
el vestíbulo , estaba con alguien al lado , con unas ropas raídas y mojadas  
.,  
Snape puso una mueca de desagrado al ver de quien se trataba , mientras que  
Lupin al verle se le iluminó la cara .  
- ya estás aquí ¡! No esperaba verte tan pronto ¡!  
Remus corrió a abrazarse con el hombre con gran efusividad .  
- yo también me alegro de verte Remus , de verdad . con todo este rollo de  
los mortífagos y tanta investigación al final el ministerio ya ha averiguado  
toda la verdad . al fin .  
- no sabes que alegría me da , pero a él no lo han atrapado aún verdad ¿? -  
dijo mas serio , mirando del hombre a Dumbledore y de Dumbledore a un  
receloso Snape .  
- no aún no , estará con Voldemort . - dijo Dumbledore .  
Los hombres se miraron , mientras que el hombre de la capucha sucia preguntó  
a Remus .  
- y Harry ¿?!! Estoy deseando verlo después de todo lo que ha ocurrido ¡! -  
dijo este con entusiasmo.  
- Está en Hogsmeade , le hemos dado el día libre a todo el colegio .-  
informó REmus .,  
- Eso no se hacia en nuestra época Dumbledore . - dijo con un puchero el  
hombre a el director que se rió .  
Snape dio un gruñido .El hombre lo miró .  
- y tu quejicus sigues tan gruñón y pesado que siempre me equivoco ¿? - dijo  
divertido .  
Remus no pudo evitar reír a lo bajito , Snape lo fulminó por ello y no  
contestó .  
- me voy a buscarlo ahora mismo , tengo ganas de verlo a él y a los críos   
haber que tal están , tengo unas ganas ¡!!  
- Preciosos , son una mezcla explosiva de Harry y Hermione ., jeje - rió  
Remus .  
  
De nuevo en las tres escobas .  
La puerta se abrió por segunda vez, y entraron cogidos de la mano y con cara  
feliz , Ginny y Dennis , sus rostros no dejaban ver ni una lágrima más .  
Sonrieron al ver a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos . Ron al verlos  
levantó la mano para que fueran hacia ellos .  
- eps tórtolos aquí ¡!! Esas manitas ¡! - chillaba Ron al fijarse en la  
agarrada de manos .  
- hola chicos - saludaron ambos con timidez .  
- estáis saliendo juntos ¿?!! - preguntó Dean con curiosidad .  
- si . desde hace unas horas - confesó Dennis abrumado , ya que era un chico  
de 14 años y los demás chicos eran de 17 y le sacaban dos cabezas .  
Ron se acercó con la cara encendida hacía Dennis , este tuvo la sensación de  
querer esconderse tras Ginny , ya que le daba miedo la reacción de Ron . (  
ya sabeis lo protectores que son lo hermanos mayores con las hermanitas )  
- bienvenido a la familia Weasly ¡! Dennis ¡! Te acepto ¡!! - dijo Ron  
felicitándolo y dándole una palmada en los hombros .Dennis respiró aliviado  
.  
Ginny se rió mientras que Hermione iba a felicitarla , feliz .  
- ginny que felicidad más grande amiga ¡! Me alegro mucho por ti ¡! Sabes  
que ¿?  
- Que ¿?!! - preguntó la pelirroja entre el abrazo de su amiga .  
- Cho y Krum se han ido para siempre ¡! Y Harry y yo volvemos a estar juntos  
de nuevo que feliz soy ¡!  
- SI??!! UOOO ¡! Que bien ¡! Este día es uno de los mas felices de mi vida  
¡!  
Ambas se abrazaron satisfechas . Parvati y Lavender desde sus asientos  
miraban lo buenas amigas que eran , y por un instante se miraron .  
Sintieron nostalgia por aquellos tiempos pasados .  
- me gustaría tanto que todo fuera como antes . - pensaba Parvati .  
- ella era mi mejor amiga , le echo mucho de menos a pesar de todo lo que  
nos ha pasado . - pensaba a la vez Lavender.  
- Dos cervezas más ¡!! Sentaos chicos ¡! - dijo Harry cediendo asiento a  
Ginny y Dennis .  
Estos se sentaron , la puerta de las tres escobas se volvió a abrir por  
tercera vez , dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire ,  
-.que sean tres cervezas Rosmerta , pago yo esta vez .- dijo una voz que les  
sonó familiar .  
Harry y los demás se giraron , para poder ver detrás suyo a un hombre de  
larga melena morena y un poco sucia y ropas viejas y magruñadas .  
- sirius ¡!! No puede ser ¡! Tu aquí ¿?!! - chilló Harry al darse cuenta de  
que era su padrino quien estaba allí en la puerta mirándolo sonriente y con  
brazos extendidos .  
- soy libre Harry ¡! Ven a que te abrace ¡! - chilló este fraternal .  
Harry corrió hacia el , con alegría , con júbilo , para abrazarse con mucho  
cariño a aquel padrino que tanta falta le había echo , que era como el padre  
que Voldemort le había arrebatado y que al fin era libre.  
Definitivamente hoy era uno de los mejores días de su vida , no solo Draco  
Malfoy había sido encerrado en Azkaban ,Cho Chang y Víctor Krum se habían   
dado la fuga y había vuelto con su amada Hermione , su padrino era libre , y  
había vuelto a su lado , para siempre .  
  
CONTINUARÁ ..  
  
n/a : bueno que os parecio?? espero que os haya gustado , ya aben dejenme  
reviews , jeje esto esta que acaba ya jejeje  
  
por cierto gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado reviews con vuestras  
opiniones , jeje me han alegrado mucho !! seguid dejandome please y leed el  
colmo de un soltero : el mocho y la mujer " vais  
a reir , y si os gusta mucho la pareja harry y hermione podeis meteros en mi  
pag web que tb comparto con bruj de salem la dire es : www.totallyhyhr.es.vg  
dewwwwwww


End file.
